That Time I Went Down Fighting
by Lobstirrchwan
Summary: Revered for his strength, loved for his personality, Naruto is the Alpha of his town. How will he cope with being captured by humans and forced to live with a moody raven haired boy who just wants to be left alone? SNS, LEMON and other adult themes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Fox

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, all Naruto characters, places, as well as terminology belong to Masashi Kishimoto! This disclaimer will be for all the chapters of this fic.

 _A.N.- Hello! Welcome to my first Naruto fic! Anyways, this fic has been dancing around in my head for a while now so I'll try to get it out fast so I can sleep in peace. Please R &R so I know if I should post more!_

 _NOTE: This will be yaoi, as in boyxboy, as in sex between males eventually. SasuNaru. Don't like it? Then why did you click on it when it clearly says it in the summery? Come on son…_

 ** _WARNING!- This story is rated M for a reason. It will contain violence, swearing, sex, torture, abuse, blood and gore, death, and possibly implied rape._**

 _Special thanks to my hubby who beta'd this chapter for me!_

 **That Time I Went Down Fighting**

1\. The Fox

The Fire Kingdom, for all intents and purposes, was a generally peaceful kingdom. Its citizens went about their business in the bliss of ignorance, turning a blind eye to the darkness hiding in its shadows.

Konoha was the grand jewel of the Kingdom; a shining capital city, built on a large hill, with a white stone castle in its very center towering over the rest of the stone city that descended the hill around it. The rich lived towards the center of the city, under the shadow of the towering castle, while the less fortunate scattered around the rim farther away from the influence of the nobles. A great Wall encircled the grand city, protecting its citizens and its secrets from the harshness of the outside world.

Just outside the great Wall of Konoha (much to the displeasure of the city's citizens) a large settlement sat, consisting mainly of run-down shacks and poorly constructed houses made of wood, gathered in haste from the large forests surrounding the area. Residents of this settlement dubbed their home 'Bijūgakure' and lived peacefully despite their poor dwellings.

Down one particular street of Bijūgakure is where our story begins…

"GAARA!"

Turquoise eyes looked up just in time to see a streak of black before he was tackled to the ground. Gaara let out a small "ump" as his back and head hit the dirt, an irritated growl rumbled in his chest as he looked down at the _thing_ that had latched itself onto his waist like a koala.

Deep red eyes and a fang-y grin met the red-head's glare.

"Naruto," Gaara breathed the name so quiet that the other boy could barely hear it. "Get. Off," Gaara commanded a little louder through clenched teeth, his eyes narrowing threateningly.

Naruto pouted at his friend's grumpiness. "Aw you're no fun," he sighed as he dislodged himself from Gaara and helped him up.

Gaara dusted off his dark red shirt and tan pants and eyed his childhood friend who bounced from one foot to the other in excitement. He sighed, giving in, "What?" he asked in a bored tone.

Naruto's large grin returned and he scratched the back of his neck with a clawed hand. "Ichiraku's having a sale today!" Naruto cheered enthusiastically, causing passersby to look at the pair of teens oddly before giving them a wider berth.

Black encircled eyes just stared blankly and Naruto grew impatient. "It's 50% off miso flavored ramen today!" He once again shouted, expecting this fact to suddenly make his stone faced friend jump for joy along with him. Naruto paused in his childish bouncing to turn his most powerful puppy-dog-eyes on his best friend, biting his lower lip in anticipation.

Without saying a word, Gaara turned and began to walk away. Naruto followed him with a skip in his step, and a beaming smile plastered on his face, as they made their way to the best ramen shop in town.

* * *

One hour later Naruto sighed contently while patting his bulging stomach through his navy blue shirt. "That was _so_ good," he smiled happily as he breathed out a little burp. He reclined in his chair and used his claw as a toothpick to remove a green onion from between his teeth.

Gaara eyed the five empty bowls stacked in front of his energetic friend, then back to his single empty bowl. "Where does he put it all?" He questioned no one in particular. He was brought out of his musing by an abrupt yell.

"Hey!" Gaara turned to see Ayame, the shop owner's daughter, pointing an accusing finger towards the entryway of the restaurant. "I don't want any trouble today." She glanced over to Naruto, who was sitting oblivious in the after-glow of ramen bliss.

Turning his gaze to the entryway, Gaara caught a glimpse of red and sighed, "oh no…"

"Kyuubi-sama!" A female voice, tinged with a mixture of awe, ecstasy, and a hint of anger, rang out through the small ramen shop.

Naruto visibly paled as his gaze drifted over to the red-head in the doorway. He quickly glanced around looking for an escape route. Luckily he was saved by an angry roar behind the crazed girl.

"KARIN!" A white-haired man with pointed teeth grabbed the red-head from behind. "How many times do I have to tell you that you're _mine_?"

Karin whirled on the man behind her, red eyes narrowing through matching rimmed glasses, "And how many times do I need to tell you, Suigetsu, that if _he_ wants me," she nodded her head towards the still pale Naruto, "then I would leave you in a heartbeat."

"Well he doesn't," Suigetsu stated matter-of-factly.

Karin frowned, puffing out her cheeks in a sulk.

"And, for that matter, why do you insist in looking human for him?" Suigetsu continued, looking annoyed. "You know I like your tail," he smirked suggestively.

"B-because," Karin couldn't keep the embarrassed blush from creeping onto her cheeks, "because I heard that he's attracted to humans."

"Ha!" Suigetsu laughed out, his purple eyes glistening in amusement. "And who's spreading that rumor? Come on just admit it," he gestured with a webbed hand, "you're just wasting your chakra keeping your features human just because you are self conscious about your-"

He was abruptly cut off by a fist colliding hard against the side of his head (causing some unlucky restaurant patrons to shy away as a clear-ish liquid, that was hopefully water, sprayed from the man's head onto them) and a yell of "YOU STUPID FISH!"

"OUT!" Ayame yelled to the bickering pair. She was pointedly ignored as Suigetsu began to lecture Karin of the difference between a simple 'fish' and the 'fighting bull fish*' that his Jinchūriki blood-line boasted.

Naruto sighed as the pair of lunatics seemed to forget his presence. He and Gaara quickly paid their bill and left the ramen shop, Naruto promising the owner that he would be back the next day.

"HEY!" Naruto turned to the red-head next to him once the two teens were far from the loud fighting that was most likely destroying Ichiraku's from the inside-out. "Want to come over for dinner tonight? It's game night," he smiled mischievously.

The corner of Gaara's lips tilted up at the thought of joining his friends family in what was most likely going to be an interesting 'game night'. "Sure," he accepted casually.

"Sweet!" The bouncing teen threw his fist up in triumph. "We have to spar first though so I can work this off," he laid a palm over the barely visible bulge of his stomach. "I have a sweet new move I wanted to test out." Naruto suck his tongue out in excitement.

On their way out of town to the surrounding forest, the two Jinchūriki were stopped by yet another loud cry.

"Kyuubi-oyabun!" A squirrel Jinchūriki launched himself at Naruto.

Naruto looked down at the 10 year old boy as he ruffled his hair affectionately. "Hey there Konohamaru, what's up?"

Konohamaru's fluffy tail twitched as he frowned and pointed an accusing finger towards two children who had followed him. "Udon doesn't believe me that you can change your eye color!" he complained.

"It can't be done," the snot nosed sloth boy challenged his friend.

Gaara rolled his eyes as the squirrel and sloth started to attack each other, rolling around in the dirt as they argued. This seemed to happen every time Naruto, or 'Kyuubi' as the Jinchūriki knew him, came into town. The kids (and sometimes adults) would vary, but the questions were about the same.

Gaara was the only one (outside of Naruto's family) that knew that Naruto had been born with blue eyes. He could change them to red with elongated pupils, which is the way he kept them while in Bijūgakure. Unlike any other Jinchūriki, Naruto was born looking completely human; he didn't need to exert any chakra to appear human (not that any other Jinchūriki knew this fact). His nine-tailed fox Jinchūriki features only appeared when he used a small amount chakra to change his appearance; giving him the ability to change his features 100%.

Gaara watched Naruto scowl at the two young Jinchūriki wrestling on the ground; he noticed the amusement dancing in the fox's eyes and his lips lightly twitching to hold back a smile. The red-head shuddered as he felt an increase of chakra as Naruto threw his energy towards the arguing children, brushing it against their own chakra to get their attention.

' _Show off,'_ Gaara thought with a smirk and a quiet snort as the children froze in mid roll to gawk at the greatness that was their Kyuubi-sama.

With a grin, Naruto squatted onto his heels and curled a clawed finger in a 'come hither' motion. The two boys sprang to their feet and quickly scurried up to the fox excitedly. They were followed by a small girl who had been watching their fight with an annoyed look. The three youths lined up side by side in front of Naruto and held their breath in anticipation.

Naruto made sure that all three were looking into his eyes before he gently increased his chakra in his eyes. The three children gasped as Naruto's eyes shifted from red to gold and then back again.

"WOW!" Udon and the girl yelled in unison as Konohamaru crossed his arms and smiled smugly.

"See?" the young squirrel announced proudly, as if he were the one who was receiving his friends' praise. His demeanor quickly changed as he threw his hands into the air and started jumping around with his friends. "Kyuubi-oyabun is so awesome!" they cheered as they ran off, disappearing around the corner of wooden house in serious need of repair.

Naruto chuckled as he stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets. He looked over at his quiet friend as they continued on their way out of town. "What?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Gaara shrugged, "Don't you get bored of it?"

Naruto returned the shrug with one of his own, "It makes them happy… Besides, showing off a little once in a while doesn't hurt anyone. It's not like I started throwing Rasengan around or something."

Gaara just raised a hairless eyebrow and Naruto let out a long sigh, "At least the marriage proposals have mostly stopped." The fox frowned at Gaara's unconvinced look, "Karin doesn't count, she's crazy," he huffed in annoyance and returned his gaze back to the road.

Gaara watched his childhood friend closely as they continued their walk. He thought back to the first time Naruto had come out of the human city to make himself known to the rest of the Jinchūriki population.

 _Naruto had been pissed that day because his guardian had made him cover his bright blond hair with black and grey ash claiming that Naruto's hair was a dead giveaway of who he was. If the humans got word of a new Jinchūriki with hair as abnormal as his, then it was only a matter of time until they made the connection between 'human' Naruto and the mysterious new fox._

 _Naruto was also forced to use a small amount of his chakra to make himself actually look like a Jinchūriki. His eyes had bled to red as he grew out his claws and fangs, and made the thin lines on his cheeks deepen and darken until they resembled harsh whiskers. twelve year old Gaara had held back a laugh as he watched his friend grumble to himself about "annoying wolf pervs."_

 _"_ _Ok, now listen up squirt," the wolf smiled down to his grumbling adopted son. "You need to keep your chakra cloaked until I tell you… and you can't tell anyone your name, so just accept whatever they call you."_

 _Gaara watched as Naruto opened his mouth to protest, only to snap his jaws closed with a stern look from his guardian. The young fox looked down at his feet and continued grumbling to himself as he sulked._

 _Leading the two children through a trap door hidden in the wall of the fox's house, the trio emerged on the outside of the great Wall in the Jinchūriki village (the door cleverly hidden behind some thick bushes)._

 _Naruto couldn't hide his excitement, his eyes darting everywhere, as he was lead into the center of the unfamiliar town._

 _"_ _Alright bud," the silver haired wolf smiled down at the boy who was rubbing a piece of ash covered hair between his fingers, "I want you to release as much chakra as you can. Push it out far and wide so that it touches everyone."_

 _The young Jinchūriki nodded and closed his eyes in concentration. Gaara had to take a step back as a powerful wave of chakra washed over him, gently mingling with his own. He placed a hand over his racing heart as a warmth spread through him._

 _It took less than a minute before Jinchūriki started to flood into the courtyard. Naruto's eyes snapped open as the frantic calls of "Kyuubi-sama" reached his ears. He watched as some Jinchūriki dropped to their knees and cried._

 _The young fox turned curious eyes up to his guardian, who smiled back, "They know who you are. You are their Alpha and they will follow you."_

* * *

 _ **A.N**.- There you go! End of chapter one. I hope you liked it!_

 _I know it's probably a little confusing since the Jinchuriki that we all know is not exactly the same in the fic. It will all make sense eventually. I actually originally included everything you would need to know to not make this confusing in my original version, but my husband said "you need to leave some mystery and not tell everything right off the bat," so I took his advice (which ended up shortening this by about 1000 words…) and now all that fun info wont be included for a long, long time, but you'll figure it out I'm sure._

 _*I got the "fighting bull fish" from One Piece. I was reading the manga and thought 'that seems like a good animal to make Suigetsu'._

 _Please R &R! Since my husband is the only person that has read this he isn't exactly going to tell me that it sucks so please let me know what you think! Until next time where we will get to have a fun time at 'game night'!_


	2. Chapter 2 Gaara

_A.N.- Hi again everyone! I'm back again with chapter two! My original plan was to post updates for this fic every two weeks, but I finished this chapter early! So, hooray for you! (Now those of you who are celebrating Thanksgiving at relatives houses will have something to read... lol, jk.) Special shout out to_ ankwhat _for being the first to Fav my fic! Thank you! Thank you everyone else who Fav/Followed and Reviewed. This chapter was too much fun to write so I hope you like it. Sasuke still doesn't show up in this chapter so sorry to disappoint those of you who wanted him to._

 ** _NOTE/Warning:_** _Pairing for this chapter KakaIru. Don't like it? Well, it's just mentioned since they aren't the focus of the story so get over it. There is underage drinking in this chapter only because it is being done with adult supervision, so drink responsibly kiddies. There is also mild-moderate cursing in this chapter. I don't cuss (like ever), but I found myself typing curse words left and right as I wrote, so sorry if I offend anyone._

 ** _Special note!_** _I drew a pic for this fic! Kishimoto refused to give me Gaara so I had to draw him myself… Want to see what Gaara and Naruto look like while out in Bijūgakure? Now you can! Though I recommend that you check out the pic_ after _you read this chapter because Gaara get's teased for his ears in this chapter and you will find out why in the picture. Let me know if you like it! Here is the link:_

deviantart DOT com/art/Attack-Hug-TTIWDF-574387804 _(This whole not being able to have actual links on this site is kind of annoying. If for some reason decides to mess with my link even more then you can just go to deviant art and search for "Attack Hug- TTIWDF" or even my pen name Lobstirrchwan where you will find lots of goodies)_

 _Please R &R and Enjoy! _

**That Time I Went Down Fighting**

2\. Gaara

"I'll see your jellybean and raise you…one of my children."

"Idiot, you can't bet your kids."

Naruto frowned down at the little blue plastic stick with a nub for a head that he held gently between his thumb and index finger. He sighed and put the piece in the little orange wagon along with the rest of its stick family. "It's okay son," he patted the blue nub as he set the vehicle down, "I wasn't seriously going to gamble you away anyways." He looked at the cards in his other hand and back to the family in his little wagon wondering if he could bet his 'wife' instead. He sighed again giving up on the idea, "Call."

The sound of a throat being cleared next to him drew the fox's attention away from his miniature family. Naruto looked up to see his three game-mates each pointing an index finger towards the heavens, smirks gracing each of their lips. "Dammit! It's not fair…I wasn't ready," he whined as he reached for his glass of dark liquid.

Gaara snorted in amusement from his place beside his blond friend. "You're just getting sloppy."

Naruto turned a scowl to the red-head, "Shuddup," he slurred drunkenly. His frown quickly turned into a smug grin, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief, as he lifted his glass, "Drink up 'mate'".

Gaara clanked his own glass of alcohol against Naruto's and they both took a drink. His gaze drifted across the table to the brunet human and gestured toward the man's drink still sitting on the table.

The brunet sighed and joined the two teens in the drink.

Gaara swallowed his gulp and set his glass and hand of cards down on the table, "Fold."

Naruto watched the brunet throw a jellybean on the pile before leaning across his silver-haired partner's lap to spin the wheel on the game board of LIFE™.

The silver-haired Jinchūriki grinned wolfishly as he laid down his hand to reveal a royal flush, drawing a groan from the other players. He then picked up another card and his grin increased as he turned it so everyone could see the 8 of clubs, his mismatched eyes dancing in glee. "Looks like you're also my 'mate' Panda-chan."

"Dammit Kakashi, I told you to stop calling me that," Gaara growled as he glared daggers at the man still smiling at him. "How many times do I need to tell you I'm a tanuki/cat?" He gestured wildly (well, as wildly as Gaara would gesture, which wasn't much) at the dark rings around his eyes trying to prove his point.

Kakashi eyed the red-head skeptically, "I beg to differ. Have you seen how cute those things are? They're freaking adorable. Your hair's almost the same shade as a red panda, they almost have 'coon eyes too, and your ears look almost exactly like theirs."

Gaara frowned at being compared to anything considered 'adorable'. His pointed red furred ears that were tipped in black twitched on the side of his head when he heard Naruto stifling his giggles behind his hands. His frown turned into more of a pout at being teased. His looked to the brunet across from him for help, "Ruka. Can't you control him?"

Iruka smiled fondly at the sulking tanuki/cat and shrugged, "I wish, and it's true. You were an adorable baby."

Kakashi smiled in triumph, "When you were 4," Gaara groaned and laid his head on the table, any thought of family game night momentarily lost as Kakashi began his reminiscing, "you and Naru were playing on the floor right over there," he gestured to a faded rug that was visible through the open doorway leading to the living room, "and you stole Naru's toy. Of course that was the moment when his chakra decided to come into being and he let it out in the burst of a temper tantrum." Kakashi and Iruka looked over to their adopted son to see him once again playing with his wagon full of plastic people, he mumbled drunkenly to them telling them he would take them to the circus if they were good, completely ignoring the conversation about his first coming of age.

Jinchūriki were born with their chakra dormant until they reached the age of 4, then their chakra was released for them to be able to manipulate it to their will. With enough practice this spiritual energy and life force could be used to enhance their natural abilities (such as quick healing), and even change their appearances to look human, with the exception of their eyes. They could also sense each other's chakra and shield it from those who were not 'pure-blood' Jinchūriki.

Iruka sighed and pushed a glass of water towards the blond fox, "That's enough alcohol for you." He dragged Naruto's cup of dark liquid to his side of the table and away from the now sulking kitsune. Naruto reached for his stolen drink only to have his hand slapped, "Seventeen year olds shouldn't be drinking alcohol anyways," Iruka scolded. Naruto huffed, grumbling that he was almost eighteen, and returned to the conversation with his plastic family.

"Any-who," Kakashi returned his gaze back to the back of Gaara's head, which was still lying on the table, "I tried to quickly stop his tantrum and make him reel in his chakra with a lollipop before anyone else could sense him. But it was too late," the silver wolf ruffled his fingers through the red locks fondly, " _you_ already felt him."

Gaara swiped at the offending hand half heartedly with his claws. Kakashi smiled as he removed his hand. "You, _Panda-chan_ , were so cute with your fluffy baby ears, and little claws and fangs, as you clung to his waist and refused to let go for hours. You two even ended up falling asleep on the ground, with you practically strangling him in your sleep."

Gaara let out another groan because he actually remembered that event, and he would never let the wolf know that he would still get urges to cling to his friend whenever he released more than a little of his chakra. It wasn't that he was sexually attracted to his friend; Naruto just had that effect on pretty much any Jinchūriki who was near him to feel his power.

The red-head saw Naruto as his brother and best friend. Gaara was the youngest out of three; while his brother and sister were cat 'pure-bloods' sharing the same father, Gaara was a tanuki/cat 'half-blood'. Gaara's father had been a tanuki Jinchūriki 'half-blood'; his blood line had been tainted with the mix of human blood somewhere in his lineage. With his father's death, Gaara was the only one in his family who wasn't able to appear human; the human blood in his veins preventing him from using his chakra to its full potential. As Jinchūriki with human blood were incapable of changing their form to look human, his impure blood had left him in danger of discovery when his mother had decided to live within the Wall's boundaries to reap the benefits of human advancements. Being a single mother of three young children didn't leave his mother very many options if she wanted to keep her children safe and fed, even if that meant living within the walls where Jinchūriki were strictly forbidden.

Gaara and his family lived next door to an extremely young couple in their late teens who had adopted a little blond boy. Gaara's mother was able to sense the chakra of the wolf 'pure-blood' and had asked if the couple was willing to look after Gaara while she worked deeper in the city and her two other children attended a human school nearby. They had agreed to let Gaara spend his time with their son, so, at the age of two, Gaara was introduced to Naruto who was only a few months younger than him.

Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka became like fathers to him, since he couldn't remember the one who sired him, and Naruto a brother. It's a surprise that the tanuki/cat grew up to be so stoic since he spent most of his time next someone who could barely suppress a smile cracking his face in two. With the exception of Naruto's dads, Gaara was the only other Jinchūriki who knew who Naruto truly was and had witnessed both Naruto's human and animal forms.

Gaara turned his alcohol blurred gaze over to his friend still talking to his pink and blue plastic sticks. A small smile formed on his lips and he lifted his head from the table. "Are they talking back?" He asked in amusement.

Naruto turned to look at his friend with a frown, "Of course not. That would be crazy." The fox narrowed his

glazed blue eyes and stared at Gaara as if _he_ were the one just having a long intimate conversation with inanimate objects. Gaara just raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Naruto seemed to give up trying to determine the sanity of his friend and turned to Iruka. "Ne, can you make me a pizza?"

"Gods Naruto, you're drunk not high," Kakashi laughed, "Get your own damn munchies."

"Not to mention we ate dinner an hour ago," Iruka joined in as he sighed at the bottomless pit that was Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto shrugged and stuck his tongue out in a very childlike manner that was way too immature for his age and got up to search the kitchen cabinets for a snack.

Iruka looked back to the table of their forgotten game, "I guess we're done playing."

"I'll help clean up," Gaara offered as he collected the playing cards and Iruka stacked the fake money. Kakashi quickly cleared the table of his winnings and started stuffing his mouth happily with them, acting like he was actually a useful member of the cleanup crew.

Game night at the Hatake-Umino-Uzumaki residence was always an interesting event. They would choose three games, a board game, a card game, and a drinking game (tonight's picks were LIFE™, 5-card draw, and king's cup), and would play them all simultaneously.

When Naruto and Gaara were younger they would play the drinking games with juice, but starting just over a year ago, when they were sixteen, Iruka _finally_ gave into Kakashi's whining and allowed the boys to start playing with alcohol. He would keep track of how much they drank and made sure they didn't leave the house once they started drinking, even though they could use their chakra to boost their metabolism to make themselves sober in a matter of minutes. Gaara never complained because he enjoyed sleeping over.

They mainly gambled with candy (a tradition left over from their childhood) and most of the time no one was on the same game at the same time. Gaara had learned early on not to bet against Kakashi in the card games since he was practically a god when it came to gambling. Naruto of all people was the only one who could beat the wolf and only when he drank enough to feel a buzz. The fox got super loopy when he drank, but his genius also came out when the stupidity of his sobriety was hindered.

Gaara looked up from his cleaning when Naruto returned to the table. He raised an eyebrow at the cup of ramen in one hand, chopsticks in the other, messily shoveling steaming noodles into the blond's mouth. His eyes traveled over his friends orange sleep shirt that was covered with broth down the front. ' _He's such a slob,_ ' the tanuki/cat thought with a sigh, wondering how someone with so much power running through his veins could be such a child. A child he would give his life for, but still a child.

Naruto sensed the stare and looked over to Gaara with a frown on his face. "I'm not sharing," he stated as he clenched the noodle cup against his chest. Naruto would probably stroke the side of the cup lovingly if his hands weren't already occupied.

Gaara just rolled his eyes and grabbed an abandoned bottle of alcohol and a few dirty cups off the table and headed into the kitchen to deposit them.

"So," Kakashi stretched in his seat once he finished off his winnings, "How was your day today?"

Naruto smiled as he sat down across from his adoptive father. "It was awesome!" He paused as his eyes twinkled in amusement. "We sparred," his smile turned into an evil grin.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Did ya now? And how did that go?"

Gaara huffed as he entered the room, "My ass is going to be sore for a week."

"That's what she said! Ow!" Kakashi yelped as Iruka bashed him upside the head with an annoyed fist. The wolf let out a small nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck, "Not that I would know. Hehe…"

Gaara glared flaming blades of furry at the wolf Jinchūriki, his turquoise eyes gleaming with the promise of pain. "Why in the _hell_ would you teach a move like that to your own son?"

Kakashi noticed the faint blush creeping along the stoic red-head's face and his eyes quickly glanced over to the snickering blond across from him, his eyes widening a fraction. "You didn't… on _Gaara_?" he asked in disbelief looking a little terrified.

Naruto's giggles turned into full blown laughter as he clenched his stomach and nodded. "It was _so_ funny," he gasped for breath, "and he flew so far!"

Gaara continued to glare at the wolf as his embarrassment grew. "You're such a fucking perv," he grumbled, earning a sharp look from Iruka who hated cursing. Gaara's ears drooped as Naruto, around mouthfuls of slurping noodles, began to tell Kakashi in excruciating detail about how he used 'Kakashi's 1000 Years of Pain' technique on his best friend.

* * *

The next day Naruto and Gaara were thrown out of the house by an irate Iruka who was sporting a killer hangover.

As usual, Naruto waved and joked with nearly every Jinchūriki they passed while Gaara just walked silently next to his energetic companion. While Naruto felt the need to make everyone his friend, wanting them to like him not just because of his strong blood-line but for who he was as a person, Gaara simply enjoyed having Naruto as his only friend, not caring to exert more energy than needed by being chummy with everyone. If acting like this made most people shy away from him in fear thinking that he was a cold hearted bastard who would sooner rip out their still beating hearts than look at them, then he didn't care; Naruto knew who he was and that was good enough for him.

The two teens were headed over to Gaara's brother's house on the south side of town, which meant they had to walk about an hour around the outskirts of Konoha's Wall to get to their destination.

"Why are we going to Kankurō-nii's house again?" asked Naruto, as he smiled at a little girl with antlers who was tugging on her mother's skirt. The little girl blushed and hid her face in the thick fabric in her hands.

Gaara sighed, "I promised him we would help him move today. I told you last week, remember?"

Naruto laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. "Oh yeah," he frowned down at the soot from his blackened hair that had caught beneath his claws. Naruto hated his hair feeling so dirty, but it was the only way he was able to be out in Bijūgakure, and he loved his fellow Jinchūriki too much to stay away. He sometimes hated the fact that Kakashi had decided to raise him as a human within the walls of Konoha, but knew it had been for his own good.

Naruto and Gaara walked in a comfortable silence for another 10 minutes before they heard a call from off to their left. The two teens turned to see a herd of children between the ages of five and twelve running towards them.

"Kyuubi-oyabun!" Konohamaru called from the front of the pack as he led the group to a stop in front of the two older Jinchūriki. The young squirrel smiled up to his idol and bounced a little in excitement. He held up a ball, "Come play with us!"

Naruto smiled down at his young friend and then looked over the rest of the group who were looking just as excited as Konohamaru.

"Sorry kids," he placed a clawed hand on top of the squirrels head between his long pointed ears, "I have stuff I have to do today."

Gaara noticed Naruto's shoulders drooped a little as the children let out a loud "aw" of disappointment. He watched Naruto give an apologetic smile, unable to hide the longing in his eyes, and sighed. "Just go."

Naruto perked up and turned to the red-head, "Really? But what about-"

"Don't worry about it," Gaara waved a hand in dismissal, "You can do _all_ the work tomorrow that we don't get done today." Gaara smirked, knowing that the thought of playing with a bunch of kids in exchange for a day's worth of manual labor was an offer Naruto could not refuse. Technically he and Kankurō could just sit back today and have Naruto do all the work tomorrow, but Gaara didn't have the heart to be _that_ cruel.

Naruto smiled brightly, "Thanks Gaara!" He turned to the children in excitement and snagged the ball from Konohamaru. "What are we playing?"

The children cheered and took off toward a clearing that was near the eastern door of the great Wall. Naruto waved quickly to Gaara and followed his playmates. Gaara smiled at his friend's back before continuing his way southward.

* * *

"Pass it!" Naruto called as he ran towards the makeshift goal. A young boy with dark tiger stripes covering his pale skin kicked the ball to the awaiting fox and cheered when Naruto stopped the ball under his foot before continuing on his way to the goal.

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered back as his feet dribbled the ball. He raised his foot to kick the ball around the rhino Jinchūriki who was guarding the goal when he was hit from the side by a ton of bricks. "Shi-ah!" he cried, flailing his arms, before crashing into one of the many mud puddles that littered the road from the heavy rain the night before.

"Got you!" Naruto looked down to his waist that was tangled in a pile of limbs. He had been tackled by at least 6 children, who were now smiling happily back at him in triumph.

Naruto frowned in mock annoyance, "That's cheating. You never said this was tackle soccer." He shifted the kids off his legs and winced at the mud that was seeping through his thin shirt and shorts. He looked at his mud coated hand and shook it trying to dislodge the thicker clumps that stuck to his narrow fingers. He failed to miss the mischievous looks the children were giving each other before a glob of mud hit him in the face.

An all out mud fight began. Children ran around screaming with joy as they threw mud at each other, as if it were snow, Naruto right in the middle of the fray. The group had no worry of getting scolded by adults since this part of town was mainly used for storage and what little residents who lived nearby were gone for the day.

Naruto laughed as he launched a mud ball towards a girl with glistening wings pulled flat along her back. The girl shrieked and threw herself behind a crate, her thin antennae twitching wildly as the mud splattered against the wall to her left.

Naruto considered creeping up on the girl but was startled out of his scheming by a cry of fear.

He looked towards the cry to see Konohamaru struggling against a hand that was holding tightly to his long blue scarf. The hand belonged to a burly human man who was digging into his pocket with his free hand. Naruto quickly glanced around to see a group of 10 human men, dressed all in black, lunging towards the rest of the now fleeing children.

Naruto growled and sprinted for the man holding the young squirrel when he saw a syringe glistening in the man's hand sliding out of his pocket. Naruto didn't know who these men were, but he knew they were up to no good.

The human was distracted trying to insert the syringe into the struggling Jinchūriki so he never saw Naruto coming. Naruto's fist collided with the man's face as an angered roar tore through his throat. The punch was enough to make the man drop his grip from the scarf as he flew through the air and smashed into the dirt with a loud thud. A small groan escaped the man's lips before he stilled and lost consciousness.

Turning quickly back to Konohamaru to see that he was unharmed, Naruto pointed to a small group of younger Jinchūriki who were huddled, quaking in terror, by a broken crate near the edge of the road. "Get them out of here," he ordered. Konohamaru nodded, rubbing tears from his cheeks, and sprinted off towards the group of whimpering children.

Trusting the squirrel to lead those children to safety, Naruto turned and headed towards the nearest human who had just grabbed small boy with green scales lining his dark cheekbones and forearms. The boy whipped his long lizard tail around frantically in hopes of dislodging the man's grip.

"Let go of him!" Naruto shouted as he slashed at the man's arm with his claws. The man cried out and released the boy. His cry drew the attention of the remaining humans and they all paused in their hunt to stare at Naruto. Naruto stood still in a slightly crouched position with his legs tight in preparation to spring forward, panting heavily with the adrenaline running through his veins, baring his fangs and brandishing his claws threateningly. His deep red eyes flashed dangerously as they darted from one human to the next assessing the situation.

Nine against one were never good odds, even with Naruto having the advantage of strength. He knew he could take these men, but just hoped that none of them had a gun. Guns brought bystanders into the mix and Naruto would have none of that.

The fox had never attacked a human before, but he was pissed and wasn't about to let these men hurt his people. A part of him was hoping he could intimidate the men enough to just give up and leave, and another part wanted to destroy these humans enough so they would never think of returning to his village again.

One of the humans noticed the last of the children running behind a building and out of their reach, and let out an angry growl of frustration. "Dammit," he pulled out a knife and rushed Naruto, causing the other men to follow his example.

Naruto cursed and used his chakra to increase his speed to dodge a swinging knife. Fists, legs, and blades flew wildly as the fighting began. Even without Naruto's advantage of speed and strength, it was clear that he was a much better fighter then the humans. While the human's attacks were rushed and sloppy, Naruto's consisted of precise punches and jabs at pressure points that landed a hit with almost every strike.

Naruto flipped over the head of a lunging attacker and kicked him square in the back causing him to crash into one of his companions. Naruto landed softly on the balls of his feet as the two men crumpled to the ground.

Breathing heavily out of his mouth, Naruto looked at the damage he had ensued. Ten humans lay scattered along the road, bloodied and battered. He let out a sigh, letting his tense muscles relax as adrenaline drain from his system.

Hearing a faint shuffling noise behind him, Naruto turned expecting to see the children he had just defended. His eyes widened as a loud bang rang through the air. A pain shot through Naruto's chest and he dropped to the dirt unconscious.

* * *

 _ **A.N.** \- Dundunduun! Here ends chapter two! So, how was it? Hopefully my sense of humor isn't too far off from everyone else's… Just to let everyone know, even though this chapter was pretty silly it was just to show Naruto's home and village life, as well as to tell more about the Jinchūriki of this universe. The next chapter and the ones after will not be so happy._

 _So, I'd just like to say that I love Gaara. He's one of my favorite Naruto characters; my other will be coming in at a later time. In fact, if I wasn't so obsessed with SasuNaru than this fic would be GaaNaru, but it's not so Gaara is just the best friend._

 _Here's a Shippuden SPOILER for those of you who haven't watched like any of it… when Gaara "died" towards the beginning I was so upset that I stopped watching the show for like two years, only to find out that he would be fine. Two years of my life wasted! Lol, jk. Anyways, I've always liked Gaara, even when he first showed up and was a homicidal maniac I thought he was cool. I like the thought of him being a total pushover when it comes to Naruto because really, he totally is._

 _We will get to meet some Uchiha's next chapter! Hopefully Sasuke, we'll see. Here's the link to my Gaara/Kyuubi-sama picture again so you don't have to scroll all the way to the top again._

deviantart DOT com/art/Attack-Hug-TTIWDF-574387804

 _Don't forget to review! Until next time!_


	3. Chapter 3 Leashed

_A.N.- Hello again! Chapter three has arrived! But alas, no Sasuke… He will be here next chapter I promise! Thank you reviews and favs/follows for the last chapter! I really appreciate_ _it! Did anyone get a chance to check out my pic? I'll most likely post various pics to go with this story so if you check them out then please comment and let me know if you're reading my fic!_

 _This is un-beta'd, but I read it like a thousand times so hopefully there are little to no mistakes. If you find any than please feel free to let me know. Constructive criticism is welcome._

 ** _Warnings!-_** _More cursing in this chapter. I couldn't help it -_-; Also, there is some homophobic language used in this chapter. I felt_ terrible _writing it, but felt it was necessary to truly convey the characters feelings on the matter. There is also some mild torture/violence. Please R &R! Enjoy!_

 **That Time I Went Down Fighting**

3\. Leashed

Naruto awoke with a gasp, sitting up quickly, only to have a stabbing pain shoot through his chest. He gave a small cry, clenched his teeth and eyes closed against the pain. Blood rushed to his head and left him feeling slightly dizzy and nauseous. He let out a slow breath through his parted lips to try to sooth his queasiness.

"Whoa, calm down brat," a gentle hand pushed Naruto back down on his back before releasing his shoulder.

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes in confusion, wondering what had happened and who was talking to him. Kind brown eyes met his gaze and Naruto blinked. As his eyes focused, the woman with honey-blond hair leaning over him stood up straight and frowned in concern. Florescent lights of a medical room replaced the blonde as she moved causing Naruto to squint, a sharp headache quickly forming behind his eyes.

The woman glanced away, "Is this really necessary?"

Naruto followed her gaze and was surprised to see three human men with dark hair sitting along the far wall. Humans meant that he was back in Konoha, since no human would be caught dead in a Jinchūriki hospital. Naruto thanked his lucky stars that losing consciousness meant his Jinchūriki features had receded.

"What happened?" Naruto questioned, his voice sounding raspy. His mouth felt dry so he tried to build up some saliva to relieve the uncomfortable feeling before running his tongue along is equally dry lips. He struggled to sit up again. His arms felt stiff as the dried mud flaked off, leaving brown crumbs on the white sheets of his bed.

"You were shot," the woman looked at him with a frown, "you're lucky to be alive."

Naruto looked down to see his chest wrapped in white bandages, the right side covering thick pads of gauze that were slightly tinted red from the blood underneath. He rotated his right shoulder and hissed at the pain the movement caused.

"They used a scattershot bullet that shattered upon impact. I got all the pieces out so your life is no longer in danger…from the wound." Naruto didn't like the way the blonde woman said that last part, there was a warning in her voice that he couldn't quite understand. She placed a gentle hand back on his bare shoulder. Irritation marred her lovely features, "Those fucking-"

"Tsunade." A commanding tone cute her off, causing the woman to sigh and step away from her patient.

Naruto turned to see that one of the men had stood, a scowl pulling at his lips. The man was middle aged with black eyes and dark brown hair, frown lines were visible beneath his mouth. Naruto could feel the anger rolling off the man as he approached his bed. "You're lucky you didn't kill anyone _beast_ ," he sneered, eyes narrowing as he glared at Naruto.

Trying to bluff, Naruto smiled and gave a small uncomfortable chuckle. "Beast? What are you talking about? I'm human," he lied.

The man's frown deepened and he reached into his pocket. A searing pain, starting in the back of his neck, suddenly shot through Naruto. He screamed in pain, throwing his head back as all the muscles in his upper back clenched, and fell back onto the bed. As quickly as the pain started, it stopped, leaving Naruto shuttering for breath.

Once he regained his senses, the fox lifted a hand to his neck surprised to feel smooth cool metal against his fingertips. "What the hell is this," he questioned aloud, coughing a little. Now that Naruto knew that the metal was there, he couldn't un-feel it and he suddenly felt like he was being choked. His mind turned panicked and made him think the object was pressing down on him even though it was gently resting around his neck.

"It's a chakra suppressor that's been attached to your nervous system," a gravelly voice stated from across the room. Naruto slowly turned his head to see an older man with a bandage wrapped around his brow and covering one eye stare at him with his remaining eye with a sadistic look. The scars disfiguring the man's features made it clear to Naruto that this man was a seasoned warrior. "You just proved your own lie," he stated smugly, casually resting his arm along the back of the empty seat next to him. "Though it looks like you have more chakra then the collar is calibrated for since you still look human. We'll have to fix that later."

The look in the man's eye of what was to come caused a small shudder to run up Naruto's spine. Naruto swallowed thickly as dread spread through him. ' _This is_ not _good_ ,' Naruto thought with a frown.

A snarl brought Naruto's attention back to the older man next to his bed. Naruto didn't like feeling so vulnerable lying in front of this man whose anger seemed to roll off him in waves, so he once again sat up with some difficulty since his muscles were still recovering from the shock of the collar. Darkened locks of hair, coated with globs of dried mud, fell into his eyes; he shook them out of the way in irritation.

Naruto was surprised when the man quickly grabbed his chin and roughly jerked his head up so they were eye to eye. "What unusual eyes," the man mused as his dark dead eyes peered into Naruto's bright blue. Most human's had dark eyes and hair and wouldn't see other colors unless they got up close and personal with a Jinchūriki, which they tended to not do. Throughout his childhood, Naruto would tell his human schoolmates that he was a foreigner whenever they would question him about his features. Even among the Jinchūriki, however, Naruto's eyes and bright hair (that was still covered with soot and mud) was uncommon.

He twisted his face out of the man's grip before returning his gaze back to the man beside him. He wasn't about to let these humans think he was a coward so he made sure to keep eye contact. "Hands off the goods you fucking perv," Naruto growled.

Naruto heard a soft snort from the side of the room and turned to see the last occupant of the room whom had yet to speak. The man was younger than the other two (though clearly older than Naruto), but he also had dark eyes and soft black hair that was tied in a low ponytail. Stress lines, that looked way too deep to be on someone so young, ran down the man's face on either side of his nose. The man stared emotionlessly back at Naruto, his body relaxed and showing an air of complete confidence. Naruto raised an eyebrow, thinking he must have imagined the noise.

The fox returned his attention back to the brooding human next to him, only to see the man's hand return to his pocket. Naruto's eyes widened in comprehension before pain once again erupted from his collar.

Naruto's entire body became ridged as all of his muscles seized up in agony. He clenched his teeth against the pain, not wanting to give the human the satisfaction of hearing him scream. Even though this shock of pain was stronger than the last he had somehow managed to remain upright, refusing to look even more vulnerable. Once the pain stopped, Naruto was left panting and disoriented.

"You insolent whelp," the man growled, bringing Naruto's blurry gaze back to him. "My name is Uchiha Fugaku and you will address me with respect." The fox just stared blankly at him. "What are you?" Fugaku demanded.

His mind finally clearing, Naruto swallowed down his pain, forcing his shivering away as his muscles continued to convulse. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know," Naruto smirked, showing more confidence than he felt. He knew he was playing with fire but he was still pleased when his voice came out smoothly.

Naruto noticed a slight twitch of irritation in the corner of the man's eye and felt proud. "Why did you attack those men?" Fugaku asked instead, realizing that punishing the boy was not having its intended effect.

Naruto frowned, "Those _men_ attacked _us_. They were trying to kidnap a group of children. I was simply defending them." Naruto paused, trying to cool his rapidly rising temper. "Besides, as you said, none of them died."

"A fortunate accident," the human scoffed.

Naruto growled in annoyance, "There was nothing 'accidental' about it. I don't kill humans… or anyone for that matter. I simply taught them that they were not welcome in our town. Ten against one isn't exactly a fair fight, but ten full grown men with weapons against a group of young children is even worse."

"Hn," was the man's reply.

' _Hn?'_ Naruto thought with annoyance. _'What kind of an answer is that?_ '

"What's your name beast?" Fugaku finally questioned after a few minutes of silently assessing Naruto.

Naruto remained quiet considering either not answering or just lying, but he was a _really_ bad liar and couldn't come up with a new name on the spot. He realized that he had been quiet for too long when he saw the man once again reaching for his pocket and the remote within that brought him pain. "Naruto," he breathed out in frustration.

This time he was sure he heard an amused snort coming from the confident man in the corner. Naruto turned to see the man smirking. Needless to say, that smirk annoyed the crap out of Naruto. The fox growled low in his throat and glared at the man.

"What's your fucking problem asshole?" He demanded angrily. Naruto knew that his name most commonly translated as 'fishcake', but his dads had told him that his parents named him after a great hero from their favorite book. Naruto had never actually read the book since he couldn't find a copy, but it had inspired him to become an avid reader. He was not happy with this unknown human scoffing at his given name.

"You will _not_ talk to my son in such a manner," Fugaku's angry voice brought Naruto's attention away from the now frowning son.

Naruto screamed when Fugaku grabbed him and forcefully shoved his fingers through the gauze and into Naruto's wounded chest destroying any work that had be done to repair it. The pain was too much for the fox to bear; his vision went dark as he slipped into the blissful realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

"Uchiha-sama, please stop!" Tsunade cried as she rushed back to the unconscious Jinchūriki's side. "You might cause internal damage," she pleaded, keeping her hands away from both the young boy and the angry man who was still holding him down.

Fugaku stared down at the unconscious male, his face returning to its usual blank slate. After a moment of silence, he grew annoyed by the doctors impatient hovering and stepped back, extracting his bloodied fingers from the wound.

Tsunade quickly moved past him to check Naruto's vitals and then began to cut the soiled bandages from his skin.

Fugaku turned and headed towards the door, the other two men stood and followed his lead. Just before reaching the door Fugaku turned back to the doctor who was now checking out the damage his fingers had created, "Fix him. And for God's sake _clean_ him, I won't allow some mud covered mongrel to stay in my home." His nose crinkled up in disgust as his gaze drifted over the still form of the Jinchūriki. "Once he regains consciousness then bring him to the faggot's room and let _him_ take care of him." He commanded Tsunade before exiting the room.

"Father, please stop calling _Otouto_ that." Fugaku turned to see his oldest son pinching the bridge of his nose to ward off a headache.

"Hn," Fugaku replied as he walked down the hall of his large home. He looked at his blood covered fingers with a thoughtful expression. "Danzo," he addressed the older man who was walking beside him. "Find out what you can about this…Naruto. There is something off about him," he paused, "he is obviously a skilled fighter…we might be able to use him."

Danzo nodded and turned down a hallway to their right, the sound of his slight limp following the two other men as they continued on their way.

"Itachi," Fugaku addressed his son, "tell your brother that he will have a new pet soon and that he better not lose this one. I don't want a repeat of last time."

Itachi glanced at his father, "Why Sasuke? Wouldn't it be better to have one of the servants nurse the boy back to health?"

"It's about time he learned his place in society. He needs to start acting like an Uchiha and show others their place. Maybe this Naruto will force Sasuke to be a man and break him; that Jinchūriki had far too much confidence and it needs to be crushed." Fugaku paused, a look of revulsion creeping onto his lips, "Besides, that queer likes anything with a dick, so he should be grateful."

Itachi sighed, refraining from reminding his father once again that he shouldn't use such slurs for his own son. He didn't want to cause his father to lash out anymore at his younger brother by reprimanding the man. Itachi simply nodded and took his leave. He headed towards his brother's room, knowing he would be sitting at his desk under a pile of paperwork that his father had demanded he finish by the end of the week.

* * *

Naruto slowly came into consciousness with a low groan. He felt terrible, his entire body ached, his mouth felt dry, and he could feel the beginning of a headache starting to pulse just behind his ears. He opened his eyes, only to quickly close them again against the bright light shinning overhead. He lifted a heavy feeling hand to rub at his eyelids.

"Oh good, you're awake," a strong female voice broke through Naruto's pain. He slowly opened his eyes, shielding them from the blinding lights with his raised hand. He was once again greeted by the soft smile of his doctor. ' _Tsunade,_ ' Naruto's mind provided. Even though Naruto had only heard the woman's name once, he had a habit of remembering names and faces, a useful skill he learned in his days roaming the streets of Bijūgakure.

Naruto opened his mouth to respond but his voice came out as broken whispers. Tsunade gently lifted his head and brought a cup of water to his lips which he greedily drank down, savoring the cold liquid as it filled his mouth and slid down his throat. His hands clenched around hers to keep a steady flow of liquid pouring from the cup. Once he was done drinking, Tsunade lowered his head and returned the cup to the bedside table.

"Do you remember what happened?" Tsunade gently questioned, her eyebrows pinching together in concern.

Naruto frowned and nodded, his throat still protesting when he tried to speak again.

Tsunade blew out an exasperated sigh, "Damn brat, you have quite the mouth on you." She raised an eyebrow at Naruto's small grin. "Your little stunt left you asleep for three days. I swear, Fugaku's fingers did more damage than that damn gun."

This news surprised Naruto. Usually when he was injured his chakra would heal him quickly, his most severe wounds took maybe a day tops before he returned to normal. Granted, he had never been shot before, but still. He was about to voice his concerns when he remembered the collar around his neck. He let his fingers brush against the metal and sent a questioning look towards the doctor.

Tsunade saw the gesture and nodded. "Yeah, that suppresser is keeping you from healing properly. Though since you can still use your chakra to change your looks then you should divert it to healing instead. You're already in the lion's den so you might as well drop the human act."

Naruto's frown deepened and he shook his head. He tried to focus his chakra in his chest to try to start the healing process by force, but was only able to access a small amount of the energy. The collar was somehow keeping his chakra locked tight, only allowing a small trickle to seep through. Naruto didn't know if this trickle was in the collars design or if he just had too much chakra for it to contain, he assumed it was the later.

He tried to tug at the collar, barely able to fit his pinky finger between it and his neck, and looked at Tsunade pleadingly. "Off," he choked out. God, he hurt so badly.

The doctor just looked at Naruto in sympathy. "Sorry brat, I can't help you," she pointed to her own neck that was sporting a matching collar. It was a shinny piece of smooth silver metal about an inch wide and just a few millimeters thick. Small blue lights ran the length of the collar spaced an inch apart all the way around the silver band. "It locks remotely and I don't have the key." She tapped the back of the collar, behind her slender neck, hidden under her hair. "If you try to force it, it will kill you since it's connected to your nervous system. I've seen it happen, you won't go painlessly."

Naruto's eyebrows came together in confusion, ' _She's a Jinchūriki too?_ ' He took in her human appearance; she had to be using her chakra to make herself look that way so she was obviously a 'pure-blood'. He hadn't heard of any other Jinchūriki besides himself that had been born looking human. Maybe she was like him? Was he not the only one left? A small flutter of hope tingled in his chest. Something wasn't right though, something was off. He forced his little trickle of chakra towards the doctor… nothing. "Why can't I feel you?" His voice came out raspy and a little panicked.

Tsunade again tapped her collar. "It feels empty doesn't it?" Her hazel eyes dimmed with sadness. "These stupid collars trap our chakra so were can't feel each other. That's why the Jinchūriki in Bijūgakure don't know we're here. We can't feel them and they can't feel us."

Naruto's eyes widened in horror. To take away the Jinchūriki's ability to connect with each other on a deeper level using their chakra was just wrong. Naruto knew now that it was his overabundance of chakra that was preventing the collar from working properly. He just needed to get closer to a free Jinchūriki to see if he could connect with them still. For now he would just focus that small amount of energy on recovering from the gunshot.

"But how are you-"

"How do I look human?" Tsunade cut him off. Seeing the fox nod, she continued, "See this?" She pointed to a violet diamond in the center of her forehead. "This allows me to look human without using any of my chakra. It keeps me looking young too, but that's another story. The human's wanted me for my advanced medical skills, but didn't want to see my true form so they branded this on me. So now, even without this cursed collar I would always look human." She let out a bitter laugh. Naruto opened his mouth to ask what kind of Jinchūriki she was, but she quickly lifted a hand to silence him. "You really don't want to know. It's not pretty." Once again, her eyes filled with sadness, "But I sometimes wish I could return to how I used to look, to the way I was born."

' _Well that answers that question_ ,' Naruto thought with a ping of disappointment.

Tsunade cleared her throat and shook her head, clearing her mind of mourning the loss of her identity. "Anyways brat, let's get that catheter out and move you to your new room."

"Ok Granny," Naruto nodded.

Tsunade looked at him with a start, " _What_ did you just call me?"

Naruto grinned glad to see an expression other than grief on the woman's face. Tsunade huffed in annoyance, but couldn't bring herself to reprimand the young man since he was injured and he would need some humor for what awaited him.

Ten minutes later Naruto was completely free of tubes and needles. He rubbed the back of his hand where the IV left a small puncture. He winced at the slight pain the gesture caused. He could already see a bruise forming under his tan skin and shuddered to think of what the rest of his body looked like. Tsunade had given him some meds to numb most of the pain, but he could still feel a dull throbbing ache throughout his chest and right shoulder.

Tsunade finished checking Naruto's vitals and smiled at what she saw. "Well other than being full holes, you're as healthy as a horse."

Naruto snorted in bitter amusement. He once again tugged at his collar, "How can they get away with doing this to us? Isn't it against the law or something?"

Tsunade shrugged, "Honestly I don't really know. I don't think the king even knows what's going on." Seeing Naruto raise an eyebrow in question, Tsunade continued, "King Obito has been sick for a number of years. In fact, I used to be his doctor before this," she gestured to her collar. "Once he became bedridden and the king's Regent stepped in, things started changing. I was taken off the king's care and only human doctors were allowed to see him." She frowned at the memory, "He was…is a good man. Personally he never had a problem with Jinchūriki and would probably be upset if he found out what was going on. He never intended Konoha to be a dangerous place for Jinchūriki; he didn't want to follow in his ancestors footsteps. A lot of good that did us," she let out an un-amused snort.

She paused, trying to assess her next words, "In fact, you've already had the pleasure to meet the current Regent. He's the one that holds control of your collar for now."

Naruto's eyes widened in comprehension, "Uchiha Fugaku," he breathed out. Tsunade nodded sullenly. She really felt bad for the kid.

Naruto frowned, "But isn't the Regent's duty to act upon the kings wishes?"

Tsunade scoffed, "It is, but the sale of Jinchūriki as pets is a lucrative market."

"Sick bastards," Naruto grumbled. He wondered why he had never heard of the Jinchūriki market when the mention of 'pet' sparked a memory. When he was about 11, he had been jealous when one of his classmates had come to class bragging that he had just gotten a new pet tiger. Everyone in the class bitched and moaned because their parents were all too poor to afford such extravagant pets. He remembered going home after a long day of school and telling Iruka that he wanted a pet. That was the first and only time Iruka had struck him, slapping his cheek with a look of horrified anger. Iruka had locked himself away in his bedroom and didn't come out until Kakashi came home. His eyes were rimmed with red as he hugged Naruto tightly to his chest and said he was sorry.

That meant that this Jinchūriki pet thing had been happening for at _least_ 6 or 7 years. Naruto frowned at the memory, understanding his father's reaction and fully agreeing with it. But…that meant that Iruka knew what was happening and he had never told Naruto. How many others knew what was happening to their kin in the human city? Why had nothing been done about this?

"You have no idea," Naruto gave Tsunade a questioning look but she waved her hand brushing off her own comment. "Let's get your bandages changed then I'll bring you to your room. Sorry to say this but you now belong to the Regent's youngest son."

Naruto looked horrified. Not only was he now being considered property, but he was going to be the property of someone closely related to the man who had allowed the enslavement his kin.

After Tsunade finished changing his bandages, proving Naruto's suspicions of his bruises being large and dark correct, she helped him into a wheelchair. Naruto was not happy to discover that he had been stripped of his clothing and was now sitting in a thin hospital gown. A chilly draft seeped under his gown and he pressed his legs together to keep the cold off of his groin. A blond lock of hair fell in his face and he brushed it away in annoyance. He noticed that he had been washed completely of the dirt and grime that he had accumulated from the fight in the street.

Wheeling him out of the clean room he had woken up in, Naruto took in his surroundings. The walls were an off-white stone, with colorful tapestries of the royal family crest adorning them. Naruto stared at the white and red fan. "Are we in the castle?"

Tsunade hummed in confirmation from behind him. "Fugaku moved his family in once the king became too ill to do his duty." Naruto noticed her lack of honorifics for the man, but remained silent. She glanced around the empty hall and leaned forward to whisper in Naruto's ear, "He's preparing for the king's death ahead of time. He's King Obito's older cousin and closest living relative so he will be next in line for the crown."

Naruto scowled at the idea of looking forward to a relative's death, ' _Selfish bastard_.' He had heard when he was younger that the king's kid brother suddenly died in an accident, cutting off that direct bloodline unless the king bore a son. It looked like the king had fallen ill before producing an heir. He wondered why he had never heard of the king's illness since he grew up inside the city. _'They probably didn't want to show other countries Konoha's weakness,_ ' he mused. It made sense.

Tsunade turned a corner and Naruto made sure to make a mental note of his surroundings in case he had the chance to escape later on. They turned a few more corners and came to a dark wooden door. Tsunade knocked and received no answer. "I guess he's out," she shrugged her shoulders and pushed open the heavy door before wheeling Naruto inside.

Naruto blinked as daylight assaulted his eyes. A row of floor to ceiling glass windows lined the far wall displaying a large garden surrounded by a tall stone wall that blocked off the rest of the city. Naruto could see grass, trees, and flowers blowing gently in the breeze and a strong urge to roll in that grass and take in the scents of nature washed over him. He had been in this stuffy castle for far too long, even though he had been unconscious for the majority of the time.

Tsunade noticed his lingering gaze and sighed, "Don't even think about it brat. Those walls will activate your collar causing you to lose consciousness in a matter of seconds. The activation beacons are scattered all around the city so trying to escape is useless. As for going outside and getting fresh air… I'll try to convince the other brat that it will be good for your health."

Naruto could only assume that the 'other brat' that the doctor was referring to was his new owner. ' _Stupid collar…stupid humans…stupid Uchiha_ ,' he silently grumbled to himself. With a feeling of gloom Naruto forced himself to look away from nature's freedom to take in the remainder of the room.

The room was relatively large, much larger than Naruto's living room and bedroom combined, but that made sense since his home was farthest away from the enormous castle pressed up against the great Wall. The further from the castle, the less the wealth spread to the people.

A great hearth sat in the left wall, empty of fire allowing the natural sunlight to warm the room. Another closed door was to its right that Naruto assumed lead to either a bathroom or a closet, maybe both. A large mahogany desk sat at an angle in the corner between the glass windows and the wall that held the fireplace. It was littered with stacks of papers and scrolls, but showed some organization amongst the chaos. A comfy looking chair sat behind it facing the rest of the room. Bookshelves lined the wall to the left of the doorway facing the windows. The right wall had a tapestry of the Uchiha emblem, it being the only decoration adorning the walls. Under the cloth there was a large four poster bed with midnight blue sheets and comforter. In the corner to Naruto's direct right, wedged between the cold stone wall and the large bed, a small cot had been set up with only 2-3 feet of space between it and the bed. Small matching nightstands stood on either side of the bed, the one by the cot sported a small lamp while the farther one had a digital alarm clock.

Tsunade wheeled Naruto over to the low cot and helped him lay down, fluffing his small pillow and covering his gown-clad body with a thin blanket. She parked the wheelchair by the foot of the bed, "You might need this to get around for the next few days. I'll have crutches sent just in case you need them by that time."

Naruto nodded and mumbled a "thank you." He felt exhausted and could barely find the strength to reposition his body to get more comfortable.

Tsunade nodded in return and sat on the edge of the cot by Naruto's hip. She was frowning and seemed to be hesitating. With a sigh, the doctor pulled a syringe out of her pocket. "Fugaku ordered that you be sedated if his son wasn't here to greet you. He didn't want you running amuck since your stubbornness showed him that you obviously would." She stuck the needle into his arm before Naruto could protest.

Naruto shuddered when he felt the cold liquid move into his bloodstream. His mind started to cloud from the strong drug almost immediately. He started to blink, fighting the pull of sleep, as his eyelids got heavy.

Tsunade stood and made to leave. "Oh, I almost forgot," she turned back to look at the fox who was quickly losing consciousness, "the littlest Uchiha has a bit of an anger issue, so try to watch your mouth."

A slurred version of "shit" left Naruto's lips before the darkness overtook him.

* * *

 _ **A.N.-**_ _Well, Naruto's screwed. Haha… Woot, that chapter was a lot longer than the other ones. I hope everyone liked it. Let me know what you all thought! Thanks for reading! Review are much appreciated!_

 _Next chapter- Sasuke arrives! Until next time!_


	4. Chapter 4 Bastard

_A.N.- Hello again! Chapter four is finally here! Sasuke is here! And best of all, Naruto and Sasuke meet! So I realized while writing this chapter that Sasuke is really hard for me to write, much harder than Gaara. Oh well…_

 _Also, please forgive any OOCness. Remember that this is an AU and their personalities have slightly changed. I wrote Naruto a little more mature and thoughtful, but I figured that since he was raised by Iruka and Kakashi instead of being left to be an obnoxious attention seeking brat (sorry Naruto!) then he would be a little different. I just didn't want him to constantly be screaming his head off… Hopefully everyone will enjoy the changes though. If you don't then I guess just read the manga or watch the anime..._

 ** _Warning_** _\- You know what? From now on, I'm not going to warn about the language anymore. Just assume there will be foul language. I mean, look at the title of this chapter for goodness sake. Lol._

 _Note- Similar to the Naruto world, this one has some electronics like cell phones and whatnot, but no cars. They travel by foot or horseback. Don't judge, that's just how I wrote it._

 _Un-beta'ed. R &R and Enjoy!_

 **That Time I Went Down Fighting**

4\. The Bastard

Uchiha Sasuke massaged his temple with his free hand as he walked down the hall to his room. He was pretty sure he was getting a migraine. He rolled his head, stretching his neck, hoping to alleviate some of the tension.

He was just returning from court which left him tired and annoyed. He had just spent the last six hours listening to his father debate with a group of nobles and the local farmers. The discussion finally ended with a treaty stating that the farmers would provide the capital with more goods for a smaller profit in return for the capital providing the farmers with military protection. Sasuke didn't agree with the treaty since the farmers barely earned enough money to survive as it was and it was a time of peace in the Fire Country so they didn't need military personnel occupying their land and using up more of their resources. Besides, it was the capital's duty to protect its citizens anyways; the farmers already paid taxes on top of everything else for those exact services.

Sasuke knew his father was playing a dangerous game. If he pushed the citizens too far then there was a chance they would rebel and leave the country in ruin. But Fugaku was smart and knew how to manipulate people. He knew how to instill fear in those around him with hints of danger lurking closer than people suspected. He was a cold hearted bastard and Sasuke hated him.

Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, he turned it off silent and checked for missed calls. There were none. Sasuke sighed, happy with the fact that he wouldn't have to communicate with anyone else for the rest of the night. He casually slid the small device back into his pocket and cracked his neck as he continued to make his way down the hallway.

As soon as he entered his room and shut the door behind him he let his shoulders slump and let out a low sigh, dropping his Uchiha composure for just a moment. He really wanted to take a nap before he started on the new stack of political documents that his father insisted he take care of, but he needed a shower first.

Turning left, Sasuke made his way to his bathroom, making sure to throw the bundle of scrolls he had been holding towards his desk. They scattered all over the floor. He would clean them up later. Opening the door, he stepped into his walk-in closet to grab a towel and a pair of sleep pants before turning and entering his large bathroom.

He quickly peeled off his uncomfortable court clothes and stepped into his shower, thanking the gods for indoor plumbing. He sighed in contentment as the warm water washed over his muscles; sitting silently in a chair for hours always left his back and shoulders stiff. Though he was grateful that he had actually been allowed to sit today, most court days he was forced to stand which usually left his feet aching as well as his back. Showers always made him feel better and would often wash away his headaches along with the dirt and sweat that clung to his body.

He gathered soap in his hands and started washing his body, letting his mind drift over everything he needed to get done for the week. He was glad that his father forced him to only attend court once a week since Itachi was the next in line after Fugaku, and Sasuke would most likely never get a chance to wear the crown. He didn't mind though, the life of a ruler wasn't really the life for him.

His father still insisted that he 'play his part for the Uchiha clan' and forced him to become a paper pusher. He was in charge of signing off documents, writing progress reports, scheduling meetings for various noble gatherings, and even writing rough drafts for smaller treaties. He was like his father's own personal secretary and he couldn't wait until it was all over. In a few years he would be sent to a neighboring country to act as the Fire Country's ambassador. Until that time he was going to excel in his job, double and triple checking all of his work to keep it clean and organized. He didn't do it for his father; he did it for his pride as an Uchiha. His father may look at him in disdain but he intended to prove himself better than his father to the rest of the world.

Sasuke felt that he owed nothing to the man that sired him, learning long ago that he was just a hindrance that his father kept around for social purposes. He made it his mission to piss the man off, even if it earned him a lashing or two. His brother had warned him time and time again to not test the man, but Sasuke couldn't help it. He was stubborn, a trait he learned from the old Uchiha himself, and made sure to exploit his sexuality as much as possible in front of the man and the rest of court because it only brought shame to his father, making him look bad, and Sasuke loved it. More than once he had been caught with a random male lover in a secluded part of the castle that Sasuke conveniently 'forgot' was frequented by nobles and servants alike. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle silently to himself when he thought of the last time his father caught him. The consequences had hurt like hell, but it had been worth it.

Turning off the water, Sasuke stepped out of the shower and scrubbed a fluffy black towel over his head making his clean black hair stick out at odd angles. He wouldn't be leaving his room again until the next morning so he would worry about his appearance at that time. He then quickly dried his body, the cold tile floor against his bare feet making him shiver, before pulling on his sleep pants. He decided to forgo a shirt since the late summer sun had warmed his room to a comfortable temperature. The warmth would probably stay throughout the night even with the white stone sucking away any heat that touched it, usually leaving the castle feeling cold and lonely. He was glad he had decided to stay on the bottom floor when he and his family moved in years ago. His father and brother had rooms a few stories up where the 'important people' usually stayed, but Sasuke chose the bottom floor because the ground held a lot of heat (which he tended to need since he had poor circulation causing him to be dubbed 'the ice prince' among his peers in school) and he enjoyed being able to see nature right outside his window, he didn't need a view of the city that the upper stories showed.

Throwing his soiled towel and clothing in the hamper outside the bathroom door, Sasuke entered his bedroom and froze. There, lying on the cot that had remained empty next to his bed for the last few days was a body.

Sasuke quietly made his way across his room, his bare feet falling silently on the tatami that covered the hard stone floor underneath, to stand above the unconscious male. The man looked to be around his own age, with tan skin and bright blond hair. The Uchiha had never seen a blond male before and couldn't decide if he liked it or not. He knew that he didn't like blonde females; then again, he didn't like any female so that didn't really count. Sasuke leaned over him to get a better look at his face. Since it was a few hours past noon the sunlight didn't reach this corner of the room very well, plus Sasuke's large bed provided an extra shadow over the low cot.

He peered into the face that looked gentle in sleep. Sasuke raised an eyebrow when he noticed three thin lines on each of the blond's cheeks, looking like old scars that were slightly lighter than the rest of his face. They appeared to be the only blemish against the man's otherwise smooth skin and didn't diminish his looks. Sasuke let his gaze drift down to full lips that were slightly parted letting soft breaths escape.

He then noticed the silver collar around the male's slender neck and he understood why he was here. This was the Jinchūriki Itachi had been telling him about. The one that his father had insisted Sasuke take care of, like he had _so_ much free time to sit around nursing an injured Jinchūriki back to health. Sasuke scoffed as he thought back to the pile of paperwork that littered his desk and floor.

According to Itachi, he had been returning to the city with his father and a small squad of soldiers when they came upon a street brawl between the Jinchūriki and a group of humans. Apparently the blond claimed to have been defending a group of children from the men who had been sent into the town to collect more stock for the market. After seeing the unknown Jinchūriki, who had been caked in mud from head to toe, attacking the humans with amazing skill (this comment had surprised Sasuke because his brother hardly ever praised anyone) Fugaku had ordered for one of his soldiers to shoot the young man. Upon seeing that none of the humans were killed, and the Jinchūriki still alive after the bullets struck him in the chest, Fugaku ordered that he be brought back to the castle for interrogation. Itachi had mentioned that the boy had a mouth on him and had even insulted their father by calling him a 'fucking perv' which almost made Sasuke laugh in amusement. _Almost._ Itachi claimed that they were only able to get a name out of the boy (which Sasuke promptly forgot because he couldn't care less) before he lost consciousness again, so they didn't know his breed other than that he was clearly a 'pure-blood' which made Fugaku happy since 'pure-bloods' were harder to catch and thus worth more. It was only fitting that the Uchiha clan have only 'pure-bloods' as pets. (Not that anyone could tell since the collars prevented them from using their chakra.)

Sasuke returned his gaze back to the blond's face, taking in his human features and remembering Itachi saying that he must have a large amount of chakra to sustain his features even with the collar in place. "Hm," he mused as he continued to explore the Jinchūriki's face that remained relaxed in sleep.

He then let his eyes drift down over the blond's body taking in his lean yet muscular features. He ignored the bandages that were wrapped around the man's broad chest and continued downward. His gaze stilled when he noticed a dark tattoo spiraling out from the blond's bellybutton along his toned abs. Curving symbols that looked like a foreign language were located around the spiral in what seemed to be a thought out placement. A thin line of blond hair formed a happy trail under his bellybutton, disappearing under the thin blanket that had pooled around his hips. Well, that proved he was a natural blond. ' _Damn_ ,' he thought in admiration as he began absentmindedly tracing the spiral with his fingers, watching in avid fascination as the muscles danced under his ministrations. _'Maybe having a Jinchūriki like_ this _won't be so bad after all…_ '

"Get the fuck off me before I rip your dick off," an angry snarl brought the Uchiha out of his hypnotized state causing his fingers to still. Apparently at some point he had climbed on top of the blond and was now straddling his hips. Oops.

His eyes snapped up to see the Jinchūriki's eyes flutter open before they focused on him and narrowed, a frown replacing his once relaxed lips. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat as the piercing blue eyes shone with anger and seemed to bore into his soul.

* * *

Naruto glared at the dark haired man on top of him. ' _What does this mother fucker think he's doing?_ ' Naruto's frown deepened as the man stared back, frozen like a deer in headlights, his dark eyes wide in realization that he had been caught red handed.

Naruto took a moment to assess the young man. He had pitch black hair that looked damp and a little wild, vary pale skin that almost glowed against the offset of the hair that fell around his slightly down-turned face, and dark eyes that seemed as black as his hair.

Naruto pulled his gaze away from the man's eyes to travel over his straight nose, down to his thin lips that were colored a pale pink, and then over his bare chest and arms. One of the man's arms was propping himself up on the mattress next to Naruto's waist while the other hovered over his torso, his fingers resting gently on Naruto's abdomen. The blonds gaze drifter further down to see the raven's dark blue clad legs straddling his hips. He couldn't believe this man had actually climbed on top of him to fondle him while he had been asleep. ' _Sick bastard_ ,' a deep growl rumbled in his chest as his gaze snapped back up to the man's face to see that he still hadn't lost his blank stare.

He raised an eyebrow, wondering why the man had yet to move off of him.

He watched as the raven quickly composed himself, an arrogant smirk gracing his lips. It was the same smirk that Naruto had seen on the older human from earlier, whom Naruto could only assume was this guys brother since their features were almost identical, and it pissed him off just as much as the last time he had seen it.

What came next, though, pissed the blond off even more.

"Hn," the pale man hn'd, his smirk remaining plastered on his face.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "That's not even a word, bastard," he ground out, annoyed. He was pleased when that annoying smirk was quickly replaced by a frown.

A few moments passed as the two men simply stared at each other, sapphire and obsidian eyes narrowing in silent challenge. The Uchiha looked way too comfortable as he remained perched on Naruto's hips and Naruto began to grow impatient.

"Any time now, bastard, would be great." Naruto bucked his hips a little to try to dislodge the raven. He watched as the human closed his eyes, took a slow steadying breath, before opening them again letting his smirk slide back into place.

Naruto couldn't help but tense as the raven's dark eyes took on an intense gleam as they stared into his blue eyes. Naruto had seen that look many time in the past few years, the eyes of a predator ready to pounce, and he didn't like it one bit; especially not in his weakened state. He was about to raise his left arm to take a swing at the guy, a thought that had not crossed his mind earlier for some reason… _'Must have been out of it still from the sleep meds…'_ , when the Uchiha _finally_ lifted himself off of the blond's lap.

Naruto watched as the dark haired man stood, his shins pressing lightly against the rim of Naruto's cot, and stared down at him. Naruto released a small sigh of relief, but raised an eyebrow as the raven made no attempt to move away. _'What? Does he expect a 'thank you'?_ ' Naruto pondered, _'Thanks for not molesting me in my sleep? Keh, yeah right.'_

The man finally seemed to get the point and took a step back, gracefully sitting on the edge of his large bed a few feet away. Naruto relaxed a little more and made to sit up. The pain that shot through his chest and shoulder was excruciating, causing him to wince and clench his teeth. Apparently the pain killers that Tsunade had given him had already worn off. He would have to see if he could get some more. The pain was making it a little difficult to think. He focused, making sure that his trickle of chakra was still working on healing him. It was, but not as fast as he would have liked. This whole situation was really frustrating.

After what felt like forever, but was actually only a few seconds of struggling, Naruto sat up completely and swung his bare legs over the side of the cot. He instantly froze.

"Why…the hell…am I naked?" Naruto slowly breathed out in exasperation.

He noticed the other man's smirk widen. "You're not, idiot," the raven gestured to the pair of red boxer-briefs that covered the blond's most private parts, leaving the rest of him bare. The underwear wasn't your typical dark blood red normally sold in stores. No, these were hot tamale red and made out of a silk-like material that left them glossy looking. They were so soft that Naruto couldn't even feel them even as he looked down at them in embarrassment. He glared at the dark haired man about to accuse him of his current predicament, but he noticed that strange gleam reappear in the obsidian eyes that roved over his naked body.

Naruto growled in annoyance and looked around for his hospital gown. He knew he had fallen asleep with it on and he most certainly didn't have on these ridiculously bright underwear, which meant that someone must have come in and changed him while he was unconscious. He also noticed that his bandages had been changed as well. He suppressed a shudder in realizing just how vulnerable the doctor had left him. He quickly grabbed the thin blanket that must have fallen off while he had sat up and dragged it over his lap and stomach, his knuckles turning white as he clutched it tightly.

He normally wasn't one for modesty, but this was getting ridiculous. He glared at the raven in annoyance, "You're a pervert just like your father aren't you?"

"Do _not_ compare me to that man," the pale male snarled angrily in response. Naruto was surprised by the reaction. He would have though the human would have been mad at the pervert comment, not being compared to his own father. Though Naruto didn't have fond memories of the older Uchiha himself, so maybe the man's son had seen his cruelty as well and had mixed feelings about him.

Deciding to brush the matter off, the blond shrugged, "Yeah whatever princess, just keep it in your pants."

"Keh, like I would want someone like _you_ ," the Uchiha crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the fox.

Naruto stuck out his tongue in response and received another annoying smirk in return.

"Asshole," Naruto grumbled and looked away from that annoying smirk. Silence filled the room. Suddenly, Naruto's bladder chose to make itself known, insisting that Naruto get up and take care of the problem immediately. He began to squirm in discomfort.

"What now," the raven questioned with a sigh.

"Shut up, bastard," Naruto's stubbornness kicked in. He didn't have to tell this douche bag anything, so there. Naruto's internal child blew a raspberry with a satisfying 'bleh' to accompany it. He remembered the door on the other side of the room that most likely held the bathroom and stood up to make his way over to it.

Or at least he tried to stand. As soon as Naruto put weight on his legs they buckled under him, sending him crashing to the ground with a surprised yelp.

"Dumbass," the raven mumbled from above him.

Naruto let out a stream of obscenities, cursing his legs and his bladder and his life as he untangled himself from the blanket that had wrapped around his limbs during the fall. His legs felt all tingly and numb in different places as if they were asleep. He tried to put pressure on his feet so he could stand, only to have his legs shake weakly before giving out again.

' _Great_ ,' Naruto thought in annoyance. He turned and began to drag himself back onto the low cot using his uninjured arm to pull himself up.

The blond failed to notice the raven behind him tilt his head to the side to get a different angle of his red clad behind as he shimmied onto the thin mattress. "You've been in bed for what, three days? Of course your legs would be weak. Moron." The Uchiha reprimanded him, sounding way too smug for Naruto's liking.

Naruto collapsed completely on the mattress, making sure to keep his weight off of his injury. He breathed deep, "Again, shut up," before remembering about the abandoned wheelchair at the foot of his bed. ' _Thank you Granny_ ,' he mentally cheered as he began dragging himself along on his stomach by his one good arm. He dug his toes into the fitted sheet under him and felt it bunch, giving him a little step to use as leverage to propel himself forward. Reaching the end of his bed he reached out his hand and made to grab the arm of his wheelchair, only to have it roll a few feet away.

Shoving his face into the mattress to muffle his frustrated scream, Naruto heard an amused snort from behind him. ' _Bastard._ '

Naruto was frightened out of his stress relieving scream therapy when cold hands suddenly grabbed his left shoulder and flipped him over onto his back. If someone were to ask Naruto later, he would say that the surprised squeak that escaped his lips was very manly. If that same person asked Sasuke… well, he would probably just smirk in amusement. Cocky prick.

"Moron," the Uchiha mumbled before reaching under Naruto's legs and back to lift him from the bed. Goosebumps spread over Naruto's arms as the raven's cold hands connected with his warm skin. ' _Is he a vampire or something?'_ Naruto wondered briefly; his skin felt like it was on fire compared to the other's cold flesh. Naruto began to squirm and kick in the raven's grasp only to have the hold on him tighten. "Let go of me you asshole!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You are not pissing on my floor you dumbass, so just shut the hell up and stop struggling," the human ground out through clenched teeth. Naruto was about to retort with another bout of kicking when he was unceremoniously dumped into his wheelchair.

Pain shot through Naruto's chest as he was jarred in the seat, causing him to curse. His head spun as the chair was quickly spun around to face the other side of the room. "The bathroom's in there, now hurry up before you wet yourself," the Uchiha called as he gave the chair a strong push, sending it careening across the room at full speed.

Naruto let out a strangled cry of protest as he and the chair slammed into the heavy wood door. "Mother fucker," he breathed out through teeth clenched in pain. Feeling the call of his bladder once again, the blond quickly opened the door and wheeled himself through the short hallway and into the bathroom, cursing the whole way.

He didn't see the youngest Uchiha flop onto his back, softly bouncing on the mattress beneath him, a soft grin gracing his delicate features as he closed his eyes to rest.

* * *

Naruto exited the bathroom ten minutes later. He had had a heck of a time maneuvering the wheelchair into the bathroom, then moving himself to the toilet and pulling down his underwear. Then there was the whole getting back into the chair thing. It was all rather embarrassing and Naruto was glad that no one had witnessed his struggles, well, apart from the Uchiha earlier... It was really hard to do anything with only one limb working properly. Naruto sighed.

He had made the bad decision to look in the mirror on his way out of the bathroom only to see a stranger staring back at him. His tan skin had paled slightly taking on a sickly hue. His blond locks had always had a mind of their own, but usually stayed in a sexy purposely unkempt style that suited the fox; now though, his hair looked like a tangled mess, sticking up at odd angles in some places and matted down in others in obvious bed head. His lips were dry and slightly cracked, and under his eyes there were dark bags that just added to the look of his unhealthy state. He felt gross and really needed a bath, but the bandages around his chest prevented him from getting properly clean, plus he would probably have to sit on the cold shower floor since his legs still trembled whenever he put weight on them.

It was very unusual for the fox to feel so weak and he hated it. He really wished he was in the safety of his home with Iruka making him soup to make him feel better, Kakashi sitting by his bedside quietly reading one of his dirty books but always ready to set it down to listen to his worries, and Gaara who would most likely be teasing him for getting shot while silently planning revenge. A strong rush of homesickness ran over him as he wondered what his family was doing at the moment. Surely they knew he was missing by now.

He scoffed at his self-pitying. He was a Jinchūriki Alpha- _the_ Jinchūriki Alpha- and here he was feeling sorry for himself while his own kinsmen were being taken as slaves- as _pets_ \- by the humans. That was unacceptable. He needed to find a way to escape and free his fellow Jinchūriki.

Maybe he could find a way to see the king to let him know what was happening right under his nose. But if what Tsunade said was true, and he had no reason doubt the doctor's words, then the king was heavily guarded under lock and key. Naruto didn't even know if the king was coherent enough to hear his pleas anyway.

He sighed and scratched at his collar in frustration, making sure not to tug at it too much lest it decide to activate and kill him. Maybe he could convince that Uchiha kid to let him go. His eyes drifted over to the large bed that his new 'master' was lying on seemingly asleep.

The pale man seemed completely comfortable to sleep while a wild Jinchūriki was loose in his room. What was stopping the fox from dropping his human cloak and revealing his claws and fangs to rip out the human's throat? Well, the fact that Naruto didn't have a human cloak, and would have to use chakra that he currently couldn't access to get those claws and fangs, were definitely holding him back from attacking the human. There was also the fact that Naruto wasn't a coward and would never attack someone while they slept. But the raven didn't know that about him, so he was just being arrogant. He probably figured that Naruto was still too weak and helpless to make a move. Unfortunately, he was right in that case.

Naruto snorted at his own hopeful thinking. Of course the Uchiha bastard wouldn't let him go.

He turned his gaze to the room's main door, wondering if he could manage to find his way out of the castle without being spotted. Not a chance in hell. He frowned and turned to look through the large glass windows to see the high wall surrounding the garden. Maybe if he tried climbing the wall…with only one good arm and legs that felt like jelly… Sighing in resignation, Naruto turned his gaze back to the sleeping Uchiha.

Realizing that he had been sitting in the doorway for quite some time, Naruto wheeled himself over to his cot. The going was slow, his right shoulder ached with every motion against the wheel, but he finally made it over to the low mattress.

Reaching behind his seat, Naruto pulled the thin lever that would lock the wheels in place so the chair wouldn't roll away again. Peeking back to the dark haired man confirmed that he was in fact asleep. He was lying on his back; one hand rested on his bare stomach while the other was arched above his head on the soft comforter. His face was calm and his lips were slightly parted completely devoid of a frown or cocky smirk. Naruto couldn't deny the fact that the man was devastatingly attractive, having an ethereal look about him. The fox turned away in disgust.

His eyes drifted to a narrow nightstand that stood between the bed and his cot (the fact that he was already thinking of the lumpy mattress as _his_ annoyed him to no end). He raised a golden eyebrow when he noticed bottle of pills, that he hoped held pain killers, and a glass of water. Licking his dry lips, Naruto all but threw himself out of the chair and onto his cot and stretched his good arm out to grab the bottle. A grateful smile formed on his lips as he read the label revealing that they were his much needed pain killers. Popping the cap, he shook a tiny pill into his palm and grabbed the glass of water by his bed stand. Figuring the humans didn't want to poison him this soon after his capture, the blond quickly drank down the pill and water.

Returning the bottle and empty glass back to the table, Naruto turned onto his back with a content sigh. Lying down felt _amazing._ Hopefully the drugs wouldn't take too long to kick in. Naruto felt drained from his earlier movements and knew that he would fall asleep as soon as the pills started working. He hoped that the Uchiha would stay asleep and not try to molest him again. He glanced out the window to see that it was still bright out, maybe in the mid afternoon, so it was highly unlikely that the man would sleep through the rest of the day and night. But one could hope.

Feeling bored, the fox stared at the ceiling and started the long process of bringing his legs back to life. He focused on lifting each leg off the bed and bending his knees and twisting his ankles. His legs felt like lead weights, but he kept repeating the process, starting a slow bicycle peddling motion. He was determined to walk to the bathroom the next time he needed to use it and prove to the arrogant human that he wasn't some weak little scaredy-cat.

Sometime later, Naruto fell into a deep sleep sprawled on his back with his thin blanket still lying on the floor. He was oblivious to the dark eyes that had opened to stare at him throughout his impromptu workout.

* * *

 _A.N.- End of chapter 4! Hopefully it was enjoyable. So, I had written the entire chapter from Sasuke's point of view. It ended up being uber perverted and pretty hilarious, but I felt like it didn't flow very well so I moved the focus back to Naruto once he woke up. If you pay attention to where Sasuke's smirks appear then you can imagine what he was thinking at that point in time and suppose it was pretty perverted... For some reason I find a perverted Sasuke extremely amusing so there will definitely be those types of scenes in later chapters. Anyways,_ please _let me know what you think!_

 _Next chapter- Naruto taking in his new surroundings. Until next time!_


	5. Chapter 5 New Surroundings

_A.N.- Hello once again! I hope everyone is ready for a new chapter. Do you ever wonder if Kishimoto reads fanfics and is like, "What are these crazy people doing with my characters?" Just a funny thought. Thank you for all the faves/follows and review! I really appreciate them!_ _ **Happy New Year!**_

 _Please R &R and Enjoy!_

 **That Time I Went Down Fighting**

5\. New Surroundings

The delicious aroma of food slowly pulled Naruto out of his comatose state. He groaned and cracked open an eye, sniffing at the air. He lifted his left arm over his head to stretch, causing his shoulder and upper back to pop loudly. He twisted his torso and was rewarded by another pop from his lower back. He sighed as he let his muscles relax into mush. He rotated his right shoulder and was met with pain shooting through his chest as the dried blood cracked and his tight skin stretched awkwardly under the bandages. His chakra was doing its job, but not as fast as he was used to. He took a deep breath and winced as his chest protested at the movement, meaning that he would have to take shallow breaths and make sure to expand his abdomen instead of his chest while breathing. He could deal with that, his silver-haired dad had taught him multiple breathing techniques for meditation.

Feeling cold air brush against his bare skin he shivered and quickly replaced his arm underneath the warm blanket that covered him.

He still felt groggy and didn't want to move from his comfortable position. He closed his eyes again, preparing to go back to sleep, when his stomach growled loudly wondering why he hadn't found the food yet. ' _When was the last time I ate?_ ' He rubbed his gurgling tummy in dismay. With a grunt he pulled himself up into a sitting position and looked around for the source of the smell.

His gaze was immediately drawn to the windows across the room from him; he noticed that sky outside was a dim blue, meaning that the sun had just set or had barely begun to rise. Just how long had he slept? It was hard to tell with the tall wall around the property blocking the view of the low sun. His little corner against the wall was cast in a dark shadow, the white stone against his bare back radiated cold into his skin causing him to shiver again. The chill wracked through his whole body and irritated his sore chest. He dragged his blanket over his shoulders and wrapped it around him to keep in the heat. As he stared across the large bed next to his cot, he noticed that it was devoid of life.

Turning his gaze around the dim room, his eyes fell on the large mahogany desk and its inhabitant that sat in the far corner of the room. A small desk lamp sat to the raven's left and illuminated the paper in his right hand. The bare skin of his pale hands and face seemed to reflect the light, almost giving off a soft glow like the face of the moon, while his dark long sleeved shirt seemed to drag the rest of his body into the darkness. The view caused a haunted feeling that made Naruto slightly uncomfortable. Naruto watched as the man quietly ate from the plate of food sitting in front of him, carelessly twirling a pair of chopsticks in his left hand between bites, while he continued to read the paper, his face a mask of concentration.

The man didn't seem to notice that he was awake so Naruto sat silently and observed his new roommate critically. The Uchiha looked so serious, much too serious for someone his age. Naruto could only assume the man was around his own age, but one could not always tell with humans.

"Are you going to just sit there gawking like an idiot or are you going to get up and eat?" The Uchiha questioned sounding bored, not looking away from his reading, causing Naruto to jump in surprise.

"Bastard," Naruto grumbled quietly to himself. He contemplated ignoring the raven and staying where he was just to be stubborn, but his stomach gave another insistent growl. Sighing, he slowly stood up keeping his blanket and arms tight against his bare body. He was pleased that his legs held him up this time. ' _Ha! Take that asshole!_ ' He mentally cheered puffing up his chest proudly, only to cringe at the pain the action caused. ' _Dammit,_ ' Naruto frowned in discomfort.

Walking was a bit more difficult than he would have liked. His vision swam in a sleep and drug induced haze and he nearly stumbled. Leaning his thigh against the Uchiha's large bed, he balanced himself and took few cautious steps. He was forced to take short shuffling steps to keep his legs directly underneath him lest he fall over. ' _Ugh, I'm walking like I'm wearing a kimono…_ ' he frowned at the girly image that thought brought to mind. He looked down at his feet as they peeked out from the bottom of the tight blanket still wrapped around him. _'Hmmm…or a penguin. Yeah, a manly…cute, cuddly penguin…damn._ ' His bare feet twitched against the textured tatami, threatening to give out at any miss-step. Tightening his blanket closer to his body he made his way over to the large desk, following his nose.

Finally stopping in front of the desk, Naruto stared down at the dark haired human and stood there awkwardly. He frowned when the man just ignored him. Shuffling from one foot to the other he waited to see if the raven would share his food with him. He couldn't help but feel like a begging dog, but that was probably what the humans were going for… The collar around his neck suddenly felt a little tighter.

An annoyed tic began to form in the corner of raven's eye and he finally looked up at the blond, raising an eyebrow in question. "Can I help you Dobe?" He drawled sarcastically.

' _Dobe? Dobe…dobe, dobe, dobe…hmmm,_ ' Naruto knew he knew that word as he tossed it around in his head for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. ' _Dobe…dead last? No, that wouldn't really make sense in this case. So, maybe idiot? Oh hell no, this jerk did not just call me a name in another language. Pompous ass!_ ' Naruto growled in annoyance. For some reason, even with all the names the Uchiha had called him earlier Naruto couldn't help but feel the most pissed about this new name. It was like the man was trying to outsmart him or something. ' _Well two can play at that game._ ' "No, _Teme_ , I think you're confused." Cue another raised eyebrow from the human. "The word you're looking for is Naruto. 'Can I help you _Naruto_?'"

Dark eyes narrowed slightly behind a pair of reading glasses. "Fishcake?" Naruto noticed a slight twitch at the corner of the raven's lips before it was completely covered with a frown. "No, I think I like Dobe better. There is no way I'm referring to my pet as Fishcake, it sound too cutesy." Obsidian eyes glared challengingly into blue. "And stupid," he finished with a smirk.

Naruto clenched his fists in anger, he was prepared to drop his blanket and jump over the desk to pummel the shit out of the arrogant bastard. He growled threateningly. "First of all, I'm no one's fucking pet _,_ Teme. And second-"

"Now you're the one who's confused," Sasuke interrupted, seeing the blond frown in annoyance. "You may call _me_ Sasuke-sama, Uchiha-sama, or even Master; because yes, you are a _fucking pet_." He watched as the blond opened his mouth to protest. He casually held up a small device into the light of his lamp and watched the Jinchūriki's eyes widen in recognition. "I _own_ you, remember?" Sasuke tauntingly waved the remote to the collar in front of the blond. Pleased to see the blond deflate somewhat, he nodded his head to a small trolley that stood in the shadows of the empty fireplace. "Now shut up and eat. I have work to do." With that, the Uchiha returned his gaze to his reading.

Realizing that he had just been blown off, Naruto turned with a huff and shuffled over to the trolley. The stupid brunet wasn't worth his time and energy anyways. He looked down at a small tray and upside down bowl that hid his food from sight. His stomach once again growled in anticipation and he gingerly lifted the shield.

Saliva all but spilled from his mouth as he took in the sight of the grilled trout, lemon wedges, and large slice of garlic bread. Slurping a small stream of droll back into his mouth before it ran down his chin, Naruto turned back to the silent raven. "Is this really all for me?"

It was hard to believe the humans would feed their pets such rich foods. He was thinking he would be fed gruel or something. Maybe Granny Tsunade had insisted that he be fed nutrient enriched foods so he could heal quicker? Did she even have that kind of power here? Naruto thought back to Uchiha Fugaku's attitude towards the doctor and himself… It was highly unlikely that the older human would give a damn about Naruto's health or Tsunade's demands.

Sasuke just waved a hand to dismiss the Jinchūriki. The sound of the lid being placed back on the plate and then the squeaking wheels of the trolley as it was pulled eagerly behind the blond back towards his cot filled the otherwise silent room. Sasuke went back to picking at his salad.

The truth was the meal had not been for the injured male. It had been especially made for Sasuke. The problem was the Uchiha hated fish. In fact, he hate most things his father insisted be served for dinner. Sasuke wasn't sure if his father was doing it on purpose (though he didn't doubt it) or if he was just ignorant. Ever since Sasuke was little, he had a very picky pallet. He loved vegetables (especially his tomatoes), and hated fish (at least most types, he could stand tuna if it was prepared properly) and excessively greasy foods. But for some reason, his father had always insisted on ordering these types of foods from the kitchens, stating that 'they put hair on a man's chest'. Well, Sasuke preferred his chest hairless thank you very much and it turned out the men he chose to bed preferred it that way too. Nearly every night Sasuke found himself dumping half his dinner into the trash, only leaving the salads and occasional grains to eat as he worked.

So it worked to his advantage that he now had a pet to eat his leftovers. He never really liked wasting food anyway. He wasn't cruel enough to feed the loudmouthed blond the shit his father had the other pets in the castle eat. No. Cruel wasn't the right word. He just didn't want the headaches that he knew would come from the blond complaining about said 'shit'.

Hearing a loud clatter of silverware, Sasuke looked up to see Naruto fumbling with his dinner in the dark room. He couldn't suppress a sigh. "Turn on the damn light, Dobe. There's one on the dresser to your right." He heard more clinking noises, followed by a bang and a low curse of pain, before the dim light was flipped on, lighting the blond's makeshift dining area. "Keh, idiot," Sasuke mumbled before turning back to the report in his hand that was due the next morning.

He frowned at the paper in his hand. It listed the surrounding kingdoms and towns; their main resources, a rough estimate of their wealth, and their military powers (most of the information gathered by spies of Konoha). It looked like Fugaku was considering expanding the Jinchūriki trade outside of Konoha, pushing his idea of 'pets' and hoping to sell them to neighboring countries for whatever they were willing to pay. Not to say that Jinchūriki only resided within Konoha, they were everywhere. Their breeds just varied throughout the kingdoms. It was common to find breeds that were native to the land; such as desert types like snakes, barbed dragons, and scorpion Jinchūriki in Suna, while various water dwelling species only resided in Kiri. However, due to Konoha's location, it held a wide variety of Jinchūriki not commonly seen in other regions. Sasuke couldn't help but glance back over to the blond who was greedily shoveling food into his mouth as if it were his last meal. He wondered what kind of creature lay hidden beneath the blond's human facade. His thoughts drifted back to earlier that evening.

 _After the blond had fallen asleep Sasuke had quietly watched him for a few minutes until he realized that he was acting like a creepy stalker or something. It was very unbecoming of an Uchiha, so he quickly turned his gaze away and stood from his bed, no longer feeling tired._

 _Deciding that he would get started on his work for the day he made his way over to his closet to grab a thin long sleeved shirt. He would have loved to remain shirtless since it was so warm today, but the last time he sat at his desk uncovered he ended up with a bad sunburn on the left half of his back thanks to his sensitive skin._

 _He felt his hair rise with static as he pulled the shirt over his head causing his scalp to tingle slightly. Going into the bathroom, he quickly tamed his wild locks with a comb and a small amount of gel. He nodded in approval as he once again looked like a respectable Uchiha._

 _Exiting his bathroom, Sasuke glanced over to the cot next to his bed to see that the Jinchūriki was still sleeping comfortably. He bent over and collected the scrolls he had thrown on the floor earlier and dumped them unceremoniously on top of his desk. Placing his reading glasses on the bridge of his nose, Sasuke got to work._

 _A few hours passed before Sasuke finally stretched out of his slightly hunched position, cracking his stiff knuckles and back loudly. He had gotten a fair amount of work done, glad that he could spend the rest of his evening relaxing. Maybe he would read a book, or go out drinking, or better yet he could wake up the still comatose blond and have some fun with him. His choices were endless._

 _Just as he rose from his seat, a loud knock sounded on his bedroom door. Frowning, Sasuke moved to answer it. It was unusual for him to have visitors, especially after a full day at court. The only people that would come see him in his private chambers were his brother (though he would usually barge into the room unannounced like he owned the place), and his father. Sasuke's frown deepened. He really hoped it was Itachi deciding to act like a civil human being for once._

 _Reaching the door, he hesitated. His gaze once again found itself drifting to the sleeping blond who was now completely spread eagle on his back, leaving nothing to the imagination since he was still only clothed in that tight pair of ridiculous red underwear. Making a decision, Sasuke quickly made his way over to the Jinchūriki's side and grabbed the blanket off of the floor. Flinging it out in front of him, he covered the blond with the blanket, leaving only his feet visible. Hoping the blond wouldn't be an idiot and suffocate with the blanket over his head, Sasuke turned his attention back to the door as another loud knock sounded._

 _The raven straightened his back and opened the door. He forced his face to remain expressionless, even though he wanted to frown and slam the door closed like a child throwing a tantrum. "Father," he greeted calmly._

 _Fugaku frowned at his son, "Are you just going to stand there boy, or are you going to invite me in?"_

 _Sasuke's fist clenched painfully tight on the doorknob hidden behind the door and he took a step back allowing his father entrance._

 _Fugaku stepped around the younger man and gazed around the room, his eyes landing on the prone figure covered by the blanket. "Get his ass up so he can greet me properly," he commanded, nodding towards the unconscious Jinchūriki._

 _Sasuke glanced at the human shaped lump and cleared his throat. "I can't. He's still drugged and won't wake up for a few hours." It wasn't a complete lie; he was drugged, but the pain pills that the blond had taken a few hours ago wouldn't stop anyone from actually waking him. However, Sasuke knew his father and for some reason he felt the need to keep the blond away from him as long as possible. That was probably the reason why he had covered the comatose man in the first place._

 _Fugaku frowned in annoyance and turned back to his son. He thrust a black bag into Sasuke's unsuspecting arms, "I met Tsunade outside while you were taking your time answering the door."_

 _Sasuke grit his teeth, but refrained from speaking. Even though he loved pissing his father off, he only did it in the presence of others where Fugaku could be thoroughly embarrassed, otherwise he had to watch his attitude since he knew the man had a temper. He shifted the heavy bag in his hands as he waited for his father to continue._

 _"_ _She said his bandages needed to be changed daily and an antibiotic needs to be spread on the wound. I told her that you would be up for the job so she won't be back for another week to see if you've been doing your job correctly." He paused, watching his son trying to control his emotions, "She also said he can bathe tomorrow morning, but he has to be careful not to irritate the wounds."_

 _Sasuke took a deep breath and nodded. He was forced to drop the bag, causing it to narrowly miss landing on his foot, when Fugaku shoved a pile of papers towards him._

 _"_ _I want you to finish these tonight and get them to me first thing tomorrow morning," Fugaku stated casually._

 _'_ There goes my evening _,' Sasuke thought with a sigh. He was sure his father had brought these papers so late just because he knew it would force Sasuke to stay up late to complete them. The other paperwork he had been working on wasn't due until later in the week so he could have used that time to complete this new assignment. '_ Fan-fucking-tastic. _'_

 _Fugaku turned to leave when he remembered something. Fishing out a small remote from his pocket he tossed it on top of the paperwork in the younger Uchiha's arms. "Here. I'm keeping the master key this time so you don't fuck up again," he gave Sasuke a pointed look waiting for the boy to nod. "Make sure you teach him to watch his mouth. I expect him trained the next time we meet." With that, Fugaku left, slamming the door behind him._

Sasuke sighed as he set down his paper and picked up the remote. He really wasn't into the whole torture into submission thing. In fact, he hated it. It made him a little sick to his stomach. He quietly opened the bottom drawer of his desk, placed the small device inside, and then locked the drawer. He didn't want to leave it in the open so the blond could do something dumb like try to grab it in hopes of escaping.

He pushed his plate of food away, no longer having an appetite. He looked up when the far side of his room went dark. It looked like the Jinchūriki had finished eating and had decided to go back to sleep. That was fine with Sasuke; he didn't need any stupid dobe to distract him with his loud mouth as he tried to work. Sasuke took off his glasses and ran a hand over his face. He was exhausted and wanted to follow the blonds example, but it looked like he had another few hours of work to complete.

* * *

Naruto awoke with a gasp. He had rolled onto his side and irritated his chest wound. He rolled back onto his back and massaged his right shoulder trying to relieve some of the strain. He sighed as the pain subsided somewhat.

He glanced over to the windows to see them covered by a dark curtain. There was bright light peeking through the little gaps in between the heavy cloth indicating that it was already daylight. He noticed that Sasuke was lying in his bed, still asleep under his warm blankets.

Naruto moved slowly, making as little sound as possible and rose from the cot. He smiled to himself when his legs didn't shake at all. He glanced at the pair of crutches that had replaced his wheelchair sometime in the night. He was glad he wouldn't have to use them.

He silently crept to the Uchiha's desk and started searching for the remote to the collar, hoping he could use it to get it off. He noticed Sasuke's small cell phone sitting carelessly on the desk and cursed the fact that he didn't know anyone that owned a phone. He would be able to call for help if he did. The advanced technology was a secret kept by the humans and was too expensive for humans like Iruka to buy. There had been only one boy in Naruto's class that had a phone, and he lived farther into the city, closer to the middle class district. Naruto had never really minded since the only people he ever needed to contact pretty much lived with him and if he wasn't with them he could feel them with his chakra, but now he was wishing otherwise. He decided to continue his search for the remote.

"It won't help even if you find it." Naruto jumped away from the desk in surprise, his eyes wide in panic. He looked over to see the young Uchiha sitting up in bed observing him.

"What? I wasn't doing anything," Naruto babbled. He gulped when the raven raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "I was just looking for," Naruto looked down at the desk for help, "a pen!" He announced as he picked up the writing tool and waved it around frantically.

Sasuke snorted, "Moron." The blond was really a terrible lair… Unless the Jinchūriki was planning on stabbing him with the pen in the carotid artery while his slept, but he doubted it since the blond didn't seem like the type of person who would kill someone in their sleep. He would hope his father hadn't decided to give him a mentally unstable pet. "Getting a hold of the remote won't do you any good, Dobe. It's not the key to your freedom," Sasuke stated calmly.

Naruto frowned, feeling his irritation rise, "Shut up, Teme. Just tell me where it is."

The raven sighed realizing the blond wasn't going to drop the matter. ' _Fine, I'll just let him learn for himself.'_ "In the bottom left drawer." He watched as the blond bent over and tried to yank said drawer open, only to find it locked. "The key's under the desk lamp."

Naruto's eyes widened at the dark-haired man's words. Wasn't he supposed to be his captor? Why was he offering him his freedom? Maybe the human wasn't so bad after all… He quickly grabbed the key from under the lamp and shoved it into the small lock yanking the drawer open. His breath caught in excitement when he found the remote laying innocently inside. His fingers twitched with anticipation as he reached inside.

Just as his fingers wrapped around the device pain shot through his arm causing him to yelp and drop the remote. The pain subsided immediately. He shot a glare at the amused looking Uchiha, "What the hell just happened?"

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly, "What, you think no one has thought that Jinchūriki would try to escape that way? It's set up to activate the collar on contact so you can't touch it."

Naruto frowned, "Bastard! Why didn't you tell me that?!"

"I pretty much did. Besides, you wouldn't have believed me anyways," Sasuke challenged the blond.

Naruto growled in frustration and glared at the raven. "Take this off," he demanded poking his collar.

Sasuke raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Even if I wanted to, which I don't, I couldn't. I don't have the key. You'll have to talk to my father about that."

Naruto decided that he had been wrong before. This guy was definitely a jerk, just as he had originally believed. The fox scowled and made his way back to his cot to sulk. There was no way in hell he would willingly seek out the older Uchiha, especially when he was still injured.

Naruto stared blankly at the wall as Sasuke reclined back in bed to rest more. Sasuke had stayed up really late and really didn't want to get out of bed yet. He knew that his father would be expecting his documents soon, but he was too comfortable to move just yet.

An hour passed before the Uchiha finally decided to move. He got out of bed and headed into his closet to dress for the day. When he emerged Naruto was still sulking on his cot. "I have to deliver some documents. You can take a shower and I'll help bandage you back up when I get back."

Naruto perked up at the thought of finally getting clean. He nodded and stood making his way to the bathroom. Their eyes met as Naruto passed the raven, cerulean and obsidian clashing in silent challenge. Naruto frowned when he realized that he was a few inches shorter. Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke collected the parchments once he heard the water running and left his room. He headed upstairs to his father's room where he knew the older Uchiha would be this early in the morning. Fugaku always took the opportunity to sleep in even though he expected everyone else up bright and early.

* * *

Naruto exited the bathroom 45 minutes later dressed in nothing but a towel feeling relaxed and refreshed. He noticed that the curtains had been drawn back letting the bright sunlight fill the room with a warm glow.

Sasuke looked up from his desk to see the blond enter the room. Naruto stood facing away from him so he let his eyes drift hungrily along his broad muscular back for a moment before moving down to the towel, eyeing it in appreciation. It covered more than the underwear normally did, but there was something about it that was more alluring. Maybe it was the fact that it could be easily ripped off… Sasuke quickly shook his head to get his mind out of the gutter. He cleared his throat and stood. "Come over here," he ordered as he moved to sit on his bed where he had moved the medical bag earlier.

Naruto hesitated before moving to sit beside the raven. He maneuvered the towel so it didn't slip open.

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction as he took in the blond's bare chest. The top half of his torso was covered in black and blue bruises with some purple, red, and green scattered around the edges. Three slightly swollen puckered holes adorned his right peck, they were stitched closed and burned an angry red. ' _Damn, that has got to hurt_ ,' he frowned slightly at the injuries. He was surprised that the blond wasn't wallowing in pain right now. It was actually quite impressive, not that he was going to tell the annoying man that.

He dipped his finger tips into a jar of salve and moved to put it on the blond's bruised chest.

Naruto jerked away from the fingers eyeing them suspiciously, "What is that?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "What does it look like? It's medicine." He sighed when Naruto again pulled away from his probing fingers. "It's an antibiotic so you won't get an infection. It also has a numbing and cooling agent to take away some of the pain. It should also help you heal faster too, due to the special herbs." Naruto's eyes widened in wonder but he still refused to let the Uchiha touch him. Sasuke grit his teeth in irritation, "Look, if it makes you feel any better it's an ointment that was created by Tsunade, that doctor that healed you, and she's the only one that can make it. If I was going to hurt you I would have done so already," he paused, "Though if you don't start cooperating then I'll be forced to break your arm."

Naruto stared at the raven with a blank look, "You're a fucking asshole, you know that?"

Sasuke smirked, "So I've been told. Now hold still so we can get this over with."

Naruto flinched, but didn't move away, when the Uchiha's fingers lightly touched his chest. The ointment coating the raven's fingers was cold against his heated skin which began to tingle as the numbing agent in the antibacterial began to take effect. He was surprised by the Uchiha's gentle touch; it was far different than that of his father's. He remained silent as he let Sasuke finish applying the salve before covering it with a gauze pad and wrapping a bandage tightly around his torso and shoulder to avoid further injury.

"Thanks," Naruto mumbled uncomfortably once they were done. He moved from the large bed to his small cot, not sure what he was supposed to do.

"Hn," Sasuke replied as he packed up the medical supplies went to the bathroom to wash his hands. When he returned to the room a soft knock landed on his door. "Enter," he commanded coolly. The door quickly opened and a young Jinchūriki girl wheeled in a trolley that held their breakfast. She quickly bowed and left the room, closing the door silently behind her.

Naruto stared at the closed door that the female mouse had exited. She didn't even look his way. Naruto wondered how long she had been held captive within the castle's walls. Shaking his head he turned and eyed the covered tray, his mouth started to water in anticipation.

Sasuke walked over to the trolley and took the lid off the tray. He frowned down at the French toast. He detested sweet things. The sweetest thing he was able to stand was fruit. He picked up the plate of eggs and orange slices, leaving the sweet treat with its cup of syrup on the side on the trolley. He then grabbed a few slices of bacon and a cup of black tea before heading to his desk to eat.

Naruto looked between the Uchiha's retreating back and the remaining food. The Uchiha didn't make any indication that he could eat the rest of the food, but he didn't say Naruto _couldn't_ have it either. Standing from his bed, Naruto made sure that his towel was still covering him completely (he would have to ask the Uchiha for clothing, though that could wait until after breakfast) before making his way over to the trolley.

He stared down at the tray. "Is this…gruel?" He eyed a pasty gray substance that lay to the side of French toast.

"No. It's shit. I don't recommend you eating it," Sasuke replied lazily as he took a bite of his bacon.

Naruto scowled at the gray muck. He resisted the urge to throw up when one of the many lumps in it popped and let out a hiss of steam that smelled of rotting vegetables. He swallowed down the bile that rose in his throat and shoved the bowl to the far side of the tray. He then pulled the trolley to his cot like he had done the night before and sighed in contentment as he took his first bite of the sweet bread that he had drenched in syrup. He then chugged half the glass of sweet apple juice before continuing with his breakfast. For a few minutes, life was good.

* * *

"So, do you plan on having me wear a towel all day or do I get clothes?" Naruto questioned twenty minutes later.

"Hn," Sasuke replied and stood from his desk. He needed to wash his hands again anyways so he might as well dress the blond.

Naruto jumped in surprise when something hit him in the face a few moments later. He looked down where it had fallen into his lap to see a pair of black boxer briefs. He frowned when nothing else came his way. "This is it?"

Sasuke smirked as he returned to his desk, "I could just take the towel and leave you naked if you would prefer."

Naruto tightened the towel around his hips possessively. "Stupid pervert teme," he grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Sasuke challenged.

Naruto ground his teeth, "I said these will do just fine." He stood and went to the bathroom to change.

* * *

"I'm bored," Naruto whined for what felt like the fiftieth time in the past few hours.

"Then come here and suck my dick," Sasuke deadpanned, not looking up from the document he was reading.

"Fuck you!" Naruto yelled in disgust. He noticed the raven smirk in amusement as he kept his eyes downcast. _'Wait, that's it?'_ Naruto sighed in relief. He was really hoping he wouldn't be forced to do sexual acts with threats to activate the collar, so he was definitely not going to push luck in that regard. He looked back at the ceiling, resuming his blank stare. "I'm still bored," he sighed.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he tried to ignore the blond. He was trying to get some of his work done, but the idiot kept complaining.

Naruto gave an exaggeratedly loud sigh.

"Then read a book!" Sasuke snapped. He took off his reading glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on thanks to the annoying moron.

Naruto sighed again and rolled off his cot. He made his way over to the book shelf to browse through the selection. _'Advanced Applied Quantum Physics? Philosophy of the Western World? Politics and Economy of the Northern Nations? What the hell?_ ' He looked through the rest of the books that were on similar topics. "You're a nerd aren't you?" He questioned the Uchiha over his shoulder.

"Hn," was his answer.

"Don't you have anything…not educational? Something that gets your imagination working, like sci-fi or fantasy?"

"Some people don't like filling their brains with pointless nonsense."

"And some people don't like having sticks up their butts," Naruto mumbled under his breath. He sighed and picked up a Mythology book. He returned to his cot and laid down to read.

Sasuke looked up from his paperwork to observe the sulking blond. He would be staying in his room for most likely the remainder of the week since he had so much to do. He was really not looking forward to having to deal with the moron's constant babbling. He tapped his pen against the table in a steady tap-tap motion. "If you're good then I might take you to the castle library to pick out a book." The Jinchūriki gave no reply so Sasuke returned to his work. ' _This is going to be a looong week…_ '

* * *

 ** _A.N_** _.- Thus ends chapter 5! This chapter took me a really long time to write for some reason. I didn't write it in order, but I think it turned out ok. I really hope people are reading this and thinking 'Man, Fugaku's a total asshole…' cause that's what I'm going for!_

 _Was it enjoyable? Boring? Let me know what you thought!_

 _Next chapter- Naruto will get to leave the castle for a little while! Until next time!_


	6. Chapter 6 Hyuuga

**_A.N_** _.- Hey again! Chapter 6 here! I bet you can't tell from reading the chapter title who will be showing up…pft. I was going to name it something else, but nothing else worked, so oh well. Thanks for the reviews and such, I really appreciate it! Special thanks to Kizukatana! You're awesome, just saying. Read her stuff if you haven't guys._

 _Side note: Has anyone else seen that there will be a new anime coming out starting in March of this year called "Naruto Shippuden- Itachi Shinden- Hikari to Yami" that will be the story of Uchiha Itachi? There is no info for it yet, but I'm excited._

 _Please R &R! Enjoy!_

 **That Time I Went Down Fighting**

6\. Hyuuga

"Oi, Dobe, wake up." Naruto was pulled out of his deep sleep by a smooth commanding voice. He frowned in annoyance and rolled away from the one who selfishly chose to wake him. He buried his face in his pillow and tried to go back to sleep; he had been having the most wonderful dream about chasing a ramen rabbit in a large field filled with wild flowers.

"Hey," the voice said a little more forcefully. Naruto groaned as his back was nudged from behind. Rubbing his face in his pillow again, Naruto let you a muffled "no".

Sasuke frowned as he watched the prone figure ignore him. He resisted the urge to punch the blond's stupid head, or do something equally as violent, to get Naruto to get up. No one needed a headache this early in the morning. Instead, he took a calming breath and yanked the thin blanket off of the blond in one quick motion. He raised an eyebrow as the Jinchūriki groaned again, shivered lightly, and then curled up into a tight ball to try to stay warm. The raven took a moment to appreciate the sight of the blond's bare back, its muscles shifting under tanned skin, and of course his tight little butt that was clothed in a pair of dark blue underwear. Seeing Naruto make no move to rouse, Sasuke sighed. "Do I need to get the hose?" He threatened with a menacing smirk.

Unsurprisingly that threat worked. Naruto shot up out of bed. "I'm up! I'm up!" he exclaimed in panic as he rolled and fell from the cot with a soft thump. The fox scowled up at the Uchiha, "Geeze, Teme, what do you want?"

Sasuke crossed his arms in irritation; he really needed to work on the whole 'Teme' thing. It was giving the blond too much control over his situation. Instead of correcting the blond, he stepped away from the sulking moron. "If you must know, I have an appointment a few blocks away and you're going with me."

Naruto perked up, "Outside? You're letting me out of the castle?" The blond questioned in disbelief, his eyes sparkled in hope. It was true that he had been allowed outside during the past week, but that was only on the lawn right outside their room. The first time he was allowed out he tried to scale the wall only to have his collar force him into unconsciousness. He had had a headache for the rest of the day from where he had hit his head in the fall back to earth. Luckily he hadn't reopened his chest wound. He wasn't stupid enough to try that escape route again. But now, to actually have the opportunity to leave the castle grounds excited the fox. Maybe he would be able to finally escape!

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, "Not if you're going to sit there all day."

Naruto quickly scrambled to his feet, bouncing in place in anticipation. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the over-enthusiastic display. Sighing, the raven handed the blond a new set of bandages, "Here, go take a shower then put these on. I'll find you some clothes." He casually eyed the blond in front of him. "Hopefully I have something that will fit you."

Naruto scoffed, "What? Now you want me to wear clothes? I would have thought you would have me walk around like this," he gestured to his almost naked appearance. "You know, if you listened to me earlier and actually got me clothes then we wouldn't be having problems now." He was extremely annoyed that the only thing the raven had provided him with over the last week as underwear and a pair of sleep shorts that he had decided to wear out on the lawn and came back inside with a large grass stain on his rear, so Sasuke took them back. ' _Stupid, perverted bastard_.'

Sasuke glared at the obnoxious blond in annoyance. He really wanted to argue with him, but in a way the Jinchūriki was right, not that Sasuke would ever admit as much. He had just really enjoyed seeing his pet with so little clothing… It wasn't like he had made a move on the blond and it wasn't a crime to look. Sasuke sighed at his own lame musing and rethought his reasons for leaving the other boy in such a state. He had been too busy with work to go out and buy new clothes. Sure, he could have had a servant bring him a tan tunic that all the servants of the castle wore, but he wanted to be the one who chose what his pet wore. Unsatisfied with another somewhat weak excuse, Sasuke frowned, "Hn. Just go get ready," he commanded.

Naruto stuck his tongue out before turning and heading for the bathroom. He gently shut the door behind him and stripped off his blue boxer briefs. He leaned into the shower stall and turned on the water to give it time to heat up. He then proceeded to take off the fresh bandages that Tsunade had given him the day before.

The doctor had arrived midday to check up on her patient. Naruto had been very glad to see her since Sasuke insisted on being such a boring asshole. The raven had been doing paperwork most of the time and refused to talk to him. The only time when they had interacted was when the young Uchiha took the time to bandage his wounds. The fox had been quite lonely over the past eight days of his captivity, though technically he had been unconscious for three of those days.

Tsunade was pleased with the progress his wounds had made in healing. She had looked at him in surprise when she saw that all of his bruises had healed so quickly, leaving his tanned skin clear of unsightly colors. Naruto just smiled at her questioning gaze, but refused to say anything that would draw the attention of the Uchiha who was sitting at his desk. She said that at the rate he was healing she would be able to take the stitches out by the following week. Until that time, the fox needed to keep the wound covered so the stitches didn't snag on anything. Thankfully, he didn't need to have his entire chest wrapped in bandages anymore. Instead he could use medical tape to attach a large gauze pad over the multiple bullet holes on his right pectoral.

Naruto frowned at himself in the mirror, still annoyed that he had let himself be shot in the first place. At least the injury didn't look as bad as it had the first time he had seen it, and the pain was all but gone now. Sighing in resignation the blond turned, stepped into the shower, and adjusted the temperature so he wasn't scald to death.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had entered his walk-in closet in search of some clothing the blond could wear out in public since it would most likely be frowned upon if the man went to this particular meeting in just his undergarments. The Uchiha sighed as he started looking through his pants. Even though the blond was shorter than him, Sasuke thought he might be a little wider in the hips since he was broader in the shoulders (much to Sasuke's annoyance). The Uchiha didn't consider himself scrawny in any way, his muscles were just long and lean, while the Jinchūriki was more defined and compact.

Selecting a pair of blue jeans, Sasuke grabbed a pair of underwear and moved to the bathroom door. Quickly opening the door, he threw the garments inside, glancing at the steam-covered shower door (unfortunately for him, all he could make out was a tanned blob) before closing bathroom door and returning to the closet. He searched through his clothes to find a shirt that would fit the blond. Deciding on a black short sleeved t-shirt with a v-neck, Sasuke grabbed it and turned to exit the closet when his bedroom door opened.

"Sasuke," Fugaku's commanding voice came from just inside his room. Sasuke frowned and entered his room, closing the door leading to the closet and bathroom behind him.

"What?" The younger Uchiha asked as he clenched the shirt in his closed fist.

Fugaku narrowed his eyes at his son, "Don't you sass me boy."

Sasuke closed his eyes for a brief moment, taking a deep breath, before speaking again. "I'm sorry father. What can I do for you?"

The older Uchiha nodded in satisfaction. "I wanted to tell you that our weekly dinner will be tonight instead of tomorrow." Sasuke was going to ask why his father was here to relay the message instead of a servant or even Itachi, but Fugaku continued answering for him. "Itachi will be going to Yugakure to meet with their current ruler tomorrow and will be gone for a week."

Sasuke nodded, recognizing the name of the capital in the Hot Water Country. He didn't know why his father still insisted on having a weekly family dinner. But he supposed it was just another part of his father's schemes to keep up appearances. He didn't want people to know that his family wasn't exactly on the best terms with each other. It showed weakness that Fugaku was unwilling to reveal.

He wasn't very happy that his brother would be away for so long, but knew there was nothing he could do about it. He considered going and bugging his brother while he could, but figured he was busy packing. He scowled.

Fugaku noticed the look, "What? Did I interrupt some big plans of yours or something?" He scoffed in annoyance.

The younger Uchiha knew that his admittance to missing his brother would be viewed as weakness to his controlling father so he chose another answer. He cleared his throat, "I was just surprised that you took the time to come to me personally to relay this message, what with your busy schedule."

"Hn," Fugaku rolled his eyes, "Like I'm going to rely on one of those filthy Jinchūriki to tell you. They would probably get the day wrong or something." He eyed Sasuke, "Or you would claim that they did so you wouldn't have to go."

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes back. Just then he heard a squeak of the bathroom/closet door being pushed open.

"Oi, Teme," Naruto's voice drifted through the partially open door, "These pants are too long… And I'm pretty sure that skinny jeans _aren't_ in style right now."

Sasuke and Fugaku turned to see the blond nudge the door open further with his shoulder. Sasuke's eyes widened in horror as Naruto hopped on one foot trying to get his foot all the way through the bottom of the pant leg. His thick blond hair hung still slightly damp, occasionally letting small drops of water drip down his bare torso. He was looking down at his hands that were tugging on the open waistband of the skin tight pants, his bright orange underwear peaking through the open seam like a beacon.

In all honesty, Sasuke didn't know if he wanted to punch the blond for embarrassing him in front of his father or jump him, because damn he looked super sexy.

Receiving no response, Naruto finally looked up. His eyes widened and then narrowed when he noticed Fugaku. The fox took a step back, crouching slightly, and let out a deep growl. He mentally cursed, frustrated that he couldn't use enough chakra to grow fangs and claws. The muscles in his arms and chest rippled as he tensed for a fight. Deep blue eyes clashed with black as Naruto took in Fugaku's heated expression. It didn't sit well with him. His threatening growl was cut off when a shirt hit him in the face.

"Hurry up," Sasuke commanded as he lowered his arm after throwing the shirt. He stalked over to his desk to retrieve the remote to the suppressor collar before turning to his father, "I have a meeting with the Hyuuga's soon and you know how they get when they are forced to wait." With that, Sasuke stepped forward and grabbed Naruto's arm that had just popped through the shirt's armhole.

Naruto yelped in surprise and stumbled as he was yanked forward. He quickly tried to get his head through the right hole. Once his vision was free of black fabric, he blinked at the back of a black head as he was pulled towards the door. Luckily he had been smart enough to button up his pants before attempting to put on the shirt.

"You will bring your pet to dinner tonight," Fugaku commanded from behind the pair, causing Sasuke's rushed steps to falter. "It's obvious that you've done a poor job in training him. We shall have to teach him how to properly serve his master; especially when that master is an Uchiha."

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply as he pulled the blond through the door, leaving it open for his father to leave when he so chose.

"Shit, Teme, slow down," Naruto complained as he was all but dragged by the angry Uchiha. He tried to yank his arm free, but Sasuke's grip on his wrist was like a vice and with their movement he couldn't get the right angle to attempt a simple wrist escape. Receiving no answer, Naruto scowled and continued to follow the Uchiha through the castle.

Sasuke was livid. He hated how his father thought he could control every part of his life. First he thrust some injured loud mouth on him, and then he complains that Sasuke wasn't 'training' him properly. Like he had all the time in the world to try to break the stupid moron out of his obnoxious ways! Not only that, Sasuke had seen the look in his father's eyes as he looked at the oblivious Jinchūriki. He had seen that expression before. It had made him shudder. It had made him angry.

The youngest Uchiha was brought out of his angry musing by a yelp of pain behind him. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at the grimacing blond. He raised a questioning eyebrow, "What? Did you hurt yourself, Dobe?"

Naruto hopped from one foot to the other and growled in annoyance and pain. "Yes I fucking hurt myself you fucking asshole! It's like I'm walking on lava you unobservant prick."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at all the name calling. Maybe his father had a point… Sasuke didn't know of any person who would let their pets talk to them in such a manner. The only reason why he didn't activate the collar every time the blond opened his mouth was because he didn't want to listen to him complain even more. It was just too much of a hassle. There was also the fact that it was kind of fun to egg the blond on…

The raven looked down to see that the blond was barefoot and that they had apparently exited the castle and entered into the courtyard. He and the idiot were now standing on what must be burning hot gravel; the late summer sun having no mercy for the poor Jinchūriki.

Sasuke noticed Naruto trying to step on the excess pant leg that fell a few inches past his feet. "You're going to ruin my pants," he deadpanned.

Naruto looked up at his captor in disbelief. "You're worried about your pants?" He gaped. "What about my feet!? I'm not going to be able to walk soon!" He shouted in anger.

"You should have brought shoes than," Sasuke stated with a bored looking shrug. He watched as Naruto's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water for a minute as he tried to gather his thoughts. Sasuke smirked in amusement.

"Wha- I-," Naruto sputtered in indignation. "What the hell, Teme! You dragged me out of there before giving me any shoes!"

' _Heh, oh yeah_ ,' Sasuke remained silent, keeping up his facade that it was the blond at fault. "Hn," he gave the blond an unamused look.

Naruto swayed on the little piece of cloth he managed to get under one foot as his other foot hung in the air. The heat coming through the thin fabric still hurt, but it was bearable. He tugged on his arm again when he noticed the Uchiha had still not released him, hoping to go back into the shade. To his annoyance he wasn't released. He opened his mouth to yell at the raven again when Sasuke sighed.

"Fine," Sasuke rolled his eyes and tugged the blond back through the castle doors. He spotted a male servant a little ways down the hall. "Hey you," he called to get the man's attention. The jaguar Jinchūriki turned in surprise and quickly bowed to the Uchiha, scurrying up to meet him.

"Yes my lord?" The older man questioned as his long tail swished behind him.

Neither man noticed Naruto's deep scowl as he realized that he couldn't feel the jaguar's chakra. He eyed the man's collar in distain. ' _Of course they wouldn't have an un-collared Jinchūriki in the castle,_ ' Naruto sighed, ' _Fucking Uchiha bastards_.'

"Give me your shoes," Sasuke ordered looking down at the man's large pawed feet. _'It must be hard to find proper footwear for those things,_ ' Sasuke mused.

The man looked down at his flip-flops and frowned. His rounded cat ears twitched, "My lord?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and lifted his hand expectantly, "Shoes. Now."

The jaguar quickly slipped the shoes off his feet and handed them to the young lord. Sasuke nodded and waved the servant away before turning to give the shoes to Naruto.

Naruto gaped in shock. This douche bag had some nerve; he hadn't even said thank you! How rude! Naruto frowned at the shoes offered to him. "I'm not taking someone else's shoes," he protested.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You want to go barefoot? We're going to be late and I'm not waiting for you while you hop around like a moron." He shoved the flip-flops into the blond's hands.

Naruto growled in irritation as he clutched the shoes against his chest. "But what about him?" he nodded to the jaguar's retreating back, "What if he needs to go outside? The pads on cat's feet are more sensitive than mine. Did you see his feet? I'm assuming he doesn't have many pairs of shoes."

In truth, these were probably the only pair of shoes the jaguar owned. Fugaku wasn't exactly hospitable when it came to the servants' needs. Sasuke sighed, done listening to the blond's protests. "Hey," he called to the Jinchūriki farther down the hall. The man turned to face them. "We'll be back in a few hours and will leave your shoes here," he gestured to the side of the open door, "Stay inside until then."

The Jinchūriki nodded, sighing in relief. "Thank you my lord," he said before scurrying away.

The Uchiha turned back to the fox. "Happy? Now hurry up before we're late." He turned and exited the building.

Naruto hastened to get the over-sized shoes on before following the raven. His heartbeat picked up as they approached the main gate. He remembered how the collar had activated the last time he had tried to pass the wall. "How am I getting out? Won't I be knocked out?"

"Not if the remote goes out before you. It's set up to make sure the pet stays with its master," Sasuke answered as he continued walking. Naruto frowned at the raven's choice of words.

 _'_ _This is it_ ,' he took a shaky breath. As soon as he stepped past the wall's barrier he took off. Naruto sprinted away, trying to get as much distance between him and the Uchiha before the dark-haired man could figure out what was happening, hoping to get out of range from the remote.

Sasuke paused in his steps and watched the blond try to escape. He stared blankly at the blond's back, ' _Damn, those pants really are tight… So is that shirt…_ ' He smirked when the moron froze fifty feet away and gave out a startled cry. He let the Jinchūriki suffer for a moment before taking a step towards him. He noticed Naruto's shoulders slump as the pain left his system. "The collar activates if you get too far away from it, Dobe," Sasuke called out as he made his way to the fox's side.

Naruto took a deep breath as he tried to unclench his spasming muscles. He glared at the Uchiha as he past him, seeing a triumphant smirk on the human's pale lips. "You could have told me that, you asshole," he grumbled.

Sasuke snorted as he continued on his way, expecting the other man to follow him. "And you could have given me a hand job already, but we don't always get what we want."

"In your dreams asshole," Naruto growled and followed the raven. He and the Uchiha seemed to be getting into a routine during the past week. Sasuke would ask him for a sexual favor, Naruto would refuse with a vulgar curse, and Sasuke would smirk and drop the subject. Naruto was pretty sure the Uchiha was just playing some game with him. It was strange.

The fox looked around, feeling uncomfortably empty since he still couldn't sense any chakra. He had never been this close to the castle before since he lived against the Wall.

He and Sasuke began walking down a wide cobblestone street. On one side was the wall that surrounded the castle grounds, the other side was lined with large stone houses with small pruned flower beds lining their front. The fox had never seen houses so large and couldn't understand why people would need so much space. Maybe they had large families?

"Who lives there?" He questioned.

Sasuke looked over to where the blond was looking seeing the large stone buildings. He shrugged, "Some are owned by members of the Uchiha branch family, others are owned by other important nobles that work in the castle, advisers and such."

"Hm," Naruto nodded in understanding. "Where are we going anyways?"

Sasuke returned his gaze back to the road in front of them. "The Hyuuga manor," he noticed the blond giving him a questioning look from the corner of his eye, "They're a prominent family with a lot of important contacts and influence all over the country. I happen to be friends with the future heirs so my father usually has me deal with them for trivial things to keep up good relations." The Uchiha paused, thinking something over. "You'd better behave," he warned the blond.

Naruto scoffed, "Duh, I'm not a child." He crossed his arms and pouted.

Sasuke gave him a look, "Seriously. You cannot embarrass me in front of these people. They're view on the Uchiha family is important. No calling me names or using fowl language. You have to act like a respectable pet."

Naruto scowled at the derogatory term but refrained from commenting on it. Sasuke knew he wasn't a 'respectable pet' so there was no reason to point that out. "You mean these people have an even bigger stick up their asses than you do?" He received a dark glare from the raven. Naruto sighed and raised his hands in defeat, "Fine, fine. I'll be good."

The two men continued to walk, a comfortable silence forming between them.

* * *

Naruto froze behind Sasuke as the raven lazily pushed the heavy wooden door open. ' _There's a Jinchūriki in there_.' He closed his eyes and fisted a hand over his heart, _'I can feel it._ ' A small smile came to his lips as the foreign chakra brushed over him. The chakra felt fierce and wild, uncontrolled, but also a bit playful. It had been too long since he had felt the presence of one of his own. He wanted to reach out with his own chakra, but resisted the urge since he didn't know who this Jinchūriki was, who was obviously not collared, in the home of an ally of the Uchiha. _'At least now I know that I can feel free chakra with this stupid collar still on,_ ' he allowed a finger to gently brush against the offending collar in irritation.

"Hurry it up, Dobe," Sasuke called over his shoulder when he noticed the blond not following him. Deciding to ignore the insulting nickname for the moment, Naruto opened his eyes and took a calming breath before following the human through the gate.

They stepped into a large enclosed backyard. Naruto glanced around appreciating the view. A lush grass lawn lay between a small forest of trees that pushed up against the back stone wall to his far right and a low wooden deck that was attached to the back of the large house to his immediate left. Blooming flowers could be seen growing in elegant beds that lined the wall across from him and along the wall that held the door they just entered through. A small pond with a cherry tree beautifully bowing over its reflective surface sat near the center of the lawn with a small wooden bridge spanning its length. Naruto could see ripples on the surface of the pond as a group of large koi swam lazily through the clear water, blissfully content in their small aquatic world.

Naruto was roughly brought out of his lingering gaze when he bumped gently into Sasuke's back. Letting out a small 'omph', the blond looked up with a frown in time to see the raven shoot him an annoyed glare over his shoulder before turning away again. Naruto's gaze followed the raven's over to the deck in front of them and his eyes widened a fraction in surprise.

Sitting in the cool shade of the awning were two beautiful long haired people. Both were clad in elegant white and violet robes that showed off their wealth. Their pale grey/lavender eyes were focused on the two new arrivals; the Go board sitting between them momentarily forgotten. Naruto locked eyes with first the male, whose cool gaze remained indifferent, and then drifted over to the woman, who blushed shyly.

"Ah, S-Sasuke we weren't expecting you," the beautiful woman stammered as she gracefully rose to her feet. (Naruto raised an eyebrow at that statement. Sasuke had said he had an appointment with these people and they're saying he wasn't expected? What was going on?) She noticed Sasuke raise a thin eyebrow before her blush deepened, tucking a stray strand of blue-black hair behind her ear nervously. "Not that your presence isn't welcomed," she corrected.

Sasuke gave a short nod of acknowledgement mumbling "Hinata" in greeting, before turning to the male who had also risen to greet their guests, "Neji," another small nod.

"Sasuke," Neji nodded stiffly in return as he stepped down from the deck, his bare feet flexing in the cool grass. Neji's gaze flicked over to Naruto, then back to Sasuke in silent question. It was unusual for the Uchiha to bring a companion to visit even though their families had been acquaintances for a very long time. Both Hyuugas had noticed the collar around the blond's neck and both were confused as to why and how he appeared human. They couldn't see any special marks on his body that would force him out of his Jinchūriki form.

Sasuke sighed in resignation, "My father insisted that I take a pet. This is Do _-_ "

"Naruto!" Naruto quickly interrupted, not about to let the bastard introduce him as 'Dobe'. He earned an annoyed glare from his human counterpart for his rudeness. Keeping his gaze on the lovely pair in front of him, he smiled brightly, "Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto." Naruto always liked meeting new people and at least the female seemed nice enough so he graced them with his friendliest smile hoping to win them over.

Sasuke couldn't keep the tic out of his eye when he saw his pet smile at the Hyuugas. The white of his wide smile mixed with the boldness of his golden hair seemed to light up the surrounding area with a bright glow. It was if the Jinchūriki's expression commanded warm attention from those around him. He hadn't seen the blond smile before (even though he had seen many emotions cross the blond's face over the past week, happiness was not one of them) and for some reason seeing that expression now, directed at someone else, just pissed him off.

"How do you do Naruto-kun," Hinata greeted shyly.

Naruto's grin widened, ' _Aw, she's so cute!_ ' he silently commented.

Naruto watched as the other Hyuuga, Neji, simply turned and walked away back to the shade of the deck. The fox couldn't help his smile drop a little from his lips at the obvious indifference that the brunet had towards him. Well, he had been warned that these people were even worse than Sasuke when it came to attitudes…

Sasuke followed the Hyuuga, but not before giving the fox a meaningful look that reminded him to behave, leaving Naruto and Hinata standing in the grass a little awkwardly.

Naruto felt another surge of the foreign wild chakra and he turned his attention to the far side of the house where a man suddenly emerged from a doorway. The man looked around Naruto's age, if not a little older, with shaggy brown hair that was partially covered by a grey hood. He had black vertical slits for irises in his wide eyes, large fangs and claws, and a pair of red inverted triangles on each cheek that Naruto recognized as marking of the Inuzuka clan.

The wild feeling chakra from earlier now made perfect sense as Naruto looked at the dog Jinchūriki. The Inuzuka clan were all canine Jinchūriki, but none of them were 'pure-bloods' since they all contained a little bit of human DNA in their bloodline. Even so, they were a proud clan that lived along the outskirts of Bijūgakure just where the woods started. Living so close to the dangerous woods went well with their wild and unpredictable nature.

Hinata followed the blond's gaze and let out a small excited gasp. "Kiba," she turned back to Naruto with a blush and a warm smile, "Let me introduce you two. I'm sure you'll get along just fine." Naruto smiled with a nod and proceeded to follow behind the girl towards the new Jinchūriki.

Kiba raised an eyebrow as he looked at the man following Hinata. He had never seen the blond man before and according to the collar, he was a Jinchūriki. The dog reached toward the man with his chakra in a friendly manner, but frowned when he felt nothing from the human-looking blond. He sniffed the air, hoping to pick up the breed of the other Jinchūriki, but could only smell the blond's shampoo and body wash. That was unusual. The Inuzuka's were known for their sense of smell so it made no sense that he couldn't tell what the other man was. A feeling of unease came over the canine and he flexed his clawed fingers in anticipation.

His eyes widened when he saw the blond actually checking Hinata out, staring at her butt in appreciation. Kiba couldn't help the low growl that rumbled in his chest. Slit black eyes met blue as the other man turned to Kiba, smirked and raised a golden eyebrow challengingly at him, before returning his gaze back to ogle at the Hyuuga heiress.

Now let it be known that Inuzuka Kiba was usually a friendly guy. His fun-loving nature pushed him to make friends with even the unlikeliest of people. But nobody messes with his Hinata. So, with a yell of possessive outrage, the dog Jinchūriki charged for the unknown blond.

Naruto reacted quickly. Just as the canine was throwing a right hook towards his face, Naruto threw his hands up. His left palm hit the brunet's flying wrist and quickly grasped it in a strong hold, while the side of his right palm hit the nerve where Kiba's arm met his shoulder. Quickly moving his right hand up to cover Kiba's face, Naruto stepped to the left and used his right leg to sweep Kiba's right leg out from under him. Keeping his grip on the dog's wrist and face Naruto threw his weight forward, sending Kiba crashing into the ground on his back. His head smacked into the grass with a sickening crack as Naruto pushed on his face, dazing him. Normally, Naruto wouldn't cause such a head injury with this technique, but he needed the rabid dog disoriented at the moment. Naruto twisted Kiba's wrist and turned him onto his stomach, pinning his right hand into the middle of his own back. He shifted his hand to cover Kiba's eyes as he turned the canine's face to the side and away from him. Naruto then proceeded to kneel on Kiba's hand and back, effectively pinning him to the ground.

"Kiba!" Hinata screamed in surprise and horror as she rushed to her fallen pup. She didn't know what had happened. One minute she was bringing Naruto over to meet Kiba, and then next he was attacking and getting his ass handed to him in a matter of seconds. She squatted next to Naruto and Kiba, drawn between worrying about the dog and apologizing to the blond for his behavior. Her attention was pulled away from the prone Jinchūriki when her wrist was suddenly grabbed, surprising a gasp out of her.

She looked up to see Naruto staring at her, his grip on her wrist remaining gentle. She furrowed her eyebrows in question.

"Tonight," she heard the blond whisper under his breath. Hinata 'eep'ed in surprise as Naruto's eyes shifted from blue to red and then to gold, before finally returning back to blue.

"Wha-?" she began to question when Naruto suddenly released her wrist and howled in pain.

Naruto cut off his cry to clench his teeth as pain shot through his body. His back arched and he rolled off of the still dazed brunet.

He could distantly hear Hinata cry in protest, but the pain was too much to focus on beyond that. He didn't know what was happening. All he knew was that it hurt, the shock going through his body was pulsing up and down his spin and making all of his muscles tighten in protest. His chest hurt and he was finding it hard to breathe.

Then suddenly, the pain was gone and he could breathe again. Naruto panted, taking in large lung fulls of fresh air as he stared dizzily at the blue sky. He could hear a mumbled conversation coming from somewhere nearby, but couldn't make out the words with his heartbeat pumping so loudly in his ears.

A shadow fell over him and he turned blurry eyes to meet angry black ones. Then it dawned on him. The son of a bitch Uchiha had activated his collar. "Bastard," he coughed with a groan.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because the next thing he knew Naruto was being hauled roughly to his feet and dragged towards the door to exit the Hyuuga property.

* * *

Sasuke slammed Naruto against the wall of a nearby house, his elbow digging into the shorter man's throat. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He demanded angrily.

Naruto was startled by the Uchiha's sudden outburst. This was the most emotion he had seen on the taller man's face since he had met him. Maybe he went a little overboard? He grabbed Sasuke's arm and tried to pull it away from his neck. He was having trouble bringing in enough oxygen and his head was beginning to swim. His muscles were still too weak from their earlier punishment from the collar to do him any good.

Sasuke reluctantly lightened up pressure on the Jinchūriki's neck allowing Naruto to cough and gasp for air.

"I was defending myself," Naruto rasped out. Sure, he had intentionally aggravated the canine, but no one should have seen that.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he leaned into his elbow again, "I don't fucking care about that stupid mutt. What did you do to Hinata?"

Naruto tapped Sasuke's arm so he could be given enough room to speak. When the pressure was lightened from his windpipe he growled. "I didn't do _anything_. I just grabbed her arm so she wouldn't get hurt. Kiba was going crazy."

"Kiba would never hurt Hinata, or any of the Hyuugas for that matter. He is a loyal and trained pet unlike _you_." He punctuated that word by pushing his arm harder into Naruto's windpipe. "And he doesn't go crazy for no reason so you must have antagonized him in some way."

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction realizing he had been at least partially caught in his lie. "Well I didn't know that, and I didn't do anything," he tried to defend himself.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Sasuke asked sounding slightly panicked. "Do you know how much trouble I'll get into- you'll get into- if Hinata tells her father what happened? He will tell _my_ father."

Naruto gulped. That would probably be a very bad thing. "Well, I didn't do anything so she probably won't bring it up. She seemed nice and probably wouldn't want to cause you trouble."

The blond had a point; it would probably be okay. "Hn," Sasuke shoved himself away using Naruto's sore neck as leverage. "You're not allowed to touch other humans, it's disrespectful. You didn't follow any of my orders." He glared at Naruto who was rubbing his neck. "From now on, you must call me Master when in the presence of others. If you don't, I'm going to activate this," his fingers brushed the collar just underneath Naruto's hand, "until you either can no longer speak or until you learn your lesson." Naruto's eyes widened in horror. "Do you understand?"

Naruto swallowed thickly and nodded. Yeah, he had gone overboard.

* * *

 ** _A.N.-_** _And thus ends chapter 6! I had the scene at the Hyuuga's planned out since before I started writing this fic, so hopefully everyone liked it! As a fun side note, the move Naruto did on Kiba is a modified Jujitsu move called Yama Arashi (Mountain Storm) that was one of my favorites from when I used to practice._

 _If anyone is wondering what that jaguar servant looked like, look up Rob Lucci in his animal/man form from One Piece. That's pretty much what I was picturing, just less buff._

 _Please share your thoughts!_

 _Next chapter- Dinner with Daddy and reasons behind Naruto's actions. Until next time!_


	7. Chapter 7- The Dream

**_A.N.-_** _Hello again! Chapter 7 is finally here! Lot's of info in this chapter, so hopefully it makes sense. Let me know if anyone is confused. So just as a heads up, I know that people usually italicize dream scenes, but I will not be doing that. Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! Everyone seemed to like Naruto easily owning Kiba, lol. I really wish I could respond to the guest reviews…_

 _On a side note, to go with the chapter title, does anyone else have dreams with anime characters in them or is it just me? Last night I dreamt that I went to high school with Gaara. I've also had dreams with Itachi, Inuyasha (who was very wet and naked so I was super sad when I woke up), and the entire cast of Slayers (that whole dream was in Chinese, even though I don't speak a word of the language). Can anyone else relate to the anime dreams? Just curious. :P_

 _Please R &R and enjoy! _

**That Time I Went Down Fighting**

7\. The Dream

"Remember what I told you," Sasuke warned Naruto as he gave him a meaningful look over his shoulder.

Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance and looked away from the raven to scowl at the wall. He shoved his hands into his pockets the best that he could with the little room the tight pants provided. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Teme."

"What was that?" Sasuke turned to fully face the blond, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow expectantly.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched and tried to ignore the other boy. After a few moments of awkward silence, Naruto huffed, "There's no one here!" he whined.

"I need to make sure you know how to say it," Sasuke stated a little too smugly for Naruto's liking. "You made me miss my appointment with the _head_ of the Hyuuga clan with your careless behavior. He's a very busy man and won't be free again for at least another month. Now say it."

Naruto growled and glared at the raven. Seeing no change in Sasuke's expectant stance, Naruto sighed, decided to give in and swallowed his pride. He just wanted to get this over with. "Whatever you say…Master," he grit out through clenched teeth.

Sasuke nodded in satisfaction and turned back to the door he was standing in front of. His lip twitched as he tried to refrain from smirking. The amused feeling left him as soon as he remembered what was behind the door in front of him. He hesitated for a moment before pushing the door open. He just wanted to get this over with. Swinging the heavy wooden door open Sasuke silently stepped into the dining room, rolling his eyes when the sound of Naruto's bare feet slapped loudly against the stone floor as he stomped in behind him.

Sasuke sighed when he noticed that his father and brother had yet to arrive. He made his way over to the large wooden table that took up the majority of the room and sat down in the chair to the left of the head of the table.

Naruto began to pull out a chair next to the young Uchiha when Sasuke's hand shot out to grab the back of the chair.

"Pet's don't eat at the table," Sasuke informed the fox, as he glared at the place settings in front of him.

Naruto huffed in indignation. "I'm _not_ your _pet,"_ he spit out in disgust, "Stop treating me like some wild beast."

Sasuke finally turned to the angry blond. He was drawn between telling the blond that he _was_ as wild beast, and informing Naruto that he would rather be in the blond's position so he wouldn't have to sit at the table either. Instead he said, "Just go stand in the corner and don't say anything unless spoken to." He paused for a moment and then raised an eyebrow, "Do you think you can handle that? I know how hard it is for you to shut up."

Naruto shot the human an irritated glare and stomped off into the corner of the large room to lean against the wall.

Only a few minutes passed before the door opened again to allow Fugaku and Itachi into the room. Naruto suppressed a growl as he watched the two older humans move to the table. Neither man paid any attention to the blond's presence.

Fugaku sat at the head of the table facing the main doors (the spot usually reserved for the king, Naruto noted), while Itachi sat to his right, across from Sasuke.

Itachi greeted his brother and asked him about his day, to which Sasuke replied with a shrug saying it was unproductive. Naruto quietly snorted as he remembered all the excitement that the day had entailed; he absently rubbed at his neck where Sasuke's forearm had dug his collar into his soft skin. Then there was the fact that once they had returned from the Hyuuga manor, Sasuke had spent the hours leading up to dinner doing paperwork like he usually did. Fugaku made a comment about Sasuke needing to manage his time better since he obviously slacked off too much. Naruto's eyebrow twitched in irritation, thinking about all the time he had spent sitting on his ass, bored out of his mind because the youngest Uchiha was too busy working to pay him any attention. ' _Fucking asshole_ ,' Naruto thought as he stared at the oldest Uchiha. Fugaku made no mention of the incident at the Hyuuga estate, so it looked like it hadn't been brought to the Hyuuga head's attention and thus Fugaku's. Naruto sighed in relief.

A few minutes of quiet conversation passed as Itachi relayed the plans for his trip to his younger brother. Their discussion was interrupted when a narrow door hidden in the side of the room silently slid open. A small group of Jinchūriki, clothed in matching tan tunics, stepped into the room laden with trays of steaming food.

Naruto watched as the servants moved swiftly and silently, placing the platters of food on the table before serving each Uchiha generous amounts of shredded beef, steamed vegetables, brown and white rolls of warm bread with thick gray gravy for dipping, and some kind of red fruit gelatin.

After all the food was served, a young girl with long rabbit ears slightly drooping on top of her head of cream colored hair moved around the table to fill their glasses with ice water from a jug. Once done, she placed the jug on the table along with a dark bottle of wine. She turned and hurriedly rushed towards the door, glancing at Naruto on her way. Her bright pink eyes curiously met his blue for a second before she was gone, the door closing quietly behind her.

The sounds of cutlery clinking filled the large room as the Uchihas began their meal. Casual conversation soon started up again as Itachi asked his brother about his plans for the weekend.

Naruto's mind wandered as the conversation at the table drifted to economics and various political treaties between Fire Country and its neighbors. He tried to ignore the smell of the delicious looking food. He hadn't eaten since breakfast (thanks to Sasuke being a grouchy bastard) and his stomach was starting to cramp with hunger. He gently rubbed it, willing it to refrain from growling, as his gaze strayed back to the small door the other 'pets' had exited through. He wondered if that door led to the kitchen and if said kitchen had any ramen.

His stomach gave a little rumble at the thought of his favorite meal. He shuddered when he realized he hadn't had the food of the gods in over a week. Maybe he would try to suck up to the bastard to get the raven to get him some ramen. After all, the Uchiha was more likely to grant him his request of food verses his request of freedom. Right?

The blond was pulled out of his thoughts by a harsh command thrown in his direction.

"You, Beast, more wine," Fugaku commanded, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto scowled and opened his mouth to tell the older man just where he could shove that wine bottle. His mouth snapped shut when Sasuke turned towards him with a glare that demanded him to remember his promise about his manners.

" _Now_ , Dobe," the raven commanded.

Naruto quietly growled and pushed himself away from the wall to lazily walk towards the table. If the humans were going to be such assholes, than he was going to take his own sweet time following their commands.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel a pang of apprehension mixed in with his annoyance and anger. Why was the idiot taking so long?! He glanced at his father to see the man now glaring at _him._ Like it was _his_ fault the moron was so fucking slow. He turned his gaze back to the blond and mentally urged him to speed up.

He quickly squashed down the anxiety that began growing in his gut. He always felt like a coward when his anxiety issues began to surface, but he had been suffering from the problem for years thanks to his bastard of a father and could only do so much to calm down. Anger helped, but he had learned long ago not to use that emotion around Fugaku. Acting like he wasn't being affect by his father's actions always made Fugaku give up sooner.

Meanwhile, Naruto was quietly grumbling to himself about the lack of manners the humans were displaying, "They could have said please and asked nicely…"

Once he finally made it to the table he heard Fugaku grumble "pathetic" and missed Sasuke's slight wince beside him.

"Keh," Naruto frowned and grabbed the bottle of wine (which was _right_ in front of Fugaku! Lazy ass!) a little rougher than was necessary from its resting place. He then reached across his own body to reach Fugaku's goblet with his left hand.

He tipped the open bottle and began to quickly pour it into the goblet. The goblet was almost full when Naruto's right arm holding the wine bottle was suddenly bumped causing him to lose his grip on the bottle. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened as they both fumbled to grab the bottle before it fell.

The bottle landed on the table with a small thump. Unfortunately, it landed on its side and immediately began pouring out all over Sasuke's lap. The raven quickly jumped to his feet, feeling his dark dress pants get soaked in the red liquid. He was sure the wine had made it to his underwear and thanked the heavens that the liquid had been served at room temperature instead of chilled.

He watched as Naruto quickly set the glass of wine onto the table, sloshing its content onto the white table cloth before moving his hand to cup over the bottles leaking mouth, trying to stay the liquid, while his other hand grabbed the neck of the bottle to right it.

The room was deathly silent.

Naruto was panting with adrenaline. The accident had happened so quickly and had caused so much havoc. He looked from his red stained hands, to the red slash bleeding into the tablecloth, to the floor at his feet that was sporting a dark puddle, and finally let his eyes travel up Sasuke's still form next to him. His gaze paused on the raven's drenched crotch, the thin fabric of his dress pants stuck to his skin where they were darker due to the wine.

Naruto gulped and slowly raised his eyes to meet the youngest Uchiha's dark gaze. Sasuke's eyes were wide in surprise and his mouth was slightly open as he stared at the mess the dobe had made. He didn't miss the way the corner of Itachi's mouth twitched as he bit the inside of his cheek trying not to laugh. If the situation was reversed and Itachi had a crotch full of wine then Sasuke would have been rolling on the ground laughing… or at least be snickering quietly to himself since Uchiha's don't laugh like that. He chose to ignore his brother at the moment. When he noticed the blond moron staring at him, his mouth quickly closed to form a thin line and his eyes narrowed onto an annoyed glare.

Naruto's eyes widened as he stared into Sasuke's dark eyes. Could you kill someone with just a glare? Naruto didn't think so, but with the way Sasuke's eyes burned with a mix of multiple emotions Naruto was pretty sure he would burst into flames any moment if he didn't try to douse that fury soon.

"Ah, haha," Naruto gave an extremely weak smile trying to break the tension. Growing up, he had learned that laughing at one's own stupidity always helped. But the glare he was receiving made it difficult for him to fully appreciate the humor of the situation and he was having a difficult time forcing the laugh.

Sasuke's glare darkened. He hated that smile. It didn't suit the blond at all.

"Oops," Naruto raised a hand to scratch at the back of his neck in his usual nervous or embarrassed manner, but stopped when he remembered that it was dripping with red wine. "L-let me help…" he trailed off as he began to look for some napkins that he hoped would magically appear on the table.

"What. The. _Hell_ ," Sasuke calmly breathed as he kept his glare locked on the side of the blond's face. He watched as the back of Naruto's neck and ears gained a reddish hue. "I thought Jinchūriki were known for being graceful or something. How can you be this fucking clumsy?"

Naruto started coughing when he choked on his spit by inhaling too quickly. Once he cleared his throat of the phlegm-y liquid, he turned towards Sasuke with wide eyes. "It wasn't my fault! He," he gestured to Fugaku, "hit my arm, making me spill!"

Sasuke glanced over to Fugaku, who raised a challenging eyebrow, and then looked back to Naruto. "Why would my father intentionally make you spill his own wine?" He questioned the blond, not losing his glare.

Naruto scoffed, "Keh, I don't know. Because he's an asshole?"

"You insolent-" CRACK!

Naruto turned to glare angrily at Fugaku. His right hand tightened around the back of the man's right wrist where he had tried to back-hand him across the face. He thanked his years of training with his silver-haired father and Gaara for having quick reflexes. Sure, he wasn't able to catch the bottle of wine in time to save Sasuke's pants, but Sasuke's hands were trying to catch the bottle too and they got in his way.

He barred his missing fangs in a snarl at the older man, "Don't you _dare_ touch me." He was satisfied when Fugaku's eyes widened a fraction in surprise. He felt and saw Fugaku's muscles tense as he prepared to dislodge Naruto's hand.

Naruto raised his left hand in front of his chest in preparation of an attack. He only planned to defend himself, and had no intention of attacking. Though if Fugaku continued with his attacks then Naruto wouldn't hesitate on taking him out. He was pulled out of his glaring match with Fugaku when his hair was suddenly yanked, forcing his head back as he yelped in surprise.

He released Fugaku's wrist as his head filled with pain. Naruto awkwardly turned his body towards his attacker to see smoldering black eyes.

Sasuke's grip on Naruto's hair loosened slightly as the blond turned towards him. Before Naruto could react further, Sasuke grabbed the blond's right hand with his left and twisted Naruto's wrist outward. He released the golden hair as Naruto's body continued its rotation towards and past him. He twisted Naruto's wrist more causing the blond to fall to his knees lest his wrist break.

Naruto's head narrowly missed hitting the table as he was forced down. His free left hand swung wildly as he struggled to keep his balance in this new awkward position.

"Naruto," Sasuke calmly called as he grabbed Naruto's chin with his free right hand and forced the blond to look at him. "Stop."

The sound of Naruto's name caused the fox to freeze in his preparation to counter attack. In the past week, Sasuke had refused to call Naruto by his actual name. Something in the way the raven had said his name made Naruto want to listen to him.

Bright blue eyes swirling with anger, surprise, and pain stared into dark black. Even though Sasuke's face was mostly blank, only slight wrinkles forming between his eyebrows and around his eyes as he struggled to control his expression, Naruto was surprised by the amount of emotion he could see through the raven's dark gaze.

He had expected the same anger he had seen burning earlier in those dark depths. Now, that rage was not as prominent, instead replaced with frustration, panic, and a little bit of fear. Naruto didn't understand why the raven was feeling these, but they didn't suit him at all. The young Uchiha had always seemed so sure of himself. But now, Sasuke almost looked vulnerable, like he was pleading for Naruto to not do anything else stupid. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized that that was exactly what Sasuke was doing.

Something was going on here that Naruto wasn't seeing. Something was affecting the young man in deeper ways than should have been possible in situations such as these.

Naruto's heart clenched as he took in all the uncharacteristic emotions swirling in Sasuke's dark eyes. Ever the compassionate person, Naruto couldn't bring himself to fight back anymore, not right now. He felt compelled to ease the young Uchiha's emotional distress. He could only think of one way to do that, even though he didn't like the idea.

He ignored the feeling of the puddle of wine seeping into the knees of his jeans as he took a deep breath and lowered his gaze in an act of submission. "I apologize. It was my fault." Naruto could practically feel his pride being crushed (which seemed to be happening a lot these days) and it killed him; but when he looked back up into Sasuke's eyes and saw relief wash over him as he nodded in satisfaction, Naruto decided that he could handle the blow to his manhood, just this once.

Sasuke sighed and released his hold on Naruto's wrist. He watched as Naruto remained on his knees and lowered his gaze back to the ground, his only movement was rubbing at his sore wrist. Sasuke would be lying if he said he felt bad for the blond, but he couldn't allow his father the satisfaction of the punishment he would bestow on a misbehaving pet. Naruto may be annoying, but he didn't deserve to be tortured for just defending himself no matter how inappropriate his actions were.

Sasuke turned his gaze to his father to gauge his reaction to the whole ordeal. Fugaku was frowning and turning his glare from Sasuke to the submissive Jinchūriki on the floor and back to his son.

Fugaku looked like he was about to say something when he was interrupted by Itachi. "Well that was exciting," Itachi said with a slight smile, gaining the attention of both his father and brother. Turning to Fugaku, he continued, "Father, if you don't mind, I was wondering if you could read over my speech I have to give to the King of Hot Water Country. There were a few points I wanted your opinion on before I left."

Sasuke inwardly sighed when all Fugaku said was "hn" and didn't look like he was ready to attack either him or the kneeling Jinchūriki. Itachi's distraction helped, but Naruto's actions may have been enough on their own to placate the man.

Naruto had made a wise decision to prostrate himself the way he did. The action had surprised the raven since Naruto was definitely not the type of person who would back down from a fight, but he was thankful for his actions nonetheless. Sasuke's attack on the Jinchūriki had been purely on instinct, he had completely forgotten about the remote that rested in his pocket, but his actions seemed to please his father.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a man if you can't even handle one worthless beast," Fugaku spat as he eyed Sasuke. With that, he turned and headed for the door. "Come Itachi, we have things to discuss," he commanded, before exiting.

"I guess dinner's done," Itachi commented as he stood. He nodded a goodbye to his brother and then eyed the pet who what still kneeling facing away from the table.

Sasuke, too, eyed the blond. He sighed in exhaustion. ' _I need a drink…_ '

* * *

Naruto sat on a bench with his eyes closed, smiling as a gentle breeze brushed across his face and through his hair, batting at it playfully. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of pine trees and wet soil. A sharp popping sound, like the crack of a lightning bolt, sounded to his left. He slowly opened his eyes and turned towards the new comer.

Standing a few paces away was a beautiful young woman dressed in a long white nightgown with purple lace accenting the bust and bottom of the skirt. Soft black, silver, and blue feathers replaced her eyebrows, sweeping out along her temples and down into an upside down 'V' on the outside of each eye coming to rest at the top of her cheek bones (A.N. Think Uma Thurman's Poison Ivy leaf eye makeup in "Batman and Robin", but with feathers). The glossy feathers seemed to make her pale lavender eyes glow. Large black and silver feathers mingled with her long blue/black hair that hung loose down her back and over her shoulders. Long pointed feathered ears peaked out through her hair. Her pale forearms were littered with small silver feathers that enhance her beauty, ending in delicate clawed hands.

Naruto smiled and stood to face the woman, "Hello Hinata-chan. You look lovely this evening."

Hinata blushed and clasped her hands to fidget nervously. "T-Thank you Naruto-kun," she took in his appearance and her feathered eyebrows furrowed, "How do you still look human?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow in question, so Hinata continued, "Jinchūriki always appear in their natural form in dreams."

"Oh, hehe," Naruto scratched the back of his neck, "This is me," he swept his arms out in an all encompassing gesture. "I was born looking human."

Hinata's eyes widened, "So that's why the collar seemed to have no affect on you. But, if the collar was working…then how did you know what I was? I couldn't feel your chakra…I still can't." She paused, "And what are you? How did you change your eyes like that?"

Naruto put his hands in his pockets and grinned widely, "I can still use a little chakra, so it was easy to feel you. I've never met a cosmic owl before, so imagine my surprise to find a whole family of them living so close to the man who enslaves our kind." The smile had dropped off of the fox's lips, replaced by a frown.

Hinata frowned as well and continued to fidget. "Y-yeah… My family has lived there for generations. It's safer to stay there. People aren't really supposed to know we exist. How did you know you had to touch me so I could enter your dream?"

Naruto shrugged and turned to return to his seat on the bench. "My dad used to tell me stories of Jinchūriki who evolved into mythical creatures; phoenix, unicorns, dragons. He said that it was rumored that cosmic owls could enter one's dream once skin contact was made. So I thought I'd give it a shot." He glanced at the woman who hadn't moved from her spot near the bench. "He also said that they had the ability to manipulate people's thoughts when they were still in contact with their victims," he eyed Hinata's gentle features, "though I guess 'victims' seems too harsh of a word. Your chakra feels too gentle and kind to hurt people. That's how I knew I could trust you. Is that how no one has noticed that your eyes aren't exactly human?"

Hinata nodded slowly, waiting for Naruto to answer the rest of her questions.

Naruto smiled and patted the empty seat next to him, "Come sit. Let's relax a bit before we get down to business."

Hinata hesitated for a moment, but then remembered that she was in a dream so she couldn't be hurt in any way. She had already chosen to trust this unknown Jinchūriki by meeting him in his dream, so why back out now? Besides, if things went bad she could always wipe his mind and leave. She gracefully crossed over to the bench and sat beside the blond.

Sighing, she took the time to take in her surroundings. She had noticed over the years that one could tell a lot about a person by what they dreamt about. She and Naruto were sitting at the top of a large mountain cliff overlooking a deep green forest. Mingled within the trees there was a village made of colorful wooden buildings of varying sizes. A tall wall surrounded the village; woods as far as the eye could see surrounded the wall's border. The green woods met a large blue sky that was sprinkled with fluffy white clouds. Everywhere she looked it was calm and beautiful, nothing like she had ever seen before.

"Where are we?" Hinata questioned, more to herself than to Naruto.

Naruto looked out over the landscape and sighed in contentment. "This is my Konoha." Hinata glanced over to him in question, so he continued with a chuckle. "When I was in 3rd grade, my teacher had us write a short story about our dream town. I wasn't very creative with names when I was eight so I kept the name 'Konoha'. Anyways, mine was about a village hidden among the leaves that was the home of ninjas." Naruto's eyes became clouded as he looked over his dream, lost in thought. "I went to a human school growing up; it was all I knew at the time, so everyone in my Konoha was human. Even the Jinchūriki that I knew became humans when they moved to my town; everyone was accepted… it was just easier that way. We would all go to a ninja academy to hone our individual skills. It was always peaceful in this town, full of joy and laughter. I kinda became obsessed with my story of the village so I continue writing even after the assignment is long over. It even got to the point where I started dreaming about it."

His eyes swept over the town. "Sometimes I go down there and live among the people. As I got older, more and more people showed up as I met them in the real world." He glanced over to Hinata who was silently observing him. He smiled slyly, "I'm sure you're down there as well." Hinata blushed and returned her gaze to the village taking in its unique structures. Naruto followed her gaze. "Everyone has their place down there. Sometimes I'm surprised to see what role some people play. Like, I met this doctor last week and now she's the Hokage of this village." He laughed, "It's kinda weird that I'm not the leader of my own village, but maybe that will come later."

"Why don't you just make it so you're in charge?" Hinata questioned.

Naruto smiled and shook his head, "Nah, I want it to play out how it chooses. Let it write itself, ya' know? Anyways, the dreams came more frequently as I grew older, I think as an escape from stress or something. I still keep a journal about this world, though I haven't written in it since…" He trailed off, not wanting to think about his captivity.

Naruto shook his head, focusing his attention back on his dreamscape. "Even though I'm older, I still dream that I'm a kid sometimes to fill in the gaps of my life here since new people are always showing up here. I don't really control who shows up or what they do here. Just the other day I found Sasuke-teme standing on a dock blowing fire over the water. He looked like he was about 7, which is weird cause I don't even know what he looked like at that age. I just knew it was him, ya' know? Can you guess what happened when I tried to talk to him?" Blue eyes met lavender and Naruto frowned in annoyance, "The bastard ignored me. In my own dream!" Hinata gave a soft laugh since that sounded exactly like something the raven would do.

"It sounds like a wonderful place to live," Hinata smiled. "But, why the wall?"

Naruto looked at the tall wall that surrounded the village and shrugged, "It's a ninja village, so the wall protects us from enemy ninja."

"Ah," Hinata nodded and reclined a little against the bench, enjoying the breeze. She was surprised and impressed with the amount of detail that went into Naruto's dream. It was so organized and thought out, which was unusual for a dream. The fact that Naruto's mind sought to create such a peaceful environment where equality was encouraged proved Naruto to be a kind and loving person. Hinata smiled softly as she observed the calm expression that adorned the blond's face. "Maybe, if I come to visit again, you could show me around the village?"

Naruto beamed at the cosmic owl, "I would like that." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his face becoming serious. It was time to get down to business. Opening his eyes, he looked over to Hinata, "How was Kiba able to use his chakra with his collar still activated?" Naruto remembered the blue lights glowing along the collars length showing that it was active.

Hinata, too, turned serious. "You seem very nice Naruto-kun, but…" She hesitated.

Naruto nodded in understanding, "You don't know if you could trust me. That's understandable. I haven't exactly told you who I am. I guess it's only fair if I answer all your questions before you answer mine." Naruto stood and held out his hand to Hinata to help her up.

Once Hinata was standing, Naruto cleared his throat and snapped his fingers. Suddenly they were surrounded by white. White everywhere, not even solid ground lay below them. Konoha and its surrounding forests were all gone.

Hinata looked around, a little unnerved by the lack of anything. "You have amazing control over the dream world," she observed.

Naruto shrugged, "I learned that once I was aware that I was dreaming then I could do anything I wanted here. It's a trick one of my dads taught me when I used to have nightmares as a kid." He smiled fondly as he thought of Iruka and his kind brown eyes. "But I'm not always this lucid when I'm dreaming," he admitted. "Sometimes, even I don't know what the hell is going on in here," he grinned as he tapped his finger against his temple for emphasis.

Hinata nodded in understanding and waited for the blond to start talking.

Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out where to start. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Ok, in order to answer your question about how I could feel your chakra but you still couldn't feel mine even though we are both 'pure-bloods', you need to know exactly how chakra works. I'm assuming you know the basics since you can manipulate your chakra to appear human and enter dreams and whatnot."

Seeing Hinata nod, Naruto continued. "Let's start with a 'half-blood' Jinchūriki." He gestured to a black human shaped silhouette that just appeared to their right. "We all know that the bulk of our chakra is stored and regenerated here," a swirling ball of blue light formed in the pit of the figure's stomach. "And our chakra is sealed there until we're around four, at which time it is slowly released so it circles around in our bodies much like our blood," Hinata nodded as she saw the blue swirl flow through the body, looking like veins. Always flowing from and returning to the ball in the stomach.

Naruto cleared his throat and continued, "Since 'half-bloods' have less control of their chakra than 'pure-bloods' because of their human blood, their chakra looks like this," a blue aura a few inches thick formed around the body. "Since their chakra is always loose and reaching out to other chakra," an identical silhouette appeared and the two chakras formed a series of ropes that touched and tangled with each other, "then those Jinchūriki are not able to hide their chakra from anyone."

Naruto looked over to Hinata to make sure she was still following. It appeared that she was, so he smiled and continued. "Now let's look at 'pure-bloods'." A shimmering purple aura formed around Hinata causing her to jump in surprise. Unless a large amount of it was compressed, chakra was usually not visible to the naked eye, so seeing her own chakra, even in a simulation, in such a vibrant color fascinated Hinata. She tilted her head to the side as she looked at her clawed hand. The purple chakra stood about an inch thick, looking like a mixture of bubbling liquid and wispy smoke.

"'Pure-bloods' are able to have more control over their chakra so the majority of it stays close to their bodies at all times, unless forced outward. A 'pure-blood's' chakra still reaches out to meet foreign chakra to identify the person's breed and general personality. It's a natural process that most likely started with our original ancestors to keep track of each other or something." Naruto shrugged, not caring to ponder any further why chakras automatically reached for each other.

Hinata watched as a thin rope of her own chakra reached out to twine with the chakra of the two silhouettes. She wasn't surprised when she couldn't feel their chakra since they weren't real, but she got the idea of how it all worked.

"However, unlike the 'half-bloods', 'pure-bloods' have the ability to cloak or shield their chakra, but only from 'half-bloods', if they so choose." The purple chakra untangled itself and returned to its source. The blue wisps of chakra followed, only to be blocked by an invisible force protecting the purple.

"'Pure-bloods' can't hide from each other because their chakra is too strong and their shields cancel each other's out. Of course chakra can only reach so far since it takes energy to spread it out. The more chakra you have the farther it can reach, so Jinchūriki have to be relatively close to each other to connect." He waved his hands between the two silhouettes, causing them to zoom away from each other. Once they were just over 70 feet apart their chakra ropes stretched out and grasped at thin air, not quite reaching each other. "That's probably the reason why your family is so close to the center of the city. No nearby Jinchūriki can feel your presence since they all have collars."

Hinata nodded absently as she looked between the two figures and then back down at her own purple cloaked body. Her feathered eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she looked back at the blond. "So what about you? Why can I still not feel you?"

Naruto smiled, "Well, mine works a little differently. This is what my chakra looks like." He gestured to himself. Hinata saw nothing, no aura, not even a shimmering of his skin to indicate a thin layer of chakra. "My chakra stays inside me unless I tell it otherwise. If my theory is correct, we're not technically in my head right now, but on a different plane of existence. Like another dimension of reality, right?" Hinata nodded, impressed by Naruto's advanced level of thinking. Naruto smiled, "That's why you can't feel me right now. My body itself acts as a barrier, not allowing any of my chakra to escape and be used needlessly, which is why I was able to change my eye color." Purple and blue chakra ropes reached for the blond, only to brush against his skin, feeling nothing. "I can feel you through my skin, but you can't feel me back."

Hinata's eyes widened. She had never heard of anyone like Naruto before. It was fascinating and yet terrifying at the same time. "How is that possible?"

Naruto grinned, "That's an easy question to answer. All I have to do is reach out to you." A reddish/orange aura suddenly bubbled out of Naruto and reached out to Hinata's purple. As soon as the two chakras met, Hinata gasped and took a step back.

"Kyuubi-sama," she gawked, her face flushing with the feeling of such power overwhelming her senses, "B-but how? Why?"

Naruto waved her off. "Please don't start with that 'Kyuubi-sama' stuff. That's _what_ I am, not _who_ I am. Please keep calling me Naruto." He grinned broadly in a friendly manner. Hinata nodded, a blush continuing to spread across her cheeks and chest. "As for how or why," Naruto sighed, "I was careless and Uchiha Fugaku had me shot. When I woke up I was sporting a brand new collar." He laughed bitterly.

His blue eyes turned pleading, "Please tell me you have some way to contact people outside of the Wall. I need my family to know where I am and that…I'm ok…for now."

Tears came to Hinata's eyes as she looked upon the fox in sympathy. She shook her head, "I don't have any contact with anyone outside the family anymore. My father has become very protective of me. But I'm sure my cousin Neji has connections."

Naruto nodded, "You can tell Neji who-what I am, but not Kiba. Sorry, but he seems like he couldn't keep a secret. By the way, how's his head? Sasuke's really mad at me for what I did earlier today so he probably won't let me visit you guys for a while." Naruto felt really bad for attacking, or more accurately counter-attacking the canine. He knew that dog Jinchūriki were known for being extremely loyal and hoped to elicit some sort of reaction out of Kiba to get closer to Hinata if he posed some sort of threat to her. Of course he didn't want to pose an actual threat to her, so he settled on making it seem like he was interested in her. She was cute and all, she just wasn't his type. Though, honestly, Naruto didn't really have a 'type'. He wasn't sure if his leering would work, but judging by Kiba's reaction he had chosen his actions perfectly.

Hinata's face reddened (though how it was able to get any darker, Naruto wasn't sure) and she shook head, "H-He's fine. I'm sorry about his behavior. I honestly don't know what came over him; he's normally very gentle and friendly."

Naruto smiled, "Don't worry about it, it was my fault." At Hinata's confused look, Naruto released a small cough and continued, "Let's just keep that little incident between us, shall we? No harm, no foul. Anyways, try to get Neji to convince Sasuke-teme to let me come back to visit again. I'll take care of the skin contact."

Hinata nodded, agreeing to the plan.

Naruto straightened his back and allowed his eyes to grow serious. "Now you know why I need to know about Kiba's collar. It looked active, but it didn't suppress his chakra. Why?" Naruto paused as a thought came to his mind, "And what is a family of cosmic owl Jinchūriki doing owning an Inuzuka anyways?"

Hinata's blush seemed to grow even deeper as she looked around the white abyss for a rock to crawl under. "H-he saved me. A few years ago I was attacked by a group of human boys in an alley and Kiba came to my rescue. He was owned by a family who owned the shop next to the alley. They were going to…euthanize him for attacking humans, but my father convinced the owners to sell him to us. He claimed that he owed us a-a life debt, even though he was the one who saved me. We asked if he wanted to stay with us, that way he would be safe from being captured again."

Naruto smiled, he knew Kiba was a good guy when he saw him. He was sure it didn't take much 'convincing' on her father's part once he got a hold on Kiba's previous owners. Being a cosmic owl was probably super convenient. Seeing Hinata still fidget uncomfortably, he took pity on her. "And the collar?"

Hinata sighed in relief. "Since he's a 'half-blood' and can't look human he keeps the collar on so he can go into town with us and no one will question his presence since 'pets' are seen in town with their masters all the time. Plus we regularly have human visitors, like Sasuke, so he needs to keep up appearances. A friend of ours altered it. He did something to the back near the lock so it's still on but doesn't respond to the remote and doesn't suppress the chakra."

"Hmm," Naruto frowned, "Can I see the back?"

Hinata raised a feathered eyebrow in confusion.

"I can't see the back of my own collar and haven't got close enough to another to see the lock. Just pull up the image of Kiba's collar so I can see it."

Hinata nodded and a two dimensional picture appeared between them.

Naruto eyed the picture. It was obviously taken through Hinata's eyes. It was of the back of Kiba's head and bare shoulders; Hinata's small pale hands rested against his shoulder blades. Naruto smirked, ' _Kinky. That explains why Kiba got so upset earlier._ ' He chose to not give the shy girl a heart attack by mentioning the compromising position that the picture implied. Instead he chose to focus on the collar.

The silver band had a small hole at the back along with a group of intricate symbols. He frowned, "Shit. It's a seal… That explains how the collar can seal off our chakra supply." His fingers brushed along the seals. "Some of these must be connected to the seals scattered throughout the city that activate the collar when the seal in the remote isn't there to counter it. These are too intricate for me to figure out. Damn."

Naruto scratched his cheek and furrowed his eyebrows at the small detailed lines etched into the silver collar. He sighed and looked back up to Hinata, "So who is this friend who altered the collar and how do I get to him?"

Hinata smiled, "Actually that will be easy. It turns out that Sasuke is good friends with him. They get together every month to play Shoji. His name is Nara Shi-"

* * *

Naruto woke abruptly from his dream. Confusion settled in as Naruto stared around the dark ceiling wondering where he was. It seemed like he had been in his dream realm with Hinata for years and he was having trouble focusing.

The foot of his cot was suddenly jostled as someone bumped into it. Naruto sat up, alert to his room's intruder, and squinted his eyes through the room's gloom to try to see who it was. "Teme?" he hazarded a guess.

A grunted "hn" was his only reply confirming his suspicions. Sasuke kicked against Naruto's cot again. ' _What the hell?'_ Why was the human being so clumsy? What was he doing?

Naruto cautiously leaned over to the nightstand and switched on the lamp, flooding the room with a soft glow.

Sasuke hissed as he was blinded by the brightness, he lifted up a hand to shade his eyes from the offending light.

Naruto watched as the raven stumbled back to bump into door. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he finally questioned.

Sasuke frowned and turned an annoyed glare on the blond. "'S none of yer b'sness," he slurred as he pushed himself off the door towards his bed.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Are you…drunk?" He accused in confusion. Why the hell would the bastard be drunk? Sure he had had a bad day, but to come stumbling home in the middle of the night like this was a little extreme. It didn't seem to fit with the stoic raven's personality.

 _Sasuke hadn't said anything after dinner; he had just slammed the collar's remote on his desk before heading into the shower to get the heavy smell of wine off his body. Once he emerged fully dressed, the Uchiha grabbed his wallet and cell phone off his desk and just left the room. Naruto hadn't even had a chance to ask him about his own dinner…_

He received another glare for his question, though the expression had lost its usual forcefulness due to the Uchiha's eyes having trouble focusing. There was also the fact that Sasuke was now supporting himself on the bed as he made his way around to the far side, making him look like an infant learning to walk.

Naruto watched in silence as the young Uchiha gracelessly pulled off his pants and moved to take off his shirt. "Turn off the damn light, Dobe. 'S blindin' me." Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto quickly turned off the light and laid back in bed. He could hear Sasuke moving around, undressing the rest of the way, before getting into bed. The faint sound of the bed springs and ruffling of sheets could be heard before the room returned to silence.

Naruto stared into the dark room for a few minutes, wondering why Sasuke had returned in this state, before finally giving up to let sleep take him again.

* * *

 ** _A.N.-_** _To be continued! So how was it?! Did everything make sense? There was a little more insight on Sasuke in here (he has issues…). I had the dream scene planned out a long time ago and didn't know where I would fit it in, so I'm glad I found a place._ _There will be more dream scenes in the future because I really like writing them since you can do anything you want there. Naruto seemed even more insightful in his dreams… such a wise little fox._

 _ ** _Special Note!_** _Want to see Hinata in cosmic owl form?! Let me know and I'll post a pic of her for you all to see on Deviantart! I drew it a while ago to go with the dream scene and now that I posted this chapter I get to post the picture too. Yay!__

 _I got the cosmic owl idea from Adventure Time by the way. I was trying to think of a cool animal to make the Hyuuga's and 'cosmic owl' just came to me, then I remembered that they had to do with dreams in Adventure Time so there you go._

 _Next chapter- Back to Gaara! Woot! Until next time!_ **_By the way, I'm going on vacation, so the next chapter won't be out for like a month. Sorry!_**


	8. Chapter 8 Headaches and Cat Attacks

**_A.N.-_** _I'm back! Thanks for the wait! So I decided that I missed Gaara and since Kishimoto still won't give him to me I brought him back myself. It's kinda funny, in my notes all I wrote was "cut to Gaara freaking out". That's all… and now I have a chapter that's 9,000 words long! So, yay! Thanks again for all the great reviews and the faves/follows!_

 ** _Please read-_** _So in my month long break, I had a chance to really think about what I wanted to have happen in this fic (added more scenes and flushed it out more), then I got thinking that I really needed to put a total warning at the beginning of this fic... So I added one. I ask that people look at the warning I added at the beginning of chapter 1 so they can see what they are really getting themselves into by reading this (sorry that this warning has come 8 chapters in...) I hope that it doesn't discourage any readers from continuing. Now, if you do decide to continue, then please enjoy chapter 8!_

 ** _Special Note!-_** _H_ _ere is a picture of Hinata in her cosmic owl form! deviantart DOT com_ _/art/Cosmic-Hyuuga-TTIWDF-591422595. If that doesn't work because this site sucks at allowing us to keep websites up, then you can find it on deviantart under "Cosmic Hyuuga- TTIWDF" or by searching my pen name. If you are too lazy look (don't worry I know how that goes...) than I have the pic as my profile pic on this site!_

 **That Time I Went Down Fighting**

8\. Headaches and Cat Attacks

Two weeks. It had been two full weeks since his best friend had disappeared without a trace and Gaara was getting desperate.

 _Two weeks earlier, Gaara had pushed the bookcase out of his way to enter Naruto's house via the secret tunnel, only to be bombarded by questions thrown at him by a panicking Iruka. The majority of the questions that the red-head could pick up from Iruka's rambling were concerning Naruto's whereabouts. The brunet had informed him that Naruto hadn't returned home the night before and that Kakashi was out looking for him._

 _Gaara was instantly put on alert. In all of Naruto's seventeen, almost eighteen, years of life, the blond had never stayed out late without telling his parents where he would be. And even then, Naruto had never stayed out all night since Gaara would normally sleep at his house and Naruto refused to sleep covered in ash, which he would have to do to keep his secret if he stayed with someone else._

 _Just as Gaara was turning to leave back through the tunnel, Kakashi came out of the narrow passage looking grim. "Konohamaru found me," he sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair. "He said that he and a group of kids were attacked yesterday by a group of human men dressed in black."_

 _Gaara felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Naruto had been with those kids playing yesterday… He watched as Iruka put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder urging the wolf to continue. Gaara could see a slight tremble running along the brunet's arm and chest._

 _Kakashi laid his own hand on top of his husband's, and gave him a small reassuring smile. "The little fluff-ball said that Naruto saved them all and," Kakashi held up his fingers to make quotation marks, "'kicked those bastards' asses'." Iruka tsk'd at the young squirrel's foul language. Kakashi continued, "Apparently Naruto told Konohamaru to take a group of younger children to safety, so he doesn't know what happened after he left. All he knows is that none of the humans had guns, but he couldn't be sure about other weapons. He said that all the children are accounted for, but Naruto is missing."_

 _"_ _There's no way that Naruto would get beaten by a bunch of humans," Gaara stated matter-of-factly, crossing his arms over his chest in defiance to the idea._

 _Kakashi nodded in agreement. "I went to the location of the attack, but there were too many footprints though the mud so I couldn't see anything useful. I couldn't pick up his scent either." He scratched his cheek with a clawed hand, "Maybe he got hurt or something and is seeking refuge somewhere in town."_

 _Gaara doubted that was what happened and he could tell the wolf didn't believe it either. It was just wishful thinking._

 _"_ _My suggestion is that you," Kakashi nodded to Gaara, "go into town to see if anyone has seen him. Iruka and I will stay within the Wall and ask the 'pure-bloods' here if they know anything." The wolf paused in thought, "Oh, and Panda, make sure to keep this on the down-low. We don't want there to be a mass panic attack if news gets out that 'Kyuubi-sama' has gone missing."_

 _Gaara nodded and left._

Now, two weeks later, they were still empty-handed. After going from door to door throughout all of Bijūgakure, Gaara had found no new information. The only information anyone could tell him was that they felt 'Kyuubi-sama's' chakra flair that day, but had thought nothing of it since they usually felt it when he sparred. This information wasn't new or helpful and it made the tanuki/cat very angry.

Punching his fist through a young tree that was unlucky enough to be planted in the public courtyard, Gaara turned on his heels to stomp back to Naruto's house. He could feel a headache coming on, probably from grinding his teeth, stress, and lack of sleep.

"Shit!" He cried as he almost tripped over something that chose that moment to run across his path. He stumbled as he threw a hand out to push the thing away so he didn't hurt it. His hand met soft brownish orange hair. He looked down to see that the 'thing' was in fact a little girl. ' _Just like a house cat trying to fucking kill everyone by tripping them.'_ The irony of that thought did not go unnoticed by Gaara, seeing how he himself was half cat. But it was a true statement none the less. Gaara frowned down at the girl who turned her large eyes up to him, her pale cheeks red from exertion and embarrassment.

She quickly stepped out of the redhead's way and clasped her hands behind her back. "Ah, s-sorry Gaara-san I wasn't paying attention."

Gaara raised an eyebrow, "Moegi, what are you doing? Why is your chakra cloaked?" He eyed the 'pure-blood' who appeared human.

Moegi grinned, "We're playing ninja! Since I'm the only 'pure-blood' I have to hide so they can't find me."

Gaara looked unamused, "Isn't that just hide and seek?"

Moegi snorted in a very unladylike manner. "Not the way we play. Once they find me, I run and we fight." She raised her fist as if challenging an opponent.

"Sounds familiar," Gaara mused.

Moegi nodded happily, "Kyuubi-oyabun taught us!"

' _I knew it…Naruto and his ninja obsession.'_ Gaara tried to suppress the small smile that tugged at his lips. Speaking of the blond, Gaara wanted to talk to Konohamaru again to see if he remembered anything else about that day. He knew the squirrel had a special bond with Naruto; out of all the children in Biijugakure he was the closet to the blond, so he was the only one who had noticed when his great 'Oyabun' had gone missing. Gaara reached out his chakra, knowing that the squirrel would be close by since one of his partners in crime was standing right in front of him bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet. Sure enough, he felt the young male's chakra right around the corner of a nearby shop.

"Next time, watch where you're going and focus on the chakras around you," Gaara said casually as he turned away from the still blushing ginger.

Moegi's blush grew as she accepted the older man's advice. She gave him one last glance before turning and running away from the chakra of her friends.

Gaara followed the pull of hyper chakra towards the mouth of a narrow alleyway between two shops. He paused as Konohamaru came into sight. The brunet wasn't alone, and he wasn't with the sloth boy, Udon, either. A thin figure cloaked in black was crouching in front of Konohamaru. The two were talking too quietly for Gaara to hear them, but he couldn't help the feeling that something wasn't right.

The tanuki/cat couldn't feel the figure's chakra, so it was either a 'pure-blood' or a human which was very, very unlikely…Unless the person was here to abduct the boy… Gaara took a step forward when the figure stood to his full height, towering over the young Jinchūriki. An extremely pale hand reached out to ruffle through Konohamaru's wild brown locks, before the figure turned and headed into the alley and around the far corner of the building out of Gaara's sight.

Still having a feeling of unease, Gaara quickly made his way to the boy's side.

Konohamaru turned when he noticed Gaara's presence. "Tanuki-nii!" Gaara raised an eyebrow at this new nickname. What, Naruto gets to be 'boss' and he's 'big brother' now? Whatever. Konohamaru tackled Gaara in a hug, which the redhead awkwardly returned. Over the past few weeks the squirrel had become very clingy around the Gaara, most likely because the redhead had always been by Kyuubi-sama's side; and with the fox missing, Gaara temporarily took his place to provide comfort. Gaara didn't really mind, but it was still a little strange to have someone other than the energetic fox climb all over him. "Have you found Oyabun yet?" Konohamaru's muffled voice came from where his face was pressed into Gaara's stomach.

"No," Gaara sighed in exasperation. "Have you still kept his disappearance a secret?" He questioned as he gently patted on the younger boy's back. With a small nod from Konohamaru, he stared into the dark alley where the figure had disappeared. "Who was that guy?"

Konohamaru shrugged, not taking his face from the taller man's shirt. "He said he was looking for a family member that lives here."

Gaara frowned, "Did he say who?"

Konohamaru turned his head so only his cheek rested against Gaara's abdomen, he followed the redhead's gaze into the darkness. "Some blond Jinchūriki. He didn't say what kind. Some guy named Naruto." Konohamaru yelped when he was shoved away from the comforting heat that was Gaara's stomach. He stumbled back and was saved from falling on his butt by his quick reflexes and large bushy tail balancing him. He watched with wide eyes as Gaara bolted away, heading through the alley and around the corner in pursuit of the man in black.

"Does he know who that guy was talking about?" Konohamaru questioned to himself before he heard his friends calling his name. The young squirrel turned and ran into the courtyard, his blue scarf trailing behind him, any thoughts of Gaara and the cloaked stranger forgotten.

Gaara ran as fast as he could after the unknown male. Whoever the person was, he knew about Naruto. Not Kyuubi-sama-Naruto but Naruto-Naruto. No one was supposed to know about him, which was why Gaara had been asking around town about 'Kyuubi'. The man said he was Naruto's family, but Gaara knew for a fact that Naruto's only family was Kakashi, Iruka, and himself. Whoever this stranger was, he was bad news. Gaara had to find him and force him to share what he knew about the missing fox.

He skidded to a halt, kicking up dirt, when he didn't see the man. He brushed a hand over his face; he had run through a spider's web in his pursuit, and now took a moment to spit out some of the thread that had got into his mouth. ' _Where the hell did he go?!'_ Gaara cursed his mixed blood when he tried to feel the man's chakra again and felt nothing. He bared his fangs in an angry snarl. Focusing his chakra into his feet, the tanuki/cat jumped thirteen feet into the air to land gracefully on top of a nearby building. Maybe he could find the man from up here. If he couldn't spot the figure from up high, then he would have to start breaking down doors to find him.

* * *

Naruto looked down at Sasuke's prone form on the bed. The raven was sprawled on his back with his dark blue sheets pooling around his hips (which may or may not be clothed, Naruto didn't want to test that theory), leaving his bare chest visible for all who cared to look. Naruto eyed the dark hickies that spotted the pale skin along his slender neck and collarbones. A few matching bruises trailed down his toned chest and abs. Naruto rolled his eyes and made his way to the bathroom to shower, knowing the Uchiha wouldn't be waking any time soon.

This was the second time the raven had come home the night before stumbling around drunk. Just like last week, Sasuke had dinner with his family (this time not bringing Naruto) and came back looking like he was planning mass murder. Fortunately, before he left he ordered dinner to be brought up for the hungry blond, much to Naruto's relief. Just like last time, Naruto found the human passed out in the morning covered in hickies. Naruto had questioned Sasuke about it the first time, but the raven just told him to "mind his own fucking business", and then processed to run to the bathroom to throw up. Sasuke had been cranky with a hangover the entire day. Naruto had not been happy.

Naruto knew that it wasn't his place to judge why the raven chose to get drunk and laid maybe on a weekly basis. He didn't really care as long as it didn't affect him. He would make sure to avoid the dark haired human today like the plague.

After a quick rinse in the shower, Naruto went into the closet to the small drawer that Sasuke had dubbed as 'his'. He sighed as he looked through the drawer's contents. It was full of underwear. Only underwear. The bastard had still refused to get him actual clothes, satisfied with the garments that the servants would bring in. He said that it was pointless to dress the blond if he wouldn't be going anywhere (Sasuke was still mad at Naruto for his behavior last week and refused take him anywhere, much to Naruto's annoyance.).

Naruto didn't know what those servants were thinking either; he eyed a purple polka dot thong next to a sparkly gold jockstrap type _thing_. ' _What the hell's wrong with these people? It's like they think I'm some sort of sex slave,'_ he shuddered, glad that the human hadn't pushed him beyond his casual daily 'suggestions' that Naruto had been allowed to refuse thus far.

Thankfully, the raven hadn't forced him to wear some of the more…creative garments either. He had definitely asked, but the blond had blatantly refused (using very colorful language). Sasuke would just shrug and continue with whatever he was doing. The young Uchiha was unusual. In the time that Naruto had been with him, Sasuke had only used the collar once and that was with the incident with Kiba, so Naruto couldn't really blame him (even if it did hurt like a bitch). And aside from a few random comments about the manners a 'pet' should exhibit, the youngest Uchiha had sort of (in his own asshole-ish way) treated Naruto like a person. Naruto still hated him for taking away his freedom, but Naruto found him…intriguing.

It was strange; it had been so long since anyone had treated him like a normal guy upon first meeting him. It had taken years to have the citizens of Bijūgakure not bow whenever he walked among them. Even now many of the Jinchūriki would go to him seeking his favor; a blessing here, a marriage proposal there, all things he really didn't want in his young life. It was true that Sasuke had no idea who he was, though even if he did Naruto doubted he would care, but the young Uchiha still looked at him differently. Even growing up in a human school, Naruto had gotten along with everyone. Iruka often called him 'his little ball of sunshine' because Naruto could brighten anyone's day. But Sasuke, Sasuke didn't give a shit about him. He had a feeling that if their situation was different and they were meeting as equals instead of master and pet, than Sasuke wouldn't change his attitude. He was an arrogant prick who didn't care what anyone thought about him, especially Naruto. It was kind of refreshing.

 _'Man, Gaara would beat the shit out of me if he heard me talking that way,'_ Naruto shuddered at the thought of the angry redhead. Deciding that he must be going insane from being cooped up for too long, Naruto pushed his thoughts aside for the time being.

Grabbing a pair of forest green boxers (since they were the closest thing to shorts that he owned at the moment) the fox exited the closet after putting them on. He glanced over to the still-snoozing raven and sighed heavily again. This better not be a regular thing, because he really didn't want to deal with the other boy being more grouchy than normal.

An idea came to his mind when he heard soft footsteps outside the door. Naruto quickly ran to the door and threw it open. An "eek" was heard and then a pop. Naruto poked his head out into the hallway, turned to the left, and saw a headless body standing a few feet away. His face drained of color and his eyes widened in horror as all his childhood fears of ghosts came rushing back to him. "Crap, you almost gave me a heart attack," he breathed as he raised a hand to cover his rapidly beating heart.

"S-sorry," came the muffled reply from the torso. Naruto watched as a head of black hair slowly crept out of the top of the torso. The hair was followed by a tan face, large black eyes framed by round glasses, a pointed nose, and finally thin lips that were turned down in a frightened frown. When the boy's head finished emerging completely from his body, Naruto smiled in a friendly manner.

"Did I scare you too?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck. At the boy's nod he laughed, "Sorry about that." He took in the boy's tan arms that were covered in large brown and red spots and then to his shell that was covered by a large beige shirt making him look abnormally fat. A collar matching his own circled the boy's thin neck. Naruto didn't even bother reaching out to the boy, knowing he wouldn't be able to feel his chakra. "Turtle?" he questioned casually, though the answer was quite obvious.

The boy nodded quickly, "Eritmochelys imbricate…uh, Hawksbill Sea Turtle."

Naruto frowned, "You're a long way from home." Sea Turtles were not native to the Fire Country, they usually only resided in the Water Country since the mist there is so good for their skin. A Sea Turtle didn't belong in the middle of a dense forest.

The boy shrugged nonchalantly. He looked to be about twelve. _'How long has he been a slave here to act so casuall about it?'_ Naruto's frown deepened in thought. He took in the boy's dark eyes, devoid of light, full of sadness; any sign of hope having been snuffed out long ago.

An awkward silence filled the hallway until Naruto remembered the reason why he was talking to the boy in the first place. "Can you do me a favor?" He glanced behind him into the bedroom to see if Sasuke had moved. He hadn't. Taking a step forward into the hallway, he closed the door until it was open only a few inches. He didn't want to suffer 'the wrath of the raven' if his conversation woke the slumbering drunkard.

Naruto shifted his bare feet against the cold stone floor as a chill ran up his body. ' _Damn drafty old castle,'_ he complained, ' _This stupid building's like over a thousand years old, couldn't they afford to have the floors replaced with wood or something? Those kind with the heaters underneath would be nice… Damn stingy Uchiha wanting to be all mid-evilly with owning people and shit…Not that that has anything to do with the floors, but my feet are cold, dammit! I know you've had to do some renovating over the years just like everyone else in this city, you bastards! You think this place was built when electricity and indoor plumbing was around? Well it wasn't; that shit was added later. You shouldn't skimp out you rich assholes.'_ Naruto's brows furrowed as he grew more angry with the upkeep of the ancient castle.

An awkward cough brought him out of his tantrum. Realizing he was being stared at, Naruto cleared his throat and looked back to the boy with a small smile in place, "Master Uchiha (' _gag!'_ ) had a late night and is still sleeping."

The boy looked over Naruto's attire and gave him a knowing look. ' _Oh god, is everyone in this castle a fucking pervert? He's probably thinking_ I _gave him that late night! Fucking dammit!'_ Naruto took a moment to have an internal battle with his emotions. He refrained from biting the kid's head off. Maybe if the boy thought he was the bastard's 'play thing' then he would be more willing to grant his request.

"Anyways," Naruto hid his clenched fists behind his back to hide his anger at the situation. He straightened his back and raised his head to look more superior with his (hopefully) higher status of the Uchiha's nightly 'fuck toy'. "He wants a particular meal this morning and asked me to order it for him." _'Lies! All lies! Why the hell am I doing this again? Oh yeah, hung-over Uchiha is an ubber asshole and I don't want to deal with him. His incessant bitching and moaning will give me a headache for sure…'_

The boy nodded again and took a small notepad and pencil out of his pocket. Naruto mentally cheered for himself and rattled off a list of food that would help Sasuke get over his hangover faster. They always worked for Iruka so they should work for the teme.

With a nod, the turtle boy scurried away to the kitchen and Naruto returned to the room. He quietly made his way through the silent room to the sliding glass door hidden behind the heavy curtains.

As he pulled back the curtain, light flooded the dim room and he glanced over to the Uchiha one last time. Sometime during Naruto's conversation with the turtle, Sasuke had rolled over onto his stomach. Naruto froze at what was revealed.

Leaving the curtain slightly open to keep in the extra light, Naruto silently made his way over to the side of the bed. Sasuke was lazily sprawled on his stomach, one arm was down by his side and the other was bent at the elbow so his hand rested next to his peaceful looking face. His blanket had moved down when he had shifted and now lay halfway down his bare butt. But Naruto wasn't paying attention to any of that. His attention was solely focused on the scars that littered the young Uchiha's pale skin.

Dozens of long scars, tinted a dark beige, were crisscrossed across the creamy white skin of Sasuke's back starting at his shoulder blades and going all the way down to the base of his spine. Most of the scars crossed his back as shallow indented lines, but others rose up from the pale skin like they could be simply lifted off like a string of spaghetti on a child's face. Some were faded and obviously years old, but others were still slightly pink tinted and looked to be only a few months old. There was also some slight discoloration on the lower right side of his back as if a nasty bruise had just finished healing.

Naruto frowned at the scars that his fingers itched to trace. "What the hell?" He mumbled to himself. What the hell had happened to Sasuke? The urge to shake the raven awake and demand to know that had happened to him washed over the blond, but Naruto quickly shook his head throwing away the idea. It was a stupid thought. There was no way the Uchiha would take kindly to having his privacy invaded. He would probably activate the collar until he was satisfied that Naruto had learned his lesson.

Naruto sighed, deciding to forget the scars marring the Uchiha's otherwise flawless skin, and made his way back over to the door. Exiting onto the cool grass, a chill went up Naruto's spine as the chilly mid-morning air brushed along his bare skin. In the two weeks that he had been in the Uchiha estate, the weather had cooled down slightly signaling the end of summer and the beginning of fall.

Naruto hoped that the signs of winter wouldn't come too soon since he enjoyed being outside so much, especially now that he had so many restrictions put on him. He had been bored out of his mind the night before, not that that was anything new nowadays. With the remote keeping him from moving too far away, he was unable to explore the castle; his hopes to find King Obito and tell him of Fugaku's bastardly ways foiled by the small device. Instead he settled with looking through Sasuke's drawers. He hadn't had a change to snoop the previous week since he had had a 'date' with Hinata and had gone to bed as soon as Sasuke left. So last night, he found some slightly interesting items that kept him distracted for a few minutes, but nothing that would aid him in his escape.

A tightness formed in Naruto's chest as he thought of being locked inside the tiny bedroom with only a moody Uchiha for company for extended periods of time. He really hoped that he would gain his freedom before winter came.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto shook his head, clearing it of the depression that was threatening to overtake him. Naruto had never been the type of person to let himself get depressed, he would much rather look at the good things in life.

Shaking out his arms and legs to get rid of the cold that was creeping into his bones, Naruto sat in the grass and began his morning stretches that he hadn't actually done since his capture.

Stretching felt amazing, feeling the slight burn of his tight muscles as he grabbed his feet and rested his head on this outstretched knees made him sigh in contentment. He loved the fact that his shoulder and chest no longer hurt. He no longer had to wear a bandage, though his skin was still marred with the bullet wounds. The damaged skin was still raised in ugly looking scars that Naruto knew would go away in time with enough chakra applied.

He brushed his fingers along the bumpy skin as a frown formed on his lips. He was slipping into deep thought that would lead to depression again.

"Meow!"

He was broken out of his musing by a cat jumping onto the wall high above him. Naruto smiled and lifted a hand up to the cat. "Hey there," he called softly.

When the cat just stared at him, Naruto reached out with his chakra and brushed it against the creature in a soothing manner. Even though normal animals couldn't use chakra, they could still feel it. Using one's chakra with animals was very convenient. While hunting, a Jinchūriki could give the animal a false sense security, luring it in only to kill it. On the other hand, if a large predator were to threaten a Jinchūriki, then they could use their chakra to warn the creature away.

The cat meowed again and jumped off of the wall to brush against Naruto's leg. He smiled happily and scratched the orange tabby behind its ear and under its chin. A purr started up immediately. The cat meowed again and looked into Naruto's blue eyes to demand more love.

The fox discovered that the cat had beautiful turquoise eyes. His smile became more loving. "You're very talkative aren't you?"

"Meow!" the cat replied.

Naruto snickered, "I'm going to call _you_ Panda-chan."

* * *

Sasuke awoke with a groan. His head was throbbing. He stiffly rolled onto his back and winced. His body was throbbing too, specifically his lower back. He cursed his drunk self that insisted on sleeping on his stomach, always leaving his back aching. Keeping his eyes closed, he reached into his bedside drawer to pull out a bottle of pain meds. He popped the lid, letting two small pills fall into his hand, and swallowed them dry.

He frowned and smacked his lips together, running his tongue over his plaque encrusted teeth. His mouth tasted like something had crawled onto his tongue and died a slow agonizing death. His stomach twisted as images of tiny rodents slowly decaying inside his mouth filled his thoughts. With a groan, he quickly pushed those thoughts away.

He felt like shit. His head pounded, his mouth and throat were incredibly dry, his spine was stiff, and his muscles were sore in random places. Why did his thighs and knees hurt so much? Probably from all the sex he had had the night before. Yup, that would do it. He had found a redhead (his dye job complimenting his feisty personality) in the club last night and the guy had some crazy stamina.

Sasuke thought back to the night before, but all he could remember as blurry faces and sweaty bodies, but he didn't care since that wasn't anything unusual. He drank to forget, after all.

Slowly opening his eyes, Sasuke was surprised to see that the room was still dark. Was the dobe still asleep? He looked over to the empty cot and frowned. Getting up slowly to make sure that his stomach wouldn't protest at any sudden movement, the raven stumbled towards the bathroom thinking he would find his blond moron there. It was empty, so he decided to relieve himself and brush his teeth before continuing his search.

Not that he cared where the blond was, mind you. It was just unusual for him to be missing. Normally Naruto's incessant noise would be filling the room at this time of the morning, so to wake up with the room completely silent was a little unsettling.

Sasuke once again cursed his drunk self when he realized that he was completely naked. He normally didn't sleep in the nude, but it seemed that when he drank, clothes just became too uncomfortable to wear. He sighed and ever so slowly got dressed in a pair of sleep pants and a matching black shirt. There was no way in hell he was going to leave his room today. His brain was barely functioning as it pulsed in his skull.

On his way out of the bathroom, Sasuke stubbed his baby toe on the wheel of a food trolley that was hiding in the dark. He silently screamed to the heavens as excruciating pain shot through his foot and up his leg. Once he regained his composure, he glared at the offending wheeled contraption wondering what it was doing there in the first place. Had he called down for breakfast while he was drunk? Or was this leftover from Naruto's dinner last night and the maid was just getting lazy?

A large glass of water stood next to the dome shaped lid, the glass appeared untouched and the water fresh and crystal clear. Sasuke quickly grabbed it and chugged half of the cool liquid before coming up for air. He sighed in satisfaction as his dry mouth was quenched. Taking another small sip of water, he eyed the tray again. Curiosity got to him and he lifted the lid off of the platter.

His mouth started to water when the smell hit him. Banana, kiwi, and tomato slices, a spinach omelet, toast with honey, a bowl of miso soup, and a steaming bowl of oatmeal crowded the large platter. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the strange variety. As far as he knew, all of these foods were full of nutrients that would help his hangover.

Who had ordered this for him? Normally he would find greasy foods on his breakfast platter that would only make him feel worse. Plus the fact that he could actually stand to eat everything that was on this plate only made him more confused.

Had Itachi set this up? No, he'd never done so before, plus he didn't even know that Sasuke had started drinking. What had changed then? His thoughts turned back to the missing blond. _'Had he?...No…But, why?'_

Sasuke looked around his room again finding it void of life. He grabbed a piece of toast and replaced the lid back on the platter so the food wouldn't get cold. Nibbling on the slightly sweet bread, he carried it and his glass of water to his curtain-covered wall. Squinting his eyes against the bright light that was about to flood over him, he pulled the heavy material aside and peered outside.

His eyes widened in surprise at what he saw. Without thinking, the raven silently slid through the glass doorway and made his way over to the blond.

Naruto was lying on his back in the grass under a tall tree that lined the yard. He was peacefully asleep without a care in the world. His beautifully tanned skin seemed to glisten with the dark green background that the grass provided, while his green clad hips blended into the thin blades. Leaves that had prematurely fallen were scattered around his prone body and in his hair. He reminded Sasuke of a character in a story he had read as a child, of a wild boy who had used the magic of youth and imagination to fly.

The urge to kick the blond awake flitted through Sasuke's mind. He looked way too peaceful while Sasuke's head felt like it was going to explode. He didn't, however, kick the sleeping Jinchūriki because of what lay with the whiskered male.

Cats. Sasuke counted…five cats lying cuddled up to Naruto. One lay between his spread legs, one on either side of his waist allowing his hands to rest on top of their backs and bellies, one lying under his head like a big fat pillow, and the last (an orange tabby) lay comfortably in the middle of his chest.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. ' _He's either a cat whisperer or he's a cat Jinchūriki. That would explain the whiskers,'_ he mused as he saw a small content smile form on the blond's pink lips.

"Hn," he turned away from the pile of cats and returned to his room to nurse his hangover via yummy food. If the idiot wanted to sleep the day away then that was his choice.

* * *

A few hours later, Sasuke found that his headache had subsided enough to get a little work done. He hated working on the weekend, but with the way his father piled up on his workload he knew he would never get it done if he wanted to rest at all during the weekdays. He was sitting at his desk with his small lamp being the only light in the still dark room (he had decided shortly after waking that he was going to keep the curtains closed all day since the light only made his head hurt more) when his door suddenly opened.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as his brother quietly stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. Itachi looked exhausted as he casually walked over to his little brother's bed and fell face first into the mattress. He was too dignified to release a little 'oof' that usually accompanies a fall such as that, but settled with a small sigh as he let his muscles relax into the comfortable blankets.

"Long day?" Sasuke asked as he took off his reading glasses and reclined in his chair to stare at his brother.

"Your bed smells like sex," came Itachi's muffled reply. He turned his head to the side so he could breathe properly and sent his brother a look of disgust. "Please don't tell me you slept with your pet this morning, right where I'm lying."

Sasuke snorted, "There was no sex in this room to be had this morning, or any other night for that matter." He received a disbelieving look from his brother and continued, "Though that doesn't mean I didn't get any last night. I'd stay on top of the covers if I were you, just in case. I'm going to have them washed today." He smirked when Itachi frowned and rolled onto his back, rotating his body so his head was at the foot of the bed and his feet rested on Sasuke's pillows.

"So what brings you to my sexless room," Sasuke inquired as his brother got himself comfortable.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Itachi asked as he glanced around the dim room.

" _Nii-san_ ," Sasuke called in a slightly demanding tone showing his irritation at his brother's evasion. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy his brother's company. In fact, he cherished the alone time he got to spend with his older brother, for it was too far and in between for his liking. Sasuke may be his father's personal secretary, but Itachi was Fugaku's heir. He was always in court or attending to other matters that would eventually lead him to taking over for Fugaku. Sure he saw Itachi on a weekly basis; a full day at court standing only a few feet away from him while surrounded by dozens of snooty rich people, not to mention their weekly family dinner where their father constantly found new ways to put Sasuke down was loads of fun and made for great bonding experiences for the brothers. Needless to say, growing up as an Uchiha had put a strain on the brothers' quality time together and it was rare for them to be alone. However, Sasuke was pretty sure that today his brother hadn't come to his room to talk about his sex life. It was obvious something was bothering his Nii-san.

Itachi sighed and closed his eyes. He pulled his hair out of the thin band that held his dark locks at the base of his neck and ran his hand through it, gently massaging the slight pain out of his scalp for a moment. "Father's pushing me to marry again."

Sasuke returned with a sigh of his own, "Who is it now?"

"Some princess from Yugakure."

Sasuke nodded, realizing that was probably why Itachi had traveled to the foreign capital, only returning last night to join their family for dinner. "How was she?"

"Boring as _hell_ ," Itachi grumbled, "All she talked about was the latest fashion and how much she 'liked the desert of Fire Country'." Itachi rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Yikes," Sasuke snorted in a mix of amusement and sympathy. It looked like the princess needed a lesson on geography since Fire Country was all forests. "How many girls does that make this year?"

"Seven," Itachi groaned.

"And how long is he giving you?"

"He would like me to be married by the end next year and have an heir within the first year of our marriage."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. His father had been pushing Itachi to produce an heir since the day he turned twenty, just over four years ago, saying that he needed to secure their bloodline. Itachi had been putting it off as long as he could.

"Just tell him you're gay or something," Sasuke suggested, receiving a raised eyebrow from his brother.

"Even if I was gay, which I'm _not_ , do you honestly believe that would stop his badgering?" Itachi asked in a bored tone.

Sasuke shrugged, "Good point." A mischievous smirk crept onto his pale lips, "You could always knock up some Jinchūriki."

Itachi snorted in amusement, "I'm sure that would go over well. Though it would get him an heir, just not the kind he was looking for." Feeling only a little better about his predicament, Itachi stretched and glanced around the room. "Speaking of Jinchūriki, where's that little blond of yours?"

Sasuke nodded his head towards the sliding doors, "Out taking a cat nap. He's been out there for hours, so I hope he comes back in with a really bad sunburn." The raven smirked evilly.

"And how has the training been going?" Itachi wondered as his lip twitched in amusement to his baby brother's sadism.

Sasuke groaned and laid his head on his desk. "He's so fucking annoying. I've just been trying to ignore him, but he never shuts up."

"I noticed," Itachi smirked as he remembered his first interaction with the blond, who had been a brunet at the time.

Sasuke continued, ignoring his brother's comment, "He doesn't even talk about stuff that matters, just goes from one topic to the next in these crazy tangents for hours…it's actually quite impressive. The other day he started talking about the wonders of ramen, of all things, and ended up talking about sand dunes and their practical purposes. The strange thing was, everything he said was connected and each topic made perfect sense in how they related to each other. I wasn't really listening since I was trying to work, but his voice just demands that people listen and it's so fucking annoying."

Itachi stared at his brother, surprised that so much had come out of his mouth at one time. Sasuke often talked more when it was just the two of them, but not this much. Sasuke had been closed off for years, sharing things that were only surface deep no matter how much Itachi pushed him. So, even though Sasuke claimed that the blond annoyed him, it seemed like the Jinchūriki was good for him.

Knowing that the raven was waiting for words of wisdom from him, Itachi sighed, "He's probably just bored and lonely. Jinchūriki are the same as a normal animal. Like a dog, they want attention and act out when they're not getting it. He is just trying to get a rise out of you."

Sasuke grunted in acknowledgement and sat up. A comfortable silence settled over the room as Sasuke went back to his paperwork and Itachi just relaxed.

A few minutes later, the sliding door slid open allowing Naruto into the room. He glanced as Sasuke, who ignored him, and then noticed Itachi staring at him from the bed. His steps faltered and his muscles tensed at seeing the older man.

Itachi smirked at the blond's hesitancy. Naruto growled low in his throat in irritation and made his way to the bathroom, closing the door loudly behind him.

"Let me borrow him," Itachi's sudden request caused Sasuke's head to snap up in surprise.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Why?" It was common for a single Jinchūriki pet to be passed around family members for their own use, but Sasuke knew that Itachi had a pet of his own that was extremely loyal, and didn't have use for another.

Itachi shrugged nonchalantly as he stared at the door that the blond had exited through. "It sounds like you need help training him." Hearing Sasuke scoff in indignation, Itachi turned his gaze to meet his brother's and smirked. "I also wouldn't mind having a little fun with him tonight. Even I can see why you put up with him. He's quite…fit."

Sasuke's eyes darkened as he took in what his brother was implying. A surge of unwanted jealously swept through him. "No," he ground out through clenched teeth.

The door leading to the bathroom opened, the sound of the flushing toilet following Naruto as he stepped into the room. He immediately noticed Sasuke turn to glare at him. ' _Moody drunken bastard_ ,' he silently grumbled to himself as he moved back towards the backyard.

Just as he was walking past the desk, Sasuke abruptly stood up and grabbed his arm. "Hey!" Naruto cried as he was yanked harshly towards the room's main door. "What the hell, Teme?!"

"I have to go somewhere," Sasuke growled as he reached for the doorknob.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Otouto?" Itachi questioned from his place on the bed. "Are you planning on having your pet run around the castle in his undergarments?"

Sasuke paused and looked over the blond's tan (unburned, dammit!) body. His jaw clenched in annoyance to his brother's observation, and his own lack of foresight, and altered his course to his closet. Yanking a pair of shorts out of his drawer and a plain white shirt off a hanger, he threw them at Naruto with a command of "hurry up".

As soon as Naruto was dressed, Sasuke pulled him back through his room and out the door, leaving a very amused Itachi lying on his bed.

"Foolish little brother," Itachi smirked as he closed his eyes to take a little nap in the quiet bliss of Sasuke's dark room.

"Dammit, bastard!" Naruto hissed as he ground his feet into the ground to slow their steps. "Where the hell are we going?"

Sasuke turned to glare at the annoyed blond. "To the library." Naruto perked up at this news, but soon frowned when Sasuke continued his explanation. "I'm sick of you talking all the time and decided it was about time to shut you up. You can either sit quietly and read, or I can bash you over the head with one of the books. Your choice."

Naruto growled, "Hm, let me think…" he tapped a finger against his chin and raised his eyes to the ceiling to make it look like he was thinking. He looked back at Sasuke and deadpanned, "I'll read. I've been asking you to get me books for over a week already."

"I noticed," Sasuke drawled and turned back to lead them towards the castle's library.

It was silent for a few blissful moments before Naruto chose to break the silence (big surprise there). "Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"After we get books, can we get something to eat?"

"Hn, idiot."

* * *

Sasuke crushed a piece of paper in his fist in irritation. "Fuck," he grumbled with a sigh. A letter had just been delivered to him via messenger from none other than Hyuuga Hiashi, the current head of the Hyuuga clan. The clan head wrote to inform Sasuke that he had had a last minute cancellation and would be able to meet with the young Uchiha to make up for their missed meeting the previous week. The problem was, the meeting was in an hour and while Sasuke was mostly recovered from his hangover (having bathed and redressed in his sweats and t-shirt) he was still not up to the task of meeting with the prominent man. But it couldn't be helped, especially after the fiasco the blond idiot who was currently reading in his yard had created during their last visit.

Sighing again, Sasuke quickly dressed in clothing that was acceptable to both Uchiha and Hyuuga standards. Wondering if he should even bother telling his trouble making pet that he was leaving soon, Sasuke moved to his closed curtains and yanked them open.

He didn't know what the Jinchūriki was doing, or why, but it made his dick twitch. Naruto was standing on the far side of the lawn, facing away from the room. He had placed his newly acquired book on the grass between his legs that were spread a little wider than shoulder width apart and he was bending over. Occasionally he would bend his right knee, then his left; then he would move up onto his tippy toes while keeping both knees bent. All the while keeping his body bent in half with his elbows resting on his thighs. Every once in a while he would reach down and turn a page in his book, but his unusual leg movements would never stop.

Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off of the blond's perfectly round ass as it moved up and down. He couldn't help the low groan that escaped his lips as his hand moved to the front of his pants to rub at his hardening erection. What he wouldn't give to ram into that tight ass.

With another small groan he turned away from the delicious sight. The blond was just too tempting. "Stupid fucking moron," Sasuke grumbled as he adjusted his pants to make his erection a little more bearable. Now he was horny, frustrated, and had to go to a meeting that he wasn't ready for. What a great day this turned out to be.

The thought of masturbating, even to the blond's image, didn't really appeal to the Uchiha because he knew that it wouldn't really leave him very satisfied. What he really needed right now was a quick fuck or at least something close to it.

Moving to his desk, Sasuke shuffled through some papers until he found his father's schedule for the day. He made sure to always know where the older man was so he could avoid him. A small smirk came to his lips as he read the name on the paper.

Even though it was the weekend, the Regent always made time to meet with a few important people, and today he was meeting with one such person. It wasn't the man that was meeting his father that caused Sasuke to smirk however, it was the fact that this particular nobleman always brought his son to their meetings.

This twenty-something nobleman's son had been giving Sasuke the 'I want to fuck you' eye for months now and Sasuke had yet to approach the man. Now was a perfect time to do so, and if Sasuke's calculations were correct he would have enough time to receive a blow job before having to leave to meet the Hyuuga head.

Sasuke bit his lip, taking a moment to decide on whether or not he wanted to be caught in the act by Fugaku and the guy's father. The look of absolute horror that always came over Fugaku's face when he was utterly embarrassed in front of court was always priceless; the satisfaction Sasuke felt at that expression left a tingling sensation in the pit on his stomach every time. Sasuke knew that if he was caught, he wouldn't be able to avoid punishment. The last time he tried, the Regent had had a group of soldiers jump him before beating him into submission.

Placing a hand on his lower back, Sasuke let his fingers gently prod the tender flesh. He winced at the dull throb of pain that pulsed deep in his abdomen. That had been a particularly bad beating; the hit to his kidney had put him in Tsunade's care for a few days. No, he would let his wounds heal completely before he purposely brought his father's wrath down upon himself again.

In the mean time, he had a brunet to seduce. Maybe if the guy was good enough he would return the favor; only Sasuke was going to teach the man that he wasn't the one who was going to be fucked. Uchiha Sasuke was no one's bitch.

* * *

 ** _A.N.-_** _Well that's it for chapter 8! What did you think?! Was it good? Worth waiting for? I think Naruto was about to blow a fuse when he was talking to that poor turtle boy, LOL. There was a little more insight on Sasuke and his rebellion against his father._

 _So I have no idea where the whole cat thing came from, I just thought it would be cute seeing Naruto sleeping with a bunch of cats._

 _Also, the whole scene with Itachi was added way later so hopefully you liked it! I had had it planned, but didn't know when or where to put it._

 _Next chapter- Naruto gets clothes! Rejoice! Please review! Until next time!_


	9. Chapter 9 Shopping

_A.N.- And we're back with chapter 9! I had way, way too much fun writing this chapter so it turned out really long. This is one of the chapters I've been waiting to write because Sasuke is really perverted so I hope everyone likes it! Did anyone make it out to MagFest? T'was fun!_

 _I finally got a beta! All the chapters up to this point have now been edited! Woot! A big thank you to TreeStar! She normally writes One Piece fics, but I convinced her to read my fic after months of badgering her LOL. Hopefully she will come to the dark side and start writing for Naruto. Check out her stuff!_

 _R &R and Enjoy!_

 **That Time I Went Down Fighting**

9\. The Shopping Disaster

Naruto sighed comfortably in his sleep. He was dreaming that he was laying in a flower covered field, cloud gazing. A pale hand raised and pointed at a particular cloud that looked like a dragon. Naruto smiled and nodded. He turned his gaze to follow along the arm to find a redhead with turquoise eyes encircled with black staring back at him. His smile widened as warmth filled him at the sight of his friend. Naruto sighed again in contentment and returned his gaze back to the blue sky. He wanted to stay here forever.

Naruto gasped as something ice cold shot through his veins causing him to jerk awake. His heart raced as the cold seeped into his bones. He looked around disoriented, trying to figure out what woke him.

He caught the site of a pale hand leaving his shoulder and his heart jumped with the thought that it belonged to Gaara. Had everything been a dream? Was it all just one terribly long nightmare?

A smile started to form on his lips as he looked up to stare into the eyes of his best friend that he hadn't seen in what felt like forever. The smile quickly dropped into a frown as his bright blue eyes met dark eyes framed by midnight black locks _. 'Damn.'_

"What do you want?" Naruto growled. He shivered; the feel of Sasuke's cold touch lingered on his skin. "Why the hell are you always so fucking cold?" He brought up a hand to rub at the cold spot on his shoulder.

Sasuke scoffed and crossed his hands over his chest in annoyance. It wasn't his fault that he had poor circulation. He would have to wake the dobe with his feet next time. _Those_ are really cold. "You're just too hot," he paused when he realized that that sounded too much like a complement, so he added, "You're like a fucking furnace."

"Better hot than a cold hearted bastard," Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"Hn. Better a cold hearted bastard than a bumbling idiot," Sasuke countered with a smirk.

Naruto opened his mouth to retaliate. Sasuke raised a hand to quiet the blond. "We're getting off topic here," he shook his head to clear it from the entertaining argument that would have started, had they continued. He had so many good comebacks that he wanted to use, but now wasn't the time. "Get up," he commanded. He threw a pile of clothes into the blond's face, "We're going shopping for clothes today."

Naruto bolted out of bed in excitement. He didn't notice the fact that his actions caused him to bash into the raven forcing him catch himself against his bed. He tugged on the same tight pair of skinny jeans that he had worn a few weeks before and quickly buttoned them. "Three weeks," he grumbled, "You realize that it's taken you three freaking weeks to get me clothes?" He grabbed the navy blue shirt that had dropped on the floor and yanked it over his head.

"You would have got them sooner if you hadn't been such an idiot two weeks ago," Sasuke stated as he watched tight stomach muscles rippled under tan skin as Naruto tugged his shirt down over his head. He frowned when the shirt was tugged into place officially ending his peep show. He took a second to appreciate his clothes on the blond once again. The shirt stretched tight over his broad chest, the wide collar showing off his neck and collarbones. He chose the shirt specifically for the collar, knowing that it would clearly show off the silver band around the blond's neck thus stating his ownership. Even though he didn't really care for the idea of 'pets', he was still a possessive bastard and liked people knowing what was his, especially when it was a hot blond. Even though he didn't like the annoying Jinchūriki, he could still appreciate his appearance. He mentally urged the blond to turn around so he could check out his butt.

Naruto looked down at his bare feet. "Shoes?" he questioned, not wanting to hurt his feet again.

Sasuke pointed to the door where a pair of sandals waited. Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You didn't steal those from some poor Jinchūriki, did you?"

Sasuke scoffed, "They're mine, moron. Now hurry up."

Naruto nodded and ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He missed Sasuke's smirk as he checked him out from behind.

* * *

"What made you finally decide to get me clothes anyways?" Naruto questioned as he walked next to Sasuke towards the main market street.

Sasuke shrugged, "We're going to see a friend of mine tomorrow morning and I'm tired of you wearing my clothes." _'Plus, I know that I'll get teased for having my pet wear my clothes. Observant freak,_ ' Sasuke commented silently, thinking about his friend.

Naruto scoffed as he awkwardly tried to stuff his hands into his pockets. The fit was too tight against his hips to get more than his thumbs in. He moved his hands to his butt to find that the pockets against his cheeks were only there for decoration and were sewn shut. "Are these girl pants?" He questioned, eyeing the Uchiha.

 _'_ _Yes,_ ' Sasuke stopped watching the blond fondle himself and returned his gaze back to the road in front of him. "No. You're just fat." He stated casually as he continued on his way down the street.

"Keh!?" Naruto bristled in indignation, "I am _not_ fat. _You're_ just scrawny…and a cross dresser."

"Whatever fatty," Sasuke smirked, enjoying how easy it was to rile the blond up.

Naruto puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. He swore he was going to kick the smug bastard's ass if it was the last thing he did. He opened his mouth to retaliate but was cut off by a shout.

"Look out!" A voice called out from above them.

Before Naruto could even react, Sasuke had pushed him to the side. A hammer fell out of the sky and landed with a thump where Naruto had previously been standing. Naruto gawked at the tool lying on the cobblestone road. _'Holy shit, the Teme just saved me from having my head bashed in,'_ he thought in disbelief.

He looked over to Sasuke who was standing there casually like nothing had just happened. "Uh," Naruto scratched the back of his neck in bewilderment, "Thanks."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He had expected the blond to yell at him for pushing him, or say that he had the situation under control and would have dodged in time. A thank you was the last thing he was expecting, even if it was the appropriate response. Sasuke had just reacted on instinct when he pushed the other male out of the way. He wasn't expecting any gratitude, but a little part of him felt pleased with the blond's praise. He looked away from Naruto, not liking the unusual feeling that was creeping over him. "Whatever. Just watch where you're going next time, moron."

Naruto scowled, ' _How rude'_.

He looked back down to the hammer and picked it up, then straightened and looked up. There was scaffolding hanging over the street as it stretched around the building next to him. His eyes widened as he saw various men, who were clearly Jinchūriki, moving gracefully around the thin bars and platforms. _'How did I not sense them?_ ' He wondered, _'Oh right…Think about where you are, moron. Why would there be Jinchūriki without collars working this deep in the city? Answer: there aren't… Man I have relied on my chakra too long. Maybe the Teme has a point…I do need to pay more attention to my surroundings…'_

He glared as his human companion, his stubbornness taking over. "You were distracting me," he accused.

"Then get better control over your emotions," Sasuke deadpanned. "I was able to focus on what was happening just fine."

Naruto growled. Score one point for the Uchiha…Damn.

"Sorry about that! Can you hand that back to me?" A loud voice called from over their heads.

Naruto looked up to see a giant black caterpillar. No, wait, those were eyebrows. Said eyebrows were attached to a round face with large doll eyes and a huge sparkling smile. Naruto took in the bowl cut hair that was fanning out like a weird looking umbrella and thick eyelashes that were way to long for any person to have. Seriously, those had to be illegal or something.

He took a step back since the guy's face was only a few inches away from his own upturned face. The guy was hanging upside down. Naruto looked up higher to see the man's long tail looped around a high bar, keeping him from falling. "Uh," Naruto handed the hammer to the man's large outstretched hand, "Here you go."

"Hey thanks!" The monkey called as he stuck the tool into a belt loop of his green jumpsuit.

"No-," the monkey man swung away through the bars before Naruto could finish his sentence. "-problem," he finished lamely.

"Hurry up, Dobe," Sasuke called over his shoulder as he walked away from Naruto.

Naruto hurried to catch up when he realized the raven wouldn't hesitated to put enough distance between them to activate the collar.

As they made their way along the main road, Naruto noticed more and more shops on either side of the street. His eyes bulged at the variety of items sold. Large video screens in some store windows advertised their latest, new and improved electronics; some Naruto recognized, others he couldn't even begin to at wonder their uses. Stores such as these were a lot smaller, or even second hand, closer to the Wall and nonexistent in Bijūgakure. Other stores held children's toys, while others displayed clothing of various fashions.

Along with the shops came people. People were moving everywhere going from shop to shop, some were sitting on benches enjoying the bustle of the market, and others were sitting at little tables in front of small restaurants sipping on coffee or munching on that shop's specialty.

Mixed in with the humans were Jinchūriki. Naruto scowled as he saw the Jinchūriki being used as pack mules, carrying bags and packages as they followed behind their human masters. He growled low in his throat when he saw a burly man with dark bear ears poking out of his coarse orange hair and arms the size of Naruto's thighs following behind a human woman in a fluffy dress. What pissed him off was the fact that the collar around the bear man's neck was attached to a leash that led to the prissy looking woman's wrist. Naruto could see the shame and pain that filled the man's gentle brown eyes. Bear Jinchūriki were known to be extremely docile so there was really no reason for the leash other than to humiliate the man. It was sick.

Naruto's gaze drifted around the market to see a few other leashed 'pets' following after their masters. Human children ran through the street laughing and playing as their parents shopped, completely oblivious to the cruelty around them.

As they made their way down the street towards their destination, Naruto noticed that quite a few of the Jinchūriki weren't dressed in plain tunics like they had been in the castle. These Jinchūriki were dressed in much less, their clothing showing off quite a bit of skin. Some of the men were topless, while others only wore a netting material with nothing under it but thongs. The women were equally on display. Their clothing ranged from sexy mini-skirts, tight dresses, and skimpy bikinis, to lingerie.

They passed a human man sitting on a bench. In his lap sat a dark skinned woman with jet black hair that was peppered with silver specks. Her long hair matched her full tail that lazily wrapped around the man's leg. She was dressed in a glossy black strapless corset that pushed up her full bust, the bottom of the corset met with matching black panties and attached to her thigh-high stockings via a thick ribbon. The only jewelry she wore was the collar around her neck, the same collar that matched Naruto's and all the other Jinchūriki wondering around, displaying her captivity. The man's hands were casually roaming over the woman's body as he conversed with a fellow human sitting beside him. The woman's hand was gently kneading the man's shoulder, her claws filed down to nubs.

Naruto couldn't help but stare. He had never seen such a provocative scene in public before. The woman was clearly dressed for the bedroom. You would never see anyone in Bijūgakure dressed like these people. The woman turned her big brown/gold eyes to meet with his blue. They looked empty, devoid of life, but he couldn't stop himself from blushing nonetheless. He quickly looked away, feeling uncomfortable.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had fallen in line behind the blond. When they had first arrived on Market Street he had been happy with the looks that his pet was receiving. They ranged from curious to envious. But as they continued, the looks became more and more hungry. Men and women alike ran their eyes all over his body, taking in his muscular build, tanned skin, golden hair, and handsome features, especially his bright blue eyes, so unusual in Konoha. All of them were looking at the blond like they wanted to jump him then and there.

And of course the moron was oblivious to the stares since he was too busy growling and glaring at everyone like a rabid beast, which only made him more appealing. The more stares Naruto received, the more uncomfortable and unhappy Sasuke became. He didn't like sharing what was his and he was getting angry. So, he took a step back and glared at everyone that dared to look at _his_ idiot blond.

He noticed Naruto staring at a couple sitting on a bench for an especially long time. When the female Asian Bearcat noticed Naruto's stare he quickly looked in the other direction so his side profile was on display for the raven. Sasuke could now see a blush creeping along the blond's cheeks. _'Oh great, now he looks even more alluring,_ ' the Uchiha scowled.

Deciding that he was going to punch the next person that so much as even looked at Naruto, Sasuke rushed forward and grabbed Naruto's tanned hand, pulling him along faster. "God, you're so fucking slow."

Naruto blinked in surprise as he was nearly pulled off his feet by Sasuke's fast pace. Honestly, he had forgotten Sasuke was even with him.

They turned a corner when they came to a crossroad and, after a few minutes of walking, Sasuke lead Naruto to a large shop that had clothing displayed in the tall windows. Naruto looked up at the sign that hung above the door. _La Bête Petite._ Naruto raised an eyebrow, having no idea what the fancy cursive on the sign meant. He was dragged through the doorway before he could ask Sasuke about it.

The jingle of the door brought the shop's clerk to the front of the store. The young woman looked to be in her mid to late twenties. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail that stuck up straight. The woman bounced excitedly up to the pair and shouted _way_ to happily, " _Bonjour!_ Welcome, welcome to _La Petite Bête,_ where your pets needs are our needs!"

' _What kind of stupid slogan is that?_ ' Naruto and Sasuke thought simultaneously.

"My name is Anko. How may I assist you today?" The woman asked Sasuke, not noticing the strange look the two males were giving her.

"He needs clothes," Sasuke stated bluntly, nodding his head to Naruto, as if the _clothing_ clerk should know they came in for _clothing_. Shocking.

The woman's eyes turned to Naruto for the first time. She appraised the blond for a long moment, causing Sasuke to narrow his eyes in suspicion. "What a nice specimen you have, mister..." Anko looked back to Sasuke raising her perfectly plucked eyebrow in question.

"Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke."

Anko's eyes widened in recognition. "Oh Master Uchiha! I should have known; handsomeness runs in your family." She gave him a flirtatious smile.

Sasuke saw Naruto roll his eyes out of the corner of his eye and he had to resist the urge to smirk. This woman was annoying and kind of insane. Sasuke just stared at her, waiting for her to continue with her job.

Anko pulled herself away from drooling all over the raven with a shake of her head. "Please, come with me," she held out a hand that Sasuke didn't accept. "I have a show room already set up," she turned and led the two men into the back room, grabbing a few articles of clothing along the way. Sasuke was ushered to a plush red sofa, while Naruto was pushed into a small changing room and told to strip.

Naruto glared at the smug looking Uchiha before he yanked the red curtains closed, blocking him from view. He scowled, listening to Anko's muffled voice offer the raven something to drink, as he stripped off Sasuke's tight clothes. Sure he was happy to finally get actual clothes, but he was not happy about this whole situation in general.

Just as he finished pulling off his pants, kicking them to the side of the small booth along with his shirt, the curtain to the changing room was yanked to the side causing him to jump in surprise.

Anko eyed him in only his underwear for a moment before scooping up his discarded clothing and handing him a new set of clothes. She bit her lip, eyeing him again, "Want me to help you get dressed?"

Naruto's eyes widened and a blush crept along his cheeks. _'Why is this chick so straight forward?!_ ' "Ah, no thanks, I think I can manage." He quickly yanked the curtain closed to get dressed.

Sasuke had to refrain from laughing. The blond's face was so funny! He was like a scared little rabbit who didn't know that it was actually common for store clerks to help Jinchūriki change since some of their clothing could be a little…complicated.

He watched as Anko smiled happily and folded his clothing nicely before setting them next to him. She smirked at him, "He's cute… and he looks so human. I swear if I hadn't seen the collar I wouldn't have known he was a beast."

"Hn," was all Sasuke gave for a reply.

A few minutes later the curtain was all but ripped from its rod. Naruto stomped out of the small room with a frown on his face and blush coloring his cheeks and neck.

For a second Sasuke's mouth dropped open in surprise, but he quickly shut it before anyone noticed.

Naruto was wearing low handing black leather pants that were so tight that they left little to the imagination, a grey high necked shirt that zipped up in the front and only came down to the top of his solar plexus, and black leather jacket that didn't even reach the bottom of the shirt.

Naruto glared daggers of hatred at Sasuke, hoping he would burst into flames. Sasuke just stared back, having no expression on his face whatsoever. Inside, the raven wasn't so calm. He was having a really hard time keeping his eyes locked challengingly with Naruto's. His gaze kept trying to drift down the exposed tan abs and leather clad thighs. Even though he had seen the blond every day in just underwear, he couldn't help but feel even more attracted to him seeing just a peek of his skin.

"Wonderful!" Anko clapped from her place beside Sasuke. She smiled in triumph, "I just knew that would look great on you. What do you think Uchiha-san?"

' _I want to trace his tattoo with my tongue and nibble where it ends next to his bellybutton. That's what I 'think'.'_

"Hm," Sasuke appraised the blond. He remembered his feelings about having others gawk at Naruto and this outfit would _definitely_ get more looks. Plus something was off about it; it didn't really suit Naruto's personality. It would probably be better to cover the blond up more while in public. Sasuke didn't want to get into trouble because he attacked some random person just for looking. "I was thinking something a little different," he stated, sounding bored.

"I have just the thing," Anko announced as she hurried from the room.

"I fucking hate you," Naruto stated calmly after the sales clerk was out of earshot.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, "It's 'I fucking hate you' _Master_. Don't forget we're in public. Besides, I didn't pick it out _and_ I didn't say I was going to get it for you, so calm down."

Naruto huffed and returned to his dressing room. Sasuke released a deep breath as soon as the blond was out of sight. He had to admit, he _really_ liked the leather pants.

Anko returned a moment later and waited for Naruto to hand her the black clothing before handing him the new outfit.

A few minutes later a cry came from the changing room. "Oh hell no!" Naruto yelled from behind the curtain. "There is no way I'm wearing this in public!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, his curiosity peaked.

Anko snorted in amusement, "Well, he's noisy."

Sasuke sighed, "You have no idea. Come on out Dobe," he called out in anticipation.

"No!" came Naruto's stubborn reply.

Anko tsk'd and crossed her arms. "You know," she drawled looking at Sasuke, "I don't mind you punishing him in front of me. Pets should know their place if you ask me."

 _'_ _I didn't,_ ' Sasuke thought in annoyance. "There's no need," he waved her off. "I just want to see what's got him so upset."

Anko paused in thought. "Is he that good?" Anko raised an intrigued eyebrow.

It took Sasuke a moment to realize what she was talking about. A smirk came to his lips. He really hoped the dobe was listening in on their conversation since this would _really_ rile him up. "Yes. Yes, he's amazing."

Anko nodded, "I thought so. His ass looked so tight you could bounce a coin off of it. He has a mouth on him too. I'm assuming he likes it rough."

' _Dear lord, I'm going to get an erection if she keeps talking. Maybe this plan backfired a little bit…_ ' Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in his seat and cleared his throat, "Dobe, you're not getting your clothes back until you show me what you're wearing."

Silence filled the room as the two humans waited for the Jinchūriki to emerge from behind the curtain. Finally, after about five minutes passing and Sasuke's patience wearing thin, the curtain was pulled back.

' _Oh. My. God._ _And_ there's _the full hard-on_ ,' Sasuke moved his legs to put one foot on top of his knee to try to relieve the pressure against the stiffness in his pants.

Naruto was wearing a black fishnet vest that zipped halfway up his torso. A thin strap of black leather ran up the middle where the zipper was placed. He was also wearing glossy black short shorts that hugged him like a glove. The blush on the blond's face had grown an even deeper shade of red as he tried to decide which part of his body he wanted to hide with his hands. Anyone watching him would have been turned on with him running his hands all over his body in an unknowingly provocative manner.

Sasuke's mouth was dry and he realized that he had stopped breathing for a moment, too caught up in the blond's sex appeal to remember to inhale.

"I feel like I'm going to a gay biker club," Naruto stated as he cast a glare between the two gawking humans. The power of his glare was lost on them, however, because his blush just made it look adorable. _'_

 _Yeah… I'm pretty sure I've seen some guys wear similar outfits at the club_ ,' Sasuke mused as he ran his eyes over the other man's body.

"And I'm pretty sure these shorts, if you can call them that, are made of rubber," Naruto pulled at the material and released it with a loud snap on his upper thigh near his hip. "I can't even wear underwear under them," he mumbled to himself.

"Actually they're vinyl," Anko stated casually. "Now, of course the outfit isn't complete without the matching fishnet gloves and some shoes. We have some lovely knee high boots that will go wonderfully with this ensemble," Anko told Sasuke. She smiled coyly, "Once the accessories are in place it will be hard for you _not_ to just take him right then and there."

' _Like I'm not having a hard time staying put as it is_ ,' Sasuke grumbled silently to himself. Honestly, this woman really needed to stop talking about sex or he was just going to cum in his pants.

Naruto heard the comment and opened his mouth to protest her statement when Anko interrupted him. "Now, look at the way the material shows off his nice legs. He has the legs of a dancer, very lovely." Naruto moved his hands to his thighs in embarrassment. It was true that his legs were muscular, as well as the rest of his body, but from years of fighting, not dancing. Naruto's body was a lethal weapon, not some pretty thing to look at, dammit!

Anko didn't seem to notice the way he grew more uncomfortable under her scrutiny as she continued telling Sasuke about the outfits 'features'. "The great thing about this top is that while it covers him completely-" ' _Bullshit!'_ Naruto mentally yelled as his scowl deepened. "- it still allows you to show off this sexy seal placed on his stomach," she waved a hand casually in a circular motion in front of Naruto's spiral tattoo.

Both males raised an eyebrow at Anko's choice of words. The thought of the markings being a seal to make Naruto appear human hadn't occurred to Sasuke before since the only one he was really familiar with was Tsunade's forehead diamond, but now that he thought about it, it made sense. Naruto on the other hand thought that Anko was an idiot. It was just a tattoo. Kakashi had allowed him and Gaara to get a tattoo of their choice when they completed a phase of their training when they turned sixteen. Both boys had chosen to get matching tattoos that Gaara had designed a few years earlier as a visual for focusing their chakra for a technique they were having trouble mastering. It not only showed off their success under Kakashi's martial arts training, but was also as a sign of brotherhood. He was about to call Anko a moron when she interrupted his thoughts with a simple command. "Turn around so we can see how everything fits," Anko ordered with a twirl of her finger.

Naruto went rigid and refused to move.

"So shy," Anko sighed with a little chuckle of amusement.

' _Stubborn_ ,' Sasuke mentally corrected.

"Look, you're going to have to turn around to go back to change anyways, so you might as well turn now." Anko stated impatiently.

Naruto glanced back towards the dressing room, wondering why he had come out so far and deciding that he would just walk backwards to escape the stares.

Anko sighed again and walked up to Naruto, gently grabbing his shoulders to try to force him to turn around. A deep growl erupted from Naruto and he bared his teeth, showing off his animalistic nature. Anko froze in surprise, slightly afraid. She quickly released his shoulders.

"Dobe," Sasuke called out in a commanding tone. The growl stopped as Naruto scowled at the raven. He huffed, stomping his foot, throwing a minor tantrum, and turned around to glare at the far wall.

Sasuke almost regretted having Naruto turn around. The back of the shorts were cut so there was a slight arch in each leg allowing the garment to expose just a hint of the wearer's ass cheeks. Sasuke suppressed a shudder of pleasure when he noticed that there were no tan lines visible and that the exposed cheeks were the same shade as the rest of the sulking blond. _'How is that even possible?_ ' His mind began to bring up images of Naruto running through the forest naked like some wood sprite.

Sasuke realized that he was going to have a real problem on his hands if Naruto didn't change out of those clothes soon. So, with a quick glance over the blond's fishnet covered back that looked way too sexy for its own good, Sasuke cleared his throat. "No," he stated sounding uninterested, "I was thinking more in the line of _more_ coverage. It's nice to have a bit of mystery."

' _'_ _Mystery' my ass. I've worn nothing but underwear for the past three weeks!_ ' Naruto mentally scoffed. He decided to keep his mouth shut just in case the Uchiha decided to change his mind; though Naruto would rather walk around in his boxers than in this ridiculous excuse for an outfit.

Anko pouted, but nodded in understanding. She understood that some owners wanted to keep their pets all to themselves. It was selfish in her opinion, but it couldn't be helped. "Let me see what I can find, though if you're actually planning on taking him out in public then there won't be much of a selection for what you're looking for. This style is very popular right now."

"Even with winter coming?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Anko shrugged, deciding to humor the blond since he was obviously very special to the Uchiha heir. It was better to stay in the customers' good graces after all. "Our winter line isn't in yet. Anyways, I'll see what we have. Excuse me for a moment." With that, she turned and left.

Naruto couldn't even bring himself to look at the Uchiha. He just stepped forward and yanked the curtain closed. He leaned against the wall and ran a hand through his hair. _'This fucking sucks. I'm not some prostitute._ ' He banged his head against the wall a few times before sighing and stripping out of the netting and vinyl. He made sure to quickly put his underwear back on before Anko decided to come back and expose his nudity to the world.

Sasuke used Anko's absence to recompose himself. For an Uchiha, he should have more control over his body's reactions. He mentally scolded himself for getting such a painful erection in a public place where he couldn't actually do anything to relieve it. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, willing the stiffness in his pants away as quickly as possible.

Luckily, it took Anko quite a while to return so Sasuke was comfortably to half-mast by the time she walked in. The fact that he was thinking about drowning kittens also helped along his softening process.

"Well," Anko sighed, "All I could find was a top. Would you like him to keep on those shorts? Or I can bring the leather pants back…" she trailed off.

Sasuke shook his head, "No. The jeans he wore here will be fine." He really didn't want to stay in this shop any longer, especially if they only carried _one_ item that would cover up his moron.

Anko nodded and brought the folded pair of jeans along with the new shirt to the changing room.

Shortly after, Naruto emerged, this time without any complaints. He was clad in the familiar blue skinny jeans and a tight rust-orange shirt. The shirt had a texture that looked like scales and hugged his body like a second skin. The flap of the collar opened up with three buttons that remained open to show off Naruto's collared throat and the top of his sternum.

"Nope, we're leaving," Sasuke stated, crossing his arms over his chest. He noticed Naruto's shoulders droop a little and a frown form on his pouty lips. Sasuke sighed, "What now, Dobe?"

"I kinda like it," Naruto mumbled.

"But it's orange," Sasuke pointed out.

"I know!" Naruto almost yelled out enthusiastically, a light came to his blue eyes and a faint smile graced his lips, "Isn't it awesome? I'm like Aquaman or something!" He put his hands on his hips and poked his chest out, imitating a superhero gazing off into the distance.

The blatant enthusiasm in the blond's words surprised Sasuke. Plus the fact that Naruto was acting silly threw him off a bit. "We'll take it," he said before he could stop himself.

Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise, "Really? Thanks." Sasuke's heart almost stopped upon seeing the genuine smile that reached all the way to Naruto's eyes which crinkled in delight. It was so… _sweet_. For a second, the raven's sadistic side urged him to change his mind, but he pushed the feeling away. ' _Dobe's been a good sport today_ ,' he reasoned with himself. There was really no reason to be a bastard _all_ the time. "Go change," he ordered as he threw his discarded shirt into Naruto's face.

Naruto stuck his tongue out before going back to the changing room.

 _'_ _That moron's going to be the death of me,'_ Sasuke thought as he pulled out his credit card and handed it to Anko. "Have it delivered to the castle," he paused, "and I'll take that last outfit as well," he threw in. Yeah, now he felt better. Anko smiled knowingly and left to ring him up.

* * *

"Where to next?" Naruto questioned as they stepped back onto the street a good ten minutes later. (Anko _really_ liked the sound of her own voice.) "I mean, one shirt isn't exactly a wardrobe," he commented as he clasped his hands behind his head.

"Aren't you a greedy one," Sasuke commented dryly as he thought about their situation. The blond was right though. If all the pet stores carried the same skimpy clothing then their outing today would be pointless. He didn't want to keep loaning out his own clothing every time they went out and he didn't want Naruto to wear anything too revealing in public. He was wearing normal clothing today and had already received too many interested looks. Sasuke sighed and yanked off his high collared sweater. "Here," he handed it to Naruto, "We'll just have to have you shop at a human store. If you keep your collar covered then no one will know what you are."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before shrugging and pulling the sweater on, effectively blending him into the world of humans. They continued walking down the pet district street back towards Main Street. Naruto tried his best to avoid looking at anyone, knowing that he would feel the need to reach out with his chakra if he saw another Jinchūriki. It really hurt, not being able to feel anyone.

As they were approaching the cross street, a woman standing in front of a shop called out to them. "Good day Gentlemen! Do either of you have a pet at home?"

"Uh," Naruto paused as he and Sasuke shared a look.

Not waiting for a reply, the woman grabbed Naruto's arm, "Well, please come this way so I may show you a new product that just came on the market." She led the two men to the front of her small shop.

Naruto looked up at the sign. It had a picture of a cat whose body was made out of a pastry. Below the picture read _The Cat's Me-yum_. Apparently it was a food store that catered exclusively to Jinchūriki. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"This is our new pet food that has been specifically manufactured to meet all your pet's health needs." She gestured to a bowl of brown pellets that sat on a display table in front of the store. "It's been scientifically tested to show the enhancement of longevity of your pet's life and improve the glossiness of their coats by offering them a large number of vitamins and minerals specifically created for a Jinchūriki's needs." The woman rattled of the pre-scripted dialog. "And tests show that 99% of pets who have tried it love the flavor," she smiled happily, waiting for the two men to enthusiastically throw money at her.

' _99%, huh? Let's see what kind of shit their having us eat now_ ,' Naruto grabbed a pellet out of the bowl and popped it into his mouth. To say that the pet food was the worst thing he had ever tasted in his entire life would be an understatement. Not only was the pellet extremely dry with a chalky texture that seemed to suck all the moisture out of his mouth, but the taste was…indescribable. Naruto couldn't stop the cough that wracked his body, causing him to spit the food onto the ground in an attempt to rid his tongue of the foul taste as quickly as possible. "That tastes like shit," he commented once he recovered from his dramatic scene.

The woman frowned, "Well, sir, it's not meant for human consumption, so of course it doesn't sit well on your pallet."

Naruto shook his head in protest. "No. It's freaking gross. How can you feed that to anyone?"

"Drama queen," Sasuke mumbled next to him. Naruto quickly grabbed a fresh pellet and shoved into the raven's unsuspecting mouth.

While Sasuke was hacking up a lung, Naruto turned back to the saleswoman. "You do know that Jinchūriki eat the same things as humans, don't you?" He questioned the woman.

The woman scowled, "Oh I get it. You're one of those _activists_ aren't you?" She spat the word 'activists' like it left a bad taste in her mouth (much like the food did for Naruto).

"No, I just- wait, you have those?" he turned to Sasuke in surprise. He just received a tear-filled glare. Naruto smirked in triumph.

Sasuke composed himself and grabbed the blond's arm, yanking him down the street. "I should make you wear a lacy thong in public for that," he threatened with a growl. Yuck, his mouth still tasted like that shitty pet food.

"Oh come on," Naruto laughed, "You totally deserved that. I just wanted to prove my point. That's not what your asshole of a father forces the castle Jinchūriki to eat, is it?"

Sasuke paused as he looked around the street, "Pretty much."

"I knew it!" Naruto exclaimed in disgust, "He totally seems like the type of guy who-" He was cut off when Sasuke forcefully threw him against a nearby wall. He growled, "What the hell, Teme?!"

He wasn't answered. Instead, Sasuke leaned against him, effectively pinning him against the wall. Sasuke's hands were placed against the wall on either side of Naruto's head, boxing him in. Naruto's face was pushed into Sasuke's shoulder and neck as the raven leaned into him harder, their chests flush against each other. "Wha-?" Naruto began to question again, this time less angry and more confused.

"Shhh," Sasuke commanding harshly. He turned his head and looked, with narrowed eyes, into the street off to their right.

Naruto tried to follow his gaze, but all he not was a face full of ebony hair. He scrunched his nose as the soft hair tickled him. ' _What the hell is going on?_ ' He remained quiet, gently inhaling and exhaling while he waited for the raven to explain himself. Sasuke's shoulders tensed and he turned his face away from the street so his cheek almost brushed against Naruto's. The subtle shift of his chest against Naruto's caught the blond's attention. ' _When did it get so warm out?_ ' Naruto wondered. He soon realized that the extra warmth was coming from Sasuke, which surprised him because he was pretty sure that the raven was a cold blooded vampire.

Sasuke's warm breath against his neck caused Naruto to shiver. He inhaled deeply to try to compose himself. The smell of Old Spice and pine met Naruto's nose causing him to naturally breathe in even deeper, enjoying the intoxicating scent. ' _Mmm, what's that smell? Wait! Crap, that's the bastard._ ' Naruto closed his eyes, _'No, don't like his smell. Just, just don't breathe… Crap, you have to breathe to live. Ok, ok, calm down. Deep breath…mmm. No! Just don't think about it_ … _Shit, no! Why am I getting turned on by this?! Dammit! Why does he have to smell so good?! Doesn't he know about a Jinchūriki's enhanced sense of smell? The bastard probably did this on purpose. And why is it so fucking hot out today?!'_

Sasuke pulled back slightly as he watched Naruto quietly pant with his eyes squeezed shut in concentration. ' _What the hell is he doing?_ ' He looked back over his shoulder and saw that the coast was clear. ' _That was close,_ ' he breathed a sigh of relief and pushed away from the blond, running a hand through his hair. "Snap out of it Dobe," Sasuke nudged Naruto's shoulder, forcing him to open his eyes.

Naruto blinked a few times to clear his head, taking a few deep breaths of fresh air that didn't smell quite so enticing, and turned to glare at Sasuke. "What the hell was that about?" He crossed his arms over his chest as the cool air hit his warmed chest.

Sasuke shrugged and began walking again, "I saw my stalker."

"Your, your _stalker_?" Naruto asked in disbelief. Was Sasuke really that popular? Sure he was attractive in an unearthly way, but he was a total asshole!

Sasuke nodded as he looked at the shop signs, trying to find a suitable clothing shop. "Yeah, some chick I went to school with. She's been following me around since middle school and no matter what I say to her she just won't leave me alone. I had to make it look like we were a couple. People usually tend to avoid looking at intimacy."

Naruto thought about Karin and he shuddered, knowing exactly what the other male was feeling. Then the realization of what Sasuke was implying set in. "You were pretending that we were making out?!"

Sasuke smirked smugly, "You didn't seem to mind."

Naruto opened his mouth to rip Sasuke a new one when he was once again grabbed by the raven.

"Shit!" Sasuke whispered when he saw the bane of his existence come out of a nearby shop.

Naruto spied a head full of pink before he was roughly yanked into a dim building. He blinked, trying to make his eyes adjust to the change in lighting. He looked around to find that they had entered a cute little restaurant.

"Hungry?" Sasuke asked as he pulled the blond over to an empty booth. He figured they might as well eat while they were in hiding. It was quite convenient that Naruto looked human; otherwise he wouldn't be allowed inside the building's dinning area and would be placed in a pen in the back room.

Naruto shrugged as he took a seat across from the raven. "Sure, why not," he paused, "coward." He smiled smugly.

Sasuke glared at him, but didn't say anything, instead deciding to pick up a menu to browse for something good. Naruto followed suit, and soon the two had placed their orders.

A few minutes of silence passed between the two males. Sasuke looked bored as he stared into space, and Naruto pickup up a pair of chopsticks to twirl between his fingers.

"So, speaking of making out," Naruto began too casually, causing an intrigued eyebrow to rise on Sasuke's perfect face. "Why did you tell that crazy saleswoman that we were sleeping together?" He deadpanned with a slight glare.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked. _'Here we go._ ' "You were being such a loud mouthed baby about the clothing that she thought I should punish you." He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out the remote to Naruto's collar. Seeing Naruto stiffen at the sight of it, he lazily placed it in the corner of the table along with his cell phone and wallet. He shrugged, "I didn't feel like it and wanted to see if you had a good enough reason to be so upset."

"Keh, of course I did," Naruto huffed in irritation. "So, why the sex talk?" Naruto questioned with a frown.

Sasuke smirked, "Why are you so upset? It was a compliment."

Naruto scoffed, "Compliment my ass!"

"Yes, that's exactly what we were doing," Sasuke rested his chin on his clasped hands, totally enjoying where the conversation was heading.

Naruto growled and leaned forward slightly. "That's not what I meant, and you know it asshole! And anyways, what makes you think that _I_ would bottom?"

Sasuke raised a challenging eyebrow, "Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Naruto snapped the chopstick in his fist. Sasuke ignored the threatening glare, "Besides, it's not like I made you look bad. I said you were good."

"I believe the exact word you used was 'amazing'," Naruto pointed out, "Besides, how would _you_ know anyways?"

Sasuke's smirk turned into a wicked grin as he leaned forward across the table. "Would you like me to test out my theory? I can bend you over the table right here and now."

Naruto scooted back in his seat, not being able to control the blush that rushed to his face at the Uchiha's bold words and predatory expression. Traces of Sasuke's scent still on his body were messing with his head. He quickly shook his head, "N-no. You just stay right there."

' _Well that's a new reaction_ ,' Sasuke thought as he moved back into his seat. Normally when he would bring up sexual activities he wanted to do with the blond, Naruto would cuss and yell and in general tell him to go fuck himself. But seeing Naruto react like this, like a shy school girl, was…honestly, kinda hot. But, getting turned on in public again was not part of the plan, so he changed the topic (sort of). "Says the virgin."

Naruto sputtered, "Shut the fuck up and get back to the point," he demanded.

Sasuke paused, ' _Wait… is he a virgin? How? He's so…no, stop. Focus. Just not on how good your sweater looks on him…_ ' He sighed, giving up. "First of all, _she_ was the one making assumptions. I didn't say anything about sex. You see, a lot of owners get attached to the pets that they sleep with and want to make them happy. Not all owners are heartless bastards," he sneered as if he was talking about himself. "Anyways, I let her assume I was one of those people so she'd drop the matter," he shrugged as if it were no big deal.

Naruto nodded, accepting the excuse. A moment later, their food arrived. "Praise the Lord!" Naruto exclaimed as he grabbed a fresh pair of chopsticks and dug into his ramen. Sasuke ignored him as he popped a piece of sushi into his mouth. He closed his eyes in bliss as the wonderful taste of shrimp tempura and eel met his tongue.

Naruto looked up from his bowl in time to see a blur of pink and red streak towards them before Sasuke was nearly bowled over from a surprise attack hug from behind. "Sasuke-kun!" the girl exclaimed happily as she nuzzled her face into Sasuke's hair. "Oh, I haven't seen you in forever," she sighed as she draped her arms over his shoulders and pushed her small breasts against his shoulder blades as she leaned over the back of his seat.

Sasuke glared at the thin arms that wrapped around his neck and tried to pry the girl off, but was unsuccessful. Damn her and her unbelievable strength! He turned his head away in disgust as the girl's warm breath hit his neck.

"So what have you been up to? It's been what, a year since we last saw each other? Man, that's such a long time. What are you doing in town today? Shopping? How long…" Sasuke tuned her out as she continued to rattle off questions that he had no intention of answering.

Naruto watched in silence as the pink-haired girl smothered the Uchiha. This must be the stalker he was talking about. Yikes. A thought came to mind and Naruto smirked evilly, _'Payback time'_. He took one more large bite of his ramen, finishing off the bowl, and set his chopsticks down. He waved to a waiter and gestured to his empty bowl before holding up two fingers. Once the waiter nodded, Naruto turned his gaze back on the humans. He then proceeded to clear his throat loudly.

Sea green eyes met his blue as the girl looked at him, noticing his presence for the first time. Naruto put on his most charming smile, "Hi there."

The girl blushed lightly as she took in the blond 'human's' handsome features. "Oh, hello. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

Naruto chuckled, "It's quite all right. I'm Naruto by the way. What's your name?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blond. ' _Is he…flirting?_ ' His eyes narrowed, ' _What's he up to?_ '

"Haruno Sakura," the girl smiled shyly and brushed a stray strand of pale pink hair behind an ear. Naruto took a moment to take in the color. It was obviously died since pink didn't even exist in the animal kingdom (outside of some birds and sea creatures), and not even Jinchuriki sported that particular shade. There was also the fact that her exposed neck was bare of any suppression collar and Naruto couldn't feel any chakra coming from her. Since she was human, then she had most likely been born as a brunette because black hair probably couldn't be turned such a light color… unless she was a foreigner and a natural blond like himself, but he couldn't pick up an accent of any kind. She wore the color well, but he wondered if she thought she was fooling anyone.

"Ah, Sakura-chan," Naruto feigned recognition, "Sasuke here has told me about you."

Sasuke shot him a look that read DEATH if he didn't stop talking.

Sakura giggled and tightened her arms around the raven's neck. "Really? All good things I hope."

"Don't we all," Naruto kept his charming smile in place. Sakura didn't catch on that what he said was actually quite rude. "You know," Naruto paused as if in thought, "he never mentioned how unbelievably _cute_ you are."

Sakura giggled again and batted her glared darkly, his hand crept towards the remote that rested on the table.

Naruto's smile faltered when he saw the twitch of Sasuke's hand and saw the subtle threat for what it was. His eyes met Sasuke's, seeing that he was on _very_ thin ice. ' _Crap, game's over_ ,' he inwardly pouted. ' _I guess I better fix this before the bastard kills me_ ,' he let out a small sigh, knowing the quickest way he could get rid of Sasuke's stalker. She was a cute stalker, but then again so was Karin, and it was just too annoying when people just wouldn't take no for an answer.

Pasting the large smile back on his face he turned back to Sakura. "Why don't you join us Sakura-chan."

Sasuke's eyes widened, ' _Fucking idiot!_ ' Sakura's eyes lit up as she began to move around the back of the booth seat.

' _Wait for it,_ ' Naruto thought as he prepared his next embarrassing statement. He felt his stomach clench in nervousness, he couldn't believe he was going to say this… Taking a deep breath he opened his mouth. "Sasuke was just telling me how much he enjoys sleeping with me." He kept a casual smile on his face, acting as though what he just said was a completely normal and appropriate topic for a lunch conversation with an absolute stranger.

If Sasuke had been drinking something, then the liquid would be flying out of his mouth right now.

Sakura froze, her eyes widening in horror, "W-what?"

"Oh yeah," Naruto continued, keeping his gaze off of the Uchiha who was staring at him in disbelief. "He said that I was 'amazing', which," he let out a small chuckle, "as you probably know, is a _huge_ compliment coming from this bastard. Bet you didn't know, Sasuke here is a screamer."

A blush crept over Sakura and Sasuke's cheeks. ' _What the hell, Dobe?!'_

But, Naruto wasn't done yet. "Man, you should hear how _loud_ his moans when I pound him into the mattress. The guy likes 'um big, let me tell ya," Naruto finished with a wink. ' _Hah! Let's see how_ he _likes bottoming!_ ' He couldn't resist a glance towards Sasuke to see him sitting there with his mouth hanging slightly open in shock. Naruto threw him a triumphant smirk before turning to accept his two new bowls of ramen that the waiter just set in front of him. He thanked the waiter and started to eat, completely ignoring both humans that were still staring at him. He allowed his down turned face to hide his blush while he ate.

"I," Sakura looked to Sasuke, waiting for him to deny the accusation. Sasuke just sent her a bored look, having outwardly recovered from Naruto's unexpected proclamation. She frowned, her heart breaking. It was one thing for a man to sleep with a male Jinchūriki (since they were just creatures to be used for pleasure), but for two human males to sleep with each other (and Sasuke willingly taking it) _that_ meant that her black haired prince was… "I have to go," she turned and ran from the restaurant.

The boys sat in silence for a moment. Naruto, feeling a little sorry for the girl, and Sasuke, not believing what just happened.

Sasuke looked back to Naruto, who glanced up at him through his thick blond bangs. So many things were running through the raven's mind that he didn't know where to start. So when he finally spoke all he said was, "Well, that worked."

Naruto's boisterous laughter filled the dim room as he lost all hope of staying composed.

Sasuke let a small satisfied smile grace his lips as Naruto's ringing laughter washed over him. It was loud and full and real, and it filled Sasuke with a warmth that he hadn't felt in a long time. Sasuke ignored the odd stares of the restaurant's other patrons as he focused on Naruto's brilliant smile and twinkling eyes that were glistening with unshed tears of joy. Yep, this was going to be a good day.

* * *

 ** _A.N.-_** _End of chapter 9! I hope everyone liked it!_

 ** _Special Note!_** _If anyone is interested in seeing Naruto in that fishnet and vinyl outfit then let me know by reviewing this chapter! I made two copies! One of them is with him topless. I felt like a perv drawing them, but oh well._

 _So this chapter is really long. I have no idea what happened... Yay! Rock Lee appeared! This will be the only time we will see him._ _And Anko! Though she was a bit OOC. And Sakura! Sorry if any of you are her fans, she just came out this way. I was originally going to give her a bigger role, like Sasuke's best friend, but then the whole "oh Naruto give up on Sasuke because I love you" thing happened and I got really pissed… I lost a lot of respect for her. I don't like when people character bash so I tried to not do that. There was also one more character walking around, I wonder if anyone noticed him…_

 _Did anyone notice that the first outfit that Naruto tried on was Sai's?_

 _Naruto seemed a little whipped at times, but I figured that getting shocked by the collar a few times would make him weary._

La Petite Bete _\- The Petite Beast in French. I made up the shop's name. Special thanks to reader Coffeepills for helping clear up the order of the words for the name!  
_

 _Anyone catch the Nyan Cat for the Cat's Me-yum sign (I totally made that name up, by the way and find it quite cleaver :P)_

 _Next chapter- Meeting Sasuke's friends. Until next time!_


	10. Chapter 10 Old Friends

_A.N. Chapter 10 is here! Time to spend some time with my other favorite Naruto character. Even though I had this chapter planned out for a really long time, it was really hard to write. I blame it on how much fun I had on writing the last chapter… This chapter is more serious, but it is more for info so hopefully it's enjoyable._

 ** _Picture links!_** _Since people expressed interest in seeing Naruto practically naked (who wouldn't want to see that? LOL), here are the links to my drawings to go with the last chapter. Note: Make sure you have your "mature content visible" selected on deviant art to view these._

 _-Naruto fully dressed in the vest and vinyl shorts:_ deviantart DOT com/art/Shopping-Day-TTIWDF-596962242 (or search Shopping Day-TTIWDF)

-Naruto in just the vinyl shorts: deviantart DOT com/art/Shopping-Day-topless-version-TTIWDF-596961401 (Shopping Day topless version- TTIWDF)

 _It would be awesome if you would let me know which version you prefer! Either through deviantart or here. My beta just said she wanted to lick Naruto's tattoo, which I just had to take as a compliment to my work LOL. Anyways, enjoy the pics!_

 _Once again, thank you to **TreeStar** for beta'ing this for me._

 ** _Warnings!-_** _Unpleasant topics in this chapter of abuse, rape, and such. Nothing in detail, just mentioned. Just a heads up, this fic with end up getting a bit darker as it goes on._

 _R &R and Enjoy!_

 **That Time I Went Down Fighting**

10\. Old Friends

"Move your ass," Sasuke ordered as he nudged Naruto down the road.

"What's the rush, Teme? You said we were visiting your friend not going to some important appointment." Naruto complained as he returned his gaze back to the road, playing absently with the zipper of his light weight jacket.

Sasuke sighed as his steps fell in line with Naruto's, their pace rushed. "We are, but if we take too long then he'll fall asleep and refuse to move for the rest of the day."

"Weird," Naruto trailed off as he began looking back at the houses, unknowingly slowing his pace again. They had moved farther away from the castle than Naruto had realized. Even though the neighborhood was still pristine, the houses were smaller, slightly more modest, on the verge of becoming upper-middle class properties instead of the high class elite that Naruto had seen when they visited the Hyuuga's. Naruto was a little surprised that Sasuke had a friend that was out of the 'rich bastards' range. Speaking of the dark-haired bastard… "So why are you bringing me?" Naruto wondered. He glanced over to Sasuke to see him staring at him blankly. Naruto held up his hands in mock defense, "Not that I'm complaining! It's just that up until yesterday you've refused to take me out. What's changed?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Just felt like a change." Naruto looked at him skeptically and Sasuke sighed, yanking the blond's arm to speed him up. "You're presence was requested." Once again he received a questioning look from the other male. "It's been…a while since I owned a pet," Naruto turned to glare at him, which he chose to ignore, "and an old…friend of mine asked to meet you."

Naruto frowned, not liking that he was now being treated as some 'prized pet' that the Uchiha could show off to his friends. "You're such a fucking bastard," he grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets as he glared at the road in front of them.

Sasuke just smirked as they continued to make their way to their destination.

Ten minutes later, the pair found themselves outside of a quaint house with dark wooden shutters and a large oak front door. Sasuke casually knocked on the door, taking in the circular design carved into the wood. The circle was filled with three horizontal lines that were slightly curved giving off the look of gently flowing water. Three vertical lines were placed in various places within the circle representing something that Sasuke had never bothered asking about.

Naruto didn't notice the design; instead he focused on what was behind the door. Just like when he had arrived at the Hyuuga estate, he felt the chakra of a free Jinchūriki. Only this time, the chakra was familiar to him, and yet foreign as if he hadn't felt it for a very long time. His chest clenched painfully as his heartbeat sped up, not fully accepting what his chakra was telling him.

He vaguely noticed when the door opened, revealing an older man with dark hair pulled back in a high ponytail. If he had been paying attention, he would have thought of Iruka who had always sported a similar hair style, leaving him feeling homesick. But, his mind was elsewhere. He didn't notice Sasuke giving him a questioning look when he failed to acknowledge their host's presence.

Sasuke led Naruto through the house, its walls a nice cream color covered by bright scrolls depicting nature scenes. As they neared the back of the house, Naruto's heartbeat sped up even more and a chant of ' _please, please, please_ ' start up silently in his mind.

Sunlight hit his face as Sasuke moved a tan shoji, which had pictures of deer grazing in a field, out of the way revealing a short deck and small grass yard. Naruto didn't take notice of any of these things; instead his gaze was focused on a blond woman who was standing in the middle of the yard glaring down at a brunet male lounging in the grass.

His breath hitched as the woman turned her dark turquoise eyes to meet his blue. Naruto's eyes stung with unshed tears as the woman's eyes widened in recognition. Then, she spoke, "Naruto?"

Naruto couldn't help himself; he launched himself past Sasuke and off the deck towards the woman. "Temari-nee!" He shouted as he collided with the other blonde to embrace her into a crushing hug that she returned just as tightly. The two Jinchūriki remained standing in the middle of the yard embracing each other as the two brunet humans stared at them in confusion.

Temari was the first to pull back, but not enough to break their embrace. "Let me look at you," she gazed at him through tear blurred eyes. She took in his mature features, seeing that the baby fat of his youth was now absent from his face, but his blond locks were as wild as ever and his blue eyes still shined with kindness and mischief. He had grown into a very handsome young man. She smiled and ran a hand through his wild hair, "You got big."

Naruto scoffed through his grin, also noticing that he was now a few inches taller than her, "Of course I did. The last time you saw me I was almost nine. I see you're still sporting this strange hairdo," he laughed as he took in the four ponytails sticking out of her head. "These are new though." He ran the tip of his finger against one of her blonde cat ears that poked out from the top of her head. He peaked over her shoulder, "And that too," he eyed her long tail.

"Hey," Temari drew Naruto's attention away from her extra appendage, "Don't be checking out my butt." She gave a teasing smile, her sharp fangs glistening in the sun.

Naruto snorted and returned her cheeky grin, "I wouldn't dream of it. Gaara's already tried to kill me once for the same thing." He remembered when he was seven and he told his best friend that he had a crush on a girl at school. The death glare he had received when he revealed that the girl was none other than Gaara's older sister, Temari, made him rethink his choices in crushes…and friends. Needless to say, he got over his crush quickly.

Temari's eyes instantly turned sad at the mention of her brother. "How is he? And Kankurō? Our mother?" She paused, "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" Naruto questioned. "You disappeared. We thought you were dead."

Temari noticed a gleam of silver shining through Naruto's jacket collar and her eyes narrowed. Reaching for the zipper, she pulled the fabric apart to reveal a suppression collar, which matched her own, around Naruto's neck. Her eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in anger. She turned to Sasuke who had moved to sit in the grass with the other human, who had actually found the energy to sit up so he wouldn't fall asleep. "What the hell Uchiha?" she growled dangerously, " _He's_ your new pet?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the seething feline.

"I was unaware your father was enslaving humans now, too," Temari stated in disgust.

Sasuke reached into his pocket, feeling annoyed that he had been ignored for so long and now he was being yelled at for _no reason_ at all. He pulled out the remote and pressed his thumb against it, instantly activating the collar.

Naruto cried out in surprise as his body filled with pain. He dropped to his knees, his hands clenching Temari's forearms to try to fight against the pain. He grit his teeth as the pain continued.

"Sasuke! Stop it!" Temari ordered as she kneeled in front of her childhood friend. Her arms started to ache where Naruto dug his strong fingers into her flesh leaving red marks, glad that Naruto did not have any claws.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shifted his thumb to deactivate the little switch beneath the small rubber pad on the remote, seeing Naruto slouch over as the pain left his body. "Quit your bitching. He's not human."

Temari glared at him as she held the shivering blond in her arms. Sasuke noticed the boy next to him giving him a weird look, "What?" he raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Troublesome," the brunet commented as he turned his gaze back to the two Jinchūriki. He watched as Temari helped the blond boy to his feet, before turning and giving him a pointed look that said he would be in trouble if he didn't do _something_ soon. He sighed, rubbing his eyes, ' _So much for my nap_ '. "Come on Sasuke," he stood with a grunt and held his hand out to help the raven up.

Sasuke watched as Temari led Naruto toward the far wall and sat him down in the grass. He felt the urge to yank Naruto out of her grasp and just take him home, but he thought better of it and accepted his friend's offered hand. The two humans made their way to the deck to start a game of Shōgi.

Temari rubbed Naruto's back as he composed himself. He gave her a thankful smile as he worked on calming his twitching muscles. It had been a few weeks since Sasuke had activated the collar and it had been on longer than usual, his body was having trouble relaxing. His chakra was doing all it could to help, but what the little he could use was working on repairing the various nerves that had been damaged by the collar's shock. Once he stopped shaking, he mumbled, "I'm sorry I never told you I was a Jinchūriki…"

Even though Naruto had known Gaara's family since he was two, he hadn't revealed himself as a Jinchūriki to them. The only time he interacted with Temari and Kankurō was at the human school that they had all attended.

Temari shook her head, brushing off his apology, "It's fine, just how-"

Naruto cut her off by brushing his chakra against hers; not having the energy to explain what he was like he had with Hinata.

Temari reacted the same way everyone did when they first felt his chakra, she gasped and her cheeks tinted with pink. Her eyes widened, "That was you all those years ago?"

Naruto nodded, knowing that she was referring to when he had first made his presence known to the Jinchūriki by stretching his chakra as far as he could. It didn't surprise him that she had felt him, even from this far in city. He was sad that he hadn't picked out her chakra out of the thousands that he felt that day. It would have prevented a lot of heart ache.

Temari's next reaction was _not_ like anyone's who just found out what Naruto was. She scowled and slapped him upside the head in annoyance, "You idiot! How could you let yourself get captured?" She lowered her voice to a whisper, "You're too important to be controlled by Fugaku. Please tell me he doesn't know."

Naruto gave the blond cat a deadpan look, "I'm not _that_ stupid."

Temari sighed in relief and glanced to the two brunets who were sitting on the deck a good fifteen feet away from them. "You're lucky Sasuke's your owner then."

Naruto's eyes widened, " _Lucky?_ How the hell am I lucky? He's an egotistical asshole that likes making my life miserable."

Temari sighed and shook her head. "Dammit Uchiha," she mumbled to herself, "Apparently Sasuke is still putting on his asshole façade. I had hoped he'd grown out of that by now." She noticed Naruto eyeing her like she was crazy. "He doesn't act like that with us," she clarified.

"Us?" Naruto questioned.

Temari smiled softly and nodded to the two brunets who were talking quietly over their game. "That's Nara Shikamaru. He's the reason I stayed here."

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked between the dark haired male and his long lost friend. Then Hinata's words came back to him. She was trying to tell him _his_ name. Nara Shikamaru was the one that altered Kiba's collar, and since he could feel Temari's chakra as well, her collar had been changed too. Like Kiba's collar, Temari wore hers to fool the humans. He grabbed Temari's hand in his, drawing her attention back to him. "Tell me everything."

Temari nodded and gently squeezed his hand in return. "Nine years ago, when I was twelve, I was at school. It was recess and I was sitting under the bleachers reading a book that you had insisted that I read. The one about the genius boy who learned how to capture fairies?" Naruto nodded, remembering that book series that had captured his young mind for months. "Anyways," Temari continued, "I heard some commotion out on the playground; children chanting 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' I was curious, so I went to see what all the commotion was about. And wouldn't you know it, my stupid ass brother, Kankurō, was on the ground getting pummeled by some big human bully."

Naruto rolled his eyes. He remembered the brunet feline picking fights often when they were younger, even if he didn't stand a chance against his opponent. So hearing that he was getting the shit beaten out of him by what was most likely the school bully didn't surprise him.

"Being the awesome twin sister that I am, I rushed into the fight and tackled the human boy."

Naruto smiled, ' _Yep, that sounds about right'_.

Temari let out a small laugh, "The dude cried like a baby when I punched him in the face breaking his nose. So, I told Kankurō to go inside to see the nurse, and I went back to reading my book. It turned out that the nurse made Kankurō go home, which made sense since he couldn't even see through his black eye. Anyways, on my way home from school that day, the bully and his friends jumped me. I panicked since there were seven of them and I let my claws come out." Temari held up her free hand to show off her long, sharp claws.

Naruto's eyes widened and Temari sighed, "I know, I know. I was stupid. My mother had always warned me not to let my Jinchūriki features out while within the city, but I wasn't thinking clearly. I thought I was safe when I took out all seven boys, but some other humans saw me as they were riding by on horseback. Before I knew it, one of them grabbed me and shoved a needle into my neck, and I passed out."

Naruto frowned and squeezed her hand, urging her to continue. This explained her sudden disappearance, but didn't tell him anything more.

"When I woke up, I was in a cage in a dark alleyway. This collar was in place and I couldn't feel _anything."_ The pain in her voice made Naruto's heart clench in empathy. Feeling the lack of others' chakra had been hard on him, but to be a twelve year old little girl (even one as tough as Temari), waking up kidnapped and empty must have terrified her. His heart went out to the girl he once called his 'big sister'.

Temari shook off the feeling of complete abandonment and gratefully accepted the brush of Naruto's chakra against her own. "I wasn't the only kid in that cage," she stated bitterly. "They were selling us on the black market…at least, _back then_ it was called that. There are _hundreds_ of us in captivity now." She cleared her throat before continuing, "Those of us who had claws and fangs had had them filed away. I was there for three days, listening to the other children cry out for their parents or other loved ones, being fed water and stale bread, all the while watching humans come and 'browse the merchandise'. It was awful. Then a man in a dark cloak chose me and took me away on his horse. While we made the way to his home, he told me that his name was Regent Uchiha Fugaku."

Naruto growled low in his throat. Temari let out an unamused snort, "He said it like a twelve year old should just _know_ who he was. God, he's such a pompous ass," she mused. Shaking her head, she continued, "He told me that I was going to be his wife's new hand maiden."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He had never heard anything about Sasuke's mother and wondered why he had never asked before. Then he remembered that the Uchiha was a closed off bastard and he didn't want to know more about his personal life. He pushed the thought of the youngest Uchiha away and Temari continued her story.

"Since the idea of pets was still new and not legalized yet, he told me that I wasn't allowed to tell anyone that I had been brought to his home against my will. If asked, I was to say that I was an orphan that was down on my luck and that the kind Regent had selflessly taken me in to work as a paid servant. He said that if I told anyone the truth, he wouldn't hesitate to slit my throat." Temari was thankful for the angry growl that escaped her blond friend, but she wasn't done yet.

"I'm not sure if Fugaku started the idea of 'pets', but he definitely promoted it once the King fell ill. So anyways, he took me home to his estate, which wasn't the castle yet, and introduced me to his family. His wife, Mikoto, was a lovely and kind woman who listened to Fugaku's lies and instantly took me into a warm hug, whispering that everything would be ok and that I would enjoy my new life with them. Itachi was fifteen and was just as kind as his mother, if not quite so loud or openly affectionate. And Sasuke," she glanced over to the stoic raven fondly, "Sasuke was your age. He was a happy little boy that constantly sought the attention of his family, _especially_ his brother. He was a bit of a brat, but he was young so it was normal, and he was so full of wonder he would constantly ask me questions whenever we were alone. Sasuke quickly took a liking to me and started following me around like a little duckling. I couldn't deny him since he reminded me so much of Gaara," she let out a small laugh, "though he was a lot taller."

Naruto smiled, knowing that Gaara's height had always been a sore spot for the redhead. He had always been shorter than Naruto (who had always been a little below average in height himself growing up) until they hit puberty, and now that they had stopped growing both men had reached the height of 5'10". He glanced over to the Uchiha, sitting in his full 6'1" glory, scowling like he hated the world.

Naruto really couldn't see raven being 'full of wonder' or trailing behind someone seeking their attention. Sasuke was just so stoic and independent, but Naruto figured that time had changed the dark haired man.

He turned his attention back to Temari to see her fond smile turn into an unhappy frown. "I was there for only a few months before Mikoto died." Temari trailed off as she returned her gaze to the two humans who were quietly conversing over their board game. She sighed and looked back to Naruto who was waiting patiently for her to continue. She squeezed his hand gently. "Can you do me a favor?"

Naruto nodded slowly, but the confused look on his face spoke volumes.

"Try to be nice to him," Temari nodded over to the raven. "He's a good guy and has been through a lot." Seeing the confusion not fade from her friend's face, Temari bit her lip for a moment before continuing. She didn't know how much she should tell about Sasuke's background since it wasn't her place to share, but she needed to get her point across. "After Mikoto's death, Fugaku became angry. He started getting violent and abusive towards his family."

Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered the scars on Sasuke's back that he had seen just last week. Had it actually been Fugaku who had done that to him? He had to make sure. "The scars?" He cautiously questioned.

Temari started, surprised that Naruto had been allowed to see Sasuke's back. The Uchiha had always made an effort to keep his back hidden, even from her even though she had been the one who had healed his wounds when he was younger. ' _Maybe Sasuke is starting to trust Naruto?_ ' She looked back over to the still frowning raven. ' _That would be good, for both of them._ ' She decided to go with her instincts and tell Naruto a little more. "Those scars," she nodded, "and others that are more… psychological. Sasuke suffered the blunt of Fugaku's wrath. It got really bad. One time when Sasuke was eleven, he came home from school in a really bad mood and snapped at Fugaku; you know how kids can be when they're cranky… Anyways, Fugaku didn't appreciate his attitude and broke his arm," Temari snapped her fingers before returning her hand to grip Naruto's, "just like that. Snapped it like a twig. He said if he ever talked like that to him again he would do worse.

"Itachi was older and seen as a prodigy and future heir so I don't think he was touched. I can't be sure though since I stopped spending time with him once Mikoto died. I don't think he even knew what was going on; he was so busy with school, tutors, and then work. Sasuke didn't want to bug him with his problems, he was too proud." Temari's grip on Naruto's hands tightened almost painfully as a surge of helpless anger washed over her. "Naruto, you have to be careful around Fugaku. He's a sick bastard who can't be trusted."

"I noticed," Naruto mumbled as he thought about the older man, hating him now, more than ever. How could he hurt his own son that way? It was unforgivable.

Temari shook her head and tightened her grip on his hands to get his attention again. "No, you don't understand…" She trailed off, not knowing how or _if_ she should continue. She released a breath that she didn't know she was holding when Naruto squeezed her fingers to reassure her. She looked at her blond friend seriously, "Naruto, you have to be careful." She leaned forward and gave him a meaningful look. "Uchiha Fugaku is a _predator."_

The images of Fugaku's face from their last interaction popped up into Naruto's mind. The heat he had seen in the man's eyes, hungry and full of _lust_ as they had raked over Naruto's bare chest caused a shiver to go up the fox's spine. It took Naruto about thirty seconds to connect that particular _look_ with the word Temari chose to use when describing the older Uchiha. Rape. Konoha's Regent Uchiha Fugaku, the man currently running the kingdom in the King's absence, was a rapist. A fierce growl ripped through his throat as he looked over his friend for any signed of injury. "He didn't…?" he trailed off, not wanting to voice his fears.

Temari slowly shook her head and gave her friend a small reassuring smile. "No, he never touched _me_ like that." She looked away from Naruto and bit her lip. Naruto watched the emotions of anger, pain, and sorrow cross over Temari's face as tears came to her eyes and her lip trembled between her teeth as she struggled to remain in control of her emotions. He slowly turned his head to follow her gaze to find that it was directed towards the raven-haired boy sulking across the yard from them.

Naruto's eyes widened in realization as he stared at Sasuke's frown, because no, that just wasn't possible. Sasuke was too strong. Too headstrong and stubborn and _proud_ to let that happen. Memories of the young raven interacting with his father came to mind and Naruto remembered to looks of uncertainty, of unease, of anger, and very rarely of fear. Naruto had witnessed their interaction only a couple of times, but in those times he had seen those emotions trying to be suppressed in Sasuke's normally blank mask. Naruto quickly looked away when Sasuke's gaze drifted to meet his.

* * *

Sasuke's scowl deepened as Naruto quickly turned away avoiding eye contact. He couldn't hear the two Jinchūriki talk, but something told him they were talking about him. It wasn't surprising since they had been separated for so long and Temari had been in his care for a number of years. But that didn't mean he liked it. In his opinion, the stupid blond boy had no business learning about his past.

"You're doing it again," Shikamaru's casual comment brought his attention back to their game.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke said sulkily as he noticed that Shika had beaten him once _again_ while he had been distracted.

"Uh huh," Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow as he cleared the board of its tiles in preparation of another game. "I must have been imagining you looking at them every few minutes."

Sasuke scowled at his friend, "They keep looking at me," he accused.

"That's because they are talking about you," Shikamaru stated as he focused on the board.

"I know," Sasuke ground out through clenched teeth. He glanced over to the two blondes again to see them sitting quietly, their chatter momentarily on hold, their hands _still_ clasped intimately. His frown deepened as he watched the two Jinchūriki lean towards each other to rest their foreheads together. "Aren't you going to do anything about that?" he grumpily asked his partner.

Shikamaru glanced over to the two blondes, taking in their intimate position. He shrugged and went back to finishing setting up their game. "Why would I need to do anything?"

Sasuke's eyes shot over to his lazy friend in surprise, "They're practically having sex right there in front of you!" He exclaimed, keeping his voice low.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Troublesome. You're over exaggerating. There's nothing going on between them. It's quite obvious that they think of each other as siblings."

Sasuke huffed in annoyance, "It doesn't look that way to me."

"That's because you're jealous," Shikamaru deadpanned. "That's why you activated the collar, because of their hug. You're attracted to him." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Shikamaru was sure his observation was correct. He had been watching his friend closely since he had arrived with his new pet and he had known the raven long enough to see what was going on.

Sasuke glared at his longtime friend. "I am _not_ jealous," he growled, "and I am definitely _not_ attracted to that moron."

Shikamaru stared at Sasuke for a long moment. "It also appears that you are starting to like him. Not just for his looks, but for his personality. Like, _like_ like him."

" _Like_ like? What are we in grade school?" Sasuke glared at his supposed friend. "You're an idiot if you think I could have any feelings for that moron other than annoyance. And what do you know anyways? If I recall correctly, you can't recognize a crush when it's staring you in the face." Sasuke turned his glare to the board in front of him and moved his first piece into position. The move may or may not have been rough enough to shift all the other pieces from their aligned positions.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru repeated as he dropped the subject. He didn't need to inform the raven that sometimes it just took some outside observation to find out the truth, much like it did in his case. He ignored the pandemonium that Sasuke's move created on the board and calmly moved his own piece. He sighed as he watched his friend glare over to the blond male one last time, a blank mask slipping back into place, closing off his emotions. He shouldn't have said anything. The young genius knew that his dark playmate probably just made the decision to not only ignore his new feelings, but rebel against them strongly. Hopefully this Naruto character was strong enough to put up with Sasuke's crap, because he was in for a world of hurt with how the Uchiha was planning on treating him from now on. Unfortunately for Naruto, Nara Shikamaru was never wrong.

* * *

Temari shook her head to clear if of the horrific memories of nursing the small, bloody and bruised boy back to health. At one point the raven hadn't been able to walk for a few weeks without pain. Sasuke never talked about it, never told anyone even to this day, but Temari knew.

She looked to Naruto, who was staring at their joined hands, a crease forming between his eyebrows in deep thought. Closing her eyes she sighed, feeling suddenly drained. "You need to know that it is not unusual for humans to use their pets to seek pleasure. If you've been in Market Street then I'm sure you've seen how they treat us. What they have us wear. We're possessions to them, nothing more."

Naruto's scowl deepened and he looked at Temari's collar before turning to look at both of the humans lounging not too far away.

Temari smiled seeing the look of protective accusation on the fox's face. She gently tugged his hands again. "There are some good ones though."

Naruto snorted in disbelief.

Temari raised an eyebrow, "Has something happened? Has Sasuke forced you to do anything that you didn't want to do?" She knew that there was no way in hell her raven friend would force himself onto _anyone_ , not after his past, but she couldn't help but ask.

Naruto scoffed, "He's forced me to do _lots_ of things I didn't want to do." He brought a hand up to his collar around his neck and ran a finger along the cold metal.

Temari gave a little growl of annoyance, "That's not what I'm referring too and you know it."

Naruto shrugged, "He asks me to do something different every day. I swear he must read the same porno books as my dad."

"What?!" Temari asked in surprise. She noticed both the humans turn towards them in interest and hunched her shoulders. Lowering her voice to more of a whisper she shook her head in denial, "But, that can't-"

"And I tell him to fuck off and he doesn't bring it up again," Naruto cut her off, seeing the cat start to panic.

Temari opened her mouth to ask more questions, but Naruto wasn't done.

"That fucking smug bastard just smirks that annoying smirk of his and goes back to whatever he was doing like he didn't just ask me to go down on him," Naruto rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Temari's mouth was hanging open. She honestly couldn't believe what her old friend was telling her. Not only had Sasuke allowed him to see his scars, but he was _flirting_ as well? His choice of words may have been vulgar, but if what Naruto said was what really happened then the young Uchiha was definitely flirting. That was unheard of. Even when Sasuke got drunk and picked up guys to sleep with (oh yes, Temari knew about this little part of Sasuke's life too) he would never _flirt_. He would just wait for someone to hit on him and if they were hot enough then they would go a hotel or something. She really had to talk to Shikamaru now.

"So," Naruto began as if remembering something, "If you were owned by the Uchihas… how did you end up here?" He looked around the quiet yard.

Temari smiled, "Believe it or not, Sasuke lost me in a bet." At Naruto's look of shock that quickly turned into disgust, Temari laughed. "Sasuke and Shikamaru have been friends since they were really young since Shika's dad used to work in the castle as an advisor. Even though Shikamaru is a few years older than Sasuke, he would sometimes come over and play with Sasuke so I got to know him too. Once Fugaku moved us all into the castle, Shikamaru would show up more often since his dad would just bring him to work with him. Shika and I became friends," a blush crept along Temari's cheeks causing Naruto to grin.

"We started to like each other, though neither of us said anything. Sasuke knew though, he's almost as observant as Shika. Though Shikamaru was somehow blind to my flirting, and too lazy to actually flirt back so I was in the dark too." A small laugh bubbled past her lips as she remembered how naive they were. "Anyways, one day Sasuke challenged Shika to a game of Shōgi saying that if he won then Shikamaru would have to do his homework for a month and that if he lost then he would give me to Shikamaru."

Naruto raised an eyebrow still not liking that the Uchiha would bet his friend as if she was just an object.

"The thing is," Temari continued with a small smile, "Sasuke had never won a game against Shikamaru." She turned to look at the two humans again, "In fact, I'm pretty sure he still hasn't ever won against him. Not at Shōgi at least." She sighed at looked back to Naruto, "He knew that the only way that Shikamaru and I could be together was if we were actually together. Sasuke was only thirteen, but he was smart. He knew that Fugaku wouldn't willingly give me up, so he made the bet so Fugaku couldn't dispute it, knowing he would lose and that his father would most likely punish him."

"Is he really a good guy? Shikamaru, I mean." Naruto questioned quietly, even though he already knew what Temari's answer would be. He could see her affection for the man by the way she smiled and the way her eyes shined when she looked at him.

Temari nodded, "It wasn't long after I came here that Shikamaru discovered how to deactivate the collar. He had been trying to figure out the seal all along, just so he could free me." Her smile returned as she looked at Naruto, "He offered me my freedom as soon as he got the key from Fugaku."

"But you were already in love with him so you chose to stay," Naruto stated, feeling a mix of shock and understanding. He sighed as the final pieces of Temari's story fell into place, "And you never let your family know you were alright because you didn't want to put them in danger. Kankurō would have stormed in here demanding you return home if he knew you were here. Gaara would have joined him and they both would have been captured. I'm assuming you still wear the collar because the Uchiha's know you're a Jinchūriki?"

Temari nodded absently, lost in her own world. "We're going to get married once we don't have to pretend that he owns me."

Naruto wondered how long that would take. The humans looked pretty content keeping pets. "What about his parents? Do they know any of this?" He asked instead of voicing his doubts about the future.

Temari grinned, "When Shikamaru brought me home his mom hugged me and told me that she always wanted a daughter. His dad put a hand on my shoulder and said 'Welcome to the family, you can call me dad if you want'. It turned out that the Nara clan was against the whole 'enslavement of an entire race' thing. They are powerful allies."

Naruto smiled, happy for his friend.

"Now," Temari scooted closer to her friend, "Tell me about life on the outside."

* * *

"Dobe, get up. We're leaving." Sasuke ordered as he rose to his feet, straightening the wrinkles from his pants.

"Yeah, yeah hold your horses," Naruto called back annoyed. He wasn't ready to leave his old friend so soon.

" _Dobe_!" Sasuke snapped as he glared at his pet.

Naruto frowned at the Uchiha, getting a slightly raised eyebrow in return. He growled low in his chest and ground out, "Coming _Master_."

Temari shot an angry look towards Sasuke, who only smirked in return.

"You make him call you 'Master'?" Shikamaru questioned quietly from his place on the floor. ' _Interesting_ ,' Shikamaru decided that he would keep a closer watch on his friend and his new blond. Sasuke ignored his comment, however, causing Shikamaru to sigh, "Troublesome."

Naruto hugged Temari. "Ask Shikamaru to use his genius brain and think of a way to get this collar off of me, please," he whispered in her ear before pulling away.

Temari nodded as she once again took in how much Naruto had grown up during her absence. She brought up a hand to gently stroke his scarred cheek. "Don't be a stranger."

"Tell _him_ that," Naruto nodded towards Sasuke, who was waiting impatiently with his arms crossed firmly over his chest and a scowl on his face.

Temari turned to the Uchiha and rolled her eyes at his childishness. It looked like Sasuke's mood had soured even more since his arrival. She dropped her hand from the fox's face and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the back door of the house. "You better visit more often now," she told Sasuke, "Once a month won't suffice anymore. Lord knows Naruto needs someone to talk to other than your grumpy ass." This comment received a dark glare from the raven that was ignored by the cat.

Sasuke decided to just grab Naruto's hand and drag him through the door to exit the house. He drowned out Naruto's calls of goodbye and curses for him so let go and slow down as they rushed through the house and back onto the empty street.

Temari and Shikamaru stared at the empty doorway until Naruto's cried died down. Slowly Shikamaru got up and moved to lie in the grass once again, Temari followed suit and lay down next to him.

"Have a nice chat?" Shikamaru asked as he stared at the clouds.

Temari shrugged as she laced her fingers with his awaiting hand left open in the grass. "It had its moments. You?"

Shikamaru followed a cloud that looked like an otter lying on its back drift across the sky before answering, "Sasuke's in denial."

Temari frowned, "Troublesome."

Shikamaru grunted in agreement.

* * *

 ** _A.N.-_** _Yay Shika and Temari! Shika is my other favorite Naruto character._ _I gotta say, as soon as he and Temari fought each other in the Genin exams I was hooked on them as a couple and when they showed up walking together in Konoha when Naruto returned from his travels I started jumping up and down in excitement yelling that they were going to get married and have lots of babies (my husband thought I was crazy, hehe). But, yeah…_

 _Lots of info in this chapter. Poor Sasuke and Temari._

 _BTW, the book Temari was reading under the bleachers was Artemis Fowl by Eoin Colfer. I was reading the 5_ _th_ _book when I wrote this chapter and couldn't resist putting it in. If you haven't read the series then I highly recommend it._

 _A guest asked me in a review for the last chapter in this was going to be SasuNaru. Yes it is. However, I will probably make a NaruSasu scene due to issues needing to be resolved. We shall see._

 _Next chapter- Back to the Hyuuga's! Until next time!_


	11. Chapter 11 Anger Games

_A.N. Chapter 11 is here! It's a little short, but it has all I wanted in it. So, in going back and reading this fic straight through, Sasuke seems really bi-polar because he keeps changing his mind about Naruto… it's actually kinda funny. But time is passing, so it makes sense. Anyways, this chapter was really fun to write so hopefully it's enjoyable to read. I wanted to say thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I really appreciate it! I was worried it would be boring, but people seemed to like it and that made me happy._

 _Congrats to the random Guest who guessed that it was Juugo walking around town in chapter 9! Good job! Have a cookie!_

 _Also, this story just reached 100 reviews! Woot! Thank you everyone for every review! I wanted to give a special shout out to the 100th reviewer but they didn't sign in... so thanks to that Guest, whoever you are!_

 _Beta'd by_ _ **TreeStar**_

 _R &R and Enjoy!_

 **That Time I Went Down Fighting**

11\. Anger Games

In Naruto's humble opinion, Uchiha Sasuke was the biggest fucking asshole that ever had the audacity to grace the Earth with his presence. Two weeks had passed since he had been reunited with Temari, five weeks in captivity, and the Uchiha had gone from a tolerable moody bastard to a complete and total asshole that made it his goal in life to make Naruto's life miserable.

That's not to say that the Uchiha stopped ignoring him during the day. While Sasuke worked he required absolute silence. If Naruto broke that silence for any reason then the raven would snap at the fox to shut his trap and would threaten him with the collar if he talked again. It didn't take Naruto long before he learned his lesson.

Naruto preferred to spend his time outside, but fall had finally set in bringing with it frigid winds that left Naruto's sensitive ears aching. It looked like they were in for a bad winter, if the winds of fall were any indication.

The only other time Sasuke would willingly talk to Naruto was when he was giving an order, which usually happened when either Itachi or Fugaku chose to visit. These commands usually consisted of 'move', 'come', 'hurry', 'shoes', and 'shut up'. Sasuke would have a short conversation with his older relatives, while Naruto made sure he was either outside or in the bathroom so he wouldn't have to interact with either of the older Uchiha who seemed to stare at him whenever he was caught in their sight.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, Itachi kept asking for some 'private training sessions' with the fox, while Fugaku was just his normal infuriating self, leaving Sasuke angry and disgusted with his family. The youngest Uchiha cursed the day he had been given custody of the hot blond.

Once Sasuke had his fill of his father and brother, he would angrily yank Naruto out of his hidey-hole and drag him out into town claiming that he needed a new something or other.

Those trips out in town weren't any better. Sasuke made sure that everyone around them knew that Naruto was a Jinchūriki by making sure his collar was glaringly visible and by activating the collar every time Naruto lingered too long in front of a store window.

Sasuke still refused to allow Naruto to join his family for their weekly dinner, not that Naruto minded at all, but he would still leave afterwards to get drunk and laid, forcing Naruto to deal with his hung-over attitude that had only gotten worse over the past two weeks.

Naruto was getting desperate for civil interaction and found himself trying to start conversations with the other servants that would come into the bedroom to bring or take food, change the bedding, or clean. The conversations would only be a few sentences (friendly questions from Naruto and subdued, mumbled replies from the servants) before Sasuke would glare at the servant in annoyance and shoo them away.

When Naruto continued to pursue in his attempts to talk to the servants, Sasuke informed him that _he_ was now in charge of all the cleaning. Luckily, the room hadn't gotten very dirty over the week of Naruto being on maid duty, but he was still expected to dust, collect the dirty laundry for the other servants to take to the cleaners, sweep the floor, clean the windows, change the bedding, and clean the entire bathroom.

Naruto refused to go down without a fight, telling the Uchiha just how angry he made him, and the raven would respond by telling to suck it up or turn around, bend over, and take it like a man. A fight would ensue, ending in Naruto getting his collar activated before he had a chance to turn violent on the infuriating Uchiha.

It wasn't until five weeks of living in the hell hole that was the Uchiha castle that Sasuke _finally_ informed Naruto that they would be going back to the Hyuuga residence. Naruto practically jumped for joy at the thought of interacting with someone that had a soul.

* * *

Naruto bow respectfully, "I'm sorry about my behavior last time."

"It's alright Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled shyly as Naruto met her eyes. He turned his gaze to Neji who gave him a nod of acknowledgement, his face remaining passive, and then to Kiba who just shrugged. Hinata turned a stern, yet gentle, look towards the dog Jinchūriki and Kiba bowed his head and mumbled, "Me too."

The fox sighed and glanced at Sasuke who gave him slight nod in approval before turning and heading to the deck with Neji. Naruto suppressed the strong urge to cuss out the Uchiha; he didn't like being treated like a child, and the raven had been constantly reminding him the _entire_ walk to the Hyuuga's about his manners and how he should address him as 'Master'. Duh! He'd been calling him that for weeks, why would he suddenly forget now? He wasn't stupid. But the bastard had even threatened him with the remote before Naruto's stubbornness finally relented. He settled with sticking his tongue out once Sasuke's back was turned.

Hinata saw the gesture and quietly giggled in amusement. Naruto smiled in embarrassment for getting caught and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Let's try this again," she cleared her throat. "Naruto-kun, this is Kiba," she nodded to the brunet who was lurking close behind her, "Kiba, this is Naruto," she finished.

Kiba grunted in acknowledgement and Hinata frowned. She opened her mouth to tell the canine to be nice when Neji called out to her. "Hinata, come and join us in the shade," the Hyuuga commanded. Hinata turned back to the two male Jinchūriki's, "play nice," she ordered gently before gracefully hurrying to her cousin's side.

After a few minutes of silence, Naruto cleared his throat and turned to Kiba. "Sorry if I, um, hurt you," he grimaced. He really hadn't wanted to hurt the dog during their last encounter. Slamming someone's head into the ground in their own home after antagonizing them wasn't exactly the best first impression.

"Keh, like you could hurt me," Kiba scoffed as he crossed his arms.

Naruto smiled, ' _You have no idea_.' "Look," he sighed, "I'm sorry. Really. I have no interest in making a move on Hinata-chan so you don't have to worry." Naruto watched Kiba pout. He smirked, "Though looking at the way she keeps eyeing you, I know there would be no reason for you to worry anyways." That comment earned him a proud smile in return.

"Damn straight," Kiba nodded his head in satisfaction. Both males relaxed in a friendly silence.

Now that the tension of their previous encounter was resolved, Naruto could take the time to figure out how to get a hold of Neji without Sasuke jumping down his throat again. He was given his answer when Kiba nudged his shoulder playfully.

"That was a pretty nice move by the way," the dog complimented with a wide grin, "Maybe we can spar sometime if you're up for it."

Naruto smiled back, "Thanks. I could show you how it's done. It's a pretty easy move that even beginners can do. I would totally be up for sparring, but…" he glanced over to Sasuke, who had just finished setting up a chess board between him and Neji.

Kiba shrugged, understanding. "Don't worry about it." He turned and casually waltzed over to the three brunettes. "Oi, is it ok if Naruto and I spar?"

Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata looked up from their seated position on the wooden deck eyeing the dog Jinchūriki and then the blond who was standing in the middle of the lawn. Hinata looked at her cousin for permission only to find him staring at her with an expectant raised eyebrow that was clearly saying _he's your problem, so you decide._ She smiled shyly and cleared her throat. "It's alright with me. Just please try not to hurt each other."

Sasuke couldn't help but snort. Of course they were going to hurt each other, that was the point of sparring. He shrugged when the three brunettes looked at him for permission. "Whatever," he accepted, uninterested. Itachi's mention of the blond's skill came to mind and he added casually glancing up to Kiba, "but don't come crying to me when he beats the shit out of you."

Kiba sputtered in indignation. Neji smirked, "That sounds like a challenge," he eyed the Uchiha, "care to make a wager?"

Sasuke smirked back, "Sure, why not." He decided to trust that his brother hadn't been exaggerating the blond's abilities, though he doubted he would. "Fifty?" He received a nod from Neji once the brunet checked his wallet to make sure he had the funds.

Kiba huffed and turned to Hinata with a confident grin, "Just you watch, I'll win this bet." He turned and jogged back over to Naruto who had been waiting patiently. Both males removed their jackets, throwing them towards the deck, not caring where they landed. "You are so going down!" Kiba announced upon his arrival.

Naruto just smirked in return and got into a defensive position. Kiba's back was to the deck and Naruto glanced over his shoulder to see the opening move on the chess board. Sasuke moved his white pawn to e4 and Neji counterd by moving his own pawn to e5. Kiba lunged for Naruto, swiping his claws for the blond's chest. Naruto jumped back narrowly avoiding his chest getting ripped to shreds, his sky blue shirt however was not so lucky.

' _Knight to f3_ ,' Naruto silently called the next move as he blocked a low kick with his hands crossed at his groin, his open palms slapping the offending appendage away. _'Knight to c6_ ,' Naruto blocked a left hook with a raised arm and twisted his body to avoid a straight right punch.

 _'Bishop to c4_ ,' Naruto blocked a series of fast kicks as he retreated across the lawn. ' _Knight to d4_.' Kiba let out a low growl as all of his attacks were blocked but not countered. He bared his fangs at the blond, who didn't look intimidated in the slightest.

' _Knight to e5 to capture the black pawn_ ,' Naruto blocked a right hook with his right forearm and brought up his left to strike up with a judo knuckle between Kiba's bicep and tricep. Kiba stepped back and shook out his now numb arm.

Hinata jerked from her seat behind the board game, a frown marring her gentle features. "Kiba," she called quietly in concern. Sasuke looked over to her as he twirled the black pawn between his fingers, "He's fine." He looked back to the board as Neji moved his Queen to g5.

Sasuke smirked and moved his Knight to f7 to capture another of Neji's pawns.

Kiba and Naruto met in the air, Kiba letting off a series of kicks while Naruto parried them with his own legs. Before landing, Naruto swung his body around and kneed the dog Jinchūriki in the side. "Fuck!" Kiba's cried as he clumsily landed and tripped towards the edge of the koi pond. Just before he fell in, he felt a sharp tug to his hood pulling him back on balance. He turned towards Naruto to thank him for saving him only to have another judo knuckle hit him in his left peck knocking out his breath. ' _Queen to g2 to capture white pawn_ ,' Naruto smirked.

Kiba stumbled back, clutching at his aching chest. The canine smirked as he took in the blond's relaxed fighting stance, "You're pretty strong even though you can't use your chakra."

Naruto smirked back, glad that Kakashi had forced him to train without the use of his chakra for years. Without the extra power that his chakra provided, Naruto was still stronger than the average human and was nearly a master in his fighting style, so Naruto was barely breaking a sweat defending himself. He wasn't so full of himself to think that he wouldn't have some difficulty if Kiba decided to use more of his chakra to enhance his speed and power. If Kiba used his chakra he would be breaking bones right now. Luckily the canine was holding back since he was supposed to be collared in front of Sasuke.

The dueling pair was just a few yards away from the chess players. _'Rook to f1, foolish Teme_ ,' Naruto leapt straight up, surprising the dog Jinchūriki, ' _Queen to d4 to capture white pawn, check,_ ' and flipped over Kiba's head presenting his back to the three brunettes sitting on the deck.

Sasuke frowned at the board. He was sure that he was at an advantage against the Hyuuga, but now he had been driven into a corner. He was out of options and had to use either his Queen or his Bishop to cut off the direct threat to his King. His fingers twitched as they hovered over his white players as he tried to make a decision. Sighing, he picked up his Bishop and moved back to e2.

Neji smiled and grabbed his Knight- CRASH! Neji, Sasuke, and Hinata jumped as Naruto smashed back-first into their board, scattering the pieces.

Naruto cringed as he stared up at the wooden awning. "Shit," he groaned, "That's going to leave a mark." He rubbed his chest where Kiba had kicked him.

"Naruto-kun," Naruto stretched his neck up and looked at Hinata who fidgeted in concern. He smiled reassuringly at her, then looked between Neji and Sasuke who were frowning at him, "Oops, sorry."

He grunted and sat up; turning to face the board, and knelt to sit on his feet. He sheepishly scratched the back of his neck as he looked at the damage he had caused. "Um… here let me get that for you," he mumbled as he began to collect the scattered pieces, placing them back in their correct places.

Sasuke's breath caught as the blond casually reached between his legs towards his crotch. He stiffened as Naruto unknowingly (or uncaringly) brushed against his groin.

"Got it!" Naruto announced triumphantly as he extracted a white Knight from between the brunet's legs. He held it up, grinning idiotically, like it was some lost treasure.

Sasuke 'hn'd and relaxed. Naruto shifted and stretched across the board as he reached for a piece near Hinata. Sasuke _did not_ eye the blond's tan skin as his shirt rode up while he reached. The Uchiha was in no way interested in or attracted to the bronzed toned form of the dobe in front of him. The way that his firm muscles moved and stretched as they glistened slightly with sweat… And the Hyuuga who sat across from him on the other side of the blue-eyed boy definitely didn't see Sasuke swallow thickly. Sasuke blinked and looked away when Naruto returned back to his sitting position.

"There we go," Naruto smiled in satisfaction causing the Hyuugas' and Sasuke to look down at the board. He had replaced all of the pieces into their correct places from before he had interrupted the game. ' _Yay, family game night and its multitasking benefits,'_ Naruto mentally cheered.

' _What the hell?_ ' Sasuke wondered as Naruto scratched his chin, thinking.

Naruto looked to Neji and grinned, "May I?" He gestured to the Knight that the Hyuuga still held.

Neji nodded and handed Naruto the piece. Naruto made sure to slowly brush his fingers against Neji's as he accepted the Knight. Now that he had acquired skin contact with the male Hyuuga he smirked to himself for a job well done, ' _Mission accomplished'_. He placed the Knight onto f3, "Checkmate," he smiled happily.

Sasuke frowned as his King was toppled. He heard Hinata giggle to his left and then Neji chuckle from across from him. He glared at Naruto in irritation.

"Oi! Are we going to do this or not?! Are you giving up?!" Kiba called from his place on the lawn. The dog huffed in annoyance. He wasn't happy with that last hit since he clearly saw the blond drop his guard at the last second. It was like he had wanted to be kicked.

Naruto pushed himself to his feet. "Sorry again for interrupting your game." He smiled at Hinata letting his chakra brush over her, "Hinata-chan." Smiling at the squeak of surprise and deep blush he received in return, Naruto turned to Neji and let him feel his chakra too. "Neji," he grinned cheekily and winked playfully. He then turned to Sasuke, his smile dropping into a blank stare. " _Master_ ," his voice dripped with sarcasm as he gave the raven a mock bow, throwing his arms out to his sides. Before he received an answer from Sasuke, he turned on his heels and stomped off towards the awaiting canine.

Sasuke stared at the blonds retreating back in shocked silence, _'How dare he!_ ' He heard the blond call out to his sparring partner, "Oi mutt! You're going to pay for that! Ah! And I actually liked this shirt!" Sasuke watched as the loud blond stripped off his torn shirt exposing his muscular back to anyone who cared to look and threw it off to the side.

The raven pinched the bridge of his nose in utter embarrassment, annoyance, and... he didn't want to contemplate his other emotions so he pushed those aside, too. He couldn't believe how the idiot was acting. …Actually, he could, but being the owner of such an unruly pet was just unheard of. Not only did he clearly mock his master, but he also called the Hyuugas by their first names like they were equals. He wouldn't be surprised if Neji was blowing out steam from his ears in indignation. He was going to have to have a little talk with the moron once they left. It wasn't going to be painless.

"Geeze, what did you do?" Sasuke's eyes snapped to Neji in surprise. He raised an eyebrow in question. "He's obviously pissed at you," the Hyuuga stated casually.

"Hn," Sasuke replied noncommittally. Neji cleared his throat, and then Sasuke noticed it. The stuck up Hyuuga was blushing, actually _blushing_. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What's it to you?" he questioned suspiciously.

Neji just shrugged and returned his gaze to the two sparring Jinchūriki. Naruto was on the offensive now and it looked like Kiba was struggling to keep up. It was an amazing sight, especially since Kiba had full access to his chakra while, according to Hinata, the fox could only use a little. It looked like he would be losing that bet after all.

Neji licked his dry lips and let out a shaky breath. He hadn't expected the feeling that rushed through him when the fox brushed against his chakra. Hinata had warned him not to react if Naruto chose to reveal himself to him. But he had chosen to ignore her warning, thinking that she was exaggerating. His cousin had always been a shy girl who would often stutter when nervous, but when Naruto's chakra brushed against his own it had set his heart racing and filled him with a comfortable warmth. He had never felt anything like it before. He glanced back to the glaring Uchiha, deciding to test him for the blond. "What did you say his breed was?"

Sasuke shrugged, still feeling uncomfortable even with the blush fading from the Hyuuga's pale skin, "I didn't say. We haven't found out actually. My father just knows that he's a strong 'pure-blood'."

' _You have no idea_ ,' Neji chuckled silently to himself. ' _He needs to get out of here though_ ,' Neji pursed his lips and looked back to Naruto who had just thrown Kiba over his shoulder. He took a deep breath and went for it, "Can I borrow him some time?"

Sasuke's fists clenched as he was practically filled to the brim with jealousy. It wasn't like Neji's request was strange, in fact it was quite common for owners to loan their pets out to friends for a quick fuck, but for some reason the thought of parting with the blond in such a manner didn't set well with him. Well, not 'for some reason'… Sasuke knew _why_ , he just refused to acknowledge it. And what the hell was up with everyone wanting some 'quality time' with his blond?! Was he really that desirable? In looking at the blond moving gracefully in the yard, his tan skin glistening in the sunlight over his defined muscles, the answer to that question was simple…yes, yes he was. Sasuke focused on keeping his bored composure and lifted an eyebrow at the Hyuuga, "I thought you were straight," he questioned casually.

Neji shrugged again, not taking his eyes off of Naruto, "He's interesting," he paused, "I could make an exception."

Sasuke scoffed, "Keh, if you were going to make an 'exception' you would have done it already."

"Don't flatter yourself," Neji retorted with a smirk. He had turned down Sasuke multiple times in the past, stating that he was either straight or simply asexual so it didn't surprise him that he was now being met with jealous resistance. Neji rested his hand on the Uchiha's pale arm and gently pushed his chakra into him, "Come on, let me have him."

Sasuke crossed his arms and pouted. "No," he finally stated, firmly closing the discussion for debate. He missed the way Neji's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he retracted his hand. His eyes were glued to the blond Jinchūriki who was now dancing around in triumph as Kiba crawled out of the koi pond in defeat. _'If everyone else is interested in him, what's wrong if I am too?_ ' a little voice demanded in the back of his mind. Deciding to give up on his own personal battle he had been fighting over the past two weeks, Sasuke made a decision. "I'm going to be keeping him."

* * *

 ** _A.N.-_** _Hope you liked it! Sorry it's so short compared the rest. It's kind of a two part-er with the next chapter which I've already started writing, I just wanted to end it here. If you're nice to me I might update sooner ;)_

 _Next Chapter- Dream time with Neji! Until next time!_


	12. Chapter 12 The Hunt

_A.N.- Hello again! Chapter 12 is here! I am amazed at the amount of reviews the last chapter received! So, as promised and as thanks for all your lovely comments, this chapter is a week early!_

 ** _Disclaimer-_** _I have a new and unusual declaimer for everyone. Ready? Supernatural is not mine! It belongs to Eric Kripke and all those legal TV peeps. Didn't see that coming did you? You'll understand as you read. If you haven't seen the show, then don't worry about it._

 ** _Warning-_** _Blood and gore and other such violence._

 _R &R and Enjoy! _

**That Time I Went Down Fighting**

12\. The Hunt

The hallway was dark, only the sound of a dripping faucet in a distant room accompanied the soft tap-tapping of Naruto's quiet footfalls as he silently made his way down the narrow passageway. His muscles were relaxed; the knife in his fist was clenched gently in front of his chest. His breathing was slow and steady as his eyes darted from side to side and his ears strained for any signs of life behind the old, paint chipped doors that lined the hallway. He paused in front of a door and quietly pushed it open to peek into the room. It was empty. He silently closed the door and continued on his way.

A sharp popping sound came from right behind him and Naruto glanced over his shoulder to smirk at the new arrival that would act as his partner tonight. "Neji," he acknowledged with a small nod of his head.

"Naruto," Neji's deep voice responded as he glanced around their surroundings. His nose crinkled in disgust, "Where are we?"

Naruto took a moment to take in the cosmic owl's natural appearance. His looks were very similar to Hinata's, but where her feathered brows ended at the top corner of her cheekbones, Neji's thinned out and moved under his pale cheekbones, wrapping around his eye to stop just under his iris and back along the side of his face down to the corner of his jaw, looking similar to silver fish scales. Unlike Hinata, brown feathers were mixed with the glossy black and silver that ran through Neji's brows and hair. Neji's ears were also still a pale fleshy color that were slightly pointed, but otherwise they still looked human. The claws on Neji's hands were longer and sharper than Hinata's and slightly tinted a brownish black. Deadly talons.

Naruto turned fully to the waiting brunet and reached for his belt, pulling out an extra knife. He handed it to the Hyuuga. "It's dangerous to go unarmed, take this."

Neji raised a feathered brow and accepted the blade, looking at its shinning silver metal that had intricate designs carved into it and its wooden handle. He looked up to see Naruto handing him a gun, too. With a sigh, he took the gun and shoved if into the back of his denim pants after making sure the safety was on. He paused and cast a glare toward the amused looking blond. "Naruto… why am I wearing flannels?" He gestured down to his blue and white plaid shirt. He frowned at his more than slightly tattered jeans and the mud stains on his brown boots. He had definitely _not_ gone to sleep wearing these clothes.

Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his neck, "Hehe, I thought it'd help set the mood."

Neji took in Naruto's jeans and dark brown leather jacket. "The mood for what, a rodeo? What the hell are we doing here anyway?"

Naruto shrugged as he returned his attention back to the long dark hallway, "Oh, you know, saving people, hunting things."

"What 'people'? This place looks deserted," Neji commented as he followed Naruto's gaze.

Just then a high pitch scream sounded from farther down the hall and Naruto started to move again, allowing Neji to follow. A woman appeared out of nowhere and ran towards the two males, looking terrified. Neji's eyes widened as the woman ran up to Naruto, pointed down the hall in front of them, said a few quiet words that Naruto nodded in response to, and continued on her way past them with another shrill scream following her down and out of the hallway.

"Wasn't that…Haruno Sakura?" Neji questioned in disbelief.

Naruto laughed, "It looked like it. Man she screams loud."

"When did you meet her?" Neji wondered as he followed the blond down the hallway, copying Naruto's pose to hold the knife in front of him defensively.

Naruto shrugged, "I met her in town a few weeks ago when Sasuke and I were clothes shopping. She seemed like the type of girl who would run away from things that scared her." He thought back to her fleeing the restaurant after he had described in detail how the raven liked having sex with him. He still couldn't believe he had actually said all those things. It was so embarrassing. He didn't know what had come over him to lie that way. He frowned and started feeling a little warm upon thinking about doing anything like that with the raven. He pushed the thoughts aside to focus on the task at hand.

Neji shuddered, remembering when the pink-haired female had punched a guy across the cafeteria in high school for telling her that her forehead was too big. He was sure that whatever they were 'hunting' would be running from her, not the other way around.

"By the way, what are hunt-ah!" Neji was startled out of his question as a door to his right flung open to reveal large man with ashen grey skin that was peeling off his face leaving red sores. Large jagged teeth covered in yellow saliva that dribbled out of his gapping mouth. The man lunged at Neji. "Shit!" the owl cried out as he slashed with his blade and felt it snag on the man's neck before slicing through the pale skin. He man dropped to the floor, dead. Neji panted as he stared down at the dead man, and then turned wide eyes towards Naruto who was silently watching him. "What the hell was that?" he demanded.

"Um," Naruto looked down at the body and shrugged, "A vampire…or a zombie…hell I don't know, it could have been a ghoul for all I know. All I know is that, according to Sakura, their leader is at the end of this hallway." He gestured down the hall with his knife.

Neji followed his gaze into the darkness that most likely held more doors and he shook his head. "No. Screw this. I'm not fighting any monsters." It wasn't that he was scared. Hyuuga Neji didn't get scared. This was a _dream_ and he couldn't even feel pain here since it wasn't technically his dream and his brain wasn't providing the images. The whole 'dream walking thing' was a little complicated… Anyways, this whole 'fighting monsters to save the girl' thing just seemed too juvenile to the Hyuuga and he didn't want any part of it.

Naruto frowned, his lower lip jutting out as he pouted. "Oh come on," he pleaded, letting his chakra brush soothingly against the startled cosmic owl, "It will be fun." Naruto grinned as Neji's cheeks became flushed a pretty pink with the warm touch. He could see the owl trying to suppress a shiver as his shoulders tensed slightly.

Neji frowned as he locked eyes with the fox. "You're cheating," he grumbled as he felt his ropes of chakra grab onto the strong foreign energy like a lifeline.

Naruto let out a small chuckle and turned to continue down the hallway, a triumphant smirk gracing his features as he heard the owl's quiet footsteps behind him. He didn't use his chakra to get what he wanted very often, but the Hyuuga was being stubborn, dammit, and he wanted to complete this hunting mission and knew it would be easier and more enjoyable with two people.

"Can I at least change my weapon?" Neji questioned.

Naruto shrugged, "Go for it." He didn't bother turning around, choosing to keep a sharp eye out for movement farther down the hall.

Neji looked down at the knife in his hand and frowned. He took a moment to concentrate on the shinny blade. The weapon suddenly disappeared; in its place were two sharp blades that attached to the back of both of his hands, so when he made a fist the sharp metal poked out in place of his fingers. He smiled in satisfaction.

It was true that he could have just used his talons to defend himself, but who wanted monster guts under their nails? Gross.

"So why are we here?" Neji's quiet voice sounded from right behind Naruto.

The fox sighed, "I already told you. To save-"

"That's not what I'm asking," Neji cut him off. "I'm wondering why you're having this dream? Hinata mentioned that you were quite skilled in altering your dreamscape, so why the monsters?"

Naruto shrugged, "When you've defeated enough monsters, they become less scary and the nightmares cease to frighten you."

"Hm," Neji had never thought about it like that. It was actually quite brilliant. He would have to try it sometime and maybe share the idea with Hinata and her little sister. He followed Naruto down the hallway, watching as the blond silently opened a door to slip inside and quickly stab a monster, before exiting the room again.

He decided to follow the fox's example and opened the door on his side of the hallway. Pale eyes drifted around the dimly lit room. It looked like a cheap motel room. A single bed took up the majority of the space. A small nightstand stood next to it with its drawer pulled open, displaying a messy pile of papers inside. Across from the bed was a dresser with a TV on top of it. The room would have been nice(ish) if it hadn't been for the TV displaying white fuzz while a small lamp flickered ominously across the olive green wallpaper that was peeling off the walls. Luckily the room was devoid of life. ' _Lovely_ ,' the cosmic owl thought with a raised brow. He closed the door and continued to follow the blond down the hallway.

"Is it true that cosmic owls can force people to do what they want when they are touching them?" Naruto questioned, his voice echoing through the hall.

"Yes," Neji responded as he stepped around a puddle of mysterious substance that was oozing out of the wall and onto the floor.

"Is it permanent?"

"It will last for as long as we want it to."

"So how come no one has stopped Uchiha Fugaku? Wouldn't it be simple to make him stop this pet business? It's been going on for far too long and the Hyuuga have been in close contact with in him for years."

Neji frowned, contemplating the question. "I wish it were that simple. The truth is we've tried. Something is different about the Uchiha bloodline. I think it has something do with the contract their ancestor made with ours all those years ago. We can manipulate simple details in their thoughts, such as making them think our eyes appear human; but things that they are more passionate about, like the enslavement of another species, we can't effect." Neji thought back to earlier that day when he had tried to 'persuade' Sasuke into giving up Naruto. He had been surprised the Uchiha felt so strongly about his ownership over the blond. Sasuke hadn't even batted an eyelash when Neji's hypnotic chakra moved into his system. "Honestly the fact that we don't have full control over them scares us; the clan head has banned all Hyuuga from going to the castle."

' _I guess setting me free that way is out then,'_ Naruto sighed in resignation. The two males became lost in their own thoughts as they continued their way down the desolate hallway. Naruto broke the silence after a few minutes, "So, Hinata-chan tells me that you might be able to get word to my family."

Naruto couldn't have hidden the hope from his voice if he'd tried. It sent a little pang of sorrow into Neji, which in all honesty kind of surprised him. The Hyuuga wasn't known for his compassion, but he guessed Naruto just had that effect of people. That would explain why Sasuke had been so jealous when they had visited. Neji pushed the thoughts of the young Uchiha away for later contemplation.

"I could try sending them a message for you," Neji said as he peeked into another dark empty room.

Naruto shook his head, "That would be too dangerous, for you and for them. Everything needs to done in secret, within the safety of the dream world. I can't have them coming this far into the city to meet you… Is there any way you can get to them?"

"I can try. Where do they live?"

"Along the inside of the Wall."

Neji nodded and proceeded to get a more accurate description of where Naruto's home was and who his parents were, along with his message to them. Neji managed to slay five more monsters on their journey along the unusually long corridor.

"I'll be going out of town tomorrow," Neji commented once Naruto was done. "I have to go to _Iwa_ to pick up my little cousin Hanabi who is visiting some relatives there. I'll stop by the house on my way out of town. If I can't get in touch with your parents, then I'll try again when I get back. I shouldn't be gone more than two months."

' _Two months?_ ' Naruto sighed and nodded. He wasn't going to make Neji change his plans when the owl was doing him a favor.

"Hey Neji," Naruto questioned as he ran his silver blade through another monster's jugular, watching it's black blood bubble up through the cut as the creature made a gurgling sound and dropped to the ground dead, "I've been wondering. How has your family stayed hidden for so long? Long enough to be considered a myth I mean. I'm assuming you don't stay in your house _all_ the time and there are obviously _some_ free Jinchūriki running around, what with Shikamaru wreaking havoc on the collars."

Neji nodded in understanding, "The Hyuuga and the Nara clans have been allies for a long, long time. Before all this 'pet' business the Hyuuga didn't really need to hide their chakra since it was extremely rare for other Jinchūriki to come this far into the city since the humans never wanted us here. When we did happen to get close enough to a Jinchūriki to feel us, it was a simple matter of making them forget by 'suggesting' that they never felt us."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure how he felt about the owls altering memories. It was cool, yeah, but it could be dangerous. He'd let it slide for now. Stabbing a monster in the heart with his blade, Naruto waited for the Hyuuga to continue.

In a quick motion, Neji thrust out his fists to sever the tendons in a monster's elbow as it tried to swing its claws at him. He then back slashed, bringing his blade across the beast's eyes, making it rear back in pain and surprise. Using this to his advantage, Neji followed through with his rotation and brought his other blade across the monster's throat. The monster tumbled backwards through the doorway it had just emerged from and Neji turned back to Naruto to continue their discussion. "However, we didn't want to stay cooped up near the castle all our lives, so we went to the Naras for help. They made us these."

Naruto turned to see Neji hold up his wrist. Circling his smooth alabaster skin was a simple silver bracelet. He slipped it off and handed it to Naruto. Upon closer inspection, the inside of the band was lined with intricate seals. These were even more complicated than the ones on the collars. Naruto recognized some of the seals had to do with chakra control, but others were a mystery.

"Those bracelets allow us to stay in human form and keep our chakra inside our bodies so no other Jinchūriki can sense us. Much like how your chakra works if Hinata explained it correctly," Neji commented. "Even though it prevents us from reaching our chakra out to others, it allows us to still use our abilities since skin contact is required for our 'suggestions' to work and the seal doesn't prevent skin to skin chakra transfer."

"Genius," Naruto stared at the bracelet in awe before returning it to its master. The band promptly disappeared since Neji didn't need it anymore. Naruto wondered why the Hyuugas didn't keep the bracelets on all the time, but then he realized that would mean they wouldn't be able to feel each other and he knew all too well now how empty it felt to not feel others' chakra. That was most likely the reason why the Naras hadn't made the bands for other Jinchūriki like Temari as well.

"Hey, Neji," Naruto called again after a few moments of silence between them.

"Yeah?"

"We've reached the boss dungeon door," the fox's ominous tone was hindered by the big grin plastered on his face.

"I noticed," Neji mumbled as he rolled his shoulders in preparation of whatever the boss fight would entail. Truth be told, the owl was having fun…in a sick, twisted way…But Naruto was good company, and Neji found himself liking the adrenalin pumping through his veins due to the thrill of the hunt. The brunet gave a small nod, telling the blond that he was ready for battle.

Naruto's grin grew wider before he turned and pushed open the door.

* * *

It was early the next morning that Hyuuga Neji found himself in front of the Hatake-Umino-Uzumaki dwelling.

It was a quaint little house, no more than two bedrooms, pushed up against the towering stone wall that surrounded the city. Its pale stone walls merged with an obnoxiously red door and window frames. No fence ran along the property, but a small lawn that was starting to fade from green to brown as the seasons changed ran along the front and side of the house where a ten foot gap stood between it and its neighboring building. Narrow flowerbeds full of short shrubbery were pushed up along its walls, and ivy crept up the side of the house's walls like it was planning on swallowing the building whole.

It was obvious quite a bit of work had been done to keep the old house standing over the years with a lot of tender loving care. Over all, it seemed like a nice place to grow up and Neji couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the fox who got to interact with the Jinchūriki of Bijūgakure that dwelled just on the other side of the great Wall. Neji had been sheltered most of his life and had had only minimum contact with other Jinchūriki outside of his family. And when he was out in the real world, he always wore the suppressor bracelet so most Jinchūriki ignored him.

Releasing a small sigh, Neji approached the front door and knocked softly. He frowned when he was met with silence. Glancing around to see if anyone was watching him, he knocked again, this time louder. He still received no answer. Taping his foot in impatience, the brunet twisted the bracelet around his wrist, wishing it would disappear.

He closed his eyes and focused on the chakra that was just under his skin being held there by force. He felt for any presence of the wolf Jinchūriki who was Naruto's adoptive father, but couldn't feel him. He could, however, sense the chakra of another Jinchūriki that was nearby. Some kind of cat hybrid perhaps? He opened his eyes and turned his piercing lavender gaze to the neighboring house where he felt the foreign chakra originating from, to make sure that he wasn't being watched.

Not that it would really matter if another Jinchūriki saw him at this residence. If it was a 'pure-blood', then they would think him a human who was visiting Naruto's human father. If it was a 'half-blood', then they would think he was either a human or a 'pure-blood' who was visiting Naruto's other Jinchūriki father. Though he couldn't imagine why a 'half-blood' would willingly be within the castle walls. It's not like they would investigate since they, themselves, would be within the city's wall illegally as well, but it was better to make sure he wasn't noticed all the same.

Letting his pale eyes slowly sweep his surroundings, Neji relaxed a little when he didn't see anyone. ' _They must be inside the house_ ,' he mused.

Frowning, the cosmic owl decided that he didn't have time to wait for Naruto's family to return. It would be much easier if he could have access to the rest of the Hyuuga clan, but Naruto had asked him to keep his lips sealed about his capture. He understood of course, it would be bad if too many people found out that Kyuubi was collared.

Neji sighed. He would have to try back after he got back to town with Hanabi. Earth Country was a long way away, but that couldn't be helped. He just hoped Naruto could hold out for that long.

Why hadn't he tried harder to separate the fox from the raven? He silently cursed Sasuke's stubbornness as he turned and made his way north.

* * *

Gaara held still, his form hidden within the branches of a tall oak tree that was growing in his front yard. He had been on his way over to Naruto's house to go through the passage into Bijūgakure when he saw a lone figure standing in front of his friend's home. It had taken him only seconds to scale the tall tree with the use of his sharp claws and agile body.

He silently laid his body along the thick branch and thanked his luck for wearing earth tones today so he didn't stand out amongst the browns, greens, and yellows. He hoped that he bright red hair would be mistaken for some leaves that had changed early in the cool autumn air. He stilled his breath as he peered through the thick foliage, his turquoise eyes narrowing as his enhanced vision gave him a clear view of the figure on Naruto's doorstep.

He couldn't tell who the male was, as his head was cloaked in a pale hood. Gaara reached out with his chakra, but frowned when he felt nothing. He once again cursed his tainted blood. If he was a 'pure-blood' he would have been able to feel if the stranger was a Jinchūriki or not.

His breath caught when the figure turned his pale eyes towards him, as if he were looking for someone. The man's features were delicate, his skin a creamy ivory, and his brown hair framed his face looking soft and shiny in the sunlight. The man's eyes were unlike any Gaara had ever seen before, and even though the red-head had little to no contact with humans he was pretty sure that lavender eyes didn't exist among the human race.

Even though Gaara believed this stranger to be a Jinchūriki, like himself, he still kept himself hidden. Unlike Naruto, Gaara was more wary of strangers. Besides, this man was at Naruto's doorstep and was probably looking for Kakashi. It wasn't Gaara's place to interfere with his foster father's business. The wolf had his own secrets and Gaara had learned over the years to not question him.

The tanuki/cat watched as the pale eyed brunet frowned and turned to leave. He deftly jumped on his horse that he had left standing in the road and headed back the way he came, turning right towards the northern gate.

Gaara peered through the thick yellowing leaves and felt his furry ears twitch as they strained to pick up any unusual sound, making sure no one was around, before jumping from the tree and making his way over to a window hidden in the ivy that ran along his best friend's home. Gaara never used the front door, in case a human noticed him entering the house. He didn't want his friends to get in trouble if someone discovered him as a Jinchūriki inside the city walls.

He ran his claws along the bottom of the window and quickly yanked it up. Easily slipping through the window, Gaara's feet touched down on the green comforter that covered Naruto's bed. He knelt on the bed before silently closing the window behind him.

Gaara looked around Naruto's room for a moment, taking in all the little knick-knacks that adorned the room's shelves. He remembered when Naruto had gotten most of the items and they served as fond memories of their childhood. He sighed. He really missed his friend. He would find him though. He knew he would, because he wouldn't stop searching until he did.

Rolling off the soft mattress, Gaara exited the bedroom and made his way to the secret passage that led out of Konoha.

* * *

 _ **A.N.-** There you have it! Ok, so I've been drawing a 'Supernatural Hyuuga' picture for _ months _now and it inspired this chapter. It turns out that Neji looks really hot in plaid. I've finished drawing him, but am still working on Hinata. I'll post the link to the picture once it's complete so you can see the sexiness that is Neji (cause really, I didn't think he would look that good in that shirt…)._

 _And yay, Gaara again! Hope everyone enjoyed it! I planned on having Neji gone for only one month, but I need him to get back for a particular scene, so alas we won't be seeing him for a while. Sorry if I seems like he didn't try very hard at Naruto's house. He wouldn't have been answered anyways since no one was home and Naruto didn't tell him about Gaara because Gaara wouldn't have answered the door. Please continue to review!_

 _Next chapter- More time with friends and some new faces. Until next time!_


	13. Chapter 13 Party Time

**_A.N._** _\- Welcome to chapter 13! For some reason some people thought that with Neji leaving that meant that we would not longer see Gaara. I fail to see the connection… Yes, Gaara will appear again! He is one of the main characters in this story and is pretty much our only link to the outside world even though his scenes are few and far in between._

 _A note to Guest_ _ **hablarfrequencia:**_ _Since I cannot respond to you properly, I refer you to chapter 8. Don't worry; I have not forgotten what I have written. The mysteries of that chapter will be revealed very soon._

 _Props to_ _ **BriEva**_ _for calling this chapter two chapters back. Way to stay on top of the timeline._

 ** _Special note!_** _So my laptop stopped working, so instead of working on my writing I was able to finish my Supernatural Hyuuga picture! Now you can see Neji in plaid! Here's the link :) deviantart DOT com/art/Supernatural-Hyuugas-603997907_

 _Beta'd by TreeStar_

 _Please R &R and Enjoy!_

 **That Time I Went Down Fighting**

13\. Party Time

Sasuke was proud of himself. He had made some progress with Naruto. Not much, but some. Over the past week he had been nicer to the blond, and even though the two of them still argued (a lot) Sasuke had refrained from using the collar on Naruto even once (even if he did deserve it). The tense atmosphere in the room had subsided back to what it had been before Shikamaru's observation a few weeks earlier. It was relatively relaxed as Sasuke worked and Naruto read. Small breaks in the silence would ensue when Naruto chose to talk and Sasuke answered with less bite in his voice then there used to be.

Sasuke found himself trying to suck up to the Jinchūriki by having his favorite meal brought in for lunch nearly every day. It turned out the blond had a strange obsession with ramen. Honestly, Sasuke felt like a complete moron. He didn't know what the hell he was doing. He had never been in a position where he needed to woo someone before. He cursed Shikamaru and his genius brain for pointing out his apparent crush on the other boy, because apparently he was right. Sasuke did like Naruto. Quite a lot actually. Naruto was not only physically attractive; he was funny, kind, outgoing, and smart. Sasuke was finding himself liking the blond more and more as the days passed.

Truth be told, Sasuke didn't know what he had been thinking. During the two weeks that he had been 'punishing' Naruto, he himself had been suffering, even though he didn't like to admit it. The times he and the blond would go into town were the worst. For some stupid reason he insisted that Naruto have his suppression collar on display for all to see, but of course that meant that the Jinchūriki gained more attention. The young Uchiha had once again found himself smoldering with unwanted jealousy and anger that would leave Sasuke in an even worse mood then before they had left the castle; but of course being the stubborn man that he was, he would repeat the process on their next outing. It was torture. But not anymore, because the raven was done being stupid.

Sasuke had almost laughed at the look on Naruto's face when he had first willingly responded to the blond's random comments without telling him to shut up. Naruto had been so surprised, his eyes widened to an almost comical volume and his mouth hung open in stunned silence. He quickly got over his silence to turn a glare on the raven, not trusting him to remain civil. Sasuke just smirked in reply. After that it was only a short while before Naruto started talking regularly again when inspiration hit him. Surprisingly, Sasuke welcomed the minor distractions from his work. The blond had even graced the Uchiha with a genuine smile or two, which warmed Sasuke to his core. Sasuke found himself to be in a better mood as the week progressed.

Today, however, had been hell. Fortunately, not because of the vocal blond; but still, Sasuke found his good mood quickly shattered early in the morning.

Sasuke had left his room while the sun rose over the horizon, dressed in a navy blue dress jacket buttoned up to his throat. A deep red ascot bunched around the tight collar of his white dress shirt and poked out the front of his jacket where its tall collar remained open. His long matching navy pants, creased down the front of each leg, ran down to meet with shiny black shoes. The whole ensemble made him feel like he was being choked by the ascot, while his feet almost immediately began to ache from their poor arch supports. He hated days that he was needed in court. No matter how many times he had been forced to attend, he had yet to become accustomed to the strict dress code that didn't even belong in this century.

He had grabbed a toasted bagel that had been generously covered in a cream cheese spread from his food trolley (he always made sure the servants brought him his breakfast before sunrise on days such as these), before exiting his room with a glance over to the slumbering blond.

He was making his way through the various hallways that lead towards the throne room when a rushing servant, holding a large basket full of dirty laundry, collided with him. The pile of documents that he was cradling in his arm flew through the air in a chaotic shower of scrolls and loose papers. His half-eaten bagel fell to the floor and bounced along the stones, finally coming to rest, cream side down, next to the wall. Sasuke himself landed heavily on his tailbone, half-covered in soiled linens. The servant sat opposite of him, likewise covered in laundry and scattered documents, looking stunned and then horrified once she realized who she had bashed into.

"I'm so sorry Master," the woman all but shouted as she scrambled into a kneeling bow, clenching her eyes shut as she pressed her forehead against the cold stone floor.

Sasuke winced as he shifted from his position on the floor. He just knew a bruise was forming on his tailbone. ' _Well, that's attractive_ ,' he silently grumbled to himself as he rose to his feet. He frowned down to the girl who was prostrating herself on the ground, her snow white hair falling around her shoulders and face. He took in her pale skin, which was even lighter than his, and the pale gray markings that ran across her skin. He noticed a long gray and white tail that came out of her tan tunic to wrap around her left leg. He turned his gaze to the papers that littered the hallway and sighed.

"It's fine," he grumbled, "just be more careful next time and help me pick these up."

The albino tiger nodded enthusiastically and rose to her feet to help. She sighed in relief when she wasn't punished more than a gentle reprimand. Pushing a lock of white hair behind her elf-like ear, she bent to begin collecting papers, throwing the laundry back into the basket along the way.

A few moments of quiet shuffling filled the hall as the two worked. Sasuke paused in his hunched over position when he felt a soft brush against his pant leg. He looked down to see the tip of the servant girl's soft tail brushing against his thigh. He looked over at the girl to see her crouching, facing away from him, as she made quick neat piles of his papers. He raised an eyebrow as the tail brushed against him again and gently pushed the offending appendage away with a swipe of his hand.

The girl noticed the pull on her tail and turned to see Sasuke move it way. The raven watched as the girl's blue eyes (that Sasuke immediately noticed were lighter and not as breathtaking as Naruto's) widened and a deep blush of embarrassment spread along her entire face, ears, neck, and chest.

"Oh gods…. I'm so sorry," she stammered, "It kinda has a mind of its own." She quickly pulled the wild tail back around her leg.

"Hn," Sasuke replied as he took the last of his papers from the tiger. Making sure nothing was left behind, Sasuke found his fallen breakfast and sighed in resignation as he turned and continued on his way. He reorganized the documents as he went.

He soon entered the throne room to have his father turn a disappointed glare on him as he announced his son's arrival with a haughty comment of "It's good of you to finally decide to join us". This comment, of course, brought with it the attention of all the other occupants in the room, causing some of the nobles to snicker at their Regents 'joke'. The raven didn't miss the look of sympathy Itachi shot him from next to Fugaku. Sasuke quickly hid his embarrassment behind a blank mask and made his way to his father's side to stand at attention until he was called upon again.

Hours went by as Sasuke stood proudly next to the man he despised. Sasuke would hand his father papers when the Regent asked for them, and would answer any questions asked about a particular assignment that he had completed. Sasuke did his job diligently, proving once again to the attending nobles that he was intelligent and thorough.

When they took a break for a midmorning lunch, Sasuke followed behind his family and the rest of the privileged to the large dining area reserved for large parties. He paused just outside the doorway and moved to the side of the hallway to allow everyone to pass him so he could wiggle his toes and rotate his ankles to try to bring life back into his feet. He gently tugged at his ascot and rotated his head to try to give himself more breathing space. He sighed when he felt a little bit of relief around his sore throat.

He turned to head into the dining room, but jumped in surprise to find his father next to him. He quickly covered his surprise with a light scowl, not big enough to offend his father, but enough to put on an air of casual boredom. It was a gift that all Uchiha men possessed.

His father took the next moment to reprimand Sasuke for being late, call him a few choice names that made the raven's blood boil, and remind him of all of his duties as an Uchiha. Sasuke stayed silent throughout the whole ordeal. He knew the berating was over when Fugaku turned with a huff and moved through the doorway. Other than the first snide remark that the Regent threw his way first thing in the morning, Fugaku wouldn't openly mock his son in front of the nobles and townsfolk since he needed to keep up appearances of good family relations.

Once he and his father sat down to eat, Sasuke picked at his food since his stomach was too tight with anger and a bit of self-loathing to allow him much of an appetite. Sasuke's frown deepened as he was forced to rotate his hips to alleviate the dull throb of his tailbone against the chair's hard wooden seat. ' _Fan-fucking-tastic…_ '

After their meal, the rest of the afternoon went much the same as the morning had. Court closed at two o'clock with a wave of Fugaku's hand, dismissing all who were present. Sasuke made his way back to his room, his head throbbing, throat feeling a little raw, and his feet dragging (not enough to be noticed by anyone passing by of course, since an Uchiha is an Uchiha until the end).

He casually dug through his pocket to pull out his cell phone. The device had been vibrating with calls and texts throughout the day, but Sasuke hadn't had the opportunity to check or respond to them. He raised a thin black brow when he saw that he had a few missed calls and texts from Shikamaru. They read as follows:

- _Hey, call me back-,_

 _-What's up? Call me-,_

 _-Dude, wtf? It's been hrs. Call me!-,_

and finally, - _Dammit Uchiha! Get off your lazy ass and CALL ME BACK!-,_

Sasuke rolled his eyes. It was quite clear that Temari had gotten a hold of Nara's cell. He slid the phone back into his pocket. He'd call back later.

He entered his room to find his curtains still closed and a lump on Naruto's cot where said blond was bundled under his blankets. It was very unusual to see the Jinchūriki still in bed at this hour, making Sasuke wonder if he was feeling sick.

Shrugging his shoulders, Sasuke ripped off his ascot and threw it onto the floor along with his jacket and shoes. He ran a hand over his face, feeling exhausted, and made his way to the bathroom for a relaxing shower.

Sasuke's mind drifted as he scrubbed his luffa over his pale skin. He didn't really think of anything in particular. His headache and tiredness prevented him for keeping one thought in his head for too long. In truth, he was surprised he had gotten through the morning without making a fool out of himself by bumbling through his reports.

His gaze drifted to the tub's porcelain white base and he considered just sitting down and leaning against the side of the bowl while the water did its job for him. He pushed the thought aside, not wanting to fall asleep in the shower.

Sasuke frowned when his phone started vibrating on the bathroom sink. "Good lord, Tem, it can't be _that_ important," he grumbled to his phone as he continued to stand under the hot stream. He sighed in relief when the vibrating stopped.

He paused in rubbing suds into his hair, looking at his palms to realize he was applying body wash instead of shampoo. Quickly rinsing the gel from his locks and applying the right product, Sasuke took a moment to wonder if he had washed his body with his shampoo. Coming up blank, the raven just shrugged and continued massaging bubbles against his scalp. He took the next half hour to stare blankly at the wall as the water temperature gradually cooled.

Once he stepped out of the shower, he ran his soft towel over his body and through his hair until it was barely damp. Sasuke ran his hand over the mirror to remove the thick condensation that had formed and looked at himself through the quickly re-fogging glass. He looked terrible. "Hn," he grunted. He didn't care.

Sasuke left his hair in its post toweled mess, not caring enough to fix it. A small amused smirk formed on his lips when he remembered the last time he had left his midnight locks in such disarray. It had been when he first met Naruto. Sasuke had been so fascinated by the blond laying unconscious next to his bed that he hadn't even noticed when he had climbed on top of him. He remembered the surprised panic he had felt when Naruto threatened him with disembowelment and the way his breath caught when he raised his eyes to meet Naruto's blue ones. Naruto's eyes were such an unusual shade of blue. They appeared darker from far away, but when close up streaks of a lighter silverish-blue could be seen amongst the darker shades. His irises were like bright blue fireworks that exploded out of his pupils amongst a twilight sky backdrop.

Sasuke quickly pushed the thought aside as he moved to his closet to put on a loose pair of sweats and a white t-shirt. He moved into his room, his limbs feeling like led weights, and dropped down onto his bed with a sigh.

He turned his head to look at the lump on Naruto's bed. If he didn't know any better, he would think that the blond had stuffed pillows under the blanket and made a run for it (though if he did then he would be laying unconscious next to the castle's outer walls). As it was, he could see a section of the blanket steadily rising and falling with Naruto's steady breathing.

"Oi, Dobe," Sasuke called out.

Even though he would prefer to just sleep, Sasuke decided that ignoring Naruto's existence wouldn't earn him any brownie points if he hoped to get into said blond's pants in the near future. Cause, yeah, there was no denying the fact that Sasuke wanted the Jinchūriki now. But, no… that made Sasuke sound shallow, and besides, he had wanted to fuck the blond as soon as he had first laid eyes on him. The fact that Naruto had started his stretching routine inside due to the colder weather only added to that urge; because, damn, the blond was flexible.

Sasuke's epiphany through Shikamaru's observation and Neji's request had made Sasuke realize that he wanted something more from his 'pet'. Shikamaru said that Sasuke had _'like_ , liked' Naruto, and even if that had sounded like a grade school crush, Sasuke was now determined to have a sort of relationship with the blond Jinchūriki that went beyond arguing (even though that was oh so amusing to the raven). So Sasuke had decided that he must become friends with Naruto before he could try to court him. Everything would work out in his favor as long as his father remained in the dark about his intentions, but it was a weird situation for Sasuke. He had never had an actual romantic relationship with someone before. Sure he had sex, _a lot_ , but those were all one night stands with random strangers. Sasuke had never been attracted to any of the few friends he had, with the exception to Neji, but Sasuke had gotten over that crush years ago once he realized he had no chance with the Hyuuga.

He frowned when he didn't get a response from Naruto, not even a shift of the blankets. Sasuke threw his arm out to dangle over the side of his bed and lazily swatted at the bundle, his hand not even coming close to reaching the blond. "Oi," he repeated a little louder.

He was met with a grunt as the bundle shifted a little before settling again.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Dobe?" Sasuke questioned with a curious scowl.

"Leave me alone," came Naruto's muffled reply.

Sasuke opened his mouth to gripe about the blond's stubbornness when a sudden rattling sound came from the bathroom. It took the raven a moment to realize it was his cell phone ringing again. He groaned and peeled himself off of his mattress.

Pressing the call button on his cell, Sasuke brought the small device to his ear and angrily barked, "What?!"

"How is he?" Temari's stern voice sounded through the phone.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his eye with the heel of his palm, "Who?"

The cat hissed in annoyance, "Naruto, who else?"

Sasuke trudged back into his room to see that Naruto still hadn't moved. "I don't know. He's hiding under his covers and is refusing to talk." He could hear Temari inhale a deep breath to reply when he cut her off, "And before you accuse me, no, I didn't do anything to him. I've been gone all day and just got back to him like this."

"Drag him out of bed and get your asses over here," Temari commanded.

Sasuke moved to his bed and flopped onto his back. "Not now, Tem. It's been a long day and-"

"It's his birthday," Temari interrupted him with a sigh, "This is his first birthday without his family around and he's turning eighteen, which is kind of a big deal since it's the age Jinchūriki are recognized as moving from boyhood to manhood. He needs to be surrounded by friends right now, since he is probably feeling depressed and really homesick."

Sasuke turned to look back to the bundle on Naruto's low cot. He frowned as he took in Temari's words. He himself never liked celebrating his birthdays, but be supposed it was different for people who had parents that actually wanted to celebrate their existence.

He really didn't want to leave his room, but he also didn't want to deal with a depressed blond for the next week. That didn't make his decision any easier though. Closing his eyes, Sasuke spoke into the phone before hanging up, "We'll be there in an hour."

* * *

It had been easier than he had expected to get Naruto out of bed. All Sasuke had to do was mention visiting Temari before the blankets were thrown off the cot, followed by a shirtless Naruto moving to the bathroom to get ready. Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

Naruto had chosen to wear faded blue jeans and his precious orange 'Aquaman' shirt. Even though Sasuke wasn't fond of the color, he couldn't deny that the blond made it look good.

The duo arrived at the Nara residence to have Temari tackle Naruto in a bear hug with a wish of 'happy birthday'.

Sasuke didn't know if he should be surprised that Naruto had brought out this new, more openly loving side of Temari. The cat was usually more composed, making her a good fit for Shikamaru, but the appearance of her childhood friend had rekindled the feelings of the youth she had been forced to leave behind at the point of her capture. Sasuke sighed in relief when a small smile came to Naruto's lips as he embraced his friend.

"I'm so glad you're here," Temari smiled as he took a hold of Naruto's arm and started dragging him through the house. Naruto smiled as he allowed his chakra to mingle with Temari's in a friendly embrace. Sasuke couldn't help but follow them. He was surprised when Temari led them into the kitchen.

Naruto looked around the modest kitchen; dark redwood cupboards, black marble countertops, dark stainless steel appliances, and blue tiles that ran along the white wall over the oven. The whole room had an earthy/homey feeling to it.

"So, I know it's your birthday," Temari started with a grin, "but I remembered that you used to love cooking." She looked at Naruto for conformation. The fox nodded with a lopsided smile. Sasuke raised his eyebrow from his spot on a high bar stool that he had pulled out from under the kitchen's island. "I thought we could make dinner together," Temari suggested.

Naruto's smile turned into a large excited grin, "Sounds fun!" He accepted a red apron that Temari offered him and followed the cat into the pantry to see what they could make. He pondered over the available ingredients before moving to the fridge. "I think I can come up with something," the fox smirked as he turned back to Temari with a pound of beef and sausage in each hand.

Temari smiled and turned to Sasuke, placing her hands on her hips, "If you're going to stay, you're going to work."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and slid off the stool. He turned and headed out of the kitchen in search of Shikamaru.

* * *

Sasuke found the lazy genius sprawled on the couch watching TV; a nature show about the wild animals of Suna was flashing across the screen, with beautiful pictures of the skyline over the desert as it quickly turned from night to day, and then back again with cinema technology.

Not wanting to dislodge his friend from his comfortable position, Sasuke sat down in one of the lounge chairs adjacent to the couch.

"You get kicked out?" Shikamaru asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Hn," Sasuke affirmed as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He was happy for the silence that stretched on, only the soft murmur of the TV's narrator filling the room.

Ten minutes later, Shikamaru's tired voice broke Sasuke out of his meditative state. "So, have you come to your senses and stopped being…you?"

Sasuke glared at the brunet, feeling incredibly insulted. Shikamaru sighed and turned to look at the scowling Uchiha. "You know what I mean," he amended, "the _you_ that you present to the rest of the world with your stubborn Uchiha-ness."

"Hn," Sasuke responded stubbornly.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and waited for a real response.

Sasuke sighed and pulled a hand down his face, showing his exhaustion. It was only in front of Shikamaru, Temari, and Itachi that he allowed his Uchiha mask to fall away. "If you mean, have I stopped being…an asshole to Naruto, then yes...for the most part." He looked away to stare at the TV when a small smirk twitched at the corner of Nara's lips.

"So, you've come to accept your feelings for him?" Shikamaru pushed. His smirk bloomed into full force at the annoyed frown that formed on Sasuke's face. Yup, he was always right. "So, how has he been-?"

Shikamaru was cut off by someone knocking loudly on the front door. He looked at Sasuke and got a 'don't even think about it' look for his trouble. He groaned as he lifted himself off the couch to open the door.

Sasuke took a moment to grind his teeth, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He sometimes hated how intuitive his friend could be. He opened his eyes again when he heard footsteps leading back to the living room.

He was surprised to see Shikamaru followed by a small group of people. It seemed like Temari had actually put thought into this celebration. Hyuuga Hinata trailed shyly behind Shika, followed by a grinning Kiba, a fat boy who was noisily stuffing chips into his mouth, and finally a girl with long blond hair and large blue and purple butterfly wings folded together so they didn't hit the walls, a silver collar was tight around her neck.

Sasuke eyed the newcomers, but remained silent as they filed into the room.

* * *

Naruto looked up from stirring the sauce in the pan and tiled his head to the side. "Kiba's here," he stated when he felt the canine's chakra. He assumed Hinata was with him. He was surprised that he couldn't feel her chakra as well. ' _She must be wearing the suppressor bracelet_ ,' he mused. _'It's impressive that she is hidden even from me._ '

He felt the brush of an insect's chakra too and turned to Temari, "Who's that with him?"

Temari smiled, "I'll show you." She took the spoon from him and tapped it against the side of the pan to get rid on the excess sauce. "Is this good to just simmer?"

Naruto nodded and set a timer before removing his apron and following the cat out of the kitchen.

The blond duo entered the living room to find the group of guests settling down around the room.

"Hey guys!" Temari called to get the room's attention. She turned to Naruto, "Naruto, you know Kiba and Hinata." Naruto grinned at his Jinchūriki friends. "And you met Shikamaru last time…sort of," Temari continued with a wave towards the brunet. Naruto nodded hello to Shika who gave him a lazy salute as he reclined on the couch. "And this is Choji and his," she glanced over to Sasuke who was listening to the introductions, "…Ino," she finished lamely.

Temari couldn't believe she almost revealed Choji and Ino's true relationship. She knew that it was expected to call Ino Choji's 'pet', since according to the humans who saw Jinchūriki as pets that's what she was, but she couldn't bring herself to say the hated word. Plus the butterfly was anything but a 'pet' in Choji's eyes. Temari was happy that Sasuke didn't really care for the whole pet/master thing, despite his insistence that he owned the birthday boy next to her.

Naruto smiled down at the bigger boy and butterfly girl who were sitting cross legged on the ground. Choji gave him a 'sup' nod and Ino smiled brightly, her thin black antenna twitched atop her head. ' _That bloodline could have turned out much worse_ ,' Naruto thought as he took in the other blonde's large wings that were folded awkwardly behind her. She was lucky she looked so human and wasn't born with a proboscis. That would have been terrifying.

Naruto was happy to feel her chakra. ' _It looks like we have even more human allies._ '

Naruto glanced between Choji and Shikamaru, who had started conversing quietly. His gaze drifted to Sasuke who was staring at the wall across the room and looking like he was about to fall asleep. He frowned as the urge to tug at his collar came over him.

Temari pulled the fox out of his thoughts. "So, how about we just hang out and get to know each other until dinner is ready and then we can start the party. We have about a half hour?" She looked to Naruto for conformation and received a smile and a nod.

* * *

Laughter filled the room as Kiba tried to finish his reading.

"My _genitals,"_ Kiba paused as he snickered. Placing the white card aside, he picked up the black card and continued reading, "awesome in theory, kind of a mess in practice….Dude!" Kiba shouted as he glared accusingly around the table trying to figure out who had chosen _that_ particular card, his glare soon dissipated as he started laughing all over again.

Naruto was clenching his stomach with both hands as he slumped forward over his remaining cards. He was laughing so hard he was crying. Laughing this hard for this long had to be unhealthy or something. His stomach hurt.

After a meal of spaghetti, salad, and garlic bread, the group had decided to start drinking and playing a game of Cards Against Humanity™. It had been a great way to unwind after a long day and even had Sasuke smiling (it was small and more of a smirk, but it was still there). They had already been playing for an hour and each person had a nice stack of winning cards sitting in front of them. Naruto was feeling nicely buzzed and knew his brain would soon go into 'loopy mode'.

"Ok, ok," Kiba announced once he gained control of his lungs again, "I have to go with that one."

He gaped as Hinata smiled and took the black card out of his hand. The rest of the table snickered as Kiba looked mock offended, "How could you?"

Hinata blushed as she placed her winning card on top of her matching pile. "It was the best card I had," she mumbled.

"It looks like Kiba needs more practice," Sasuke stated smugly and was rewarded with a glare from Kiba and a cough from Naruto as he choked on his drink in his attempt to laugh. Sasuke smirked, ' _Hn, idiot Dobe._ '

"Is there any more spaghetti left?" Choji's voice broke into the chuckling that was still filling the room.

Temari shook her head, "Nah, you and Sasuke ate it all." She gave the Uchiha a teasing smirk.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. It wasn't his fault that he hadn't eaten more than a few bites of a bagel all day. He had been hungry, dammit! Plus, the sauce had been _really, really_ good. God, he loved tomatoes. Maybe he'd have Naruto become his personal chef from now on. Sasuke's mind began to drift as he pictured the blond in nothing but an apron.

Choji frowned and turned to Naruto who had finally finished coughing, "Can I have your recipe? My family owns a restaurant and that sauce was amazing."

Naruto was flattered that the larger boy wanted to sell his sauce in his restaurant, but he shook his head, "Sorry, trade secret. It was my dad's recipe and I altered it over the years until it was perfect. I don't even know the measurements of the spices. I just throw them in until the amount looks right, so even if I tried to tell you the recipe it wouldn't taste the same. I'm glad you liked it though. If you liked _that_ then you should try my dad's biscuits and gravy, it's better than anything you can find in a restaurant." He smiled proudly. His smile slowly dissipated when he remembered that he might not get a chance to see his family again. The homesickness that had been plaguing him all day began to set back in.

Temari noticed the change in the blond from her spot beside him. She might have been drunk, but she wasn't blind. "How about we play a different game," she suggested. "We can play Guesstures™, it's like Charades, but you have to act out things on three cards before the time runs out," she explained when she was met with confused looks.

"I'm in," Ino smiled, "I haven't gotten to the point where I can't walk yet, so we can make it interesting. For every card that the team guesses right, the other team has to take a shot."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled. He didn't really like drinking. Alcohol made his brain slower and for some ungodly reason it hit him like an energy drink, making it impossible for him to sleep. On the plus side, it made Temari incredibly horny. "I'm in too," he stated, getting raised eyebrows from a few people around the table. He shrugged and took another gulp of his drink.

Everyone else agreed shortly after, with the exception of Sasuke who refused to do something as childish as acting like a rake or some stupid shit like that. Only after Naruto called him a pussy in front of everyone (since he refused to fall for Naruto's "But, it's my _birthday_ " plea) did Sasuke decide to prove the blond moron wrong by beating him at the stupid game. He didn't let Naruto's smug smirk of triumph get to him.

"Ok, now that everyone has agreed, what should the teams be?" Temari would have suggested couples, but she and Shikamaru were the only couple that Sasuke knew about (not that he would care either way and he had his suspicions about Hinata and Kiba) but that would leave Naruto and Sasuke together and that probably wouldn't go over too well.

"Boys versus girls?" Choji suggested.

"There's more boys than girls, idiot," Ino stated from her place across from her 'master'. Choji shrugged, used to Ino's temper when she drank.

"Sasuke looks like a girl," Shikamaru commented as he brought his drink to his lips. He smirked as he felt a death glare coming from his left.

"I'll do it!" Naruto piped up and slung an arm around Temari and Ino's shoulders, "I'll totally join this team of foxy ladies."

Temari spit her drink across the table onto Sasuke and Shikamaru as she started laughing. Naruto looked at her in confusion, and then heard giggles coming from down the table. He turned to see Hinata covering her mouth, trying to control her laughter. His eyes widened when he realized the joke he had unintentionally made. _'Oh, foxy ladies…fox. Oh, the cleverness of me! Hehe,_ ' he began to snicker in amusement.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Ino asked. Her look of confusion matched the other males at the table.

Temari waved her hand dismissing the other blonde's question, "Sorry, inside joke." She hadn't noticed Hinata's giggles through her own loud laughter.

" _Come on_ ," Ino whined, "that's not fair."

"Yeah!" Kiba shouted from across the table, not happy that he was being left out of something that was apparently hilarious.

Naruto looked at Ino in contemplation, "Well, I guess I can let you in on the joke since we're on the same team." He turned to look at Temari who gave him a small nod letting him know that Ino could be trusted. He turned back to the butterfly and leaned forward, "But, you can't tell anyone."

Ino nodded in excitement and leaned towards the blond. "I promise."

Naruto smiled and cupped his hand around his mouth and leaned into Ino's ear. "Shhhhh," he whispered as he let his charka brush against hers.

Ino gasped and jerked away from the fox, her face flushing red as she looked at him with wide eyes. Naruto smirked and Ino burst into a fit of laughter.

Sasuke frowned. He didn't like how close Naruto was to the blond bug. He didn't like that look that she had given his moron or the blush that took over her cheeks after he had whispered to her. What the hell had Naruto told her?! Feeling himself starting to get way to emotional over such a stupid thing, the raven took a deep breath and swapped his rum and coke for regular soda. He wouldn't allow his drunken self to do something embarrassing tonight.

* * *

An hour later the game was drawing to a close with the girls ahead by five points.

"A MERMAID!" Hinata yelled as she watched Naruto awkwardly flop on the ground like a fish out of water.

Naruto bolted to his feet and grabbed the card before it dropped. He looked at the next card. ' _What kind of perverted game is this?_ ' he gestured wildly in frustration. His head swam a little as he looked around for some inspiration. He pointed to Temari who was currently sitting in Shikamaru's lap nuzzling into his neck, no longer paying any attention to the game.

"Slut," Ino called out with a laugh.

"Bitch!" Temari shouted back, turning a glare to the smirking blonde girl.

Ino laughed, "Well, if you spent more time playing and less time grinding then I would think otherwise."

Naruto noticed Shikamaru's face was oddly blank, as if he was trying to hide the fact that he was currently sporting a major boner underneath the feisty cat girl. He shook his head and continued to gesture to the gyrating feline.

"Horny!" Hinata suggested. Kiba snorted in laughter. Man, he loved it when Hinata drank. She became much more open, giggly and obnoxious (much like Kiba on a regular basis).

"Sex? Boner? Cat? Lazy?" Ino started calling out guesses.

Naruto sighed. Time was running out. Apparently he had to act it out himself. Spreading his legs a little, Naruto bent his legs a little and began moving his hips.

"DANCING!" Hinata called.

"Keh, dancing badly," Sasuke commented from his place in the single arm chair.

"No helping," Choji warned with an amused grin on his face.

" _Hn, like that was helpful_ ,' Sasuke shrugged, letting his eyes lazily move around the room. (Luckily his vision wasn't blurry since the shots he had been taking throughout the game hadn't contained any alcohol. Yeah, technically he was cheating, but he was keeping his guessing to a minimum so he wasn't really helping his team anyways.) His dark gaze landed on the couple on the couch; Shikamaru and Temari were making out again. He didn't care. He didn't know why they didn't just elope to a different country to get married. Why they wanted to wait until Jinchūriki were no longer seen as pets in Konoha to wed was beyond him. It wasn't going to happen. Shika was probably just being lazy.

Sasuke let his eyes come back to rest on Naruto, deciding to continue to watch the blond make a fool out of himself. Sasuke, himself, had been lucky in his cards. He had to act out _frown, swim_ , and _sit_ , along with a few other easy ones. Sasuke raised an eyebrow when Naruto started moving his hips faster.

Sighing in frustration, Naruto looked at his audience for help. Temari and Shikamaru were obviously out, Kiba and Hinata were sitting on the ground, Choji was sitting sideways on the couch with his feet stuck under Shikamaru's butt, and Ino was standing behind the couch, her wings fluttering in excitement. That only left Sasuke… Naruto shrugged and moved to the raven. He ignored the small part of his brain that warned him against what he was about do, but the louder, drunker part of his brain just shrugged and said ' _whatever, let's just win this biznatch_ '.

Sasuke's eyes widened a little as the blond male rushed towards him and quickly straddled his lap. His breath caught when Naruto placed his hands on his shoulder and began gyrating his hips only inches away from his groin. To Sasuke, it seemed like time came to a standstill as his fingers itched to reach up and grab the blond's hips to force him down onto his lap.

Unfortunately for the Uchiha, Naruto's little performance only lasted a few seconds once all three girls yelled out "Lap Dance!" causing the blond to pull away and make a dash for the last card. It dropped just as his fingers brushed it.

"NOOOO!" Naruto cried out dramatically, breaking his silence. "So close!" he whined as he sat down next to Kiba, he received a slap on the back for his effort.

Sasuke excused himself and headed to the restroom to cool off. He was definitely not drunk enough to let that little display go. The urge to masturbate to Naruto's image was strong, but Sasuke knew, _he just knew,_ that if he did then Shikamaru would know about it even though the genius was currently drunk. And if the genius would know, then the cat would find out and then Sasuke would never hear the end of it. He sighed and splashed some water on his face. Maybe if he thought of Itachi in Naruto's place his boner would go away… Sasuke couldn't suppress the shudder that moved through his body at the sick thought. Now he felt nauseous.

Once he gained control over his lower regions, he exited the bathroom to find everyone standing around in the living room.

"We going?" he asked Naruto as the blond stifled a yawn with his hand. Sasuke forced himself to not copy Naruto as his jaw and throat tightened in an attempt to yawn.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, apparently it's already 2am."

' _Wow, really?_ ' Sasuke was surprised. He didn't know the last time he had stayed out all night with his friends. Or had this much fun for that matter. "Hn." He turned and made his way to the door with the rest of the group.

Everyone said their goodbyes as they put their shoes on and headed out. Choji and Ino went the opposite direction, while Hinata and Kiba walked with Naruto and Sasuke for a little while before they had to turn down a random street that led home.

Naruto swayed as he and Sasuke walked in silence. He had to look at his feet as he walked, otherwise he would swerve in the direction he looked. After a few minutes of silence, Naruto risked a glance over to the Uchiha who was walking with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey," Naruto called. Seeing Sasuke glance at him in acknowledgement, Naruto scratched the back of his neck a little embarrassed. "Thanks…for taking me tonight. I had a lot of fun."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked to himself. A thought came to him, "As a thank you, you could let me fuck you."

"Go screw yourself," Naruto replied casually with a little smirk of his own. He had been wondering when Sasuke's 'request of the day' would come along.

"No thanks, I prefer blonds," Sasuke responded smugly.

Naruto snorted in amusement, but refrained from commenting.

Sasuke couldn't help but lean into Naruto a little when the drunken fox accidently swerved and bumped shoulders with him. ' _Happy birthday, Naruto._ '

* * *

 _ **A.N.-** Hopefully that was enjoyable!? At first I didn't really care for it, but when I reread it, it kind of grew on me. It was more of a filler. I needed it to set up for the next chapter. I noticed while rereading the fic that I tend to switch between fun chapters and info filled chapters that are a bit more serious, so you can guess what the next one will have. _

_Next chapter- Some bonding time (finally!). Until next time!_


	14. Chapter 14 Catching the Fever

**_A.N.-_** _Hello again! I was glad to hear that people enjoyed Naruto's birthday party in the last chapter, but it's time to get serious... YAY! Thank you to those who have fav/followed this story! I never expect so many people to enjoy my writing!  
_

 _I'd like to once again say thank you to those of you who take the time to leave reviews. They really mean a lot to me and make my day. I've had someone trolling me for the past few months and every time I post a new chapter they are the very first one to comment (just on the first chapter since they aren't reading this) and often say mean things, like for me to kill myself. It's honestly pretty annoying and I'm glad this site allow authors to delete reviews because people don't need to see that kind of crap. If anyone else is being plagued by similar douche baggery, then please don't let their words hurt you since that's their goal. So yeah, thank you reviewers!_

 _Please R &R and Enjoy! _

**That Time I Went Down Fighting**

14\. Catching the Fever

Naruto sighed as he looked up at the clear blue sky. He had woken mid-morning, once again glad that he had some of his chakra so he didn't have a hangover (it had kicked in the night before getting the poisonous liquid out of his system), and quietly exited his and Sasuke's room to sit out in the garden to enjoy the crisp morning air.

He was resting his back against a tall tree, feeling the dew from the slightly damp grass chill his bottom through his pants. He didn't mind though, it was too nice of a morning to go back inside. It looked like it was actually going to be warm today too, so he would have to bring his book outside to enjoy it while it lasted.

Naruto's mind began to drift as he relaxed. He couldn't help but wonder what his family was doing. Were they alright? He hoped they weren't doing anything dangerous to try to find him. Man, he felt so pathetic just sitting here. How could he have let this happen? He had been in captivity for a month and a half and he had barely done anything to try to escape. It was true that the suppression collar prevented him from physically leaving (he couldn't even move that far from the remote without getting shocked for goodness sake!) and he had gotten in contact with Neji and asked Temari about having his collar altered, but it still didn't feel like enough.

He had been racking his brain for six weeks and he hadn't come up with any new ideas in how to escape his predicament. Naruto took a deep breath, trying to calm down before his stress got to him again.

' _At least I found Temari through all this_ ,' he mused. Feeling a little better, he began to look at other bright sides about his situation. ' _The Teme's not so bad either I guess…'_ Even though he didn't really like to admit it, the youngest Uchiha was starting to grow on him. He was a moody bastard the majority of the time, but he had changed over the last week and Naruto started enjoying his company. Maybe he was finally beginning to see what Temari saw in the Uchiha all along.

Speaking of the bastard, he would probably be waking up with a hangover again. It was still early enough that the servants probably hadn't brought breakfast, so maybe Naruto would order him food again as a thank you for yesterday's party. He could tell that the raven hadn't wanted to go, he looked really tired, but he had gone anyway and Naruto was thankful for that.

Nodding to himself, Naruto stood and brushed off the seat of his pants and moved to the sliding glass door. He may as well get his book while he was at it.

After opening the door he pulled the curtain out of his way so he could step through. A beam of light filled the otherwise dark room. Naruto was about to let the curtain fall back into place when something caught his attention, causing him to freeze.

Lying on the tatami floor, just within the beam of light was a pale hand. Naruto frowned and yanked the curtains open wider so the whole room brightened. His eyes widened when he realized the hand belonged to Sasuke who was currently sprawled on the floor.

"Teme?" Naruto questioned as he slowly approached the raven. What the hell happened to him? He hadn't thought Sasuke had had _that_ much to drink last night. He received no answer from the Uchiha, but as he got closer to Sasuke he noticed the he was shivering. "Sasuke!" he cried out in alarm as he rushed to the Uchiha's side and fell to his knees to turn the human onto his back.

In the full light of day Naruto finally got a good look at the raven. Sasuke's cheeks were flushed a bright red, his skin looked clammy, he was shivering, and even in his sleep he was panting. A slight look of pain was on his otherwise peaceful face.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and shook him to try to wake him. "Come on, bastard, wake up!" Naruto began to panic when the only response he got from the Uchiha was his head lolling to the side due to Naruto's shaking. Naruto moved his hand to Sasuke's forehead and quickly pulled his hand away. Sasuke felt like he was on fire.

"Ok," Naruto breathed and looked around the room for help, "It's ok. Everything will be ok." Finding nothing that would be of any use, Naruto let out a small frustrated whine which was quickly cut off when a thought hit him. "Tsunade!"

He bolted to his feet and scrambled towards the door. Throwing the door open with a loud bang, Naruto ran down the hall hoping that he could remember the way to the infirmary he'd awoken in so many weeks ago. He just prayed that she was actually there.

Skidding around a corner, Naruto's steps faltered as a thought hit him. The collar hadn't activated. Why hadn't it activated with him this far from the remote? ' _That bastard!_ ' he thought in irritation. Why the hell hadn't Sasuke told him he could move within the castle without the need of the remote? That asshole!

The urge to turn around and march right back to his room to strangle Sasuke washed over the fox, but he quickly pushed the feeling aside when he remembered the state that jackass was currently in. _'Later_ ,' he promised as he picked up his pace again.

Bursting into the medical room Naruto was relieved to see the blond doctor sitting at a desk grinding some plants up into a stone bowl. "Granny!" he cried, scaring the older woman out of her seat, "Come quick!"

Tsunade looked at the panicked male and smacked him upside the head in irritation. "Calm down brat and tell me what's the matter."

Naruto rubbed the back of his aching head and took a calming breath, "Teme won't wake up. I think he's sick. I didn't know what else to do."

Tsunade frowned and grabbed her medical bag. It took Naruto a moment to realize that she had left the room. He quickly followed behind her.

It only took a few minutes to get back to the bedroom with Naruto and Tsunade rushing their steps. Tsunade knelt next to Sasuke's still form as soon as she entered the room, checking his vitals. Naruto couldn't help but hover worriedly behind her, noticing that the Uchiha hadn't moved since he left.

Naruto wasn't used to illness. It was very rare that Jinchūriki got ill since their chakra kept their immune system strong, and when they did get sick it was either sniffles from allergies or a rare deadly disease because of a mutation within their blood (but those Jinchūriki often stayed isolated within their homes so Naruto had no contact with them). It was true that growing up, the human kids would occasionally come to school with mild colds, but anything more than that and their parents would keep them home. Personally, Naruto had never been sick and he couldn't even remember the last time Iruka had had a cold (the human had an extremely strong immune system).

Naruto bit his lip as he watched the doctor administer a drug with a syringe into Sasuke's forearm.

"Help me get him up," Tsunade ordered as she replaced the bottle of acetaminophen back into her bag. Naruto nodded and picked Sasuke's limp body up to move him to his bed.

"Will he be okay?" he finally asked once the Uchiha was tucked comfortably into bed.

Tsunade sighed and cracked her neck, "Yeah, don't worry so much. Unfortunately this is pretty normal for this dumb brat." At Naruto's questioning eyebrow raise, Tsunade continued, "He's always had a weak immune system, even as a kid. So that, plus his poor circulation and all the damn stress he's always under causes him to get sick often. This fever is pretty bad though."

She looked down at the sleeping teen whose breathing had started to even out now that the medication began to kick in. "You did a good job coming to me. If you had waited longer then his brain would have fried like an egg," the doctor gave a small smile and looked up to the blond, only to notice him still staring at the comatose patient.

Naruto absently nodded his head when Tsunade told him to keep Sasuke in bed for the next few days and to keep him hydrated. She would inform the staff to bring him soup and other warm liquids, as well as tell Fugaku that Sasuke was under doctor's orders to not do any work for the next few days. Naruto couldn't help but wonder how much the older Uchiha would care about the doctor's orders or his son's condition.

"I gave him something to help lower the temperature and help with any pain he may be in, but I'll leave some pills in case he needs them. He can take them every four hours if needed, but that dose I gave him should last a while. Call for me if he gets any worse," Tsunade instructed Naruto before turning and exiting the room.

Naruto heard the door shut behind the doctor, but remained where he was for a few minutes longer. Now that the raven was settled, Naruto began to wonder why he had freaked out so badly. Sure he wasn't used to illness, and he and Sasuke had become…well not really friends, but _friendlier_ towards each other in their time spent together, and it was true that the young Uchiha was the only person available for Naruto to talk to. Still, that was no reason for Naruto to panic the way he had.

Sighing, Naruto decided that he didn't want to think about this any longer, so he moved around Sasuke's bed and climbed onto his small cot to read his book. It looked like 'outside time' would have to be put on hold.

* * *

A low groan met Naruto's ears causing him to look up from his reading. He looked over to see Sasuke's face scrunch up a little before his eyes fluttered open. Naruto watched as the Uchiha's dark eyes moved around trying to get his bearings before they closed again. Another groan left Sasuke's pale lips before Naruto set his book down and got up to lean over the sick man.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto questioned softly. He winced when his voice startled Sasuke back to wakefulness.

"Wha' happened?" Sasuke mumbled as his eyes tried to focus on the ball of blond sunlight hovering over him. All he could remember was getting up with a blistering headache to stumble to the bathroom half asleep, but he couldn't remember making it back to bed after relieving himself.

Naruto sighed in relief when the raven finally answered him after so many hours of silence. "You collapsed with a heavy fever and have been unconscious for about five hours. Granny Tsunade said your weak immune system and stress got you sick."

Sasuke glared at the blond in annoyance, "'m not weak," he mumbled.

Naruto couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips, because the glare the Uchiha was directing at him was the most pathetic thing he had ever seen. Not only was Sasuke's face still flushed, but his hair was wild from sleep. There was also the fact that he still seemed to be half asleep and lacked the ability to talk clearly with his brain muddled. His laughter only annoyed the Uchiha further, making his glare look even more like a pout.

"Shuttup, Dobe," Sasuke grumbled. He felt terrible. Sasuke couldn't help but think that a hangover felt better than this. At least with a hangover he didn't feel so hot. A chill ran through his body making him shiver.

Naruto noticed the raven's shivering and frowned in concern, "You okay?"

"Cold," the Uchiha responded, snuggling deeper into his blankets.

"I think there's extra blankets in the closet," Naruto got up and moved to the closet in search of said blankets. He didn't know how Sasuke could possibly be cold, he felt like he was a million degrees when Naruto had last checked his forehead. But then again, the fox didn't know much about fevers or human illnesses. Grabbing an armful of blankets, Naruto returned to the ill Uchiha.

"Want some water?" Naruto asked once he had laid the blankets out on the bed.

Sasuke nodded, his throat did feel really dry and he was pretty sure his lips were beginning to crack. He didn't know why the blond was being so caring towards him, but he wasn't going to complain. If Naruto wanted to play nurse than Sasuke wasn't going to stop him; in fact, if Sasuke's brain wasn't currently fried mush he would be having fantasies about the blond in a sexy nurse's costume.

Naruto brought a glass of water over to his patient and waited for him to sit up. He frowned when Sasuke tried to sit up only to groan, clutch his head, and fall back in bed again, lightly panting with his eyes clenched shut. Setting the glass on the bedside table, Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Here, let me help you."

"No," Sasuke brushed Naruto's hand off, not opening his eyes against the pounding in his head, "I can do it myself."

"Stop being so stubborn _,_ Teme!" Naruto shouted in annoyance. Seeing Sasuke cringe, he realized he probably shouldn't be yelling around him at the moment. "Sorry," he sighed sheepishly, "just, stop being such a baby and let me help you."

Sasuke grit his teeth together. He wasn't being a baby… "Fine," he ground out through clenched teeth.

Naruto smiled in triumph and helped the sulking man into sitting position, fluffing his pillows behind him. Sasuke accepted the water with a small nod of thanks and began to take sips of it.

Naruto nodded and went back to sitting on his cot. A few minutes passed with Sasuke drinking and Naruto silently reading. When Naruto finally looked up from his book he noticed that the Uchiha was once again asleep. Sighing, Naruto stood and took the half empty glass from Sasuke's limp fingers. He then moved some pillows out from behind Sasuke so he was reclining a bit more and tucked the blankets up around his shoulders so he would stay warm.

Hearing a light knock on the door, Naruto moved away from the sleeping Uchiha to answer it in hopes that lunch had arrived.

* * *

"And then the main guy crosses this magical bridge and finds himself in the past. He ends up in this one village that is on the brink of war and falls in love with this one chick and she goes back to his own time with him. There's also this witch that's out to destroy the world and this big plot that spans through time. I think it's all based off of an old fairytale or something," Naruto explained happily.

Sasuke had woken up an hour earlier and, having nothing to do, the two boys had started talking. Mainly Naruto needed to have some interaction, but Sasuke responded even though he was still out of it and soon they had a good thing going. They talked about the weather, food (mainly ramen), places they wanted to visit, and were now on literature.

Sasuke looked at the cover of the book he was holding. On it was a woman dressed in a white dress seemingly asleep amongst a garden of flowers. It looked extremely girly to him. Why the blond was reading it was beyond him. "Geeze _,_ Dobe, I asked what it was about, not for you to tell me the whole damn book."

Naruto scoffed, "Shut up, Teme, my description was so freaking vague that I didn't give anything away." A part of Naruto couldn't help but be a little happy that the Uchiha had kept some of his cocky personality through his illness. _'Man, I must be a masochist or something,'_ Naruto pondered as he looked at the young 's face was still flushed and he was obviously having trouble following some of their conversation, but at least he was trying. Naruto was thankful for that. It was really strange. Sasuke seemed more open than usual. Naruto could only assume it was because he couldn't think straight.

"It still sounds stupid," Sasuke tossed the book back to the blond and laid his head back on his pillows to rest more. Just talking for the past hour had taken a lot out of him and he could feel sleep pulling at him again.

Naruto caught it with a frown and placed it next to him on his cot. "Don't knock it till you try it. You'd probably like it. Fantasy is way better than those text books you have over there," he nodded his head over to the book shelves filled to the brim with said books.

"I already told you-" Sasuke began only to be cut off by Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah. 'Pointless nonsense,' I remember," Naruto quoted the Uchiha's statement from an earlier conversation about genre preference. He waved his hand in dismissal. "My dad always said that reading fiction would promote creative thinking and could help with stuff like art and even fighting," Naruto stated matter-of-factly. It was true too, Naruto was pretty sure that his father had created his '1000 Years of Pain' technique with inspiration from one of his porn books. It was gross to think about, but highly effective.

"Tell me about your family," Sasuke's mumbled words pulled Naruto out of his musing.

The fox's eyes widened in surprise. Sasuke had never asked him anything personal before. "What?" he questioned, not sure if he heard right.

"Your family," Sasuke said, settling himself more comfortably into his blankets, "tell me about them." Seeing Naruto look hesitant, Sasuke sighed, "Come on, Dobe. I'm not going to tell anyone."

Naruto took in Sasuke's half asleep expression and once again thought back to Temari's words. Was Sasuke really a good guy? Could Naruto trust him? Besides, even if he told him anything, would the Uchiha even remember anything once he recovered from his fever? Naruto was usually a pretty good judge of character, so he decided to humor the sick man.

"I have two dads," he began a little hesitantly. "They adopted me when I was born even though they were only fifteen and sixteen. They were students of my birth father and took me in when my parents died."

Sasuke remained silent as he listened to Naruto's story. He was surprised to hear that the blond had two fathers. Did that mean that he was ok with the idea of gay men? He hadn't exactly seemed disgusted by the idea when Sasuke had teased him over the last few weeks, but Naruto hadn't seemed too willing to accept his advances either. It was true that Sasuke hadn't really given the blond a reason to want to accept him, but now he wondered what the other man's feelings on the matter truly were. He hadn't actually thought about it before… Was Naruto even interested in men, or was his decision to get closer to the blond all for nothing?

Naruto bit his lip, wondering how to continue. He normally referred to Kakashi and Iruka as 'Dad' and 'Papa' but that might confuse the Uchiha, so he might have to refer to them by name. He wondered how many Kakashi and Irukas there were in Konoha. Besides, no one would think to look _within_ the Wall for his family, would they? No, he had already made his decision to tell Sasuke.

"Iruka, he's I guess what you would consider the 'mom' of the two of them," Naruto smiled as he thought of the brunet. "He's really kind and can see the love and joy in just about anything. He's the one who taught me how to cook and encouraged me to read a lot when I was younger. He had wanted to be a teacher growing up, but then I came along and he decided to put that dream on hold to look after me."

"Then there's Kakashi. He's a major pervert," Naruto laughed at Sasuke's raised eyebrow. "He's always reading pornos, but he's an amazing martial artist. Well, both my parents are, but Iruka doesn't train anymore. Anyways, Kakashi taught me how to control my chakra and how to fight. He's usually really laid back, but when he's in 'sensei mode' he gets pretty serious even though he doesn't put his book down." Naruto snorted in amusement as a memory surfaced, "This one time while Gaara and I were sparring, Kakashi started reading out loud from one of his book, like _really loud_. Anyways, as you can imagine, it distracted us. I fell and broke my nose, and Gaara tripped over _me_ and sprained his ankle… Kakashi said that we needed to be ready for _anything_ on the battlefield." He smiled as he thought of the ridiculous tactics his dad used to make him stronger and keep him safe.

"Who's Gaara?" Sasuke questioned, deciding to ignore the bizarre perverted teaching method of Naruto's father.

"Hm?" Naruto had honestly forgotten he was talking to someone who didn't know who he was talking about. He smiled as he thought of his childhood friend, "He's actually Temari's younger brother. We grew up together; that's how Temari and I know each other. He's my best friend in the whole world." He paused in thought, "In fact, you two would probably _hate_ each other because you're so much alike. He has the whole stoic 'approach me and I'll eat you' thing going on too, but you're more of an asshole than he will ever be," Naruto smirked at Sasuke's glare.

The mention of Temari's brother sparked a vague memory in Sasuke's mind but he pushed it aside. Sasuke couldn't help the jealousy that washed through him at seeing the loving smile that was on the blond Jinchūriki's face. He may be thinking irrationally with his fever induced brain, but Sasuke needed to know, so he voiced his question out loud, "Did you sleep with him?"

"Have you slept with Itachi?" Naruto questioned back.

The look of utter disgust that came upon the Uchiha's face was absolutely priceless. Naruto felt extremely satisfied. _'What a stupid question, Teme._ '

"Gaara and I grew up as brothers since we were two years old. So no, we have not and will _never_ sleep together. Not that it's any of your business." Naruto raised an eyebrow at the raven's pout. He wondered if the other man even knew that he was pouting. He had to say, he kind of liked this side of Sasuke. He had more facial expressions; it was pretty cute. Wait, not 'cute'… Funny. That was it. It was pretty funny.

"How'd your parents die?" Sasuke asked as his eyelids began to feel heavy.

Naruto shrugged, glad to be taken out of his thoughts, "My father drowned a few months before I was born and my mom died while giving birth to me. It's pretty unusual, but I think she was just heartbroken over losing her husband and refused to use her chakra to heal." Naruto couldn't feel mad at his birth mother for giving up on him, after all he had a great life and he loved his dads. Both his parents had told him stories about his biological parents and told him how much they had loved and wanted him, but alas, he couldn't change the past.

"My mom died too," Sasuke mumbled with his eyes closed.

Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise. He knew that Mrs. Uchiha had died of course, thanks to Temari, but he wasn't going to tell the raven that. Just as Sasuke never asking anything personal of Naruto, the raven had never shared anything of himself with the blond. Naruto didn't know why, but he didn't want to let this chance pass him by. "Oh?" he questioned, trying to sound nonchalant, even though on the inside his heart was beating like a drum.

"It's my fault she's dead."

It was spoken so quietly that Naruto had almost missed it, but he hadn't and he couldn't help the confused "What?" that escaped his lips as he looked at the pale boy lying in front of him.

Sasuke nodded and Naruto wondered if he was even fully awake and aware of what he was saying. "It was my tenth birthday. I had insisted that we go to the beach. My father had to be in court and Itachi was sick with the flu so they couldn't go. Instead of postponing the trip so we could all go together, I insisted that my mother take me anyway. I was a spoilt brat," Sasuke scoffed. His eyebrows knitted together as he remembered that fateful day long ago. A frown creased his pale lips as he continued, "Since it's such a long way to the nearest ocean, my mother and I traveled by carriage with a few armed guards for protection. We were only about an hour outside of the city when we were attacked."

Naruto frowned, knowing where this story was going and not liking it one bit, but Sasuke wasn't done talking. His voice was strangely devoid of any emotion, even though the expressions on his face spoke differently. Naruto had a funny feeling that Sasuke didn't even remember that Naruto was there, making it feel like he was invading on something private.

"I don't know how many there were, but my mother threw me from the carriage once she realized there was no escape. I landed in a ditch and hit my head on a rock… When I woke up, everyone was dead and the bandits were gone with our carriage and horses. I didn't know what to do, so, like an idiot, I just sat there. A few hours later some passing merchants found me and took me home."

Realizing that Sasuke was done with his story, Naruto frowned, "Sasuke, it's not your fault. You were just a kid; you couldn't have known you would be attacked."

"You're wrong," Sasuke shook his head in denial of the blond's words. He had heard similar words come out of Itachi's mouth over the years, but he knew better. His father had taught him better. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to push away the pain that the memories brought him. Why was he thinking about this again?

Naruto watched the way Sasuke began to curl in on himself, the way his arms wrapped around his torso to claw at his back. Before he knew what he was doing, Naruto grabbed the older man's arms and pinned them to his sides. "Is this why you think it's your fault?" he demanded. "The scars on your back? Did your father give them to you as punishment for your mother's death? Does he _still_ punish you for it?"

Naruto growled in frustration when Sasuke refused to even open his eyes, all he did was turn his head to the side in silent stubbornness. Naruto didn't care that Sasuke's face was still flushed with a fever; he was determined to get answers out of the quiet man. "Dammit, Uchiha, _answer_ me!"

"They're my _gift_ ," Sasuke growled out through clenched teeth, finally cracking his tired eyes open to glare at the offending blond.

Naruto looked at the human below him in utter bewilderment. What had he just said? Gift? What the hell did that mean? "What?"

Sasuke huffed in annoyance and tried to shove the Jinchūriki off him, but was unable to in his weakened state. Taking the hint, Naruto removed himself and moved to his cot to await clarification. Sasuke closed his eyes again and took a deep breath, suddenly feeling overheated and dizzy.

"They're my birthday gift," he stated. "I get a new one every year as a reminder to not be so selfish." Sasuke knew he sounded crazy, but it was true. He deserved to have those scars. He had gotten his mother and those guards killed because he was a stubborn brat who had thrown a temper tantrum until he got his way. _Those_ scars he earned; _those_ scars he could forgive his father for. "The other, smaller ones," a small smirk came to his face while thinking of the lashings he had received as punishment for humiliating Fugaku in public, "I pretty much asked for."

Naruto gaped at the human male. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was disgusting. It was _insane_. Deciding push away the comment about the smaller scars that the young Uchiha had supposedly 'asked for', Naruto clenched his fists as he thought of the raised, longer gashes that ran along the pale boy's back. Uncontrollable anger rolled through Naruto, first towards Sasuke for accepting this type of punishment so willingly, then towards Fugaku who had obviously warped the boy's mind so much over the years to the point of thinking he could have stopped such a tragedy from happening. The whole situation was so unjust that Naruto felt sick to his stomach as rage burned deep within him.

Sasuke's breathing had evened out and Naruto wondered if he had finally fallen asleep. Moving from his cot, Naruto gently placed his palm against the silent human's forehead to check the temperature. It still felt really warm; he would have to force Sasuke to take some medicine once he awoke again. Naruto let his fingers move along Sasuke's temple to brush against his flushed, clammy cheek. He was surprised at how smooth the skin felt against his finger tips, much smoother than his own scarred cheeks. Naruto quickly pulled his hand away when Sasuke inhaled deeply and his eyes fluttered open realizing he had unintentionally fallen asleep.

Hazy obsidian eyes stared into wide blue for a moment before Sasuke finally spoke in a tired sounding voice. "How'd you get these scars?"

Naruto's eyes widened further when he felt fingers lightly brush over his cheek. When had he moved so close? His face was only about a foot away from the Sasuke's and now the sick boy was lightly brushing his thumb over one of the whisker marks that adorned Naruto's cheek while his dark eyes followed the movement. Naruto couldn't stop his cheeks from warming in embarrassment, but for some reason he didn't pull back from Sasuke's touch. A strange fluttering feeling formed in his stomach.

"Um," he laughed nervously and scratched his other cheek, "it's actually a really stupid story."

"Hn," Sasuke dropped his hand and waited the blond to tell him anyway.

Naruto couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at the loss of contact. He frowned at his own thoughts, quickly pushed them aside, and decided to lean back a little bit to put some distance between himself and Sasuke.

"No, seriously it's stupid and not very interesting," Naruto tried again, feeling a little embarrassed. Sasuke looked thoroughly unimpressed. Naruto sighed. "Fine," he grumbled. "When I was three I stole Gaara's favorite teddy bear from him and he attacked me to get it back."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blond's words and Naruto shrugged.

"He used to have anger issues and apparently his claws were really sharp that day. Anyways, in his attempt to get it back he lunged at me and clawed my face." Naruto held up both his hands like he was grabbing someone's face and drawing his clawless fingers across their cheeks. "Since I didn't have access to my chakra yet I couldn't heal properly, hence the scars. If you look close enough on my left cheek you can see where his pinky left a mark too. It's faint, but it's there." Naruto leaned in close so Sasuke could get a better look at his scars only to find his dark eyes closed again. ' _Oh, he must have fallen asleep again_ ,' he mused as he took in the pale man's relaxed features.

"Idiot," Sasuke mumbled, his breath ghosting over Naruto's face due to their closeness.

Naruto glanced down to see the corners of Sasuke's thin lips slightly turned upwards in a very little smile. Not a smirk, but a smile; Naruto could tell the difference due to the lack of arrogance on the man's face. He couldn't help the smile that came to his own lips or small laugh as he pulled away, "Bastard."

* * *

The next day found the two teens sitting quietly eating their lunch. Naruto leaned over the food trolley parked in front of his cot, stuffing his face with a warm grilled cheese sandwich. Sasuke reclined against his pillows slowly drinking the broth of his chicken soup, cringing every time he swallowed. He had woken up that morning covered in sweat, his fever having broken sometime during the night, but now he suffered from a terrible sore throat and a bad cough that would often catch him unaware. He was more aware than he had been the previous day, less tired, but feeling just as crappy.

Cringing again with another swallow, Sasuke looked up from his bowl when his bedroom door suddenly burst open to reveal his brother.

Itachi casually strolled into the room dumped a large bag on the end of Sasuke's bed. He ignored the small growl that escaped the blond as he approached. He knew the Jinchūriki was unsettled by him, but that didn't matter at the moment. "I hear you got yourself sick again," he frowned at his baby brother in disapproval. Moving to the head of the bed, he reached forward and placed his hand of Sasuke's forehead to check for a fever.

Sasuke frowned at his brother and swatted his hand away in annoyance. "I'm fine. It's just a cold," his voice came out as a wheezing whisper much to his annoyance.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, completely unconvinced, "Uh huh. Well, since you've become an invalid I've brought you something." At his brother's annoyed glare, Itachi smirked and gestured towards the bag he had left at the foot of the bed.

"What," Sasuke swallowed with some difficulty, grimacing slightly as pain filled his throat, "what is it?"

"See for yourself," Itachi smirked but made no move to bring the bag closer.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He really didn't want to move and now his stupid brother was playing games with him. He spared a glance over to Naruto to see him looking at them in amusement. Apparently the blond thought that their 'brotherly bonding' was funny. "Open it," Sasuke ordered, feeling even more annoyed.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before shrugging and getting up from his cot. Leaning over the bed, he stretched out an arm and pulled the heavy bag towards him.

Sasuke suppressed the urge to sigh in disappointment when tan skin was once again was covered up by the blond's shirt. He had been enjoying the view when it had ridden up as the male had stretched across his bed (a position he wanted to see more of); but alas, it had quickly come to an end. Yup, with his fever gone he was definitely thinking much clearer. Why had he gotten the blond clothes again? That was a stupid idea…

Naruto peered into the bag and reached in to pull out a large box. He looked at the picture on the box and read the title in confusion before turning it to face Sasuke so he could see too.

Sasuke frowned, "What the hell is that?"

"It's a game console," Itachi stated.

Naruto looked back in the bag to see a small pile of game cases. He pulled them out and started looking through the colorful titles. They ranged from cutesy cartoon looking games to realistic shooters. They all looked so interesting. Naruto had never seen anything like them before. In fact, he didn't even know how they worked. It was another one of those human technologies that the Jinchūriki simply couldn't afford. He was only vaguely aware of the Uchiha brothers' conversation.

"And what am I supposed to do with it?" Sasuke questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Play it," Itachi stated as if Sasuke was a moron, "all the kids your age are doing it nowadays."

"That's stupid," Sasuke crossed his arms in annoyance. "I don't have time to sit around and play games. Besides, it's for kids."

Itachi smirked and poked Sasuke's forehead with his middle and pointer finger, "Foolish little brother, _you_ are a kid. Besides, you're sick and shouldn't be working."

Sasuke growled, swatting the offending hand away from his forehead again and opened his mouth to tell off his aggravation sibling when he was interrupted.

"It says you need a TV for it to work," Naruto pouted as he read the back of the console box.

Itachi's smirk intensified, "Sasuke has a television, so that won't be a problem."

Naruto's bright blue eyes widened as he looked at Sasuke, "Really?" At Sasuke's reluctant nod, the blond leaned forward, clutching the bundle of games to his chest. "Can we play?" he asked excitedly, "Please?"

Itachi's smirk grew into a mischievous grin, "Yeah, come on Otouto. Your little pet wants you to _play_ with him. You don't want to disappoint him, do you? After all he did say 'please'." He took in Sasuke's blank stare in amusement. It was clear that his words were having a lot of affect on his little brother. It was almost as if his intelligent brain was short circuiting (something that didn't happen very often). It was hilarious. Oh the joys of brotherhood. Besides, laughter was so rare in the Uchiha household nowadays, so Itachi had to take advantage of it where he could. Time for the final blow; "You could even say he's _begging_ for it."

Sasuke's dick twitched as he thought of all the things he could imagine the blond in front of him begging him to do to him. His dick began to harden as he became lost in his fantasy, completely oblivious of the stares he was receiving as he zoned out. He thought of all the begging 'pleases' Naruto could be asking him for as he slammed him into this very mattress. Of all the 'games' they could play together. Of all-

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of his fantasy's voice. He blinked a few times to clear his head and focused on the blond, who cocked his head to the side in confusion. Sasuke resisted the urge to lunge at the whiskered male, because he looked so freaking adorable at the moment and he wasn't even trying.

"What?" Sasuke grunted, unhappy that he had been caught in a day dream.

"Can we?" Naruto prompted again, holding up one of his many games.

Sasuke grunted again, "Fine, whatever."

Naruto smiled happily and bounced on the end of the bed.

"You have to set it up though," Sasuke stated. Still feeling annoyed about the whole ordeal.

"Ok!" Naruto exclaimed as he began to tear the console box open with no finesse whatsoever.

"Excellent," Itachi's comment pulled Sasuke's attention towards him as he made his way towards the door. "I hope you feel better, Otouto. Have fun playing." He pulled the door open preparing to leave, but stopped before exiting. Smirking, he looked back to Sasuke, "Oh, and make sure you wear protection."

The door slammed shut as a pillow hit it. "Bastard," Sasuke growled. He looked over towards Naruto who was still happily tearing wrapping off of electronic software. ' _Fuuuck, I want him so bad_ ,' he inwardly groaned. Realizing that he was still sporting a minor erection, Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to focus on something else until it was time to interact with Naruto again.

"Where's your TV, Teme?" Naruto questioned once he finished unwrapping everything.

Sasuke sighed and shifted in his reclined position. "See that cord? Pull that." He pointed to a thin rope that was hanging next to the side of the large Uchiha flag at the head of his bed.

Naruto nodded and did as told. The flag lifted up, revealing a large flat screen TV and shelves built into the wall. "Wow," he gaped as he looked through the collection of movies. The TV was _huge_! He had one at home, but that thing was like a foot in diameter in all directions and only got local channels, but _this_ was a thing of wonder. "How come you never showed me this before?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I forgot about it. I don't use it very often."

"What about these?" Naruto questioned, pointing at the movies.

Sasuke frowned, "I received most of those from admirers while I was in school. The girls there knew I didn't like sweets so they started giving me other gifts. They knew I practiced martial arts, so movies eventually became the norm. Some aren't that bad, though I haven't watched most of them."

Naruto's eyes widened once he realized they were movies about martial arts. His fingers itched to go through them and force the teme to watch them with him. ' _No, game thingy first_ ,' his brain reminded him. "I'm totally going to kick your ass at this game, by the way," he stated with a grin.

Sasuke smirked at the challenge, "I'd like to see you try _,_ Dobe _._ "

* * *

It turned out they were both pretty terrible. Naruto had insisted that they start with a side platform fighting game and they soon discovered that Naruto's button mashing evenly matched Sasuke's precise combo moves since neither boy had any experience.

After a few rounds of running their characters off the map and into walls, they tried to play the story mode and immediately got annihilated by the system's computer. They had to play for a full hour before they were able to get through the first level.

Deciding to move on to something that might cause Sasuke's headache to lessen (Naruto kept yelling at the TV) they decided to put in a different game. This one was more family friendly, with little animated characters moving around a game board to occasionally stop to play a mini game.

The game seemed really stupid to Sasuke, but Naruto insisted that they play it. He had to admit (not out loud of course) that it was kind of fun. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto struck the same pose as his character and copied his apparent catch phrase. Honestly, the Jinchūriki was such a child. ' _A super sexy, yummy, fuckable child..._ _Ok, scratch that, those two words don't belong in the same sentence. But still, very fuckable,'_ Sasuke thought with a smirk. He took a moment to let his eyes molest the body relaxing next to him.

They had moved all of his pillows to the foot of his large bed and were now both leaning against them as they stared at the TV, wasting the day away by repeatedly killing computerized characters. Naruto looked perfectly content as he reclined against the navy cushions, one long leg stretched out in front of him while the other was casually bent up at the knee. His hands were resting lazily in his lap as they cradled his controller.

"HA!" Naruto's loud shout nearly caused Sasuke to jump, startling him out of his revere.

Sasuke turned his gaze to the screen to see that Naruto had just won the latest mini game that they had apparently started without his knowing. "Hn, let's play something else."

Naruto snorted, "You're just being a sore loser because you're not in first place."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blond's challenging smirk, "It's a kid's game and it's getting boring."

Naruto rolled his eyes and held his hands up in mock surrender, "Fine, fine, then what do you suggest."

Sasuke could feel the corner of his eye twitch in irritation. He didn't like the condescending tone the Jinchūriki was using. He wasn't being a sore loser, it was just hard to concentrate being sick and all… Grabbing a random game that had realistic looking graphics, Sasuke held it up for Naruto's approval.

Naruto took the game, looking over the cover before turning it over and reading the description on the back. He raised an eyebrow, looking up at Sasuke, "It's a first person shooter."

"And?"

"I've never shot a gun," Naruto argued with a frown.

Sasuke scoffed, "So? It's just a game."

"Have you?" Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Have I what?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blond's weird behavior.

"Fired a gun," Naruto said slowly as if the answer was obvious.

That tic in the corner of his eye was back. "Of course, all Uchihas are trained in multiple forms of combat. But again, it's just a game."

"Keh, whatever." With an overly dramatic sigh Naruto peeled himself off the bed and changed out the disks. Plopping himself back in his self designated spot, both boys waited for the menu to start up.

* * *

' _Where is he?_ ' Sasuke wondered as his narrowed eyes scanned the landscape in search for his prey. He breathed slowly as he moved behind a large metal structure that may or may not have once been part of a space craft. The adrenaline rush he felt allowed him to hear the blood rushing through his veins as his heart beat sporadically in his ribcage.

' _I have to calm down_ ,' he thought, taking a deep breath to steady his nerves. He needed to keep a clear head if he was going to survive this thing. Feeling like he had regained enough control over his heart rate, Sasuke peered around the corner and looked through the scope of his trusty sniper rifle once again scanning the area for his opponent.

" _BANG! AARGG!_ " Sasuke's character crumpled to the ground, dead as a doornail. Sasuke blinked as the camera zoomed out over his dead body, allowing him to see Naruto's character run away with shot gun cradled happily against his chest.

"Suck it!" Naruto cheered happily as his laughter filled the room.

"Well, if you insist," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wha-?" Before he could finish his sentence the young Uchiha was lunging towards him. In his surprise, Naruto 'eeped' and threw his body to the far side of the bed, clenching his eyes closed.

" _BANG! AARGG!_ ' _REVENGE',"_ the deep voice of the game's narrator rang through the otherwise quiet room.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he bolted upright staring at the TV where his character was a limp heap on the ground. Sasuke's character was standing over him, tea bagging him. Naruto turned wide eyes on the Uchiha who had a satisfied smirk on his face. "What the _fuck_ , Teme?!"

"Pay more attention to your surroundings, Dobe," Sasuke taunted as Naruto's character responded and he once again killed him.

Naruto sputtered in indignation, "You cheated!"

Sasuke snorted, about to protest the blond's accusations, when suddenly a coughing fit overwhelmed his body. Leaning over his legs, the young Uchiha proceeded to hack up a lung.

Once he was sure Sasuke wasn't dying, Naruto paused the game before continuing, "And I'm totally aware of my surroundings. I could kick your ass in a real fight any day."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat, "Is that a challenge?"

Naruto grinned, "Hell yeah, I've been wanting to beat your sorry ass since I met you."

"Hn," Sasuke could think of other things he wanted to do with Naruto's ass since they met, but decided to keep it to himself for now. "Fine," he said instead, "Once I recover, we can spar." Reaching across the bed, Sasuke pushed the pause button on Naruto's controller so they could resume the game.

Naruto's grin widened, "You're on." Sparring again would be good, not only would it relieve some stress, it would also help keep him in shape. He couldn't become a fat house cat, or fox in his case, while he was held captive.

As they continued playing their game, Naruto's mind refused to stay focused on the characters and their weapons. Instead his mind wandered back to his reaction to Sasuke's earlier words. Why the hell had he reacted that way when he thought the Uchiha was finally making a move on him? Why hadn't he fought back? And why had his heart been beating so fast?

* * *

 ** _A.N.-_** _Whew, done! So, Naruto if finally starting to feel things. It's about time, right? While I was writing this chapter I was like "Holy crap Sasuke is really screwed up!"… Yeah… Way more than I originally planned, but I like how it came out so I left it. As for the video games, I felt like I was writing blasphemy, because they were all from all different systems… but since I didn't name any, then it didn't really matter. Oh, and if you really didn't like the whole video games playing thing then don't worry cause they won't be doing it again. It just wanted it for the 'suck it' line :P_

 _Just as a side note, the book they were talking about is Enchanted by Orson Scott Card. It's awesome and I did a really, really bad job with Naruto's summary… I'm a really slow reader, but I finished that book in like two days since I couldn't put it down. Check it out if you get a chance!_

 _If anyone is wondering why Sasuke decided to get so share-y, well it needed to happen sometime so why not now? Hope everyone enjoyed it. Let me know!_

 ** _Note to Guest reviewer-_** _To_ _the guest who left the awesome long review concerning the scene in the last chapter as well as Itachi's reaction towards Fugaku's violence against Sasuke. First of all, I included the scene with the tiger Jinchuriki not only to continue to expand upon my universe, but also because up until this point Sasuke has been seen as a total asshole. I wanted to show that Sasuke could act civil to the 'pets' of the castle even if he didn't technically need to. Sasuke just brushed off the girls apology instead of snapping at her, which says a lot in my opinion. Secondly, I really wish I could PM you in the matter of Itachi, however since I can't then I will have to tell you to wait for future chapters. Things will be explained. However, if you don't like the answers given once they are revealed then I wouldn't be hurt if you stopped reading my story. Until that point in time, I must remind you that Itachi and Sasuke barely see each other. They meet once a week at court, once a week at dinner (for maybe an hour), and once in a while when Itachi comes to Sasuke's room to bug him. That's it. And during all of those times, excluding the private bedroom time, Sasuke has his blank mask on. So thank you for your review and for your concern! Please sign in next time so we may discuss things at length.  
_

 _Next chapter- New character! Until next time!_


	15. Chapter 15 Webs of Confusion

**_A.N.-_** _Hello again! Who's ready for a little fun?!  
_

 ** _Warning!-_** _Citrus! Woot! It's green, but it's about time! Ok, so I wrote this particular scene back when I posted chapter 4 and I had no idea where it was going to come in, so I'm so glad that it's here now!_

 _Beta'd by_ _ **TreeStar**_

 _R &R and Enjoy!_

 **That Time I Went Down Fighting**

15\. Webs of Confusion

They were doing it again. Twelve year old Naruto scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, a pout puffing out his chubby cheeks. _Why_ were they doing it again? Blue eyes narrowed into a glare. This was getting ridiculous.

Just look at them, sitting there on that dock all cozy, without a care in the world. They were _flirting_. He could see it. The way she leaned towards him with that coy smile of hers, and he would respond, causing her to blush deeply. It was making him sick. They were gross!

His glare intensified and he pursed his lips in annoyance.

"Calm down," came a lazy, slightly muffled voice from his left.

Naruto looked towards said voice to see Kakashi sitting precariously on a fence, orange porno book open in front of his masked face as he continued to read.

"No," Naruto stubbornly continued to pout.

Kakashi just sighed, turning another page in his book, "They're just talking."

"Keh," Naruto scoffed in disbelief, "Like I care." The young boy stood up, dusted off his bright orange jump suit, and looked over the silver-haired man's shoulder to try to read the pages of his book. The letters looked like they were moving, and when he did manage to read some of the words he promptly forgot what they said. ' _Weird_.' He shrugged it off and looked back to the pair on the dock, his glare returned.

"You're jealous," Kakashi stated, still not looking up from his book.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed, "I am not! I don't even like Sakura-chan!" He looked over to the young pink-haired girl who had somehow become his teammate.

"I never said you did," Kakashi chuckled and turned a page.

Naruto's gaze drifted to the brunet male next to Sakura before he quickly turned his glare on his father-turned team leader. He didn't like that statement one bit. Fed up with the whole situation, Naruto decided that he was just going to do what he did best. Prank. A mischievous smirk came to his whiskered face. Those two were _awfully_ close to the edge of the dock, and looked _awfully thirsty_.

Using his awesome academy acquired ninja skills, Naruto crept up behind his unsuspecting teammates. His small hands itched to reach out and shove the two youths into the icy water. In all honesty it wasn't going to be his best prank… ok, so it wasn't a prank at all, it was just plain mean, but that didn't stop the blond from rethinking his plan.

He drew right up behind the pair…and tripped. With a yelp of surprise Naruto fell past his surprised teammates and off the dock into the water.

Surprisingly, the water wasn't cold like he had expected it to be. In fact, it didn't even feel wet, but that didn't stop him from feeling like he couldn't breathe as he slowly sank to the bottom in surprised shock. Once he realized that he would drown if he didn't try to resurface, Naruto kicked his feet and quickly broke the surface of the water with a gasp. Finding it unusually hard to stay afloat, Naruto began to sink again, but before his head went under, his arm was grabbed and he was yanked harshly out of the water.

"Hurry it up moron," an annoyed voice mumbled in his ear.

Naruto turned to find Sasuke lying next to him. The brunet looked to be about fifteen and thoroughly annoyed. Naruto noticed that they were now lying on a beach, their legs still in the water lapping at the shore, and for some reason Sasuke was pushed up against him.

"W-what are you doing?" Naruto stuttered out. He felt his cheeks heating up. Wait, what? Why were his cheeks heating up? That didn't make any sense.

Sasuke stared at him like he was some kind of idiot, "Making sure the guards don't see us so we can get to the target. Now shut up and pay attention." With that, he turned his gaze ahead of them to peer through some plants that Naruto hadn't seen a moment ago.

' _Right, the mission,_ ' now Naruto remembered. Team seven had been sent on a mission to take down a target that had been…doing something bad…dang it, why couldn't he remember? He remembered the briefing with the Hokage, but for some reason the details of the mission were hazy. It didn't matter; all he needed to know was that he and Sasuke were creeping up the east side of the compound via the lake, while Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan entered through the west. This was a fairly high ranking mission for the fifteen year olds and they were determined to follow it though without a hitch.

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts by Sasuke nudging him in the side, "It's clear, let's go." The raven was up and running in a low crouch before Naruto even realized what he had even said.

"Crap," Naruto quickly scurried to his feet and followed Sasuke. He watched his teammate move past a small garden and disappear through a doorway in the side of the building. "Wait," Naruto called quietly to Sasuke. He rushed forward and pushed the door open to follow after the stealthy ninja.

He blinked a few times to clear his vision. The room he entered was much brighter than it had been outside and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. He was standing in his dining room, except it wasn't his dining room (a part of him knew that but chose to ignore that fact), and sitting at the dinner table was his family. Kakashi, Iruka, and Gaara turned to him and smiled. Naruto smiled back, he was so happy to see them.

"Hey Naruto, took you long enough," Gaara teased and gestured towards the empty chair next to him.

Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Well come and sit, before dinner gets cold," Iruka insisted. Naruto suddenly noticed that the table was covered with a large assortment of food. He nodded and hurriedly moved to sit with his family.

"Oh wait," Iruka called, halting Naruto's progress, "where's Sasuke?"

Naruto frowned, "What?"

Gaara turned to him with a raised brow, "Yeah, where is he? You said he was coming tonight."

"Uh," Naruto had no idea what was going on. Why would his family be asking about Sasuke? They didn't even know him, did they? What was going on? He opened his mouth to ask them, but was interrupted by his silver-haired dad.

"He's down the hall, go get him," the wolf told him.

Naruto nodded dumbly and got up from his seat.

He went back to the door he had entered through and found himself in a torch lit hallway. _'What the hell?'_ This wasn't the hall in his house. Naruto frowned and moved towards the far wall to trace the weird grooves carved into the grey stone walls of the cave. He turned around to go back the way he came, but the door was gone.

He turned and headed down the hall, he had to find Sasuke. "Sasuke?" he called, only receiving his own echo as an answer. He picked up his pace and soon found himself running down the seemingly endless hallway. "SASUKE?!" He yelled as he felt panic take over his senses.

Where was he?! Why had he left? How could he have just left like that?! They were _teammates_. _Friends_. And he just left. He just- wait, what? No, weren't they on a mission? Or… by the water, on a dock? What about his family and dinner? What was going on? Why couldn't he think straight?

Naruto's mind was a jumble, trying to overwrite old memories with new ones as they were being created without any context. He knew things, but he didn't. If he focused too hard on anything for too long it just got more jumbled, so he just did what he usually did in these situations, he stopped thinking about it and just let it play out.

"Sasuke?" he called again when he saw a bright light at the end of the hallway. He skidded to a halt as he emerged into a half-collapsed dome shaped underground room. Bright sunlight streamed through the giant hole in the roof and there, standing on the grassy surface, was Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called to his lost teammate. He took in the eighteen year old's appearance (knowing that his own body had aged to match that of his friend's), his open white shirt, black pants, and thick purple obi. _'What the hell is he wearing,_ ' Naruto silently wondered as Sasuke turned his cold gaze on him.

"You shouldn't have come," Sasuke deep voice drifted down through the opening in the roof and bounced around the inside of the domed room.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What?"

Suddenly Sasuke was gone. Naruto blinked and took a step back in surprise only to bump into a hard chest. Startled, he began to turn around, only to have arms circle around his waist, pinning his back to that warm chest. He looked down to see pale arms around his orange clad midsection.

"Wha-?" he began to question again, but cut off with a gasp when moisture crept along the side of his neck. It took him a moment to realize that the feeling against his sensitive skin was a tongue and his eyes widened in shock.

 _'What's going on!?'_ Had Sasuke just licked him? Wait, was he still licking him?! Yeah, yeah he was. "S-Sasuke," Naruto stuttered out as his face once again heated, in anger, embarrassment, or something else, he wasn't sure.

"Shut up, Dobe," the raven ordered, before biting Naruto's earlobe.

Naruto hissed in pain. His breath hitched and butterflies went wild in his stomach when Sasuke started sucking on the wound to sooth the pain.

Naruto shivered when hands (that he _knew_ should have been cold, but oddly weren't) made their way into his shirt. They brushed against his abdomen and moved up to play with his nipples. _'Ok, now's definitely the time to stop this,_ ' Naruto thought as he watched the pale hands move around under his shirt. But he didn't move. He didn't know why, he just couldn't. He didn't know if he just didn't care enough to or if his body was just not following his commands, but Naruto didn't stop the Uchiha as he continued to grope him.

Naruto let out a small moan as his nipple was pinched, and then twisted by slender fingers. He let his head fall to the side as his neck continued getting assaulted by kisses and licks. He couldn't handle this. He could admit it, he was weak. He had never let anyone touch him like this before and now that someone finally was, he wasn't going to stop the advancement. Even if it was some asshole he couldn't stand most of the time.

Another shiver wracked his body when one of those skilled hands moved lower and dipped below the waistline of his pants. When had those gotten unbuttoned? Oh well, nothing made sense here anyways.

As if to prove that point, Sasuke spoke in a husky voice that Naruto hadn't heard before, "Let's do something about these clothes, shall we?" Suddenly, Naruto's clothes were gone. Luckily, he wasn't standing in front of a classroom full of his peers, but still in that broken down cave lair with Sasuke behind him. "That's better." Naruto could feel Sasuke's smirk as the raven pressed his lips against the spot right below his ear.

Naruto opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a hand wrapping around his hard erection. He gasped and looked down to see his dark red member encircled by a pale hand. That hand didn't stay idle for long, however, and Naruto couldn't take his eyes off of it as it began to move up and down his shaft in slow steady swipes.

On the occasional up-stroke Sasuke would swipe his thumb over the slit to collect the pre-cum before slightly twisting his wrist over the bulbous head and moving his hand back down. Naruto groaned as the pace got faster. It felt amazing.

He was being stimulated in so many spots: his neck, his nipples, and his dick. He was feeling a little overwhelmed, but in a good way. He felt pressure begin to coil in his lower stomach as Sasuke continued to work his magic.

"Like that, Na-ru-to?" Sasuke asked in that usual taunting voice of his that normally made Naruto see red, this time it just made Naruto shudder. He couldn't help but nod. It was then that he felt Sasuke grind against his backside, his own bare erection brushing against Naruto's tailbone.

"Oh gghh," Naruto grunted as he came into the raven's greedy hand.

* * *

Naruto woke with a half groan, his body twitching slightly. He sighed as his muscles relaxed into the mattress. He stared at the dark ceiling of his room for a few moments as he calmed his panting breaths. Slowly he lifted his blanket and looked down.

"What the fuck?" He ground out in bewilderment. How? Why? What the _fuck_ was wrong with him? He had just had a wet dream and actually came in his sleep. Not only that, he had had it about the last person he should be having it about. "What the fuck?" he questioned again as he slowly lifted himself off his cot and made his way to the bathroom, glad that it was a court day and Sasuke had already left.

Standing under the shower's spray, Naruto thought over everything that had happened over the past week. It had taken Sasuke a few days before he had felt well enough to leave his bed and make his way to his desk to start going through the paperwork that had piled up during his absence. While Naruto couldn't do anything for Sasuke's lingering cough, he could force the ill man to stay hydrated and to go to bed at a reasonable hour (not that Sasuke put up much of a fight) so Sasuke wouldn't prolong his illness, or make his symptoms worse.

Sasuke's illness wasn't what was eating at the fox though, it was Naruto's new reaction's to said raven that was worrying him. Naruto was finding himself feeling _comfortable_ around Sasuke, and honestly, that worried him because as far as he knew he was still a prisoner.

Naruto snorted to himself as he washed shampoo out of his hair. Of course he was still a prisoner, when would he have stopped being one? Just because he and the bastard had started acting like friends, it didn't mean anything special. That wasn't really the point anyways. He sighed to himself.

It turned out that Temari had been right. Sasuke wasn't that bad of a guy. In fact, Naruto couldn't help but find him kind of cool. Naruto had noticed Sasuke's obvious change in behavior a while before he had gotten sick: the raven had been a little more relaxed and had stopped being such a controlling asshole. But this sickness had really forced Sasuke to drop his shields. He was more open in both his facial expressions and his willingness to talk. Naruto hadn't really realized just how smart Sasuke was until they started talking, and Sasuke was actually willing to have a discussion with Naruto even though Naruto wasn't completely sure what they were talking about one hundred percent of the time. Naruto had learned how to read Sasuke's smirks and was able to return Sasuke's playful insults to his intelligence in jest, because that's what they were, playful. Whenever Sasuke had called him an idiot, or a moron, or even dobe, he was just teasing Naruto and waiting for some sort of comeback. Naruto came to realize that Sasuke enjoyed arguing with him, and in truth, Naruto enjoyed it too.

However, being 'comfortable' with someone had never been a problem for him. Naruto had always been a friendly guy, and even though he had never allowed himself to get close to anyone as he had to Gaara or his parents, he was still comfortable around pretty much everyone. In fact, it was unusual for him to dislike someone (Sasuke should feel so proud). No, the problem was his body's new unusual reactions when he was close to the pale-skinned human.

For some reason, over the past week, whenever Sasuke would occasionally get too close, his body would heat up. His heart rate would increase and his stomach would have this weird fluttery feeling that he didn't really like. Luckily, it didn't happen all the time and it wasn't like the Uchiha made a habit of getting in Naruto's personal space, but it happened enough for Naruto to notice the change in his body's reactions. He had even felt his stomach tighten a little bit when he watched the asshole storm out of their room after another family dinner.

Since day one of Naruto's captivity, every week had been the same: Sasuke would have dinner, leave angry, and stumble drunkenly in at an ungodly hour reeking of dirty, dirty sex. Seeing the Uchiha passed out and covered with hickies had always disgusted Naruto before, but now he just felt a little sad. Naruto had blamed the feeling on the fact that he and Sasuke were sort of friends now and he didn't want to watch his friend hurting, which Sasuke clearly was, but he was starting to doubt himself a little. And now this bloody dream happened… He didn't know what the hell was going on with him, and he didn't like it.

"It must be the stress," he mused to himself as he lathered his body with some manly smelling soap. Naruto tried to think of the last time he had jerked off. That had always relieved stress in the past. Growing up, the act of masturbation had been a regular occurrence, but now he couldn't think of the last time he had taken his dick in his hand. He hadn't had the urge to since he had been captured. How long had he been here now? Seven weeks? Good Lord…Well that would explain the wet dream… Even though the main focus of the dream was unwanted; it still explained why it happened in the first place.

It wasn't even the fact that he had fantasized about another male. Growing up he had read straight and gay porno (it help having a father who had such a large obsession with the stuff) just to see what he was into. He wasn't about to discriminate, especially after seeing the love shared between his dads. In the end, he had never really felt attracted to anyone, even though people had been throwing themselves at him once he had really let his chakra out. Hell, he and Gaara learned what women's breasts and genitalia looked like from his dad's anatomy book they found in the house when they were fourteen. He wasn't the most experienced person on the face of the planet.

Why the hell did the person in his dream have to be Sasuke? Sure, he was starting to get kind of attached to the guy, but not enough to have a sex dream about him! Why couldn't it have been some faceless, nameless person that he _didn't_ have to spend nearly every waking minute with?!

 _'Ok, all I have to do to make these stupid feelings go away is jerk off more. More sexual relief equals less stress and unwanted thoughts. No problem,'_ Naruto nodded to himself. He looked down at his limp dick and frowned, ' _Just not now, or anytime too soon… not after that dream. Stupid brain. Thank the gods one of the Hyuugas didn't decide to visit last night.'_ With a shudder, Naruto finished his shower and dried off.

After getting dressed, Naruto entered his bedroom and paused in the doorway, staring at his cot. "Shit," he grumbled quickly, moving to the thin mattress to rip the blankets off. Rolling them in a ball, Naruto opened the main door and chucked the soiled linens into the hallway, he hoped that he was tossing the memories of the dream out along with the laundry. Moving back to the closet, Naruto grabbed a few new blankets and tossed them on his cot before grabbing his book and moving outside to read. He didn't want to return to that cot for the rest of the day if he could help it.

* * *

Naruto yawned as he reread the same paragraph for the third time. It wasn't that his book was boring, it was quite interesting. He was just too comfortable and had been lying down for too long. There was some kind of saying about too much of a good thing being a bad thing, right? Well, that didn't matter.

Naruto rolled back onto his stomach and propped himself up onto his elbows, slapping his cheeks to try to wake himself up a little bit. He didn't want to fall asleep again, who knew what dreams could be waiting for him. He once again cursed the fact that he didn't always know when he was dreaming. He really hoped that his Konoha Dreamland wouldn't be ruined for him after last night's fiasco.

' _No, that wasn't Konoha. I know every square inch of Konoha and that wasn't anywhere in the city_ ,' Naruto told himself with an extra hard slap to the face, ' _Besides, in my Konoha Sasuke never left us…'_

"GAH!" Naruto shouted in annoyance. "Stop thinking about that!" he ordered his brain as he slapped himself again for good measure. He crossed his arms and lowered his face into the nook of his elbows, letting out a long groan of despair.

"You know, if you stop hitting yourself it won't hurt so much," a monotone voice came from right behind Naruto, causing his head to shoot up in surprise.

Naruto's neck popped as he quickly turned his head to see who had snuck up on him. In a quick movement, the blond fox rolled to his feet to assess the stranger who had entered his sanctuary.

Standing on the far side of the yard was a pale man, skin as white as paper, with black hair that fell limp around his head, and empty black eyes that were slightly shaded from the thick charcoal colored bandana wrapped around his forehead. A thick black cloak hung off the man's shoulders, the hood had been lowered, but the front of was closed off hiding his clothing from Naruto's view.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, standing proud so the man wouldn't think he could be intimidated. The stranger looked like an Uchiha, the light and dark features matched perfectly. Though, his man seemed to have gone to an extreme in his features, darker and lighter in bother directions. And if Naruto had learned anything in his stay here, it was never trust an Uchiha (Sasuke was an exception…for now, for some things).

"Sai," the man stated.

Naruto looked at the man in confusion, "Excuse me?"

The man smiled. At least Naruto supposed that was what he was trying to do. It looked really awkward, like he didn't do it very often and wasn't sure how his lip muscles were supposed to work. "My name is Sai," Sai clarified before continuing, "I hadn't realized the rumors were true."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Natural blonds really _are_ dumber than everyone else," Sai stated with that creepy smile still plastered on his face.

"Excuse me?!" Naruto exclaimed, feeling his anger rise. "You son of a bitch! Who the hell do you think you are?"

Sai's smile slipped off his face during Naruto's rant. "I've come to draw a portrait of you," he told the angry blond, completely ignoring his questions.

Naruto stopped mid-insult, his mouth hung open as he tried to process what the strange man had just said. "What? Why?"

That creepy smile slid back into place, "That's none of your concern, now hold still so I can draw you properly." Naruto watched as the front of Sai's cloak opened to reveal tight black clothing. His long-sleeved shirt stopped mid-waist allowing Naruto to see his pure white toned abs and bellybutton. Sai held up a medium sized sketchpad and a charcoal pencil as if that would cause Naruto to listen to him. Naruto noticed that the man's blunt fingernails were painted black as well.

"Hell no," Naruto growled, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "There's no reason for me to trust you, so there is no way I would let you have a picture of me to do who knows what with." For all he knew Fugaku would use it to jerk off to… ' _Oh gross! Why?! Think of something else! Anything's better than that! Gaara in a tutu! Dead puppies! Fucking anything!'_

Sai watched silently as the tan male in front of him appeared to have a mental battle of utter disgust. If Sai was anyone else, he would think the facial expressions that kept running over the younger boy's face were hilarious; but since he wasn't, he just thought the sight was fascinating.

With Naruto's head successfully filled with images of winged turtles, Naruto took a relieved breath. ' _Alright, where were we?_ ' Focusing back on the sketchbook, Naruto's frown returned, ' _Oh yeah_.' Straightening his posture, Naruto glared at the unwanted visitor, "Get out."

Surprisingly enough the smile on Sai's face grew, "I'm afraid I can't do that, Naruto." He observed Naruto's eyes widen at the use of his name. He began to walk towards the unknown Jinchūriki, "I've been given a job, you see, and I am not allowed to fail."

Sai had been trying for nearly two months to find out who this mysterious Jinchūriki was, and he still came up empty handed. He had been all over Bijūgakure and _no_ one had heard of a blond Jinchūriki by the name of Naruto. You would think that with a unique name such as _Naruto_ that someone would know him, but it had been no use. Danzo-sama had been so displeased, but he had been willing to give Sai another chance and this was it. Why they hadn't thought to get a picture to show around to the citizens in the first place was a mystery in and of itself, but it didn't matter now.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but you're failing today," Naruto told Sai and he moved into a defensive position. If he needed to beat this guy up to force him to leave then he would, even if it would get him in trouble with the other Uchihas. He noticed Sai open his sketchbook so he could start to draw him. Naruto lifted one of his hands up to block the lower half of his face and then moved to the side to get around the man. Maybe if he could just get back in the room he could lock the door and the creepy guy would give up.

"Stop being so difficult," Sai ordered calmly as he crept even closer to the blond to cut him off from the room. He was about six feet away from Naruto, a little closer and he would be able to immobilize him and quickly get what he came for.

Naruto growled in irritation, " _You_ stop being so diffi-" His thoughts froze when he felt an unfamiliar chakra brush featherlike against his skin. The chakra was so faint that he almost couldn't feel it. It wasn't strong enough for him to tell what kind of Jinchūriki it belonged to, but since he was so used to sensing chakra with his skin instead of with his own chakra, he couldn't mistake it for anything else. Pausing his movements, Naruto took a slow steadying breath and focused on the feeling brushing against his skin, trying to figure out where it was coming from.

"You?" Naruto looked at Sai with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Sai just stared blankly at the blond, having no idea what he was talking about. To his surprise, Naruto walked right up to him and grabbed the clasp of his cloak before ripping it off his shoulders.

Naruto frowned at Sai's bare neck, "Where's your collar?"

"What?" Sai's eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't help himself from taking a step away from the mysterious blond.

"Your collar," Naruto repeated, "You're a Jinchūriki like me. How can you be here and not have a collar?"

"You…you can feel my chakra?" Sai questioned, a little uncertain.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Of course." He took a moment to wonder why the pale man seemed so shocked, but then remembered that he had a collar and wasn't supposed to feel anything. "Um, my collar doesn't work all the way or something, so that's why I can feel you."

"No," Sai slowly shook his head in denial. That didn't make sense. _No one_ felt him. Ever. It just wasn't possible. He saw that Naruto was going to question him more, but he cut him off, "I still need to draw you, so remain still."

Naruto's eyes went down to the sketchpad, then to Sai's bare neck, and then finally rested on the brunet's blank face. Something was definitely wrong. Alarm bells went off in Naruto's head, screaming danger. ' _Why is there an uncollared Jinchūriki working for the Uchiha?!'_ Allowing his body to move on its own, Naruto jumped away from Sai and resumed his defensive position.

"You need to leave," Naruto tried again. He really didn't want to fight one of his kinsmen, even if he was working for the very men who were enslaving them.

"I already told you," Sai dropped his drawing materials and lunged for Naruto, "I can't."

' _He's fast!'_ Naruto thought as he blocked a strong kick aimed for his ribcage. A fist came flying at him next which he blocked with ease, however when he moved to pull his hand back he was met with a little resistance. Not having time to think about that strange feeling, Naruto blocked another punch that was meant to hit him in the temple.

"I really don't want to fight you!" Naruto exclaimed to the determined looking brunet. Deciding that it would be in his best interest to go on the offense since Sai was obviously not listening, Naruto began throwing his own punches and kicks. However, when a few of his punches connected he once again felt resistance when he moved to draw back.

As the fight progressed, Naruto noticed that Sai primarily fought with his hands. It was surprising, especially since the man was apparently an artist of some sort. Sai's initial kick was only meant to stun Naruto and he refrained from using his long legs unless it was absolutely necessary. Sai's palms clashed against Naruto's flying appendages as they moved around the small yard.

The fight went on for a good ten minutes before Sai finally spoke. "This is taking too long."

Naruto scoffed, "Well sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not going to just give up."

"You don't have to," Sai stated as he moved his hand towards the loud boy's leg.

Naruto went to move his leg out of Sai's reach when he realized he couldn't move it. Looking down he discovered, to his horror, that it was wrapped in a thin layer of glossy string that was sticking his leg to the ground.

"What the hell?" He moved his hands to pull the sting stuff off, only to find the substance wrapped around his closed fists as well, sealing them shut. Upon closer inspection, Naruto discovered that the white stuff was closer to spider's webbing than string. His eyes widened and he looked up at Sai in surprise.

"Are you going to behave now?" Sai asked, putting on his most friendly smile for Naruto.

Naruto tried to suppress a shiver and moved his fists in front of his face again. If he couldn't use his legs, than he would box. "Not a chance."

Before he could see Sai move, the brunet was pressed up against him and Naruto felt excruciating pain in his solar plexus. Gasping in a large lungful of air, Naruto's body froze and collapsed backwards, stiff as a board.

' _I can't move!'_ Naruto panicked as he tried to move any part of his body and found that he couldn't. Luckily he could still breathe and he assumed the rest of his internal organs were working, but whatever Sai just did to him damaged his nervous system and left him completely paralyzed. Naruto lay on his back with his arms down by his sides and his eyes staring up at the blue sky.

Soon enough, Sai's face came into view. He looked a little confused (though for the life of him, Naruto had no idea why Sai would be confused at a time like this) as he cocked his head to the side and observed the immobile male.

"You won't die," Sai told the paralyzed Jinchūriki, "and don't worry, the affects aren't permanent."

Naruto didn't know why this guy was trying to reassure him; it seemed kind of pointless at this point. Nevertheless, the news was not unwelcome. All he could do was stare straight ahead and watch Sai hover over him. Sai brought his hand up between them. Protruding out of the inside of pale man's wrist was a long sharp needle that looked like a dark brown knitting needle. Naruto watched as the object slowly receded back into Sai's flesh until it disappeared, leaving behind a small bluish slit in the white skin.

 _'What the hell? Well I guess I should be glad that came out of his wrist instead of his butt… but still, creepy.'_ Naruto didn't know much about insects, but he knew that some used toxins to immobilize their victims in preparation to eat them. And though most would probably kill their prey, it seemed like Sai's just temporarily paralyzed them. Naruto wondered if the spider had enough juice in him to kill, he didn't doubt it.

Sai took a moment to remove his web from Naruto's fists and leg, making sure to leave no trace behind that he had been there. He then moved away from Naruto to grab his fallen cloak and his drawing tools. Wrapping the dark cloth around his thin shoulders, Sai moved back to the fallen blond. He straddled his chest, letting his bottom hover right over Naruto's stomach and opened the sketchpad.

Naruto watched as Sai stared blankly at him for a moment before his eyes glanced down to the paper in his hand, his pencil slowly began moving over the paper in precise movements.

After a few minutes of silence, Sai paused, "How could you feel my chakra?" He didn't really know why he was asking this man, especially when he had no way of answering, but it was eating at him. "I think you're the first Jinchūriki _ever_ to feel me. Even when I stand right next to others they can't feel me," he frowned as he thought.

"That's the main reason why I don't wear a collar, because I don't have enough chakra to suppress. You know how Jinchūriki can have a human child, because their bloodline is so washed out with human blood?" Sai asked.

Of course Naruto knew that. Iruka was a human born of two Jinchūriki parents. He didn't know what this had to do with anything, but it wasn't like he could complain even if he wanted to. Why this spider-man suddenly decided to get chatty was beyond him. All he could do was lie there and listen.

"Did you know," Sai continued, "that in some cases, the Jinchūriki DNA is just dormant in that human? DNA is a funny thing. Did you know that if you put two humans with that special Jinchūriki gene together then they can produce a Jinchūriki? It's very rare, but it can happen."

If Naruto had the ability to widen his eyes then he would have, but instead he remained motionless. He had never heard of something like that happening before. A Jinchūriki being born from two humans? Was it even possible?

Sai frowned when he received no reply from the blond he was straddling. Placing his mostly completed sketch and pencil on the grass next to Naruto's head, Sai settled his weight on the blond's torso and continued to stare at his human features in contemplation. He brought his hand up to the back of his head where his bandana was tied. "Can you imagine the horror those humans must have felt when their baby came out looking like a monster?"

Naruto watched as Sai's bandana dropped away from his forehead revealing six extra beady black eyes. The eyes lacked the almond shape and white that normal eyes have, instead they were just shiny black orbs imbedded into his skin. Two (that were about the same size of the iris of a normal eye) were above Sai's main eyes about an inch apart. While the other four (these ones about half the size) were around the larger ones, one slightly under each large beady eye and one on the outside, like a beauty mark.

Naruto couldn't help but notice that the previously hidden eyes held more life than Sai's main eyes, which remained blank. He wondered if Sai thought he was afraid of him. He wasn't. Naruto knew nearly everyone in Bijūgakure and a good majority of those inhabitants didn't look as human as Sai. It had been obvious from the brunet's tight clothes that he didn't have extra arms or legs, so it could have been much worse.

It was a shame Sai saw himself as a monster, or at least that his parents had. If they had known each other under different circumstances, Naruto would have made it his mission to make Sai stop believing in such bullshit. They were all different and special in their own ways. In fact, it was still Naruto's responsibility as Alpha to get through to Sai, to get him away from these humans and whatever they were having him doing.

Sai looked down at the blond Jinchūriki with his full vision. It had been so long since he had looked upon anyone with all of his eyes. He still didn't know why he was revealing himself to this man. Maybe he felt like he owed him an explanation to the reason why his chakra was so weak. Maybe it was as a thank you for feeling him. Maybe it was a sorry for doing this to him. Whatever the reason, Sai didn't know. It was confusing him.

He looked down at his black nails that used to be claws. They had been that color for as long as he could remember, another thing to add to his monstrous features. He wondered if he should even mention them, but decided against it, he had probably traumatized the blond enough already.

Taking another moment to fully appreciate the sight before him with all his eyes, Sai replaced his bandana and then pulled his hood over his head. "Needless to say, those human parents didn't want that monster. You can't be a Jinchūriki in the human world and you can't be a Jinchūriki with so little chakra you might as well be a human, so you go where you're needed." He shrugged. It was true. Danzo-sama had told him he was very useful as a spy and as an assassin. He had practically been raised by the man. He was a tool; that was his place in life.

"Hey!" An angry voice shouted from behind Sai. With agility gained from years of training, the spider Jinchūriki grabbed his discarded drawing tools and was over the castle wall in a flash.

Sasuke rushed into the yard after the hooded figure that had been crouching over Naruto. He had just returned from court and was going to ask Naruto if he wanted to go out to lunch before he changed and showered. Instead he found some fucker in black straddling his blond in his yard! What the hell was going on?

Approaching the wall, the Uchiha kicked against it to propel himself upwards until his elbows came to rest on the high stone. His dark eyes drifted around the surrounding area in search for the asshole that dared to touch his property, but no one was there. The man was gone. With a growl of irritation, Sasuke dropped off the wall and turned towards the prone blond.

Speaking of the blond, why hadn't Naruto thrown the guy off of him?! Had he wanted that guy to molest him? Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously as jealously reared its ugly head. He angrily stomped over to the moron to yell at him.

"Oi, Dobe," he snapped, "What the hell was that all about?" His frown deepened when he didn't get a response. All Naruto did was stare blankly at him. "Answer me, Dobe," he ordered, feeling annoyed. Again he got no response.

Sasuke's feet shifted as he resisted it urge to kick the annoying man. That wouldn't earn him any brownie points, though at this point he didn't know why he should bother. ' _Maybe he's throwing a fit and giving me the silent treatment or something. Well screw that, I'm finding out what's going on,'_ he thought angrily as he crouched next to Naruto.

"Moron," he grabbed Naruto's shoulder and shook it. When he once again received no response, not even a blink or eye shift, Sasuke realized that something was seriously wrong. He shook Naruto harder and took his chin in his hand to turn his head towards him. Naruto just stared blankly at him. "Naruto?" he questioned again, worried.

Sasuke looked between the immobile blond and the wall the stranger had disappeared over. He felt panic start to rise in him, but quickly pushed it down. He could see the gentle rise and fall of Naruto's chest so he knew he was alive; there was no need to panic.

Grabbing Naruto's arm, he lifted it up and let it drop. It fell like a sack of potatoes. "I'll get Tsunade," he squeezed Naruto's shoulder to reassure him, even though he didn't know if the other man could feel it. A part of his brain wondered if Naruto could even hear him, but he quickly shook those thoughts out of his mind. Tsunade was the best doctor he knew. Naruto would be fine. Getting up, he all but ran from the yard in search of the doctor.

' _I'll just stay here then!'_ Naruto mentally called after the raven as he watched him go.

* * *

 ** _A.N.-_** _Don't kill me! I know it was a dream, but I couldn't resist having Naruto be the first one to have a fantasy (at least for us to see ;p) How was it? It was my very first attempt at writing smut... Is this fic doomed for future lemons?  
_

 _So, Sai's eyes were the hardest freaking thing to describe. I really hope I didn't confuse everyone…_

 _-Congrats to reader **BriEva** for guessing that Sai was the mysterious figure from chapter 8! Good job! _

_Next Chapter- Back to Gaara! And something I've been waiting for since starting this fic… Until next time!_


	16. Chapter 16 The Kiss

_A.N.- Hello again! I'm back with chapter…um, 16! I lost count, lol. Big plans for this chapter! Gaara's scene was not in the original plan, but I missed him (plus it would have been too short without it and I had to end it where I did). Glad everyone liked the last chapter! Thanks for all the reviews/faves/follows!_

 _As a side note, a friend and fellow writer of mine BriEva is in the process of creating an animation for her senior project at her art school and she asked me to share the website with you guys so her animation team can try to make their project come to life. It looks really great! Please check it out!_ www . thedemonwithinproduction . com

 _Please R &R and Enjoy!_

 **That Time I Went Down Fighting**

16\. The Kiss

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the early morning's fresh autumn air as he finished stretching his hamstring. A smile came to his lips when a soft breeze gently moved through his bangs. It was going to be a beautiful day.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

The sound of deep voice brought Naruto out of his peaceful trance. Opening his eyes, Naruto brought his eyes to meet Sasuke's dark gaze. The Uchiha was standing in front of him, stretching his arm across his chest. A slight frown was adorning his pale face.

Naruto huffed, "I already told you, I'm fine. Tsunade said there should be no lasting effects." It was true, too.

Tsunade had rushed to Naruto's side, with Sasuke in tow, a few days earlier to find a hole in Naruto's shirt where Sai's barb had pierced through. Upon lifting the shirt, a fading bruise was found around a scab that was quickly vanishing. With Naruto's chakra no longer needing to heal bullet wounds, it was able to heal a small puncture within hours (without the collar Naruto could heal within minutes).

However, the venom itself was a different matter. Apparently the stuff was meant to specifically counteract a Jinchūriki's chakra. If normal venom had been used, Naruto's chakra would have been able to break it down almost instantly, but with Sai's venom, or poison or whatever the hell the spider used, the paralysis had lasted for a few hours. Even though it was only a few hours, they were the most boring hours of Naruto's life. Tsunade had been doing tests on him and he couldn't do anything.

But he was better now. He hadn't told Sasuke who Sai was (no matter how much Sasuke demanded him to) because he hoped could find the spider again and talk to him. However, now was not the time to think about the creepy smiling, web-shooting Jinchūriki. Naruto had much better things to think about.

The fox smirked cheekily, "Are you sure _you're_ up for this? You still have a little cough."

Sasuke snorted in amusement and got into a fighting position, "I'm well enough to take _you_ on."

A large grin grew on Naruto's face at the sight of Sasuke's playful smirk. It once again surprised him to see just how much the raven had become relaxed around him in the past few weeks. Sasuke was almost like a different person than he had been when they had first met. Granted, he was still a jackass, but in a charming kind of way, and Naruto found himself enjoying his company more and more.

Naruto took up his own fighting stance. If the Uchiha wanted to spar while he was still a little sick then that was up to him. Naruto wasn't going to cheat and use any of his chakra in this match, though with the small amount that he had access to it wouldn't be much of an advantage anyway. He was really hoping Sasuke wasn't all talk when it came to fighting.

Sasuke had told him that he specialized in kendo, but he was skilled in hand to hand combat as well. Naruto never really had a knack for swords, but he had some mad skill with a kunai. However, they had agreed to leave weapons out of today's battle. Naruto hoped he wasn't disappointed with that decision.

With that thought in mind, Naruto launched into attack. Moving forward into Sasuke's personal space Naruto threw a fast punch towards the raven's pretty face.

Sasuke avoided the punch with ease, moving swiftly to the outside of the Jinchūriki's arm to aim a left-handed punch to Naruto's armpit.

Seeing the punch coming, but surprised by the fluidity of the movement, Naruto shifted his body away. He couldn't completely avoid the attack, but his quick reaction lessoned the impact to his body. Jumping away from Sasuke, Naruto frowned at the pain the punch left. He resisted the urge to rub at the sore spot when his gaze met Sasuke's smug smirk. Apparently he shouldn't have been too hasty to attack.

His thoughts were halted when Sasuke suddenly darted in, moving so gracefully along the grass he reminded Naruto of a serpent gliding through water.

Sasuke was everywhere, striking with every part of his body. It was clear to see that he had been trained in multiple styles of fighting from all over the world and he had merged them with his kendo. The strength of his downward slash forced Naruto to jump back, choosing to avoid it instead of just blocking it. The fox could practically see a sword in the Uchiha's strong fist as he swung his arm down at him.

Naruto had never fought anyone like him before. The smile returned to his face as he once again charged Sasuke. This was getting fun.

* * *

Naruto hissed in pain as he landed hard on his stomach with Sasuke planted solidly on his lower back. For a moment he wondered if he had fallen on a rock, because the fall hurt more than it should have. Frowning, Naruto shifted his hips in preparation to dislodge the Uchiha menace. His movement caused his cock to brush against the hard ground, allowing him to realize that it was half hard.

' _What the hell?'_ Naruto's eyes widened shock. Why the hell was he getting a boner?! In all the years Naruto had sparred, he had never gotten an erection while fighting. So why now? Sure he had been having fun, but fighting _Gaara_ was fun. He had never got a hard on fighting Gaara. The thought of getting hard for his redhead brother made him shudder.

"Give up?" Sasuke questioned as he shifted his weight to get a better grip on the motionless blond. The movement caused Naruto's half hard dick to grind into the ground. Naruto closed his eyes and bit his lip, resisting the urge to moan in pleasure. He was pretty sure he was getting harder. ' _Fuck, stop it you stupid body. What the hell is wrong with you?!'_ Sasuke shifted again. ' _Stop moving Teme!'_

Naruto's eyes snapped open, "I give up. You win, get off." Naruto couldn't look at Sasuke; he knew he was blushing, so instead he glared at the far wall.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blond's sudden surrender; he was sure Naruto could escape if he wanted to. It was a little disappointing. He was having fun, plus the physical contact had been nice. With a sigh, Sasuke dislodged himself from Naruto's back and stretched.

Naruto rolled away, keeping his back towards Sasuke. "I'm going to go shower," he announced, before heading inside.

* * *

Naruto sighed as warm water washed the sweat from his body. Grabbing some bodywash he rubbed it between his hands and started moving his hands over his body to get all the dirt and sweat off. He made sure to work his muscles as he went since he hadn't properly stretched after the sparring match and he didn't want to get a cramp later.

His hand brushed over his dick as he was moving along his stomach and he hissed in annoyance when he found that it was still hard. "Dammit," he grumbled, staring down at the bulbous red head. Closing his eyes, Naruto let out a long, slow breath. "No," he whispered, "just ignore it and it will go away." Opening his eyes again, Naruto began washing his legs.

Once his body was clean, Naruto began washing his hair and groaned once again, "Fuck!" His erection wasn't going away. Thoughts of his dream a few days earlier replayed in his mind and he felt his cock twitch in interest. "Oh, no you don't," he glared down at his erection in exasperation. Soap began to drip down his forehead and into his ear so Naruto quickly washed the suds away with a huff of annoyance.

' _Ok,'_ he thought, ' _Maybe it's been long enough. It's been a few days, so that must be why my body's so excited.'_ He ground his teeth together in irritation and grabbed his cock in his hand. ' _That must be it. I'll just jerk off really quick and be done with it.'_

With a deep sigh, Naruto began to move his hand over his hardening erection. He kept the pace slow at first, watching as his hand moved up and down. He decided to keep his mind blank; he didn't want any unwanted fantasies creeping up on him.

His hand sped up as the pleasure began to build. Pre-cum beaded at the head of his cock; he allowed his hand to sweep through the shinny liquid to use it as extra lubricant. He gave the bulbous head a little squeeze and twist before moving back down.

Naruto's free hand moved to pinch his nipple, eliciting a small gasp out of his panting lips. His hand drifted down his torso to play with his testicles. His eyes closed as his hand sped up. It wasn't quite enough. He needed a little more stimulation.

Maybe a little fantasy wouldn't hurt. He started imagining someone giving him a blowjob. Even though he hadn't had one before, he had read enough scenes in his dad's dirty books to know what they were and it's not like he didn't know that the inside of a mouth felt like: warm and wet. The face of the person sucking him off was pretty bland since he had never been attracted to anyone in particular. Nevertheless, the fantasy was working.

He could feel a coil of pressure buildup in his lower stomach as his pleasure increased. His balls began to tighten under his fingers and breathing became more labored. "Yes," Naruto breathed out, his hand increasing speed. He could feel his orgasm approaching.

' _Almost there…'_ Suddenly the blank face in his fantasy became more defined. Its eyes grew darker, nearly back, and its skin grew pale. Then Naruto was cumming, his seed hitting the shower wall as he shook violently with his orgasm.

Feeling all his muscles turn to mush, Naruto sat on the edge of the tub. "Fuck," he mumbled to himself. There was no denying it now, not after that. He had a crush on Sasuke.

* * *

Turquoise eyes narrowed as they peered into a yet another dimly lit window. It didn't matter that the light was off, his natural night vision allowed him to see in the room perfectly. Like most houses in this neighborhood, the room was full to the brim with fairly expensive looking furniture. A large bed took up the majority of the room, its wooden frame pushed up against the far wall. A matching dresser and nightstand stood to its left, a bookshelf directly across from the bed. A hope chest stood at the foot of the bed, and a vanity cluttered the rest of the room's space on the bed right be the door. Tacky porcelain knick-knacks covered every wooden surface, while ugly clothing littered the ground.

The tanuki/cat frowned in disgust and eyed the chest in suspicion, wondering if a fully grown man could fit in it. It was unlikely. _'Damn,_ ' sighing to himself, Gaara shifted away from the window and quickly climbed across to the next window.

Grabbing onto the windowsill Gaara looked into the new room, only to quickly move away. He pulled his black hood tighter around his head as his cheeks flamed a deep red. _'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,_ ' he thought to himself as he tried to erase the image of the couple having sex out of his mind.

 _'No,'_ he breathed, trying to calm he excited heart rate, ' _This is the only way. I'll just check a different room. They wouldn't be having sex with him in the room, would they? Gods I hope not.'_ He shuddered as he climbed down a nearby tree and made his way around the back side of the large house.

* * *

A few hours later, Gaara found himself in a new neighborhood, peeking in new windows, looking for the same thing he had been looking for over the last seven and a half weeks. No, Gaara the tanuki/cat (a.k.a "Panda-chan") hadn't become a Peeping-Tom, he was searching for his long lost best friend/adopted brother Naruto. And as much as it was frustrating him, Gaara was having no luck finding him.

Releasing his frustration out in a deep growl that rumbled through this chest and scared away some cats prowling nearby, Gaara turned away from the random house and made his way down the dark street. Maybe if he tried in the shopping districts he would have more luck…

Sighing, the redhead brushed a hand down his face in exhaustion. He had been out searching since sunset and wasn't getting anywhere. With no leads and no way to ask any humans for help in the search, Gaara was really starting to feel the stress of his friend's absence. He was doing everything he could, but still felt helpless.

Just as he was about to make his way up to another house, loud laughter came to his ears causing Gaara to bolt into the shadows between the two houses. Peering into the street where he had just been standing, a group of rowdy teenagers came into view.

The teens were laughing and yelling, pretty much just disturbing the nighttime peace, as they made their way home. They swung their flashlights around haphazardly as they pushed and pulled each other in jest.

Gaara shrunk back into the shadows when a beam came his way. As soon as he took a step back, he bumped into something warm, startling him.

"What do you think you're doing?" an angry voice asked from behind him.

Jumping away from the man, Gaara swung around ready to defend himself. His eyes widened in horror when he came face to face with a very angry looking Iruka. _'Crap._ '

"Um," was his intelligent reply. What could he say? He had been caught red handed.

Iruka placed his hands on his hips and tapped his foot in impatience as the laughter from the teenagers faded into the distance. "I'm waiting," he raised an eyebrow.

Gaara opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to come up with a reply. "It's not what you think."

Iruka narrowed his eyes, "You are in _so_ much trouble young man."

Gaara flinched at the scolding, "But-"

"No buts," Iruka cut him off. Seeming to realize where they were, the brunet grabbed the Jinchūriki's hand and tugged him away from between the buildings. "Come with me, it's not safe here."

Gaara followed without complaint.

Iruka lead Gaara to a nearby park. It wasn't much, just a field of grass with one bench and some swings. The park was on the backside of a school, so it was far enough away from the houses that no one would bother them.

Pulling Gaara down to sit on the bench with him, Iruka frowned at him. "Explain, _now_. What are you doing this far in the city? You know how dangerous it is for you."

"It's not _that_ dangerous," Gaara began, feeling a little defensive. "What would they do if they found me? Kick me out? Try to beat me up?" He scoffed, "Big whoop. Besides, you've always told us that there are humans that like Jinchūriki. Humans like you who would be fine with us living within the walls."

"And there are some humans that would do much worse than just beat you up and kick you out," Iruka scolded. "Things you can't even begin to imagine. Things worse than death," seeing Gaara's questioning look Iruka shook his head, refraining from explaining further. He had never wanted either of his boys knowing about _that_ , at least not until they were a little older. It was too cruel. Scowling, Iruka continued, "Gaara, there are reasons we've told you time and again to no go deeper into the city then our houses."

"I know," Gaara looked down at his hands, feeling like a child. He knew that Iruka wasn't really angry at him, he was just worried, but it didn't mean he liked being scolding by him.

Iruka sighed and grabbed Gaara's hand, "Gaara, I know you want to help, but we can't lose you too. If even one person saw your Jinchūriki features then you'd be done for. Kakashi and I are looking for Naruto in the city. We've been asking around and have others looking too. Even though people don't know what Naruto really is, they still know he's our son and that he's missing. It's a big city, so it's taking time. We'll find him eventually, I'm sure of it." He gave Gaara a reassuring smile.

Luckily they hadn't had to deal with unrest within Bijūgakure once people started noticing Kyuubi-sama's absence. With Konohamaru's help, they had spread a lie saying that Naruto would be gone for a few months searching for other Jinchūriki who shared his bloodline. The lie had worked like a charm and soon the citizens returned to their blissful lives from before Naruto had disappeared.

Gaara could only nod in return. He knew all of this, but sitting on his ass all day was driving him crazy. "No one saw me," he argued stubbornly. "That's why I'm here at night while most of them are asleep."

Iruka raised an eyebrow, "And yesterday?"

' _Shit,_ ' Gaara cursed, realizing he was caught in his lie. He could never lie to Iruka.

"I know you were out here during the day. You're lucky no one called the cops on some creepy kid in a hood snooping around the neighborhood." Iruka continued, crossing his arms and looking unimpressed.

Gaara scoffed, "No one saw me. I was being careful, sticking to the shadows just like I was taught."

"Uh huh. This stops now. No more gallivanting through the human city unsupervised, ok?" Iruka looked seriously into the tanuki/cat's turquoise eyes. No matter how much it pained the human to admit it, Gaara was an adult now and he needed to be treated like one. He couldn't technically keep the redhead from venturing into the city (apart from tying him up and locking him in the basement), but he could guilt trip him in to staying safe. Oh the joys of fatherhood.

Gaara sighed, resigned to his fate. "Fine."

Iruka beamed at his fostered son as they both stood and made their way home.

"So, how did you find me anyway," Gaara asked after a few minutes.

It was Iruka's turn to scoff, "Please, Kakashi didn't teach you boys everything. Don't forget we trained together growing up. I had to keep up with him when it came to tracking, and that was even with his enhanced wolf senses. Even though I haven't practiced in years, I could probably still kick your butt if you get out of line."

Gaara looked over to his foster dad to see him wink at him. He wasn't sure if that was a lie or not. He smiled in return.

The two males continued on their way home quietly talking about martial arts, both quietly thinking to themselves, ' _Naruto better get home soon.'_

* * *

The sound of cutlery filled the dining hall as the Uchiha family ate their weekly family meal. Naruto stood in the corner, leaning against the wall, silently observing the family. He really didn't want to be there, but Fugaku had insisted, saying that he wanted to see if "the blond beast had finally learned some manners". Naruto mentally flipped the man the bird when his gaze drifted over him. He was making sure to behave this time. He didn't want to cause any problems with Fugaku right now; plus he felt he owed it to Sasuke to not make waves between him and his father.

Naruto's eyes came to rest on the youngest Uchiha. Sasuke looked like he was about to have a meltdown. Even though he was doing an excellent job hiding it, Naruto could tell by the way the his left eye kept twitching every now and then, how his forehead would wrinkle just between his eyebrows, and how his mouth tensed and pulled slightly downward between each bite of food.

Fugaku had been especially cruel to the teen this evening and Naruto had to stop himself from lashing out at the older man in Sasuke's defense. The unjust putdowns had gotten to the point where Itachi had to step in and inform their father that he had crossed the line. Naruto still wasn't sure how he felt about Sasuke's big bro, but he was glad he was defending Sasuke nonetheless. Fugaku's response to his eldest son's comments had been a simple "hn". Sasuke, however, remained silent throughout the verbal beatings and it was driving Naruto insane.

Naruto wasn't sure what emotion was going to come out once Sasuke finally snapped. He assumed the raven wouldn't break down in a fit of hysterical sobs, since that was most definitely not the stoic Uchiha's MO. It would most likely be anger. That fit Sasuke perfectly. Naruto just hoped that anger wouldn't be directed at him later that night.

The thought of what was to come following this lovely family dinner (feel the oozing sarcasm dripping off of those words) suddenly caused a knot to form in Naruto's stomach. Friday night dinners with Fugaku always meant another night of a drunken sexcapade for Sasuke. The thought sickened Naruto, no matter how much he didn't want to admit it. Maybe he could try to convince Sasuke to stay in tonight and play games or something. There were other ways to relieve stress than through sex, right?

"More wine," Fugaku ordered, casting an expectant look towards Naruto.

Sasuke stilled, his eyes darted away from his food up to the blond standing in the far corner. Not this again. Why couldn't his father just leave Naruto standing in the corner looking pretty for the entire meal? Now Naruto would do something stupid, and then Sasuke would be forced to do something stupid, and who knows how long it would take to recover from whatever punishment that received. It was all too much to handle.

To his surprise, Naruto released a small sigh before pushing himself away from the wall and walking over to them without complaint. Naruto filled Fugaku's glass, gestured to Itachi to ask if he wanted any (Itachi politely declined), and moved back to his corner without a word. Sasuke looked to his father to see him give a small nod of satisfaction before taking a drink of his wine.

Sasuke couldn't help releasing a small sigh of relief, feeling a little of his pent up tension leave his body.

"It's about bloody time he learned how to do something useful," Fugaku mumbled into his goblet. "It's a shame he's just a one trick pony."

And with that, Sasuke tension doubled.

* * *

Sasuke's bedroom door slammed open with a bang to allow a fuming Uchiha into the room. Needless to say, dinner had not gotten any better. Sasuke was pissed and he needed release. Making his way towards his bathroom, Sasuke threw his wallet, phone, and remote on his desk as he passed. He didn't notice his cell phone slide across his desk and fall to the ground under his chair with the force of his throw.

Naruto stared at the door Sasuke just exited through and sighed when he heard the sound of the shower start up. Maybe a shower would calm Sasuke down before they got a chance to talk. Sighing, Naruto moved into their shared closet and changed into a pair of pajama pants, glad that he had showered earlier in the day and didn't need to bathe as well. Moving to his cot, Naruto turned on his lamp and grabbed his book to wait for Sasuke to finish his shower.

Sasuke emerged from his closet a half an hour later, clean and dressed in tight black pants and a dark maroon shirt that hugged his chest. Its top two buttons left unbuttoned to reveal creamy pale skin of his clavicle.

Naruto felt his stomach flutter at the sight of the Uchiha. He could acknowledge that Sasuke was attractive. Ok, so he was sexy as hell, but that didn't matter. Naruto frowned and rubbed his stomach to try to make the unwanted feeling go away. Naruto didn't want to think of Sasuke that way. He didn't want to be attracted to the older boy because Naruto was a prisoner. It would be stupid of him to fall for Sasuke. Not only that, Sasuke wasn't even attracted to Naruto, so there was point in hurting himself.

He would just settle for friendship, as strange as that may be in this whole situation. Naruto could do friendship.

He stood from his bed. If he wanted to stop his friend from ruining his liver and getting some sort of STD it was now or never.

Sasuke was leaning against his desk slipping on a pair of black shoes when Naruto's voice called him out of his angry musing.

"Hey," Naruto began, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, "wanna stay and play some video games with me or something?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto blankly. Honestly, this had been the first time the blond had asked him to just hang out with him. Sure they had been hanging out a lot over the last week, but Sasuke had been sick and couldn't work so it was like they didn't have a choice. Now, it was almost like they were friends. It felt nice; it was what Sasuke had been striving for all along. But not now. Sasuke frowned. Now wasn't the time for stupid games.

Sasuke was angry. Livid. 'Quality time' with daddy always made him feel the same. Video games were not the answer for Sasuke's problems, no matter how much he wanted them to be. There was only one way to drown out all of the hate he felt for his father, and for himself, and that was in the bottom of a bottle and tight ass.

Letting his dark eyes roam over Naruto's body, Sasuke once again wished it was this male's ass he could use to wash away his problems, but he couldn't. No matter how much he liked Naruto, he needed a willing participant. He would never stoop to his father's level and take an unwilling partner to bed. Another surge of anger rushed through Sasuke at those thoughts.

"No," he said through clenched teeth. He reached behind his back to grab his wallet and phone from his desk. Tearing his eyes away from the crest-fallen blond, Sasuke pushed himself away from his desk and silently moved toward his door. Not wanting to hear a word of protest from Naruto, Sasuke left the room feeling more disappointed with himself than with anything else.

* * *

Naruto sighed and looked at the clock again. It was only 11:45pm, five minutes later than the last time he had checked the glowing blue numbers across the room. He didn't know why he kept looking at the clock; usually when Sasuke went out he wouldn't return until two or three in the morning, but Naruto couldn't help it. He should have tried harder to keep the other man from leaving.

With another sigh, Naruto closed his book and put it on his nightstand. He wasn't retaining anything he was reading anyways. Maybe he should just go to sleep. He let his eyes drift lazily around the dimly lit room. Since he was the only one staying in the room tonight he only kept his small bedside lamp lit, its pale light only illuminating about half of the room. He really wasn't tired.

Another sigh escaped his lips; Sasuke's room was boring as hell. A thought suddenly came to Naruto that made a slow, mischievous grin spread across his face. ' _How could I have forgotten,'_ Naruto shook his head at his own stupidity. He had completely forgotten over the last week and a half since Sasuke had fallen ill that he wasn't restricted to Sasuke's room while inside the castle.

He had forgotten to question the Uchiha, but for some reason he wasn't limited to the remote's radius while within the castle's walls. He assumed it was because of the seals around the castle's boundaries. It would be stupid if the servants couldn't move very far within the castle, they wouldn't get any work done otherwise.

That being said, even if Naruto couldn't escape the castle grounds, he might be able to find something else within the castle to aid in his escape. There was also a chance that he could run into Sai again. Even though the brunet seemed extremely disturbed, he obviously needed help. Besides, forced friendship was something Naruto was great at. Naruto would be ready for him should they meet again. Now that Sasuke was gone and everyone was sleeping, he had free reign.

Nodding to himself, Naruto stood from his bed. First he would dress in black so he could move like a ninja in the shadows in case there were guards about, then he would make his way upstairs and see what he could see.

Before Naruto could take one step towards the closet, the bedroom door slammed open nearly giving the fox a heart attack. Sasuke stalked into to room, grumbling quietly to himself about how remotes looked too much like cell phones.

Naruto stared wide-eyed as the young Uchiha stumbled to his desk and threw the remote to Naruto's collar on it before he started shoving papers out of the way to find his missing phone. Sasuke's long, thin fingers moved clumsily over his slender desk lamp until they found the switch to turn it on. He hissed as the light burned his glazed eyes.

Naruto raised an eyebrow when papers fell to the floor unnoticed by the grumpy Uchiha. Sasuke was leaning over his desk, resting his elbows on the wood and papers, his straight legs spread as his butt poked up into the air. He looked like he was about to fully collapse against the desk at any moment. To Naruto's surprise, Sasuke pushed himself to standing position and moved around the back side of the desk.

Dropping down to his hands and knees, Sasuke disappeared from view. A moment later his small trash bin was tossed out from under his desk, spilling its few crumpled contents onto the floor, before Sasuke continued his search.

With a small cry of triumph (that was very un-Uchiha-like for a sober Uchiha, so the Uchiha ancestors would let it slide since Sasuke was obviously smashed) Sasuke held his missing phone in the air and stood. Pocketing the device, the raven made his way back to his door to leave.

Realizing he had a second chance to stop Sasuke from making a terrible mistake, since it appeared he hadn't gotten to the having sex part of his drunken sexcapade yet, Naruto bolted to the door to block his way.

"Wait!" Naruto pushed his back against the door as Sasuke stepped towards him. His cerulean eyes gazed pleadingly into Sasuke glazed obsidian. "Um," Naruto swallowed thickly, suddenly at a loss for words as Sasuke stared at him, his pale skin slightly flushed due to drinking too much.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Move."

Naruto's eyes narrowed stubbornly in return, "No." He sighed, "Look, Sasuke, you're back so why don't you just stay?"

"No. Now move." Sasuke moved forward and reached past Naruto to grab the doorknob. He pulled the door open an inch, but Naruto slammed it shut with his body. Sasuke growled in annoyance.

"No!" Naruto shot back, hitting Sasuke's hand away from the knob. He could feel his own cheeks heating as his temper rose.

Sasuke brought his forearm across Naruto's chest, pinning him against the door, his other hand fisted against the door next to Naruto's head. Sasuke leaned in so their noses were inches apart and glared at Naruto. "Stop," he hissed as he felt his anger rising.

Naruto's hands reached up and grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt; he was pissed and was ready for a fight. This position was similar to how it had been after the first encounter at the Hyuugas, except Sasuke's arm wasn't against Naruto's throat now and Naruto wasn't weak from the collar's shock; Naruto could properly fight back now.

" _You_ stop," Naruto hissed back. The room fell into silence as the two males glared at each other for what felt like an eternity. The muscles in Naruto's back tensed as he felt a subtle shift in Sasuke's weight, and Naruto prepared himself to push the raven away before Sasuke had a chance to strike.

Only the attack never came. Instead, Naruto found Sasuke's lips pressed hard against his own, effectively freezing any thought of retaliation Naruto had forming in his mind. In fact, Naruto's entire mind seemed to come to a screeching halt as he felt Sasuke's tongue push past his lips into his mouth. His eyes were wide in shock, staring at Sasuke's closed lids as the raven moved hungrily against him.

The feel of Sasuke's moist tongue, tasting of mainly of alcohol, brushing against Naruto's own finally snapped Naruto's brain back into action. Releasing a small sound of protest that sounded something like "ommphff" Naruto pushed Sasuke far enough away so he could gasp for some much needed air.

Pushing his torso against Sasuke's forearm, Naruto's wide eyes watched as Sasuke's eyes opened slowly to stare at him. The intense look in Sasuke's dark orbs sent a shiver racing down Naruto's spine. Naruto couldn't stop his eyes moving to the Uchiha's mouth when Sasuke's tongue darted out of his mouth to lick across his lips in a quick motion. Naruto gulped, "S-Sasuke…"

Before he could continue his sentence, Sasuke slammed him up against the door again and was kissing him once more. Naruto's arms tensed, preparing to push Sasuke away again, but when he felt Sasuke's soft tongue brush over his bottom lip to ask permission to enter his mouth this time, a jolt of pleasure shot straight to his dick, and he found his hands pulling the taller man closer as he began to kiss back.

Naruto heard Sasuke make a hum of approval when he began to respond to his kisses. Even though Naruto had never kissed anyone before, he quickly learned to breathe through his nose and mouth when they moved to change angles. However, that didn't stop him from panting as the kisses started to become more heated.

Naruto sucked on Sasuke's tongue, taking in any excess liquor that lingered there. Then Naruto forced his way into Sasuke's mouth to run his tongue over the Uchiha's teeth before gently rubbing their pink appendages together in a sensual dance. It was a new sensation, but Naruto thought he could get used to it.

The hand next to Naruto's head moved into his hair, tilting his head back to deepen the kiss. While the arm trapping him against the door shifted, Sasuke's pale hand trailed down Naruto's heated chest leaving goosebumps in its wake, to stop at his hip. Naruto became lost in the kiss as he shifted with Sasuke, letting the Uchiha move him where he chose.

Suddenly Naruto found himself falling backwards. With a small gasp of surprise he reached out towards Sasuke to try to stop his fall, but the Uchiha was already there falling with him. Naruto landing on his back, his cot breaking his fall, with Sasuke on top of him, their lips instantly reattached. The new position didn't bother Naruto until he felt Sasuke rub his stiff erection against his own.

His eyes shot open in surprised panic. Sasuke rubbed against him again, harder this time, purposely grinding their hips together. Naruto couldn't suppress the small moan that escaped his mouth, though it was muffled by Sasuke's lips. He felt Sasuke smirk into their kiss. Gods that felt good, but Sasuke was still drunk.

Knowing that, Naruto's mind began to panic. ' _Sasuke is drunk because he's mad at Fugaku,'_ Naruto's breath started to pick up as he thought. ' _What the hell am I doing?! Fugaku's a fucking pedophile who probably molested Sasuke for who knows how long. So what does that make me if I take advantage of Sasuke now? Oh gods, he would never forgive me. I would never forgive me. Besides, is Sasuke actually even gay? I mean, I know he jokes about it a lot, but can he be after what Fugaku did to him? Oh shit, he probably thinks I'm a girl or something! Fuck! What do I do?!'_ Feeling himself starting to hyperventilate, Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him with a desperate shout of "NO!"

With a thump, Sasuke landed on the ground. Naruto stared wide-eyed at the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto from his place on the floor. His kiss-swollen lips were pulled into a frown, but Naruto could see hurt and confusion in his dark eyes.

"Sasuke, we can't do this," Naruto tried to convince the raven even as his chest clenched painfully in sadness. "It's wrong."

The hurt and confusion were instantly replaced with anger. "Fine," Sasuke's voice deep dripped with uncontrolled anger. Rolling to his feet, Sasuke silently marched over to his desk.

Naruto frowned. "Sasuke," he needed to talk to him. He needed to make this better. It was obvious the other man had gotten the wrong impression. Standing from the bed, Naruto moved towards Sasuke, walking a little awkwardly with his aching erection hanging heavily between his legs.

Just as he was about to reach the raven, Sasuke turned around to face him. Naruto's eyes widen at the site of the remote in his hand. "What are-?" he began to question, but was cut off when pain took over his body.

Crumpling to the ground in agony, Naruto watched as Sasuke set the remote down and left the room.

The pain didn't stop.

* * *

 ** _A.N.-_** _:D_

 _Next Chapter- New character POV! Until next time!_


	17. Chapter 17 A Father's Gift

**_A.N.-_** _Hello! Welcome back! I was pleased and amazed about the mixed reviews for the last chapter. Some people hate Sasuke now, while others sympathize with him (which I'm happy for!) Thanks for all the reviews/faves/follows! Special shout out to reader **ZisAnInsomniac** for being my 200th reviewer!_ Woot! Thanks everyone!

 ** _Warning-_** _Violence and minor character death!_

 **That Time I Went Down Fighting**

17\. A Father's Gift

Itachi lazily walked down the dimly lit corridor, the light tapping of his shoes against the stone floor was the only sound filling the otherwise empty hallway. It was around 2:30 in the morning and he felt like a zombie. Why was Uchiha Itachi wandering the hallways of the castle so early in the morning? He had just completed a trade proposal that had to be sent to Suna later that very day.

The document was very important because ties with the foreign country had been rocky recently and Konoha hoped to straighten their relationship via their trade routes. Itachi had spent hour trying to word the document correctly, to make sure that Konoha benefited the most from the agreement. He was happy with his work; now all that was needed was for Sasuke to look over the document for mistakes (not that Itachi made mistakes), put the Regent's seal on it, and have it sent to Suna by the end of the day.

Itachi stifled a yawn behind his hand as he silently pushed his brother's door open. He was going to be nice tonight and allow his brother to stay asleep; he had had a tough time at dinner and deserved a good night's rest. It would be a simple matter to slip into his room, put the document on his desk, and slip out. He was sure there was enough light from the hallway to allow him to see and not wake Sasuke.

Upon opening Sasuke's door, Itachi's steps faltered and his eyes widened. Lying on the ground, a few feet away from the dark mahogany desk, was the blond Jinchūriki that had been in Sasuke's care for the past few months. The blond was lying on his side in the fetal position. His eyes were closed, but his body was gently convulsing; a small puddle of blood had formed on the ground where it had spilled out of his open mouth. Itachi's dark eyes moved to the red lights that adorned the Jinchūriki's suppression collar.

"Shit," Itachi rushed into the room, his eyes scanning around for the remote; finding it abandoned on the desk. Quickly grabbing the small device, Itachi switched it to 'off', and then moved to the now limp blond.

Rolling Naruto onto his back, Itachi first felt for a pulse above the now blue lit collar, then gently pried his mouth open to make sure he hadn't bitten his tongue off. There was too much blood in his mouth to see the damage to the appendage, but it looked like with enough time Naruto's tongue would heal. Itachi sighed in relief; it looked like the blond would be fine.

His dark eyes moved towards his younger brother's bed. It was empty. He frowned, ' _Where the hell is Sasuke?'_ His attention was drawn back to the Jinchūriki at his knees when Naruto gasped.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he wheezed for breath before he started to cough. He had been going in and out of consciousness for the past few hours. The pain had been so bad that his brain was trying to shut down, but wasn't able to fully put him out of his misery. He rolled onto his side when he started to choke on some blood that was still in his mouth.

Spitting out the blood on the tan tatami, he suddenly felt gentle hands on his back. Jerking away from the touch, Naruto whipped head towards the intruder.

Itachi watched as Naruto's eyes widened for a moment, before the blond turned and began to crawl away from him. It was obviously extremely hard for him to move, he was practically dragging himself. Itachi frowned. Naruto was clearly afraid he was going to hurt him. "No, it's ok," he began to explain.

Before he could continue, Naruto grabbed a small trash bin that was lying on its side nearby and started vomiting into it. Grimacing in disgust, Itachi moved closer to the Jinchūriki to help position him onto his knees so he could have better access to the bin without spilling its contents all over the floor. He was glad that the blond didn't pull away again.

Once Naruto was finished, Itachi dragged him to his feet and helped him to his bed. He noticed the younger male was shivering as he practically carried him the entire way to the small cot since Naruto's legs refused to support his own weight. Gently depositing Naruto in bed, Itachi grabbed a glass of water that was conveniently resting on the nightstand to his left and held it to Naruto's chapped lips. Naruto took a sip of the water, cringed, then spit it into the stinky trash bin that Itachi had brought over with them. Itachi tied off the bag and placed it outside the bedroom door for one of the servants to pick up in the morning.

Moving back to the now comfortable Jinchūriki's side, Itachi replaced the bin with a new bag just in case. "Are you alright?" he questioned, concern lacing his voice.

A small spasm ran along Naruto's shoulder and through his arm; his nerves going haywire in the aftershock from his most recent punishment, and he snorted hollowly, "Define 'alright'." His voice sounded raw from all the screaming he had done once he realized Sasuke wasn't coming back. No one had come to answer his call. He didn't know if the room was sound proof, or if everyone was just too used to the cries of pain throughout the castle to come running.

Itachi sighed, "Are you going to throw up again?" He lifted the trash bin to let Naruto see it was within range.

Naruto groaned, "God, I hope not." He closed his eyes and tried to calm his shaking body.

His chakra was really having a field day with the hit his nervous system had taken this time. Luckily it had already healed most of the cut that his tongue sustained when he accidentally bit it. He was glad that he didn't need to tell his chakra what to do when it came to taking care of his body.

"Where's my brother?" Itachi questioned, "What happened?"

Naruto grit his teeth. He opened his eyes to glare at the man who had just saved him, "Your _brother_ is out on a _bender_ probably fucking anything that moves."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the bitter tone that laced the blond's words. Sasuke was out drinking? The sleeping around part didn't surprise him since Sasuke had a habit of doing that, no matter how many times he told him to stop. But Sasuke drinking was a surprise. Itachi didn't know Sasuke had that much of a social life and he definitely didn't think his brother would allow his judgment to be altered by any substance.

"As for what happened," Naruto continued with a sigh, "It was a misunderstanding." He turned away from Itachi's confused look. He didn't want to tell Sasuke's brother what had happened between them. Sasuke had been drunk. _Really_ drunk. It had been a mistake and Sasuke had misunderstood and overreacted. It was embarrassing and it…hurt. ' _Fuck.'_

"A misunderstanding…" Itachi deadpanned, not believing Naruto for one minute. "He could have killed you and that's all you have to say?"

Naruto frowned and turned back to the older man, "Yes. What's it to you anyways? Why would you care if I lived or died? Why bother saving me?"

Itachi stared at the scowling blond for a few silent moments as if contemplating the questions. Finally he spoke, "You remind me of someone I met a long time ago."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that unexpected answer.

"He had golden hair too," Itachi's dark eyes moved over Naruto's blond locks that were matted to his head with sweat. He returned his gaze back to Naruto's eyes, "Your eyes were also the same color. Blue as the ocean on a clear day," Naruto opened his mouth to inform the Uchiha that he should start writing poetry because this shit was getting really sappy, but Itachi's next words shut him up, "and red as the sunset after a storm."

Naruto's eyes widened as Itachi's dark gaze burned into his. He cursed the fact that he could barely move. If Itachi had wanted to kill him now, it would be easy. He shook his head in denial, "I don't-"

"I saw you that day father had you shot." Itachi cut him off, "I saw your eyes just before you passed out. I know you're different from the rest of the Jinchūriki; that you have more chakra then the rest. You're special."

"How could you know that?" Naruto's wide blue eyes couldn't look away from the Uchiha who knelt only a foot away from him.

"Because I can see it."

Naruto's breath caught as Itachi's dark eyes shifted to red, three small black tomoe slowly spiraled around his pupils until they came to a standstill. Along Naruto's skin he felt a pulse of foreign chakra that he had never felt before but he instantly recognized. "You're like me. B-but how? I thought you were human."

A small smile formed on Itachi's lips when he felt Naruto's chakra reach out and intertwine with his own. Itachi had longed to allow them to do so when he had first seen the blond fighting in the street, back when Naruto's chakra was pulsating wildly, warning those around him of danger. He had refrained however, instead just relishing in the feeling of the powerful chakra against his skin.

"I am human." Seeing the look of confusion and disappointment on Naruto's face, Itachi continued, "The one who made me like this was not. Let me show you." He placed his index finger in the center of Naruto's forehead, allowing a small amount of his chakra to flow into the blond. He then focused his chakra into his eyes, feeling the tomoe spin and expand to open a window into his mind.

Naruto's eyes glazed over as he stared into Itachi's spinning eyes.

* * *

 _Six year old Itachi laughed as he ran along the lake shore after his best friend. His lungs and legs burned, but it was a good burn; one caused from hours of playing in the outdoors. It wasn't long before the two boys reached their destination, a long dock that shot out into the middle of the lake. Sitting on the end of the dock, they let their legs dangle over the edge, their feet skimming the surface of the cool water._

 _Itachi took a deep breath and looked up at the wide blue sky. It was a nice day. A hacking cough brought his gaze to his companion beside him. He frowned, "Are you getting sick again, Shisui?"_

 _Shisui shook his head even though his coughing continued for a few moments longer. "No," he finally wheezed, pulling out his inhaler and taking a puff, "I was just running too much."_

 _Itachi frowned, "Are you sure? You seem to be getting sick a lot more than you used to. You should go see Tsunade-sensei."_

 _Shisui scowled in thinking of the royal family's doctor. "No, I don't like her. She always teases me."_

 _Itachi snorted in laughter. "You big baby. Boys are supposed to like bugs."_

 _"Not when they're giant!" Shisui protested. "She slimes me on purpose and claims it has healing pro-prop-"_

 _"Properties," Itachi helped with an amused giggle._

 _"Yeah! It's gross!" Shisui exclaimed waving his arms around to prove his point._

 _Itachi continued to giggle and Shisui soon joined in since he couldn't resist his friend's overly joyous laughter._

 _The sound of galloping horses brought the boys to their feet, they turned to see a small caravan of soldiers approach them._

 _"You Highness, your brother the King has requested your presence at the castle," the captain of the guard announced once they were close enough._

 _Shisui sighed, "What could Obito want now?" he grumbled, upset that his play day was ruined._

 _Itachi shrugged, "He probably just misses you." He smiled and playfully elbowed his friend, "Maybe he wants to play with you. He's only sixteen, he's probably lonely."_

 _Shisui scoffed and elbowed back. "I wish. Do you want a ride home?"_

 _"Can't go home right now. My brother is being born today and I promised to stay out of the house for as long as possible." Itachi smiled in excitement. He had been waiting for so long to be a big brother and today was finally the day. He didn't know why his mother insisted on having his baby brother at home instead of a hospital, but figured that since Tsunade-sensei was going to be there so it didn't really matter._

 _Shisui grinned, clapping his cousin on the back, "I'll see you later then."_

 _Itachi nodded, "Ok, but make sure you see Tsunade about that cough."_

 _Shisui waved him off as he moved towards the soldiers and out of sight._

* * *

 _A few hours later Itachi found himself hunting a lizard through a pile of rocks. He was still near the lake since he had promised his father he would stay there in case the baby came before dark and they needed to find him. After a nice lunch of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, celery sticks, and a juice box, Itachi had moved away from the dock to a part of the lakeshore that was littered with large rocks. He knew that deeper in the water this was a perfect location to hunt for crawdads, but that wasn't his prey today. He had seen a red spotted lizard that was calling his name._

 _He silently jumped from rock to rock and began to creep on all fours along the flat surface of a large stone when the reptile looked up from its sunbathing spot to eye him. He froze. The lizard seemed to mock him as it flicked it tongue at him before it returned its head to the warmed stone. Letting out a sigh of relief, Itachi crept closer. Just a few more feet and he would have his prize._

 _"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A nasally voice from Itachi's left caused the young boy to jump, scaring the lizard away._

 _Itachi's head whipped to the side to find a group of five men lounging amongst the rocks. He wondered how he hadn't noticed them before. The men were poorly dressed, but had an air about them like they thought they were better than everyone else. Itachi stood and took a step away from the men._

 _"What's this," the same man from before spoke up again with a laugh, "the little rich boy's afraid of some hard working gents like us?" The rest of his gang laughed along with him._

 _Itachi's eyes darted from one man to the other. His instincts were screaming at him that these men were up to no good. He took another step back, mindful of the rocks he had climbed over to get there._

 _"How much do you think a rich boy's daddy would pay to get 'im back?" another thug asked._

 _Itachi didn't wait to find out the answer. He turned and ran. He could hear the men call after him as well as their curses as they stumbled amongst the rocks. He wondered if they had been drinking but he wasn't going to stop to find out. He ran back around the lake towards the dock he and Shisui had said their goodbyes at. He would move passed that towards his house where he would tell his father of his plight._

 _Once again he felt his lungs and legs burn, but this time the pain brought panic. He could only push through it as he approached the dock. Just as he stepped onto the wooden platform his shirt was yanked on from behind. With a cry of surprise, Itachi stumbled backwards into the chest of the man who had grabbed him._

 _"Not so fast," the man called in triumph._

 _Itachi began to struggle. He kicked and swung his arms wherever he could. Seeing an arm move across his face, he opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into the man's arm. To his relief he was released as the man cried out in pain. Itachi turned to bolt towards home, only to see his way blocked by more kidnappers._

 _He turned and ran down the dock leading to the center of the lake. He didn't know what good it would do him, maybe he could jump in and swim across the lake to get away. The edge of the dock was approaching fast so he didn't have much of a choice in the matter if he wanted to get out of this unscathed._

 _Preparing to leap into the water, the six year old was once again grabbed. "You little shit!" The man seethed in his ear as his arms tightened around his waist. Itachi couldn't breathe; it felt like his ribs were about to snap under the pressure. The man turned them both away from the edge of the dock allowing Itachi to see the rest of the men approach them. His eyes widened in horror when he saw the flash of silver blades in the sunlight._

 _"If you behave we won't hurt you," one of the men said as he waived his dagger threateningly._

 _Itachi's eyes followed the shiny metal and he panicked. He didn't want to die! He began thrashing against his captor again and screaming at him to let go. His panic rose as he saw the other men move in to help restrain him. He threw his head back and heard a sickening crunch as he broke the nose of the man who held him. The man cried out and shoved him away._

 _The feel of triumph only lasted for a second; it was instantly replaced by pain in his stomach. Itachi stared into the eyes of a man who looked more panicked than he felt. He slowly let his eyes drift downward to find the hilt of a dagger sticking out of his solar plexus. It hurt, he knew it hurt, but he was in too much shock to really react to it. He looked up to the man who had stabbed him._

 _"I-I'm sorry," the man said as he pulled the blade out of Itachi's body._

 _Itachi screamed as the pain finally reached his brain. His cry of agony startled the rest of the men out of their stupors. "Let's get out of here!" one of them shouted. They took off as a group down the dock towards the shore; in their haste one of them shoved passed Itachi knocking him off of the dock and into the water._

 _'_ I'm really going to die today,' _Itachi thought as his world grew dark._

* * *

 _Light flooded Itachi's vision as pressure compressed on his chest and he suddenly found himself violently throwing up murky lake water as he tried to gasp for air. It hurt; he couldn't breathe, but his body knew he had to get the water out of his lungs before he could take in the sweet air that would keep him alive. Finally his lungs cleared and flooded with air which he look in greedily._

 _His mind was cloudy, all he knew was that he hurt, a lot._

 _'_ Alive _,' his brain sluggishly told him as his eyes drifted shut. That's right, the pain meant that he was alive. That was a good thing._

 _As he continued to breathe deeply, his mind cleared. Soon he noticed that he was wet and shivering. '_ That's right, I fell in the lake after I was stabbed…' _The pain wasn't so bad in his stomach now, more of a tingling sensation. He wondered if that meant he was finally dying from blood loss._ 'This sucks, I don't want to die,' _tears stung the young Uchiha's eyes and they threatened to push past his closed lids._

 _"Don't worry, you're going to be alright," a gentle voice murmured from above him_.

 _Itachi's eyes snapped open to meet the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen. In fact, Itachi couldn't remember ever seeing blue eyes before in his life. They were captivating and extremely calming._

 _"Oh good, I knew you were still awake," the man said drawing Itachi's attention to his shining white smile, or more specifically his fangs. Itachi gasped, surprised to find such features on someone with eyes so gentle. His eyes moved to the man's pointed ears that were poking out of his shaggy blond locks that hung a little long around his face._

 _"Hey, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you," the man spoke again in earnest, "Just focus on my eyes; don't pay attention to anything else so you're not scared."_

 _Itachi frowned, "I'm not scared." It hurt his throat to speak._

 _The man smiled brightly, "That's my boy." His eyes drifted away from Itachi's to his abdomen where Itachi noticed the tingling sensation had grown into a comfortable warmth that was starting to spread to the rest of his body._

 _Itachi lifted his head to follow the blond Jinchūriki's gaze to the man's clawed hands hovering over his knife wound. His torn shirt had been pulled up to expose the injury. A red glow bubbled around the man's hands and flowed into Itachi's abdomen._

 _"What are you doing?" Itachi questioned._

 _"I'm healing you. They got you really bad; you wouldn't have made it if I tried to take you to the hospital. It's taking an enormous amount of chakra to heal you as it is."_

 _Itachi didn't know what to say. 'Thank you' didn't really suffice. "How did you find me?" he asked instead._

 _"I was taking a stroll on the far side of the lake when I heard shouting. I saw them chasing you," the blond's brows furrowed, "I yelled at them to leave you alone but I guess I was too far away. Anyways, I saw them run and you fall in the water; by that point I was close enough to pull you out before you drowned." He gave a weak smile and Itachi wondered just how much chakra the man was pumping into him to allow him to live. His stomach was feeling a lot better now. He glanced down to see that his wound was a lot smaller than it had been before._

 _"Why are you doing this?" Itachi questioned before he could stop himself. He got a raised eyebrow in response. "Not that I'm not grateful, I am. I really don't want to die," he reassured the stranger._

 _The man grinned, "What kind of father would I be let a kid die?"_

 _"You have a kid?" Itachi asked._

 _The man's grin grew even wider, his blue eyes glowing with excitement, "Not yet. He's due to be born in a few months! I figured it's best to start practicing being a good dad now though!"_

 _Itachi snorted; the look on the man's face was absolutely ridiculous. "I'm going to be a big brother," he stated proudly, "My baby brother is going to be born today."_

 _The man's eyes widened in surprise, "Well it's a good thing I saved you then! We can't let your brother grow up without his big bro. Does he have a name?"_

 _"Sasuke."_

 _"Sasuke. That's a fine name. Maybe he and my boy can be friends since they will be only a few months apart. You can be both of their big brothers, ok?" The man's fangy grin never left his face the entire time he talked._

 _Itachi smiled back and nodded, "Does your son have a name?"_

 _The blond turned serious, "Yeah, but don't laugh. Okay?"_

 _Itachi thought that was an odd request when talking about a baby's name. How weird could it possibly be to cause someone to laugh at it? He nodded his head anyways._

 _The man's smile returned full force, "It's-"_

 _A shot rang out cutting off the man's words._

 _Itachi stared into the man's blue eyes as they widened in shock before fading to a bright red, the pupil shuttering from round to elongated slits for a moment before they was covered by closed eyelids. The air rushed from his lungs as the man's limp body slumped on top of his. Itachi moved his arms to shake the man, but he didn't respond._

 _A shadow blocked out the bright sunlight and for a moment Itachi worried that the kidnappers had returned to finish the job. The next thing he knew the blond Jinchūriki was being dragged off of him and he was being lifted into the arms on a soldier sporting the Uchiha crest._

 _"Are you alright?" The soldier asked as he carried Itachi away from the lake shore, "We were sent to get you because your brother had been born. We were worried that you were injured when we saw you on the ground..."_

 _Itachi wasn't listening, his eyes were focused on the Jinchūriki who was being lifted by a few remaining soldiers and thrown into the lake._

* * *

Naruto's eyes focused back on the dim room that had been his prison for nearly two months. He blinked a few times, feeling tears escape to run down his cheeks.

"That was your father, wasn't it?" Itachi questioned as his tomoe stopped spinning.

Naruto slowly nodded his head, "Yeah, I mean I think so. I obviously never met him, but I was told he drowned. I guess he did in the end."

"I'm sorry," Itachi finally said.

Naruto gave a small smile, "Are you kidding me? My dad died a hero." He knew this wasn't the time to get all emotional over the father he never got the chance to know, so he pushed to deep longing feeling to grieve over the other blond-haired man to the back of his mind in favor of asking more important questions. "How did this even happen? How do you still have his chakra?" Because that was what it was twisting around his own; _Kyuubi's_ chakra, his father's. Not some weird mutation that had formed in Itachi's body by combining his father's chakra with whatever was in Itachi's body that kept it there.

Itachi shrugged, "I'm not completely sure. I think that he pushed so much into me that it unlocked something in me. Internally, human and Jinchūriki anatomy are basically the same. I think that an enormous amount of chakra was needed to kind of jump-start my system or something. I can't alter my body to look more animal-like, I'm all human in that sense, but I can move the chakra within my body and feel others'. I don't have the natural instinct of a Jinchūriki either. For insistence, I still have no idea what you are or what kind of chakra I hold in me."

Naruto's eyes widened, "You've never shown it to anyone?"

Itachi snorted, "I don't like people knowing my secrets, especially when I don't understand them myself. Besides, as you've most likely noticed it's convenient to have a natural shield to block chakra. I can use my eyes without letting anyone feel me. With my eyes like this I can _see_ chakra inside and outside the body."

Naruto's eyes widened at the prospect of a human having the ability to identify every Jinchuriki, pure-blood or half-blood, just on sight. That was actually really dangerous if Itachi proved to be an enemy. But something was telling Naruto to trust this man, especially after seeing his past and after Itachi had willingly divulged what must have been his deepest secret to him. Naruto bit his lip as he stared into the foreign eyes the were gifted to the Uchiha by his own father. Even though they were a little creepy, they were also somehow gentle and genuine. Naruto felt like they were asking him for his trust and his help, because Itachi was just as lost as he was since he had no idea what he was dealing with. ' _Yeah, I can trust him,'_ Naruto decided with a slight nod of his head.

"That was a really neat trick you just did. I can't do it. Do you have a special name for your eyes or should I just call them 'swirly red eyes that show memories'?" Naruto grinned cheekily; he was feeling a little better now that his body had relaxed. He wondered if Itachi's ability had something to do with the Uchiha's ability to withstand certain mind control like it did with the Hyuugas. It would make sense.

Itachi stared at him blankly. He couldn't help but think that Naruto looked exactly like his father right then. "Sharingan; it means copy or mirror wheel eye."

Naruto nodded in appreciation, "It fits. It's like a mirror into your soul." He thought for a moment, "Or is it a 'window' since I was looking into your memories and not mine? I guess it doesn't really matter." He furrowed his eyebrows, "Why are you telling me all of this? I understand that you feel indebted to my old man, but to reveal such a secret…"

Itachi was silent for a few moments, wondering where to begin. "As you may have noticed from my memories, relations between humans and Jinchūriki have not always been as they are now. When I was younger there were a good number of Jinchūriki who lived and worked among the humans in Konoha as equals, Tsunade-sensei being one of those. However, there were some people who were not happy with the Jinchūriki living within the cities walls, or with their very existence to be honest. There were often protests that got more violent over time as the anti-Jinchuriki supporters got more followers. Jinchuriki who were able to look human did so and either left the city or just laid low until the protests stopped. Those who couldn't weren't as lucky. They were captured. At that point King Obito had already fallen ill; his health had gone downhill after Shisui died," Itachi paused as he remembered the heartache he felt at the news of his best friend's death.

"Once my father officially took over in the King's absence, he legalized Jinchūriki as pets. Apparently the protesters had been abducting Jinchūriki around the city for a number of years and selling them as slaves, including to my father who was one of their supporters. Not everyone was happy with the idea of enslaving your kind, but enough were fine with the prospect of free labor once those who possessed 'pets' came forward to show them off. It became a fad amongst the rich, to see what kind of new and exciting creature they could acquire. Once the known Jinchūriki within the city were captured, special hunters were sent out into Bijūgakure."

Naruto was grinding his teeth so hard that it hurt. He remembered the men who had started this whole ordeal. Knowing now that they were there to aid in this sick 'pet' trade made him want to punch a hole through something, preferably the ones who came up with the idea in the first place. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves; he couldn't let his anger cloud his mind right now.

"It had been decided to keep what was happening within the city a secret from the rest of the world. Even though Jinchūriki were known to be peaceful, humans have always been afraid of them and didn't know what they would do if they found out what was happening. A Jinchūriki in captivity was only referred to as a 'pet' or as its breed, and there had never been any media coverage about them. It's all word of mouth. That is, until recently. My father is thinking about expanding the trade to other countries," Itachi scowled.

Naruto shuddered; it turned out Uchiha Itachi could be pretty damn scary when he was angry. The red eyes helped.

"Ok," Naruto started, "So again, why me? Why are you telling me all of this?"

Itachi sighed, "I thought that would be obvious by now. I don't like what's happening. I've been trying to get you alone for a while, but Sasuke tends to get a bit possessive with things he likes." Itachi rolled his eyes, but couldn't hold back his smirk of amusement. His brother could be so childish sometimes.

Naruto felt a pang in his chest at the mention of the younger Uchiha. His thoughts went back to what had happened between them just a few hours earlier, suddenly feeling a wave of exhaustion wash over him. He wished it was Sasuke liking him that caused him to be so possessive, but that didn't seem to be the case. He pushed the painful feeling in his chest away to focus on Itachi's words.

"Since your chakra is special I'm assuming you hold a high position amongst your people, even though some reason I haven't heard of you." Itachi's eyebrow's furrowed for a moment before he continued, "Do you even know what's going on with Sound?"

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming on. "What are you talking about? What's Sound?"

Itachi took in the bags under the blond's eyes and the way his body lay limp against the thin mattress. ' _He's exhausted,'_ he mused. Looking down at his watch he noticed that it was nearly four in the morning and Sasuke still wasn't home. He frowned. It would take more time to explain what was happening with Sound, especially if Naruto didn't even know they existed. Apparently the blond had been kept in the dark his whole life. Well, now that he knew that Sasuke went on nightly outings, Itachi could talk to Naruto another night soon.

"We'll save that discussion for a later time. For now, sleep." Once again placing his fingers on Naruto's forehead, Itachi stared into Naruto's eyes and willed him into a blissful sleep.

Itachi stood and left the room. He would be having words with this dear Otouto in the morning.

* * *

 _ **A.N.** \- There you have it! I hope everyone liked little Itachi! Um, if anyone was confused about Minato's eyes, his natural eye color was red, but he changed them to blue so Itachi wouldn't be scared. They changed back to red when he lost consciousness.  
_

 _Next Chapter- Itachi teaches Sasuke a lesson in courting... sort of_


	18. Chapter 18 Payback's a Bitch

**A.N-** Welcome back! I was happy to see that so many people were excited to find out about Itachi! It was really hard for me not to give away the fact that he was a good guy. I had to make sure to keep him in a neutral role through the entire fic to keep you guys (and Naruto) guessing, even though I had his big reveal planned since the beginning. My beta guessed early on that he was a good guy... Anywho, I was also happy to see that not everyone was super pissed about Naruto being forgiving about Sasuke's behavior.

Beta'd by TreeStar. (I feel really bad because I failed to put this on like most of my chapters... She's beta'd _all_ of my chapters. I'm very grateful!)

I would like to remind everyone that this story is listed as **Angst** and Romance. I know it hasn't been too angsty until this point, but now it will be. Also, because this fic deals with dark themes (slavery, rape, etc) it will be getting darker. However, it will have a happy ending. And no, I WILL NOT change the pairing to ItaNaru or NejiNaru or any random person with Naruto, so please stop asking.

 **That Time I Went Down Fighting**

18\. Payback's a Bitch

Sasuke was startled awake when his body became drenched in cold liquid. He bolted upright in bed, gasping in surprise, and felt his brain swim with the after affects from the previous night's activities. His eyes moved wildly around his room to find the source of his rude awakening. His gaze landed on his brother who loomed over his bed with an upside down glass held in one hand and a satisfied look on his annoyingly smug face.

"Get up," Itachi commanded as he placed the glass back on Naruto's nightstand.

Sasuke scowled and turned to look at the time. The movement made his stomach lurch when his vision blurred. It was seven thirty in the fucking morning. He groaned and laid back in bed, frowning when he realized his bedding was now soaked in water. ' _Damn Itachi.'_

"What the fuck do you want? Go away," Sasuke growled. He pulled his covers over his head in hopes of blocking out his room's pesky intruder.

His attempts were foiled when his blankets were rudely ripped from his body, exposing his bare skin to the cold morning air.

"No," Itachi responded. He turned away once he realized his baby brother was buck naked. ' _This is not what I need right now,'_ he thought with a sigh. "Now get up and get dressed. We have work to do," he said in a no-nonsense tone. Hearing another groan from his dear little brother he continued, "I have documents I need you to look over and send out as soon as possible. We also have meetings we must attend in a few hours." He smirked when the creak of the mattress, followed by Sasuke's footfalls as he moved to the bathroom, met his ears.

Turning to Naruto, Itachi was glad to see that he was still asleep. He hadn't been sure if he would be able to put the younger male to sleep earlier since he specialized in memory transfer, but he was happy with the results his little experiment produced. He hoped the blond would sleep for another few hours and would wake up feeling no side effects of the collar.

Unfortunately, due to Sasuke's hangover Itachi doubted he would be willing (or able) to listen to any scolding he was willing to dish out concerning last night's incident. Therefore, today would be a day of punishment for Sasuke. An evil grin spread across Itachi's face as he thought of the day he had in store for his brother.

* * *

Sasuke's eye twitched again as he stared blankly forward and tried to avoid eye contact with the pair of giggling girls across the table.

The morning had been a fuck-fest of sucking hell that only got worse as the day progressed.

First, Itachi had dragged him to the castle's library insisting that he needed a document read and potentially edited. The next _three_ hours were spent trying to read the paperwork. Sasuke read slowly and stumbled over the words, first in his head then out loud when Itachi insisted he read it to him (Itachi didn't believe Sasuke was focusing). Sasuke's hung-over mind was having trouble concentrating and the lack of sleep definitely didn't help his predicament. All the while Sasuke's annoying brother from hell hovered over his shoulder like he thought Sasuke was too inept to do something as simple as edit a simple trade document.

After the document was completed to Itachi's liking (he was a picky bastard in Sasuke's opinion), the duo handed it off to a messenger to be delivered to Suna. Sasuke hoped he could return to his room to pass out on his comfortable bed again, but it turned out Itachi had other ideas.

Itachi stated that they had an early lunch meeting that they _both_ had to attend and there was no way in hell Sasuke was getting out of it. Sasuke had ground his teeth and followed his fucker of a sibling to the intimate little restaurant that their meeting was taking place in.

That was how Sasuke found himself sitting across the table from Haruno Sakura and her slightly less annoying friend Tenten. His eye twitched again when another shrill cry of happiness escaped Sakura's pink lips. He didn't know if his headache could get any worse. At least he wasn't feeling nauseous anymore…

A chuckle came from Sasuke's left and the irritated man shot a glare at Itachi who ignored him to smile charmingly at their female guests. ' _Fucking traitor,'_ Sasuke grumbled. How the hell had Itachi even known about Sakura anyways? Sasuke clenched his fists and took a deep breath when Sakura asked him a question and she, Tenten, and Itachi looked at him expectantly. ' _Fucking bastard.'_

Itachi smirked as his annoyed brother began to grudgingly answer the girl's questions. He had struck gold when he had run into Haruno Sakura the previous week in a book store. He had remembered the girl from Sasuke's school days (Sasuke had complained about her the most during their talks) and Itachi had asked for the girl's number after a few minutes of talking with her. He never thought he'd actually _use_ Sakura's number, but he always liked to have some dirt on his dear Otouto if the need to mess with him struck. Little did he know that day would come so soon.

Itachi held back a laugh when he noticed the corner of Sasuke's eye twitch once again. This was going to be a good day.

* * *

Sasuke returned to his room hours later with a scowl on his face. He would have to change his cell phone number most likely later that day. What a hassle. His fingers brushed against the small device resting innocently in his pocket and he considered throwing it against the wall. Damn Itachi.

Sasuke's steps faltered on his way to the bathroom when he noticed a dark stain next to his desk. It wasn't hard to miss amongst the white papers that littered his pale floor. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in confusion for a moment wondering what had spilled when realization hit him.

Blood. It was blood that now stained his otherwise flawless tan tatami.

Sasuke's eyes darted away from the stain to land on the source of the blood who was lying comfortably under his covers.

Sasuke's heart clenched as blurred images of the night before surfaced. Images of how Naruto had _finally_ accepted his advancements, only to reject him. He knew Naruto had enjoyed it. Sasuke had felt the passion in Naruto's kisses as he pushed up against him. He had felt the blond's excitement when their bodies ground together, their hard erections seeking more stimulation from each other. Sasuke had _known_ Naruto wanted him. But then Naruto pushed him away.

The confusion that Sasuke had felt at that moment Naruto had pushed him away had brought with it a feeling of utter humiliation. A feeling that he was all too familiar with, even though Sasuke loathed to admit that fact. Rejected, humiliated, confused, and _hurt_ , Sasuke's alcohol fogged mind did what it does best when faced with too many emotions that he didn't know how or _want_ to deal with, he let his anger control his actions. Anger was Sasuke's friend. It was simple and it didn't hurt.

Naruto had just been leading him on all along and it hurt. It hurt more than Sasuke wanted to admit.

Sasuke frowned as he turned away from the sleeping form on the cot. He was done hurting. There were plenty of guys out there who would willingly accept Sasuke; last night's fucks had proven that. Sasuke was done with stupidly trying to win over the Jinchūriki who obviously didn't want him.

He was done with Naruto.

* * *

Awareness slowly came back to Naruto as his senses gradually turned on one by one. He stretched as the pull of sleep left his foggy mind. With a great yawn, Naruto blinked open his eyes and allowed his freshly stretched muscles to relax.

He felt wonderful. It was a big improvement from before he had gone to sleep and Naruto wondered just how long he had been unconscious.

His eyes stared blankly at the white ceiling that was cast in shadow. He frowned. Had he slept though the entire day? That wouldn't be surprising after last night's ordeal. His chakra always worked extra hard when he slept, so it made sense that he had been forced to sleep longer so it could work its magic against the damage done to his body.

' _Sasuke!'_ Naruto bolt upright in bed when memories of the previous night fully resurfaced.

He had to talk to Sasuke. Naruto had to tell Sasuke that he hadn't meant to hurt him. Sasuke was drunk and Naruto had been caught off guard. He had been stupid. It had been a mistake.

Naruto didn't hold a grudge against Sasuke for what he had done the night before. Even though Naruto had thought he was going to die during the hours of pain brought on by the cursed collar, Naruto knew that Sasuke had been drunk. It was true that Sasuke had activated the collar many times in the past for seemingly no reason, but that was before he and Naruto had become friends. He had faith in his friend and knew that if the mind altering liquid hadn't been involved then Sasuke wouldn't have activated the collar. Though it was true that if alcohol wasn't present then Sasuke wouldn't have kissed Naruto in the first place, but Naruto didn't want to think about that.

Naruto swayed and almost collapsed back in bed as spots danced in front of his vision. He closed his eyes and took a few calming breaths to clear his head. Maybe he _had_ been asleep for too long.

Opening his eyes again, Naruto was pleased to find that his vision had cleared. He looked across the room to find Sasuke sitting at his desk, his small lamp being the only light illuminating the room.

As Naruto had suspected, it was night out. He let his eyes drift over Sasuke's soft features glowing against the dark windows. Sasuke looked the same as he had the first time Naruto had woken up after their initial meeting: haunting.

This time, the sight of the older man didn't leave Naruto feeling uncomfortable. It left him feeling mesmerized. Uchiha Sasuke was truly a thing of beauty.

Naruto's heart clenched. That beauty would never be his. Naruto would never get to experience that amazing kiss again or feel that body pressed against his. He had made sure of that last night.

Hadn't that been what he wanted all along, to remain friends? He would be lucky if they would remain friends after his moronic actions.

He had to try though. He couldn't go back to the way things were before, with Sasuke treating him like a burden no matter how awkward it may be between them now. Naruto needed his friend, otherwise he would go crazy locked up in this bloody castle that he had been forced to call home for nearly two months.

Nodding to himself, Naruto stood from his cot and cautiously approached the desk.

"Sasuke?" Naruto began. His voice sounded husky from sleep and he cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck. How was he supposed to start? This wasn't a situation he found himself in often. Ok, he had _never_ been in this situation. What the hell was he going to say?

Naruto resisted the urge to scowl when Sasuke ignored him. He couldn't blame him if he was still upset. He didn't know how much the Uchiha remembered from the night before and honestly hoped he wouldn't recall any of it. Nevertheless, Naruto pushed forward.

"Look, about last night-"

"Don't," Sasuke's deep voice cut Naruto off.

Naruto couldn't hold back the frown this time when Sasuke refrained from looking at him. "Sasuke," he tried again, "we have to talk. Last night, I didn't mean to-"

"Stop," Sasuke's harsh command cut Naruto off again. Sasuke took his reading glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose, releasing a small sigh. "Just don't."

He didn't know why Naruto was even bothering. There was nothing worth talking about.

Sasuke had been enjoying the past two days that Naruto had spent sleeping. Well technically it had been three, but the first day he had spent with Itachi and Sasuke was determined to block that day from his memory. However the last two days had allowed him the time to not think. He hadn't bothered wondering how the remote had been turned off or how Naruto had gotten to his cot. Sasuke didn't care. He didn't think about the blood on the tatami that he had replaced the day before. Sasuke had refused to envision what his actions could have physically done to Naruto, the unimaginable pain he had caused the shorter man. Because Sasuke had been hurt too, so in his mind they were even.

Sasuke had just returned to his normal routine, not worrying about useless things like emotions. But now it seemed Naruto wanted to talk about it.

Naruto ground his teeth, feeling annoyed with Sasuke's stubborn behavior. They needed to talk about this, dammit! "Teme-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke snapped. He'd had enough.

Naruto stared wide-eyed as Sasuke stood from his desk and strode from their room, slamming the door shut behind them. ' _I guess he does remember last night. Maybe I should just give him some time to cool down,'_ Naruto thought sullenly as he made his way to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

Naruto sighed and rolled his neck to alleviate the strain that had built up from his slouched position. He was reclined on his cot reading, not in the mood to play Sasuke's game system since the activity had sort of become 'their thing' and now the thought of doing it without Sasuke left an ache in Naruto's chest.

Naruto couldn't help himself from glancing at the blue-lit alarm clock on the far side of the bed. Sasuke had been gone for an hour and it was getting late. Naruto knew it wasn't his place to tell the older male when he needed to be home, but he was worried about him. Sasuke had been so mad when he left earlier and Naruto didn't know when or if he was planning on returning.

Forcing his eyes back to the words in front of him, Naruto took a deep breath and tried to continue reading. It was ok; there was no need to worry. Sasuke would come around eventually. He couldn't avoid Naruto forever. This was Sasuke's room after all.

Just then, Sasuke's door crashed open with a loud bang. Naruto's heart jumped as anticipation filled him. His eyes widened when they fell on Sasuke in the arms of another male, their lips locked in a passionately sloppy kiss.

Naruto watched as the two males slammed against the open door, their hands moving along each other's clothed bodies in search of skin.

One of Sasuke's hands reached for the doorknob to shove the door closed, while his other hand weaved through the dirty blond locks of his make-out buddy. Sasuke's fingers fisted against the dark brown roots as he pulled the shorter male closer to him.

Naruto's breath hitched when Sasuke's companion moved his hands under Sasuke's dark shirt exposing a glimpse of his pale skin. Sasuke moved his own hand away from the door to unbutton the teal shirt that was blocking tanned skin from his view. Naruto watched as Sasuke's fingers moved nimbly along the material even though the raven hadn't open his eyes or removed his lips from the man he was quickly undressing.

Naruto continued to sit in stunned silence as the two males ground their clothed erections against each other, the bulges in their pants now quite obvious.

Finally, the couple separated and the dirty blond released a giggle when Sasuke moved to nibble on his neck. His dark eyes drifted open and fell on Naruto. Slowly the man's lust filled look turned to one of confusion.

"Hey," the man gently nudged Sasuke to get his attention away from his neck. "Who's that?"

Naruto watched Sasuke slowly turn to look at him. His eyes were noticeably glazed over as he looked at Naruto with indifference.

"No one, he's just my _pet_."

Naruto tried not to flinch at the hiss of contempt he heard in Sasuke's voice. Naruto could smell the alcohol on both of them. It was like they had been bathing in the stuff.

Sasuke's partner raised an intrigued eyebrow. "Really? He's pretty hot," he gave Naruto a lopsided smile. Naruto's eyes narrowed as they shifted between the two humans.

"Hn," Sasuke replied before going back to sucking of the shorter man's neck.

The man laughed again, "Seriously. Come on, let's do a three way. Have him suck me off while you fuck me."

Naruto's eyes widened in horrified disgust. His wide blue eyes shifted to look at Sasuke who froze in his ministrations.

Surely the raven wouldn't accept such a ridiculous request? What kind of person asks something like that anyways?! Maybe Sasuke would kick the pervert out for having such a moronic idea… Ok, so it was highly unlikely, but Naruto could hope couldn't he?

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto once again, cocking his head to the side to silently assess the Jinchūriki. "No," he finally said in a tone devoid of emotion. "He has no interest in men."

Naruto's breath caught in his throat as Sasuke's dark eyes bore into his own. So that's what this was. Sasuke was punishing Naruto for pushing him away, for rejecting him. Sasuke was telling- no, _showing_ \- Naruto what he had given up the night before. Apparently Naruto had hurt Sasuke more than he had realized.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed out, desperation and sorrow lacing his voice.

"Psh, so," the dirty blond's scoff broke the connection between Naruto and Sasuke. Two sets of eyes moved to the man as he continued, "He's a pet, it doesn't matter if he-"

The man was cut off by Sasuke's mouth covering his in a smoldering kiss. The shorter man whined when Sasuke ended the kiss by harshly biting his bottom lip.

"Shut up and drop it," Sasuke ordered without releasing the man's lip from between his clenched teeth.

The man nodded and moaned when his dark-haired dom started sucking on his aching lip.

Sasuke smirked in approval and threw the smaller man on his bed.

Naruto watched as Sasuke climbed on top of the unknown man and they once gain resumed their make-out session. Their hands quickly found their way to each other's bodies and began to undress one another.

It didn't take Naruto long to realize that the two men were not going to wait for him to leave the room before having sex. So, with one last look at Sasuke (whose scarred back was now fully exposed for Naruto to see) Naruto moved through the door that led to the closet and closed the door behind him.

He didn't want to leave the room completely since it was the middle of the night and he didn't know his way around. He would be screwed if he was wandering the halls when suddenly the call of nature struck him. There was no way he would shit in the hallway for some poor Jinchūriki servant to clean up in the morning. Plus he still wanted to sleep tonight.

Leaning his back against the closed door, Naruto took a moment to compose himself. His face felt warm and he knew that his cheeks were red from embarrassment. Naruto looked down at his green sleep pants, knowing that they hid his half-hard dick. "Fucking traitor," he grumbled with a glare at his clothed appendage.

He knew his body had gotten a little excited about having a live porn show right there in front of him, but seriously, did he have to get hard? It had hurt to see Sasuke with someone else, so why did he have to get turned on by it? ' _Stupid male hormones.'_

Pushing himself off the door, Naruto moved into the closet and frowned down at the cold stone floor. Why hadn't they bothered putting tatami in here? Damn, it was going to be cold tonight. With a sigh, Naruto grabbed all the extra blankets off the closet's high shelf and laid them on the ground. Once his makeshift bed was made Naruto got himself comfortable, wishing he had thought to bring his pillow. Luckily he had brought his book with him since it had been in his hands the entire time.

Naruto stared at the clothes that crowded the walls around him. There was no way in hell he would be reading tonight. Hell, he would be lucky if he got any sleep.

Sasuke's dark gaze was burned into Naruto's memory. It had looked so uncaring, but Naruto knew better. Why else would Sasuke be doing this? After all the weeks they had been sharing a room together, why would Sasuke choose _now_ to bring someone home to have sex with in his bed instead of in some motel room? Sasuke may have tried to hide his pain behind cruel words and a passive mask, but his actions spoke volumes, and it hurt.

Naruto closed his eyes and his eyebrows furrowed as he allowed the picture of Sasuke's face from the night before surface. The moment Naruto had pushed him away. Sasuke had looked confused and hurt, and now Naruto knew that the alcohol had nothing to do with it. Naruto took a deep breath, releasing it slowly as he pushed the image away.

There was no point in dwelling on the past. Naruto had done the right thing. Sasuke had been drunk and Naruto had done what he thought was needed. It had all just spiraled out of control so fast that Naruto was now stuck in the closet while Sasuke fucked some stranger in the room that he and Naruto shared.

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts when the sound of loud moaning reached his ears. He scowled and rolled away from the closet's doorway. He cursed the fact that the small room didn't have its own door and was just an open room that sat across from the bathroom door.

Wrapping his arms around his head to block out the noise, Naruto snuggled deeper under his blankets. He curled his body into a ball when the cold started to seep up through the sheets from the white stone floor.

The muffled moans quickly morphed into screams of pleasure and Naruto groaned.

"You have got to be kidding me," Naruto grumbled and rolled to his feet. This was getting fucking ridiculous.

Naruto wouldn't allow that bastard force him to listen to him having sex no matter how mad he was. Naruto felt bad enough. He had been upset before Sasuke had left to find his little fuck-whore and felt like his heart was breaking when Sasuke had returned, but now he was getting angry.

With a huff of irritation, Naruto ripped his blankets from the floor and headed into the bathroom. He slammed the door as hard as he could and felt satisfied when the shower door, along with the mirror over the sink, shook with its impact.

Stalking over to the bathtub, Naruto climbed in and got comfortable under his blankets. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and he was lightly panting as his anger surged through him. ' _Fucking bastard.'_

Taking a calming breath, Naruto closed his eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted. The bathtub wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but at least the double doors blocked all the sound of the two males screwing like rabbits in the room next door.

With a sigh, Naruto allowed himself to fall asleep. He couldn't stop the pain in his heart from returning or the dreams that would soon follow him through the night.

* * *

It turned out sleeping in the bathtub was not the brightest idea Naruto had ever had. The fox woke up with his neck, back, and butt aching. He groaned and climbed out of the porcelain tub to hobble over to the toilet to relieve himself.

After finishing, Naruto stretched and groaned when his muscles protested and his bones realigned with loud pops. He could really use a massage and a nice long soak in a hot spring to sooth his aching muscles, but since that wasn't an option, Naruto opted for taking a shower. Once he was done, Naruto would wait for Sasuke to wake so he could talk to him and hopefully work out their little problem. He just hoped Sasuke's bed partner hadn't stuck around.

Naruto made sure to grab his blankets from the shower before heading back into the closet. He dumped his bundle on the floor and picked out pair of black slacks and a nice sky blue button up shirt.

Naruto didn't want to admit to himself that he had picked out clothing that would make his eyes pop and would make his skin glow. He didn't need to, or _want_ to impress Sasuke. He just wanted to talk to him so they could be friends again. At least, that's what Naruto kept telling himself as he made his way back to the bathroom to strip off his sleep clothes.

* * *

Naruto emerged from the bathroom refreshed and dressed in his nice set of clothes. He tried to tame his wild locks, but quickly gave up when he deemed the task impossible.

Naruto's steps faltered when he noticed Sasuke sitting quietly at his desk filling out paperwork. The sight wasn't anything new, except for the fact that Sasuke had most definitely been drinking last night and should have been passed out on his bed instead of studiously working at his desk. Naruto's eyes glanced over to the clock to confirm that it was in fact too early for the raven to be up after a night of drinking. His eyes quickly returned to Sasuke who continued to ignore his presence. The blond couldn't help but feel a little unnerved.

Naruto squared his shoulders and pushed his unease aside. He needed to fix his friendship with Sasuke, and he needed to do it now.

The fox took a deep breath and cautiously approached the silent raven. He felt like he was advancing on some wild beast that would attack him if he made the wrong move. Naruto was probably not too far off on his assumption.

"Sasuke?" Naruto began once he reached the desk.

"Quiet," Sasuke commended without looking up.

Naruto pursed his lips, his usual irritation with Sasuke once more surfacing. Why was the human such a bastard all the time? "No," Naruto stubbornly replied. He crossed his arms over his chest and continued, "I need you to listen to me. We have to talk about what happened the other night. It was-"

"I told you to shut up, Dobe," Sasuke snapped, finally looking up. His eyes were cold, unlike Naruto had seen before. "I'm working," the Uchiha continued, gesturing to his paperwork.

Sasuke had gotten up a half an hour earlier to the sound of the shower running. Luckily the night before he hadn't had enough to drink to leave him with a hangover, but he still felt dirty. However, the stupid Jinchūriki was taking up all his hot water.

After he had finished with what's-his-name, he had kicked him out and fallen asleep without bathing. It wasn't unusual for Sasuke to end up in his bed after a night of sex without a shower, but he was usually so wasted at that point that it didn't matter. Last night, he was just too tired to care. Sasuke would just take a shower after breakfast.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he waited for Naruto to talk back. Sasuke knew he would, the idiot always did. Sasuke wasn't in the mood for Naruto's bullshit. He didn't really have the time or the desire to listen to anything the Jinchūriki had to say. Sasuke had decided that he was done with Naruto and was determined to stick to that decision.

Naruto's eyes narrowed in challenge. "Don't give me that bullshit. You're always 'working', so stop for a minute, you bastard. When you kissed me, I wasn't-"

"I swear to all that is holy, if you don't shut the fuck up right now I will fucking _make_ you," Sasuke growled dangerously.

"Dammit, Teme, will you fucking listen to me for once?!" Naruto snapped.

A cry of pain filled the room as Naruto crumpled to the ground. Sasuke watched for a moment as the Jinchūriki writhed in agony, his eyes fixated on the red lights of the collar shining against Naruto's slender neck.

Naruto was left panting once the pain left his system. He slowly lifted his gaze to meet Sasuke's. The Uchiha's eyes were still so cold and uncaring. Naruto shivered.

"Now you listen to me," Sasuke began a calm voice that that demanded respect, "You will sit there and you will remain silent until I tell you otherwise or you will be punished again. Do you understand?"

Naruto scoffed. If Sasuke thought Naruto was just going to give up then he had another thing coming. Naruto had been living with Sasuke long enough to know what kind of person he was. The dark-haired prick was all talk and Naruto could take him. "Yeah right, if you think I'll-" Naruto's taunt was cut short as pain coursed through his body again.

Once again, when the remote was switched off the boys' eyes met. Sasuke's eyes were hard, his features expressing total dominance. Naruto's eyes widened and he slowly nodded his head in understanding. The threat could not be mistaken for anything else.

It was clear what Sasuke was telling him. The Uchiha would not be giving Naruto any more chances.

They would never be potential lovers. They weren't friends, nor were they two average guys who shared a room.

Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were Master and Pet.

* * *

 **A.N.-** _And thus ends chapter 18! Again, I know some people will be upset that Naruto is so forgiving and blaming himself for what happened, but this is how I've decided to write this and I'm not planning on changing it. I didn't want Naruto to be afraid of Sasuke, he's stronger than that._

 _Next Chapter- Naruto deals with his new role as a real pet._


	19. Chapter 19 Anger Management

**_A.N.-_ ** _Welcome back! It was nice to see that not everyone came at me with torches and pitchforks. For those of you who are still with me I'm SORRY for the delay! My mom came for a visit the day after I posted the last chapter and I wasn't able to write at all while she was here (she left 2 days before my deadline last week...). This was a very interesting chapter to write. I wrote the first half in the car on a road trip and the second half in my bed while I was sick with the stomach flu once I got home from my small vacation. If it wasn't for my wonderful husband watching our kids so I could sleep and write and drink Poweraid for like three days straight then I wouldn't have got this done so fast._

 ** _Warning!_** _More mentions of Sasuke sleeping with random dudes..._ _The next few chapters are going to be pretty rough, so prepare yourselves._

 _Beda'd by the lovely TreeStar!_

 _Until then, please R &R and enjoy! _

**That Time I Went Down Fighting**

19\. Anger Management

Naruto's brow twitched. Not only was he annoyed and bored out of his freaking mind, but Naruto was pretty sure his feet and butt were completely asleep and would never wake up again.

The fox had been silently sitting in the corner of Sasuke's room with his legs folded uncomfortably under his butt all morning, and it didn't look like he would be moving any time soon.

Naruto's fists clenched in his lap before he looked away from the wall to glare at the stubborn man who was putting him through such an unjust form of torture. "Dammit, Teme, can I move yet?"

The only response Naruto received was a stern look before his collar was activated. Naruto should have known by now; talking was not permitted unless 'Master' said so.

Naruto ground his teeth against the pain. It had been three days since Sasuke had made their new roles official and Naruto hadn't quite gotten the hang of it. He still insisted on trying to talk to Sasuke about the night their relationship had fallen apart, but the raven remained stubborn.

The last three days had forced Naruto to think. Sasuke had insisted he sit in the corner like a statue instead of read on his cot like he had done before (the first day had been the worst for Naruto and he cursed himself for having such a loud mouth once the pain finally left his system). Naruto was a little better now though.

The main issue wasn't the pain brought on by the collar (though Naruto was pissed as hell about it and had initially shared his thoughts on the matter with some very colorful choice words until he eventually realized that it didn't do him any good because Sasuke was being a stubborn prick who refused to _listen_ to a word he said), or Naruto's forced silence, or even his boring lack of movement. What hurt the most was that every night Sasuke would bring home some new guy to fuck for hours in _their_ room and Naruto would be forced to flee to the bathroom to escape the noises of pleasure.

It was clear every night (and every morning) that the Uchiha wasn't quite as drunk as his weekly sexcepades used to leave him, and it was obvious to Naruto that Sasuke wasn't trying to forget these nights like he had the rest. He was still just trying to punish Naruto and he relished in seeing the blond's pain every time Naruto moved from the room.

With all the irritation Naruto was feeling towards the Uchiha, seeing Sasuke with someone else still hurt more than anything. Naruto didn't really understand _why_ it hurt so much, but it did, and it was already starting to wear on him.

"Oi, Dobe," Sasuke snapped his fingers in front of Naruto's face.

Naruto blinked a few times and realized he had been zoning out. A quick glance at the clock showed that it had been an hour since his last punishment. Naruto returned his gaze back to Sasuke who was looking at him expectantly.

Naruto's jaw clenched. Oh yes, that was the other new thing… "Yes, Master?" Naruto asked in a tired voice.

"Get up. I'm a little stiff, so we're going to spar," Sasuke stated as he turned away and made his way towards the yard.

Naruto's eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet. He stumbled a little when his numb limbs refused to cooperate with him, but quickly followed after the stoic man.

Naruto's heart rate picked up when his bare feet stepped on to the cool moist grass. A chilly breeze brushed through his blond hair and along his cheeks, but he ignored it knowing he would appreciate the cold once his body heated from the physical activity he was about to take part in.

It seemed as if the weather had fed off of Sasuke's mood, bringing with it a chill that forced the castle's inhabitants to light its fireplaces at night. Of course Naruto didn't get to appreciate the fire since he was stuck in the bathroom at night, but luckily the small room was a little warmer due to its location next to the fireplace.

Naruto pushed those thoughts aside to begin stretching his stiff muscles, his eyes locked on the silent Uchiha across from him. Sasuke had refused to make eye contact with him unless he was giving him a command (which was the only time Sasuke would talk to him. Sasuke had even stopped making his 'daily sexual requests' which left Naruto feeling a little disappointed and incomplete as the days passed) so the fact that he would be once again be having the raven's undivided attention without the scornful looks made Naruto's stomach clench in anticipation.

Naruto had been denied all physical contact since Sasuke had decided to go all ape-shit on him, but now he would _finally_ be allowed to touch him again. Sure the touch wouldn't be intimate, but Naruto didn't need that. He just needed _some_ sort of physical interaction.

Naruto had always been a touchy-feely guy and would always hang on Gaara, no matter how much the tanuki/cat told him to stop (Naruto knew he secretly liked it since Gaara never tried to push him away). And even though Naruto hadn't gotten to the glomping stage with Sasuke, he had at least been able to touch him in small ways that felt comfortable.

Naruto let his eyes rove over Sasuke's stomach when the raven's dark shirt rode up while he stretched. Sasuke's alabaster skin once again seemed to glow against the light that came from the bedroom windows; the late evening darkness provided no other light for the boys to see their surroundings. The fox bit his lip. Maybe he had gotten a little too comfortable…

' _Friends,'_ Naruto scolded himself. ' _Getting too comfortable with him was what got you into trouble in the first place. Fuck, we're not even friends anymore. This really sucks. Why does he have to be so hot? Stupid sexy bastard.'_ Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. ' _Focus, now isn't the time to be thinking about that.'_

Naruto couldn't help his mind being consumed by Sasuke's smoldering gaze. It seemed like every moment of his life had become dedicated to thinking about the youngest Uchiha. Not even his dreams were safe from Sasuke's dark eyes. Naruto's emotions were constantly at war with each other; he loathed Sasuke for finally forcing him into the role of a pet, but he also found himself becoming increasingly more obsessed with the man who was continuing to deny him. The speed at which Naruto was becoming enwrapped in Sasuke disturbed him, but he had never been attracted to anyone before and didn't know how to feel.

Tomorrow would be a full week since Naruto and Sasuke had kissed. A little part of Naruto was looking forward to tomorrow, because dinner nights with Fugaku meant that Sasuke would be staying away to have sex with some stranger (if the guys he slept with even were strangers. Naruto wasn't too sure, but the fact that the men kept changing made him think that Sasuke hadn't known them long.). Even though it hurt knowing that Sasuke was seeking pleasure somewhere else, Naruto was sure it would hurt less if it happened where he couldn't see or hear it.

Naruto would just use his alone time tomorrow to seek out Itachi before finally sleeping in his nice, comfortable cot. He was sure that Sasuke's older brother would be much better company than Sasuke at this point anyways. It was about time he found out what was going on with Sound or whatever it was. Tomorrow would be the perfect time to make his move. With any luck, Itachi would have a way to get Naruto uncollared and out of the castle.

A small part of Naruto flinched at that thought. The thought of leaving Sasuke before resolving their issues didn't sit well with Naruto, but he pushed his feelings aside to deal with later. He had more important things to deal with.

Hearing Sasuke clear his throat to get his attention, Naruto opened his eyes and got into fighting position.

He was ready when Sasuke's attack came and was able to evade the kick before retaliating with his own hit. Naruto was once again impressed by the strength and fluidity of Sasuke's actions, but he was able to follow his movement easier than he had the first time they had fought.

The fight progressed for a good half hour and Naruto once again found himself getting hard. It wasn't the fact that Naruto wasn't having fun fighting this time (he was, sparring with Sasuke was a challenge, thus it was exciting), it was the way that Sasuke's eyes never left him. Sasuke's obsidian gaze tracked Naruto's every step, trying to predict his next move and it left Naruto feeling powerful.

It was true that Naruto was naturally powerful; he was born into that strength, but the way that Sasuke was looking at him, like Naruto was the center of Sasuke's universe, made Naruto feel like he had full control over Sasuke. To have that much power over just one person, especially someone like Sasuke, was thrilling.

Naruto had wondered why the humans had started enslaving the Jinchūriki. He had wondered how people could be so cruel and demeaning to other creatures who had been nothing but peaceful towards them. Naruto thought he understood a little bit better now. It was all about power.

Well Naruto didn't have to worry about his power over Sasuke; he wouldn't take advantage of it, because he didn't own the Uchiha. In fact, it was quite the opposite, the collar around Naruto's neck proved that.

Naruto snaked his arm around Sasuke's swinging arm, twisting their limbs together until Sasuke's arm was pinned to his own back. Naruto released a small grunt as his chest came into contact with the Uchiha's strong back. He grabbed the sleeve of Sasuke's free arm with the hand that was tangled between their bodies, easily immobilizing it too. Naruto then reached around Sasuke's chest with his other arm to yank Sasuke's head to the side at an uncomfortable angle.

Sasuke breathed out a quiet hiss of pain as his neck was wrenched a little too harshly, but refused to admit defeat. Instead he found himself staring into Naruto's piercing blue eyes. Sasuke's eyes narrowed into a glare.

Naruto was having trouble restraining himself, all he wanted to do was ground his hard cock into Sasuke's warm backside. Both of them were panting and sweating, and Sasuke was still staring at Naruto. It didn't matter that the Uchiha was now glaring, he was still looking and so focused and was so, so close.

Naruto's face was only an inch away from Sasuke's. It was kind of inevitable since Naruto was still pinning the raven to his chest, but the closeness made Naruto wonder what Sasuke would taste like without alcohol on his lips, on his tongue.

Naruto's eyes drifted down to Sasuke's lips, he couldn't help himself. He was getting lost in this captivating man. Before Naruto could make any sort of move forward he felt tapping against his forearm.

Sasuke was tapping out and Naruto had to release him. Naruto wouldn't hold Sasuke against his will, besides it would be very unsportsmanlike of Naruto to not release Sasuke after he tapped out during a sparring match.

Sasuke stepped away from Naruto and rolled his aching shoulder. "Good," was all he said before making his way inside for a shower, leaving Naruto standing alone in the yard.

Naruto watched Sasuke move gracefully through his room until he disappeared through the door that led to the bathroom. Releasing a sigh, Naruto grabbed the waistband of his sweatpants (he had resorted to dressing comfortably the last few days since he had been forced to sit uncomfortably for hours at a time) and pulled them forward to expose his aching erection.

"Great," Naruto frowned. He couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through his body as the cool evening air hit his heated flesh. Sighing, Naruto released the waistband of his pants with a gentle 'snap' and entered the bedroom.

There was only one thing to be done in this situation. Naruto had to jerk off again.

Casting a look at the closed bathroom door, Naruto made his way over to his cot. He couldn't wait for the teme to get out of the shower to relieve himself; the pain between his legs demanded his immediate attention.

Lying down on his cot, Naruto made himself comfortable. He took a moment to enjoy the feeling of the slightly lumpy mattress, it was so much better than the bathtub.

Quickly realizing he didn't have time to dilly-dally since he didn't know how long Sasuke was going to be in the shower, Naruto shoved his hand into his pants and began to pump himself.

He really wished he had some lube, but there was no way in hell he was going to go searching through Sasuke's drawers for any. He didn't need to use any of the sex products that the Uchiha used with his little man-whores. Instead, Naruto gathered as much pre-cum as he could from the tip of his erection and spread it along his shaft.

Naruto kept his gaze focused on the bathroom door, knowing that hidden behind that door was the object of his desire. He imagined Sasuke in the shower, lathering soap all over his soaked body with his slender hands before rinsing off under the hot spray. Naruto pictured himself joining Sasuke in the shower as his hand picked up speed around his throbbing arousal. He could see Sasuke's eyes once more focused solely on him, this time in lust. Naruto would touch Sasuke again. They would move together in the shower as the hot water washed over their naked bodies.

Naruto came with a cry of pleasure. He made sure to cup the head of his erection with his free hand so he caught the majority of his mess while his other hand milked his shaft until it was spent.

Sighing in contentment once he was finished, Naruto pulled his hands free of his pants and looked at his slimy fingers for a moment before wiping them on his blankets. It wasn't like he slept in his bed anyways.

Naruto lounged on his cot until he heard the shower turn off. Rolling to his feet, the fox made his way across the room and opened the door. Sasuke was just stepping out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Naruto sighed, ' _Damn,'_ and moved past Sasuke into the bathroom to take his own shower. Apparently it was hopeless.

* * *

Naruto's shower ended up being a little longer than he had planned, but it wasn't like he had anything better to do. He was tired and all he wanted to do was go to sleep, preferably in his cot. That was most likely not going to happen, but wishing wasn't going to hurt anyone. Maybe Sasuke would be too tired from sparring to go out tonight to find someone. Naruto scoffed at his own wishful thinking.

Sighing, Naruto finished drying off and exited the bathroom to grab some clothes to sleep in. He froze when the sound of moaning assaulted his ears. It appeared that Sasuke had already brought home his little _friend_.

' _Damn that bastard works fast,'_ Naruto frowned in disgust. ' _What'd he do, step outside and ask the first guy he saw if he wanted to fuck? Tsk.'_

Growling in irritation, Naruto grabbed his pajamas, blankets, and pillow, and made an abrupt turn back into the bathroom. He threw his belongings on the ground and began the long process of drying out the tub with his moist towel.

* * *

Naruto shifted against his place on the wall and held back a groan of irritation. He had once again spent the day in 'statue mode' before Sasuke informed him it was time to leave for dinner. Of course Naruto had complained about being stiff and had gotten shocked for his troubles.

Naruto's eyes drifted over to the remote that lie harmlessly on the table by Sasuke's napkin. It was the first time the raven had brought the device out in the open during the family's weekly dinners, and Naruto understood the threat it presented.

Naruto had seen Itachi's look of disapproval and Fugaku's smirk when Sasuke brought out the remote, but neither man had commented.

"Beast," Fugaku's commanding tone drifted across the room. Used to the nickname, Naruto looked at the older man expectantly. "Come and serve me another portion," Fugaku ordered, indicating his nearly empty plate.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Fugaku seemed to be upping his game since he hadn't asked for anything other than wine in the past. Though it wasn't like serving food was complicated.

Naruto pushed himself away from the wall without complaint and made his way to Fugaku's side. Glancing over to Sasuke, Naruto found the raven focused on his food, his face calm and collected. Naruto frowned. It appeared Sasuke no longer cared what Naruto did during these dinners and wouldn't interfere if Naruto screwed up.

Turning away from the uncaring man and back to the task at hand, Naruto grabbed a spoon that was submersed in a bowl of mashed potatoes. Scooping up a heaping spoonful, Naruto plopped it on Fugaku's plate, splattering the surrounding surface in the creamy white mush. Naruto then grabbed a chunk of meat and all but threw it next to the potatoes. Next came a cracked bread roll that had finger shaped indents molded into its surface.

"That will be all," Fugaku held up a hand when Naruto picked up a cup of gravy that he was planning on pouring over the entire plate.

Itachi watched as Naruto huffed before the Jinchūriki once more looked at Sasuke, who continued to ignore him, and then turned to Itachi himself. Naruto's bright blue eyes were burning with anger, but Itachi noticed sadness in them too. Naruto looked tired, small bags were under his eyes.

Naruto and Itachi's gaze lingered for only a second before Naruto turned and moved back to the wall to silently fume. Itachi's eyes moved to his father who was slightly frowning. He knew what Fugaku was thinking: it appeared that the blond Jinchūriki still had some fight in him, pity.

This had been a test to see if Naruto was broken yet. Fugaku had seen the remote on the table and assumed that Sasuke had finally started training his pet. It appeared that Naruto had a ways to go before he was up to Uchiha standards.

* * *

When Sasuke and Naruto entered their room a half an hour later, both of them were scowling.

As predicted, Sasuke immediately made his way to the bathroom to shower. Naruto leaned his back against the room's main door and knocked his head against it a few times. He didn't like being so angry. It wasn't like him.

Deciding that he needed to cool down before heading out to speak with Itachi, Naruto thought it would be best to bathe after Sasuke. After all, Sasuke would be gone the entire night so Naruto had time.

Making his way to the closet, Naruto picked out the clothing he would wear to visit Sasuke's older brother. He thought it might seem a little odd if he showed up in his pajamas, so he settled on a pair of dark jeans and a red shirt. Nodding in satisfaction, Naruto turned away from his drawer and came face to face with Sasuke.

Sasuke's hair was still a little damp and his skin shone a pale pink from the hot water he had just bathed in.

Naruto felt his face heating up at the sight of the Uchiha. ' _Fuck, I've become just as perverted as everyone else in this castle.'_

Sasuke pushed past Naruto and quickly pulled a shirt over his head, then moved his hands to his towel to change into a pair of pants. When Sasuke noticed that Naruto hadn't moved out of the closet, his hands paused from removing the towel and he looked at the wide-eyed blond.

"Go," Sasuke said in a bored tone, casually waving Naruto away toward the bathroom door.

Naruto blinked, then blinked again. His eyes finally came back into focus to meet with Sasuke's slightly annoyed look. "Sasuke," Naruto began.

"It's 'Master' to you, and stop," Sasuke ordered.

Naruto grit his teeth and opened his mouth to try again.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Sasuke threatened before grabbing his pants and socks and exiting the small closet.

Naruto flinched as the door to the bedroom was slammed, cutting him off from the Uchiha.

"Fucking hell," Naruto mumbled as he headed to his shower.

* * *

"Fucking hell!" Naruto nearly shouted as he once again came out of the bathroom to meet the sound of overly obnoxious sex.

Why did Sasuke have to be such an asshole! Tonight was supposed to be Naruto's night, but he was once again stuck in the bathroom. How was Naruto going to go talk to Itachi or explore the castle if he never left the room?!

Naruto punched the bathroom door in irritation and heard the wood moan under the impact. He restrained himself from breaking the door down since he needed it as an extra sound barrier to keep out the sound of the two fucking males.

Naruto ran his hand down his face in exhaustion. He needed this to be over.

* * *

Naruto's cheek twitched as it was once again brushed by a feather soft touch. He turned his face away from the touch that threatened to pull him out of his dreamless sleep. He didn't want to wake up.

The caress returned again, this time moving down his neck to his collar bone. Naruto groaned, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance and a mumbled "no" escaped his lips. The touch left his skin and Naruto slipped back into his blissful sleep.

Warmth suddenly moved to Naruto's chest in the form of light pressure and the fox frowned when his ear became moist. Slightly erratic breathing was being panted into his ear before Naruto felt a warm tongue move along his earlobe.

Naruto's eyes snapped open. The majority of his vision was blocked by brown hair and a shoulder that was attached to the arm that was resting against his chest. Naruto was still in the bathtub and it looked like Sasuke's fuck of the night hadn't been completely satisfied. The man was kneeling on the cold tiled floor as he leaned over Naruto, quietly molesting his ear.

The hand on Naruto's chest shifted. Thin fingers ran over his peck, brushing against one covered nipple, before beginning to move downward toward Naruto's toned stomach.

"You mother fucking bastard," Naruto growled before turning his head and sinking his teeth into the unsuspecting man's neck. Naruto didn't care if this man was drunk off his ass; no one was allowed to touch him without his permission.

The drunken brunet cried out in pain as he reared back from Naruto, clutching his bleeding neck. The man's light brown eyes were wide in panic, leaving Naruto feeling a little satisfied.

* * *

Sasuke was awakened out of his post-coital bliss by a cry of pain coming from his bathroom. He sat up and stared around dizzily for a moment before the door that led to his bathroom opened and Naruto stormed out.

Sasuke's dark eyes widened slightly. Blood surrounded Naruto's mouth and the blond was snarling like a rabid animal. The Uchiha watched as Naruto stomped over to him before pulling back his arm and punching Sasuke square across the face.

"You're a fucking bastard, you know that?" Naruto hissed, his glare burning into Sasuke.

Sasuke took a second to run his tongue along his teeth to make sure none of them were loose, because that hit had hurt like a bitch. Satisfied with the lack of blood in his mouth, Sasuke quickly covered up his surprise to look at the Jinchūriki with a blank stare. "I don't care what you think," he stated, sounding bored.

Naruto scoffed bitterly, "Yes you do." Receiving no reply, Naruto turned and exited through the glass doors and onto the grass. He needed to cool down before he did something he would regret, and what better way to do that then punching a few trees?

* * *

"Fucking bastard!" Naruto half yelled, half grunted as he slammed his fist hard into his designated punching bag. "Who the hell does he think he is?!" THWAK! "He can't treat me like this!" THWAK! CRACK! "I'm not some fucking beast that he can just train into submission." THWAK! "He's such a- AAAGG!" CRACK!

Naruto panted as his fist rested against the rough bark of the tree. His knuckles were aching and most likely bleeding, but he didn't care. The physical pain somehow soothed his raging emotions that he was releasing upon the poor oak.

The image of Sasuke sitting up in bed just as Naruto had come storming out of the bathroom flashed in Naruto's mind and Naruto released a breath and rested his forehead again the tree, closing his eyes to try to block out the memory. Sasuke had looked so relaxed with his hair in disarray and his chest littered with hickies and the occasional scratch. Naruto was sure that all of the Uchiha's lovers thought that Sasuke was too damn sexy to give a shit about marks left by former conquests as long as they had a chance to leave their own. They didn't care about who Sasuke was, they just wanted his body. Just one taste and that would suffice.

Naruto's eyes clenched shut tighter as he felt his chest lurch painfully at that thought. His teeth ground together for a moment before he released a sigh, letting his muscles relax as his anger subsided, being replace with a hollow feeling sadness. "Why won't he listen?" he mumbled. His hand against the tree unfisted to lay flat against the cool wood. He suddenly felt completely drained and slowly slid down to his kneels, feeling the wood ripple beneath his fingertips as he went. "Why is he so damn stubborn?"

He turned his body so he was resting against the trunk of the thick tree. "Why him?" Wrapping his arms around his bent knees, Naruto rested his face on his knees. "Fucking dammit."

* * *

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as they landed on the man who stumbled out of his bathroom. The brunet's hand was gripping the side of his neck with a pained looked on his face.

"What did you _do_?" Sasuke demanded in a dangerous tone, drawing the man's attention.

The man cowered under Sasuke's dark glare. "I didn't do anything. I was using the bathroom and h-he just attacked me," he stammered. Who was this man who was suddenly looking at him with the promise of death? This was definitely not the man he had slept with moments ago.

"You _touched_ him didn't you?" Sasuke accused, feeling his anger grow. How dare this fucker touch what was his.

"N-no," the man flinched.

"Get out," Sasuke ordered. He didn't know why this _person_ had even stuck around. Hadn't he told him to leave earlier? What was he doing disturbing Naruto?

With a frightened squeak, the man nodded and rushed from the room.

Sighing in irritation, Sasuke laid back in bed and turned his head to the side, eyeing the half full bottle of tequila that rested on his nightstand. He wasn't drunk enough to be dealing with this.

Grabbing the bottle, Sasuke unscrewed the lid and took a long swig.

' _Dammit,'_ he mentally grumbled. He couldn't take this anymore, it was just too difficult.

Taking another drink from his bottle, Sasuke rolled to his feet and redressed. He had things to do and he wasn't going to get them done by lying around.

A few moments later, Sasuke exited his bedroom with a bottle of tequila in his hands and a look of determination on his face.

* * *

Sasuke had consumed another third of the bottle by the time he made it to his father's study. In the weeks that Sasuke had been trying to woo Naruto, the thought had crossed his mind to free the blond to win his heart. But Sasuke had been too selfish to actually act on the impulse, fearing that Naruto would leave him as soon as the Jinchūriki gained his freedom.

It was too late now. Naruto had already left Sasuke, he had made his choice painfully clear. Sasuke had thought that keeping Naruto around as a pet would make him feel better. That seeing Naruto suffer at Sasuke's own hands would give him some type of satisfaction. Sasuke thought that he would be able to separate his emotions, that his anger and hurt would outweigh his guilt. He had been wrong.

It looked like completely throwing the blond out of his life was the only way. Naruto would be happy.

All Sasuke had to do was find the master key to Naruto's collar. He knew that Fugaku kept all the keys locked in his safe in his study, so it was a simple matter of breaking into said safe.

Sasuke moved a shoji screen to the side to reveal a large safe that had a turn dial sticking out of it.

' _Child's play,'_ the raven smirked as he knelt in front of the safe. Sasuke may have been drunk, but he was still a bona-fide genius and could easily crack the code on such a primitive mechanism.

"It's not in there," a lazy sounding voice called from behind Sasuke.

Sasuke spun around, feeling a little disoriented as the room appeared to spin with him.

Itachi was leaning against the study's doorway, a cup of steaming tea held lazily in his hands. His hair was loose from its usual ponytail and fell around his shoulders like a dark waterfall.

Sasuke frowned and turned away from his annoying brother. "What do you want? I'm busy." He grunted as he reached for the numbered turn dial of the safe.

Itachi sighed and stepped further into the room before closing the door behind him. He noticed the nearly empty bottle of tequila lying on the ground next to his brother and scowled in irritation.

"Where's Naruto?" Itachi asked, leaning against the door to effectively lock his brother in the room with him.

"Tsk," Sasuke hissed in annoyance. "He's sleeping," he lied. Itachi didn't need to know that Sasuke had been having trouble with his pet. It wasn't any of his business.

Sasuke smirked when a soft 'click' came from the safe, signaling that he had succeeded in his task. Grabbing the little handle next to the spin dial, Sasuke twisted it and pulled the safe's heavy door open.

"It's not in there," Itachi repeated his earlier statement.

Sasuke sighed; he was done dealing with his brother. "What's not?"

"The key to Naruto's collar," Itachi stated. "Do you really think father trusts you enough to keep it here? He keeps it on him at all times."

Itachi watched as Sasuke angrily slammed the safe closed before he grabbed his bottle of tequila and stumbled to his feet. When Sasuke turned towards him, Itachi noticed a bruise running along his cheekbone. Itachi couldn't help but wonder if Naruto had left the wound on Sasuke. He hoped he had, it would serve him right for being such a stubborn prick. Itachi loved his brother with all his heart and wished him nothing but happiness, but Itachi knew that Sasuke sometimes needed a good kick in the pants (or punch in the face) to get over his insecurities.

"Since when have you been on a first name basis with _my_ pet?" Sasuke questioned suspiciously before bringing the bottle to his lips to take a long drink of the golden liquid.

Itachi gracefully approached his baby brother and ripped the bottle out of his grasp, spilling what little liquid there was left down Sasuke's chin and shirt. "Since you left him to die in your room last week," Itachi returned Sasuke's glare and threw the empty bottle in a nearby trash bin.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Hn. So you were the one who helped him." It wasn't a question, just an observation. It was unsurprising that Itachi had been the one to find Naruto. His brother had always had the annoying habit of coming into his room unannounced at all hours of the day. Hell, Sasuke had seen his brother move over the past few weeks than he had in the last few _years_. Normally Sasuke would have been happy to see his brother so often; however the obvious reasons for his visits were just leaving Sasuke annoyed to no end. Why Sasuke hadn't had a lock installed on his bedroom door was beyond him.

Itachi's hand shot out and caught Sasuke's arm when the younger man made to move past him. "What were you thinking?" Itachi demanded.

Sasuke shook his brother's hand off and turned to face Itachi fully, a frown coming to his lips. "That's none of your business. Besides, he wouldn't have died. You know that the collars are made with fail-safes so that they will only kill a Jinchūriki if they are being removed by force."

"He nearly bit his tongue off," Itachi hissed. His disgust at his brother's words was barely hidden. "He could have choked on his tongue or drowned in his own blood. The collar wouldn't have prevented that."

Sasuke hesitated for a moment before answering, the stain of blood next to his desk surfacing in his mind. He quickly pushed the image and his nearly overwhelming guilt aside to answer his brother. "He didn't though. He's fine. He can still use some of his chakra and that probably healed his wound before it got bad enough to cause too much damage. You're overreacting when it's none of your concern."

Itachi ground his teeth at his brother's stubbornness. "Sasuke, what happened between you two? You seemed to be getting along so well. Why would you leave him like that? Why are you treating him the way you are now?"

Anything. Itachi needed any sort of answer. Naruto hadn't given him an answer as to why Sasuke had activated his collar other than them having some sort of 'misunderstanding' which was obviously ludicrous and when looking at Naruto now, it was obvious that Sasuke was still torturing him in some way. The remote at the table and Sasuke blatant disregard for the blond Jinchūriki also helped with Itachi's assumption.

Itachi had to resist the urge to march into his brother's room and drag Naruto away, but he restrained himself the same way he had the night he had found him incapacitated. Not only did he have nowhere to put the blond Jinchūriki since his room was crowded as it was, he was also far too busy to look after him properly. There was also the overwhelming fact that Itachi wanted to avoid drawing more attention to Naruto. Their father had only seemed to gain more interest in the younger man since his arrival and Itachi wouldn't have been able to keep Naruto's presence so close to the Regent's room a secret for long. He didn't need his father snooping around where he wasn't wanted when he came to find out why Itachi suddenly decided to 'steal' his brother's pet, especially since Sasuke finally started training him per Fugaku's orders. There were too many factors to consider, and so, Itachi had to trust that his brother wouldn't hurt Naruto more than he already had. Naruto remaining under Sasuke's ownership in his room was the safest place for him, at least for now.

Itachi took in the way Sasuke's eyes hardened and the way his jaw clenched as he thought of how to answer these questions. It was obvious that whatever had happened between them had been serious. Itachi only hoped that he could help once his brother chose to confide in him.

"It was a misunderstanding," Sasuke finally stated after a few minutes of silence. It wasn't a lie. Sasuke had misunderstood Naruto's intentions. He had thought the blond wanted him and had been wrong. The anger Sasuke had initially felt towards Naruto had faded somewhat over the week and moved towards himself. Sasuke had been such a fool.

Naruto still needed to be punished for what he had done, though Sasuke couldn't help but wonder why he was still going about it the way he was. Turning Naruto into a true pet was bad enough (not to mention the pang of guilt that Sasuke felt every time he activated the collar was anything but satisfying), but forcing him to sleep in the bathroom while Sasuke had nightly sex in what used to be their shared room was a little extreme.

Even though the random males were providing Sasuke with his much needed sexual release, it always left him feeling unsatisfied. Initially, Sasuke had brought that first guy back to the room to show Naruto what he had given up by rejecting him. To smear Sasuke's sex appeal in Naruto's cute whiskered face. But then Sasuke continued bringing guys back to their room.

Over the years, Sasuke had never brought anyone to his room for sex. It had always seemed too personal and he didn't want to share that part of himself with anyone, but now it seemed like he couldn't stop. Sasuke had noticed the look that would come over Naruto's face every time he would be forced to flee into the other room. Sasuke couldn't understand the meaning behind the look, but _that_ one expression left him feeling satisfied, like his actions were somehow hurting Naruto even though he knew they couldn't be. The blond didn't want him. So why would seeing Sasuke with someone else upset him beyond simple disgust?

Tonight's fuck had gone too far. Sasuke couldn't believe he had allowed someone into his room who would have the nerve to approach Naruto. Though, now that he thought about it that hadn't been the first man to do so. The first guy Sasuke had brought back, the one that had too many similarities to Naruto, had asked for a threesome with Naruto. Sasuke had not been happy about that and had punished the man accordingly with a night of very rough sex, but Sasuke had also been angrier at Naruto at the time and had let the comment slide. If a request like that was made again, Sasuke would most likely throw the offending man from the premises.

He tried to tell himself that he was angry at those men because he didn't like the thought of sharing his property, that he had always been an extremely possessive person, but he knew that was a lie. No matter how much he tried to deny it, he knew that he still held deep feelings for Naruto; and that made every negative expression Naruto shot his way bitter-sweet. But that wasn't going to stop him in his quest to distance himself from Naruto. He would stubbornly stamp down those feelings of affection and replace them with anger or simple callousness until he was healed enough to move on.

"'A misunderstanding'," Itachi's slow, disbelieving words brought Sasuke out of his silent musing.

"Hn," Sasuke responded, challenging his brother to question his answer. He just wanted to leave. The bottle of tequila and his lack of sleep were starting to catch up to him.

Itachi pinched his brows between his forefinger and thumb. This was getting ridiculous. What were the odds that his brother _and_ Naruto would give him the same answer? Had they planned this? ' _No,'_ he pushed that thought aside, it was highly unlikely.

"What have you been doing to him since that night?" Itachi asked instead of pushing Sasuke to expand on his vague answer.

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly, "Treating him like the pet he is. You said yourself that he needed training, I'm training him."

Itachi's eyes widened at his brother's words, "Sasuke, you can't do that to him. He's a good man. He doesn't deserve this."

"He's an animal," Sasuke cut him off with a snarl of annoyance. Sasuke had always known that Itachi's feelings towards Jinchūriki had been similar to his: neutral, if not a little more sympathetic due to Itachi growing up in a time where Jinchūriki were more accepted than they were when Sasuke was younger. Sasuke had always been glad that his brother was not a blood-thirsty tyrant like their father, but now Itachi's level of concern for the blond Jinchūriki only annoyed him.

"Jinchūriki are just like normal animals," Sasuke continued, throwing Itachi's words from an earlier conversation back in his face. "Animals need to be trained."

Sasuke's hard gaze shot to side, landing on Itachi's raised hand that stood frozen in the air. Itachi had never struck him before outside of sparring, but it appeared he had said something to anger his brother enough to cause him to raise his hand against him.

"You ignorant brat," Itachi seethed, dropping his hand to let it hang limply at his side. He couldn't bring himself to strike his brother; not after the many times their father had hit him. Their father tended to lose his temper often, especially when it came to Sasuke, and Itachi had been witness to the man slapping Sasuke on multiple occasions. Itachi hated it. For some reason Sasuke never struck back. It was something that always surprised and confused Itachi. Sasuke wasn't exactly known to have a cool head; he had found himself in Tsunade's care a few times over the years because he had gotten into a skirmish at school. Itachi had asked Sasuke once why it was that he never defended himself against their father; Sasuke asked him (with a glare and a threat of bodily harm) to leave the matter to rest. Itachi could see how strained the relationship was between his father and brother, but couldn't fight Sasuke's battles for him. Sasuke was a fully grown man, and until Sasuke chose to finally open up and confide in him, Itachi's hands were tied even if it left him knowing that it made him a bad big brother.

Itachi's hand clenched around his cup of now cold tea, "That thinking is as bad as _his_." Itachi hated comparing Sasuke to their father, especially since the man constantly demoralized him, but he couldn't believe the words coming out of his usually logical brother's mouth. Sasuke should know by now that Naruto was anything but an animal.

Sasuke resisted the urge to flinch as his brother's words hit him like a slap in the face. He settled on stubbornly narrowing his eyes into a glare and remained silent.

"Naruto deserves better than that," Itachi continued.

"What do you know?" Sasuke scoffed before shoving past his brother and exiting the room.

Stomping his way back to his room, Sasuke felt his nerve endings burn with anger. What did Itachi know? If Sasuke had to be stuck with Naruto, then Naruto didn't deserve anything but punishment. Naruto was a just a pet and Sasuke wasn't going to let him forget that.

* * *

 _ **A.N.-** Drama, drama, drama! Alright, so you might be wondering why Itachi didn't get on Sasuke's case more and really give him a piece of his mind. Here's why...I totally had this whole dialog planned out in my mind for _weeks, _but then it all vanished when I got sick. No matter how much I wracked my brain to get Itachi's rant back, I just couldn't. I was super bummed. That being said, none of Sasuke's internal dialog had been planned so that was a pleasant surprise. Overall, I'm happy with that scene. Let me know your opinion!_ _  
_


	20. Chapter 20 Court is now in Session

_**A.N.-** Welcome to chapter 20! WOOT! So my beta came to me after reading the last chapter and complained that my writing was way too depressing and that it was most likely hard on my readers. So I decided to move away from my notes and write something less depressing! Unfortunately it still ended up being a bit depressing... I have to say, I hated writing this chapter because it's mainly about politics and I hate politics. I kept complaining about it and my husband kept telling me to stop writing, but by then I had like 6 pages... Go figure that it ended up being my longest chapter yet! In then end though I like how this turned out so I'm happy that I wrote it. Anyways, you can thank my beta for delaying the issue of Sasuke's stupidity being resolved by a chapter. Thanks again to everyone who has taken the time to read/review this!  
_

 _Warning, I was hungry while I wrote this, so there is a lot of food mentioned. Don't read on an empty stomach. You have been warned!_

 _Beta'd by TreeStar_

 _Please R &R and Enjoy! _

**That Time I Went Down Fighting**

20\. Court is now in Session

Naruto was startled awake by the sharp command of "Dobe!" He sat bolt upright and instantly regretted it as the early morning air rushed into the holes his movement had made in his cocoon of blankets. It was freezing. He quickly pulled the blankets tighter around his body, trying to keep what little warmth was left within the covers.

He looked around blurrily. He had only fallen asleep a few hours ago due to the cold and his brain was having a hard time waking up properly. He frowned as his eyes took in the dark yard.

Naruto had taken to sleeping in the yard since his little visitor in the bathroom the previous Friday night. The nights were cold and the grass and his blankets were left damp in the morning from dew, but he didn't need to worry about any unwanted drunk and horny men sneaking up on him. He had to keep his nightly showers short (so he wouldn't catch Sasuke in the throes of passion) before bringing his blankets from the closet to the yard, but the extra seclusion was worth it. Luckily Sasuke hadn't said a word about his choice of sleeping arrangements.

Unfortunately, even though his body had always run unnaturally hot, the cold night air was harsh against Naruto's skin no matter how much he bundled his blanket around himself. The cold seemed to seep through the fabric until it spread across Naruto's skin and into his bones, making him shiver throughout the night.

Naruto shuddered to think of what it would be like once the rain started. He was sure October was drawing to a close, if it hadn't ended already, and the rain should be starting up any day now. Naruto just prayed that his luck couldn't get any worse than it already had.

Movement to his left brought Naruto's attention away from the dark yard and sky. His eyes moved to Sasuke who was standing in the open doorway of his room, the light from the room casting a small beam through the curtains around Sasuke onto the grass illuminating the dewdrops on it.

"Get up and come inside," Sasuke ordered calmly as he finished tying his ascot around his neck. His hands moved to button his jacket as Naruto rose to his feet with a tired reply of "Yes Master". Nodding in approval, Sasuke stepped back into his room to finish getting ready.

A moment later Naruto entered the room, quietly closing the sliding door behind him. His blankets were rolled into a tight ball under one arm as they had been the last few mornings. Sasuke knew he would put them in the closet to dry for the day once he was given permission to dress.

Naruto stood quietly staring at Sasuke waiting to see why he had been woken at such an early hour. His eyelids kept drooping, threatened to close completely while his body swayed a little in exhaustion. He was so, so tired. Naruto had thought he had been tired before when he had been forced to sleep uncomfortably in the bathtub for a week, but these last few days had been so much worse.

Not only had he been getting only a few hours of sleep each night, but Sasuke's behavior toward him had become worse. Naruto was still forced to kneel silently throughout the day allowing his mind to sluggishly wander through his many problems, mainly focusing on Sasuke himself.

However, where Sasuke had just ignored him for the most part last week, he had now started throwing out biting remarks every now and then. Naruto had initially responded to the harsh comments, insisting that they were uncalled for, but he soon learned to keep his mouth closed. The pain that came after his backtalk had become too much. He learned that the only appropriate responses were some variation of 'yes Master' and 'no Master' when told to do something or asked a question.

Naruto had never thought that he would be turned into a submissive pet so easily, but the pain mixed with his exhaustion was just too much to allow his normal rebellious attitude to surface. That being said, Naruto's anger still simmered below the surface. His jaw clenched and his fists balled tightly every time Sasuke ordered him around. And every time Naruto moved to the yard to sleep he would quietly talk to himself, cursing the Uchiha and all that had transpired between them as he closed his eyes against the shadows of some stranger having the man that Naruto _still_ desired, even after everything that had happened, dancing across the far wall.

"You stink," Sasuke commented, wrinkling his nose at the slight scent of grass on Naruto's skin. The smell wasn't actually that unappealing, but he couldn't have his pet walking around smelling like some barnyard animal. Eyeing the pieces of dried grass that had broken off in to Naruto's golden hair, Sasuke continued, "Go shower, no longer than ten minutes. Put these on once you're done." He thrust a bundle of clothes against Naruto's chest.

Naruto looked down at the clothing, grabbing them with his free hand, and then looked back up at Sasuke with a questioning look.

"Hurry it up," Sasuke waved him off.

Naruto suppressed a sigh and mumbled the required "Yes Master" before heading towards the bathroom.

He kept his shower short as instructed; after all, he didn't want to get punished for disobeying orders. Luckily the hot water woke him up a little bit more and he was able to stand without fear of passing out once he exited the shower. After drying off, Naruto brushed his hair free of tangles and brushed his teeth before inspecting the clothing that Sasuke had handed him.

His eyes widened before they narrowed and hardened in anger. The pants he held were nothing special, dark brown and made of cheap but sturdy cotton. He placed them aside to inspect the other garment. It was a tan tunic, one that matched those worn by all other Jinchūriki servants in the castle.

Naruto clenched the material in his fist, feeling his rage boil. "Fucking bastard," he seethed through clenched teeth. The urge to storm into the bedroom to throw the clothes in Sasuke's annoyingly handsome face made Naruto turn and face the door.

He took a step forward, but faltered when he realized that voicing his complaints wouldn't do him any good. In fact, it would only cause him more grief. Sighing in resignation, Naruto dressed in the clothes of a castle pet.

The dark pants were surprisingly comfortable, though they were a little loose around his waist, but not so much that he would constantly have to hike them up. The long-sleeved tan tunic was a trim fitting over his chest and waist. Its straight collar had dark thread sewn into it in a wavy pattern that went along the front where it split to button down to the middle of his sternum. The material was long, ending at mid-thigh, and split on either side so Naruto would have easy access to the pockets in his pants.

The overall ensemble didn't fit Naruto's personality at all and he frowned at his reflection in the mirror. "Well, I guess my role as a pet is complete now," Naruto bitterly mused to himself. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Naruto turned and exited the bathroom.

When he entered the bedroom Sasuke was waiting for him. His long frame leaned casually against his desk as he sipped from a cup of tea. The first beams of sunlight streamed in through the windows behind him, illuminating his hair with streaks of deep blue.

Seeing Naruto enter the room, Sasuke set down his cup and picked up a pile of papers. "Grab some food," he ordered and gestured to the trolley of breakfast foods that he had already eaten from. "You're going to be eating as we walk so hurry up."

Naruto moved to the trolley and grabbed some toast that was slathered in butter, and a slice of ham and cheese. Folding them all into a sandwich, Naruto grabbed a glass of milk and quickly chugged it. He didn't know where they were going or how long it would be until he would get a chance to eat again so it was better to be safe than sorry. Once he drained the glass, Naruto turned towards Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and turned to leave. Naruto silently followed after him.

* * *

They followed a path through the castle that Naruto was unfamiliar with, though that wasn't surprising since he hadn't been to many places in the castle. They went through many hallways with multiple twists and turns, and even went up a flight of stairs. Eventually, they ended at a lone door where Sasuke halted their progress before turning to Naruto.

Sasuke pursed his lips for a moment before speaking. "It's my day to attend court," he stated.

Naruto's eyes widened and glanced towards the closed door next to them. Sasuke had never taken him to court, let alone talked about what went on there. Naruto wasn't exactly the most politically knowledgeable person around. In fact, when studying the subject in school he had fallen asleep in class most days. He found politics and econ extremely boring and hard to follow, simply because he had just never cared. However, that didn't stop his interest from being piqued at the prospect of seeing how Regent Fugaku ran the seemingly peaceful country. As deplorable it was to think about, the man must have been doing something right, since he hadn't been overthrown or assassinated yet.

"I will be busy for the day," Sasuke continued, drawing Naruto's attention back to him, "and since I can't have you sitting around like you normally do you will be serving drinks with the other servants."

Naruto's lips formed into a thin line. Sasuke made it sound like it was his choice to sit around all day doing nothing productive. ' _Bastard,'_ Naruto silently seethed.

Sasuke observed Naruto's look of displeasure with a blank stare. "You will remain silent throughout the day," he instructed. "You will follow the instructions of the lead servant _without_ incident. Once we are excused for lunch you will follow me to the dining room where you will serve me and only me. You will continue your serving duties once we return to court after lunch. Understood?"

Naruto was silent a moment, taking in all that Sasuke had said. It honestly didn't sound that bad. Even though he would be seen as the pet that he had become, serving drinks wasn't that demeaning. People did that all the time for regular jobs. Plus he would be able to listen to hopefully interesting conversations and see different people. It would be a lot better than kneeling all day in a silent room.

"Yes Master." It wasn't like he had a choice in the matter anyways.

Nodding in satisfaction, Sasuke turned and pushed the door open before gracefully leading Naruto into the court room. The room was long and wide, with high vaulted ceilings that left room for a mezzanine that ran along one wall for additional seating. All along the far wall above and below the mezzanine, and above the large oak doors that were clearly the main entrance on the wall perpendicular, there were large stained-glass windows. Sunlight was shining through the extravagantly designed windows, dying the white stone floor a multitude of colors. The walls without windows sported draping tapestries of red, black, and white.

They had entered towards the back of the room, opposite the large oak doors. Naruto saw the back of a throne that was sitting on a raised platform a few feet away. On one side of the throne, but still on the platform, there was a chair that was high backed and elegantly decorated. On the other side was a simple stool carved out of dark wood and topped with deep red fabric that complimented the elegant furniture next to it. On either side of the platform, two long tables stood at a slight angle so its occupants' could have full view of both the throne and the rest of the room. The rest of the room was set up with rows of sturdy brown low-backed benches, leaving a walkway from the main doors all the way to the throne.

Dozens of people were milling about in the room as they moved to find seats and conversed with each other. The large oak doors stood open, allowing the steady flood of people to move into the room with little difficulty. The throne and the chairs at the tables that were obviously reserved for important people stood empty.

No one paid any attention to Naruto or Sasuke as they made their way to the corner of the room where a man stood looking at a clipboard.

Naruto took in the man's tan tunic and the silver collar around his neck. The man had a pair of black round sunglasses perched on his pointed nose as he squinted down at his clipboard with a slight frown. His black hair was held out of his face with a dark brown bandana that was wrapped over his head and tied in the back. Short, velvety black hair continued down the back of his neck to disappear down the back of his shirt.

Naruto's eyes moved to the man's big white hands. Naruto had never seen hands so large; they didn't seem to fit with the rest of man who was tall and slender. The hands belonged to some sort of enormous construction worker, not this prickly looking man. The enormity of the man's hands was not the only thing that drew Naruto's attention, it was the fact that each hand sported an extra thumb. The sixth appendage on each hand lay along the outer-side of the normal thumb and looked to be only half formed with one joint. It faced inward so it would clamp against the side of the main thumb when clenched. The sight both fascinated and disgusted Naruto.

"Ebisu," Sasuke called out to the mole Jinchūriki when they were close enough.

Ebisu looked up from his clipboard and moved towards the two figures before responding. "Master Uchiha, what can I do for you?" he bowed respectfully.

"I have brought my pet today," Sasuke gestured to Naruto, "and am leaving him in your care while I go about my duties. I expect you to keep him in line and keep him busy until I'm done. He is to remain in this room with me at all times."

"Of course my lord," Ebisu bowed again.

Sasuke nodded and left without a backwards glance at Naruto.

Naruto growled quietly. He didn't need a babysitter. "Asshole," he hissed between his teeth as his eyes followed Sasuke back across the room where he sat on the stool next to the throne.

Turning back the Ebisu, Naruto jumped to find the man standing a foot away from him staring at him intently. Naruto took a step away from the man, only to have Ebisu follow him. "Hey man, personal bubble," Naruto protested as he took another step back.

Ebisu snorted as he stepped away, "I was merely memorizing your features. I couldn't keep track of you if I didn't know what you looked like."

Naruto looked at the man as if he were an idiot. "Are you blind? The blond hair's kinda hard to miss in a room full of brunettes."

Ebisu pushed his sunglasses up with two fingers, a look of irritation crossing his face. "I'm colorblind. Besides, my sight is poor at best. The light hurts my eyes."

"Oh," Naruto's irritation vanished, replaced with shame. He should have suspected something like that. This man was a captive like him. He needed to be more sensitive. "Sorry."

Ebisu waved off his apology and looked back down at his clipboard. "What's your name?"

Naruto told him and was relieved when the man just wrote his name down without a comment as to its strangeness.

"You're appearance has messed up my schedule," Ebisu frowned. "I'm in charge of all of the servants in the castle." He glanced up at Naruto, "Well, at least all the servant who do not serve as personal 'pet's to the Uchiha. Before now, other than you, there is only one other pet that I have no say over and he belongs to Itachi-sama."

Naruto frowned. Itachi hadn't told him he had a pet of his own. He couldn't help but wonder if the Jinchuriki's collar was active or not. ' _I would have felt his chakra by now,'_ Naruto mused. He was sure Itachi didn't know about Shikamaru's involvement with the collars anyways. Naruto wondered what it would be like being Itachi's pet; if it would be similar to how he and Sasuke had acted before the kiss incident.

"I'll have to have you replace someone here," Ebisu was talking more to himself than he was to Naruto.

"Um," Naruto scratched the back of his neck, "Master Uchiha said he wanted me serving drinks, if that helps."

Ebisu sighed and looked up from his clipboard. His eyes scanned the room before falling on a small girl who had just finished filling glasses of water on the far table. "Rei," he called.

The girl's long ear twitched and her red eyes raised to meet Ebisu's dark glasses. Ebisu gestured her over.

Naruto noticed that the girl was the same docile snow rabbit he had seen serving drinks the first time he had attended the Uchiha's family dinner. She couldn't have been older than ten. Her red eyes stood out brightly against her pale skin and peachy-cream colored hair that fell down to the center of her back in a loose braid. Her long white ears poked out of the top of her head and were tipped with light brown. One ear drooped to the side as she rushed towards Ebisu with a look of confusion.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a quiet, trembling voice. Her eyes were wide in panic.

Ebisu gave her a reassuring smile, used to the rabbit's panicky personality. "Nothing," he said in a calming voice allowing the girl to visibly calm. "This is Naruto," he gestured to Naruto, "he will be serving the drinks at your table. I know how hard it is for you to reach around the Masters due to your short stature, so I'm going to have you bring the refill jugs for Naruto today."

Rei blushed in embarrassment. It was true that she often had trouble serving humans and would find herself panicking every time she had to do it. Relief flooded her at the news of having a replacement. She looked at the unusual blond man who towered over her. His features were so vibrant and his eyes looked kind. She smiled at him, "Thank you."

Naruto smiled back. The rabbit had to be the most adorable thing he had ever seen in his entire life, and that was saying something since he had met Hyuuga Hinata. "No problem."

"Can you get Shino for me? I have to give him a different job since you will be taking over for him," Ebisu asked Rei.

Rei nodded and rushed off with a little hop in her step.

"Now," Ebisu turned towards Naruto with a hard stare, "I don't know what you've been doing with Sasuke-sama, but here you must act perfectly or else you will be punished. You must remain silent and aware of your patron's needs. If a glass becomes more than half empty you must refill it without disturbing its owner. You must serve them from behind, never moving in front of the table." He gestured to a small table that stood against the far wall that held a few pitchers of water. "The pitchers have extra long necks so you won't get in anyone's way. They are a little harder to pour than normal pitchers, so be careful not to spill. Rei will be in charge of keeping your water stocked so don't worry about running out. Stay focused and don't let anyone's glass run dry. Understood?"

Naruto nodded. It didn't sound so hard.

"Good," Ebisu nodded. He glanced down at the watch on his wrist (Naruto couldn't help but wonder if Ebisu was the only Jinchūriki in the castle to have a watch since he had such an important job). "Now stand by that table with the water and wait for the meeting to start; it should start any minute now."

Naruto sighed and moved to stand where he was told. His eyes drifted over to Sasuke where he was silently going through his papers and ignoring the noise around him, before moving to the rest of the room. The room had filled considerably since he and Sasuke had entered; nearly all the benches were filled and mezzanine was becoming crowded.

Naruto leaned against the wall and tried to look inconspicuous as he continued to observe everyone. No one seemed to notice the beautiful colors streaking through the room as the sun slowly rose to change the angle of the colors. It was such a shame.

The majority of the room's occupants were men, but there were some women mingled in amongst them. The people varied in age, ranging from early twenties to elderly. All of them were dressed strangely, wearing similar outfits to what Sasuke wore every time he attended court. Naruto couldn't help but notice the absence of Jinchūriki. The last time he had been around so many humans he had been out in town where nearly every human had a Jinchūriki pet at their side. Now, no pet was present.

In fact, Naruto couldn't feel the brush of any chakra against his skin. He frowned. He had hoped that at least one Jinchūriki would have snuck into the human's council meeting. It looked like that wasn't the case.

Naruto's eyes shifted to the large table in front of him. The table had enough room for eight chairs on one side; those chairs were currently being pulled out and occupied by various humans. The identical table on the opposite side of the room was also being filled.

Naruto let his eyes drift over to Sasuke who had stood to talk quietly to Itachi.

Itachi's clothing was similar to Sasuke's. The older brother's dress jacket was a deep burgundy, while the younger's was navy blue. Itachi's back was turned to Naruto, but he could tell that both men were impeccably groomed and stood with their backs straight and their shoulders back. Each displayed an air of complete confidence.

In that moment Sasuke truly looked like the royalty that he was. Bold, dominant, elegant, and extremely sexy. Naruto couldn't take his eyes off of him. But then the corner of Sasuke's lip twitched upwards in a small smile at something Itachi said and Naruto had to look away as his throat constricted almost painfully. It was too much. That look was too similar to how Sasuke used to look at him.

Naruto took a deep breath, ' _Keep it together. Now's not the time to get all depressed.'_ He shook his head in annoyance, _'Dammit, what is that bastard doing to me?'_

Thoughts of Sasuke were pushed from Naruto's mind when a man dressed in a plain black suit stepped in front of the throne and announced for all to hear, "All stand for the honorable Regent Uchiha Fugaku!"

The room silenced. All attendants stood at attention as the Regent strode into the room from the door Naruto and Sasuke had entered and moved to sit on the throne. He was flanked on either side by his sons, Itachi standing in front of the high-backed chair and Sasuke in front of the stool. Once seated, he took a moment to survey the room before nodding to the announcer who told the audience they could now sit.

Fugaku opened the meeting with a long monologue about the Uchiha lineage and their great accomplishments throughout the centuries. Naruto stopped paying attention as the Regent's voice droned on and on.

Naruto let his gaze once again drift, this time looking closer at the people who sat at the table across the room from him. His eyes were instantly drawn to a wall of bright pink. Well it wasn't actually a wall, it was a woman. Her large stature, clothed in a horrendous frilly pink dress with white lace trim, took up a fair amount of room at the table. It was obvious that the men on either side of her were slightly uncomfortable as they were forced to lean away from her pink-covered flabby arms that encroached into their space. Her black hair was pulled up in a tight bun, making her head look too small for her body, and her lips were slightly pulled down in a natural frown of concentration as she listened to Fugaku. Naruto's gaze moved on.

Black hair, brown hair, graying black hair. Grey jacket, black jacket, blue shirt. Brown eyes, brown eyes, black eyes. They were all the same: boring. That is, until Naruto got to the last man seated at the table. This man he had seen before. He remembered the bandages, remembered the cold look in that one visible eye, remembered the condescending tone in the man's voice.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked at the older man who had been present during his capture. Anger flooded him and a low growl rumbled in his chest.

As if sensing Naruto's anger-filled gaze, the bandaged human turned towards him allowing their eyes to meet from across the room. Naruto's muscles tightened and his eyes narrowed further, the older man's eyebrow raised in silent challenge.

A few moments passed as the two men stared at each other, both assessing the other and unaware of the Regent's speech ending. It was clear to Naruto that this man, whoever he was, was trying to figure out who, or to be more precise _what,_ exactly Naruto was. The man's one visible eye was sharp and cold, displaying a cunning intellect and brutality. It was obvious this man was dangerous.

A movement to the human's right caught Naruto's attention, momentarily making him lose eye contact. His blue eyes glanced at the long glistening neck of a water pitcher as it reached between that human and the man next to him in order to fill a half empty glass. When Naruto looked back at the bandaged man he was no longer looking at Naruto.

Letting his muscles relax a little, Naruto grabbed a pitcher of water from the table next to him and quietly approached the table he was assigned to. Honestly, he had already forgotten about his job for the day. He would be stupid if he messed up in a task as simple as refilling glasses of water.

Moving right up behind the seated council members, Naruto peered over their shoulders to see that some of their glasses were in fact dangerously close to being empty. ' _What are you people, fucking fish? We've been here for like fifteen minutes,'_ he grumbled to himself as he moved along behind them to refill the glasses. Luckily, no one noticed his presence and his didn't spill a drop. He stepped away from the table once all the glasses were refilled and proceeded to listen to the proceedings of the court.

As far as he could tell, each of the council members sitting at the tables had various responsibilities concerning Fire Country and its surrounding countries. There were ambassadors from Wind, Water, Lightning, and Earth Country, as well as four others from smaller countries that bordered Fire Country that allowed trade with the larger countries to move smoother. The other members were in charge of human resources, public services, negotiations, health, treasury, and Fire Country's military. Of course these people were not 'in charge' per say, they were just advisors. They had in-depth knowledge of their designated topic and would give their opinion on the matter when asked. Every final decision would be made by the King's Regent, Uchiha Fugaku, in the absence of King Obito.

A movement in the far side of the room caught Naruto's attention. If he had been paying more attention to the proceedings of the court like the humans' then he would have missed it since it was so subtle. His blue eyes latched onto the moving figure. It was Sai.

The Jinchūriki was dressed in an all black suit, this one way less revealing than his last outfit so he didn't stand out from the crowd; but where the human's clothing consisted of dress jackets and ascots, Sai's was a tight wrap seen by ninja in old movies. Yet no one seemed to notice the oddly dressed man as he casually moved along the back wall.

The urge to reach out to the Jinchūriki washed over Naruto; to let their chakras tangle. But Naruto remembered that he couldn't trust Sai. It was a weird feeling. Naruto had never met a Jinchūriki that he couldn't trust and he _wanted_ to trust Sai.

Just then, Sai turned and his dead black eyes met Naruto's wide blue. Sai smiled. Naruto suppressed a shiver.

' _Yeah, we need to work on that,'_ Naruto thought as he took in the spider's creepy fake smile.

Naruto nodded hello and gave a small smile of his own trying to tell Sai that there were no hard feelings about their last encounter; that Naruto wanted to somehow talk to Sai again.

Sai's smile faded and he cocked his head to the side in confusion before he ducked behind a group of humans standing in the back of the room and was lost from sight.

Naruto frowned and shifted his position trying to see where the spider had gone, but was unsuccessful.

Sasuke's voice suddenly drew Naruto's attention back to the front of the room. The young Uchiha was sitting up straight with his papers lying neatly in his lap. Naruto couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke's back was cramping. That stool didn't look comfortable and the lack of back support for the few hours he had been sitting there must be painful. Fugaku was such an asshole. Nevertheless, Sasuke wasn't showing his discomfort. His posture looked confident, but relaxed.

Sasuke was talking to a man sitting at Naruto's table. The man's back was to the blond so he couldn't see his face, but he noticed the man's head was wrapped in a white cloth that fell down to cover the back of his neck and one ear. The skin of the man's exposed skin was tanned and dry with wrinkles. Naruto remembered that this was the representative sent from Suna, Wind Country's capital.

Sasuke and Wind's ambassador were discussing something about a trade document that had recently been sent back from Suna. Naruto watched as Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed and his voice deepened with authority yet he managed to remain respectful. The other man would respond to Sasuke's comments and the raven would retaliate with a verbal attack using words that Naruto didn't even know the meaning of. Naruto was once again stunned to find that Sasuke was so smart. Naruto was no slouch when it came to intellect, but Sasuke was a genius.

A small tremor ran through Naruto's body as he focused less on the words coming out of Sasuke's mouth and more on the tone of his voice, his posture, and his facial expressions. Sasuke was unbelievably attractive when he was debating with someone. Another ten minutes of civilized arguing went on before Sasuke nodded and the discussion was closed. Once all eyes moved away from the youngest Uchiha, Naruto watched a small smirk of satisfaction appear on Sasuke's lips before it was quickly covered by a blank mask.

Naruto hated the fact that he was once again mapping out Sasuke's face; memorizing the exact shade of his smooth pale skin, the color of ivory, the shape of his eyes that were lined with thick black lashes that gently brushed his cheeks every time he blinked, those eyes that looked black as pitch in the shade but glowed a warmer brown in the sunlight, his high cheekbones (one of which was slightly discolored with a fading bruise but still didn't distract from his good looks) and straight nose, and of course those pale pink lips. How Naruto longed to kiss those lips again. Yes, he hated that he was so enamored with this man, but he couldn't help himself.

The dark eyes that Naruto had been admiring suddenly shifted and met his blue eyes freezing Naruto's breath in his chest. Sasuke's stare was intense as he held Naruto's gaze and Naruto didn't dare look away. That same sensation began to tingle in the pit of Naruto's stomach at finally being on the receiving end of the raven's stare. Naruto was once again the center of Sasuke's universe. But only for a moment.

Sasuke's eyes glanced away from Naruto and then back to him in a meaningful gesture, his eyebrow twitched slightly in silent communication. Naruto frowned and turned to see what Sasuke was trying to tell him. His eyes landed on the table next to him and the nearly empty glasses sitting in front of the council members. Naruto looked back to Sasuke only to find the raven's attention elsewhere.

Sighing, Naruto moved to refill the glasses of water. He really needed to stay focused. He once again wondered what the hell was wrong with him.

Naruto managed to focus enough for the next few hours to keep the water glasses filled. He was relieved when Fugaku announced that they would be taking an hour and a half break for lunch and would return to listen to grievances thereafter.

Naruto moved towards the back wall as the council members, along with the Uchihas, stood and made their way towards a side door located near the rear of the room. Naruto watched as Sasuke turned and gestured for him to follow with a nod of his head. A part of Naruto wanted to be annoyed at the gesture, but honestly, he just wanted to get out of there and it wasn't like he hadn't been receiving worse from the raven recently.

Naruto managed to remain unnoticed by the council members as he followed them and kept an eye on Sasuke as the raven gradually slowed down to allow the other humans to pass him until he was at the back of the procession with Naruto.

"I noticed you managed to not spill this time," Sasuke quietly commented as they made their way down a hallway.

"Keh," Naruto snorted with a small smile, "Told you I wasn't clumsy, bastard."

"Hn," Sasuke responded with a small smirk.

A moment of peace fell between them until Sasuke stiffened, remembering himself. His eyes hardened and a frown formed on his lips.

Clearing his throat, Sasuke spoke. "As I said earlier, you will be the one to serve me today's meal. As usual you should remain silent. You will be allowed to follow the servants through the door into the kitchens to retrieve my food. You may not go anywhere but the kitchen and the dining room. Is that understood?"

"Yes Master," Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat. It was amazing how seamlessly they had fallen back into their old habit without knowing. They weren't meant to be master and pet.

"Good," Sasuke nodded as his gut twisted in disgust at his own words.

They entered the dining hall without further comment. Naruto noticed that this room was nearly a mirror image of the dining room the Uchiha's usually dined in except that it was larger. The table was large enough to fit at least forty people, but had half as many seats so everyone had plenty of arm room. Everyone was spread out so far that all sense of camaraderie and intimacy was lost amongst the individuals at the table.

As the humans moved to their seats, Naruto noticed Sasuke casually approach a server who had just finished filling glasses of ice water next to the large empty plates placed around the table. Sasuke informed the male Jinchūriki that Naruto was to serve him during lunch. The porcupine glanced at Naruto, the dark skin scrunched above his broad flat nose as he assessed the Uchiha's words. He nodded to Sasuke and stated that he understood before turning and heading back toward the kitchen to inform the rest of the staff. Naruto watch the way the man's hair failed to sway with his movements. It was coarse and pitch-black, slicked back before separating into separate strands that were about as thick as his pinky. The man's hair disappeared beneath the back of his tunic. Naruto wondered if Fugaku had had his quills removed. It was very likely. God forbid a Jinchūriki have the ability to defend itself.

Fugaku sat at the head of the table as usual with Sasuke to his left and Itachi to his right, the rest of the council lined up next to them. The far end of the table remained empty. Naruto assumed that was where the King would normally sit. It didn't really matter since King Obito was out of commission at the moment.

Naruto stood for a moment listening as the humans started idle chit-chat before his attention was drawn to a group of Jinchūriki who were coming out of a hidden door in the wall carrying trays of appetizers. He frowned, ' _Oh yeah.'_ He didn't know why Sasuke was insisting on having him be his waiter today. He guessed it was just another way to try to humiliate him.

Well whatever, Naruto wasn't going to let it get to him. He had been humiliated by the Uchiha since his capture; besides, he served Sasuke his meals in the privacy of their room. In fact, he had been bringing Sasuke his food since the raven had gotten sick. It wasn't a big deal.

Anticipation filled Naruto as he made his way across the room towards the small door. He had never been to the kitchen before; not only that, he hadn't been given the freedom to go off on his own since Sasuke had changed their relationship status.

Naruto quickly moved around the other servants who were entering the dining room and found himself in a wide, short hallway that ended with a set of swinging doors. He noticed that loud clinking from the kitchen could be heard when the doors swung open, otherwise the hall was quiet. The servants made sure that the doors were open for only a moment so the dinners wouldn't be bothered by the noise.

Entering the kitchen, Naruto was met with a sweltering heat. The room was enormous. In one corner of the room there was a large fireplace, a giant hog rotated over a small fire that Naruto assumed was for tonight's dinner. Ovens lined on wall with heated stove tops above them, blue flames blazed up around pans as chefs worked diligently. Another wall, as well as a long center island consisted of counter space filled with cutlery of every type. One wall was covered in shelves with spices and sauces as well as a few large refrigerators. The back corner of the room lead into a large pantry filled with all sorts of food; beyond that, Naruto spied a door to a walk-in freezer. Naruto turned and noticed another set of double doors farther along the wall he had just entered through. He could only assume those lead to the dining room that the Uchihas normally had their family dinner.

There were only three chefs working, but the servers were moving among them as they helped dish up the food that was ready to be served. Naruto followed the other Jinchūriki to find that they were dishing salad from a large bowl into smaller bowls. He noticed one Jinchūriki filling small cups with a cloudy dressing and he frowned. He recognized that dressing, it was some weird combination of Caesar and fish sauce that was often served with their meals. It was disgusting.

' _Well, if you want something done right…'_ Naruto sighed as he wandered away from the food. He was ignored as he moved to examine the contents of the refrigerator. A slow smile spread across his face as he found what he was looking for. Stupid Sasuke, there was nothing humiliating in going above and beyond what was expected of you.

* * *

Sasuke sat across from his brother feeling an odd mixture of bored, tired, and irritated. It was true that most of the irritation he felt was with himself. He didn't like the fact that he had dropped his guard with Naruto. Sure it had only been for a second, but going back to the way they used to be felt good, and that hurt. He didn't want to think about what he had given up by forcing them both into this ridiculous situation.

Sasuke took a calming breath. He either needed to not think at all or let his anger guide his actions like he had been doing over the last…well, nine years of his life. He was good at anger. He was good at that emotion; it was all the other ones that gave him problems.

Movement to Sasuke's right brought him out of his musing before warmth gently brushed against his shoulder. It was obvious the touch was accidental because it immediately moved away as a wide bowl of salad was placed in front of Sasuke by a tan hand that he recognized as Naruto's. It was a little odd that Sasuke recognized Naruto's hand merely due to its skin shade and the calluses that ran along his strong fingers from years of training. Sasuke hadn't realized he had spent so much time admiring the other male's hands during their time together. They really were nice, strong hands.

Shaking that unwelcome thought away, Sasuke focused on his appetizer in front of him. The greens of the salad looked nice, fresh and clean. There were five fat slices of tomatoes lining the bowl that made Sasuke raise his eyebrow. He resisted the urge to check his neighbors dish for his favorite food as well since that number was more than usual for side salads.

Looking over to the dressing that was placed next to the bowl, Sasuke frowned at it. He really hoped it wasn't that shit that his father loved. The white dressing looked thick and chunky causing Sasuke to think that wasn't the case. He dipped his fork in it to make sure and brought it to his mouth. His eyes lit up in discovering no fishy taste. Drizzling half the dressing on his salad, Sasuke looked across the table.

' _Where's the pepp-?'_ His thoughts were cut off when a pepper grinder was held over his salad by the same hands he knew were Naruto's. Sasuke refused to look at Naruto. He leaned back in his seat and let the blond grind the spice onto his greens to his satisfaction.

Sasuke was surprised and a part of him felt extremely satisfied. Ok, so it was completely stupid to feel good that the dobe knew how he liked his salad, but that meant that Naruto had been paying attention to him. Naruto had actually taken the time to listen to Sasuke's random comments about hating the Ceaser-fish dressing (Sasuke watched as Itachi frowned down at his own dressing in disgust), had noticed Sasuke steal the tomatoes from every meal they'd shared, had seen the way he'd piled pepper on his salad whenever he got the chance. Naruto had been _watching_ Sasuke.

Sasuke's stomach warmed at the thought.

Sasuke's eyes met his father's angry gaze and the feeling instantly vanished. ' _No thinking,'_ he told himself. Anger now wouldn't be acceptable, so Sasuke shut off his emotions as he began to eat.

* * *

Itachi watched as his brother's face became completely closed off and sighed internally. He had been watching the interaction between Naruto and his baby brother the entire time.

Naruto had been composed and professional, except where he had intentionally brushed against Sasuke's shoulder. The look on the blond's face at that moment was slightly strained before it was covered by a tightly controlled mask of concentration.

Itachi had also noticed the way the other occupants at the table were watching Naruto. They seemed curious about him; who wouldn't be with his unusually exotic human features. Others were paying more attention to how he was serving just Sasuke.

As soon as Sasuke grunted that he didn't want any more pepper on his salad (how anyone could have that much of the black spice on their greens without sneezing always amazed Itachi) Naruto stepped back and silently watched as Sasuke began eating. After a few moments, Naruto seemed satisfied that Sasuke was satisfied and he turned to rush back to the kitchen.

Itachi's eyes tracked the blond. Just as Naruto as nearing the end of the table Taida-san raised her large pink frill covered arm to intercept him.

"I would-" She was cut off as Naruto placed the pepper grinder into her open hand without pausing or looking at her. He was gone before she could register what she was holding. Lowering her extended arm, Taida looked at the pepper grinder clenched in her chubby hand. She pursed her lips in dissatisfaction, "Why I never. Such an unruly pet as I've never seen one." Her voice drifted around the room allowing everyone to hear her displeasure.

"He's not here to serve _you_."

All eyes turned to Sasuke who had paused in his eating, but was still looking at his food as if he hadn't spoken.

Taida huffed in indignation. Those closest to Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. Sasuke's voice had been dead: low and devoid of all emotion. It was clear that his statement was not directed at Taida only but the entire table.

"What my son _means_ to say is," Fugaku wiped his mouth with a napkin, "that is one of our new pets and he is still being trained. We must not confuse him in learning who his master is. Since Sasuke has been given the responsibility of training the beast, he wishes to be served by him while exposing the pet to superiors other than his master." Fugaku watched in satisfaction as the council members nodded in understanding and agreement to his training methods. Once the men and women returned to their meals, he turned a glare on his youngest son who had the gall to glare back at him. They would be discussing this later.

* * *

"Sasuke."

Sasuke pulled his eyes away from his father. His blood was boiling. The old man was full of shit and he knew it.

Turning to Itachi, Sasuke let his anger simmer a little. He was still mad at his brother and had refused to talk to him since the previous Friday even though Itachi had tried, but the sight of him always helped to cool his nerves.

Itachi had a calm expression on his face indicating that he wasn't looking for a fight. Sasuke's anger faded a little more.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

Itachi gave a small nod in approval. He dipped the tip of his fork in his dressing then stabbed a few leaves of lettuce before bringing it to his mouth all the while keeping his eyes on Sasuke. Sasuke slowly relaxed as he too returned to eating. Itachi cringed as the dressing once again touched his tongue. He didn't know why his father loved this god awful stuff so much.

He eyed Sasuke's half full cup of dressing and brought his napkin to his mouth to dab at the imaginary mess. "What kind of dressing did you get?" he asked casually.

Sasuke looked up from his nearly empty bowl then down to his dressing cup. "Blue cheese," he stated in a bored tone.

"Hm," Itachi hummed. It wasn't one of his favorites personally, but it was better than this liquid rotten fish wrapped in a sweaty sneaker that he was trying to choke down. "Can I have the rest?" he asked without sounding like he was begging.

Sasuke shrugged and handed over the white dressing. There was more than one envious stare following the cup's procession across the table. Itachi smiled in thanks and proceeded to finish his salad.

A few minutes of quiet conversation passed before the servants entered and began removing the empty (and some not so empty) bowls. Less than a minute passed before a different set of Jinchūriki moved through the door laden with trays filled with the main course.

Fugaku was served first as was custom. Sasuke glanced over to see an extremely greasy bacon cheese burger towering on the plate next to freshly made potato chips. Sasuke's stomach churned as he watched the bottom bun darken as it soaked up the grease from the patty. He was glad he had eaten the salad because he didn't think his stomach could handle that much fat.

His thoughts were cut off by a tan arm blocking his vision as it set his own food in front of him. Sasuke looked down to find a toasted sandwich, potato chips, and slices of fruit. Next to the plate stood a tall glass of cold milk that dripped with condensation. He looked at his plate for a moment before lifting the top slice of bread to find bacon, lettuce, and tomato inside. He lowered the bread back into place and stared at the sandwich a moment longer as he once again tried to lock his emotions away.

Finally picking up the sandwich, Sasuke took a bite. The bread was lightly buttered and had obviously been toasted on a stove top; it crunched loudly as his teeth sank through it. He chewed slowly as the flavors washed over his pallet. The bread tasted like it was made with rosemary and olive oil and had a thin layer of mayonnaise to make sure it wasn't too dry. The tomato was perfectly ripe and juicy, the lettuce and bacon crispy. All in all it was delicious.

Sasuke hated it. His brows furrowed for a moment before he took a breath and schooled his expression. He set his sandwich down and tilted his head to the warm presence he felt hovering just over his right shoulder.

"You may go back to the kitchen to eat some lunch. Be quick and come back once you're done," he said in a low voice.

The warmth moved away from him with a low murmur of "Thank you Master" and Sasuke looked back down at his food. He felt empty.

* * *

Lunch passed with no further incident and Naruto found himself back in the throne room holding a glass pitcher. He noticed that the council members were more aware of his presence than they were before. Some of their eyes would occasionally glance in his direction when he moved to refill a glass. He ignored them all.

This half of the court day was a little more interesting than the last. People were rising in the audience to stand one at a time before the Regent and his council to inform them of any problems going on within Konoha and the Fire Country. Apparently the cities and towns outside of Konoha were run by nobles who followed Fugaku's orders and sent all of the taxes to Konoha to help pay for their military, all other taxes helped pay for their own city's upkeep. It was probably way more complicated than that and Naruto most likely got some of the information wrong, but he wasn't completely focusing nor did he really care.

Naruto watched as a burly man bowed and made his way back to his seat. The man had informed Fugaku that the power plant needed money for repairs and upgrades, stating that the plant proved at least half of Konoha with its electricity. After going over the figures and seeing what upgrades were actually necessary, Fugaku consulted with his treasurer, an Uchiha from the branch family, and agreed to hand the funds over once the appropriate paperwork was filled out (most likely with Sasuke).

Another man made his way up to the front of the room. He looked thin and frail, his slow pace attesting to his poor health. The man approached the small stand designated for the speakers addressing the council. He bowed low, "My Regent, my name is Tanaka Ishida. I come from Tanzakugakure. It's a fairly large town about one hundred miles due east from here."

Fugaku nodded his head for the man to continue.

Tanaka bowed again, "Over the last few months a plague has spread through our town. It started off appearing like a simple cold, but steadily grew worse. High temperatures causing delirium, blisters breaking out on the body, swelling of the limbs, and other unsightly symptoms that I wish to not speak of due to their horrendous nature and the wish to spare those with weak constitutions. Doctors have not been able to diagnose or treat this sickness. We have estimated that a third of our population has contracted it, while only a few have died from it so far. We are doing our best to isolate the illness, but fear that it will spread to the rest of the town and beyond if we do not have outside help." The man's voice was calm, tinged with a hint of pleading, but Naruto could see panic in his dark eyes.

Fugaku sat for a moment contemplating the man's words. "What have you done to isolate the problem?"

Tanaka thought for a moment, "Due to such a high number falling ill, those who are healthy have moved to the town's borders while the ill are within the town's walls. The healthy now have access to the farmlands and send food into the city so the sick do not starve. We have also collected money from the townspeople and the surrounding towns to try to find a treatment and pay for food and other supplies. Many people have been displaced from their homes."

Fugaku frowned. He didn't like the idea of an entire town being used as a hospital with no other form of containment. He knew that hospitals often used some sort of thick screen to isolate their sickest patients from the rest, but that was not the case here. Whatever this illness was, it could easily spread if it wasn't contained properly. "What of your lord? Has he thought of no better way to control this?"

Tanaka frowned, "Unfortunately, Lord Naraku was one of those who fell ill early on. His son had taken over for him but has since died."

Murmuring filled the hall at this news. Naruto could pick up people wondering if the plague would spread and reach Konoha before long.

Fugaku frowned, displeased with the news as well. "I see. Well we won't let you suffer any longer. We will send money aid to help with expenses. I will have Uchiha-san write up a draft of expenses for you to look over in a day or so as we get organized." He nodded to his treasurer who nodded and began writing notes. "I will also send some carpenters and supplies to build temporary housing for those forced to leave the town. There will also be a few men going to assess the town's boundaries to see if they are secure enough to contain an infection of this kind." He paused as he thought of what else they would need to send.

"Excuse me, Lord Regent," one of the councilmen at Naruto's table raised his hand to get Fugaku's attention.

Naruto looked at the man's profile. He had long silver hair tied in a low ponytail and large round rimmed glasses. Naruto had noticed the man earlier due to his unusual hair color that was so close to Kakashi's own wolf mane. The man looked to be in his early thirties and was way too young for a human to have that color hair, so Naruto had thought he might be a Jinchūriki. However, he felt no chakra coming from him and he had gotten close enough to the man to see that he had no device that would block chakra like the Hyuuga's bracelets. If Naruto remembered correctly, this man was in charge of health in Fire Country so his opinion was definitely needed.

Fugaku inclined his head, "Of course, Yakushi-san."

"I request that you also send a group of doctors to observe the sick in hopes to find a cure. I am personally volunteering my services to accompany the volunteers to Tanzakugakure," the doctor finished while pushing his glasses farther up his nose with his fingertips splayed across his face.

Fugaku nodded in approval, "Excellent suggestion. Thank you for volunteering."

Naruto listened as a few more arrangements were made before the man bowed repeatedly before returning to his seat looking relieved. Naruto was impressed. Not only had Fugaku handled that situation well, that doctor guy was impressive as well. It appeared the Regent looked after Fire Country's human citizens. If only the same was said for the Jinchūriki population.

The next few hours passed quickly with less interesting cases brought to the Regent's attention.

* * *

When Fugaku announced that court was over everyone stood to leave, Sasuke included. His back was killing him and he had a headache, but what else was new. His arm was grabbed as he turned to find Naruto in the crowd. He turned to find Fugaku looking at him sternly.

"Put your pet back in your room then come to my office," Fugaku said in a low voice so only Sasuke could hear.

Sasuke nodded, he knew he was in trouble for his earlier comment at the dining table as well as the challenging look he sent to his father afterward. He moved away once he was released and made his way towards Naruto who was waiting by the back door.

* * *

They arrived at the bedroom fifteen minutes later, both feeling exhausted even though there was still a few hours of daylight left.

"Go take a shower," Sasuke ordered calmly. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he turned and left.

Naruto sighed and moved towards the bathroom. He stretched his back after turning on the shower-head and waited for the water to heat up. He really hoped that Sasuke would just sleep tonight. It had been a long day for the both of them and Naruto had tried his hardest to please the bastard. Sasuke hadn't said anything to him on the way to their room and Naruto didn't know if that was a good sign or not.

Naruto could feel his spark that made him who he was starting to dull. He was trying to stay positive, but it was getting harder and harder as time passed.

Things might have been easier if he couldn't see how much Sasuke was suffering as well. He tried to not watch the raven as he worked, but he saw the way Sasuke's hand sometimes clenched white on his pen, or how he would run his hand through his thick hair and try to blink away his headaches. Sasuke's phone would occasionally chime on his desk and he would look at it with pursed lips before sending off a text message. Sasuke took more deep breaths to calm himself then should be needed while doing paperwork.

Sasuke was tired and angry and _still_ hurt, and it hurt Naruto to see him that way because he couldn't do a thing about it. But it wasn't like Naruto wasn't suffering. Naruto knew he was suffering and the fact that he was still worrying about Sasuke, even despite everything the Uchiha was putting him through, was emotionally draining. That was why Naruto was losing himself. Or maybe it wasn't, he didn't know. Gaara had always said that Naruto was too compassionate for his own good and now it was biting him in the ass. Either way, Naruto was finally letting depression creep into his heart and he didn't know if he was strong enough to stop it.

* * *

Sasuke was livid.

His father had given him a thorough verbal lashing for his behavior during lunch, and warned him of the consequences should it happen again. Sasuke asked if he made the wrong decision to bring his pet and have the blond only serve him. Fugaku ground his teeth and said "no"; what he had told the council members was actually true even if Sasuke didn't see it that way. Sasuke then asked if he should bring his pet to court in the future. Fugaku said that due to Naruto's 'uniqueness' he shouldn't serve water during court, but kneel at the foot of the throne so all could see and admire him. Sasuke ground his teeth and said "yes father".

Fugaku dismissed Sasuke with a wave of his hand. Sasuke turned and moved towards the closed door to his father's office. The door was flanked by two burly guards that Sasuke knew were not only mute but also extremely loyal to his father. One of the guards moved to open the door for Sasuke. The other moved in and punched Sasuke in the gut with a strong upper cut. Sasuke grunted and was shoved through the doorway.

* * *

Naruto came out of the bathroom fully dressed fifteen minutes later to find that Sasuke still hadn't returned. He sighed and moved to his cot to lie down. A content smile came to his lips. It felt amazing to lie down after being on his feet all day.

His bliss was broken when the door swung open and an irate looking Sasuke stomped into the room. Naruto noticed the way Sasuke's movements looked stiff, how he left arm was pressed against his stomach. A flood of protectiveness ran through Naruto at the thought of Sasuke being hurt. His eyes narrowed as he watched the raven make his way towards the bathroom to shower. Only one person would dare to hurt Sasuke and Naruto hated that person more than anyone else alive. Ironically, that was also the one person that Naruto couldn't raise a hand against for fear of retaliation; not only towards himself, but also toward the man he was defending. Naruto growled when the door closed gently behind the youngest Uchiha.

* * *

Sasuke entered the room twenty minutes later dressed to impress. Naruto frowned when he noticed Sasuke slipping into his black shoes.

Sasuke grabbed his wallet and cell phone before moving towards the door. His eyes met Naruto's for a moment before he pulled the door open and left. The sound of the door closing echoes in the Naruto's ears.

Naruto bit his lip and closed his eyes as his heart pounded painfully in his chest. The wind howled loudly outside.

It was very cold that night.

* * *

 _ **A.N.** \- That's all she wrote! See, I told you it ended up being a bit depressing... I hope everyone enjoyed it though! BTW, if anyone is wanting to say "that's not how politics work!" then remember, this is a fanfic in my own universe so I can have it how ever I want. Besides, most of it was through Naruto's POV and he wasn't really paying attention :P _

_Fun facts on OCs!_

 _Rei: Her name means "bell". I drew inspiration from Cream from Sonic when I pictured her._

 _Taida: Her name means "sloth", like seven deadly sins type sloth. I was thinking like the Asian version of Umbridge from Harry Potter LOL_

 _Next Chapter- Things finally start moving forward!_


	21. Chapter 21 State of Mind

_**A.N.** **-** Welcome back! We reached 300 reviews for the last chapter! Special shout out to reader **eau vive** for being the 300th reviewer :D. Seriously guys, thanks a lot. It means a lot to me. Here is another long chapter for your enjoyment._

 _As usual, beta'd by TreeStar (Oh and for the guest that got really defensive on my behalf thinking my beta had no right telling me what to do with the last chapter; thanks for your concern, but it's alright! Not only do I respect my beta for being an amazing writer, I've been best friends with her for 16 years and she just pushed me to expand on a scene that I would have just mentioned otherwise, that being the visit to court. It still stuck to the overall story, otherwise I wouldn't have let it affect my decision to stray from my outline. I am, however, amazed about the amount of mixed reviews. Some people said it was super depressing, while others said it was not depressing at all...I don't know man...)_

 _Anywho, R &R and Enjoy!_

That Time I Went Down Fighting

21\. State of Mind

Naruto was depressed. Thoroughly and utterly depressed.

The last few weeks had been hell, not just physically, but emotionally resulting in Naruto's mind just shutting down.

He didn't feel like eating, though his Master forced him to with a strong command that he couldn't disobey. He didn't feel like talking, not that he was allowed to anyways other than answering Master. He felt sluggish, leaning his side against the wall as he knelt close to Master's desk only to move when commanded. He didn't want to think because it made his heart hurt too much, so instead he allowed his mind to go blank as he stared at nothing in particular for hours at a time while Master worked quietly at his desk. He followed his Master's every command without thought and was thankfully able to avoid further punishment.

All Naruto wanted to do was sleep, but he knew that that wouldn't come until Master found someone to take to his bed. But even then, sleep was hard to come by because his thoughts would finally force their way to the surface again and leave him close to tears as he fought off the cold winds that threatened to push past his blanket's thick barriers.

* * *

Sasuke grit his teeth when his phone vibrated again. He glanced at the small device lying face down on his desk then returned his attention back to the document he was holding.

He scowled. He had no idea what the literature was about and he had been staring at it for the past ten minutes trying to get past the first paragraph. He just couldn't concentrate.

Taking off his reading glasses, Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. He could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on. What else was new?

His phone vibrated again causing Sasuke to jump. He watched as it danced across the desk as he received yet another text message.

Sighing, Sasuke grabbed the small device and checked the screen to see who was so damn eager to get a hold of him. He knew who was texting him. There was a reason why he had been avoiding looking at his phone for the past few days, but it looked like he had no choice now.

The edges of his fingers grew white as he griped the phone too tightly in his slightly shaking hand.

 _Shikamaru (Messages 10)_

Sasuke's jaw tightened as he selected the most recent message, ignoring the rest.

 _-Dammit Uchiha! Where are you? We haven't seen you guys since Naruto's birthday. It's been a month! Why aren't you answering me?!-_

Sasuke licked his dry lips as he read the words of Temari's angry text. He could practically hear the cat hissing as her blond ears laid flat in warning. His eyes darted to Naruto, who was sitting lifelessly against the wall with blank eyes, then back to his phone. Sasuke's heartbeat picked up until it felt like it was hammering painfully in his chest. He felt sweat begin to break out on his forehead and his hands become clammy.

He swallowed past the thick lump in his throat and ran his fingers along the screen of his phone in a quick reply.

 _-Been really busy.-_

He pressed 'send'. His responce was lacking in any important information or needless apologies. Sasuke's texts were always short and to the point, so there was no point in changing that now.

He stared at the note displaying the other nine missed messages from his friends and contemplated checking them. Temari and Shikamaru had been texting him throughout the last few weeks wondering when he and Naruto would be coming over again and Sasuke had been brushing them off with the excuse of being extra busy with work, even on the weekends.

With every excuse, Sasuke's anxiety grew. He couldn't let his best friends know what he had done. That he had gone too far and got stuck in a stupid game of master and pet with Naruto, and now Naruto might actually be broken. At first Sasuke had been relieved at Naruto's silence because that meant he wouldn't be forced to use the collar, seeing the physical pain Naruto endured each and every time hurt Sasuke more than he could imagine. However, Sasuke had seen the way Naruto's whole being slowly dimmed over the last week until his eyes looked as empty as all the other pets' in the castle. And Sasuke hadn't done anything to stop it. He didn't know what to do or how to stop himself from treating Naruto the way he was. What was he supposed to say? There was no going back at this point. It was too late. Sasuke couldn't let his only true friends know that he had turned into his father.

That thought made Sasuke's stomach clench painfully. Bile rose in his throat and Sasuke was forced to swallow it down just as another text message vibrated the phone still clenched in his sweaty hand.

- _THAT'S IT! I'm waking up Shika and we're coming over!-_

Sasuke's breath hitched and his eyes widened in panic. His fingers texted a quick reply - _No-_ before pressing 'send'.

He brushed a hand over his face and realized he was panting. Sasuke resisted the urge to look back over at Naruto. As it was, he could see the blond out of his peripheral vision and he could tell the Naruto took no notice of his jerky movements.

Sasuke took a few deep breaths to try to calm himself and focus his mind. He knew his response to the cat wouldn't be enough to keep her away. He began typing again, ignoring the smudge marks his sweaty fingers left behind on his screen.

- _In a meeting right now. N is with me. I'll call you later.-_

He sent off the message and waited for a reply. Sasuke frowned when he noticed how much his hand holding the phone was shaking and he brought up his other hand to try to steady it. The muscles of Sasuke's forearms flexed and strained as they fought to control his hands that clenched tightly around the small device.

When his cell phone vibrated again, Sasuke was ready.

 _-Alright. We'll talk tonight. Don't forget.-_

Sasuke released a shaky sigh and placed the phone on his desk. He stared at it for a few moments waiting for it to vibrate again announcing that Temari had changed her mind and would be dragging Shikamaru over right now. When the black device remained still Sasuke moved his still shaking hands to rest in his lap.

His right hand gripped the fabric of his pants near his knee, twisting it until his hand started to turn red and his leg ached where the material pinched his skin. His left hand remained flat against his long hard thigh. Sasuke's dark eyes drifted down to his left thumb as it started to rub back and forth against the slightly rough material of his jeans.

He focused on the feeling of the fabric as it brushed against the pad of his thumb; its small bumps that seemed course at first, but only grew softer the more he rubbed it. Rubbing fabric was a strange habit Sasuke had developed over the years to help him calm down from his anxiety attacks since he was usually not in a place where he could get up and pace and he always wore clothing that he could manipulate. It gave his mind something to focus on and forced his breathing to follow the gentle pace his thumb set.

Sasuke watched his thumb move along his blue jeans for the next half hour or so until he was calm enough to return to his work.

* * *

Sasuke looked up from his lunch at the sudden knocking on his door. He considered telling Naruto to answer the door, but the blond had just begun picking at his own meal and Sasuke didn't want him to get distracted. Sasuke hadn't missed the way Naruto's appetite had waned over the past few days as the blond would just poke at his food looking bored until Sasuke told him to eat. It was just another thing to worry about.

"Enter," Sasuke finally called, not feeling like getting up either even if it was his father who had come to call.

Tsunade quietly moved into the room before shutting the door behind her. Her hazel eyes scanned the bright bedroom for a moment taking in its occupants. Naruto was sitting on his cot slowly eating food off of a trolley. He didn't look away from his plate to acknowledge her presence. Sasuke was sitting at his desk also eating, but also obviously working as usual.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his unexpected guest. "What do you want hag?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Tsk, brat. As charming as ever I see." She made her way over to Sasuke's desk, setting her medical bag next to his plate of food with a 'thump'.

Sasuke eyed the bag, but remained silent as he waited for an explanation.

"You missed your weekly visit yesterday," Tsunade informed the raven.

Sasuke shrugged, "I forgot." He took another bite of his sandwich and ignored the doctor's heavy stare.

"You 'forgot'…" Tsunade questioned in disbelief. "How could you just forget? You've been getting tested every week for, what, the last _three_ years? And you suddenly just 'forget'?"

Sasuke swallowed and shrugged again, "So I was busy then. What do you want from me?"

Tsunade 'tsk'ed' again, "For you to stop sleeping around for starters; that would make my job easier." The fierceness of the glare the doctor received for that answer surprised her. Even though Tsunade was now technically a 'pet' of the castle, she had still known both Itachi and Sasuke since birth and habits were hard to break. Luckily, both baby Uchihas felt the same and couldn't bring themselves to treat her cruelly like their father had once the collar was slapped around her neck. However, she couldn't remember Sasuke ever looking as angry at her as he did as that particular moment.

"That's none of your business," Sasuke said through clenched teeth. He pulled up the sleeve of his right arm so he could continue using his left to eat. "Just draw the blood," he commanded.

Tsunade pursed her lips and complied. She opened her bag and pulled out a few vials as well as the other items used to draw blood. She tied a tourniquet around Sasuke's bicep and swabbed the inside of his elbow before inserting a needle into his pale skin.

Sasuke watched in mild interest as his blood began to move through the thin tube into the vial.

"You've been having trouble sleeping again, haven't you?" It was more a statement than a question, but Tsunade waited for conformation anyway. All she got in response was a grunt from the moody teen. Tsunade sighed, looking at the bags under Sasuke's eyes, as well as the slightly pasty complexion of his already too pale skin. "I can give you something to help you sleep if you want," she finally said.

Sasuke pulled his eyes away from his slow moving blood and blinked a few times to focus his attention on the doctor. "No, it's fine. You know I prefer to avoid putting drugs in my system as much as possible. I just have to move around more during the day." He looked at his desk with a frown.

Tsunade switched out the full vial for a new one before following Sasuke's gaze. "Can't you find someone else to give some of this work to? Like some lower peon who's just itching to get in the Uchiha's good graces?"

Sasuke scoffed, " _He'd_ know if I wasn't the one who did the work."

A soft clattering noise drew Sasuke's attention across the room where Naruto had dropped one of chopsticks on the ground. He watched as the blond blankly stared at the stick for a moment before bending to pick it up to resume eating.

A tight ball formed in Sasuke's chest and he forced himself to look away from Naruto. He shook his head to clear it. "I just need to focus more on my work," he stated with a look of determination.

Tsunade hadn't missed the small lapse in the young Uchiha's focus, but she chose not to comment on it. There was obviously _something_ going on between the two males, but for the life of her she had no idea what it could be. "You're going to get sick again. You know how all this stress gets to you," she scolded as she switched out another vial.

Thankful for the distraction, Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Are you calling me weak?"

A hint of a smile came to Tsunade's lips. _This_ was the Sasuke she knew. Her eyes narrowed, "You bet your ass I am, brat."

"Hag." The twitch at the corner of Sasuke's lip was not missed by the doctor.

"Who are you calling a hag?!" Tsunade all but roared in mock anger. "I've slapped your ass before; don't think I won't do it again."

Sasuke scoffed, "The day I was born hardly counts as you having any advantage over me."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "I know where you sleep."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "And _I_ know where _you_ sleep."

Tsunade smirked, "Is that an invitation? You know, it has been getting quite cold at night lately."

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror, "Ew, no! Get out of here!"

Tsunade laughed as she pulled the needle from Sasuke's arm and packed up her bag. She quickly taped a cotton ball to the puncture wound on Sasuke's arm before she turned to go.

"Try to get some sleep," the doctor ordered as she moved through the doorway.

Sasuke acknowledged her comment with a wave of his hand as he went back to his meal. "Crazy old bat," he mumbled with a small smile just as the door closed. He knew there was a reason why he cared for the old broad.

He took a deep breath, feeling calm enough to call Shika and Temari, and lie out his ass about why he had been avoiding them.

* * *

Later that night Sasuke and Naruto entered the family dining room to find Fugaku and Itachi waiting for them.

"It's about time," Fugaku eyed his youngest son as Sasuke took his seat next to him.

Sasuke suppressed a sigh, but remained silent.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. They had only just sat down; their father really needed to give Sasuke a break. "How was your day, Otouto?" he asked as he watched Naruto move to stand against the far wall behind Sasuke before returning his gaze back to his brother.

Sasuke grunted feeling too exhausted both mentally and physically to elaborate.

"Answer your brother properly, boy. You're an Uchiha, not a Neanderthal," Fugaku ordered with a glare.

Sasuke grit his teeth, "It was _fine_. I was able to get a fair amount of work done."

Itachi nodded, "That's good. Court was tedious, but luckily there were no emergencies… well except for Taida-san almost choking on a chicken bone during lunch." He smirked when Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise.

"The fat cow was trying to suck the marrow out of the bone or something. If she learned how to chew her food instead of inhale it maybe she wouldn't look like such a tub of lard," Fugaku grumbled in annoyance.

Neither son chose to argue with their father on that point.

Just then the door to the kitchen opened and the pets carrying trays of food quietly entered. As they approached the table, Fugaku turned his attention to the blond Jinchūriki who was silently leaning against the wall staring blankly at nothing. The Regent had been slowly increasing the new pet's duties to see if he had been broken yet, but so far the blond had only showed defiance at his requests. However, over the past few weeks the beast seemed less spirited.

"Wait," Fugaku held up his hand to stop a servant from dishing his meal, "Sasuke's beast will be the one serving us tonight."

All the Jinchūriki holding the serving platters froze in their steps and looked at Fugaku in confusion before looking at Naruto (who was still zoning out) and then exchanged nervous glances with each other. Fugaku sighed in annoyance and gestured for the pets to place the food on the table, which they did before hurriedly bowing and rushing from the room.

The room was silent for a moment as no one moved.

Itachi watched as Sasuke glared daggers at their father while Fugaku raised an eyebrow at him in silent challenge.

Sasuke swallowed his anger with difficulty. He didn't want his father to know just how much anything that had to do with Naruto serving _anyone_ really upset him. He couldn't have the older man using that to his advantage. Without looking away from Fugaku, Susuke called out in a commanding tone, "Dobe, serve us."

"Yes Master," Naruto pushed himself away from the wall to follow his Master's orders.

Itachi noticed that Naruto's blue eyes remained distant even as he moved towards the table, like he wasn't really paying attention to where he was going or even knew where he was. He watched as the blond moved around the table collecting the empty plates that had been placed in front of the Uchihas before they had even arrived. Naruto then moved to Sasuke's left and set the plates on the table to begin filling them with food.

It took a few minutes before Naruto was done dishing up the food, but once he was done, he set Sasuke's plate in front of him first (much to Fugaku's annoyance) and then moved around the table to serve the other two Uchihas.

While Naruto moved back around the table to fill the glasses with water, Itachi observed the food on his plate. Apparently Naruto was on some sort of autopilot, because he had obviously gone thought each individual dish to plate all the foods Sasuke favored and left all that he disliked back on the platters. Itachi eyed the pile of mushrooms that lay abandoned on the platter of chicken and mushroom stir-fry that Naruto had sifted through.

Normally when they were served dinner, they were given everything and were left to choose what they wanted to eat, but apparently Naruto wasn't giving them the choice. Itachi would have laughed if he wasn't so disgusted by Sasuke's actions at causing Naruto's obviously broken state of mind.

Itachi glanced up at his father who had his lips slightly pursed as he looked down at his own altered meal. He wondered how his father was feeling about this new development. Though really, it was the older man's own fault for forcing the young Jinchūriki on Sasuke in the first place. Not that Itachi would have wanted Naruto under his father's thumb and he had initially been pleased with Sasuke's progress around the blond, but now Itachi wished he had been given custody of Naruto (or better yet, that Naruto had never been captured in the first place).

Itachi moved his gaze away from his father to his brother who had started silently eating. Sasuke ignored everyone around him as he focused on his meal. Itachi's dark eyes caught sight of golden hair at his brother's elbow and he realized that Naruto had moved to kneel beside Sasuke's chair. Itachi's teeth grit in anger. Anger at Sasuke, and his father, and at the blond who had apparently let himself be tamed like some wild beast by his foolish little brother.

Long moments of silence stretched on, the only noise that filled the room was the soft sound of chewing and the clicking of chopsticks.

Fugaku took a sip of his water and wiped his mouth with his napkin before looking down at the blond beast that was on the ground between him and his son. The boy was kneeling with his hands clasped in his lap and his head slightly bowed, but not far enough to obscure the view of his face. The boy's face was blank, void of any emotion which was unusual since he had always worn his emotions so openly, and his eyes stared unseeing at some point somewhere under the table.

Fugaku's eyes moved over the blond's strong shoulders and toned chest that were clothed in a tight black shirt and down to his lean black clad hips. The Regent had noticed that his son had chosen to only dress his pet in the clothing of the castle's other pets during court, otherwise choosing to have the boy wear normal clothing as if he were a normal person. It irked Fugaku at first to see his son's lack of caring where it came to proper protocol between a pet and its master, but he had to admit that the dark clothing looked captivating against the blond's tan skin.

It was also quite pleasing to see so much life gone from the once rebellious Jinchūriki, and the fact that it was obviously hurting his worthless son in the process was an added bonus Fugaku had not foreseen when he had forced said Jinchūriki on the faggot. The blond beast had been a tough nut to crack, but apparently he had made the right choice to have Sasuke train him. Though it appeared the Jinchūriki was trained to meet only the specific needs of his master (which is how it should be in a personal pet, so that was ok for now), it still showed that he could be trained and that was good enough. After all, all a good pet needed to do was follow its master's commands without a second thought.

Without making himself too obvious, Itachi observed the other occupants in the room. Naruto was of course just sitting there mostly out of his view, but Sasuke looked like he was about to have an aneurysm as their father continued to just stare at Naruto.

It was obvious that Sasuke was trying to look like he didn't care about what went on around him, he kept his head bowed over his plate and continuously stuffed his mouth with food, but Itachi noticed the way his hand was gripped just a little too tight on his chopsticks and how his shoulders were hunched up around his ears. He was glaring at his food like it had greatly offended him in some way and a troubling crease had formed between his eyebrows.

It appeared that Sasuke was having trouble controlling the torrent of emotions surging through him just from the fact that their father had his eyes on Naruto. Itachi sighed, ' _Foolish Otouto. Stop being so stubborn and do_ something _.'_ The sound of his father's voice brought Itachi's attention away from Sasuke and back to Fugaku.

"More rice and some tea," Fugaku ordered as he looked down at the still blond.

Fugaku smirked, while his son's stiffened in horrified surprise, when Naruto immediately rolled to his feet with a mumbled reply of "Yes Master" before he moved to do Fugaku's bidding.

* * *

Sasuke was extremely pissed off that evening when they returned to his bedroom. He didn't even bother to shower before he stormed from the room to find a bed partner for the night. In his distressed state, Sasuke ended up consuming much more alcohol that night than he had in a while.

* * *

Two nights later, Naruto found himself lying in his usual spot in the yard with his blanket wrapped tightly around him.

His eyes shot open as a cramp suddenly formed in the calf of his right leg causing him to hiss in pain. He shifted until he was sitting up and flexed his foot to try to alleviate some of the pain. Thankfully his muscle relaxed, but his leg was left aching. Naruto frowned down at his blanket covered appendage in annoyance. He had been so close to falling asleep…

But of course now that he was awake, his stupid brain had to start thinking all over again. He growled as he began stretching his sore leg, wondering why he hadn't done so before bed since his muscles were always stiff after sitting stationary for so long.

Naruto's soul felt tired. He felt like he was constantly on the verge of crying, but not by feeling the telltale prickle of tears in his eyes, but the feeling of a heavy weight being pressed on his chest. He felt so overwhelmed by all the emotions he had been forced to endure since his capture, and yet he felt empty.

Naruto knew the reason for his emotional state; he just didn't want to accept it. He didn't want to think about it, because it would only make everything much more painful than it already was.

Depressed blue eyes drifted across the dark yard until they landed on the stream of light that was cascading from the bedroom through the gap in the curtains. As usual, shadows from within the room moved across the grass in a passionate dance. Luckily, the figures were not as distinguishable as they were on other nights due to the width of the gap, but that didn't stop Naruto's chest from aching or his throat from constricting painfully.

"I can't do this anymore," Naruto said in a hollow voice as he watched the shadows play across the lawn.

He pushed himself to his feet, dropping his blanket to the cold grass without care, and moved towards the sliding door. Holding onto his determination, Naruto forced all his other emotions down like he had done on a daily basis and silently slid the glass door open and stepped into the room.

Heat washed over him from the large fire burning on the right side of the room, its warm contrast a polar opposite against the night's cold wind causing goosebumps to instantly form on Naruto's skin. Naruto barely heard the sounds of the heavy panting from the bed to his left as he closed the door behind him. He ignored the couple on the bed as he allowed his feet to carry him silently across the room to the door that he barely saw in his blind haze. He also didn't notice the dark gaze that followed his movements out the door.

Naruto gently closed the bedroom door behind him with a soft click. He closed his eyes and leaned against the door, releasing a shaky sigh as realization of what he had just done hit him. He shook his head, ' _I've been sitting idle for too long. I've been stupid and should have made a move sooner.'_

Naruto hated feeling so weak. He snorted in bitter amusement at his own weakness and looked up at the hallway's ceiling. ' _What the hell have I been doing?'_ he wondered as he pushed himself away from the door and made his way down the hall in a random direction.

Naruto knew he had given up. Hell, he could have given up _well_ before the kiss had happened. It had been weeks before Sasuke had gotten sick since Naruto had tried any sort of escape.

He had tried while Sasuke was away at court for the day. It had been a good plan; he figured that since he couldn't physically touch the remote to his collar than he would just have to carry it out some other way. Sasuke had left the remote on his desk as usual and Naruto decided that he would just push the little device off the desk with a pen into the small trash can that was always under said desk. The plan was set, everything was lined up. However, when Naruto touched the pen to the remote pain shot through him. He had recoiled in shock at first, but then decided to push through the pain and finally succeeded in toppling the remote into the trash bin. But once again, when he went to pick up the bin his system was filled with pain. Apparently, whoever had invented the collars had thought that its wearer would try something similar and had made it so the remote couldn't be carried by the 'pet' even if it was covered by something. That had been the last time Naruto had tried to escape.

Naruto frowned. In fact, the last time he had even thought about escaping was when he had been hunting with Neji. Had he really been so preoccupied with Sasuke that he forgot that he didn't belong with him? Well that answer was simple. Yes. He had let Sasuke completely take over his world. With all the times he had masturbated while thinking of the youngest Uchiha, not to mention the fact that he wasn't able to think of anything but Sasuke, even though the raven was _always_ with him, it really wasn't surprising that Naruto had become preoccupied from his original goal of getting home. It was just extremely disappointing.

Naruto found himself at an intersection and he took a moment to decide which direction to turn before deciding to go right and continuing his journey down the empty hallway.

It kind of surprised him that the corridor was empty. He had sort of expected there to be guards patrolling around. Naruto shrugged, assuming that the guards were probably at each exit or something. He didn't really care; he was just glad that there was no one around to harass him about wandering the halls in his pajamas and socks in the middle of the night.

Thought truth be told, Naruto had no idea where the hell he was going. He paused in his steps and scratched his cheek as he thought about how he should proceed.

He needed to find Itachi. Naruto had been vaguely aware of the older Uchiha making several attempts at trying to get alone time with him over the past week, but Naruto hadn't really been paying attention and Sasuke had obviously refused Itachi's requests. Naruto knew that Itachi had something important to tell him. The only problem was, he had no idea where Itachi was.

The best course of action would be to find someone, preferably another Jinchūriki, and ask them where he could find Itachi's room. He could give them some lame ass excuse like Sasuke had sent him to deliver a message, but he doubted they would even bother asking him anyways. He frowned at the knowledge that his lying skills had improved so much over the course of his capture. It was deplorable.

Shaking his head to push the thought of his own morality away for the moment, Naruto continued on his way in search of another pet.

* * *

Naruto looked both ways to check to make sure that the hallway was still empty. It was. ' _Good,'_ he thought as he rolled his shoulders.

Naruto felt pretty good. His plan had succeeded. At least he assumed it had. He was standing in front of what he hoped was Itachi's bedroom door after having followed the instruction that he had gotten from the white tiger. He just hoped that he hadn't got the directions wrong and had ended up in front of Fugaku's door instead. _That_ wouldn't go over too well.

Either way, Naruto's long trek though the castle had somewhat revitalized him. Sure the castle's hallways were no nature hike, but moving through them unsupervised still allowed him the freedom that he hadn't been allowed to have in over two and a half months. The overshadowing depression had lessened enough to allow the tightness in his chest to loosen to a bearable pressure, leaving him feeling a little bit more like himself, and less like the hollow shell that he had become over the past few weeks.

Now that he had separated himself from his burden, he was able to put the painful thought that he was actually planning on _leaving_ Sasuke into the far reaches of his mind and focus on his goals for the immediate future. Those being: Itachi, King Obito, and hopefully through one or both of them getting the hell out of the castle and back to his family where he could help with the downfall of the evil Regent Uchiha Fugaku.

Straightening his back, Naruto knocked on the door and waited for an answer that would hopefully lead to some answers and his freedom. The door swung open after a minute and Naruto took a step back in surprise as he looked up at the man who had answered the door.

It was extremely rare that Naruto found himself in the presence of a Jinchūriki that scared him, but the man who was standing in the doorway looking down at him from well over a foot and a half's advantage scared the crap out of him.

Naruto stared wide-eyed into the darkest black eyes that he had ever seen. It wasn't enough to say that the man's eyes looked dead. No, these eyes looked like they were black holes that would suck in the soul of any unfortunate person who was unlucky enough to gaze into them and get dragged off into the deepest reaches of hell. They were eyes that would make a full grown man piss himself before bursting into tears and running off to hug his mommy. Naruto suppressed a squeak, desperately wanting to look away from those eyes but was unable to.

The man smiled, allowing Naruto to see rows of razor sharp teeth that had been hidden behind his blue lips, "Hey there, fox face."

Naruto gulped, taken aback at how accurate the man was at the nickname he had chosen for him. He wondered if this man really knew who, or better yet _what_ he was. Had the man already stolen his soul?! He pushed that ridiculous idea away to respond to the intimidating man. "H-hey, shark man," he gave a weak smile.

The pale blue man snorted in amusement and leaned against the doorframe, crossing his muscular arms across his chest. "You must be Naruto," he stated as he eyed the wide-eyed blond.

Naruto opened and closed his mouth a few times once again surprised by the shark Jinchūriki's words. Not only that, but the man's whole demeanor had just changed. He had gone from 'I'm going to suck out your soul and rip off your flesh while I laugh' to super casual in a matter of seconds. It was freaking weird.

Naruto let himself relax and cursed himself for reacting so stupidly towards the man. He had never really had a reason to feel intimidated by another Jinchūriki, mainly because of his own chakra being so strong, but he shouldn't let someone's looks force him to judge them a certain way.

"Yeah," he finally answered with more confidence. "What's your name?"

"Kisame," the shark smiled again. "So, what brings you here Naruto?"

"Um," Naruto furrowed his eyebrows for a second thinking that his intentions would be obvious since he was knocking on _Itachi's_ door. "Is Itachi here?"

Kisame raised an eyebrow and his gaze glanced down the long hallway before returning to Naruto.

"This is his room, right?" Naruto hastened to ask.

Kisame shrugged, "Yeah. Well, technically it's _our_ room," he pointed to the collar that was around his neck, "but Itachi's not here right now."

Naruto stared at the collar that was around Kisame's neck for a moment before returning his gaze back to the depthless back orbs that were the shark's eyes. " _You're_ Itachi's 'pet'?" he asked in disbelief.

Kisame smirked, "What, my good looks give it away? Yeah. Do you really think Fugak-ass would let any of his 'pets' have _these_?" He opened his mouth wide to once again reveal his deadly teeth. Two rows of them. Naruto shivered. "Anyways," Kisame continued, "'Tachi and I have been roommates for a few years, but don't tell his old man that's all we are." He winked at the shorter male.

Naruto shook his head in disbelief. It was amazing that Fugaku would allow a Jinchūriki as dangerous as Kisame to go practically unchecked inside the castle. That really showed the Regent's favoritism towards his eldest son.

An idea came to Naruto as he took in the shark's words. His lips pulled down in a slight frown as he looked at the other man's larger muscles that here partially obscured by a tight white tee-shirt. He cocked an eyebrow in question, "You and Itachi aren't…?" He left the question hanging, not wanting to voice what he was thinking.

Kisame's nose crinkled in disgust, "Ew, no. 'Tachi and I may share a room, but that's _all_ we share." He shuddered at the thought of having any sort of physical relationship with his dark haired friend. "We're both straight. Well, I am. He's asexual, or something."

Naruto nodded. He guessed it might be a little weird to have two gay sons in the family. Though, honestly he wasn't really concerned about Itachi's sexual preferences in the first place. There was only one Uchiha son that was always on Naruto's mind and Naruto knew very well by know what gender he preferred to stick his dick in.

Once again feeling the pull of depression creeping into his system, Naruto quickly pushed the thought of the raven haired boy out of his mind.

Naruto rubbed his forehead to focus his thoughts for a moment before looking back at Kisame. "So, Itachi's not here? Do you know when he'll be back?"

Kisame shook his head, "Sorry kid. He's out in town and probably won't be back for hours. I'll tell him you stopped by though."

Feeling dejected, Naruto nodded his head in thanks and turned to leave but stopped when he remembered that he still had no idea where he was going. "Hey," he looked back at the large man, "Do you know where they keep the King?"

* * *

Naruto jumped back to hide behind the corner of the hallway that he had just come out of. ' _Shit, that's a lot of guards,'_ Naruto silently grumbled.

Truth be told, he could probably take on the six guards even with the collar limiting the use of his chakra and the hallway restricting his movements. However, those guards had guns and Naruto didn't do guns. He had learned that the last time he had taken a round to his chest and ended up in his current predicament. He wasn't sure he would be so lucky if he had six humans shooting at him instead of just one.

The fox bit his lip and began to silently pace down the hallway that was just around the corner of the six oblivious guards. He needed to come up with a plan to get past those guards, because according to Kisame the King's bedroom was on the other side of the closed door at the end of that hallway. It would explain the extra security in this area of the castle.

While he had passed a few guards on the stairwell in getting to Itachi's room with no trouble at all due to the other Jinchūriki's frequent movement on the lower floors, the guards on the higher levels had given Naruto a little more difficulty.

At first Naruto resorted to using his status as 'Sasuke-sama's personal pet' as means to moving forward; insisting that his Master had sent him on some wayward mission. However, when it became apparent that Sasuke's name no longer held any merit with some of the guards, Naruto was forced to say that he was Fugaku's pet and that the Regent would be _very_ upset if Naruto was delayed. He had inwardly cringed every time he had used that lie.

Naruto really wished he had dressed in actual clothes before tromping through the castle. Honestly, what was he thinking? It would have been easier to hide his collar and tell the guards that he was a new guard or something, but he couldn't exactly do that when he was wandering around in nothing but his jammies and socks!

Naruto all but gnawed on the inside of his lip and watched his socked feet pad across the stone ground as he paced back and forth through the hallway. Posing as a guard wouldn't work, but maybe claiming to be a doctor would. It wouldn't be strange for a doctor to come to check on the King in the middle of the night still dressed in his sleepwear.

His brows furrowed as he wondered if he looked too young to pass off as a doctor. Probably. Fucking, dammit…

' _But there're young doctors!'_ he reasoned with himself. There were geniuses like Sasuke and Shikamaru who could easily become doctors at a relatively young age if they put their minds to it. Besides, Granny Tsunade said she was older than she looked so Naruto could say the same thing. Naruto nodded in agreement to his own thinking.

' _Ok,'_ Naruto bounced on the balls of his feet as he started to get pumped about his plan, ' _This could work. No, this_ will _work. I can do this.'_

Naruto paused in his bouncing and shook out his arms and legs while stretching his neck like he was getting ready to fight or run a marathon. Once his body was relaxed, he turned around and took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly to calm his nerves.

' _It's now or never,'_ he thought as he began his way back down the hallway towards his destination.

His heartbeat picked up as he approached the corner that would expose him to the King's guards. Just as he was about to step out into the open, Naruto was grabbed from behind by a strong set of arms that nearly scared him to death. One arm wrapped around his waist while the other came up to clasp a hand over his mouth to silence his yelp of surprise as he was dragged back down the hallway against a large, warm chest.

Before he was dragged too far, Naruto took a large step back and twisted his hips to loosen the hold about his waist. He then brought his shoulder back and maneuvered his arm until it could reach around his would-be captor's waist. He used his free hand to grab onto the arm that had been wrapped around to cover his mouth and pivoted his body to throw the person over his hip.

Mid-throw a whispered cry of "Shit!" caught his ears as a head of honey colored hair moved past his vision. Realizing who he was about to body slam into the ground, Naruto quickly adjusted his stance and set the poor woman down.

Naruto frowned as the woman righted herself. "What the hell, Tsunade?!" the fox whispered in exasperation. He wasn't so unaware of his surroundings that he was going to start full out yelling at the doctor with the King's guards still right around the corner.

Tsunade tsk'd as she straightened her shirt over her large chest and motioned for the male to follow her a little farther down the hall to a room that she knew would give them the privacy they needed.

Unhappy that the plan that he had spent psyching himself up for had been rudely interrupted, Naruto reluctantly followed the doctor. He noticed Tsunade pick up a medical bag that she must have dropped in her haste to grab him on their way to the door. He watched as Tsunade wrenched the door open with more force than was needed, showing off her anger with him, before she turned on the light and stomped into the room and waited for him to enter. He raised an eyebrow at the narrow linen closet that he now shared with the older woman as he pulled the door closed behind him.

He opened his mouth to demand why she had scared the crap out of him, but she cut him off before he could speak.

"Brat, what the hell were you thinking?" Tsunade's hands were placed on her hips as she looked sternly at the young male.

An image of Iruka when he was angry at Naruto for doing something stupid passed through Naruto's mind as he looked at the doctor. Her hazel eyes promised pain if he dared tried to lie to her.

Naruto frowned, feeling his annoyance grow. He was finally getting off his ass and _doing_ something and here he was about to be lectured for it. "What do you think I was thinking?" his eyes narrowed as his patience thinned. "I was trying to sneak in to see the King. Someone needs to tell him what the hell is going on!"

Tsunade sighed and softened her glare, "Look kid, I know how you are feeling; believe me I do, but you won't be able to get in there." She looked over his appearance with a raised eyebrow and snorted in amusement, "What were you going to tell them? That you were there for a sleepover or something?"

Naruto felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment. "No," he grumbled with a pout.

Tsunade continued, "Anyway, there are only two people allowed in that room. Uchiha Fugaku and Chiyo-baasama; Chiyo officially took over as King Obito's doctor once Fugaku decided he didn't want me near him. So whatever your plan was, may it be by force or some stupid lie, there was no way you would have made it through that door."

Naruto's frown had deepened as the doctor crushed his dream of getting to the King. However, it turned out Tsunade wasn't done stamping on his goals.

"I've known Chiyo for years and through…coaxing I've been able to find out some about the King's condition. It turns out that he's pretty much making himself sick." A look of sadness came over Tsunade's features and she sighed when she saw Naruto's look of confusion. "He had a little brother who was the most important person in the world to him. But he had suffered from asthma."

Naruto nodded, remembering Itachi's memory of the little boy, Shisui, who had complained about his brother as he used his inhaler.

Tsunade's brows furrowed as she remembered the sickly child. "The young prince was always pushing himself too much and he ended up getting a severe case of pneumonia that I unfortunately caught too late. The King was so distraught over the loss of his brother that he fell into a deep depression. He refused to get out of bed, stopped eating, and stopped talking." She shook her head, " _That's_ why he's still sick. I thought his depression would lessen as the years passed, but I'm no psychiatrist."

"How do you know Chiyo's telling the truth?" Naruto asked. "How do you know Fugaku isn't just poisoning the King to keep him sick? Better yet, why hasn't Fugaku killed him yet so he could officially take over?"

"As much as I hate saying this about the man, Uchiha Fugaku still has his pride. I don't believe he would kill his own kin. He is so proud of the Uchiha lineage and what it represents. He's already earned the position of King's Regent and he was born next in line for the throne, so it's not like it's really hurting him to wait for the King to croak via natural causes." Tsunade shrugged as she finished.

Naruto's fist was clenched in barely contained anger. Apparently 'pride' had never crossed Uchiha Fugaku's mind while beating, raping, and mentally scarring his youngest son for who knew how long.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before he verbally attacked Tsunade. "Fine," he said through clenched teeth, "then what do you suggest I do?"

"Do?" Tsunade took in Naruto's stiff posture and she shook her head in sympathy. "Sorry, brat, there's nothing you _can_ do. At least, not with this on." She motioned to her collar.

' _Fuck,'_ Naruto cursed as all of his hastily laid plans were laid to waste. ' _Now what?'_ Should he go back to Sasuke's room? He really didn't want to… especially since he was sure that it was still early enough for the 'fuckening' to still be happening. He pursed his lips in contemplation.

"Come with me. I want to show you something," Tsunade said, breaking Naruto out of his musing.

Having nothing better to do, Naruto nodded and followed the doctor out of the supply closet.

It wasn't until they had descended two flights of stairs that Naruto broke the silence. "So what were you doing up there anyways? I didn't see you in the hallway when I was pacing."

Tsunade shrugged, "I was checking in on a guard who wasn't feeling well. That corridor you were wandering in happened to house some guard's rooms. The King's personal guard, in fact. Luckily, I happened to come out of the room just as you passed it, but you were too preoccupied to notice me."

Naruto cringed and scratched the back of his neck once he realized that he really could have gotten himself in a lot of trouble. "Thanks," he mumbled in embarrassment.

Tsunade nodded, but said nothing more as they continued making their way downward.

* * *

They entered the infirmary about fifteen minutes later. Naruto looked around the long narrow room, wondering why he was there. He hadn't really gotten a chance to look around the last two times he had been in the room, so he took a moment to take in his surroundings.

A low hum filled the room from the lights overhead that were turned down dim so they didn't disturb the patients that Naruto assumed were sleeping behind the curtains that had been pulled closed towards the far end of the room. Empty beds lined one wall were the curtains were drawn back, while medical cabinets lined the opposite wall. To Naruto's immediate right was a large multi-layered desk flanked with large filing cabinets.

Tsunade lead Naruto to the back of the room and drew back one of the curtains revealing a sickly looking man sleeping comfortably in the narrow bed. The man's face was deathly pale and had a sheen of sweat covering it, while his brown hair hung messily around his face and chin. A crisp white hospital blanket was pulled up to the man's shoulders blocking the rest of his body from view. If it wasn't for the shiny metal collar with its glowing blue lights around the man's neck, Naruto wouldn't have known that the comatose man was a Jinchūriki.

Naruto frowned when he noticed the thin cables running from under the blanket to a large machine that showed the man's vitals. There were also some tubes leading to IV drips. "What's wrong with him?" he asked, feeling his throat constrict.

"He has the flu," Tsunade stated calmly as she looked down at the sick man.

Naruto looked at the doctor with wide eyes. He of course knew what that was from growing up around humans, but he had never heard of someone getting sick enough to need to be hospitalized, and he had never known of a Jinchūriki to catch the virus. He looked back down at the sleeping man. "But," he began, at a loss for words.

"It's these damn collars," Tsunade's voice cut through his confusion. "Without our chakra it's harder for us to fight off diseases and other things that threaten to attack our bodies. Jinchūriki don't have human immune systems. While humans have to expose their bodies to certain illnesses so they can develop antibodies, our chakra completely kills the illness before it enters our system. It's a natural shield. Of course our bodies are naturally stronger than a humans, otherwise all collared Jinchūriki would have fallen ill and died years ago. However, some aren't so lucky."

Tsunade watched as Naruto clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides while he processed the information she just told him. It was unclear as to what he was feeling about the whole thing. If she had to guess, she would say a mix of fear, sadness, confusion, and anger.

"We've only had one death in the castle in the last seven years. It was a snow rabbit named Kane. He got sick after staying outside in the snow for too long while chopping wood for the fire. I'm telling you this because you're not the only one that wants to make a change. These collars need to go, I know that. However, getting yourself killed isn't going to help anyone."

"And not doing anything isn't going to help anyone either," Naruto said in a tired voice.

"When you've been here as long as I have you learn to choose your battles. I'm just trying to save the people I can," Tsunade said quietly.

They remained quiet for a moment until the man in the bed released a small moan and opened his eyes.

Tsunade shifted to the side of the bed and smiled down at the patient, "Hey there, Hayate. How are you feeling?"

Naruto took that as his cue give them some privacy and moved away. He walked over to the front of the room and waited by the desk, not really knowing if he should just leave or wait for the doctor to finish with her patient.

He soon became bored shifting from one foot to the other as he stared at the wall and began looking at the contents of the desk. There were various medical supplies: a stethoscope, cotton balls, tongue depressors, and a box of gloves. He had a sudden urge to steal a glove and blow it up like a balloon, but figured that Tsunade wouldn't want him messing with her stuff.

His gaze traveled over a microscope, a few Petri dishes with cultures growing in them, and a rack of blood filled test tubes. There were a few little machines close to the tubes that gave off a humming noise and Naruto wondered what they did, but he once again refrained from touching them.

He then moved his eyes to the paperwork that was on the main part of the desk. He knew he was being nosy, but he was bored and it wasn't like he was hurting anyone. Most of the papers were of charts and numbers and Naruto was quickly finding himself bored again.

Just as he was about to look away, a name on one of the paper caught his eye. Naruto bent over the desk to get a better look. 'Uchiha Sasuke' was printed neatly at the top of the document. Naruto's eyes widened. He placed his hands on either side of the paper and quickly began to scan the document. It looked like some sort of blood work. The blood sample had been taken a few days ago and the results had just come back today. Naruto looked over the list.

His eyebrows furrowed. The entire list was for STDs? He read over the list again, remembering learning about some of the major ones in school, but he hadn't heard of most of these (and couldn't even pronounce the majority of them). His breath picked up and his eyes quickly moved to the results. All negative. ' _Oh, thank God,'_ he released a heavy sigh and let his head fall between his outstretched arms.

His head snapped up when a hand suddenly yanked the paper out from between his fingers. He turned his head to see Tsunade staring at him. He grinned nervously at her, knowing he had been caught looking at something he wasn't supposed to. She raised an eyebrow and moved to one of the filing cabinets. Naruto couldn't help but notice that the section she filed Sasuke's paperwork in was quite big. He wondered how often Sasuke got tested.

Sasuke may have been putting him though hell, but he couldn't resist asking. "Hey, Granny-"

"Look, brat," Tsunade cut him off, "If you have a problem with Sasuke you have to talk to him about it. He's always been as stubborn as a mule, but all it takes to get through to him is a good kick in the pants. Believe me; I've known him since he was born. When he was younger he would refuse to high heaven to admit that he was sick, and the only way that I was able to get him to allow me to examine him was by getting right up in his face and challenging him to suck it up and be a man; and that was when he was seven. He's the same now. He won't listen unless you _force_ him to."

Naruto stood staring at the doctor for a minute before thanking her and leaving. He had a lot to think about and decided that he would do it tomorrow after getting a good night's sleep.

When he returned to the bedroom it was quiet, the fire had burned down to embers and Naruto chose to lie down and sleep in his cot for the first time in weeks. He fell asleep almost instantly once again unaware of the obsidian eyes watching him from the bed across from him.

* * *

Sasuke suppressed a sigh and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His fingers were itching to reach into his pocket to check the time on his phone. It had to be close to three pm by now, meaning that he had been sitting in court for ten hours now. All he wanted was to go back to his room so he could take a shower and nap before he could return to his boring life of paperwork and trying to ignore his infuriatingly sexy pet.

He kind of dreaded the thought, but maybe he would ask the blond for a spar. It was something he hadn't done in a while since physical contact with Naruto, and the fire in the blond's eyes (a look that he missed so much) set a flame burning in his stomach, always made him feel things that he would rather not. Those feelings would of course push him even harder into going out in search for a fuck buddy to relieve himself of the sexual frustration that the Jinchūriki constantly thrust upon him.

Sasuke silently snorted in bitter amusement at his own line of thinking. There was no way he would be asking Naruto to spar with him today. Not after what happened last night…

It felt like Sasuke's world was crumbling around him when he watched Naruto leave his room the night before. Naruto had had the same blank, emotionless face that he had been wearing over the past week as he strolled silently across the room. He hadn't even acknowledged the activity a few feet away from him on the bed. Gone was that look of shock and hurt that Naruto had had all those weeks ago. He just didn't care anymore.

That was why Sasuke had left him to sleep alone in his bedroom instead of bringing him to court today. He had honestly been surprised and relieved, though he didn't want to admit it, when the blond had returned to the room a few hours later.

The young Uchiha sighed again. Maybe this was all too much trouble… Scratch that. This _was_ too much trouble. Not only was he constantly on the verge of an emotional breakdown (something that he had been trying to avoid for years), but his liver would probably shut down before he hit thirty if he kept drinking the way he had over the past few weeks.

He was pulled out of his sulking by his father's announcement of court's conclusion.

' _Finally,_ ' he silently rejoiced as he rose from his seat and followed his father and brother from the grand hall through one of the side doors that led deeper into the castle. He had just turned down a hall to head towards his room when his father called out to him halting him in his tracks.

"Sasuke," Fugaku called.

Sasuke turned and looked questioningly at his father.

"I've decided to take back ownership of that blond Jinchūriki of yours. Bring him to my room tonight after you've eaten your dinner," Fugaku commanded as he looked down at his youngest son.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise at his father's words.

* * *

 ** _A.N.-_** _How's that for a cliffhanger? BWAHAHAH! Anyways, I know many of you were wondering who Itachi's pet was so I hope you're happy with the fact that it's Kisame. I know that there are a lot of KisaIta fans out there, but I got a kick out of writing Kisame's reaction when Naruto asked him about their relationship. The reason for Itachi's ownership over Kisame will be explained at a later time. You will also find out what Sasuke talked about with Shika and Tem later as well. Hope everyone enjoyed it!_

 _I know there was a lot of pov changing during dinner, but I didn't want to have a page break every few lines so I hope I didn't confuse people too bad..._

 _So I have developed little backgrounds for pretty much all of my OCs. A part of one was revealed in this chapter. So here's a fun little clue to link the character in this chapter to one who has shows up in previous ones. Let's see if anyone can figure our their connection. "When pronounced in Japanese, their names have the same meaning" Good luck!_

 _Next chapter- It's about fucking time!_


	22. Chapter 22 Forced Awakening

_**A.N.-**_ _Hello my lovelies! This is the chapter that I'm sure you have all been waiting for and it happens to be extra long! I've decided to dedicate it to reader/reviewer_ **Essenceof9** _, who was the only person who attempted and succeeded to solve my little riddle at the end of the last chapter! Rei and Kane ("bell") were snow rabbit siblings until Kane met his unfortunate demise. Good job_ Essenceof9!

 _As a side note, there was one question about the last chapter that NO ONE asked me that was pivotal to the plot of the story. I had expected someone to bring it up since it was the first thing my beta asked upon reading the last chapter, but alas nobody did..._

 _ **WARNING! LEMON! (18+)** Boy+Boy, very graphic. Don't like it, don't read it. Though if you've read this far and don't want it then why are you here? Ok guys, time for my first lemon._

 _Beta'd by TreeStar. R &R and Enjoy! _

**That Time I Went Down Fighting**

22\. Forced Awakening

 _"Sasuke," Fugaku called._

 _Sasuke turned and looked questioningly at his father._

 _"I've decided to take back ownership of that blond Jinchūriki of yours. Bring him to my room tonight after you've eaten your dinner," Fugaku commanded as he looked down at his youngest son._

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise, " _What_? No!" he exclaimed in anger. His protests were cut off when Fugaku backhanded him across the face.

"Do not argue with me boy," Fugaku ordered angrily as he looked as the defiance in Sasuke's dark eyes. "I should have known better than to think you could handle another pet. It's been too long and he's still not trained-"

"You can't have him," Sasuke interrupted, ignoring the stinging in his cheek. "He's _mine_ and I'm not giving him to you," he growled angrily.

Fugaku scoffed, "You don't have a choice. So say goodbye to your fuck toy you little faggot," he spat out in disgust.

"No," Sasuke tried again, his fist clenching in anger as his control began to slip. ' _I know what you want him for you sick fucking hypocrite,'_ Sasuke mentally growled. He opened his mouth to voice these thoughts when he was cut off.

"How _dare_ you defy me again!" Fugaku roared in outrage as he raised his hand to strike his son again.

Sasuke tried not to visibly tense as the hand came down fast. However, before it made contact, Fugaku's wrist was grabbed in a tight fist.

"Father, stop," Itachi's calm, but firm voice echoed through the hallway. He could see his brother glaring at him for interfering, but he ignored him in favor of focusing on his father. Whatever was stopping Sasuke from asking him for help against their father's abuse, be it pride or something else, was not Itachi's concern at the moment. His grip on his father's wrist loosened somewhat as he continued speaking, "There's no need for violence. We are Uchiha and should be able to settle disputes civilly after all." He released his father once the man's attention was more focused on him than on his brother. "What's the harm in allowing Sasuke keep his little pet?" he reasoned.

Itachi held his father's steady gaze even as the older man raised an eyebrow in question. Itachi reclined against the wall looking as if he really didn't care about the whole situation either way, but continued to share his input. "Sasuke has never asked for anything before and this is hardly anything extravagant. Besides, he's has taken the time to train the blond and he has succeeded in breaking him." He turned to look at his brother while saying this last part. His face remained neutral, but Sasuke's lips turned down in displeasure as he tried to hide his guilt.

"Hn," Fugaku contemplated his elder son's words for a long moment. "Fine," he finally said and turned back to Sasuke, "but if he does anything that deserves punishment than he is mine," he warned before turning and stalking away down an adjacent hallway.

Sasuke couldn't suppress the sigh of relief that escaped him. He knew that if it had been anyone other than Itachi to try to speak on Sasuke's behalf, then the tyrant wouldn't have batted an eye; but Itachi was Fugaku's heir, his one pride and joy to uphold the Uchiha line. As it was, now that Fugaku's sights were set on Naruto, Sasuke knew that his father would keep his promise in taking Naruto away if the blond stepped out of line. That thought made Sasuke's fists clench in anger and his stomach turn.

Sasuke's eyes met his brother's and he gave a nod of thanks before turning and heading towards his room. Itachi's eyes followed his little brother's form with a look of sympathy until he too turned and followed after his father.

* * *

' _Damn, fucking, son of a bitch,'_ Sasuke silently cursed as he made his way back to his room at a rushed pace that matched his rapidly beating heart.

He felt like killing something, or someone, whichever would cause the most bodily harm to his victim and satisfaction to him would be fine with him at this point. The scowl marring his features and the glare he cast around clearly displayed his thoughts to the guards and pets he passed by on his way through the long corridor. Both humans and Jinchūriki quickly moved out of the rampaging Uchiha's path before averting their eyes to the nearest wall or floor. Sasuke ignored them all, too lost in his own raging thoughts.

"FUCK!" Sasuke shouted as his anger boiled over and forced all those in the hallway to flee for their lives.

Sasuke's jaw clenched painfully as he ground his teeth together. ' _Fucking bastard thinks he can do whatever he wants. Well, he can't have him. If I can't have Naruto, then no one can!"_ Sasuke's steps faltered when what he just thought fully sank in.

He brushed a hand over his face as he slowed his quick pace to a calmer walk. ' _Shit, I sound like a homicidal maniac or something.'_ He forced himself to take a calming breath. He really needed to rethink this. Sasuke had to remember that even though he had been treating the blond like one, Naruto wasn't some object. It was ultimately Naruto's choice in who he ended up with, _not_ Sasuke's.

Well, that didn't mean that Sasuke had to like it. A growl of annoyance escaped his throat at the thought of Naruto choosing to be with anyone but him. He pushed away the pain the thought brought along with it in favor of replacing it with the anger he was feeling towards his father and his sickening request.

'' _Still not trained' my ass,'_ he seethed. ' _That was the poorest fucking excuse that I've ever heard in my life. I've seen the way you look at him you perverted bastard, and I know you want to do more than just have him serve you dinner. And you have the gall to call me a faggot.'_ With every thought of his father touching Naruto, Sasuke's rage grew to greater heights.

Sasuke soon found himself in front of his bedroom door. He didn't hesitate in pushing his door open, fully intending on showering before relieving himself with an early night of debauchery so he could forget his troubles for a few blissful hours.

His fingers were already at the knot in his ascot when his eyes landed on the blond who was sitting on the edge of his bed.

Naruto's hands were in his lap and his back was slightly hunched in a comfortable position. His eyes remained half lidded and facing towards the low burning fire across the room when Sasuke entered.

Normally Naruto's lack of response would make Sasuke's guilt spike, but today it only served to piss him off more. "Get the fuck off my bed," Sasuke snapped as he made his way towards the closed door that lead to his bathroom and closet. He heard the bed give a gentle creak as the blond followed his command. It did nothing to sooth his anger.

Just as he reached the door he yanked his ascot free of its knot and left it to hang around his neck. Dammit, he was so pissed. Maybe he would forget the shower and jump right to the drinking and fucking; it wasn't like he had worked up a sweat sitting around all day.

Sasuke was pulled out of his anger filled thoughts when he was suddenly grabbed from behind, spun around and slammed against the door with enough force to knock the wind out of him. He met blue eyes that were burning with fury, the strong hands gripping his biceps complimented the anger he saw in those blue depths.

A pang of excitement shot through Sasuke in seeing so much emotion coming from Naruto, but he pushed the feeling aside to be replaced with annoyance. He really wasn't in the mood for whatever the hell the dumb blond was up to, not after what his father just tried to pull. Huffing in irritation, Sasuke opened his mouth to tell the Jinchūriki off when his mouth was suddenly covered by Naruto's.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise as Naruto's mouth moved harshly against his own. He stood frozen against the door, his mind blissfully blank for a moment as it tried to catch up with what the hell was happening.

Naruto's eyes were squeezed shut tightly as he urged Sasuke to respond to his ministrations. He soon grew irritated when the lips beneath his own remained unresponsive and he bit down on the raven's bottom lip to show his displeasure.

Feeling the pain shoot through his lip, Sasuke's brain finally clicked back on and he shoved Naruto away from him.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Sasuke demanded with a snarl, feeling aggravated that Naruto still hadn't released his hold on his biceps. He resisted the urge to deck the blond, the need for answers stronger than the need to beat the shit out of him.

"Shut up," Naruto ordered, his eyes narrowing into a glare. "I'm sick of all your shit, and I'm not putting up with it anymore. So _shut_ the _fuck_ up." His grip tightened around Sasuke's arms enough to leave bruises.

A small crease formed between Sasuke's brows and his eyes filled with hurt as he took in the blond's words. He knew Naruto was done with him. He had seen so last night, but that didn't mean he wanted to believe it. Nevertheless, he wasn't going to stop Naruto from leaving. Even though he couldn't technically set Naruto free, he could still allow him to join the rest of the castle's pets and leave him alone (while somehow secretly protecting him from Fugaku, of course).

However, there was no excuse for Naruto's actions just now. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as his hurt was quickly replaced with anger. "Then why did you kiss me?"

Onyx and cerulean stared challengingly at each other for a moment before Naruto released a sigh and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Fucking Uchiha," he mumbled into the material of Sasuke's dark green dress jacket. "I thought you were supposed to be some kind of genius."

Naruto's pulled his head away from Sasuke's shoulder and returned his eye contact with the raven, a frown still on his lips. With a sudden growl, Naruto pulled Sasuke away from the door only to slam him against it again. "Why are you such a- Stubborn- Fucking- Moron- all the time?!" Naruto demanded as he bashed Sasuke into the door again and again with each word.

"Ow," Sasuke grunted out lowly through clenched teeth as the doorknob dug into his back. He glared, feeling both insulted and physically hurt by the abuse. Sasuke's glare dropped along with his heart with Naruto's next words.

"Gods, I hate you," the bitter laugh that escaped Naruto's lips when he said this didn't hide his frustration. His grip on Sasuke's arms loosened a little, but he kept his gaze locked on Sasuke's. "You're stubborn. You're a total asshole the majority of the time. You're so fucking frustrating, especially when you're being cocky. You have the emotional diversity of a rock and know even less how to handle the emotions you allow yourself to feel."

Sasuke's eye twitched as Naruto continued to insult him. Even though the pain in his chest was nearly overwhelming his entire being, he couldn't ignore the blond's words as Naruto pointed out his flaws. They may be true observations, but that didn't mean Naruto had to rub them in his face after ripping out his heart. It was like rubbing salt in an open wound.

Naruto spoke slowly as he contemplated his own words, "I hate what you've done to me; that you've turned me into someone I'm not; made me weak, made me forget who I was, for a while at least." He took a deep breath and let his expression soften as he looked into Sasuke's dark angry eyes. "I hate that I've fallen in love with you." Naruto wet his lips when Sasuke's eyes widened at his words and a small gasp of surprise escaped his pink tinted lips. "I love you, Teme," he repeated with more determination.

There, he said it. Twice, actually. Naruto had finally admitted out loud the real reason behind all the pain he had been feeling, the heartache, and the crippling depression. It was kind of funny, being forcing into the degrading position of a pet had given Naruto the opportunity to really think about his feelings towards Sasuke, and what he had discovered was that what he felt towards the youngest Uchiha went way past a simple crush or physical attraction. Naruto had actually fallen in love with the moody bastard, and unfortunately, the discovery of his true feelings made the pain of their interaction so much greater. He had of course been denying his feelings once he realized them in the weeks past. Instead, choosing to push them aside and feel nothing at all. But Tsunade's words had struck something in him last night and Naruto couldn't hold back any longer. He had been grateful that Sasuke had left him alone today, because he spent the time gathering his courage for this moment. Now it was up to the raven to deny or accept him.

Naruto's golden brows creased slightly as he gazed into Sasuke's dark eyes. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared shitless.

A small sigh escaped Sasuke's lips, "Hn, idiot."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, before closing in satisfaction, when Sasuke's hand suddenly tangled in his hair to pull him forward into a bruising kiss. He would have yelled at the raven if it hadn't been for the breathtaking smile he had seen right before the endearing insult left his perfect lips.

Sasuke hadn't smirked in smug triumph or mild amusement. His lip hadn't twitched up in one of his rare half smiles in even rarer happiness. Uchiha Sasuke had displayed a full-on bona fide smile that reached all the way to his eyes, and Naruto could _see_ that Sasuke loved him back. Sasuke may not have said the actual words like Naruto had, but Naruto could see the love that the Uchiha had been trying to deny himself for too long, as well as the relief he felt to being allowed to embrace it.

Naruto happily allowed Sasuke to feel his love for him as he hungrily kissed him back. He brought his own hand up to run his fingers through Sasuke's silky locks, while his other hand moved from its firm hold on Sasuke's bicep to the Uchiha's waist. Naruto wasted no time in pushing his whole body against Sasuke's effectively pinning him against the door as their heated kiss continued.

Sasuke wrapped his free arm around his dobe's thin waist and pulled him tighter against his body, feeling their already hardening erections brush against each other in excitement. He tightened his grip in the blond hair and tipped Naruto's head back a little to get a better angle to attack his lips. Sasuke ran the tip of his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip and was immediately granted access when Naruto opened his mouth.

Naruto brushed his own tongue against Sasuke's as it entered his mouth before he gently sucked on the pink appendage. A purr of pleasure rumbled in his chest when Sasuke's tongue held no traces of alcohol, unlike the last time he had had a taste of the Uchiha, and he ground his hips against his partner's to show his approval.

A small groan escaped Sasuke's throat as his dick was deliciously stimulated by Naruto's rocking. He moved his hand from the small of Naruto's back down to cup his firm ass to assist in the blond's grinding, while Sasuke began to move his own hips to meet the blond's. Sasuke received a groan for his actions and he squeezed the ass cheek in his grasp in appreciation. A shudder wracked Sasuke's body as Naruto's groan vibrated through his tongue that was still being sucked on and moved right down to his groin.

Naruto released Sasuke's tongue and broke the kiss, panting heavily for a moment before he yanked Sasuke's head to the side and attacked his neck with his mouth. He licked and nipped his way down the pale column, inhaling deeply the scent of old spice and pine allowing the intoxicating scent to harden his cock further as his lust grew.

It wasn't long before the collar of Sasuke's dark green dress jacket and the cream colored ascot that lay untied around his neck blocked Naruto's decent. Naruto trailed his hand from Sasuke's hair, down the side of his face and neck until he reached the soft cream fabric and gently pulled it away to let it fall to the ground. He left his hand at the base of Sasuke's throat and tugged the collar open further for better access to the delicious tasting skin. Naruto growled in annoyance when the jacket left little room for exploration.

Sasuke was panting as Naruto attacked his neck. A spike of excitement shot through him at the sound of Naruto's animalistic growl. There was something possessive and extremely thrilling behind that noise and it only served in doubling his lust for the blond in his arms. He felt Naruto suck harshly on his neck, the pressure leaving a mark he was sure, but he was glad. He wanted the blond to mark him as much as he wanted to mark Naruto in return.

Naruto released the skin between his lips with a small 'pop' and licked the tender spot before kissing his way back up the pale neck until he came to Sasuke's ear. Naruto sucked gently on the lobe before tugging it between his teeth, causing a shiver to run through the body against his. "Too many damn clothes," he growled out in a whisper.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open at the same time Naruto brought his hands to the front of Sasuke's jacket and ripped it open. The sound of fabric tearing could be heard along with the buttons snapping off the green material. They bounced against Naruto's clothed chest before skittering across the floor to be found at a later time.

Naruto didn't lose any time tugging the ruined jacked off the Uchiha's shoulders. He leaned away from Sasuke to meet the raven's dark gaze. Naruto grinned cheekily at Sasuke's slight frown of irritation at having his clothing ruined. Leave it to the teme to still be a prickish bastard in the heat of passion. Well Naruto was going to have none of that; he could see the lust clouding those dark orbs as well as the light flush beautifully dusting Sasuke's cheeks and neck.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" Naruto purred as he yanked Sasuke's white shirt out of his pants. "You can't handle a little rough foreplay?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow before a deliciously sexy smirk crept upon his face. "If you wanted it rough, Naruto, why didn't you just say so?"

Naruto's cock twitched painfully at the huskiness that laced those words. He groaned and crushed his lips against Sasuke's while his fingers made quick work of the buttons on Sasuke's shirt. Well, the top three buttons. He quickly got impatient and tore the garment open like he had the jacket once he realized he wasn't getting to his prize fast enough. Sasuke had too many clothes in his closet anyways.

Sasuke moved his arms to wrap them around Naruto's waist only to realize that they were pinned at his sides by his jacket and then suddenly his shirt when Naruto pushed it off his shoulders; he could only bend his arms at the elbows like some stupid T-Rex. He quickly realized that he had forgotten to undo the buttons on his cuffs and now he was trapped (at least momentarily) like a helpless child who didn't know how to dress himself. He settled for grabbing onto the fabric of Naruto's t-shirt and pulling the blond closer to him (not that he needed to since Naruto had resumed his pelvic grinding during their kiss).

Naruto once again broke the kiss to trail kisses along Sasuke's cheek and jaw, then to his neck. He paused shortly to once again suck at the hickey he had left earlier before moving on. Naruto moved to the other side of Sasuke's neck and inhaled deeply at his pulse point, a small growl of pleasure to rumbling through his chest.

He pulled away slightly from the pale skin and looked at the bare torso on display just for him. His eyes narrowed in barely suppressed anger when he spotted the numerous love bites and other marks that littered his soon-to-be lover's skin. Naruto pushed away the pain that tried to surge past his lust filled haze at the thought off all the other males who had had the pleasure of touching Sasuke before he had. They weren't important; they meant nothing to Sasuke.

Naruto looked up to meet Sasuke's dark gaze again in hope to somehow have his thoughts be proven right.

Sasuke looked down into Naruto's deep blue eyes and saw the uncertainty in them. Naruto had always been a bit of an open book, so it was kind of amazing that he hadn't realized the blond's feelings towards him sooner. He guessed he really hadn't been looking. Now that he was though, he could see the love. He could also see the hurt and the anger and the insecurity. Sasuke couldn't blame him. Naruto had every right to feel all of those things. Naruto had every right to truly hate Sasuke and Sasuke had no right to be loved by Naruto.

Sasuke looked away from Naruto, unable to keep eye contact with him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to compose himself. God, he was such an idiot. He had known that he wanted Naruto. He had physically wanted Naruto since the day they had met and then of course things had changed where he began to want more from the blond. Shikamaru had said Sasuke had ' _like_ liked' Naruto like it was some schoolyard crush, but he was wrong. Sasuke was in love with Naruto, he had been since that day in the restaurant where Naruto scared Sakura away by announcing that they were sleeping together, but Sasuke had been too blind or too scared to see the truth. But he saw it now and he wasn't going to screw this up like he had been screwing up so many other things in his life.

A shuddering breath escaped Naruto when Sasuke opened his eyes and looked back at him. The intensity of Sasuke's stare told Naruto all he needed to know. Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat and licked his lips before returning his gaze back to Sasuke's chest. It was his turn to make this body his and the first step was to cover up each and every one of those marks.

Naruto leaned forward and placed his lips over a fading hickey on Sasuke's collar bone and began sucking. Once done he released the skin and ran his tongue over it and trailed kisses to the next mark, creating his own new marks along the way with little nips here and there.

Naruto smirked as Sasuke started panting again. He was proud of his handy work. The beautiful pale skin before him no longer showed signs of being touched by anyone other than him (at least on Sasuke's chest. There were one or two spots farther down that Naruto would be attending to soon).

He kissed his way down to one dusky pink nipple and brushed his tongue over it earning a sharp intake of breath. He swirled his tongue around the hardened nub before lightly tugging on it with his teeth. When a groan was his reward he closed his mouth around the nipple and began to suck on it harshly. He brought one hand up, which had been resting on either side of Sasuke's black clad hips, and pinched Sasuke's neglected nipple between his forefinger and thumb, rolling it gently.

Sasuke groaned again as his chest was fondled. How long had it been since he had had any sort of foreplay? How long before that had he done it while sober? A very, very long time. And none of those times had meant anything to him like it did now. Just the fact that it was Naruto of all people touching him made this experience ten times more pleasurable, more _satisfying_ than it normally was. There was also the fact that Naruto was the one that was being the aggressor. Sasuke was used to taking the lead in bed, but he wasn't about to stop the blond in his actions. Sasuke was pretty positive that Naruto was a virgin, so seeing him like _this_ … Well, it was an unbelievably attractive sight.

Sasuke watched as Naruto moved his mouth to his other nipple. He could see and _feel_ the blond's pink tongue moving around his sensitive nub before the suction started again. The sensation shot electricity to his groin causing his hips to buck, meeting nothing but air, much to Sasuke's frustration.

It was time to get rid of these damn dinosaur arms. Sasuke threw his arms out to his sides, allowing his shirt and jacket to slide black onto his shoulders and quickly got to work unbuttoning his cuffs.

Feeling movement above him, Naruto glanced up and saw Sasuke trying to get out of his restraints. Realizing his fun was probably going to be stopped soon since Sasuke was going to want to take control, Naruto moved his hands to the buckle of Sasuke's pants and began to pull it loose. Naruto had suffered too much and waited too damn long to let the bastard take control now. Naruto had fantasies he wanted to fulfill, dammit, and he wasn't going to stop now.

Giving the nipple in his mouth one final bite (which earned a hiss from Sasuke), Naruto kissed and licked his way down Sasuke's stomach. He allowed his tongue to follow the line of the hard muscles as they flexed under his ministration. He wondered if Sasuke was ticklish and filed that thought away for later contemplation. As he completed the task of undoing Sasuke's belt, and unbuttoning his pants, Naruto unzipped the black garment to reveal matching boxer briefs underneath. His heart jumped in excitement and his mouth began to water. He was so close to his goal.

Naruto ran his tongue around Sasuke's bellybutton before dipping it lightly inside. He didn't stay there long in favor of moving his mouth southward towards the Uchiha's waistline. There was a very thin dark happy trail running under Sasuke's navel and disappearing under his underwear, and Naruto followed it with his nose as he slowly pulled the material down.

The intoxicating scent of Sasuke's body wash was stronger here along with another muskier scent that belonged solely to the young Uchiha. It had Naruto's cock dripping in his pants as he moved to his knees and continued his course downward.

Naruto felt Sasuke's hands tangle in his hair and he looked up to see that the raven had freed himself completely of his shirt and jacket. Naruto looked back down to his task and licked his suddenly dry lips when Sasuke's dick jumped free of its confines. His eyes ran along the long hard length that was swollen red with lust just for him. He leaned forward and buried his nose in the tight black curly hairs at the base allowing the thick cock to brush against his cheek as he once again took in the scent of the man he loved. Call it his animal instincts or just some weird fetish, but Naruto couldn't get enough of Sasuke's scent.

Moaning in pleasure, Naruto looked up to meet Sasuke's eyes. "Sasuke," he groaned in desperation. He couldn't hold out much longer.

The whine in Naruto's voice and his location right next to Sasuke's dick had Sasuke bucking his hips as his hands tightened in Naruto's golden locks. Who was he to deny the blond what he wanted? Sasuke quickly toed off his shoes and kicked them out of the way while Naruto pulled his pants and boxer briefs the rest of the way down. Sasuke leaned against the cold door as Naruto helped him step out of his clothing, all the while Naruto nuzzled against the side of his aching erection. Once Naruto finished pulling off Sasuke's second sock, he found himself kneeling in front of a completely naked and fully aroused Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto ran his hands up each of Sasuke's strong legs until they came to rest on his ass cheeks. He smirked up at the Uchiha and then leaned forward licked the tip of Sasuke's dripping cock. The slightly salty pre-cum was smeared along his tongue when Sasuke's hips twitched in a futile attempt to push the dick farther into Naruto's open mouth. ' _In due time,'_ Naruto thought as he licked at the head again and began to massage the ass cheeks in his hands.

Moving his mouth away from the head, Naruto ran his tongue from the tip of Sasuke's cock to the base, following the thick vein that ran along the front, and then back up again. Naruto was impressed by the heat coming off the organ, as well of the velvety texture of it. Of course he knew how a dick felt from handling his own, but touching one with his tongue was way different than touching it with his hand. He repeated the up and down motion again and again, changing the width and pressure of his tongue along the soft skin. He made sure to pause every now and then to place open mouthed kisses along the erection to show his affection for the appendage and the man it belonged to.

When the grip in his hair tightened to become almost painful, Naruto knew what playtime was over. Well, he didn't mind. He was looking forward to the next part anyways. Naruto moved his attention back to the head of Sasuke's aching cock and once again licked the pre-cum from the tip. He hummed in satisfaction before bringing the head into his mouth and running his tongue around it in slow steady strokes.

Sasuke groaned above him in pleasure and Naruto gave a strong suck to the head in return which caught the groan in Sasuke's throat for a moment before it turned into a louder open-mouthed moan. Encouraged by the uncharacteristic sounds coming from the dark-haired male Naruto took more of the length into his mouth.

Even though Naruto had never given head before he still understood the general idea. There was also the fact that he had read enough of his father's dirty novels and fantasized on more than one occasion with the help of his hand that he was pretty confident that he could bring Sasuke to completion with just the use of his mouth. It also helped that he had practically no gag reflex.

Sasuke's eyes rolled back as Naruto deep throated him and sucked him hard. Without letting up on the suction, Naruto slowly pulled back on the cock while running the flat side of his tongue along the whole length. Once he reached the bulbous head, he circled his tongue around the ridge before dipping the tip of his tongue into the small slit that was steadily spilling clear pre-cum. Feeling the hips in his hands jerk in his grasp again, Naruto took the full length of the cock in his mouth once more and swallowed around the head that was pressing against the back of his throat before he started bobbing his head in earnest.

Sasuke watched as his dick moved repeatedly in and out of Naruto's mouth. He loved the way Naruto's mouth looked stretched tight around his cock. Really, what had he been thinking? They could have been doing this for weeks if he hadn't been such a stubborn moron. No matter, it was happening now and Naruto looked so good doing it and oh gods it felt so good.

It wasn't long before Sasuke noticed that Naruto was bobbing his head less and using his hands on Sasuke's ass to thrust the cock into his mouth instead. ' _Oh fuck…'_ Sasuke thought as his dick throbbed within the hot confines of Naruto's mouth, ' _He's having me fuck his mouth.'_ That thought was oh so very hot and Sasuke found himself complying with the blond's silent request by flexing his hips on his own so his cock moved smoothly in and out of Naruto's mouth.

Naruto swallowed around the organ in his mouth once again and hummed in satisfaction when he felt the subtle shift in Sasuke's movements. The pressure in his hair slightly pulling and pushing his head along the dick only served to elevate his arousal. He could tell that Sasuke was restraining himself from not completely choking him with his cock by ramming into him as hard and fast as he could.

Naruto slurped at the spit that was dribbling down his chin in excess. He was actually surprised at just how much the back of his tongue was already starting to burn from its unusual movements, but he wasn't willing to stop his ministrations as he felt yet another pulse run through the organ his aching tongue was currently massaging mercilessly. It looked like he would need a lot more practice to build up the strength in his tongue so he wouldn't suffer from this problem in the future. Oh darn. He couldn't help the smile that came to his lips (it was an awkward smile since his mouth was so full, but there nonetheless) at that thought.

"Yes," Sasuke hissed as he continued to thrust in and out of Naruto's mouth. To his dismay he could feel heat coiling in his lower abdomen as his climax neared. He ground his teeth, wanting to prolong his pleasure. How could he be so close to cumming already? Honestly, he normally had better stamina than this. It wasn't like he was sexually deprived or anything.

"Naru-to," Sasuke panted in warning as his fingers flexed in blond locks once more. Yep, it was all Naruto's fault. He had driven Sasuke's lust through the roof and now Sasuke was paying for it with his quickly approaching orgasm.

A moan broke past Sasuke's lips as the coil wound tighter until it was close to bursting. His eyes were locked on the scene before him that was fanning the flames of his desire. Because of this, he didn't miss the way Naruto's movements suddenly became jerky for a second just as his blue eyes shot open wide.

Naruto's eyes squinted and then his left eye and the left side of his lip twitched right before he tore himself off of Sasuke's close to bursting dick with a loud cry of "FUCK!"

Sasuke released his hold on Naruto's hair as Naruto fell backwards. His hand instantly clamped around the base of his cock to stop his early orgasm as a strained whine formed in his throat. Sasuke was pretty sure that Naruto wouldn't appreciate him jizzing all over his face (especially during their first sexual interaction) while he was going through…whatever it was that had him freaking out on the floor.

Sasuke watched as Naruto moved until he was sitting on the floor with his legs bent to the side and one hand propped him up. His other hand was used to rub his jaw that he was working back and forth like he had just oiled its hinges.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked once his panting subsided enough to do so. He assumed that Naruto was fine, but he couldn't keep the worry from lacing his voice.

Naruto looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "My jaw cramped," he whined.

Sasuke snorted.

Naruto frowned and smacked him on the leg. "Hey! It's harder than it looks!" Naruto insisted as he moved back to sitting on his heels, still rubbing his aching jaw.

Sasuke's amused smirk instantly morphed into something far more lecherous making Naruto forget about the embarrassment of what had just occurred. "Wanna bet?" Sasuke challenged as he released the hand around his still hard dick. The arousal was still there, just luckily he was no longer on the edge of the orgasmic abyss that Naruto had so quickly brought him to. He saw the realization and excitement in Naruto's eyes and he grabbed the blond's hand and yanked him to his feet.

Pulling Naruto flush against his naked torso, Sasuke ran his tongue teasingly along Naruto's bottom lip. "Now, since I'm assuming this will be your first time receiving a blow job," he paused to look into Naruto's eyes as a wave of possessiveness that he knew he really had no right to feel washed over him. Sasuke couldn't help it, he was a possessive bastard by nature and it appeared that Naruto knew that as well by the narrowing of his blue eyes before he gave a slow nod of acknowledgement. Sasuke nodded back as relief filled him. He licked his lips before continuing, "Than I think it's best if we do this right." At Naruto's look of confusion, Sasuke smirked, "Get on the bed."

The bubble of excitement grew in Naruto's stomach as a large grin spread across his face. It pulled on his aching jaw, but he didn't care. Naruto stepped back away from the still smirking Uchiha and started walking backwards towards the bed at a slow pace. Even though his erection was throbbing between his legs and he was ready to get down to business _now_ , he was having too much fun with seductive foreplay.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's large grin faded into a sensual smirk and he pushed himself off the closed door to follow him.

"Wait!" Naruto suddenly shouted, pausing in his steps and bringing both hands up in front of him to freeze Sasuke in his tracks.

Sasuke's eyes were wide, matching Naruto's as they stared at each other. Sasuke's heart beat erratically in his chest as panic started to replace his lust. ' _Oh gods, what have I done?'_ he thought. He knew this was too good to be true. There was no way that Naruto would want to have sex with him, much less have feelings for him. _Love_ him. Heh. That was a ridiculous notion. This had to be a nightmare or some sort of cruel, cruel joke that his father had orchestrated to completely humiliate and torture Sasuke further. But if that were the case, then how could Naruto be involved? Sasuke thought he knew the blond better than that.

No. He did know Naruto. He was sure he did, but he had to make sure.

Swallowing past the lump in his throat Sasuke nervously stuttered out, "W-what?" Sasuke resisted the urge to step back, or better yet lock himself away in the bathroom where he wouldn't have to hear Naruto's answer. Naruto had left him feeling too raw to allow his normal anger to surface and Sasuke didn't know how to handle the emotions that he was currently feeling.

Naruto's stance suddenly became relaxed. He cocked his hip to the side and placed a hand on it while he brought his other hand to his chin in contemplation. He allowed his eyes to rake up and down the Uchiha's naked body in appreciation. "You know," Naruto began, "I can see now why it took you so long to get me clothes."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"This is nice," Naruto said with a cocky grin, rolling his _fully clothed_ shoulders. "I feel powerful."

Naruto's grin didn't leave as Sasuke's mouth open and closed as he processed that what was just said. It was easy to see when the statement clicked because Sasuke's body visibly relaxed before his head dropped forward so his ebony hair was hiding his face. Naruto noticed Sasuke's hands ball into fists and release a few times as he tried to compose himself.

When Sasuke finally looked up his eyes were burning with a fiery passion and a sadistic smirk played along his thin lips. "You're going to pay for that," he growled out lowly making Naruto tremble in anticipation.

Naruto released a nervous laugh as Sasuke advanced him with the stealth of a predator hunting its prey. It wasn't long before Naruto was devoid of his own clothing and lying on his back in the middle of Sasuke's large bed. Sasuke was instantly on top of him, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

Naruto shivered in pleasure as one of Sasuke's cold hands moved up along his side, instantly cooling his overheated skin in its gentle caress. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's back, feeling the raised scars across it, and he pulled him closer to his body. Both males moaned into one another's mouths when their bare erections began to grind against each other.

Their thrusts continued as they tried to devour each other through their heated kiss. Naruto's hands traveled up and down Sasuke's back, touching anywhere he could; while Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows and tangled his hands in Naruto's hair, occasionally brushing his fingers along Naruto's whiskered cheeks in a loving caress.

It wasn't long until Naruto decided he couldn't take the stimulation against his groin anymore and broke the kiss. "Sa-Sasuke," he groaned out in a panting breath. "This is…I can't…" his brain was too scattered with lust to voice his incoherent thoughts.

Sasuke 'hm'd' in agreement and licked along Naruto's jaw line as he pushed himself up from his elbows. He then reluctantly moved off the blond to reach over to his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms from its drawer.

When he moved back over to Naruto he was startled when a growl erupted from the blond's throat. His eyes darted over to meet Naruto's fierce glare.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Naruto growled out. "There's no way in _hell_ we're using that."

Sasuke sighed and dropped the bottle and foil packets on the bed. Sasuke wasn't naive; he knew that Naruto wasn't denying the items simply because he wanted to do this 'all natural' or some stupid shit like that, Naruto didn't want to use Sasuke's dirty leftovers. "Naruto, this is all I have. I don't want to hurt you, especially if this is your first time, and the lube will make the whole process go way smoother." Sasuke's eyebrows creased as guilt once again flooded him. In all his sexual fantasies involving the blond, he had never imagined the sudden rise and fall of arousal that he had been suffering from since Naruto's confession. "We can buy everything new tomorrow, I promise. Just please, for right now, I don't want to hurt you."

Naruto pursed his lips as he looked at Sasuke's pleading eyes, then to the discarded items on the bed that he knew had been bought for and used with various strangers, then down to his still aching erection, and then back to Sasuke's face.

' _Fuck it.'_ It wasn't like Sasuke was going to be reusing the same condom he had used to fuck the last hundred guys he'd slept with. Naruto would just have to wipe those past fucks out of the Uchiha's memory.

"Fine," Naruto conceded, earning a sigh of relief and a slight smile from Sasuke.

Sasuke moved so he was hovering over Naruto again and kissed him gently on the forehead and then on the lips. "Thank you," he whispered against Naruto lips before placing a chaste kiss on them again.

Naruto closed his eyes and tilted his head back as Sasuke began trailing hot kisses along his neck. He felt his body shiver in pleasure when Sasuke began to suck on a spot right below his ear. A small moan escaped his mouth unchecked when Sasuke released his abused skin and began running his tongue over it in slow sensual circles.

"Haaah…" Naruto breathed out loudly as Sasuke continued his exploration of his tan neck. ' _Shhhiiit,'_ Naruto thought. This had nothing on his dream. It was true that the wet dream he had had weeks ago was hazy now, but he was sure that the way Sasuke had kissed his neck at that time hadn't felt anything like this. This was way, way better than anything what his mind could come up with on its own. That thought left Naruto craving to see what else his fantasies had fallen short in.

Sasuke shifted his body so he was kneeling in between Naruto's legs instead of straddling one of the blond's legs like he had been. He then moved away from Naruto's neck, allowing his lips to travel over a tan collarbone and down to a dark nipple. He decided to give Naruto the same treatment he had been given by sucking and gently biting on the nub while pinching the other one between his fingers. He was rewarded by Naruto threading his fingers in his hair after releasing a startled gasp.

Naruto moaned as pulses of pleasure continued to shoot from the general area of his nipples down to his dick. He needed more. Why was Sasuke not touching him more? "Sasuke," Naruto whined through panting breaths hoping to convey his needs.

Sasuke smirked around the nipple in his mouth and he gave it one final lick before he trailed butterfly kisses down to Naruto's stomach, causing Naruto to shiver at the feeling.

Sasuke pulled away a little when he came to the black tattoo that adorned the Jinchūriki's toned abs. He licked his lips as he took in the captivating spiral and its foreign symbols that surrounded it. Leaning forward, Sasuke placed his tongue where the spiral ended and began following its curving path inwards. Around and round Naruto's navel Sasuke's tongue ran until it came to end near that cute little 'innie'. Sasuke kissed the end of the tattoo where the line was a little bit thicker than the rest and licked it again, allowing the tip of his tongue to dip inside Naruto's bellybutton. He felt Naruto's stomach muscles clench at the action right before he bit into the skin eliciting a startled yelp from the blond.

Naruto frowned as Sasuke peeked up to meet his gaze. Honestly, Naruto didn't know if he should feel offended or more turned on by that bite. Though he didn't think he could get turned on more after watching Sasuke lick his tattoo like that, but still. Dammit, Sasuke looked way too sexy and smug for his own good. That playful glint in his eyes didn't bode well either.

Sasuke couldn't hold back the grin in seeing the deep flush that covered most of Naruto's face as he tried to glare at him. The dobe looked too adorable for his own good. Sasuke was just going to have to show how much he enjoyed Naruto looking like that.

Straightening his arms, Sasuke pulled back to get a full view of his blond for the first time. Gods, he was beautiful. Naruto lay beneath him with his knees bent and legs spread wide open allowing Sasuke to see everything he had to offer.

Sasuke had of course known that Naruto had an amazing body since he had seen him in nothing his underwear for weeks, but those were gone now and Sasuke was in no way disappointed. Naruto's cock looked delicious. It was long, thick, and swollen an angry red that clashed nicely against his tan skin while it rested in a bed of golden curls. It was also dripping copious amounts of pri-cum onto Naruto's stomach that Sasuke had the pleasure of tasting on his trek around the tattoo.

Sasuke looked back up to meet Naruto's gaze and found that Naruto looked a little nervous. He was fidgeting a little with his hands, not sure what to do with them now that they weren't in Sasuke's hair. Sasuke brought Naruto's knee up and kissed along the inside of it while he waited for the blond to get comfortable. It wasn't long before Naruto rested one hand on his stomach and the other up by his head. He took Sasuke's breath away; he looked like something out of a painting.

Sasuke kissed his way up the inside Naruto's thigh, hearing the blond's breaths increase as he got closer to his groin. Casting his eyes to the side, Sasuke made sure the lube and condoms were within reach before he got started. Satisfied that they were, he lowered his head and ran the tip of his tongue along the front of Naruto's erection where the head met the shaft where it was the most sensitive.

"Nnng!" Naruto choked out through clenched teeth. "Fuck," he breathed as that wet tongue continued to rub against his most sensitive member.

Sasuke swiped his tongue up along the dripping slit and closed his eyes as his mouth was flooded with the blond's flavor. He closed his mouth around the head of Naruto's cock and sucked it gently before taking more into his mouth.

He brought one hand up to brush his fingers through the blond curls, feeling their course yet silky texture. He trailed his hand down to the lightly fuzzed sack at the base of Naruto's erection and fondled it gently, rolling the balls with the palm of his hand while he scraped his teeth along the front of the shaft in his mouth.

Naruto moaned out as Sasuke teeth ran along his throbbing cock and his hands once again found purchase in ebony locks. He couldn't believe how amazingly hot Sasuke's mouth felt around his dick; yet another thing his mind had failed in imagining. He knew that Sasuke had barely just started, but he feared how long he would last at this rate.

Sasuke set a slow steady pace; bobbing his head on Naruto's cock as he gently sucked him, not enough to make the blond cum, but enough to keep him on the edge. He was pleased with the noised he was eliciting from the male below him and it was making his leaking erection ache that much more.

Propping himself up on his elbow that was still fondling Naruto's testicles, Sasuke used his free arm to grab the bottle of lube lying on the bed near Naruto's hip. He popped the cap and coated three of his fingers liberally with the clear liquid. His heart pounded almost painfully in his chest as he closed the bottle and moved his hand to lightly trail his fingers along between Naruto's tan butt cheeks until his fingertips brushed the tight hole that he was longing to enter. He felt the muscles clench as his index finger moved over the opening, making his stomach clench in anticipation, and he began to gently caress the wrinkled area around it with his lubed fingers.

Naruto stiffened when he felt the unfamiliar touch of moist cold fingers against his anus. In all of his experimentation growing up he hadn't touched himself there because he had never thought that he would be the submissive one in the relationship. His father's had warned him that a Jinchūriki's animalistic instincts often heightened during sex and those instincts were screaming at him when he didn't want them to. He was the Alpha. A man among men; not some little bitch to be taken.

Naruto's breathing increased and he tried to focus more on the mouth on his dick than then the fingers circling his hole. His fingers flexed in Sasuke's hair as he took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves, because he wasn't going to stop Sasuke. He knew all along that if he was going to be with the Uchiha, then he was going the be the 'bottom' in their relationship due to Sasuke's past trauma, and Naruto would be damned if he was going to let something stupid like 'I am man, hear me roar' get in the way of him being with the one he loved. He _would_ push past his basic primal urges (which were a bit archaic in his personal opinion) and focus on what his heart was telling him. He was going to get laid, dammit, and it was going to happen now!

With that though in mind, Naruto tried to focus on the feeling of being touched for the first time by someone other than himself; the feeling of hands and a mouth in places that he had never felt them before. His muscles began to clench as his anticipation for what was to come grew with renewed passion.

Sasuke paused his head's bobbing on Naruto's shaft when he noticed the blond suddenly grow quiet. His eyes moved along Naruto's stomach and torso to see that his whole body was trembling. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed and he released the erection from his mouth to look at Naruto's face. Naruto's eyes were clenched shut and his mouth was slightly open as he took slow, steadying breaths.

Sasuke's gaze moved to Naruto's hand's that were clenched so tight in the navy blue sheets that they were turning white. He frowned and removed his lubed coated hand from the blond's rear end.

"We can stop," Sasuke told Naruto in a soft voice lest he scare him more. He should have known Naruto would be nervous his first time, but to be shaking so violently… Sasuke couldn't put him through that.

Sasuke noticed Naruto open his eyes and look at him in confusion. He gave the blond a small reassuring smile, "I don't have to come inside you, if you're not ready." He needed Naruto to know that he wasn't just another nameless fuck. Naruto meant something, _everything_ to him. Even though Sasuke wanted to have sex with Naruto, he didn't _need_ it. "I can just finish sucking you off, if you want," he finished, looking into piercing blue eyes for conformation.

The glare Sasuke received for that comment made the Uchiha's eyes widen. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't one to be intimidated, but damn, the spark in Naruto's eyes was threatening severe pain to the point of death.

"If you don't finish what you started," Naruto seethed with a slightly shaky voice due to his inability to control the tremors of adrenaline rolling through his body, "I'm going to fucking kill you." His eyes narrowed as a growl rumbled though his throat, "Now get back to work before I do it myself."

"Fuck," Sasuke quietly breathed out as he resisted the urge to cum on the spot. He swallowed, trying to moisten his suddenly dry throat and complied to the Jinchūriki's commands. In one swift move Sasuke engulfed Naruto's entire cock in his mouth, feeling the bulbous head graze against the back of his throat, while at the same time pushing his middle finger all the way in to the tight heat that was Naruto's ass.

Naruto gasped and his back arched at the intrusion. It didn't hurt, it just felt weird, but coupled with Sasuke sucking on his dick he didn't mind. He felt as the finger inside him started to pull out before it was slowly pushed back in again, the motion repeated as Sasuke set a steady rhythm. The slickness of the lube made the movement effortless and Naruto was glad that he had allowed Sasuke to use it.

Sasuke hummed around the cock in his mouth in appreciation of the tightness that gripped his finger gently thrusting in and out of Naruto. He shifted so his free hand was once again massaging Naruto's testicles, this time shifting his hand so his thumb could massage small circles along the blond's perineum. He wanted to try to make this as pleasurable for his dobe as he possibly could.

It appeared he was doing a decent job; because Naruto soon resumed his moaning letting Sasuke know it was time to add another finger. The fit was of course tight, but with the lube's help Sasuke was able to get both fingers in to the last knuckle.

Naruto's breath hitched as his tight channel was stretched farther. Again, it didn't hurt, it just added to the strange feeling like he was having a BM; which was really weird given that he was currently getting a mind numbing blow job. He shivered as those fingers once again began to fluidly move in and out of him before they curled upwards and started brushing against something deep inside him that sent a shock straight through his cock.

"Nngg!" Naruto grit his teeth as his already rock hard erection became an adamantium rod. "Fuck," he panted, looking up at the ceiling as he tried to get used to the painful feeling erection the stimulation to his prostate had caused. It didn't help that the bastard was still rubbing against the bundle of nerves, sending pleasurable jolts throughout his ass, stomach, and penis. Fuck, it felt like Sasuke was touching _inside_ his dick.

"Haaahh," Naruto moaned out loudly, clenching his eyes shut against the immense pleasure that wracked through his body. He dug his heels into the bed's dark sheets on either side of Sasuke's bobbing head and felt his hips twitch upward involuntarily. Hearing no objection from the Uchiha for his movement, Naruto began thrusting his hips in time with the fingers scissoring in his ass.

Sasuke winced as his hair was pulled harshly, but he didn't stop his ministrations on the blond below him. He couldn't believe how responsive Naruto was being and he had to resist the urge to touch himself, knowing that he would cum before he even had a chance to plunge inside that tight heat. He made sure to change the pressure against the blond's prostrate so he wouldn't end up orgasming unexpectedly. Luckily it didn't take long before he deemed Naruto loose enough to add another finger.

Naruto knew he was moaning like a cheap whore, but he didn't care. The pain of being stretched so far heightened his arousal when mixed with the overwhelming pleasure pulsing though him. He honestly didn't know how much more he could handle, but he could feel the telltale sign of his approaching orgasm in the pit of his stomach as he continued to thrust up into Sasuke's mouth and down onto his pale fingers.

Sasuke felt the balls in his palm start to tighten and he knew that Naruto was on the edge of his orgasm. He smirked and moved his hand from the lightly fuzzy sack to the base of the cock that he was lapping with his tongue.

"S-S'suke. Ggnngg, shit Sasuke. I-I'm… oh shit," Naruto babbled, nearly inaudibly, in warning as he felt his felt his orgasm about to burst through him. He threw his head back and his back arched as all his muscles tightened only to have a strong hand grip the base of his erection keeping him from cumming.

"AH!" Naruto cried out in surprised outrage looking down at the source of his pleasure and torture. "What the hell, Teme?!" he demanded, feeling tears in the corner of his eyes at the sheer frustration of being denied the orgasm he was longing for.

Sasuke gave the head of the angry red dick in his mouth another hard suck before releasing it. He sat up, keeping one hand firmly gripped around the blond's hard erection while the other was still gently rocking in and out of his slick hole. His dark eyes roamed over Naruto's flushed, heaving body and a slow sadistic smile spread across his lips as he looked into Naruto's glazed blue eyes.

"You don't get to finish until I do," Sasuke smooth voice was low, tinged with lust, but Naruto didn't miss the hint of amusement teasing it.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, "You mother fucking asshole! That's not fair!" His voice became strained and his body continued to twitch lightly as Sasuke continued to massage his prostate, keeping his orgasm at bay via his vice grip on his cock. Naruto moaned again, while his hands clawed at the sheets trying to find purchase on something now that Sasuke's hair was not longer within range. "I knew you were a bastard, but this a too cruel," he whined.

"Hn," Sasuke smiled in satisfaction as he watched Naruto wreath beneath him. Naruto could call him cruel all he wanted, but he was just paying him back for freaking him out earlier with that clothing comment. Besides, prolonging his orgasm wasn't _that_ bad. Naruto was just being a baby. Though it was true that Sasuke wanted to be inside him first.

Naruto felt a tear slip down his cheek and he glared at the infuriating Uchiha who looked content in just sitting there staring at him while he suffered. "Are you going to sit there all day or are you going to fuck me?"

Naruto watched as Sasuke's already dark eyes seemed to darken as they became half lidded. The smirk on Sasuke's pale pink lips dropped to form a more serious expression. "Oohhh," Naruto shuddered when the fingers were suddenly extracted from his anus, leaving his feeling strangely empty and instantly wanting them to return.

Not daring to release the blond's straining erection, Sasuke grabbed a condom with his moist fingers and tore it open with his teeth. He had a little trouble pinching the tip of the rubber with his slippery fingers, earning an impatient growl from Naruto. He gave a small cry of triumph once the tip was within his grasp and quickly began to roll the condom over his aching length.

"Shit," Sasuke hissed though ground teeth.

"What?" Naruto questioned. He raised himself to his elbows, his eyebrows creased in concern.

"The condom broke," Sasuke grumbled, rolling the damaged material off of his sensitive flesh before grabbing a new condom.

Naruto groaned. He was pretty much in pain and this was taking too damn long! He eyes the raven, contemplating whether or not they really needed to use a condom. He had seen Sasuke's lab results, and as of a few days ago he was clean. Plus it wasn't like Naruto could catch anything even if Sasuke wasn't since he still had access to his chakra. All Naruto would have to deal with was some cum in his ass and that didn't really bother him. He wanted to be intimate with the man he fell in love with and having Sasuke in him completely just seemed right.

"Forget the condom," Naruto quickly ordered, "I want you in me _now_."

Sasuke hesitated, unsure about what to do. It was true that he was achingly hard and dripping profusely, but he hadn't been tested for nearly a week and although he always tried to be careful and had been lucky up to this point, he didn't want to endanger Naruto. He looked down at the condom that his slippery fingers had yet to find proper purchase on and then back up at Naruto with a small frown. "But," he trailed off feeling a little helpless.

Naruto growled again, unhappy with the Uchiha's unwillingness to listen. But he understood Sasuke's hesitation. Sasuke wouldn't have been tested for STD's if he hadn't thought they would have been an issue with his choice of life style.

Pushing himself into sitting position, Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's biceps and forced him to sit up straight, exposing Sasuke's full body from the knees up to Naruto's view. Sasuke was still a little hunched since he was refusing to release his strong hold on Naruto's still iron hard dick, but Naruto didn't care.

Forcing all the chakra he had available into his nose, Naruto bent down so his face was level with the Uchiha's genitals and inhaled deeply. He trailed his nose up Sasuke's torso, keeping his eyes closed as he tested the raven's scent for any abnormalities.

Sasuke stayed completely still as Naruto moved along his body. When the blond came to the center of his chest he veered to the left and gently lifted Sasuke's arm so he could smell along his armpit. Seemingly satisfied with what he found there, Naruto moved on to Sasuke right side. Once done, Naruto moved to Sasuke's throat and breathed deeply making Sasuke shiver.

Sasuke felt Naruto release a sigh against his neck before the blond pulled away from him. As Naruto raised his head to meet Sasuke's gaze, Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. Naruto's pupils were blown so wide that only a small ring of blue was visible. Naruto's eyes reminded him of a cat's eyes that had set its sights on its prey.

Naruto was silent for a moment as he tried to calm himself down a little. "You're clean," was all he could say, his voice coming out raspier than normal. He couldn't bring himself to say more. In all honesty, Naruto was having trouble controlling himself. The Uchiha's scent had overwhelmed his senses more than he had anticipated and now his body was telling him to push Sasuke down and thrust into him hard and fast; to make him submit.

Naruto pulled away, lying back down before he did something extremely stupid. It was a good thing that Sasuke hadn't released his grip on his cock, because Naruto's little 'sniff test' had nearly pushed him over the edge.

Sasuke blinked down at the blond as he tried to understand what Naruto meant by him being 'clean'. Now, Sasuke wasn't dumb of course; he assumed that Naruto meant that he wasn't carrying any diseases, but he couldn't get over the fact that the Jinchūriki was able to tell that through smell alone. Though, he had heard that animals could often smell things likes sickness or even emotions like fear or arousal. The thought of Naruto being able to smell Sasuke's arousal at the moment caused the raven's blood to boil with desire.

Satisfied with Naruto's observation, Sasuke quickly applied extra lube to his dripping cock from the conveniently located bottle, leaned forward, and moved his fingers back to Naruto's tight hole to make sure that it was still stretched enough for him to enter. He received a warning growl for his efforts and he rolled his eyes at Naruto's impatience. That's what he gets for not being an asshole for once.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's thigh with his lubed hand and hiked the blond's tan hips up a little so he could position himself at the puckered entrance. He allowed the tip of his dick to brush against the wet hole of Naruto's ass before looking up at the blond. Their eyes met and held as Sasuke slowly pushed his hips forward, encasing his erection in the tight heat all the way to the base.

Both males released a shaky breath that they hadn't realized they had been holding through the entire penetration and continued to stare at each other as their bodies became accustomed to one another.

"Holy hell," Sasuke panted lightly, amazed at how unbearably hot and tight Naruto was and how wonderful he felt against his bare shaft. A part of him wanted to start thrusting right away, though he knew that would most likely hurt Naruto and thus ruin their chances for later play; and another part of him wanted to savor the moment and continue to just _feel_ Naruto. Luckily (or unluckily) for him, just the act of pushing unto the blond had almost pushed him over the edge into orgasm and he needed a moment to cool down or this would be laughably short.

Naruto was in more pain than he had been in before. Not only was the Uchiha wider than he had been stretch (a problem that wouldn't have really bothered Naruto), he went way deeper than the fingers had and Naruto had to take a few moments to breathe through his discomfort. His breath hitched when the death grip on his dick suddenly loosened and Sasuke's hand started a gentle glide up and down distracting him from the majority of the pain.

When Naruto's eyes once again became half lidded with lust, Sasuke slowly pulled his cock out until just the head was hidden the tight ring of muscles and then pushed back in at and even slower pace as he watched for any sign of discomfort on Naruto's face.

Naruto released a low moan in the back of his throat and gave a small nod for Sasuke to continue which the Uchiha did by repeating his slow thrusts. Naruto grabbed Sasuke behind the neck and dragged him down into a searing kiss. Their tongues clashed and Naruto moaned again as Sasuke continued to rock into him. Naruto move his free hand and tweaked one of Sasuke's nipples, swallowing the moan that spilled from the raven into his awaiting mouth.

After some time, Sasuke broke the kiss deciding he wanted to go deeper. He released Naruto's cock, grabbed the back of both of Naruto's knees and threw the tan legs over his shoulders to elevate the hips more. Sasuke leaned over the blond, practically bending him in half (and loving how flexible Naruto was), and increased the speed and force of his thrusts.

"OH ffffuuugggg," Naruto threw his head back, the tendons in his neck straining as his prostrate was once again struck. "Huhhhhh," he gulped for air as he once again felt extra bolt of pleasure shoot through his body.

"Fuck, Naruto. So good," Sasuke panted. Longer sentences were out the window for him at the moment, but he was pretty sure he got his point across when Naruto nodded his head in agreement. Sasuke kept his and Naruto's hips tilted at the proper angle so he continued to brush against Naruto's prostate with every thrust.

"H-harder," Naruto ordered as he gripped the back of his own legs to help hold himself in place, "Nng, Faster."

Sasuke complied, pistoning his hips until the sound of slapping sweat covered flesh echoed throughout the room. He closed his eyes with a content groan as he felt heat coil in the pit of his stomach. He could feel sweat drip down between his back and along Naruto's legs that slipped slightly against his shoulders. Another moan escaped his mouth when one of his nipples was once again pinched by Naruto's wandering hand. He opened his eyes and looked down at the blond to see him with his own eyes closes as he bit into his forearm, muffling his constant moans.

Naruto jaw clenched and unclenched around the skin of his arm not feeling completely satisfied. Everything had been going great, he felt amazing and his stupid primal instincts had stopped yelling at him long ago because he was so overwhelms with pleasure, but then he felt his orgasm approaching and he just got this undeniable urge to bite something. His mouth watered and he had bit open air for a moment looking around in confusion before he stuck his own arm in his mouth, somewhat satisfying the urge. This had never happened to him before when he had masturbated. He didn't know if biting was his own personal kink or if it was another part of his Jinchūriki blood. It wasn't all consuming like when he had smelled Sasuke, but it was still annoying and now his arm hurt.

Naruto's eyes snapped open when his arm was gently pulled from his mouth and was replaced by Sasuke's soft lips in a chaste kiss.

"It's ok to bite me if you need to," Sasuke said with a smirk as he looking into Naruto's bright blue eyes that were full of surprise. He really didn't mind. Sasuke wasn't going to deny Naruto what he wanted especially since the blond was just finding out what kind of lover he was since he had been a virgin up until today. Sasuke turned his head, displaying his neck and shoulder for Naruto.

Some of Sasuke's dark locks fell into Naruto's face and the scent old spice and pine flooded Naruto's nose. He purred in delight before biting into the juncture where Sasuke's neck met his shoulder. His body stiffened and a whine tore out of his throat as his orgasm suddenly hit him. He couldn't stop the intense shudders that ran through his body as streams and streams of cum shot from his cock onto his and Sasuke's torsos.

Feeling Naruto clamp down tightly around him, Sasuke was only able to thrust a few more times before his own orgasm hit. His body jerked and his eyes rolled back as he emptied his seed deep inside Naruto's body. When the last wave left him, Sasuke's body slumped on top of Naruto's, though he made sure to weakly prop himself up on his elbows so he didn't crush the limp blond.

Panting heavily, Naruto blinked his dazed eyes, "That was, wow…" Seeing Sasuke nod out of the corner of his eye since Sasuke's forehead was resting on Naruto's pillow, Naruto continued, "I don't think I've ever cum that hard in my life. I don't think I can move." He smiled when he realized that his entire body was completely limp. He wanted to put his arms around Sasuke, to hold him and gently caress him, but he honestly didn't think he could even lift his arms. In fact, he could feel his thundering heart beat throughout nearly his entire body, even his finger tips, and he could feel Sasuke's heart beating just as rapidly against his chest. ' _Heh, neat_ ,' he thought lazily.

Sasuke snorted in amusement, feeling pride in the fact that he was able to satisfy Naruto so much their first time. Truth be told, he too could barely move due to the unusual intensity of his own orgasm. That must have been another thing due to Naruto being his partner. Who knew how much sex could change once feelings were involved?

Once he regained enough strength, Sasuke shifted his body to allow his softening cock to slide out of Naruto causing both males to shiver at the sensation. Sasuke then rolled off Naruto to lay on his side keeping skin contact with the blond. He propped his head up with one hand and let the other lazily trail along Naruto's torso, following its movement's with his eyes.

Naruto watched Sasuke's face as the Uchiha continued to run his hand along his sweat and cum soaked skin. Sasuke appeared to be in deep thought, his thin lips turned down in a small frown and his brows wrinkled slightly.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke finally said, looking into Naruto's eyes with some difficulty.

Naruto gave a small nod in understanding, his face and voice remaining passive, "You should be." Naruto noticed the way Sasuke's lips pulled tight for a moment before he looked down in shame. "You were acting like a stubborn fool and what you did was completely unacceptable so if you ever try to pull something like that again, I'll kick your ass," Naruto finished with a stern voice.

Sasuke nodded, knowing that Naruto wasn't fully forgiving him for his transgressions (he wouldn't blame the blond if he held it over his head for the rest of their lives), but still feeling relieved that he had gotten off so easily. Even though he planned on never allowing his pride to cloud his judgment again, he knew that a good amount of damage had been done that he couldn't reverse. He was lucky Naruto was such a kind and loving person. He didn't deserve him, especially after what he had put him through the past few weeks. Well, since they met for that matter. Sasuke honestly didn't know what Naruto saw in him, but he was grateful for it.

Naruto smiled and rolled so he was leaning over Sasuke as he pushed the raven flat on his back. "Now, you have a lot of making up to do to me so you better start now." He ground his half hard cock against Sasuke's thigh and grinned slyly, "Unless, of course you've had enough."

Sasuke smirked as he grabbed Naruto's hips, "Hn, idiot."

* * *

 _ **A.N.-** And that's it! Longest sex scene ever... Let me know what you think!_

 _Next chapter- Some down time and a check in with a very missed redhead! Until next time!_


	23. Chapter 23 Down Time

_**A.N.-** Welcome back! I apologize for being a day late! Life just got in the way and before I knew it I was laying in bed at almost midnight and realized I hadn't posted this chapter, by then I was too tired to walk down stairs to complete the task so hear I am now... Um, it's not as long as the last, but we get to see what's been going on with Gaara so yay! I was happy to see that people were so happy with the last chapter. Thank you everyone for your great reviews!_

 _Since everyone seemed to like the lemon so much, I'll make sure to include more in later chapters! There's no warnings for this one though, sorry guys LOL._

 _Beta'd by TreeStar. R &R and Enjoy!_

That Time I Went Down Fighting

Ch. 23 Down Time

The feeling upon waking without a hangover, but with the slight ache of thoroughly worked muscles was a pleasant feeling for Sasuke. For the first time in a long time he felt wonderfully rested.

He took a deep breath, holding the cold and stale air tinged with the smell of sex in his lungs for a moment before releasing it. Blinking his eyes lazily a few times, he scratched his stomach with his left hand that was conveniently already lying there and grimaced slightly when pieces of dried cum broke off under his nails. Feeling a blazing heat pressed up against his left side, Sasuke smiled in satisfaction and turned his head to see a mop of blond hair resting comfortably next to his shoulder.

Naruto was lying on his stomach facing away from Sasuke, but the side of his body was pressed flush against the Uchiha's while he lay on top of his own arm instead of pinning it between them. His other arm, the one farther away from Sasuke, was slung out across the bed taking up the majority of the room. Meanwhile, one of Naruto's legs was straight while the other was flung out and bent at the knee also filling up what otherwise would have been empty space.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and laid his head back on his pillow, staring up at his dark ceiling. Last night had been incredible. Naruto hadn't been joking about him 'making it up to him' and they hadn't gone to bed until well after midnight and that was after starting somewhere around three pm. Sasuke had thought that _he_ had stamina, but Naruto was a freaking beast. Sasuke snorted in amusement, the irony of that thought was not lost on him.

Sasuke knew, of course, that no amount of sex would make up for what he had done to Naruto. He had hurt Naruto physically and emotionally multiple times because he was too stubborn to listen; because he was too insecure and too _selfish_ , and that wasn't okay. Naruto was too forgiving and Sasuke knew he didn't deserve any form of forgiveness from him, but again he was choosing to be selfish. Instead of pushing the blond away, he latched onto him like a starving child desperate for love and attention.

Sasuke was lucky that Naruto was so strong and hadn't broken under Sasuke's foolishness. Sasuke didn't doubt that Naruto would beat the shit out of him if he acted like a spoiled child again, but Sasuke had no intention to. He had every intention of making Naruto happy, of making up for his mistakes; not that he thought anything he could do would suffice for his crimes against the blond, but he would at least try.

Sasuke turned his head to look at the digital clock on his nightstand. 12:53pm. ' _Fuck.'_ No wonder he felt so rested, he had slept half the day away. That would explain why his stomach was starting to growl.

Turning back to the sleeping blond, Sasuke placed a light kiss on his golden head and then rolled over until he was sitting on the edge of the bed facing his closed curtains. He sat for a moment with his shoulders slumped and his spine curved, staring blankly at the dark fabric keeping the bright light of day out of his room. He really didn't want to get up, but he was hungry, dirty, and had a large pile of paperwork that he _knew_ was only going to get bigger as the week continued. A shiver wracked his naked body now that he had left his extra heat source and Sasuke resisted the urge to curl himself back around Naruto's sleeping form.

Sighing in resignation, Sasuke straightened his spine, hearing it pop in multiple places. He rolled his shoulders, he brought a hand up to his aching muscles feeling stinging pain over the tight knots.

"Does it hurt?"

Sasuke half turned to see Naruto lying on his side facing him, propped up on one elbow while the other arm rested carelessly across his bare stomach. Sasuke let his eyes rove over the bare skin of his lover. The blanket had slipped down just past the swell of his hips, revealing his toned chest and stomach that was stained with dried evidence of their activities from the night before. The dried cum, Naruto's extremely sexy bed-head (that wasn't far off from his normal hairdo), and the satisfied aura that he practically radiated was the only evidence left on his body from their night of passion. There was no mark left on Naruto's body much to Sasuke's displeasure, but the sight of him looking completely comfortable in lying there naked and covered in dried cum made a spike of arousal shoot through Sasuke. Naruto looked like some sort of alluring sex god.

"What?" Sasuke asked once he was done ogling the blond in his bed. He raised an eyebrow when Naruto blushed and glanced away before answering.

"Your shoulders. Do they hurt?" Naruto repeated in embarrassment. In truth he felt a little ashamed of himself. In looking at Sasuke's abused skin, he might have gotten a little carried away last night. The once smooth and pale flesh of Sasuke's shoulders was now littered with purple bite marks, from the base of his neck to the end of his collarbone. The bite marks weren't just little hickies either, but large teeth imprints like Naruto was trying to take a chunk out of Sasuke's shoulders. He just couldn't help himself; the urge to bite hadn't gone away after the first time they had slept together. If anything, it had just gotten stronger until Naruto found himself suppressing a growl when he felt himself pressing his dull teeth into his lover's pale flesh. Naruto was just glad that he hadn't broken the skin.

Sasuke looked at his shoulder, seeing the edge of a bruise just out of his line of sight and shrugged. "It's fine," he said with a smirk. The pain wasn't anything he couldn't handle; it wasn't like he hadn't had worse. Besides, he was fine with it since it was caused by Naruto in the heat of passion.

Naruto pursed his lips for a moment, not liking the fact that he had left what were most likely painful bruises on the raven, but ended up nodding his head in acceptance. If Sasuke said it didn't bother him then he guessed it was fine with him.

"Uuhg! I feel like I'm going to die!" Naruto shouted as he threw himself onto his back and flung his arms out wide across the bed. He groaned, "I'm _so_ , so hungry." To reiterate his point, Naruto's stomach chose that point to growl obnoxiously loud.

Sasuke snorted in amusement. "Me too. It looks like someone delivered breakfast while we were sleeping though," he nodded towards the trolley that was standing near the low burning fire place. Sasuke noted that someone must have stoked the fire when they had delivered the food, otherwise the room would have been an ice box by now. Judging by how low the fire was burning, it had been a while since the servant had brought breakfast, meaning it was highly unlikely that it was still warm. The thought of eating a cold breakfast did not sound very appetizing to the Uchiha and he frowned in disgust.

Maybe he'd just wait until lunch was served to eat. It would probably be brought in a half an hour or so, an hour tops. He could wait. Sasuke's stomach decided to growl in annoyance at that thought, it cramped painfully just out of spite and Sasuke's hand moved to rub at it in reassurance. Alright, he agreed with Naruto, he was going to die if he didn't eat right this instant.

"Sweet!" Naruto shouted and bolted from the bed to lunge towards the tray of food.

Even in the dimly lit room Sasuke could see crusty white residue lining the crack of Naruto's ass cheeks as the firelight reflected off his tanned skin. The sight of it satisfied Sasuke's possessive streak, leaving him feeling quite satisfied with himself.

Sasuke stood from the bed with a small grunt, his sore muscles protesting his every move. Taking a step around the end of his bed, Sasuke watched as Naruto removed the lid from over the food and started doing a little happy dance in anticipation of filling his hungry belly. Tilting his head to the side, Sasuke eyed the blond's easy movements. "How can you bounce around so much like that after last night? You should be limping at the very least."

"I shtill have acshess to shome of my chakra," Naruto said through a mouthful of cold eggs. "I had a whole ni-" Naruto was cut off mid sentence when he started choking on his food. He had a short coughing fit before he could wash his food down with a gulp of lukewarm orange juice. He shot Sasuke a sheepish grin before continuing, "I, uh, had a whole night's rest so I'm feeling fine now."

"You're 'fine now'," Sasuke deadpanned in disbelief.

"Yup!" Naruto grinned brightly before turning back to his food and shoving a piece of soggy toast into his mouth.

"How much can your chakra heal you exactly," Sasuke questioned as he slowly made his way closer to the distracted blond.

Naruto paused in his gorging, swallowing to answer properly. "It depends on the Jinchūriki and the level of their chakra. But some Jinchūriki who have reptilian blood have been known to regrow limbs. Others, like jellyfish Jinchūriki can use their chakra to regenerate their cells to keep themselves young for extended periods of time, thus making them almost immortal." He shrugged, "I haven't tried losing a limb and I don't plan on testing my regeneration abilities quite that much in the future, but since I got my chakra I've been able to quickly heal every wound I've received and as you can clearly see, have no scars." He swept his arms out; displaying his fully naked body for the Uchiha's viewing pleasure.

"So would you say that once you sustain a wound, your chakra will heal you to the exact condition your body had previously been in?" Sasuke inquired, his eyes darkening with arousal.

Wondering what was with Sasuke's sudden interest in a Jinchūriki''s chakra, Naruto turned his full attention on the approaching Uchiha. "What's with all the questions?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow in curiosity.

"Just answer the question," was Sasuke's reply.

The huskiness that laced Sasuke's voice sent shivers racing up and down Naruto's spine and it was then that he noticed the heated look in the raven's dark eyes. ' _The exact condition you had previously been in?'_ Naruto repeated Sasuke's words over in his head for a moment before the reasons behind all his questions sunk in. ' _Keh, pervert Teme,'_ he snorted to himself in amusement.

A fox-like grin slowly spread over Naruto's face as he eyed Sasuke. "You want to know if I'll be as tight as I was before we had sex every time, don't you?"

Sasuke shrugged noncommittally, but the smug expression on his face as his lips twitched into a smirk as well as the light of excitement that shined in his eyes told Naruto all he needed to know.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his hip against the corner of the trolley, glad that its wheels were locked and that it didn't roll away and make him fall flat on his face as soon as he put his weight on it. "Well as perverted as that sounds, yes. As long as I have my chakra I will be as tight as a virgin every time we have sex, given the time to heal myself completely." Naruto could only imagine their sex life once his collar was off. Even though he would have to suffer from the initial penetration every time, the pain in his ass would be gone almost instantly if he chose it to be. Sasuke would have a field day.

"Is that so?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto took in the now predatory gait in Sasuke's walk and he gulped, taking a step back. It wasn't that he was intimidated, more like overwhelmed with the force of desires rolling off of the raven haired man in front of him. Once again Sasuke's sole focus was on him, but instead of Sasuke looking at him in the heat of battle, those dark eyes were looking to devour his very being over and over again, and Naruto wanted to let him.

Naruto let his eyes roam over the rest of the Uchiha's body. Sasuke's toned skin seemed to glow in the fire light, and the hickies left by Naruto's greedy mouth littered his entire torso and stood out like small black holes against his pale flesh. Like Naruto's own stomach, Sasuke's was coated in crust in flaky white gunk that Naruto could barely make out against the pallor of his skin. The sight of Naruto's own cum staining Sasuke's perfect body satisfied a part of Naruto's primal instinct; clearly stating that the raven haired man was _his_. Naruto's eyes moved down to Sasuke's half erect cock, before drifting back up to his face. Dark eyes; surrounded by a head of terribly attractive messy bed-head that Naruto had remembered contributing to last night over and over again.

"Ye-AH!"

A yell, followed by a cry of laughter rang out through the room as Naruto was tackled to the ground; all thoughts of food forgotten for the time being.

* * *

Gaara stared blankly into his bowl of steaming ramen. He sighed and picked up a few strings of noodles to shove into his mouth; chewing slowly, before swallowing and moving his chopsticks around in the bowl to grab more noodles in a lazy manner.

One of his chopsticks brushed against the rigid edges of a thinly sliced fishcake. The small red swirl against the white background seemed to be taunting him as it floated merrily amongst its fellow ramen buddies. Gaara frowned and gently pushed the tiny naruto to the bottom of the bowl with the end of his chopstick. He didn't need the constant reminder of what he was missing. It was bad enough he had chosen to come to this restaurant for an early dinner.

"Is it not up to your liking?"

Gaara's attention was brought out of his sulking to the old man standing across the counter from him. "Hm?" Gaara asked, though it sounded more like a grunt than a question.

"The ramen," Teuchi, Ichiraku's owner, clarified. He was a kind looking older man with gray hair swept back under a cloth white hat, and wrinkles lining his face around his eyes and mouth.

Gaara glanced down at his barely touched bowl, then back up to the older man. "It's good," he reassured him, though his face remained blank and his voice lacked any of the enthusiasm that Naruto's normally would have.

Teuchi smiled, but his eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Are you sure? You were staring at it like it had killed your puppy."

' _More like_ stole _my puppy,'_ Gaara thought dryly before shaking his head. "No, it's fine."

Teuchi shrugged, "Alright," and turned back to chopping more vegetables.

Gaara sighed again. He shouldn't have come here.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LEAVE!?"

Even though Gaara had learned long ago to avoid anything that had to do with Karin, it was hard not to look over at the sudden commotion happening over in the corner of the smallish restaurant. He didn't know why Karin and Suigetsu always came to this particular ramen shop when they live somewhere on the far side of Konoha (Gaara had suspected it was because this was 'Kyuubi-sama's' favorite place to eat), but they always managed to cause a ruckus when they showed up. And it seemed like tonight wasn't any different.

Karin was currently standing, having just shot up from her seat next to Suigetsu to yell at the man across from her. Even though Karin's back was facing Gaara, he could tell from the tightness in her shoulders as well as the bristling of her tail hairs that she was not happy with whatever the man had just said to her. Before she could lash out any further, Suigetsu yanked her back into her seat with a vulgar curse and a mutter to 'shut her annoying trap'.

Gaara's eyes drifted to the male that was sitting across from the now bickering pair. He normally wouldn't care about what Karin and Suigetsu were doing, but he had never seen them with anyone else. Gaara couldn't help his interest being piqued at knowing what kind of person would be insane enough to willingly put themselves through the hell of being with that annoying pair.

The first thing he noticed was the man's size. He was _huge_. Not huge in a fat way, but just his overall body size was immense. His shoulder width alone was at least twice that of Gaara's and his arms looked like he could pop someone's head off with a simple headlock. From the rounded ears poking out of the bed of soft orange hair, Gaara guessed that the man was some sort of bear Jinchūriki. That would explain the larger than average stature, but Gaara had never seen someone quite as big as this man. He wondered if he had come from some mountainous region outside of the Fire Kingdom.

Turning back to Teuchi, Gaara asked, "Hey, who is that guy with the loud mouths?"

Teuchi glanced over at the trio who were once again in a semi quiet discussion and smiled, "That's Juugo." At Gaara's blank stare he continued, "He, Sui, and Karin grew up in the same orphanage together on the far side of town. They used to come in here all the time. I'm pretty sure they were ditching school… Anyways, five or six years ago Juugo just up and disappears without a trace. Suigetsu and Karin were miserable, kept yelling about some conspiracy theory about their friend being kidnapped or something. Crazy kids. Like anyone would kidnap someone as big as him," he shook his head in amusement.

"So what happened?" Gaara asked, his mouth feeling dry.

Teuchi shrugged. "Apparently he went on some journey of enlightenment. You know how bears are, really earthy types. Anyways, he got back yesterday." Sending one more fond smile over to the trio, Teuchi went back to his ramen preparations.

Gaara stiffened as he looked back over to the bear man when Karin once again spoke up loudly.

"I don't care what you say," she said stubbornly, "Sui and I aren't leaving, especially not _without_ you. Besides, I have to wait for Kyuubi-sama to come back from his travels. Any relative he finds with surely be related to me and I want to hear about them or better yet meet them."

Juugo nodded slowly before his hazel eyes drifted away from the feisty redhead to meet Gaara's turquoise gaze. Gaara's stomach sank making him feel sick at the sorrowful look filling those all knowing eyes.

* * *

"Iruka! Kakashi!" Gaara shouted as he pushed the bookshelf out of the way to step out of the hidden tunnel that lead from Bijūgakure into Naruto's house. His ears twitched and he breathed deeply through his nose picking up the lingering scent of the human resident in the house. " _Iruka!_ " he shouted again as he followed his nose through the house to said human.

He ended up in his foster fathers' bedroom where Iruka was pulling a warm coat out of the closet. Iruka looked at Gaara when he walked in, a look of concern on his face. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Gaara eyed the small duffel bag on the bed before looking back at the human with a scowl. "Where _is_ he?" he demanded.

Iruka's eyebrows creased in confusion. "What?"

"Naruto," Gaara ground out, his anger and frustration barely contained. "Where is he? Something's going on that I don't know about, and I think, I _know_ that Naruto's somehow involved." At the widening of Iruka's eyes, Gaara's eyes narrowed, "And so do you."

"Gaara," Iruka's voice was tinged with a hint of pleading as he looked at his foster son. His kind brown eyes bore into Gaara's, asking for the teen to forgive him and to please drop the subject.

"What are you hiding from me? What's happening?" Gaara's voice was harsh, making Iruka flinch slightly.

Iruka looked hesitant for a few moments before opening his mouth.

"There's no time." Iruka was cut off by Kakashi's sudden appearance into the room. Both human and tanuki/cat turned to the wolf with a frown. "We have to leave. _Now_ ," Kakashi stared his husband down with a hard look when Iruka looked like he was going to protest.

Iruka nodded and moved to grab the bag from their bed. Slinging it over his shoulder, he walked past Gaara, avoiding his gaze.

"Where?" Gaara asked in a rushed voice, panic starting to replace his anger. He knew he was losing this battle now that he was outnumbered. "Where are you going? Where do you always go every week?"

Kakashi turned to follow his husband, but stopped at Gaara's weak call.

"Shi-Shi," was all Gaara could say; his anger now completely dissipated. It was true that he hadn't called the silver-haired man by that nickname since he was at least seven, but old habits die hard when you're desperate and Gaara didn't know what else to do.

Kakashi clapped a hand on the shorter man's shoulder, making eye contact with him. "Soon," he said; all traces of his normal playful attitude gone. It wasn't something told to appease a small child. It was a promise.

Gaara could only nod dumbly.

Kakashi smiled and squeezed his shoulder before turning and walking away. "Lock up before you leave," he called over his shoulder, and then he was gone into the night.

Gaara took a step forward to follow, but halted when the wolf's chakra was hidden from his own. He may be a skilled tracker, but Kakashi was his sensei and if he and Iruka didn't want to be followed, they wouldn't be.

* * *

 _Thuthump, thuthump, thuthump._ Sasuke sighed in contentment as Naruto's fingers continued to card through his hair while he listened to the blond's steady heartbeat pressed under his ear. His eyes were closed, but if he opened them he would see that not much had changed about their room since that morning except for the fact that the desk lamp had been turned on to give a little extra light to the glowing embers of the fire, and their breakfast had been switched out for the lunch and then dinner trolley.

The curtains hadn't been drawn all day and Sasuke hadn't touched any of his paperwork. He and Naruto had managed a quick shower when they realized it was too uncomfortable to move with the amount of dried fluids they had accumulated on their bodies, but then they immediately re-dirtied themselves. The entire day had gone by without their noticing. Granted they had woken halfway through it, but still the hours seemed meaningless in their little world.

The only time they left the bed was to eat. Their entire day had consisted of eating, sleeping, and making love. Like some wild animals running off of carnal instincts in a lust filled heat. Very few words were exchanged between them (a feat one would think impossible for Naruto), but those that were spoken were needless and without real merit: 'It's too hot, too cold, or too stuffy'; 'The food's good'; 'Ow, my ass is sore now you fucking bastard! Gimme a few minutes to recover!' Small talk.

Sasuke released a deep breath, allowing his already languid muscles to relax further into the warm body below his. He shifted his left leg slightly from where it lay draped across Naruto's thighs until it was more thoroughly tangled with the blond's warm tan legs. He didn't dare move his torso from its comfortable position, even though he couldn't even feel his right arm. In fact he wasn't even sure where that arm was; he might as well not have a right arm.

While his hip lay on the bed allowing his groin to press flush against Naruto's side, Sasuke's torso twisted so he was half sprawled on Naruto's chest so his head of raven hair was resting comfortably over his heart. Sasuke had one arm wrapped around Naruto's waist, while the other one was somewhere. He didn't care, he was too comfortable to find out, and he knew that if he moved then he would never be able to achieve that level of comfort again because that was how life worked.

It had been an amazing day, and not just because of the sex. Being with Naruto made Sasuke feel _free_. For Sasuke's entire life he had been expected to play a role, the role of an Uchiha heir. He was the second son of course so his role was not nearly as important as Itachi's, but he was still expected to uphold a certain level of grandeur and poise to show his superiority over others. Even though he sometimes pushed those boundaries in order to humiliate his father, he made sure to make up for it in everything else he put his mind to pertaining to court matters. Besides, no one was willing to start a rumor about the Regent's son being some sort of sexual deviant, especially if it was with their _own_ sons.

But Naruto didn't care about his family name. A name that Naruto knew ruled for hundreds, if not thousands of years over the world of man. He didn't care who Sasuke's father was. He hadn't cared that he was the one with the collar around his neck and that Sasuke controlled its remote; he stood up to Sasuke anyways as if they were equals from the very beginning.

At first Sasuke had thought that Naruto was just an idiot, that he didn't understand that he was a _prisoner_. But as time went on and Sasuke got to know the other male more he came to realize that he had been wrong. The reason why Naruto wasn't cowering in fear or crying like a small child sick with homesickness was because Naruto was strong. Naruto was so strong willed that he didn't let the fact that he was shot, kidnapped, collared, and forced into servitude push him down. Until Sasuke forced him down. But even then Naruto pushed himself back up and once again stood up to Sasuke, putting him in his place. Naruto was strong. So much stronger than Sasuke could ever be, and all he wanted, all he _expected_ of Sasuke was his love in return. And that felt liberating.

Freedom was a hard thing to achieve in a world so cruel.

"I can't set you free." ' _I don't want to. You'd leave me if you could.'_ The fingers paused their stroking in Sasuke's hair a moment after he spoke. Sasuke swallowed thickly, clenching his eyes closed tighter to try to block out the conversation that he knew they had to have; the conversation that he himself was choosing to start. "My father has the key to your collar. I can't get it."

Naruto remained silent; the only way Sasuke knew he was paying attention was the increase of his heartbeat and the motionless fingers still resting in his hair. Sasuke wasn't sure if he wanted Naruto to answer. He didn't know what he would say in return.

He knew that Naruto needed to leave. It was too dangerous in the castle for a Jinchūriki, but even more so for Naruto. Fugaku's request just the day before had proven that. Sasuke's arm clenched around Naruto's waist at the memory of his father's words. He would give up Naruto before he would risk putting him in his father's dirty hands. Naruto needed to get out.

"We can find a way," Sasuke began. "There's probably somethi-"

"Stop," Naruto cut him off. He kept his gaze on the silver food trolley, watching the light of the fire's coals pulsate against its shining surface. Movement against his hand alerted him to Sasuke trying to shift his head to look at him and Naruto tightened his grip in the raven locks to keep his head from moving.

Naruto knew he was being selfish by postponing this conversation. Even though it had been a few months since he had gone missing, his family was probably out there right now looking for him. He felt a little twinge of guilt at the fact that they were out there suffering and worrying for his safety while he was lying comfortably in the arms of his lover, but Naruto chose to push that aside.

Would it really hurt anyone to be a little selfish for once? He had been suffering too, in ways that he'd never imagined and now he was _finally_ being allowed the chance to have what he wanted. He'd fought tooth and nail for this freaking bastard and now that he had him he was going to enjoy him for as long as he could. Was it too much to ask to be able to do that without thinking about all the shit that was still going on? Couldn't they just pretend for a few days that they were just ordinary guys that loved each other? Was that too selfish?

"Let's not talk about this, ok?" Naruto blinked, feeling his eyes burn from staring at the same spot for too long. He watched the lights dance alone his closed eyelids for a moment before opening his eyes again and looking down to his hand in Sasuke's hair. "Just… Not right now. Please?"

Filled with a mixture of relief and dread, Sasuke released a sigh before nodding his head in agreement. The hand in his hair loosened immediately, but didn't resume its petting. Sasuke shifted from his position against Naruto's chest and moved so their lips could meet in a gentle kiss. Naruto responded by wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck and pulling him close until the kiss became desperate and full of passion.

* * *

Itachi grimaced as he looked at his watch. 1:17am. What were the chances that Naruto would still be awake? Probably pretty slim judging by the bags under his eyes the last time they had seen each other.

Damn Kisame! The stupid shark had inconveniently forgotten to mention that Naruto had paid a visit to his room the other night while he was out and thought that _now_ would be the best time to relay the message. When Itachi had 'questioned' him about his ability to remember faces, Kisame said that he had been sleeping when the Uchiha had returned from his outing so it was clearly not the shark-man's fault.

"Lazy fish faced…" Itachi quietly grumbled to himself as he made his way to his brother's room.

What was worse, after Kisame finished laughing over his description of Naruto's face upon seeing him he said that the blond asked where King Obito's room was and the moronic fish actually _told_ him. Luckily Itachi hadn't heard of any disturbance near the King's room, but Naruto could have been caught or killed and Itachi wouldn't have been able to forgive himself for not being there to warn him against seeking out the absent ruler.

Itachi had been trying for the past few weeks to get Naruto's attention, but the blond hadn't even acknowledged him due to Sasuke's 'training', and Sasuke had been even more irritable and even less inclined to part with the blond then he was before their 'misunderstanding'. Itachi hadn't tried to seek out the Jinchūriki during the night mainly because he was too busy or too exhausted to do so, but if Naruto was desperate enough to seek him out then things must be dire.

As the thick wooden door came into view Itachi wondered if he would even have to be quiet while waking Naruto. Would Sasuke be passed out drunk again? The thought made Itachi's heart ache. That wasn't his little brother. Sasuke wasn't supposed to find his happiness at the bottom of a bottle. He was smarter than that.

Pushing the thoughts of his brother's addictions aside for the moment, Itachi pushed the bedroom door open and took a step into the room. And froze. And took a step back out of the room. And silently closed the door and turned away.

Itachi walked down the hall away from his brother's room with a blank stare on his face. He didn't know a person's body could bend that into that particular position…

His steps were unrushed as he made his way back to his room where he had every intention of disinfecting his eyeballs.

* * *

 _ **A.N.-** And the plot thickens! As a hint, if anyone was confused about the scene with Juugo, I would like to say that we have seen him in this story before. I left a little note to a Guest at the beginning of chapter 11 congratulating them for spotting him in chapter 9. _

_Next chapter- Discovering the castle and stories from the past. Until next time!_


	24. Chapter 24 School Daze

_**A.N.-** So this chapter got a bit out of hand as you can see from the word count... I finally got my beta to read this so here is the edited version! Yay! Not much was changed after editing so it's still a monster lol. _

_**Note!** So I have had two laptops break in the duration of writing this fic. I had to finish this chapter on my phone, hence finishing it last night. Since I do not see myself getting a new computer soon I will most likely not be updating every two weeks anymore. I will do my best, but no guarantees. I commend all you authors who write on your phones, cause it sucks balls._

 _ **Warning** \- Some citrus. Boyxboy. Duh._

 _Beta'd by TreeStar R &R and Enjoy _

That Time I Went Down Fighting

Ch. 24 School Daze

A sharp rapping of knuckles against the bedroom's wooden door woke Sasuke out of his peaceful slumber. He turned to look at the glowing numbers of his alarm clock, blinking his blurry eyes to see the digits clearly. Seven a.m. on the dot.

He frowned. Why was someone bothering him so early on a Thursday? He didn't have time to wonder further when the knocking came once again on his door, sounding more urgent.

Sighing, Sasuke sat up with a small grunt, feeling his muscles strain slightly due to the vigorous activity from the night before. He shivered as the cool air hit his naked flesh when the warm blankets fell away from his body. He looked down to see Naruto still dozing heavily at his side, oblivious to the obnoxious banging on the door. Smiling softly, Sasuke pulled the blanket up so it was tucked more securely around the blond's shoulders. Naruto mumbled something in his sleep and snuggled deeper into his pillow with a sigh of contentment.

When another fast tapping sounded at his door, Sasuke huffed in annoyance and rolled out of bed. He grabbed his pants and shirt from where they had been discarded the night before at the foot of the bed and quickly tugged them on. With a yawn, he ran a hand through his unruly hair and moved to answer the door.

"What?" he snapped as he yanked the door open. He resisted the urge to wince against the light flooding into the dark room from the hallway.

The Jinchūriki dressed in the tan tunic of a castle's servant bowed deeply, thrusting a folded up piece of paper into Sasuke's face, nearly poking out his eye. "I'm s-sorry Sasuke-sama! I was told to deliver this letter directly to you as soon as possible!"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted before taking the letter and closing the door in the servant's face. Turning his back to the closed door, Sasuke looked down at the off-white paper in his hands. He frowned as his fingers brushed over the back side of his father's personal insignia that was stamped into the parchment. It was extremely rare for his father to contact him while court was in session.

'He must have sent this out right before the opening ceremonies,' Sasuke mused as he unfolded the paper with practiced ease. He allowed his gaze to move over his father's messy script quickly. His dark eyes narrowed as they traveled down the page. Once he came to the end of the short, but direct note Sasuke's teeth were grinding audibly.

"Bastard," he spat in annoyance as he crushed the paper in his fist and flung it in the general direction of his desk. He wouldn't burn it, nor throw it away because he just knew that the Regent would casually ask to see it in the distant future. Fugaku was just sadistic like that, an annoying streak that Itachi had picked up from the man and loved to use to show his 'brotherly love'.

Still grumbling to himself, Sasuke turned and stalked into his bathroom for a shower. As soon as he turned on the bathroom's light he hissed and squinted as the florescent rays burned his eyes threatening to give him an instant headache.

Sasuke had stayed up late the night before doing some research in the castle's library and now, thanks to his father, he would have to suffer through the day with only a few hours of sleep. He was sure that the lack of sleep, along with today's assignment, would produce the most terrific migraine.

Blinking a few times while he stripped off his clothes, Sasuke threw them in his dirty laundry basket just outside the bathroom door as hard as he could to try to release some of the anger that had built from his father's abrupt letter.

He made sure to keep his shower short, washing everything thoroughly, but not lingering needlessly like he wanted to and soon stepped out into the barely fogged bathroom. Grabbing a towel, Sasuke dried his hair before running it over his body. He then looked into the mirror to tame his wild black locks and winced.

He looked like he had been mauled by a wild animal… or fell into a lake of leeches and piranhas. The bruises covering his body had definitely darkened over the past few days; he eyed the dark fingerprints that littered his biceps from where Naruto had clung to him too tightly in moments of passion. Luckily Sasuke's shoulders didn't hurt anymore when he moved them and were just tender to the touch, but they still looked pretty bad (especially since Naruto insisted on leaving a new mark every time he orgasmed). Sasuke shook his head and a snort of amusement escaped his slightly smiling lips. Who knew Naruto would have such a kink; clamping his jaws closed during sex when he normally liked to talk so much.

Sasuke allowed thoughts of his blond to cool the rage he felt towards his father as he took a few long minutes to get his hair to his liking, before he brushed his teeth and applied lotion to his skin so it didn't chap in the crisp autumn air. He then moved to his closet to get dressed. First he grabbed a pair of black socks and slipped them onto his already chilled feet. His eyes roved over his wardrobe, trying to decide what was appropriate for his task for the day. Finally choosing a pair of dark grey dress slacks and a matching vest to cover a light blue dress shirt, he quickly dressed. Leaving on the closet light, Sasuke grabbed a black tie and a pair of shiny shoes to match before heading out of the closet.

Setting his shoes and tie on his desk, Sasuke glanced at the time to see that he still had another fifteen minutes until he had to leave. He then allowed his gaze to drift to his lover who was still sleeping peacefully. Sasuke made his way across the room and sat on the edge of the bed next to Naruto.

Sasuke let his dark eyes drift over Naruto's scarred face, once again memorizing the man's gentle features that were relaxed in slumber. He couldn't resist reaching out a hand to trail feather soft touches along Naruto's slightly parted lips, his eyes softening as they following his finger's path. A small smile came to Sasuke's lips when the blond inhaled sharply at the tickling sensation, before darting out his tongue to shoo away the pesky fingers assaulting his sensitive lips.

Retracting his fingers, Sasuke resisted the urge to kiss those pink lips that he found himself already addicted to. Instead he allowed his gaze to travel to Naruto's slender neck, more specifically to the silver collar that glowed a dull blue as it lay dormant against the tan skin. The smile dropped from Sasuke's face as his stomach once again tightened in overwhelming guilt.

'Dammit, I'm such a fucking idiot,' Sasuke mentally berated himself for what seemed like the thousandth time. He had known all along that what he was doing to Naruto was wrong. Even before the blond had come along Sasuke had never felt comfortable with the idea of 'pets'. Seeing the fear lingering in a new Jinchūriki's eyes whenever they were in close contact with his father always brought up memories and feelings of unease that he always tried to suppress. However, that didn't stop him from letting his emotions run rampant when dealing with the tornado that was Naruto. He had let his pride and anger take over once his insecurities were threatened in a stupid moment of lust.

He had become worse than all the other pet owners in Konoha due to the fact that he was punishing the blond because he was being petty, because he had been rejected. While the other owners could claim ignorance due to lack of communication with the Jinchūriki (though it was an extremely weak excuse that deserved no forgiveness), Sasuke had no excuse because he knew Naruto. Sasuke knew that Naruto wasn't some mindless beast. In fact, Naruto was a better man than Sasuke could ever be. Naruto proved that fact when he revealed to Sasuke the reason why he had pushed him away the first time they had kissed. As if Sasuke didn't have enough guilt piled up as it was. Looking at the collar around his neck was a constant reminder of his crimes and it hurt his heart as much as it healed it to look at the man he loved. He knew that no matter what he did, he would never be able to make it up to Naruto.

Moving his eyes back to the blond's face, Sasuke took a steadying breath and pushed away his thoughts of all his bad doings, at least for the moment. He didn't want to bring any more pain to Naruto by openly showing his discomfort with their situation (though he never usually displayed his inner turmoil anyway, so it was a testament to his overwhelming emotions that he actually needed to take the time to compose himself). Naruto had been insistent in keeping their bubble clean, free of the horrors that had been haunting them for weeks, and Sasuke would heed his wishes in this regard. Naruto knew Sasuke was sorry for what he had done and didn't need the raven moaning and groaning like a fool to prove it.

Schooling his face back to its usual blank palate, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulder and gently shook him. "Naruto," he called in a hushed voice, appropriate for such early hours in the morning.

Naruto released a soft sigh, his face scrunching up cutely in an effort to stay asleep.

Used to the blond's behavior while trying to wake him (though it had been weeks since Naruto had put up a fight), Sasuke flipped on the little lamp beside their bed.

Naruto's face contorted even more in annoyance as the light tried to penetrate his eyelids. "Nnngg," he groaned and tried to turn his face into the pillow.

Sasuke's hand tightened on the blanket covering Naruto's shoulder and he leaned forward until his mouth was almost touching Naruto's ear. "Keep moaning like that, Dobe, and I might be forced to take you in your sleep."

"'N I might be forced to kick your ass, pervert Teme," Naruto mumbled without opening his eyes.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked and kissed behind Naruto's ear before pulling away. "Can you wake up for a minute so I can tell you something?"

Naruto sighed, but opened his eyes anyways. He blinked lazily at Sasuke for a moment before he frowned, "Where are you going?"

It wasn't hard to realize that the Uchiha was going somewhere since the only clothes he had worn the last few days had been a tee-shirt and sweats. That and his hair was actually styled (Sasuke had stopped bothering with it since he knew Naruto would muss it up with every chance he got). Naruto could smell a tinge of Sasuke's body wash as it mingled with with clean scent of the raven's newly cleaned body, all traces of Naruto washed away.

An instant feeling of unease rose up in the pit of Naruto's stomach at the thought of his lover leaving him. Swallowing thickly, Naruto pushed the unexpected feeling aside. He had been be acting pathetic enough since his capture, he didn't need to add separation anxiety onto his list of new ailments, especially after only a few days of officially being with Sasuke.

Seeing the frown marring Naruto face, Sasuke's jaw clenched as his previous anger resurfaced. He quickly stamped it down, not wanting to needlessly lash out at his lover, and took a deep breath before answering. "I have a job to do today that my father conveniently forgot to inform me about until a few minutes ago. I'll be gone for a few hours."

"What kind of job?" Naruto asked his curiosity piqued. Since he had been at the castle Sasuke's schedule had been the same: court on Mondays, dinner on Fridays, working in his room pretty much every other day (sometime even on the weekends), unless a meeting took him away; this was something new and unexpected. He sat up and shook his head to clear it from its sleepy haze.

Sasuke watched Naruto as he releases a large yawn and stretched his arms over his head, drawing the raven's attention to his chest and abs as they flexed, before the blond dropped his arms with a sigh of satisfaction. Returning his gaze back to Naruto's face Sasuke answered in a monotone voice that clearly showed his enthusiasm. "A field trip."

Naruto looked at him in confusion, so Sasuke sighed and elaborated, "Every year the students at the Konoha Elite Academy come to the castle on a field trip to observe part of the court proceedings and to get a tour of the castle to learn about its history and about the history of Konoha and its role within Fire Kingdom and influence on foreign kingdoms from someone who actually works for the court system. Unfortunately, I have been the unlucky person tasked with this job the past few years. Luckily I know what I'm doing so I won't be completely unprepared with the lack of notice, but I hadn't planned on abandoning you to spend the day with a bunch of screaming brats."

Naruto was looking at Sasuke with big eyes. "School kids?" he asked.

Sasuke frowned, "Yes. From K.E.A. Konoha's riches and most stingy, stuck up school. But yes, school children."

"What grade will you be chaperoning?" Naruto asked.

"They are always first graders."

Naruto's eyes grew even wider and he sat up straighter, "Six and seven year olds?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "That is usually the age of children in the first grade, yes."

A large grin spread across Naruto's face and he leaned forward slightly, "Can I go with you?!"

Sasuke stared blankly at the blond's enthusiastic expression for a moment before he responded. "Why?"

Naruto frowned, "What do you mean 'why'?! Why wouldn't I want to go with you, Teme? I love kids." The smile returned to his face, "Come on, it will be fun!"

At Sasuke's skeptical look Naruto's smile turned sly and his voice lowered to a near whisper, "Besides, this way you could spend the whole day with me like we planned. I'll be so lonely otherwise."

"Hn," Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he contemplated the blond's words as well as the slight pout that now adorned his whiskered face. It would be nice to not have to leave Naruto for the day, plus having someone there to keep him company during what would surely be a boring/stressful day would be nice.

Sasuke let his eyes rove over Naruto's human features. They had proven the first time they had gone shopping for Naruto's clothing that the Jinchūriki could easily pass as a human if he covered his collar, so it would be a simple matter to do so again for him to assist Sasuke with the children today. Naruto would just have to keep out of the courtroom so no one there who would recognize him and they would be alright. Sasuke had kept Naruto isolated in his room enough that Naruto's face would most likely not be recognized by anyone that would make a fuss. Even so, as far as those people were concerned Sasuke could do whatever the fuck he wanted with his 'pet'.

"Alright," he conceded. Naruto took a deep inhalation of breath to most likely shout his excitement, but Sasuke cut him off as he glanced at the clock, "But you have to hurry up. We have to leave in ten minutes."

"'K!" Naruto shouted as he shot from the bed and bolted to the bathroom faster than Sasuke could realize he had even moved.

Sasuke snorted in amusement and moved back to his closet to pick out appropriate clothing for his dobe.

* * *

"Stop it, idiot," Sasuke swatted Naruto's hand away from the zipper of his high collared sweatshirt.

Naruto pouted and tugged at the white material, pushing and pulling it to try to allow airflow through the thick material. "But it's hot," he whined for not the first time, "and this is too tight."

"It's not too tight. That's how it's supposed to fit." Sasuke glanced over to the pouting Jinchūriki, seeing how the white material fit snuggly around his chest and stomach, showing off his slender build. "Besides, it's almost winter," he stated as he continued leading them towards the hall that held the court meeting.

"Well I'm hot blooded," Naruto huffed and released his collar. "Not like someone I know," he mumbled (loudly) with a glance at the rushing Uchiha.

An eyebrow rose and Sasuke's lip switched into a smirk, "You weren't complaining last night. In fact, I quite remember you liking my 'cold blooded' hands against your heated flesh."

Naruto's cheeks pinkened and he couldn't stop his gaze from drifting down the hallway to confirm that they were alone. "Tsk, damn undead king of the damned," he grumbled quietly to himself. Feeling even more overheated now that he was blushing, Naruto grabbed at his zipper again, "I'm still to hot."

"Then pull up your sleeves," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You can't pull down that zipper and you know why, so stop complaining if you still want to come with me."

Naruto frowned, but yanked up his sleeves anyway until they clamped just below his elbows. It was true that he knew why he had to wear the sweatshirt, but it didn't mean he had to like it. He had to cover up the cursed collar, since he was sure the teacher at Konoha's most elite academy wouldn't appreciate her students being escorted around by a Jinchūriki; and he didn't even want to think of the parent's reaction if they found out. He suddenly found himself wishing he was back to wearing nothing but underwear because he felt like he was suffocating.

Seeing Naruto's dejected expression, Sasuke nudged him. "You kind of look like a ninja."

Naruto brightened and he turned towards Sasuke with wide eyes, "Really?!"

Sasuke nodded, "Uh huh, the way the multiple zippers are angled, as well as how the collar is scrunched around your neck like you could pull it up to cover the lower half of your face screams ninja. If it was black it would be even more convincing, but the white looks good on you." He smiled at Naruto's delighted grin.

'The legendary white ninja of Konoha on his way to a special mission to guide a tribe of pygmies through dangerous terrain,' Naruto giggled to himself as he became lost in his own world. He was broken out of his little fantasy when Sasuke tugged him to a stop were the hallway came to a T.

"I have to go sit in with the kids for the next forty minutes. Any longer than that and they will start tearing the courtroom apart. Anyway, you obviously can't come for that." 'Not that you would want to, or even pay attention,' Sasuke silently finished. He knew Naruto's attention span for what he considered 'boring' was limited and didn't think the blond would get anything useful out of attending the meeting even if he did go.

Besides, there was no way in hell that he was letting Naruto anywhere near Fugaku any more than necessary. He hadn't told Naruto about his father's advancements yet because Naruto had been adamant about keeping anything negative out of the little bubble they had created over the last few days (much to Sasuke's chagrin), but he knew he needed to bring it up soon even though he didn't want to. It pained Sasuke to know that he was the cause of Naruto's sudden denial. Naruto wasn't the type of person to run away from his problems, but it seemed that he was choosing to now; and it just happened to be the worst possible time.

As Sasuke predicted, Naruto nodded eagerly at the thought of not needing to attend court again, so Sasuke continued. "If you go that way," he pointed down the hall directly behind Naruto, "and take a left, then a right, you will make it to the kitchens. Go get some breakfast. I'm going this way," he pointed behind himself, "to meet the class at the main entrance so we can all enter together. Can you meet me here in an hour?"

Naruto shrugged, the thought of food already making his stomach growl. "Sure." He glanced down to the silver wrist watch that Sasuke had lent him to check the time, before returning his attention to the Uchiha with a grin. "Don't have too much fun without me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but a smirk played across his lips, "Hn, I'll try not too." Before he could turn, Naruto grabbed him by his tie and yanked him forward so their lips clashed in a desperate kiss. Sasuke's arms wrapped around Naruto's slim waist, one hand landing at the small of his back to pull him close until their bodies were pressed flush together, while the other cupped a firm ass cheek. Naruto released the coal-black tie to run his hands through Sasuke's perfectly tamed locks as he took a few steps forward to press the Uchiha's back against the wall.

Naruto took a moment to lightly grind his crotch against his partner's, while he trailed his tongue along the seam of his mouth, before slowly pulling away. Naruto's breath panted lightly across Sasuke's kiss swollen lips as he took a moment to gaze into the Uchiha's dazed eyes.

"Hm," Naruto hummed happily. He hadn't noticed before since their room was always so dim, but Sasuke's dark brown eyes had tiny flecks of green of gold in them. They were really quite beautiful. The hidden colors were only noticeable when viewed in bright light from mere inches away as if they were a secret only attainable by people closest to Sasuke. That thought pleased Naruto to no end and he graced the raven with a soft kiss, followed by a tiny lick to Sasuke pulse point, eliciting a small moan and a shudder from the man beneath him. He took a moment to nuzzle the spot, releasing a low purr of satisfaction when he noticed that the pale skin once more smelled more like him and less like the body wash, before completely pulling away from Sasuke.

"I'll see you soon," he said as he turned and headed down the hall that would lead him to his breakfast.

Blinking slowly to clear his head, Sasuke followed the blond's movements (his gaze mainly focused on his butt that was covered in a pair of form fitting black jeans). "Tease," Sasuke grumbled, readjusting his pants a little before he pushed himself off the wall. He began walking in the opposite direction of said 'tease' when Naruto called out to him.

"Oh, and Teme," Naruto spun on his heels so he was walking backwards. He waited for Sasuke to look over his shoulder before he continued. "Roll up your sleeves too," he gestured to his elbows.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Naruto grinned, "You look to stuck up for first graders. Besides, I think you'll look hot."

Sasuke's eyes widened fractionally and his mouth became dry as he took in the heated gaze Naruto was sending him. The blond was giving him a 'come-over-here-and-fuck-me-now' look and it was getting Sasuke a little too excited. You'd think after the last few nights they'd had that their libido would have cooled down, but it hadn't at all. If anything, it had increased.

"Hn," was Sasuke's response before he turned back around to continue on his way, but not before taking a calming breath.

Naruto's grin widened when he noticed the raven's hands move to his sleeves. He spun back around and threw his hands up behind his head, casually strolling down the hallway in search of food.

* * *

Naruto looked up from the tiny spider he was watching skitter across the floor when the sound of voices (that were supposed to be hushed, but were failing miserably) reached his ears. He glanced down the long corridor just as Sasuke rounded the far corner.

Following closely behind the stoic looking Uchiha was a woman wearing a lovely beige dress that fell down to her knees with a nice white sweater buttoned over it. Her white stocking made her slender legs look long, which was a blessing considering she was barely over five feet tall, and her brown hair was pulled back in a tight school marm bun showing off her round young face that sported a pair of brown rimmed glasses.

Behind Sasuke and the woman (who Naruto could only assume was the school teacher) was a group of fifteen or so children dressed in forest green uniforms with patches on their breast pockets displaying the academy's logo.

The last hour had gone by faster than Naruto had anticipated. He had had only enough time to make it to the kitchen, make food, eat it, chat a little with the kitchen staff (much to his enjoyment), and make it back to their meeting place with five minutes to spare. He wondered if time flew by as quickly for Sasuke as it did for him.

Judging by the raven's expression, that was not the case. It was obvious at first glance that Sasuke was already frustrated. Naruto could see a slight tick in his left eye and couldn't help but wonder if it was caused from the children or from his time in court. Most likely a combination of both. However, as soon as the raven's eyes landed on Naruto's his face and shoulders instantly relaxed and a soft, if not relieved, smile came to his face which Naruto returned with a blazing grin as he unfolded his arms and pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning against.

A shrill laugh broke their moment of peacefulness causing them both to flinch in surprise.

"Quiet, please, quiet," the teacher called out in a kind but authoritative voice. "Shouta, what did I tell you? Do you want to hold my hand all day today?"

A small mumble of 'no,' followed by muffled giggles was her answer. She nodded her head in satisfaction and turned back around to continue after Sasuke who hadn't stopped walking while she admonished the child.

Coming to a halt in front of the blond, Sasuke cleared his throat and turned to the teacher and the children. "Everyone, this is Naruto. He will be assisting us today. Naruto, this is Hatti-sensei."

A polite chorus of 'Hello Naruto-san!' filled the hallway. A strange elation filled him at being addressed by his given name instead of by 'Kyuubi-sama', and Naruto beamed at the children, giving a big wave before grabbing the small teacher's offered hand and shaking it excitedly. "Hi! How ya doin?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and wondered if Naruto was going to yank the poor woman's arm right off with his over enthusiasm. Though going by her sudden blush, he wouldn't mind that…

"Tsk, alright," he said, drawing both adults' attention and happily breaking their handshake, "We don't have much time so if you'll all follow me we should get started."

With an excited clap from Hatti-sensei and nods from the students who were aching to explore, the group headed out.

"So how did court go?" Naruto casually asked as he fell in line with the Uchiha.

Sasuke glanced over to him before returning his gaze forward with a grunt.

'Very articulate Teme, bravo,' Naruto mentally teased. "That bad, huh?" Turning his attention to someone who was more likely to give a more detailed answer, Naruto asked the teacher the same question.

"Oh, it was wonderful," Hatti gushed, not seeing Sasuke roll his eyes from his place a few steps ahead of her. "Even though we were able to stay for such a short time, it was so interesting seeing the inner workings of our government. They were discussing possible and existing treaties with the other kingdoms, so we got to hear from those kingdom's ambassadors." The teacher's eyes lit up in awe, "You should have been there. Regent Fugaku even called on Sasuke-san to present some information that was needed in the discussion. He was wonderful, simply wonderful."

"Wonderful," Naruto nodded, giving the woman a small smile before turning his attention back to Sasuke. He watched as the muscle in Sasuke's jaw clenched as the Uchiha tried to reign in his emotions. 'Well that explains that,' Naruto mused. Leave it to Fugaku to try to screw Sasuke over even more. He was sure Sasuke had pulled through just fine, but that wasn't going to stop Sasuke from getting upset about it.

Releasing a sigh, Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's tense shoulder. "So," he began, drawing dark eyes to his and immediately feeling the muscles under his lightly massaging hand relax, "Where to first?"

* * *

Naruto was bored. One would think that with a group of children Naruto could keep himself entertained, but alas he was wrong. Who knew that learning about Konoha's history from a super hot raven haired man would be so boring? It turned out that Sasuke did in fact know his dialogue by heart and since he wasn't the type of person to put some pizazz in his presentation, Naruto found himself half listening to the most dry monologue he had ever heard in his life besides that of Uchiha Fugaku's opening ceremony to court; and that was saying a lot.

Now, Naruto had heard the youngest Uchiha debate before and had been entranced with Sasuke's brutality and intellect, but he was sure that that was mostly ad libbing. Sasuke could also hold a casual conversation when he felt like it, which was anything but boring. However it was plain to see that he had given this tour so many times - that he had walked this same exact path and answered these same exact questions (even the seemingly random ones that Naruto chose to throw out); that he had thrown around his 'kid watt' glare to keep the silence without inducing tears so many times - that Sasuke himself was just plain bored and thus his whole presentation was suffering.

Sasuke didn't really seem to care though. He continued talking in his deep monotone voice as he lead the students through the castle while everyone hoped it would just end soon. Naruto wanted to shoot himself.

Two hours into the tour, the class emerged in a wide open room causing gasps and calls of awe to come from the group. "This is the grand ballroom," Sasuke stated, waving his hand in a nonchalant manner towards the breathtaking room behind him. "It is used for important events such as celebrating the King's birthday to the anniversary of Konoha, where all the leaders of the foreign Kingdoms often attend. However, it hasn't been used in a while due to stressful relations and other such inconveniences."

''Other such inconveniences'? Way to brush over the fact that the King's been out of commission for years like it's nothing important.' Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's lack of information, 'Do these kids even know about that? I didn't know about that, but some of these kid's parents probably work with Fugaku. Would they even care? Hm, six year olds and politics… what a lame field trip.'

"Well this is absolutely beautiful," Hatti-sensei smiled as her eyes moved around the room before turning back to her students. "If you will all take out your worksheets, this is where you will have forty-five minutes to move about the room to complete our scavenger hunt. If you have any questions in your search then feel free to ask one of us," she gestured to herself, Sasuke, and Naruto. "Remember to respect your surroundings, I don't want anything damaged." With a nod from her students, Hatti-sensei gave the children permission to move around as they pleased. The sound of many feet bounced off the walls as the children rushed off to explore.

All three adults sighed in relief as the last of the children moved away. "Well this is exhausting," Naruto commented as he rolled his neck.

Sasuke gave him a dry look. "I thought you loved kids," he taunted. "Besides, you haven't been doing anything."

Naruto huffed, "I do love kids, but what do you expect me to do? This field trip is boring as hell. Whose idea was it to bring a bunch of six year olds to a place like this?" He glanced at the shorter woman standing quietly next to him, "No offence. Anyways, this stuff is more suited for high schoolers."

"Well sorry that I can't make it more enjoyable for someone of your intellect," Sasuke rolled his eyes, though he secretly agreed, he just wanted to aggravate the blond because it was oh so fun.

"Oh no," Naruto shook his head, "Don't go all asshole on me now. The least you could have done was put some sort of inflection in your voice while you talked. It was like listening to a mindless droid. I wanted to kill myself."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. It twitched again when a triumphant smile appeared on Naruto's face when a giggle that was quickly covered by a cough escaped the school teacher eavesdropping a few feet away. The headache that had been lingering on the edge of Sasuke's conscious grew a little stronger. "Keh, you're so immature," he scoffed.

Naruto poked out his tongue in retaliation.

Sasuke's lip twitched in amusement. Forcing down the smile, he turned and made his way further into the ballroom to see how the children were faring.

Having seen his lover's attempt at trying to hide his smile, Naruto was satisfied that Sasuke wasn't annoyed with him, so he turned his attention to Hatti-sensei. "So what's this worksheet the kiddies are doing?" he asked with a grin. He was in desperate need of some form of distraction, anything to keep his mind from wandering to unwanted territories. Besides, who doesn't love scavenger hunts?

"Oh," Hatti-sensei reached into her messenger bag and pulled out a spare copy before handing it to Naruto. "It's a worksheet that the children get every year for this trip. There are items around the room such as statues, pictures, scrolls, and other historical artifacts that they need to find by matching those to pictures or descriptions on the worksheet and then write down the title or draw their own picture of each in the space provided."

"Sounds fun," Naruto let his eyes roam over the sheet. There were only ten things to find, which made sense since they were kids and they had to draw a few things. Six year olds couldn't be expected to stay focused for too long after all (though he honestly didn't know how the children hadn't hog tied the Uchiha out of sheer boredom. He would have been the ring leader if they'd asked him, but alas it seemed Sasuke's glare kept them all in place.), so forty-five minutes seemed like the perfect amount of time to get the assignment done without rushing. "Do you have a pencil I can use? That is, if you don't mind giving me this copy," Naruto asked in a hopeful voice. He had been bored long enough and this seemed like just the thing to occupy his mind.

The teacher smiled as she handed over the writing utensil. "Have at it."

"Thanks!" Naruto grinned as he all but sprinted off.

Ten minutes later Naruto was sitting cross legged in the middle of the ballroom floor sketching a picture of the design on the ground. It consisted of geometric shapes intertwined amongst each other, almost as if it were a chakra seal. Naruto wished he had colored pencils so he could show the true beauty of the blues, reds, and golds that the design entailed. Though he doubted he could recreate the sparkles that the sunlight streaming through the enormous skylight created in the marble. That in and of itself was breathtaking.

"Hey Naru-san?"

Naruto looked up to see one of the children he had made friends with since he had began his scavenger hunt looking at him innocently. He smiled at the brown haired boy, "What's up Joe?"

"I've been looking all over, do you know where to find number seven?"

Naruto looked down at his work sheet to see a vague description of a document that he happened to find while he was wandering around. He wouldn't have noticed it if it weren't for the large tapestry that depicted an ancient map of the Fire Kingdom hanging over its glass case like a beacon. As it was, the document listed all the names of all the Uchiha royalty, dating back to the first king over a thousand years ago. It was a priceless piece of the Fire Kingdom's history.

Naruto scratched his cheek as he looked back up to the awaiting child. "Well, I won't tell you exactly where it is because that would be cheating," he watched as Joe seemed to deflate as his hopes for an easy assignment were dashed, "but I'll tell you to look over there," he pointed towards the wall with the map. "Look at the clue again and it should be easy to find what you're looking for."

"Ok, thanks!" the school child shouted before running off in the designated direction.

Naruto let a fond smile grace his lips as he followed the boy's progress. Sighing in satisfaction, he returned his attention back to his work only to be distracted again when a cry reached his sensitive ears.

Tracking the source of the cry, Naruto noticed a group of three little boys surrounding a girl who was sprawled on the hard marble floor at their feet. The girl's eyes were filled with tears and her bright red hair was in disarray as she looked up at her assailants.

Naruto released a small growl as he pushed himself to his feet, 'Freaking bullies. Kids never change. You have one thing unique about yourself and suddenly you're a target.' He was sure that in this case it was the girl's red hair. Though beautiful, it stood out like a sore thumb amongst the sea of brunettes and would most likely cause her trouble into her teens. He could only assume she was a foreign dignitary's daughter who was forced to go to school with all the other self important rich kids. Lucky her.

Having every intention of going over to the children to tell them that being little douche bags wouldn't get them very far in the real world, Naruto's footsteps faltered when he noticed that someone else had taken the initiative of taking care of the situation.

Sasuke came out of nowhere, suddenly turning a hard glare on the three boys that probably made them pee themselves. Naruto watched as the young Uchiha said something to them, the boys then bowed their heads in shame (or fear) before answering. A few more lines of dialogue were exchanged before Sasuke gestured to the wide-eyed girl still sitting on the ground. Naruto smiled in amusement as two boys reluctantly held out a hand and helped the girl to their feet before mumbling what he could only assume were apologies a second before all three took off like bats out of hell to try to get away from 'the scary man'.

Naruto cocked his head to the side as he watched Sasuke crouch down to speak to the redhead. The fox really wanted to know what the raven was telling the young girl, but he decided to keep his distance, feeling like it was a private moment. After a minute or two the girl nodded and bent her arm to show Sasuke the scrape on her elbow she had acquired in her fall. Naruto cocked an eyebrow when Sasuke pointed towards the skylight and held up his hand with his palm facing the window, instructing the girl to do the same. Sasuke and the girl both closed their eyes and Sasuke once again began to speak.

Naruto didn't know what the hell was going on. To some people the pair probably looked like a couple of lunatics; but to him, with Sasuke kneeling down on one knee next to the child, with both their hands extended to the heavens as if in prayer while a stream on glowing sunlight shined down upon them and the glittering surface of the ballroom, they looked like a painting right out of a story book.

Once done with whatever it was he was telling the girl, Sasuke opened his eyes and lowered his hand until it rested over the girls wounded elbow. The girl opened her eyes and looked at the Uchiha in surprise causing Sasuke to grace her with a small smile that caused Naruto's heart to flutter in his chest.

Unable to contain his curiosity any longer, Naruto strode across the room to find out what sort of voodoo his lover just performed.

"Hey guys," Naruto said once he was close enough. "Whatcha doing?"

Sasuke stood and dusted his trousers off, acting as if nothing unusual had just occurred. "Hn, bored already Dobe?" he asked with his signature smirk.

Naruto ignored him to look at the little ball of fire that came up to his waist. His eyes widened in surprised as red curls moved to reveal bright green eyes. 'Holy shit,' he silently marveled, 'She's like a mini version of Gaara. Only a human and in girl form.' It was true that the colors were slightly off; where Gaara's eyes were more turquoise, this girl's resembled an emerald, and Gaara's hair was a medium auburn while this young child's locks sported a brighter orange hue that seemed to glow like firelight. Nevertheless, they could have been siblings.

"Oh, Naruto-san you'll never guess," the little girl gushed enthusiastically, quickly wiping away the tear tracks from her flushed face. Her once sorrowful eyes now glowed with childish joy. "Sasu-nii has magic powers!"

An impish grin spread over Naruto's face, "Does he now? That is simply amazing, isn't it Sasu?" Naruto cast a teasing look towards the Uchiha to find himself at the end of an annoyed glare. Naruto chose to ignore it and returned his attention back to the girl. "So, how does this magic work?"

"We held our hands up to the sun, and closed our eyes, and then imagined the warmth seeping into our skin to heal it. Sasu-nii captured all the sunlight in his hand and when he put it over my cut all the pain went away. It was awesome," she finished with a huge grin, displaying a gap missing in her toothy smile.

"That is awesome," Naruto agreed. "I'll have to have him use his magic hands on me then next time I get a boo boo."

The redhead nodded enthusiastically while Naruto winked at Sasuke who rolled his eyes, though he couldn't suppress his blush of embarrassment. "Not the time Dobe."

With a look of pure innocence, Naruto smiled. "Whatever do you mean?"

Sasuke eyed the blond up and down, then let his eyes roam around the room of school children. Leave it to Naruto to be a tease in the middle of a field trip for first graders. Who knew the blond was so naughty? 'Woah, woah, don't go there. That's just what he wants. He'll probably get some sick satisfaction if I get an erection now. He'll probably think it's fucking hilarious.' "Hn."

Naruto suppressed a snort of amusement, knowing he had gotten to the older man. He wasn't really going to try to turn Sasuke on now; that would be too cruel. Not to mention erections around a bunch of kids was just wrong.

"Sasu-nii?" Both males were pulled out of their inappropriate musing by the little girl still standing with them.

"What is it Ayame?"

"Can you pick me up? I banged my knee too and it hurts," green eyes bore pleadingly into dark brown.

Much to Naruto's surprise, Sasuke bent down and scooped the small girl into his arms without any argument.

Once she was settled comfortably on his hip with her papers in her hands, Naruto spoke, "So you're name's Ayame-chan? I know an Ayame too! She's a really good friend of mine and I'm sure she would love you." He grinned as he flipped a lock of her auburn curls.

Ayame blushed at the attention she was receiving, while Sasuke scowled. The Uchiha couldn't help feeling a pang of jealousy shoot through him at his lover's words. Who was this female that Naruto was speaking so fondly of? Was she some sort of threat? A part of Sasuke knew he was being irrational, but he had a bit of a self esteem issue (which was ironic, since Uchiha's were known for their pride). Just as Sasuke's mind started creating images of some faceless hussy running off with his blond, Naruto continued speaking, completely obliterating Sasuke's growing anxieties.

"She and her father own a ramen shop and they make the best ramen in the world!" Naruto practically shouted, his mouth salivated as he thought of his favorite restaurant that produced food unworthy for spirits of the earthly realm.

A giggle escaped Ayame's lips, thoroughly enjoying the man's enthusiasm. "I really like ramen. I'll have to have my daddy take me there sometime."

Naruto's smile faded when he realized that the little girl would most likely never get the opportunity, since Ichiraku's was in Bijūgakure and it was highly unlikely her parents would want to venture into the Jinchūriki territory. "Y-yeah," he said, feeling his throat close up a little bit as a wave of homesickness washed over him.

A familiar feeling of guilt flooded Naruto and he ran his hand through his hair, tugging harshly at the golden strands at the base of his skull. He knew that he had been a prisoner the last few months, but he hadn't exactly made efforts to remedy that and now here he was coloring like a five year old and playing house with his lover while barely sparing his family or his people a second thought. Some Alpha he was. 'Fuck.'

Noticing the blond's sudden change in attitude, Sasuke cleared his throat, "Have you finished your worksheet Ayame?" Receiving a negative head shake in reply, Sasuke sighed, "Alright. We'll be leaving in ten minutes for lunch so let's try to find the last of the items."

Thankful for the distraction, Naruto looked down at his own sheet and sighed in relief when he saw there was still one answer missing. Shaking off his unease, the fox plastered on a bright smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and nodded in agreement allowing the trio to start wandering around again (Sasuke may or maynot have conveniently led them to everything Ayame needed to find).

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked when Hatti-sensei announced that it was time for lunch. "Where'd you learn that sun healing trick?"

Sasuke pursed his lips for a moment, not taking his eyes off of his destination. When he replied his voice was low and without emotion. "My mother," and then he quickened his steps to meet up with the teacher, leaving Naruto behind with a look of pity that the youngest Uchiha would not appreciate seeing.

* * *

Naruto stepped to the side of the door allowing the group of rambunctious children to run past him into the dining room. Their cries of hunger bounced off the walls, instantly bringing a headache to anyone unfortunate enough to have sensitive ears.

The fox couldn't keep the goofy grin off his face as his and Sasuke's eyes met when the taller man casually strolled past him still carrying the little red haired girl on his hip, her head laying lazily on his shoulder and her eyes looking glossy with sleep. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at Naruto's odd expression, but the corner of his lip twitched up in return as he continued into the room.

Naruto followed the raven's movements, feeling his stomach once again flutter at the sight of Sasuke being so caring towards children. He watched as Sasuke tried to set Ayame down in her own chair, only to have her shake her head in silent refusal. Sasuke sighed and sat in his own chair with the girl perched on his knee.

A snort of amusement left Naruto's nose, 'Pushover.' Though he had to admit, Sasuke acting that way with kids was a huge turn-on. He bit his lip and looked away before he made a fool out of himself and got an erection in front of a class of first graders. That would be embarrassing. It was one thing to tease the bastard, it was another to do it to himself. As the saying goes, 'It's only funny when it happens to somebody else.'

Naruto's eyes landed on the children's teacher, who looked a little worse for wear, making her way slowly down the hallway. He frowned, not having noticed her distress earlier in the ballroom due to her bubbly personality and his distraction with Sasuke. She looked exhausted. Half of her hair had fallen out of her bun and was now frizzing all over the place as if it had come into contact with a heavy wave of humidity. Her nice dress was now a wrinkled mess. Her glasses were slightly askew and smudged with fingerprints. He was pretty sure she was also walking with a slight limp, most likely from tripping over one of the children in her heeled shoes. All in all, she looked like she had just finished having a round of dirty, dirty office sex. Minus the look of blissful satisfaction that normally accompanies an act such as that.

"Hatti-sensei?" Naruto called out in a soothing voice as she approached him.

Soft brown eyes met blue as the teacher looked up at Naruto. "Yes?" Hatti-sensei asked as she readjusted her glasses on her nose.

Naruto smiled, "Why don't you go take a break. Sasuke and I can watch the kids while they eat."

Hatti's eyes widened, "Oh no! I couldn't do that. They're such a handful…"

Releasing a small chuckle, Naruto continued, "No really, it's fine. You've had a hard time. We can handle them while they eat. It's not a problem." It wasn't like he and Sasuke would have to do much anyways. Fugaku had arranged for the castle's chefs to make lunch for the children (much to Naruto's annoyance. He didn't know why they couldn't just bring bagged lunches like normal kids. It was probably Fugaku trying to show off to the elite class children's parents. That was something he would do, dirty asshole.).

Hatti-sensei shook her head in refusal again and turned to move into the room, only to be hit with a wave of NOISE. She stepped back out of the doorway looking sheepishly at Naruto, "Well, if you really don't mind."

Naruto waved a hand in dismissal, an easy smile on his face. "Nah, I love kids. Besides, Sasuke seems to have a little fan club of his own." He nodded his head into the room where the raven was conversing with a small group of six and seven year olds that were sitting near him.

The young woman giggled, "I noticed. Thank you so much. You're a lifesaver. I'll be back in a half an hour."

Naruto nodded. He watched as the teacher took one more glance into the dining room before she literally ran down the hall and out of sight. He laughed to himself as he turned and made his way into the room to join the others.

"Aw, did you save me a seat?" Naruto teased as he sat down in a free chair to Sasuke's right.

"Tsk, idiot," Sasuke mumbled and looked away from the grinned blond at his side. So what if he wanted to sit next to Naruto while they ate? Was it a crime to want to talk to someone other than a seven year old during their meal? Scratch that, Naruto had been acting like one of the kids all day long, so why had Sasuke even bothered?

For some reason, even though they had been together all day, it still felt like they had been apart… Sasuke was feeling kind of lonely. He frowned at the realization that he was becoming needy. Glancing back at the bubbly blond who was immersed in a deep conversation with the boy next to him about the awesomeness of toads, Sasuke pursed his lips. It wasn't that he was needy per say; Sasuke was just really possessive and didn't want to share any of his precious alone time with Naruto with anyone else. Yeah, that sounded about right.

Grinding of a boney butt against his thigh brought Sasuke's attention to the squirming girl in his lap. He sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth, sure that the muscle in his leg was getting ground to a lumpy mush against his bone, and quickly adjusted the small child so her movement would cause less damage to his appendage. He briefly cursed himself for having such a weakness for crying woman and children; combine the two and he was a gonner. He swore that if any of his fangirls from school had found out his weakness he would have killed the unlucky bastard who let his secret slip.

"What's wrong Ayame? Do you have to go to the bathroom?" Sasuke questioned quietly when the girl's squirming increased.

Pleading green eyes looked up to meet Sasuke's dark gaze before Ayame quickly shook her head in the negative. "I can't reach my juice," she pouted and pointed further along the table where her cup had been placed out of reach.

"Oh," Sasuke said, realizing for the first time that the servants had started bringing out their beverages and would soon start serving their lunch. He reached across the table and placed the glass in front of the now smiling ginger.

"Thank you Sasu-nii!" Ayame called out happily before taking a big gulp of her drink.

Sasuke nodded in return, and then looked around the table for the children's teacher. Not seeing her, he turned to Naruto in question. "Where's Hatti-sensei?"

Naruto swallowed his mouthful of apple juice and swiped the back of his hand over his mouth before answering, "She's taking a break. I told her that we could watch the kids during lunch."

Sasuke raised a disbelieving eyebrow, and then looked over the table of fifteen screaming and laughing children. He could admit that some of them weren't that bad, but there were a few that were total brats that he was glad he hadn't had to deal with so far.

"You should have seen her, poor thing. She really needed at least a small break." Naruto shook his head, seemingly oblivious to the kid screaming loudly right next to him. "Ugh! Who thought it was a good idea to bring a bunch of kids on a field trip to this castle?!"

"It's tradition and it teaches them their history," Sasuke stated with a shrug, not really caring either way.

"It's boring and these kids are too young to fully appreciate the history behind this place, so it's pointless too," Naruto scoffed with his arms crossed. "They should be outside playing, not 'learning' about a court case. You know what they do for first grade field trips in Bijūgakure?" Naruto looked sideways at Sasuke waiting for him to respond. Though, even if the raven remained silent, Naruto would have kept going because he was on a roll.

"What?" Sasuke asked with a slight smirk. It was amusing (and arousing) to see Naruto getting so worked up over something so trivial.

Naruto thanked the servant who placed a plate of food in front of him before continuing his tirade. "They take the entire class and a few parents that volunteer out into the Forest of Death."

"Really?! That's so cool!" the boy next to Naruto cried in excitement.

"Keh, I don't believe you," another boy crossed his arms challengingly.

"It's true," Naruto challenged back, then he blinked finally noticing that his 'private' conversation with Sasuke wasn't so private. 'Maybe I shouldn't have been bad mouthing this trip in front of the kids...oops,' he thought with a cringe. Shrugging off his mishap, Naruto decided to continue where he left off; if the kids wanted to learn something interesting then this would be it. "They take the kids out there and teach them about the plants and wildlife. Sometimes they even some across a predator, like a giant panther, and have to use their chakra to scare it away all by themselves."

Naruto had, of course, not been able to experience this amazing field trip himself, but Gaara had. Naruto had been so jealous when his best friend and silver haired father had come back from their trip gushing about the six foot tall wild boar that charged their class. He had wished so much that day that he had been allowed to attend Jinchūriki school along with Gaara.

The tanuki/cat may have missed out on the advancements in technology that the Wall provided his siblings who attended human schools (and a false sense of security that proved nearly fatal for young Temari at the tender age of twelve), but he had been able to experience things that Naruto would kill for; things that connected with nature and a Jinchuriki's primal roots. In the end, Gaara had always had better control over his instincts than Naruto growing up. He had always learned techniques that Kakashi taught them just a little quicker than Naruto, understanding how his chakra and the chakra of others interacted and how he could use it with what was around him. Naruto had always felt a mix of jealousy and pride towards his adopted brother, knowing that Gaara was a better fighter than him and it was only the level of their chakra that kept Naruto stronger.

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts when a snide voice spoke up from across the table.

"They should have just stayed there," the seven year old boy with his black hair slicked back over his scalp stated with a sneer. He leaned back in his chair as his deep hazel eyes bore into Naruto's blue.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?" He felt Sasuke place a hand over his clenched fist that was resting on the table, as a warning or as a calming gesture he didn't know, but Naruto ignored it. He eyed the child across from him up and down. If he remembered correctly, the boy's name was Tomo and Naruto had labeled him early on in the trip as a little douche. Naruto may love children, but he could still see which ones were bullies and a delinquents, and Tomo was definitely in that category. Let's just say that the next time the ballroom was cleaned, the servants going to find a crudely drawn penis on the wall in ink.

Tomo smirked, thoroughly enjoying the fact that he was getting a reaction out of the older man, "The Jinchūriki. They should have just stayed in the forest where they belong. They're just mindless beasts and only have two places in this world."

A deep growl started up in Naruto's chest, but it was immediately cut off at the tightening on his hand, this time definitely in warning. Naruto took a deep breath, calming his growing temper. Naruto had heard similar comments from human children growing up, but none as vindictive and cruel as this one's. This little shit was sounding more and more like Uchiha Fugaku and Naruto was resisting the urge to jump over the table and smack the kid over the head. But he couldn't do that, it was the parents of this hell spawn that gave him these thoughts.

So, through clenched teeth, Naruto spoke, "And what are those places?"

Tomo shrugged like it was an obvious answer, "In the wild where they came from or leashed."

To everyone's surprise (because, yes, Naruto had the whole table's attention since the children wanted to hear what this adult who was arguing and actually sounding upset with the richest kid in class was going to say), Naruto closed his eyes and sighed, his body seemed to relax as the air left his body. "That's what I thought you'd say," he mumbled with a shake of his head. When his eyes opened they seemed darker than usual, filled with sadness and pity for the boy that had been goading him.

"Naruto." Sasuke hadn't realized he had spoken the blond's name out loud, but when Naruto turn his deep blue eyes on him and gave him a small smile it took Sasuke's breath away. Naruto looked so heartbroken; for himself, for Sasuke, for the boy, for Jinchūriki and humans everywhere. He looked unbelievably beautiful and it hurt to look at him. In the next moment Naruto's gaze was back on Tomo and Sasuke was breathing again.

"Tomo," Naruto began, "how much do you know about Jinchūriki? Actually, no. Don't answer that, because you obviously don't know anything."

Tomo's lips pursed before he opened his mouth to grace Naruto with what would most likely be a mean remark, but Naruto cut him off.

"How many of you have Jinchūriki as 'pets'?" Naruto asked the groups of children who were quietly listening as they ate their meals. When hands were raised all around he nodded, "And how much do you know about them? Do you know anything about their likes, dislikes, their families, what type of Jinchūriki they are? Heck, do you even know their names?"

There were a few mumbled responses, some children saying the names of their pets, others saying the breeds, but none knowing anything further. It was obvious that some of the children were already feeling uncomfortable with the discussion, while others didn't seem to care and were of the same opinion as Tomo.

Tomo scowled, "Why would we need to know what they like and don't like? They're just animals. They're our pets."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Had this been how he sounded when he had been talking to Itachi? No wonder why his brother wanted to hit him, it was disgusting and so foolish. If this was what all parents were teaching their children, to think like his father, then they were all doomed. This discussion gave Sasuke more of a reason to get Naruto out of this hellhole he called a home.

"Kin,"Naruto's voice pulled Sasuke back to the conversation. Naruto was no longer looking at the children at the table, but at the tall girl that stood inconspicuously against the far wall with a jug of juice clasped between her tanned hands.

Sasuke honestly had no idea who the girl was. She was obviously a Jinchūriki, her pointed ears and barely noticeable whiskers poking out of her cheeks and above her thin eyebrows gave that away, but he had no idea what type she was. Her black hair fell down to the center of her calves in a glossy waterfall and was tied with a simple red ribbon that matched the lining of the servant's clothing she wore. Her large black eyes took in every aspect of the room analyzing and discarding information with a hidden intelligence that Sasuke could barely glimpse.

"Yes Naruto?" Kin's voice was smooth and deep as it drifted across the large room, a small smile curved the corner of her lips as if she had a secret that no one else knew.

Naruto grinned as a few of the children gasped and started talking amongst themselves about the lack of honorifics in Kin's reply. He liked Kin. He had met her when he was forced to make Sasuke lunch that one time the bastard took him to court. Kin had been in the pantry taking inventory when Naruto had asked her where the tomatoes were and couldn't resist starting up a short, yet extremely entertaining conversation with the girl. Kin reminded Naruto a lot of Sasuke, she was blunt, intelligent, and had a sadistic streak that Naruto instantly found highly amusing because it came in the form of Shikamaru's favorite phrase 'troublesome' followed by a harsh complaint or comment directed at her victim.

"What's your favorite color?" Naruto asked.

"Purple," Kin answered immediately, her dark eyes crinkling in amusement.

"And what's your favorite drink?"

"Warm milk with honey."

A small gasp brought attention away from Kin and onto the redhead sitting on Sasuke's knee. "Mine too!" Ayame cried out, her eyes wide in awe, "My mama makes it for me before bed."

Kin gave a small smile, "Mine would too."

'Thank you Ayame-chan!' Naruto mentally cheered.

"Big deal," Tomo cut through Naruto's little happy dance, receiving more than a few annoyed glares from around the table, "So she likes drinking milk, big deal. Cats like milk and dogs like bones. What's your point?"

"My point," Naruto said taking a deep breath, "is that Jinchūriki think and feel just like humans do. They have families just like you and me. They're not as 'mindless' as you think." Naruto paused, biting his lip as he looked at the children around the table. Honestly, he wasn't being completely truthful when he said that Jinchūriki thought the same as humans, they tended to be more territorial and more in tune with their instincts than humans, but for this discussion that wasn't important. Brushing off that thought, Naruto continued, "Have you guys heard the story that tells about Konoha's king that saved the land from demons?"

"I have," said a girl sitting farther down the table. "He asked the gods for the strength to defeat the monsters along with his children."

Naruto nodded, "That's the human version. I'm going to tell you a different one. It seems appropriate since you're here to learn about Konoha's history and this story has been a part of Konoha's history for many, many years. This tale has been passed down from generation to generation and every Jinchūriki big and small knows the same version." Naruto watched as some of the children shifted in their seats, making themselves more comfortable for the story. He was glad that no one had asked how he knew the story, since it was known by all Jinchūriki, which as far as they knew he was not.

Taking a large gulp of his juice, Naruto began, "Long ago, when the world was being overrun by demons and monsters rampaging through the land causing destruction wherever they went, a human king wou-"

"Madara."

Naruto turned to Sasuke, his mouth still in the shape of an 'o' from being cut off by the youngest Uchiha. "What?"

Sasuke raised a dark brow, "The 'human king'. His name was Uchiha Madara." An amused smirk came to Sasuke's lips when Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, "If you're going to tell this story, Dobe, then you have to get the details right."

Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke teasing tone. He honestly hadn't known the name of the old king, but it made sense that Sasuke would since Sasuke was a descendant of the man. He was sure that Madara's name was on the document in the ballroom that listed all of the Uchihas.

"As I was saying," Naruto took a breath to try to get himself back in 'the zone' for telling old tales, "King Madara would pray to the heavens for the salvation of his people against these monsters. Finally, after years of praying, his prayers were answered in the form of nine celestial creatures that came to him in the form of great multi-tailed beasts made of shining light. The old king begged the beings for some divine help to save his race from utter annihilation; for even though the number of humans was great, they were weak compared to the ravaging demons.

"The beings, having watched the humans' struggles from the heavens for many years, had grown to love the humans and did not wish to see them perish, so they agreed to help Madara and his people. They were willing to make a great sacrifice to save the humans from the monsters that pillaged their lands, for in order to stay on Earth and interact with its creatures they needed to give up their celestial forms. All they asked in return was a place at the king's table as equals and the knowledge of his people so they may survive among them. The king willingly agreed and presented his nine children to the creatures of light so they might learn what they so chose from the human race. Each beast then linked their mind with a prince or princess, taking the knowledge that they had not been able to gain by observing from afar."

Naruto paused and allowed his gaze to drift back over to Sasuke. He remembered what Neji had said about their Cosmic Owl abilities not fully working on the Uchihas. He wondered if that one moment of the great tailed beasts merging their minds with the nine Uchiha heirs was the reason behind the anomaly. If so, what other effects were left over from that fateful day? Naruto also couldn't help but wonder which beast had linked with Sasuke's direct ancestor. The thought of having a link with his lover that spanned a thousand years made Naruto's stomach stir in satisfaction and possessiveness.

Realizing that his hand was still clasped lightly in Sasuke's, Naruto turned his hand so he could lace their fingers together. Turning back to the group of children who were listening enwrapped in his story, Naruto cleared his throat and continued. "The King, Madara," he corrected with an amused smirk when Sasuke squeezed his hand, "then stared in awe as each of the nine beings split into two and morphed into humans, one male and one female. Born from the light of the beings and the knowledge of the humans, these celestial humans called themselves Jinchūriki and had the ability to turn into large beasts with tremendous powers, the likes of which had never been seen.

"The Jinchūriki soon destroyed the demons and monsters with their supernatural speed and strength, bringing peace back to the land. Upon their return to the old king's castle, they discovered that the king had become paranoid and fearful of their great power now that it become corporeal. He banished them from his lands and bade them never to return."

Naruto felt a tug on his hand and he turned to Sasuke just as the raven was opening his mouth to argue. He held up a hand to silence him, "I know that's not how the human version goes and I don't mean to slander your ancestor's name and make him look like a coward, but let me finish please. There's a point to all this." At Sasuke's nod, Naruto smiled and returned his eyes to the children.

"The Jinchūriki, being stuck in mortal bodies and no way to return to the heavens, decided to heed the king's wishes. They had seen too many centuries of war and hate among humans to put up a fight; besides, they didn't want their sacrifice to be in vain by striking against the very beings they came to protect. So they left peacefully, but heartbroken, in search of a place to call their own. Over time, they mated with each other and produced children who also possessed their supernatural abilities, however this second generation was born showing features of their parents' animal spirits, not looking entirely human. The original Jinchūriki, the great multi-tailed beasts born from light, shared their knowledge with their children. They told them of the love they still felt for the human race and taught them to never feel hate towards them because a human's hate stems from ignorance and fear. They asked that this story be passed from generation to generation so avoid any further conflict between the two species." Naruto pursed his lips for a moment as he looked around the table, taking in the children's reactions to his story.

He wondered if any of them knew that there had never been a war between Jinchūriki and humans since that pact was made all those years ago. He doubted it. "Jinchūriki still uphold that lesson and get along with humans even when that hatred and fear is thrown at them. Konoha is special, because it is the birthplace of Jinchūriki and the only place that still feels threatened enough by them to do them wrong when all they want is a place at the human's table."

* * *

Hatti-sensei strolled casually down the hall, in no rush to return to her class. She had had such a peaceful break away from the children. Honestly, she hadn't expected the field trip to be this stressful. Not only was she a first year teacher, she also usually had a teaching assistant who happened to call in sick that morning. She thanked her lucky stars that Sasuke-san had thought to bring Naruto along with him. Naruto was a god-send.

The young teacher smiled to herself as she approached the door to the dining room. She took a moment to straighten her dress and hair before pushing the door open, only to freeze. Hatti stared wide-eyed at a table full of fifteen children who were sitting with their heads bowed, each one of them quietly crying. Her eyes moved to the two adults who were casually finishing the last of their meals.

Naruto's blue eyes met Hatti-sensei's brown and he smiled brightly, "Oh hey Sensei! Welcome back!"

Hatti-sensei's eyes moved back over the children, then back to Naruto, "What happened?"

"No dessert." Sasuke's monotone answer was immediately followed by a few hiccups and louder sobs by a few overly emotional children.

Naruto snorted and the teacher's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

* * *

"Aahg! Finally," Naruto exhaled as he trudged through the door into his and Sasuke's room an hour and a half later. He slowly made his way over to the large bed that seemed to be calling his name, shedding his stifling white sweatshirt along the way, and fell face first onto the bed. His body became a momentary teeter-totter when his straight legs threatened to pull him off the bed as they dangled in the air. Releasing an annoyed grunt, Naruto wiggled like a worm up the bed until his thighs were on the mattress (the rest of his legs could go to hell for all he cared, he was to exhausted to move). "That took forever," he sighed into the dark comforter.

Sasuke smirked in amusement as he took in the blond's position. "I told you, you didn't have to come today," he said as he took off his shoes and tie.

Naruto turned his face out of the blankets and eyed his lover, "Nah, you would have missed me too much." A grin spread across his lips when all he got in return was a raised eyebrow while Sasuke unrolled his sleeves and loosened his shirt collar. The raven hadn't denied it, so that was good enough to for Naruto.

With a great grunt and groan, Naruto managed to roll onto his back. He bent his legs, resting his feet on the edge on the bed, and stroked one of his hands along the dark fabric next to him invitingly. "I would have missed you too," he said, his voice holding a hint of longing that instantly drew the raven to his side.

"Hn, Dobe," Sasuke responded as he nudged one of Naruto's legs so it was dangling off the edge of the bed and then instantly straddled it to lean over the prone blond.

"Hn, Teme," Naruto playfully mocked as he wrapped his free leg around the back of Sasuke's knee that rested between his legs on the bed. He didn't know why, but Naruto suddenly felt incredibly giddy. Maybe it was the fact that Sasuke had carried Ayame for the remainder of the field trip while he carried on with his boring monologue as if he wasn't holding an adorable little girl on his hip. It could have also been the fact that Naruto had been allowed to have pretty much free reign over the castle today, like a happy dog being taken on a long walk so he could finally stretch his legs after being cooped up for too long. Or maybe it was the fact that Naruto had spent the whole day conversing with multiple people; something he hadn't done for so long. Whatever it was, his exhaustion was washed away as hyperactivity flooded his system.

Naruto looked up into the obsidian orbs hovering a foot over his face and saw the same emotions running through him: want, longing, happiness, and love all dancing in those dark depths. He wasted no time in tangling his fingering in Sasuke's raven locks and pulling the taller man down until their lips met.

Sasuke smiled into the kiss as he settled himself on top of his blond. He could feel Naruto smile back against his lips before he pressed his tongue past Naruto's lips. Their tongues clashed, rubbing against each other as Sasuke mapped out the inside Naruto's mouth. Naruto bit lightly on Sasuke's tongue before sucking on it, so Sasuke pressed forward and ground his thigh down onto Naruto's crotch.

Naruto moaned around the appendage in his mouth and rocked his hips, grinding his half hard cock into the man above him. His hands moved to the buttons of Sasuke's dark vest and his nimble fingers quickly unbuttoned it before moving to work on the buttons of the blue shirt. Once the pale man's toned chest was exposed, Naruto let his fingers trail over the soft skin in a feather light touch.

Sasuke shivered as Naruto's touch sent tingles through his skin and he couldn't help but break the kiss with a small gasp. His eyes closed, breathing hard, and he rested his forehead against Naruto's as the blond's fingers came to a halt at his sides, all the while grinding down onto Naruto's slightly raised leg as he rubbed his own leg against Naruto's hardened length.

Once he regained his composure, Sasuke resumed his make-out session with Naruto, only to pull away again when tan fingers ghosted over his sensitive sides again. "Aah," Sasuke exhaled sharply as he tore himself away from Naruto's plump lips. Another shiver ran through him as the fingers continued their journey up and down his flesh.

His eyes met Naruto's, only to see a mischievous grin plastered on the blond's face. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Stop that."

Naruto's fingers stilled. "Stop what?" He asked innocently, though his grin didn't leave.

Sasuke raised a disbelieving brow, "Hn," then attacked the blond's neck with licks and kisses.

"Oohh," Naruto moaned softly as he turned his head to give the Uchiha more access. He ground his hips up harder against the body above him and felt Sasuke respond in kind, thoroughly enjoying the delicious friction created against their bodies.

One of Sasuke's hands found its way under Naruto's dark green t-shirt, feeling the smooth planes that radiated heat before tweaking a dusky nipple to earn more sounds of pleasure from the man below him. His breathing became more labored as heat began to build in his abdomen and he knew that he would have to remove his dress pants soon so he didn't completely destroy them, but for now he was content with building the pressure by grinding against his lover. His choice was taken away from him when those naughty fingers started moving along his skin again.

"Dobe!" Sasuke snapped, pulling back from the tan neck. He ignored the fact that there was a hint of a whine in his voice. Ok, so there was a lot, but Naruto was ruining the moment with his feathery fingers that was making Sasuke's skin tingle and break out in unpleasant goosebumps, and Sasuke was horny dammit!

Naruto's eyes were bright and his smile almost looked manic, like he was about to burst at the seams. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and then Naruto did burst, a happy cry of laughter tumbled from his lips before he clamped his mouth closed to stifle his giggles. Sasuke couldn't help but smile. "What's wrong with you?" he asked in amusement.

"Let's spar," Naruto exclaimed eagerly.

"What?" Sasuke didn't get a chance to ask more before he was bodily thrown off the blond to bounce safely on the bed. He watched as Naruto got up and rushed to the sliding glass doors, literally bouncing little a bunny in his excitement. Naruto was out the open doors with a shout of "Come on Teme!" before Sasuke could even process what had happened.

Sasuke sighed, looking down at the tent in his dress pants. Why wasn't he surprised? With a shake of his head and a small smile, Sasuke shrugged off his shirt and vest the rest of the way and followed the crazed Jinchūriki outside.

* * *

Naruto was breathing hard as he took in the Uchiha's lithe form a few yards away from him. As usual Sasuke moved with the grace of a panther and the agility of a viper. Naruto's gaze traveled from the raven's dark orbs that were focused solely on him, down over his pale toned chest that was glistening with sweat, and back up to his face to see an amused smirk appear on those perfect lips. Naruto resisted the urge the rub himself, but his jeans were already too tight against his aching erection.

Sasuke swept in and aimed a strong kick towards Naruto's gut, which Naruto deftly blocked then sprung away from until he was once again out of range. He bounced on the balls of his feet like a boxer would, feeling his heart hammer in his chest and his blood rush through his veins.

Naruto was feeling good. He was still unusually hyper, playful really, and it felt good to work off the excess energy. Just for the fun of it, he allowed his small amount of chakra to seep into his legs to give him an extra boost of speed as he rushed the Uchiha, feinted left, pivoted right and delivered a powerful punch that only managed to land on Sasuke's shoulder.

Naruto watched as Sasuke retreated and rolled his aching shoulder with a slight frown of discomfort as he resumed his defensive pose. A small tinge of satisfaction shot through Naruto at the action. Ok, so maybe he was putting more power behind his hits than he normally would but he wasn't really meaning to. He knew Sasuke could take it and he wasn't planning on seriously injuring the older man, but a small part of him felt the need to seek vengeance for all the physical pain bestowed upon him since their first kiss and even though he hated himself for feeling this way, he needed some relief. Naruto knew that Sasuke was still feeling guilty over what had happened and while Naruto was trying his best not to feel any resentment towards the raven, the fact was it was there hidden under all of the love, lust, and friendship he felt towards the man. He figured this might be a good way to start healing their broken relationship since they had come to a mutual agreement to have this spar. Therapy by beating the shit out of each other, must be a guy thing. Naruto grinned. Man, he was having fun.

Sasuke watched as Naruto evaded yet another one of his attacks before the blond jumped and literally flew over his head in a beautiful arch followed by a half turn front flip to land flawlessly on his feet. Sasuke blinked, then his eyes narrowed, "You're cheating. You're using your chakra, aren't you?"

Naruto laughed, "Just a little. And I'm not 'cheating'. I'm using my natural abilities to my advantage." He stuck his tongue out and hopped around some more enjoying the cool breeze from the overcast sky. "Besides, I'm just using it to make me faster. It's not like I would strengthen my attacks with it."

Sasuke pursed his lips, 'Yeah, tell that to my shoulder, and my hip, and my arm.' "If you say so," he said aloud, not wanting to voice his complaints. He looked up to the sky, taking in the dark clouds, their bellies swollen with rain, that had formed since that morning. He shrugged, "I mean, if you don't think you can beat me without using your chakra…"

"Teme." Was the only growled response Sasuke got before he was on the defensive once again.

* * *

"Shit," Sasuke yelped as he was slammed face first into his full-length window and pressed flush against it. "Fuck," he hissed and rested his forehead against the glass so he could catch his breath, feeling strong arms wrap around him, trapping his arms to his body.

"Damn Dobe, seems like you really had something to prove," the youngest Uchiha playfully mocked. He bent his left knee and rested it lightly against the window, allowing the throbbing in his kneecap to subside somewhat and feeling a slight sting where his torn skin rubbed against the inside of his dirt and grass stained pants.

To his surprise his taunt remained unchallenged. Instead he felt Naruto run his nose along the side of his neck, inhaling deeply from where his neck met his shoulder all the way up into his hair line just behind his ear. The gesture sent shivers running up Sasuke's spine.

One tan hand came up and grabbed a fist full of Sasuke's hair, yanking his head back and to the side so the blond could have better access to his slender neck. Sasuke was able to see his and Naruto's images faintly reflected in the glass window and he took a moment to brace his free hand against the cool surface. He gasped and released a barely audible moan when Naruto's hot tongue followed the reverse path his nose had taken, the pink muscle lapping up his sweat like it was the most delicious substance ever tasted.

Sasuke watched in the glass as Naruto's mouth and tongue moved against him, the sight feeding his arousal. He watched as Naruto's hand moved in a lazy trail up and down his bare chest before gliding down over his abdomen to stop just below Sasuke's navel where tan fingers grazed his waistline. That hand then pulled him even tighter against Naruto's chest.

Sasuke's breath hitched when Naruto suddenly started grinding against him, rubbing his clearly rock hard erection against Sasuke's ass. Naruto's tongue and teeth continued their trail over Sasuke's sensitive neck, the strong hand in his hair holding him in place and making Sasuke's mouth go dry.

"Dobe," Sasuke's voice was low, but loud enough to get the blond's attention. Sasuke frowned when he didn't receive so much as a hum of acknowledgement from the other male.

"Dobe," he said again, this time more forceful using the tone he had used while giving commands to the Jinchūriki during their time as master and pet. The irritation in his voice hiding the growing discomfort that Sasuke was feeling at being placed in such a submissive position. He ground his teeth, angry at himself for letting himself get caught in the first place and yanked his head to the side to try to dislodge the idiot's hand.

Sasuke's eyes widened and his heartbeat sped up even more when the grip on his dark locks tightened until it was painful and Naruto released a deep rumbling growl that vibrated Sasuke's entire chest cavity. The growl was then followed by a stinging nip just behind his ear that made Sasuke hiss before it was quickly soothed by a lapping tongue, all the while the grinding against his backside continued.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you moron?" Sasuke ground out through clenched teeth. He tried to ignore that he was panting and flushed, and blamed his heart beating an erratic tattoo in his chest as a side effect from his vigorous spar he had just completed, not on the fact that he was on the verge of a panic attack. Sasuke pushed away the memories of having his hair being forcefully grabbed from behind and being unable to escape from the tears and pain and fear that followed, and forced himself to remember that he wasn't the same weakling and he wasn't dealing with the same monster.

Sasuke's stomach clenched when the tan hand on his stomach moved over his now mostly flaccid cock, palming it in a few rough strokes to try to bring it back to life before quickly popping the button on his dress pants (Sasuke wished at that moment he hadn't removed his belt earlier during their spar) and pulling down the zipper. When that hand started moving around Sasuke's hip tugging on his waistline, Sasuke decided he had had enough.

"Naruto!" the Uchiha yelled as he drove his elbow back into Naruto's gut and stomped his heel onto the blond's foot at the same time. His attack caused Naruto to grunt in pained surprise, forcing Naruto back as he doubled over. Sasuke grabbed the hand still tangled in his hair, locking it against his head, and pivoted his body all the way around, effectively breaking the grip in his hair and trapping Naruto's hand in a wrist lock causing the tan fingers to bleach white in Sasuke's grip as they strained backwards. Sasuke continued his movement, stepping to the side of the blond, and brought Naruto's arm across his body until he was able to place his free hand on Naruto's back, reversing their positions. Then he smashed Naruto into the window.

"FUCK!" Naruto cried out when his forehead and nose bashed into the glass hard enough to rattle the entire wall. A low groan escaped his lips as he scrunched his eyebrows, feeling pain shoot through his nose enough to bring the sting of tears to his eyes. He quickly blinked away his unshed tears and inhaled deeply through his nose confirming that he wasn't bleeding and that the appendage was most likely not broken.

"Dammit. What the hell, bastard! What was that for?" he growled in annoyance. He tried to turn to glare at the asshole Uchiha, but was unable to due to his left arm being pinned painfully behind his back and Sasuke being just out of view.

Naruto cut off his protests when a pale hand snaked around his right shoulder and gripped around his throat. The hold wasn't tight enough it hurt or cut off his oxygen, but the threat was there nonetheless.

"Teme?" Naruto asked, concern lacing his voice. A weight settled in between his shoulder blades and he felt warm breath seep through his shirt as Sasuke released a long sigh, relaxing further into his back. The pressure on his arm loosened until it was released and Naruto brought his left arm forward to work out the sore muscles as he waited for the raven to tell him what the hell was happening.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Sasuke's words sounded slightly muffled and exhausted when the Uchiha finally spoke.

"What?!" Naruto's eyes widened in insult. Now that was just uncalled for. Naruto hadn't done anything wrong. He had beat Sasuke's sorry ass (without using his chakra he might add) and then he found himself pressed up against the other man with his adrenaline flowing, their heart rates and breathing increased, and the scent of Sasuke's sweat overwhelming his senses. Naruto couldn't stop himself from inhaling that scent and getting a taste of it. His mind and body was buzzing with the fact with the man against him was his and he found himself chanting 'mine' as his mind went a little fuzzy… Then Sasuke went and bashed him into the wall, the jackass!

A huff of laughter brought Naruto out of his little mind rant, the puffs of air sending shivers through his body. He felt Sasuke remove his forehead from his back and then pale lips were suddenly next to his ear blowing lightly over his lobe. He swallowed thickly, feeling his adam's apple bob against the pale hand around his throat.

Naruto's breath hitched when his crotch was suddenly grabbed, his aching erection rubbed through his dark jeans that had been way too tight for a while now.

"I knew that sparring turned you on," Sasuke's amused voice spoke directly into his ear.

"I-if you knew, then why didn't you do anything?" Naruto closed his eyes as he started breathing harder and tried to get his brain to focus, the movement against his swollen member feeling too good to think clearly. "We could have avoided so much shit if you had done this weeks ago. Lord knows I wanted to."

Naruto groaned when his ear was bitten. "Hn. Call it denial. Now shut up and I'll fuck you."

Nodding in lust filled agreement, Naruto felt the hand release his throat and opened his mouth to accept the pale fingers that were suddenly thrust inside while the other pale hand made quick work of opening his pants. He moaned around the fingers when his erection sprung free of it's confines; the cold air hitting his heated flesh brought goosebumps to his skin.

A smirk came to the blond's lips when a quiet moan was breathed into his ear and he gave the fingers another suck before swirling his tongue around them. His pants and underwear were yanked down to his knees in response and he has to bite back a curse when a sudden wind picked up, chilling his sweat soaked skin. He didn't have time to complain, however, because the fingers were pulled out of his mouth leaving a string of saliva in their wake and moved down to grip his butt cheek, massaging and kneeling it for a moment, before parting the cheeks and inserting one finger deep inside him.

Naruto breathed deeply, the feeling of something up his ass awkward at first as usual, and leaned forward resting his forearms against the glass and spread his legs as far as they could go with his pants around his knees. He tried his best to relax around the probing finger as it started to move in and out of him, and sighed in relief when Sasuke's other hand found his erection again and started to pump him gently.

One finger soon became two, and two soon became three. Naruto was panting and rocking back against the fingers in him and forward into the hand wrapped around him. His moans filled the small yard every time his prostate was struck and the wind chilled his sweat as it accumulated on his slick skin.

"F-fu… Sa-Sasuke," Naruto opened his eyes to see the Uchiha's dark orbs reflected over his shoulder observing him in the window's shiny surface. A part of him wanted to feel self conscious that his lover was watching him through the glass, while another part felt thrilled, but Naruto pushed both feelings aside to get his point across. "I want you. Now. Fuck me. Now."

He ignored the ever irritating 'Hn' in favor of the fingers leaving his ass and the head of the hard cock pressing against his stretched hole. Both males released a shuddering sigh once Sasuke was fully seated and Naruto smiled softly when Sasuke placed a handful of gentle kisses against his shoulder in a soothing manner.

Naruto reached a hand back and weaved his fingers through Sasuke's dark locks so he could turn his head and direct the Uchiha's soft lips to his own. Their kiss was slow, just a gentle glide of lips and tongues lasting for an eternity as they allowed their bodies the time to get used to each other. It was nothing like their spar had been: rough, and rushed, and full of a blazing heat that threatened to consume them. The kiss was like smoldering coals: warm, gentle, bringing the feeling of safety, but with the ability to quickly heat up into an inferno of lust if needed. The sweetness of the kiss was to let each other know that there was more behind this act than just lust, that 'fuck me' was just dirty pillow talk spoken in the heat of the moment and even though the words of love weren't there the feeling still was.

When they pulled apart their lips were tingling and slightly red and puffy. Their eyes stayed locked for a moment as understanding behind their kiss passed between them and Naruto let out a breath of air, a smile coming to his lips. "You can move now, bastard."

Sasuke smirked, his grip on Naruto's hip tightening as if hugging him with his hand. "Hn, idiot." And he began to move.

Their combined panted breaths, as well as the slapping of their sweat slicked skin, bounced off the glass windows and drifted around the small enclosed yard as the clouds finally opened and the heavens spilled down around them.

* * *

 _ **A.N.-** Special thanks to **BriEva** for recommending a field trip a super long time ago. I had originally planned on opening the entire fic with that origin story, but didn't and I'm glad I was finally able to fit it in. _

_Next chapter- Dinnertime and some serious talks. Until next time!_


	25. Chapter 25 The Fight

**A.N.-** Hello and welcome back! I would like to say that I am sorry that it took me soooo long to update! Unfortunately a lot of stuff happened over the past few months that delayed my writing. Holidays, family visiting, migraines, broken limbs, surgeries, and doctor's visits took up my time on top of my normal family life. I swear I was in a doctor's office more the last three months than in the past year... Anywho, all is better now so hopefully chapters will come more regularly (provided that I don't get writers block...)

We reached 400 reviews! Thank you to everyone for reading, faving, and reviewing so far! You guys are awesome!

 **Note!** I made two little changes in previous chapters! So you don't have to go back to read them, I will tell you here! In chapter 7 (The Dream) Naruto told Hinata that he had complete control over his chakra. That has been taken out. As a reminder, his skin asks as a barrier so he doesn't needlessly lose any of his chakra, as an outcome he can change his eye color, and he has an abnormal amount of chakra because of his bloodline. The other change was that in the last chapter I had said that Gaara had better control over his chakra, but I changed it to better control over his instincts. I had changed it within a day of the first post so many probably didn't see it though. As you will see in this chapter, and as I have hinted in previous ones, chakra and instincts kind of go hand in hand, but there are different forms of control so I made the change.

 **Warning!** Hardcore Lemon! Woot! I kept you waiting so long so I thought that I'd make it worth your time!

 **Special thanks to TreeStar** for betaing this as usual and for helping me with a particularly difficult scene. I enjoyed laughing maniacally with you as we came up with horrible things to say lol.

R&R and Enjoy!

 **That Time I Went Down Fighting**

Ch. 25 The Fight

Sasuke sighed, blinking his stinging eyes and furrowing his brows in his attempt to stave off the impending headache that was forever threatening to burst his skull open. The movement of his brows and the subtle scrunching of his nose caused his reading glasses to readjust on his face, the nose pads gently popping off of his skin from where they had been resting for far too long.

' _Fuck, I need to stop staying up so late,'_ he sighed again as the words on the document he had been editing for the past hour blurred for a moment before coming back into focus. His gaze drifted over to the blond who was sprawled on his bed, quietly reading, and he shook his head before returning to his work.

Naruto was pissed at him. He had informed his lover earlier in the day that it was once again time for the Uchiha family dinner and had made the unwise decision to bring up his _very serious_ concerns about his asshole of a father and Naruto's immediate need to somehow escape. Unsurprisingly, Naruto had not taken his words lightly. It turned out that Naruto was just as stubborn as Sasuke. However, unlike all Uchihas, Naruto voiced his unhappiness _loudly_ and now he was sulking like a child, refusing to talk to anyone, while Sasuke was left to brew in his own shit stew of emotions.

Sasuke was angry, which was nothing new. He was angry at himself for his own stubbornness. He was angry at his father for putting him in this position in the first place, for capturing Naruto (or any Jinchūriki for that matter), for looking at Naruto the way he had been - with hunger in his eyes that spoke of horrors that Sasuke was all too familiar with, and for making Sasuke weak against him in nearly every way.

Sasuke was also frustrated as hell. It was one thing when dealing with his own safety, but this was Naruto he was dealing with and he knew what his bastard of a father was capable of and Naruto just wouldn't _listen._ It left Sasuke feeling lost, _desperate_ , and a whole bunch of other micro emotions that he couldn't even begin to put his finger on, but he didn't like it so he forced himself to calm down enough so those feelings were just an annoying hum in the back of his mind as he worked.

Sasuke should have known not to bring any of it up since Naruto had asked him to not talk about it only a few days ago, but Sasuke was getting worried and his lack of sleep over the issue wasn't helping the matter. He wanted to push the issue, gods knew he did, but he had already brought so much negative light down upon himself in regards to Naruto and he just didn't know where the line was in their newly formed relationship. He'd just have to give Naruto a little more time and would have to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid in the meantime that would draw Fugaku's attention.

Until then, Sasuke was sure the it wouldn't take long for Naruto so start talking to him again. After all, he couldn't shut the blond up when they weren't a couple, so there was nothing stopping him now.

His hand clenched around the document he was holding as Sasuke resisted the urge to look over to the silent blond again, his desire to hear Naruto's nonsensical prattle while he worked almost desperate. ' _Maybe if I start another fight…'_ Sasuke shook his head, writing that thought off as a ridiculous idea. Even if Naruto enjoyed arguing with him, with the blond in his current mood he would probably bite Sasuke's head off. It was best to wait it out. With another sigh, Sasuke returned to his reading.

Gentle creaking from his mattress immediately brought the young Uchiha's attention away from his papers. His heartbeat picked up a notch at the sight of Naruto finally removing himself from the comforts of the blankets, rolling lazily to his feet, book forgotten on his pillow, and steadily making his way in Sasuke's direction.

Taking off his glasses and setting them gently atop the document he had been reading, Sasuke straightened his back and watched the blond's approach with growing anticipation. When Naruto sighed and raised his hand to scratch the back of his neck, Sasuke had to force down the fond smile that threatened to break through his blank mask. ' _He probably finally realized that he overreacted earlier,'_ he mused, recognizing the gesture as one of Naruto's ways to show that he was nervous or embarrassed.

' _Maybe now we can get back to normal.'_ It was true that he was still feeling a bit annoyed at the blond, but he was missing his company more than anything, so he was willing to let bygones be bygones as long as Naruto would just acknowledge his existence.

Sasuke's hopes were dashed when Naruto dropped his hand, letting it fall limp at his side, and continued past Sasuke towards the bathroom. "'M taking a shower," he grumbled, his eyes focused somewhere near his feet, "It's almost time." And then he was gone.

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the closed door for a moment before looking down at his phone to check the time. He frowned and looked at his clock by his bed, before looking at his phone again to see that the numbers did indeed match. His gaze landed back on the closed door and stayed there as his jumble of emotions made themselves known again. Closing his eyes, Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and took a steadying breath. "Dammit."

The only noise that filled the silent room was the steady pounding of the heavy rain outside that matched the steady rhythm of Naruto's shower.

* * *

Naruto released a long sigh and rested his forehead against the cold tile of the shower wall allowing the lukewarm water to pound down on the back of his head and shoulders. As the water poured over his temples, he clenched his eyes shut to save them from the liquid and gently banged his head against the wall.

"Dammit, what am I doing?" he mumbled. He sighed again, licking the water that drizzled off of his lips as he thought about his earlier conversation with Sasuke.

 _Naruto inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of Sasuke's shampoo that still clung to his dark locks from their shower the night before along with the Uchiha's own unique scent that Naruto was so fond of. He nuzzled face into those midnight strands, allowing his cheek to brush against the silky texture, before resting his chin on the Uchiha's shoulder with a sigh of contentment._

 _He slung one arm over Sasuke's other shoulder while his other wrapped around Sasuke's arm and waist so his hands could comfortably clasp on the raven's sternum allowing him to hug the Uchiha from behind. It was a little awkward since Sasuke was sitting in his desk chair, so Naruto was bent at slightly uncomfortable angle and was hugging the chair as well as his lover, but it was the gesture that counted._

 _Peering over Sasuke's shoulder, Naruto let his eyes trail over the document Sasuke had been working on for the better part of the morning. He soon grew bored as the jumble of legal words increased in number until his brain decided to create white noise instead of trying to comprehend what he was reading. Blinking his eyes a few times, Naruto returned his attention back on the man in his arms._

" _You should take a break, you seem tired," Naruto murmured._

" _Hm," Sasuke hummed in acknowledgement, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with the blond's suggestion. He did, however, tilt his head to the side to allow room for Naruto's mouth to trail gentle kisses along his sensitive neck._

" _Come on," Naruto urged, his hands unclamping to run his fingertips along the Uchiha's chest and stomach. "We can play a game, or watch a movie, or just lay down for a bit." He smiled against Sasuke's neck as he continued, "Or, since you're so tired, I can take care of you and you won't even have to get up from this chair…"_

 _The groan that left Sasuke's lips was filled with longing as he stilled Naruto's hands with his own, momentarily forgetting his work. "As tempting as that sounds," he paused to place a gentle kiss against Naruto's cheekbone, "I have to decline your offer. I really have to get this done. I'm behind as it is and have even less time to finish this today if I want to be free this weekend."_

" _Less time?" Naruto questioned, knowing that Sasuke had been up since early morning working nearly nonstop. "What, do you have a hot date to get ready for?" His voice was filled with teasing and a small smirk played along his lips, but he immediately regretted the comment when a spike of jealousy and hurt shot through him at his own words. Naruto knew he was being stupid, but it wasn't that long ago that that statement would have been true and it left a bad taste in his mouth. A flood of possessiveness washed over him and his arms tightened slightly around Sasuke. He hoped his lover hadn't picked up on his uneasiness._

 _Sasuke's lips pursed and his hands clenched over Naruto's for a moment before relaxing. "Any date with_ you _would be better than tonight," he gave Naruto a pointed look letting him know he had seen right through him. The sudden anger that came to Sasuke's eyes washed away the gentle smile that had formed on Naruto's face that those words brought. "It's Friday," he stated._

 _Naruto blinked in confusion, not fully grasping Sasuke's meaning._

 _Sasuke tsked, "Family dinner night, Dobe."_

 _Naruto frowned, "Oh." He never would have thought that the words 'family dinner night' could have a bad connotation, but he had quickly learned otherwise in attending the Uchiha's gatherings. He didn't understand why Fugaku insisted that he join them, but Sasuke had told him after the first dinner that the Regent wanted him there every week without fail._

 _He took in the sight of the frown lines creasing Sasuke's otherwise flawless skin; the way his eyes glowed with a low burning blaze that somehow seemed fragile, as if the lightest wind could snuff it out to show the hollowness, the_ helplessness _, inside. Naruto knew that even though Sasuke masked his feeling the majority of the time either with anger, annoyance, or simply neutrality, the raven was often feeling a multitude of emotions threatening to overwhelm him._

 _Although he had only brushed over the subject of Sasuke's relationship with his father with Sasuke himself, he had found out more from Temari and seen the way Sasuke had acted around Fugaku and was fully aware that Sasuke not only felt anger towards the man, but also a weakness that was left over from the sexual abuse of his childhood which led Sasuke to allow Fugaku continue his abuse now. Naruto didn't know how long the molestation had lasted, but he was sure that it was not continuing now. Sasuke wasn't afraid of his father, his resentments and haunted looks spoke of memories from the past, not the present. Whatever Fugaku was doing to Sasuke now fueled Sasuke's anger for the man as it brought up those memories and insecurities and Naruto did not like that at all._

 _Naruto licked his suddenly dry lips, before forcing a bright smile, "Well, that's ok! We're together now, so you can look to me for moral support if your dad starts being an asshole."_

 _Sasuke huffed and leaned forward roughly, breaking Naruto's hold on him, so he could turn in his seat to face Naruto properly. "It doesn't work like that, you moron."_

 _Naruto stood up straight and crossed his arms, the frown on his face now matching Sasuke's. "Like hell it doesn't work that way. I may have been a good little pet last week," he couldn't keep the sneer out of his voice, "but I'm back to being me now. I won't let you be by yourself in there."_

" _I don't_ want _you there," Sasuke snapped, his voice strained with a barely masked mania that glowed brightly in his dark eyes. "I don't want you anywhere near me."_

 _Naruto took a step back as if struck. His heartbeat picked up a notch at the thought of Sasuke no longer wanting him. After all the shit he'd gone through to get the raven haired man, all the physical and mental abuse, and now Sasuke just didn't want him anymore? That just didn't make any sense because Sasuke was_ his. _Sasuke belonged to Naruto and he couldn't just throw him away._

 _Blue eyes, cast downwards, jerked erratically back and forth as Naruto tried to make sense what was happening. Naruto didn't even realize that he had started panting when Sasuke continued speaking._

" _You're not safe here," Sasuke stated, seeming to have calmed himself down a little. "Look, I've been doing some research and-"_

"Research?" _Naruto seethed as irrational anger flooded the him, pushing away what little logic his scrambled brain tried to grasp hold of. "That's all you're ever fucking doing. Research and reading and working on those fucking documents day in and day out."_

 _Sasuke pursed his lips clearly annoyed, before saying through clenched teeth, "Will you just listen to me for once? This is important. We need to find a way to get that fucking collar off and you out of the castle as soon as possible."_

"' _Listen to you'?" Naruto cut him off again. He eyed the raven seated all nice and comfy in his desk chair, his posture stiff but still demanding respect as if he were too good to stand and face Naruto head on. The fox could feel his chakra stir in his gut as his anger grew. "I've been forced to_ listen _to you since I fucking got here!" A twinge of satisfaction ran through him when Sasuke flinched at that comment. "Why the hell should I listen to you?"_

 _A part of Naruto knew the he was being completely preposterous— Sasuke was talking about getting him his freedom from this life of servitude. It was something that he had been wanting from day one and he needed it to happen so he could stop it from happening to others of his kind—, but he also couldn't help being upset because Sasuke had just confirmed that he wanted him to leave._

 _Naruto had always known that he would escape eventually and the thought of leaving Sasuke behind grew more painful the stronger his feelings got for the other man, but once they finally got together Naruto had pushed the thought aside to allow himself to bask in the bliss of their budding relationship._

 _Although Naruto had grown up inside the Wall as a human, he and Sasuke were from different worlds. They both had their own obligations and Naruto's were going to put him in a position completely opposed to Sasuke's once he escaped due to Fugaku's foolish choices. Even though Naruto knew of the history behind Sasuke and his father, Naruto wasn't going to force his raven to choose between his family and their relationship. But now, Sasuke was crushing the little world that they had created the last few days by shoving that fact in his face, because apparently, it wasn't even a choice for Sasuke. He wanted Naruto gone._

" _Why are you being so difficult?" Sasuke asked, clearly exasperated._

 _Naruto remained stubbornly silent, waiting for the older man to give him a good enough reason to listen. His arms tightened around his torso and his frown deepened. What Sasuke said next caused Naruto's blood to boil._

 _Obsidian eyes shifted away from blue. "I can't deal with this," Sasuke mumbled in a tired tone, meant more for himself than for Naruto._

 _A barely audible snarl tore through Naruto's throat, his upper lip pulling back to reveal his teeth that ground together in an effort to resist lunging at the sitting male._ His chakra spiked angrily, poisoning his distraught mind even more. _After Naruto had pushed away his Alpha instincts countless times and taken it up the ass; after he'd been_ dominated _by this_ human, _he was now being thrown away like some piece of insignificant trash? He dropped his hands to his sides and flexed his fingers wanting to tear something apart._

 _It seemed as if Sasuke hadn't noticed the danger that was stirring a few feet away from him as he took a calming breath and continued, this time louder and directed at Naruto. "My Father-"_

" _Is that what this is about?" Naruto's voice came out deeper than normal, gravely due to growl lacing through it, and it seemed to startle the Uchiha enough to wipe away his look of annoyance at being interrupted yet again. "Afraid to show off your new whore to your daddy?"_

" _Better my whore than his!" Sasuke roared in anger before his eyes widened to match Naruto's when he realize what he just said. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, that's not what I… I didn't mean it that way." He looked back up to Naruto, his dark eyes pleading for understanding. "My father wants you. He's made it very clear that you only have one chance to screw up before he forcefully takes you from me. I can't allow that. I won't let him have you."_

 _Naruto pursed his lips; his anger was starting to subside, but his chakra was still swirling wildly giving him mixed signals that was just confusing him. "You don't need to worry. I won't let that bastard take me."_

 _Sasuke's face looked pained as he answered. "You won't really have a choice when the time comes. I can't lose you to him. I'd rather…"_

" _I don't need your protection!" Naruto shouted, shocking Sasuke out of his calmed confession. Naruto's arms were wrapped back around his torso as he turned and made his way towards the bed with a snarl. "We're not talking about this anymore," he announced, throwing himself on the bed with his tense back towards the stunned Uchiha._

 _Silence greeted him and Naruto was grateful that he was allowed the opportunity to slow his racing heart and calm his raging chakra. The fox chakra was roaring for him to throw down his human and dominate him because Sasuke's unspoken words were 'I'd rather you leave than lose you to_ him' _._

Naruto released another long shuddering sigh as he finally let his muscles relax under the now cold spray. He tried to allow the water to wash away his thoughts the same way it was washing away any feeling his numb skin once had.

"Just until Neji returns," he promised himself. He'd give until the cosmic owl returned from his travels to make his move. Neji had been gone for a little over a month, though Naruto couldn't be sure exactly the length with his mind constantly preoccupied with other matters, so by that time Naruto would just have to get over himself and his insecurities about Sasuke.

He knew, he _knew_ , that Sasuke wasn't actually pushing him away. That the raven was just worried about his safety and Naruto had just thrown that fear back in Sasuke's face like a spoiled brat because he was scared. He could still feel the way his chakra had flared at the thought of Sasuke leaving him; the way it clouded his mind and made his anger soar higher than it should have. He had freaked out for no reason and had nearly let his instincts take over, first in anger and then in lust, needing to physically tear himself away from Sasuke before he went too far. And now Naruto felt like a total jackass.

"Just until Neji gets back," he told himself again. His voice sounded as exhausted as he felt due to his battered emotions.

Naruto told himself that as soon as the Hyuuga returned he would tell Sasuke about Shikamaru and his collar manipulation. Even if they couldn't get the master key from Fugaku as Sasuke had claimed a few days ago, Shika's alterations most likely would allow Naruto the freedom he needed to escape. Naruto wouldn't mind wearing a dead collar around his neck as long as he was _home;_ besides, that collar wouldn't stay in place for long if Naruto had any say in the matter. Naruto wasn't planning on being the Jinchūriki to start the first war against humans, but this 'pet' business was going to stop one way or another.

Until then, Naruto would just take deep breaths.

"Just until Neji returns." At that point there was no knowing what crazy rescue scheme his fathers' would come up with once they knew of his capture and he couldn't risk putting them in danger as well. Things had changed since the last time he had talked to Neji and though his message to his parents about his wellbeing would remain the same, he really needed to stress the point to not attempt a rescue mission.

The thought of his parents and the worry they must be feeling once again filled Naruto and he allowed himself a few moments to wallow in his shame.

He was weak; his dads' would be ashamed. It was one thing to not physically fight back since the collar posed such a threat, but to lose his mental battle so thoroughly was just pathetic. Naruto should have stayed stronger longer, he shouldn't have fallen in that pit of despair that gave Fugaku the opening he was looking for. Naruto once again wanted to curse Sasuke for making him so weak as a tiny burn of frustrated anger swelled up behind his closed eyes, but he released the thought along with the anger through a deep exhale, feeling a deep numb that matched the tingling of his cold skin.

Naruto wasn't going to hold onto that anger forever. It was true that they still had issues— Naruto's own angered thoughts about his own submission as an Alpha was proof of that, though he hated that a part of him felt that way— but they could talk and work through them. Because when Naruto looked at Sasuke his stomach danced with joyful butterflies that made him smile; and when Sasuke talked his smooth voice calmed Naruto's soul in a way that nothing else had ever done before; and when those dark eyes looked Naruto's way, a fire would burn so hot in Naruto's stomach full of lust and passion and _possessiveness_ that it it nearly scared Naruto with its intensity. Naruto loved Sasuke even though he made him weak and he wasn't going to let the Uchiha forget that.

"Just until Neji," he said once again, letting determination fill his eyes as he reached for the knob to turn the water hot.

* * *

Sasuke looked up from his work when the door leading to his bathroom and closet quietly creaked open an hour later. His eyes widened in surprise before narrowing, his eyebrows furrowing in concerned annoyance.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke eyed the blond's clothes in distaste.

Naruto looked down at his long tan tunic and dark brown pants, both comfortable but horribly clashing against his taste, and shrugged. "Thought it would be appropriate." At Sasuke's narrowed gaze, a hand flew up to scratch at the back of a tan neck and blue eyes diverted to the floor. "Don't want to be drawing too much attention if I'm back to regular clothes _and_ back to my old self."

Sasuke sighed, realizing that Naruto had gotten over their argument and was trying to make amends in his own way without bringing up the issue again, or their fight for that matter. As much as they needed to talk about Naruto's eminent escape, he'd give the blond a little longer to get his head in the game.

Taking off his reading glasses, Sasuke stood and rounded the desk until he was standing in front of the silent blond. He hated to see Naruto in the uniform of the castle's servants, but it was actually a pretty good idea and might distract his father enough for the time being. Sasuke was glad that Naruto at least understood his concerns about his father even if he was unwilling to make a plan for the future.

Sasuke took a moment to let his eyes rove over his love's face before he lifted a hand, cupping the back of Naruto's head to pull the blond forward until his lips connected with Naruto's smooth forehead. "Thank you," he murmured against the tan skin, allowing his free arm to wrap around Naruto's back in a light hug.

Naruto released a breath of air allowing the tension to leave his shoulders. Wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist, Naruto shifted and buried his face in Sasuke's neck inhaling deeply the scent of old spice and pine. He closed his eyes when he felt the arms around him tighten allowing the hold to continue for as long as he needed.

* * *

"Remember what I said," Sasuke said over his shoulder as his hand landed on the brass knob that would lead then into the dining room.

"Yes, Teme, for the last time, I remember," Naruto huffed, his arms folded across his chest. He knew that the raven's concerns were justified, but this was getting kind of ridiculous. It wasn't like Naruto was a child, or stupid for that matter. He'd managed to stay out of trouble for the most part so far and he wasn't about to start now. What was Sasuke expecting him to do, throw himself over the table and attack Fugaku after dancing the hula? As if.

Naruto noticed Sasuke's hesitance, the way his hand refused to make the final turn on the knob and his shoulders stiffen under the black silk of his dress shirt. Sasuke's eyes were looking at his hand on the door but clearly not seeing it as his mind was elsewhere. Naruto sighed and placed his hand on the Uchiha's shoulder, breaking Sasuke out of his trance.

"Hey," he said soothingly, "it's alright. I'm not going to draw attention to myself. I'll just serve you guys food like usual and then we'll get out of there. You gotta calm down, otherwise he'll know something's up."

Sasuke swallowed thickly before taking a calming breath and nodded his head in agreement. Naruto was right. His father had threatened to take Naruto only if he gave him a reason to and other than the little altercation during their first dinner where Naruto had willingly prostrated himself before them, Naruto hadn't done anything worth Fugaku following through on his threat. They just had to get through an hour at most and hopefully with Itachi's help it would be bearable.

Turning his dark eyes on Naruto, Sasuke graced him with a small smile showing his gratitude for the blond's reassuring words. Naruto returned his smile with a beaming grin of his own which seemed to brighten the entire hallway.

Feeling himself relax, Sasuke's lips morphed into a smirk. "Are you sure you're not going to screw up? After all, you do tend to be clumsy with food."

"Eh!?" Naruto shrieked in disbelief. He sputtered for a moment (an action Sasuke found utterly adorable) before he could get his tongue working properly. "I am not, you dick! I'm as graceful as a fucking swan."

Sasuke snorted and leaned his shoulder against the door, "Sure bird boy, tell that to my pants. My thighs are still stained from your little mishap with the wine."

Much to Sasuke's amusement Naruto's eyes darted down to his lap as if he would be able to see the reddened skin through Sasuke's pants before returning to the Uchiha's face.

Naruto scowled when he noticed Sasuke raise a challenging brow, the smirk still playing on his thin lips. "Tsk, liar. Those thighs are as white as the rest of your pale ass." He stepped forward until their chests nearly brushed. "Besides," his voice was low, a huskiness suddenly taking over that made Sasuke stand up a little straighter, "I would have _tasted_ the wine if it was still there."

Sasuke's smirk widened, his voice was equally as low when he relied, "I don't know, you might have miss a spot."

The smirk that appeared on Naruto's face was beyond sexy and Sasuke was tempted to say fuck dinner, but he knew that would not go over well for anyone so he kept his hands to himself. He kept his eyes on Naruto's mouth as it opened to respond with what was hopefully a promise for what was to come later that night.

"Are you just going to stand there like an imbecile or are you going to open the door?"

Naruto jumped back, his back colliding with the wall, and his wide eyes turned to the source of the deep voice that had interrupted them. His eyes landed on Uchiha Fugaku standing not more than two meters away from them with his arms crossed and a deep frown on his face.

The fox wondered how he hadn't heard the older man approach them. It was true that he had been extremely distracted by Sasuke, but they hadn't been talking very loud, whispering really, and he should have heard the human's steps echoing through the narrow hall. There was always a chance that the Regent had come in through one of the doors lining the hall and had just gotten lucky in not alerting the duo, but Naruto had a feeling that the older Uchiha had simply been silent. Sasuke had said that all Uchiha's were trained in the art of war and had proved himself a worthy adversary multiple times. The thought that Fugaku could move as fluidly as Sasuke was off putting. Naruto pursed his lips, deciding that he would need to keep an even closer eye on the human. He was sure Sasuke would approve of that idea.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he finally processed Fugaku's words. ' _Fucking asshole. Who asks someone to open the door like that? What a prick.'_ Nevertheless he shifted his body away from the wall, having no intention in having the three of them standing in the hall for any longer.

His eyes shifted to Sasuke and noticed that the raven hadn't moved from his position in front of the door, his attention fully focused on his father. He wasn't glaring but it was clear that he wanted to. The corner or his eye was twitching slightly with his restraint. At a quick glance, the pale hand still gripping the doorknob was beginning to bleach red and white.

Naruto looked back to Fugaku and felt his anger flare when he realized that the older man's gaze had never been directed towards him. Uchiha Fugaku's words, his frown, his glare, and now his expectant mocking eyebrow raise were all directed towards Sasuke.

Possessiveness spiked up in Naruto, the urge to hide his lover away caused him to take a step towards the man that threaten them both physically and mentally. ' _Son of a bitch! Who does he think he is?'_ The subtle shift of Sasuke next to him warned him to stand down and Naruto reluctantly conceded, instead removing his gaze from his target and moving back towards Sasuke.

Not allowing his chest to brush Sasuke, Naruto encroached on the taller man's space before quietly murmuring a gentle, "Excuse me." Sasuke's eyes immediately snapped to his, a look of confusion mixed with concern swirling in their dark depths before understanding came over him and he stepped aside. Naruto kept his face as neutral as Sasuke's as he grasped the doorknob and pulled the door open. He'd be damned if he'd let Fugaku get his way by ordering his son around like some slave, especially when that's what Naruto was supposed to be.

With the door open, Naruto stood against the wall and trained his eyes on the far wall, not wanting to cause more problems for Sasuke. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the older Uchiha and was immediately satisfied with the annoyed frown on the older man's face. However, Fugaku quickly replaced it with a look of indifference and entered the dining room, leaving Sasuke and Naruto to follow behind.

Much to Naruto and Sasuke's relief Itachi was already seated at the table waiting for them. He gave them a silent nod as Sasuke sat before turning his attention to his father to greet him properly.

Just like the previous week, Fugaku waved the servants away once they brought out the food stating that 'Sasuke's beast' was going to be serving them. Naruto made sure to avoid the man's gaze when he retrieved his plate; he had noticed Fugaku eyeing him since they had entered the dining room, most likely trying to figure out his mental condition and Naruto was planning on keeping him in the dark for as long as possible.

The scent wafting from the pot once Naruto removed its lid made Naruto salivate. He peered into the steaming pot and was greeted with a variety of shellfish and vegetables happily marinating in their own juices. Cursing his stomach for suddenly deciding that it was _dying of starvation_ Naruto resisted the urge to lick his lips and grabbed a slotted spoon to start serving the lucky bastards who got to enjoy the delicious looking meal.

 **…...**

"...Well, I'm glad to hear that those matters are all in order," Fugaku nodded in satisfaction toward his elder son. "Not that I doubted anything but the best from you."

"Thank you father," Itachi nodded his head in return. Glad the formalities and his weekly update on work were finally over, Itachi turned his attention towards his younger brother. Letting his dark eyes travel over his otouto's form, Itachi studied Sasuke's features. Sasuke seemed different, more relaxed somehow. He still had a look of indifference that bordered on annoyed, but his eyes had softened, and Itachi had a feeling that Naruto was the reason behind that.

"How have you been Sasuke?" Itachi asked, a hint of a smile gracing his lips.

Sasuke's dark eyes blinked out of whatever daydream he was in before focusing on his older brother. "Fine. I've been busy. I toured for the K.E.A. yesterday and that went well." He sounded bored, showing his enthusiasm towards the task that Itachi knew he just _loved._

"Excellent." A mischievous smirk appeared on Itachi's face and he watched as Sasuke's eyes narrow in suspicion. How he missed talking to his dear little brother. "I had noticed that you've been busy recently. In fact, I stopped by your room earlier this week and you appeared _very_ preoccupied."

A clatter to Sasuke's left brought three pairs of dark eyes up to meet startled blue. "Ah, sorry," Naruto quickly looked down, hiding his too wide eyes and flaming cheeks, and picked up the spoon that had slipped from his grasp at Itachi's words. "It slipped," he finished lamely. ' _Shit, so much for not drawing attention to myself. Stupid Itachi, fucking perverted Uchiha family.'_

Luckily he was done dishing out the meals, so Naruto quickly made his way around the table, keeping his eyes downcast. Once he was finished he moved back to stand on Sasuke's left where he had been dishing their food. He stood with his legs shoulder width apart, his hands clasped comfortably behind his back, and his head slightly bowed so he didn't make any unwanted eye contact.

He and Sasuke had discussed Naruto's new position prior to entering the room and Naruto found it acceptable. He used to stand against the far wall, and last time he knelt next to Sasuke like a fucking dog, but now things there different. Naruto didn't want to leave Sasuke alone with Fugaku, even if it was on the other side of the room and it was clear the Sasuke felt the same even if he hadn't said so out loud. Instead, Sasuke had claimed that Naruto would still look the part of the faithful 'pet' without demeaning him by making him kneel. Naruto looked more like a bodyguard than a servant and that in itself was satisfying.

Fugaku drew his eyes away from the blond and cleared his throat as he picked up a steamed prawn before tearing it in half, "What were you saying before Itachi? Your brother was too 'busy' to greet you properly?" He turned a stern look on his youngest. "You should always make time for your brother, boy."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly, "Yes father. It was rude of me. I should have dropped what I was doing to invite him in."

Naruto went beat red and was glad that no one was paying him any attention, while Itachi tried to not choke on his bite of potato.

Fugaku's eyes narrowed, "Are you trying to sass me, boy?"

Itachi mentally sighed. 'Boy.' That was the second one tonight and they had just started dinner… He hated when their father brought out 'boy', knowing the older man was using it as a way to demean Sasuke, to treat him like a child instead of the man that he had become. Itachi knew that Sasuke hated it too and that was why their father continued to use it. At least it wasn't as bad as some of the other more colorful names that Sasuke had been referred to. Itachi didn't know what their father's problem was with Sasuke, why everything his brother said or did seemed to irritate the older man. He knew that his father's scoldings went beyond the need to turn his rebellious child into the ideal Uchiha, the pain hidden in Sasuke's eyes could attest to that. Itachi just wished he was let into the loop so he could find out what was really going on with them.

Sasuke dipped his head slightly, "No father."

The two males stared at eachother for a moment before Fugaku 'hn''ed and returned to his meal. Sasuke did the same after releasing a steadying breath, his grip on his fork a little tighter than before.

Another fifteen minutes or so went by, the only sound filling the large room was the cracking of shells and slurping of juices from small body cavities. Naruto had been called upon twice: once to move a pile of napkins to the center of the table and once to refill Fugaku's glass of wine, and both times he felt the Regent's eyes follow him. He was sure the older man had been taking sneaking glances at him throughout the entire meal but Fugaku had been more discreet, only showing his obvious interest when Naruto actually moved to follow orders. It was clear that Fugaku was assessing Naruto's mental state and Naruto was trying his hardest to not give anything away.

"Dobe, go in the kitchen and get some dinner," Sasuke suddenly ordered as Naruto was refilling Itachi's water glass.

Naruto paused for a second in his task, his eyes glancing up to meet the dark gaze of his lover's and catching the heated look Fugaku was giving him from the corner of his eye. He resisted the urge to purse his lips, unhappy with the thought of leaving Sasuke alone, but he knew that the raven was growing uncomfortable the longer Naruto was staying within Fugaku's sight. It didn't help that they were trying to keep each other safe from the same monster. Naruto just had to put his faith in Itachi to keep his little brother safe in his absence. It wasn't like he could straight up refuse his 'master's' wishes with Fugaku watching so intently anyways.

With a nod, Naruto quickly finished filling the glass and turned to leave.

"He will stay here," Fugaku's commanding voice froze Naruto in his steps.

"He hasn't eaten yet," Sasuke calmly responded, much to Naruto's surprise. "Go eat, Dobe."

Naruto chanced a glance over his shoulder to see a scowl on both Sasuke and Fugaku's faces, their eyes narrowed on each other. Naruto rocked on his heels, hesitating to move in either direction.

"Then he can eat when we are _done_ ," Fugaku stated coldly, his eyes narrowing further not liking his son's challenging tone at all. "It was your lack of foresight to not feed him ahead of time, not mine."

Sasuke noticeably tensed as his anger grew. "You don't allow any food to be served to our rooms after lunchtime on Fridays to ensure that we are hungry for dinner. I can't feed him without food," he practically growled through clenched teeth.

' _What the hell Sasuke! What are you doing?!'_ Naruto internally screamed at his lover, desperately wishing he was telepathic. He was so proud of Sasuke for finally standing up to the old bastard, but now really wasn't the time!

Fugaku pursed his lips, but before he could respond Sasuke continued. "He is my responsibility and as such I will not have him starve, nor do I want to listen to his stomach growl insistently while we eat."

Naruto couldn't help the light flush from coloring his cheeks as he nonchalantly placed his hand over his stomach. It hadn't been growling _that_ loud, but he understood that Sasuke was trying to make his bodily needs look more like a nuisance instead of an actual concern.

"Father, I really don't see the harm i-" Itachi cut off his words when Sasuke's threatening glare turned to him. Itachi's eyes widened minutely, Sasuke's look told him that if he tried to interfere then he would live to regret it. Itachi decided to heed his little brother's wishes, closing his lips and relaxing his posture to sit back and observe this new development.

Itachi hadn't been lying the other day when he had said that Sasuke never asked for anything. Ever since he was young, Sasuke had had trouble asking for things (which made buying gifts for his birthday and holidays miserable for Itachi) and would only end up getting said item if it was due to necessity (like school supplies) or gifted to him (via fangirls). Sasuke had never had anything worth asking for or worth fighting for and now it appeared that he did.

His otouto may come off as cold to most people, but that was really just an Uchiha trait. Deep down, Sasuke was a kind and caring person who was cursed to be emotionally stifled from being born into their family. Itachi had seen the way Naruto had affected Sasuke from the start, how the blond had irritated Sasuke enough to make him listen and react. Itachi had assumed that 'irritation' was more intrigue than anything else, and that had shifted to something more over time. Naruto had affected Sasuke to the point that his Uchiha-mask would slip almost every time Sasuke's dark gaze landed on the blond, from annoyance, to indifferent, to lustful, to amusement, to comfortable, to angry, to hurt, to…

Itachi released a slightly shaky breath at the realization. Sasuke was in love. How hadn't he realized it before? Well it was quite obvious now with all the annoying angst surrounding the pair. Stupid Uchiha pride and whatnot. ' _Are my observation skills really getting that pathetic? I really need to spend more time with him,'_ Itachi mused, shaking his head at his own ineptness.

Nevertheless, apparently Sasuke was making his stand. This argument wasn't really about whether or not Sasuke's 'pet' should be able to eat dinner now or later, it was about Sasuke staking his claim. Sasuke wasn't asking anymore, he was telling. Though Sasuke hadn't seen it important enough to stand up for _himself_ over the years, _Naruto_ was important enough for the raven to defend. It didn't need to be said that the two happened to be sleeping together.

The only question now was how their father was going to take this new development. Uchiha Fugaku didn't like backtalk, but he didn't like cowards either and he could take Sasuke finally standing up to him in one of two ways: he could either erupt in violent rage or he could be proud and concede. Sasuke was playing with fire and he knew it.

The youngest Uchiha gave Itachi a small nod of approval, glad that he hadn't insisted on interfering, and returned his challenging look back to their father.

Time stretched as father and son stared each other down, the only movement in the room being the subtle shifting of Naruto from his place behind Itachi.

Surprisingly, it was Fugaku who broke the staring contest first. "Fine. If you're really that concerned with your pathetic pet's weak constitution than he can eat." Multiple eyes resisted the urge to roll at Fugaku's jab (honestly, how long did it take him to come up with that one?), they were to relieved that the man had caved so easily. He continued before Sasuke could respond, "But he stays here. He is still the one serving us tonight and I will not be having him off galavanting while we're in need."

' _Yeah, because there is no one to take his place,'_ Sasuke mentally scoffed. All he said was, "hn." Small victories.

It was true that he didn't get his way completely, Naruto wouldn't be out of his father's sight, but at least Naruto would get something to eat. Besides, now his father knew how serious Sasuke was about his 'ownership' of Naruto. He wasn't going to let the bastardly man dictate how he treated Naruto.

Before anyone realized what was happening, Fugaku picked up a small bell that was resting by his glass and rung it, the bright chim echoing through the room. A moment later the door to the kitchens opened and a servant came out with hurried steps. Before the boy could even reach the table, Fugaku spoke, "Bring Sasuke's pet his serving of dinner, and be quick about it." The Jinchūriki quickly bowed and scurried from the room to do as told.

The room once again lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, until Fugaku picked up his forgotten fork and skewered a chunk of potato. The juices that it had been marinating in drizzled down his chin glistening slightly in the overhead light. "Beast," he spoke in between chews, "more wine." And with that, dinner resumed.

Naruto moved around the table fluidly as he let his mind wander a bit, thinking about what had just occurred. Sasuke had stood up for him, and resorted to having an actual _glaring_ battle with his own father (something Naruto was sure didn't occur very often). Meanwhile Naruto had been having trouble literally not throwing himself across the table to attack the older man in case he decided to do something stupid like attack Sasuke (and yes, the irony of that thought did not go unnoticed to Naruto since that was the exact thing he had insisted that he _wouldn't_ do tonight).

Naruto's initial restless shifting had quickly gone from his uncertainty in who's order to follow, to the subtle clenching and unclenching of his muscles in preparation to strike. He was literally an agitated animal prowling in their midsts and no one seemed to notice. Luckily, Fugaku had backed down (sort of) and Naruto could relax for the most part.

"Dobe," Sasuke interrupted Naruto's thoughts. Naruto was once again standing at his lover's elbow so their eyes met instantly. "Go sit over there and wait for your food. You're crowding me too much tonight."

Naruto forced the sting of Sasuke's words away, knowing that they were only said for show and glanced to his designated spot. He looked back to the dark eyes that he had grown to love so much. Sasuke had fought his father for his right over Naruto and as Naruto felt other gazes focusing on him he came to the conclusion that he needed to reaffirm that hold. Licking his dry lips, Naruto spoke the words that easily rolled off his tongue from the weeks of practice, "Yes Master." He turned and moved away, not seeing the look of annoyance on Fugaku's face or the surprise on Itachi and Sasuke's faces, one quickly morphing into an understanding admiration and the other into self-disgust.

Sliding down to the hard stone floor, Naruto leaned his back against the wall and took in his viewpoint. He was now behind Fugaku, barely able to see the left side of his face; Sasuke was angled so his right side was facing Naruto, but almost turned away from him (much to Naruto's displeasure); and Itachi was sitting so he was practically facing Naruto. He wasn't happy with his distance from his lover, however he was in a primary advantage point should he need to attack. Fugaku was a fool to turn his back on his enemy and Naruto was sure that Sasuke knew this.

Naruto's attention was quickly drawn back to the hidden door when the male canine entered the room, carrying a medium bowl and a spoon. The young Jinchūriki scanned the room before making a beeline for Naruto and quickly handing over his food. Naruto noticed a look of envy cross the boy's face before he turned away and wondered if the other was jealous because Naruto held the position of 'personal pet' to one of the Uchihas and thought that he was perhaps receiving special treatment via extra portions.

One could only wonder what kind of rumors were running through the the castle about Naruto and Kisame (Naruto didn't know if Fugaku had a Jinchūriki that he kept locked up in his room for his own personal pleasure, and frankly he didn't want to know), but he was sure that extra food was the least of those rumors, given that any Jinchūriki with an acceptable nose could smell Sasuke and Naruto's scents on each other. The thought that they would be envious of him, thinking that being forced to be at one person's beck and call 24/7 spoke volumes about the castle life of the normal 'pets'.

Though in Naruto's case it was true; he was being favored due to his relationship with Sasuke and he couldn't help but feel guilty. The urge to return the food to the kitchen struck him if only because it would put him on more of a level playing field than the rest of the captives. However, that wouldn't make up for his relationship with Sasuke, something the other 'pets' wouldn't attain, plus his lover had put up quite a fight to get him the meal. Not to mention he was pretty hungry…

With a sigh, Naruto looked down at his food and the urge to return it to the kitchen returned with a vengeance. That, or throw it across the room. To preferably splatter in Fugaku's ugly face. A disgusted frown spread across Naruto's face as he looked down at the mushy gruel that Fugaku forced the rest of Jinchūriki in captivity to eat. He threw up a little in his mouth. ' _Oh joy.'_

 **… _..._**

Fugaku glanced over his shoulder to see the blond beast playing with his food. Typical. Ungrateful lout probably wasn't even hungry.

He turned back to the dining table just in time to see his youngest son brush his hair behind his ear revealing a dark mark that had been previously hidden. The mark was only visible for a second before Sasuke's hair settled back into place, but it was hard to mistake the spot for anything but what it was.

Fugaku scoffed, "I see that you're still whoring yourself out like a five dollar hooker."

Needless to say, dinner came to a screeching halt.

Sasuke's entire body tensed, his eyes widening in surprise before they narrowed in insult and slowly turned to meet his father's. "Excuse me?"

"Your neck," Fugaku stated monotonously. His eyes flickered down when Sasuke's hand twitched on the table with the urge to cover the mark. Apparently it was fresh enough that he knew exactly what Fugaku was talking about. "Tsk, so disgraceful. It's not bad enough that you have to shame our Uchiha name by throwing yourself at men to get them to fuck you into your bed; you also let them mark you up like you're some kind of used-up possession."

Sasuke's jaw clenched. The urge to retaliate was strong, but he was already on thin ice and it wasn't like he hadn't heard his father's hateful words before. He took a bite of food to occupy his mouth and took deep, calming breaths.

"The council already believes you have them permanently tattooed; a tally system for how many times you've taken it up the ass."

"At least my partners are willing." Sasuke's patience was beyond shot, so the mumbled words, spoken through clenched teeth, left his mouth before he could stop them.

BANG!

To Sasuke's credit he didn't flinch when the fork lodged itself into the thick wood between his middle and ring finger. Whether or not Fugaku had intentionally missed his target remained to be seen. Nevertheless Sasuke kept his hand pressed flat against the table lest moving it should startle the older man into taking another wild stab.

Unbenounced to the dueling pair, Naruto lurched up from his sitting position on the floor as soon as the fork had skewered the table, a rumbling growl tearing through his chest. Before he could get farther than his knees, however a brush of calming chakra caressed his skin giving him pause. Naruto's eyes immediately snapped to Itachi to see the older man's dark eyes glance his way. A very subtle head shake followed, before Itachi returned his attention back to his bickering family members, but the soothing chakra remained against Naruto's skin as a warning and a plea for him not to interfere.

Naruto ground his teeth together in agitation. ' _You'd better know what the hell you're doing._ ' If Sasuke ended up getting hurt then _so help him_ not even Itachi would be safe from Naruto's rage. Leaning back against the wall, but crouching discreetly so he could stand without a moment's notice, Naruto allowed his chakra to brush against Itachi's to show he'd go along with the plan for now.

Fugaku was seething, his hand clenched tighter around the utensil still quivering slightly in his hand as he took in the blank expression of his youngest offspring. This insolent whelp had the nerve to insult him so thoroughly and then not even react when clearly threatened. As if the situation were below him. Fugaku's blood was boiling and about to spill over. His eyes narrowed further and his voice came out a harsh whisper, "How dare you."

"Well this is getting dreadfully boring."

Three sets of eyes snapped over to Itachi who was sitting with his head propped up in his hand and the most bored look on his face any of them had ever seen. If it wasn't for who he was, one would expect Itachi to yawn right then and there.

"I never really liked drama in movies, but it's even worse in real life," Itachi stated like it was the most painful thing in the world to live through. "Honestly, Father, what did I tell you? Sasuke is obviously exhausted and not thinking clearly since he's been so busy lately. We all get a little agitated when we don't have our naps." He ignored the glare he got from Sasuke and continued, "There's no need for violence. We've already discussed that we are above that as Uchihas. Besides, Sasuke's right, it's always good to have willing partners so there's no reason to get upset about that." He felt it wise to brush off that subject as Sasuke accusing _people in general_ of forcing themselves on others, not Fugaku. Itachi knew that their father had taken advantage of some of the Jinchūriki in captivity and was most likely planning on doing the same to Naruto, which explained Sasuke aggressiveness, but the man was obviously touchy about the matter and Itachi would let it slide even though the thought of it disgusted him to no end.

"Personally, I don't see what the big deal is that Sasuke has one little mark on his neck that can easily be hidden behind his hair. I hadn't even noticed until it was pointed out. I'm just glad that otouto has been keeping his sexual exploits in the bedroom instead of in public lately. It's been quite some time since he's been caught in the throes of passion in some hallway or dark corner. I'm happy that I don't have to witness his pale behind on a daily basis." A small smirk accompanied this comment, enjoying the subtle flush coloring Sasuke's cheeks.

"Now, can we please just get back to eating? As I recall, family dinners are supposed to be pleasant affairs and as I said, I dislike drama. Besides, I don't think the table can handle any more abuse." He paused for a moment to prepare the final stinging blow that even his father couldn't ignore. Shaking his head in shame, he said, "Fighting at the dinner table, what would mother think?" With that said, Itachi picked up his last crab leg, cracked it open, dipped it in butter, and ate it. He frowned in discovering that it was now cold. Such a shame.

Sasuke slowly slid his hand off the table as Fugaku awkwardly wiggled his fork free. No more was said for the rest of the meal. However, Fugaku and Sasuke's faces sported contemplative frowns until they were finished eating. All Naruto could think after Itachi's little speech was, ' _Well, damn.'_

* * *

" _Next time."_

Those were Fugaku's parting words, spoken quietly into Sasuke's ear as they left the dining room. The Regent's threat could have meant any number of things: next time he wouldn't back down from his attack on Sasuke, next time he wouldn't let Sasuke have his say with Naruto, next time he would take Naruto away… all possibilities Sasuke didn't like, leaving him anxious and angry.

The youngest Uchiha's steps were rushed as he made his way back to his room. His footfalls landed heavily on the stone ground as if his very feet were trying to shatter the foundation in a clear display of his raging emotions. He knew that his feelings were seeping off him in waves, but he didn't care. Naruto's hurried steps next to him sounded just as agitated and a quick glance down at the Jinchūriki's fists revealed that they were clenched white. ' _Good,'_ Sasuke thought as he bashed his door open.

The heavy wooden door shuddered in its frame as it crashed against the wall, rattling the sparse trinkets that lined Sasuke's book shelf in its wake. Neither male was deterred by the disruption as they stepped into the room, too distracted by their own chaotic thoughts to be bothered by something as trivial as a door slamming open.

Sasuke hadn't taken more than a few steps into the room before he whirled on Naruto.

Naruto's back slammed against the open door hard enough to make him grunt, but the sound was stolen by Sasuke's mouth on his own. The kiss was instantly all consuming; more biting, licking, and sucking, than kissing. It was as if Sasuke was trying to devour him from the inside out, and Naruto gave back as much as he received.

Both males poured their emotions into the kiss, their fingers grabbing and pulling at hair and clothes roughly as their anger and anxieties and _possessiveness_ consumed them.

Sasuke hissed when his head was yanked back by his hair, his scalp stinging painfully as a few raven strands were dislodged, to have Naruto's hot mouth instantly attach to his neck. He ground his body harder against Naruto's as a wave of pleasure shot through him, made doubly as strong when he realized Naruto was once again sucking on the mark he had left the day before that Fugaku had so kindly pointed out at dinner. Sasuke hoped that the hickey got more prominent just to spite his father. With that thought of elation spiking through his gut, Sasuke grabbed the hem of Naruto's long shirt and shoved him further along the door.

Pain shot into Naruto's side as Sasuke forcefully drove him into the doorknob. He released a growl of annoyance and lightly sank his teeth into the skin that he had been sucking on moments before, eliciting a moan of response much to his pleasure.

Releasing Sasuke's hair, Naruto looped one arm around the Uchiha's waist and shifted his own body until it was around the door (making sure to not lose an inch of contact between him and his lover). Once done, Naruto threw the door closed, once again rattling it in it's frame, and reattached his lips to Sasuke's.

The large bookshelf groaned its protest as the two males collided with its side, toppling a ceramic statue of a hawk that Itachi had given to Sasuke as a gift a few years ago. It crashed to the floor splintering its wing. Sasuke would scold himself later, but now he was more concerned about reaching into the medium sized box that propped up his philosophy books while simultaneously kissing Naruto and working his shirt up.

The reason for Sasuke's search was for the bottle of lubricant he had stored there a few nights prior. He had gone out to make the purchase once Naruto had been asleep. He had been up anyway, the late night outing wasn't an inconvenience.

Sasuke had stored bottles all over his room, one on either side of his bed, one in his desk, one in the bathroom, and one in the box on the bookshelf. It seemed a little extreme at the time, but they _had_ been rutting like animals and Naruto enjoyed the readily available lubricant.

His fingers clasped around the bottle and yanked it out a little rougher than he intended in his haste. The result caused the entire box and its content (some papers and some random trinkets) to fall to the floor with a loud crash bringing with it a few books. Those too were ignored.

With his prize in hand, Sasuke abandoned groping under Naruto's shirt and moved his hands to the button of his pants. He allowed his fingers to slip into the hem of the slightly too big pants for just a moment before setting to work. The button popped free as soon as his own dark shirt was forcefully torn open revealing his creamy chest.

Naruto broke their heated kiss to attach his lips to Sasuke's collarbone, his warm breath heating the cold skin there before once again letting his teeth sink into the pale skin a little rougher than necessary.

Still frustrated from his fight with Sasuke earlier and livid after dealing with Fugaku, Naruto was letting his passion drive his actions. He was angry at himself for being such a coward, at Fugaku for being such a bastard who threatened not only Sasuke but his entire people, and at Sasuke who was letting his father's words and actions get to him enough to drive him into a lustful frenzy like it did every week. But Naruto would let that slide for now, because he needed to release his anger just much as Sasuke did. He was going to show Sasuke that he belonged to _him_ and no one else, no matter what that bastard Regent seemed to think.

Naruto's mouth once again claimed Sasuke's and their tongues clashed for dominance as Sasuke's shirt was quickly yanked off his shoulders. Naruto's dark pants slipped off his hips as Sasuke's hands made their way into his underwear, clenching his hips with bruising force (a hard task given that he was still cradling the neck of the lube between the thumb and forefinger of his left hand).

A pleasant shiver ran across Naruto's skin at the feel of Sasuke's cold hands and even colder lubricant bottle against his heated flesh. Naruto felt like he was on fire, his chakra once again rolling inside his belly urging on his aggression and passion and lust; fueling his need for dominance. His body was overheating inside and out and Sasuke's cold touch was helping to sooth the burn.

The couple turned as one and started stumbling back along the wall and door, unclear if it was Naruto pushing or Sasuke pulling on their bumpy journey. Naruto clumsily managed to get his shoes off without breaking lip contact. His pants quickly followed after falling around his feet in a heap and nearly making him trip. Luckily he caught himself by pushing Sasuke harder into the door.

Sasuke finally managed to work one hand to the front of Naruto's underwear, cupping the searing erection in his palm roughly before shifting the garment away so the organ could spring free of its confines. Moving the boxer briefs farther than mid-thigh would require taking his tongue out of Naruto's mouth or breaking body contact with the blond, so he settled for grabbing handfuls of tanned ass, allowing his fingers to pull the firm cheeks apart in anticipation.

It was Sasuke's turn to groan in pain when his spine met the doorknob with bruising force. His eyes snapped open to glare at the blond in irritation (because Naruto must have thought Sasuke _liked_ having internal bleeding with the number of times he's forced him into knobs the past few days), only to be met with piercing blue shimmering half-lidded back at him.

Oh yes, Naruto knew exactly what he had done, the wicked smile on his face as he took Sasuke's bottom lip between his teeth and pulled was a dead giveaway. Sasuke's eye twitched as pain shot through his tender lip and he clenched his hands around the cheeks in his grasp before pulling Naruto's groin roughly towards his own. It did the trick, Naruto released his lip with a moan vibrating deep in the back of his throat, rubbing his turgid length against Sasuke's through his pants. Unfortunately, Sasuke's back doubled in pain due to the forcefulness of his pull on Naruto.

Having enough of the knob Sasuke rotated them once again, pushing Naruto against the wall and well past the boundaries of the cursed door. Sasuke placed the hand still holding the bottle of lube next to Naruto's head for leverage before pushing his body flush against his lover's and grinding against him. He found Naruto's pulse point and attached his lips to it, enjoying the sound of heavy panting hot in his ear.

The two males continued to undulate against the wall for a handful of minutes before Naruto's nails raked down Sasuke's back hard enough to draw blood. Sasuke instantly retaliated by clamping his teeth into the soft flesh of Naruto's neck, earning a warning snarl in response. A part of Sasuke knew that sound should have frightened him, or in the very least warned him of some unknown territory, but instead it just sent a wave of thrilling excitement right to his dick.

Before Sasuke could protest he was yanked back by his hair and forcefully shoved to the ground. "Suck me," Naruto ordered from his place of dominance.

Sasuke scoffed in mild annoyance and contemplated ignoring the dobe just out of spite for the man-handling. He looked challengingly up at Naruto, who looked back expectantly and completely unfazed by his resistance. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke grabbed the base of Naruto's erection and thrust the bulbous head into his mouth. Who was he kidding, even if he was annoyed and frustrated at his moronic lover he was still going to end up fucking him.

"Yeah, that's it," Naruto groaned as he watched Sasuke lick up the length of his cock before taking the head in his mouth again to give it a strong suck. He yanked off his shirt, finally relieving himself of the last article of clothing stifling his overheated body. Naruto let one hand run over his freshly exposed abdomen while the other grabbed a fist full of Sasuke's raven locks, guiding him up and down his length.

He wasn't interested in a slow and gentle build up and he knew that Sasuke knew it. Their foreplay, if you could call it that, had been aggressive so far and their lovemaking was going to be the same. Naruto admired the way Sasuke's saliva glistened on his cock in the firelight. His eyes traveled to Sasuke's face, whose pale cheeks were now flushed with arousal and his dark eyes were half lidded and glassy in lust. The sight alone made a moan spill from Naruto's lips.

Naruto didn't complain when Sasuke bent and lifted his leg so his foot was resting on the low cot that once served as his bed, it gave him more leverage when he began to thrust into the Uchiha's mouth.

Even though his thrusts became faster and deeper, Naruto's grip on Sasuke's hair slackened until his fingers were just barely grazing Sasuke's skull in a gentle massage. His eyes stayed focused on his cock moving in and out of his lover's pink stretched mouth as his chakra subtly moved through his fingertips to force it's way unnoticed past Sasuke's skin before retracting again.

Naruto knew that the bastard couldn't feel the touch of his chakra, but his instincts were pushing him to do it anyway, and for some reason he felt extremely pleased to not to find a foreign chakra pushing back against his own. A rumbling purr bubbled deep in his chest and he allowed his fingers to retain their tight grip on Sasuke's hair.

"You're mine," the possessive statement rolled off Naruto's tongue in a husky hum. Dark eyes snapped up to his and he let the pleasure on his face be replaced by a look of stern determination. His fingers tightened in the black locks, continuing his push and pull motion, as he continued, "Only mine. No one else's. Mine to mark. Mine to love."

Naruto could feel the beginning coil of an oncoming orgasm, so he yanked back on Sasuke's hair allowing him to thrust slowly and shallowly into Sasuke's warm cavern, hoping to prolong his release for just a minute more.

His eyes, full of passion, took on a darker shade of blue as he kept his firm gaze locked with his lover. "No matter what anyone else may say or think, you're _mine,"_ his teeth were grit as he tried to get his point across. Naruto knew he was sounding like a possessive psychopath, but the things Fugaku had said to Sasuke had hit a little too close to home for both of them and he needed his lover to know where they stood.

A smirk crept along Naruto's face, washing away the hardness that had taken over, when he felt the gentle caress of Sasuke's fingers along the inside on his thigh. The sensation caused his balls to tighten as a pleasant chill ran up his spine. "Mine to fill too. Drink my cum, Teme. Would you like- Fuck!"

Naruto glared down at his lover, flinching in discomfort at having two lubed fingers suddenly thruster up his ass. He took in the slight upturn of Sasuke's stretched lips, showing his clear amusement and huffed in irritation at being interrupted so rudely. "Jackass."

His only response was a single raised eyebrow in challenge, followed by a hard suck and the stinging pain of Sasuke's fingers as they began to move and scissor inside his tight hole.

"Mmn, fuck," Naruto's eyes rolled back, fully enjoying the pain mixed with pleasure as his blood and chakra rushed through his system burning his body. He couldn't stop himself from yanking Sasuke's head forward until his cock was buried completely in the warm heat of Sasuke's mouth. A sense of sadistic satisfaction rolled through him when the Uchiha made a gagging noise in the back of his throats and sent him a heated glare.

Sasuke didn't bother touching Naruto's prostate until he was three fingers deep, but Naruto didn't mind because he was too busy riding the Uchiha's fingers as he thrust into his mouth. Naruto came hard with a long groan, curling in around Sasuke's head as his body locked up. He could feel Sasuke swallow around him, tongue massaging against his dick as he shot his warm seed down his lover's throat; his ass clenching tight around the probing fingers with a satisfied shudder.

Before Sasuke's could pull his lips away from the still hard dick he was roughly jerked up by his hair until his mouth clashed hungrily with Naruto's. He was pretty sure he was going to have no hair left by the end of the night, but he ignored that fact in favor of shoving his cum soaked tongue down his lover's throat to share Naruto's flavor.

The kiss was broken as quickly as it was started and Sasuke suddenly found himself falling backwards with a hard shove to his chest. The cot's springs squeaked loudly as Sasuke landed on his back with a few light bounces. Looking up, Sasuke took in the way Naruto's blue eyes seemed to almost glow in the firelight and the way his muscled form hovered over him like a golden beast ready to devour its prey. A shiver racked through the youngest Uchiha's body, because even though Naruto played the submissive one in their sexual relationship, right now he was every bit the dominant alpha demanding obedience.

It was a strange feeling to have his mouth go dry while his palms grew sweaty; being in a position where he felt like he could easily be overpowered had never given Sasuke the rush he was feeling when looking into Naruto's lust filled eyes— eyes that said that Sasuke belonged to the Jinchūriki as much as Naruto's words had— and Sasuke was finding himself grateful that he had thought ahead of time to unbutton his pants over his aching erection.

A slow smile spread over Naruto's face that made Sasuke visibly swallow. He knew it was crazy to feel the flutter of nervous butterflies in his stomach, but he felt them all the same as his anticipation grew, because Naruto was just _standing_ there looking more hungry by the minute and it was thrilling.

It was like time had slowed down for the two men as they just took a moment to stare at each other, and perhaps it did since they had been in such a desperate rush to devour each other up to this point. But the moment was soon lost when Naruto leaned and pulled Sasuke's pants off in one swift motion, leaving him only in his socks.

A purr of satisfaction vibrated through Naruto's chest as he looked at all the pale skin finally available to him as he crawled his way up his lover. Straddling Sasuke's hips, Naruto ground their erections together, eliciting a moan from both men that was quickly silenced by another mind numbing kiss.

"Naru-to," Sasuke panted in between kisses. His fingers were digging deep indentations in Naruto's tan hips and he was having trouble clearing his thoughts enough to verbally tell the blond what he needed. Naruto was like that, an all consuming being who heated Sasuke's blood and washed him away until there was nothing left, and Sasuke couldn't get enough of it.

Giving one final hard grind against his lover's cock, Naruto broke the kiss and pushed himself into sitting position. He licked the saliva from his pleasantly stinging lips as he shifted his weight to reach behind to grab Sasuke's length. His hand was suddenly batted away by a pale hand that snaked between his legs, the hand grabbing hold of the swollen red organ to spread lube liberally over it in a few swift strokes.

Naruto felt a hand grab one of his butt cheeks, kneading it before pulling it to expose his quivering stretched hole, so he used his newly freed hand to spread his other cheek for better access. Lowering himself until the head of Sasuke's erection breached his opening, Naruto and Sasuke released a shuddering groan.

Sasuke drank in the erotic expression on Naruto's flushed face; the scars on his cheeks stood out more adding to his exotic features, his blue eyes were half-lidded with want, and his mouth was open in a silent moan. Releasing his cock, Sasuke moved his hand so it rested over Naruto's on his ass and pulled his cheeks farther apart to ease the blond's progress.

Naruto shifted his hips and thrust himself down hard, fully sheathing the Uchiha's hard cock fully inside his tight heat. "Ahh, mmn," he shuddered in pleasure at the slight burn that the move induced, Sasuke fingers never being enough for the girth of his erection, and braced his hands on the raven's stomach so he could start up a steady rhythm.

"Gods, Naruto, just like that," Sasuke moaned, using his grip on the Jinchūriki's ass to help in Naruto's movements. The sight of Naruto's tight abs shifting under glistening golden skin made Sasuke lick his lips and prompted him to lean up and latch his teeth around a pert nipple.

Naruto hummed in delight and rotated his hips so Sasuke's cock brushed against his prostate repeatedly. "Fuck, Sas-so good," he closed his eyes and continued grinding down on the hard length.

Sasuke released the nipple and nodded through his own haze of lust, fully enjoying the way Naruto's tight heat clenched around his throbbing dick, and thrust his hips up to meet his partner's.

Minutes went by as the two men continued to move together. The only noise that filled the room was the crackling of the fire, the steady fall of the rain outside, and the pleasured moans and heavy breathing as skin slapped against skin in a passionate embrace.

Sasuke could feel his release building up, so he pulled Naruto down for another kiss, unable to get enough of the other man. He thrust his hips up harder and faster, seeking deeper penetration and felt Naruto shift his legs farther apart to aid in the process, while he sucked on the blond's tongue.

Naruto ripped himself away with a shuddering moan, propping himself up on Sasuke heaving chest so he wouldn't fall over. "T-touch me, bastard," the hardness of the command was lost in the breathlessness of his voice.

Sasuke complied anyway, wrapping his slender fingers around Naruto's pulsing erection and pumping his fist in time with his harsh thrusts.

The _fwap, fwapping_ noise increased as Sasuke's hand collected more and more of Naruto's precum with each stroke, the liquid spilling from the tip of the blond's cock in copious amounts provided the Uchiha with plenty of lubricant to pleasure his lover.

"Oh…gah, nngh," the jumble of nonsensical half words spilled out of Naruto's mouth as his back arched and his thighs flexed around Sasuke's pale hips. His nails once again dug into Sasuke's milky skin, leaving red streaks down his chest and making his pecs flex in response to the pain.

With a guttural howl Naruto lunged forward and clamped his teeth around the hard muscle of Sasuke's shoulder, his hot semen splashing between them as his orgasm hit him full force.

Sasuke's movements froze as soon as the Jinchūriki lunged for him, his mind going into overtime as Naruto rode out his orgasm. He could still feel the tight coil in the pit in his stomach on the verge of release, and Naruto's light grinding around his rock hard dick was a fine distraction from his sudden thoughts.

As soon as he felt the teeth loosen their hold from his muscle, Sasuke bucked his hips, rolling them over. Unfortunately the cot was not big enough for a maneuver such as that and Naruto's back hit the ground with a solid thump. The fall was only about a foot so the blond was barely winded, though he was knocked out of his post-coital daze enough to not be a useless sack of potatoes as Sasuke lifted his legs over his shoulders and once again began thrusting.

"Hah…N-Naruto, you're always so tight," Sasuke said through clenched teeth as he lifted the tanned hips higher and increased his speed. Naruto shot him a lazy smile, too spent to do much more.

"Oh fffu-," Sasuke's breath caught and his movements became jerky as he threw back his head and his spine arched. His orgasm washed over him, spilling into Naruto's hot channel in pulsing waves.

Slumping forward, Sasuke panted against Naruto's neck as he regained his much needed breath. His sweaty palms moved along Naruto's equally sweaty thighs, shifting them so the blond would be more comfortable before slipping his softening cock out if its warm confines with a little shiver, the feeling ticklish for his over sensitized member.

Naruto's chest was steady below his still rapidly beating heart and Sasuke placed a kiss on the blond's temple before finally rolling off him with a small groan. His muscles felt like mush and any movement was a strain.

A cold draft wafted up his spine from under his bed causing goosebumps to raise along Sasuke's back and legs. He glanced over his shoulder, spying the barely noticeable gap between the curtains and the floor on the far side of his bed not able to fully keep the cold out. Frowning, he then turned and looked at the wall behind the cot, it too was radiating cold. Looking down at Naruto, Sasuke sighed, his annoyance leaving him. The blond was sound asleep.

A small smile came to the young Uchiha's lips as he stared down at his lover sprawled out on the tatami floor dead to the world. "Tsk, Dobe."

Reaching up, Sasuke grabbed the thick comforter from his bed and pulled it down on top of them. Naruto's natural heat plus the blanket's added warmth would keep them comfortable throughout the night even if the fire died.

Using his arm as a pillow, Sasuke wrapped his free arm around Naruto and pulled him close, immediately satisfied when the blond shifted closer to him in his sleep. Brushing his fingers through Naruto's damp hair, Sasuke thought back on the events of the day as he let sleep slowly take him.

The one thing that held his attention the most had happened just a few minutes prior when Naruto had lunged at him right before orgasming. The howling growl that came from Naruto's throat had been more feral sounding than what he was used to and for a moment he thought Naruto was going to tear his throat out. Naruto had of course only gone for his normal bite upon release fetish, most likely not even breaking the skin, but the moment had suddenly left the Uchiha realizing that this wasn't a human he was dealing with but a creature with animalistic tendencies.

Naruto had said that humans and Jinchūriki thought and felt the same, but fact was that Jinchūriki— at least those that were pure-bloods— weren't human. They weren't even originally from this planet, even if their image and knowledge was created from humans.

Jinchūriki may be as intellectual, if not more so than humans but Sasuke had seen enough to know that there was still some animal in them to keep them separated. Since Naruto always appeared human, a part of Sasuke had forgotten that he wasn't, and now that that animal side was surfacing during sex, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what he was getting himself into.

His feelings for Naruto weren't going to change, but he needed to keep a closer eye on his lover and see what other animalistic urges he showed. Sasuke hadn't ever asked Naruto what kind of Jinchūriki he was before, because he simply hadn't cared. It hadn't really mattered in the past. Naruto was a Jinchūriki who couldn't use his chakra just like all the other Jinchūriki in captivity so why bother knowing? But now Sasuke couldn't help but wonder about his blond lover. Why did he look human? Was it because he could still use some of his chakra and how was that even possible? Would it be inappropriate to ask Naruto these questions now? Did Sasuke even have the right after everything they had been through?

Sighing, Sasuke snuggled his face into Naruto's blond locks inhaling the scent of sex and his own shampoo.

One thing was certain, Sasuke had never felt this at peace after a night with his father and he knew that he had Naruto to thank for that. He'd just have to wait for Naruto to open up and share his secrets with him. Until then, Sasuke would continue enjoying whatever the blond was willing to give him.

Tightening his arms around Naruto, Sasuke fell into a content slumber, eager to see what tomorrow may bring.

* * *

 **A.N.-** So that's it for now! Hopefully it was enjoyable. Writing angst after a few chapters of happiness was actually really hard lol. So I know that Naruto is being pretty stupid right now and his freak out was a bit over the top (I struggled a lot with that scene), but it's only been 5 days since they got together and he is in major denial which I have pointed out multiple times already, plus his chakra is messing with his mind like a really bad PMS trip. Because of his lack of wanting to talk about their future, he doesn't actually know of Sasuke's strong desire to leave everything behind. Don't worry though, we don't have to wait until Neji returns for Naruto to tell Sasuke about Shika! OK, so hopefully no one destroys me for this chapter. Until next time!

Next chapter- A heart to heart and time with Gaara!


	26. Chapter 26 A Prisoner's Confession

**A.N.** Hello again! Wow, this update just took like 9 months... I'm so sorry. I have some good excuses and some bad excuses, but I'm not going to list them out here. Anyway, I initially had trouble with this chapter and had to skip the first half entirely because I just couldn't get into the right mindset. Unfortunately the second part took literally the entire 9 months to write and while it was fun to write I could only get out a few sentences out at a time before the writing blahs set in or a kid ,my husband, or a migraine interrupted me. I finished the second half the week before my kids started school and was forced to move back to the beginning and lo and behold I finished it super fast! BTW, this is the first time I've had all 3 of my kids in school for some amount of time so life is bliss for me, woot. No guarantee that the chapters will be up every 2 weeks like they were before, but it won't be crazy months again. One of my friends has kindly lent me her laptop and I intend to fully use it!

 **Warnings-** Mild language and length? Yeah... It's a long chapter so take your time. There is a lot of information in this one guys!

 **Beta'd by** TreeStar. She just had to joke when we were reading this over last night that it took so long because it had no sex in it... I can write those scenes fast for some reason...

 **Note-** Apologies to those of you who reviewed over the past many months and did not get a response from me! I was usually really good about that, but I had stopped even logging on at a certain point where people that had been regularly PMing me thought I was dead from lack of response. Due to FF's set up with review notifications it's hard to keep track of who I responded to. I will try to do better from now on.

For now, I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Please R & R and enjoy!

 **That Time I Went Down Fighting**

26\. A Prisoner's Confession

"He's gripping the hilt wrong, he's going to lose it."

"Oh come on, he could have totally avoided that kick!"

"See? It was way too easy to knock that sword out of his hands and now he'll be forced to improvise. Psh, moron."

"Move! No, the other way!"

"You don't block a sword attack like that, it would chop your arm off."

"Oh for goodness sake… It's a simple escape, there's no reason to be turning blue. You trained for _years_ for this moment and now you die by choking? Lame… Oh, yeah punch him in the throat with your failing strength, that's way more believable than the simple escape you could have used before." Naruto pouted, rolling his eyes in exasperation though a trace of an amused smile played on his lips. He was enjoying himself.

Shifting slightly, Naruto snuggled himself closer to Sasuke's cozy chest. He could feel Sasuke's half hard cock pressing into his lower back, but knew that it was due to their closeness and not because the Uchiha was wanting to initiate anything more than gentle touches as they basked in each other's company. Naruto relished in the feeling of the pale fingers as they made lazy trails up and down his bare torso, a comforting touch to sooth his riled up mood.

Releasing a sigh, Naruto turned his head slightly to nuzzle his forehead against Sasuke's jaw and was immediately rewarded with a kiss to his hairline. Humming in satisfaction, Naruto returned his attention back to the animated film.

The duo had spent the entire morning and most of the day lying on Sasuke's bed picking their way through Sasuke's video collection. After seemingly endless paperwork all week and their frustrating dinner with Fugaku the night before a completely lazy day was just the thing both males craved.

Extra pillows had been pulled out of the closet and piled at the foot of the bed to make a suitable backrest just as they had done while gaming. Sasuke leaned against the pillows, dressed in a pair of comfortable sweats and a tshirt, with Naruto resting between his spread legs in nothing but a pair of loose sleep shorts and socks. Naruto insisted that even though the weather was getting colder Sasuke's close proximity would overheat him if he were dressed and Sasuke was only too happy to have a natural heater keeping him extra warm from the castle's cold draft.

Getting through the opening credits of the first movie had been difficult, Naruto kept bouncing around and Sasuke had to hold him still lest he wanted to forgo the flick all together and go back to their wild romping (the insistent rubbing Naruto was doing against Sasuke rapidly growing erection was driving the raven mad). Naruto calmed down with a pout.

As it turned out, Naruto hadn't had that much experience with movies, hence his excitement. He occasionally got to watch them in school when the teacher would roll in the old clunky box on holidays or when the class got restless from feeling too cooped up from the seemingly endless rainy days, but those days were rare since Naruto was pretty sure the school had maybe two TVs to go around the entire campus. Iruka had brought home a fifteen inch television when Naruto five that managed to get one local chanel in black and white. Naruto had discovered his favorite cartoon ever (The Senju Bro's) and had watched it everyday, practically worshipping the two main protagonists throughout most of his youth. They had used the television until it died seven years later (which was a feat since it was bought at a garage sale). Naruto remembered thinking that was the best thing ever, but _this_ was amazing.

Alas Naruto was still Naruto and he had never been able to stop himself from _talking_ to the TV. At first he had felt a little wary, thinking that if he started getting too annoying than Sasuke would turn off the movie, but then a huge grin spread over his face when his lover joined in too. While Naruto yelled, Sasuke's comments were more subdued but no more less biting and they made Naruto snicker in amusement. It was really amazing that either of them knew what was happening in the movies since they kept talking over the dialogue.

"I don't get it," Naruto grumbled as the epic fight ended and a long sequence of dialogue full of tears started, "Why didn't he just tell his brother the truth? Leaving him behind was one thing, but egging him on through goading him into hateful vengeance was just cruel and unusual."

"He thought that his brother wouldn't strive to become as strong as he did if he hadn't had as much to drive him," Sasuke mused as he kept his gaze on the screen. "Though I doubt he wanted him to leave the village. I guess he was too busy with his undercover espionage to worry about that. Lot of good that did him though since he didn't stopped the organization in any way."

"Hn," Naruto snorted in acknowledgment.

They sat in silence for a few minutes observing the intensity of the scene as the younger brother felt the heartache over finally getting his revenge.

Naruto's chest tightened at the sight and was thankful for the cool hands that ran smoothly along his thighs where his shorts had slid up his bent legs. He couldn't imagine having such a hatred for Gaara, but he could understand the pain of losing him.

Even though the tanuki/cat was not blood, he was still his brother in every way that truly counted. The two of them had been inseparable since they were toddlers and had shared everything with one another. Naruto had been lucky to share a brotherly bond when he had been born an only child.

Thinking of his own brother caused Naruto to contemplate Sasuke's relationship with Itachi. He knew that the two loved each other, it was clear the way Sasuke opened up and relaxed around the elder Uchiha. Itachi's own fondness towards Sasuke was obvious in the way he teased Sasuke, not to mention the way he deflected Fugaku's anger away from his younger brother.

Itachi had made multiple visits to Sasuke's room since Naruto's arrival, and though Naruto hadn't been privy to their conversations they seemed to be genuinely comfortable in each other's company. It was clear to see that the two wished to spend more time together, but their busy schedules were keeping them from doing so.

"Why haven't you told Itachi about what your father does to you?" The soft question left Naruto's lips before he could stop himself. He felt Sasuke stiffen behind him, his fingers stilling along Naruto's stomach and thigh, and knew he couldn't take back what he had asked.

He didn't regret posing his question, because Naruto needed to understand why Sasuke had denied himself the possible salvation that telling his brother the truth would have brought. Temari had said it was pride, but Naruto wasn't so sure. It made sense to Naruto that Sasuke would tell his brother, because Naruto would tell Gaara.

Sasuke was quiet for so long that Naruto thought that he wasn't going to answer. Honestly, just not answering was the best scenario running through Naruto's mind as his heart hammered in his chest. He was imagining everything from Sasuke shutting down and refusing to talking to him again for sticking his nose where it wasn't wanted, to Sasuke throwing him off his lap and yelling at him in an uncharacteristic display of emotion that would soon turn violent. Both options were not very pleasant in Naruto's opinion.

As Sasuke's lips pursed and twitched is unspoken contemplation Naruto stayed facing forward, not wanting to scare the pale man away and giving him the space he needed to talk, but keeping the close contact to let him know he was there for him if he needed him.

"Itachi was nine years old when he started attending court with my father," Sasuke finally said, his eyes staring unseeing at the moving pictures on the screen and his voice slow as if he was measuring every word. "As the eldest son it was known that he would take over the family one day and as such take on my father's rule in the royal hierarchy. As a child he of course couldn't go without his normal education, so he spent half his day at court and the other at school, weekends were left to tutoring to make up the school that was missed due to court."

Sasuke paused, his eyes squinting as he remembered a time long ago. "He somehow always seemed to make time for me though," he mumbled. Naruto squeezed the pale arm resting against his stomach and was rewarded by Sasuke's hand resuming its steady slide up and down his tight abs. He didn't know if Sasuke was aware of the movement or if it was just a repetitive gesture to subconsciously reassure Sasuke, but be enjoyed it nonetheless. "I was just a kid, obviously," Sasuke continued, "but what kind of nine year old wants to play patty cake with a three year old in their free time?"

Naruto huffed out a laugh. "Someone trying to be a good big brother," he commented.

A soft smile came to Sasuke's lips, "That's what he said."

 _"I'm going to be a big brother," Itachi stated proudly, "My baby brother is going to be born today."_

 _The man's eyes widened in surprise, "Well it's a good thing I saved you then! We can't let your brother grow up without his big bro. Does he have a name?"_

 _"Sasuke."_

The words of Itachi's past played through Naruto's head and his eyes softened, a strange proud sadness filling his heart. He let his head fall back onto Sasuke's collarbone and felt the Uchiha's breath rush through his hair in the form of a large sigh.

"Thanks to all the tutoring and his genius, Itachi graduated when he was fourteen."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Fourteen? That was nuts. He had suspected that the elder Uchiha was smart, but he didn't know he was that smart. Though having to balance school and what was pretty much a full time job at such a young age, especially with a father like Fugaku, must have been very stressful for the boy.

"By then King Obito had stopped coming out of his room altogether and my father's rule as Regent had gained such power that it was nearly on equal footing as the king's." Sasuke scoffed, "I remember my mother praising my father for being such a kind hearted man for stepping in for his cousin who was sick from heartache. She was just so…" he bit his lip, his brows furrowing as memories of his gentle mother threatened to break his composure.

Naruto's reassuring squeeze to Sasuke's hand brought him out of his reverie and he sucked in a steadying breath before continuing back on track. "My mother had never been one for court; had always insisted that those were matters always left for outside of the house and my father preferred to leave her in ignorant bliss." Sasuke paused and he took no notice of his eyes drying as he stared blankly into space. "We were happier that way, back then," he mumbled.

Blinking, Sasuke felt the burn of his dried eyes being moistened and continued, "However Itachi started attending court full time upon graduation and I think that my mother had a hard time coping with the fact that her baby was now expected to be an adult, so she insisted that he still keep up his learning and tutors so he wouldn't get rusty; as if he had a choice but to work alongside my father.

"Since I was eight at the time, Itachi insisted that I take extra lessons with him. It was an unusual request, I am the second son after all and as such require less education than the heir." Sasuke made the comment so casually Naruto almost missed it, but when the words registered he couldn't help raising an eyebrow.

' _Second son,'_ he thought. Now that he thought about it he remembered learning about the human practice of devout favoritism of the firstborn. It was an old custom that the humans were growing away from where they would look upon their firstborn child (usually a son) to be sole heir of the family, leaving all other children to be expendable and with enough knowledge in the family duties should the eldest fall. Naruto hadn't even remembered about the practice until Sasuke's comment, seeing as his main interaction with siblings were with Gaara and the twins whose mother doted on all of them equally when they had been together all those years ago.

To think that Uchiha Fugaku still followed that ridiculous method, especially with someone obviously as smart as Sasuke. Well that made perfect sense, he was a bastard after all. Besides, Naruto wouldn't be surprised if the entire royal family still followed those practices. The crown went to the eldest, so why wouldn't the extended family follow suit?

Sasuke's low esteem when around his father and Fugaku's upturned nose towards his son made more sense now. It went well beyond the physical abuse Sasuke suffered at his father's hands, Sasuke had been trying to find his sense of self worth since he was born.

"I think the shared lessons was Itachi's way to spend at least some time together." A small smile formed on Sasuke's lips, his words snapping Naruto out of his revelation. "The tutors used to hate us; we never paid attention. We used to sit huddled in the back of that small study room just talking about our day while the instructor droned on." The smile fell and his eyebrows narrowed in memory, "I remember Itachi looking really tired one day, more tired than usual, and when I asked him what was wrong he snapped at me. I hadn't known what to think, it was like a physical blow since Itachi had always been nice to me. My feelings were hurt and I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything. We didn't speak to each other for over a week. I couldn't help but notice in that time Itachi went from looking from a young fourteen year old to an old man, the stress lines on his face seemed to grow overnight.

"One day after our tutor left, while we were packing up our paper, Itachi suddenly grabbed me and hugged me. He said he was sorry and squeezed me tight. He said that father and the rest of the council had passed a law concerning Jinchūriki and he was unhappy with the decision. That law was, of course, the right to obtain and collar Jinchūriki to be used as a 'pet' within the walls of Konoha. But I hadn't really understood what he was talking about at the time, I was just glad to have my nii-san back."

' _Ten years,_ ' thought Naruto. That confirmed it. His kin have been officially being captured and imprisoned for ten whole years. There was also the possibility that they had been taken before that since the law most likely didn't just pop up out of nowhere, the practice had to have come from somewhere, whether Fugaku had brought the idea into court or someone else had and the others had just rolled with it didn't matter. The thought made him sick.

He tried to think back to when he was fourteen, just two years after he had revealed himself to the world to being the Kyuubi, when he was jumping through the trees playing tag with the local wildlife. Could he make decisions to enslave an entire race at that age? Could he even _spell_ 'enslave' at that age? Stupid question, of course he could, he's not a complete moron. He'd had been physically strong, but mentally mature enough to handle serious situations like that? It now made a little more sense why Iruka had stayed silent back then, Naruto just wasn't ready. That didn't excuse his ignorance now however. That being said, Naruto knew that he wouldn't even contemplate imprisoning a race _now,_ even if it was the humans that were doing that very thing to him. The guilt that must have ridden on young Itachi's shoulders at the time must have been a heavy burden to bear, especially since he couldn't go against his father's will.

"Father brought Temari home a few months later," Sasuke continued, unaware of Naruto's inner monologue. He seemed to be on a roll now, the words just flowing from his mouth like water from a chalice. "In my young age I couldn't fully understand what Temari was to us. Mother said she was to be treated as a sister, something I had never had before, while at the same time she was expected to be a handmaid. Itachi told me that she was a slave, a prisoner, stolen and kept in our home against her will. Father looked at her as if she were nothing more than dirt under his feet, mother with a sort of empathetic love, Itachi pity. I saw her as a playmate, someone to give me attention and fill the void of Itachi's absence."

" _Sasuke was your age. He was a happy little boy that constantly sought the attention of his family,_ especially _his brother. He was a bit of a brat, but he was young so it was normal, and he was so full of wonder he would constantly ask me questions whenever we were alone. Sasuke quickly took a liking to me and started following me around like a little duckling."_

A small smile came to Naruto's lips as he remembered Temari's words and the care he had seen in his old friend's face for his dark haired lover. He was glad that Temari had found at least one friend early on in her captivity and it appeared that Sasuke had been in desperate need of companionship too. Temari would have been the perfect person for the job.

"Then mother died."

Sasuke's words were like a lead weight in Naruto's stomach.

The room was silent other than the low crackling of the fire behind them and the constant drone of the television, the plot completely lost to both men by now. Naruto found himself holding his breath, fearing that if he made any sudden movements Sasuke might break. He could feel Sasuke's heart against his back, it's _thump-thump-thump_ tattoo nearly painfully fast, like the air Naruto wanted to pant into his body but was holding in. Sasuke's breathing, however, was slow and steady; hiding away the trauma within his chest.

Finally after full minutes had passed, after Naruto was nearly blue from lack of oxygen, Sasuke spoke.

"Tem had been with us a for almost a year by then," he started," and in that year I had seen a decline in Itachi. I could tell that his time at court was getting to him. Every day he came home he looked more tired, older, unhappy, unhealthy even, and distant. Yet he still made an effort to spend time with me and so I made it a point to only share the good things in my life with him because I didn't want to place more burden on him. Then when mom died...It was all bad, all burden. I blamed myself, my father blamed me, so why wouldn't Itachi?"

Naruto couldn't take it any longer, Sasuke's voice was sounding too raw and his chest was feeling too tight. He threw himself forward and began turning around. He needed to hug and hold Sasuke right now, dammit.

His attempts were thwarted when he was abruptly pulled back into the position he had been in, Sasuke's circling his torso tightly and his dark head coming to rest on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto squirmed for a moment, feeling Sasuke's arms tighten in a death hold, before relaxing with a pout on his lips. Fine then, he would just have Sasuke hug and hold him.

"I found out a while later that Itachi didn't blame me," Sasuke said quietly, his warm breath fanning over Naruto's shoulder blade. "But that didn't stop me from blaming myself, so the doubt was always there. And then when my father started to— hmm, I just couldn't. Mine and Itachi's time had become a sacred thing to me and I couldn't taint it."

Naruto hadn't missed Sasuke's slip up. Temari had mentioned that Fugaku had beat and even raped Sasuke when she was still living with them. Had he started so soon after his wife's death? It would seem so. Sasuke had said he had been getting his 'birthday presents' since then. Naruto hadn't exactly counted, but the number of whip scars looked accurate.

He could understand the mind of a child not wanting to ruin his time with his brother or being too afraid of his father's wrath, but why keep silent still? He posed that question.

"What would you have Itachi do?" Sasuke asked, his voice sounding tired. "Do you want him to try to get my father, the _Regent_ , arrested? Did you know that beating your own child isn't even illegal? It's frowned up, but still seen as a legal form of child rearing. Besides, people would just see it was a father putting his second son in his place."

Naruto's eyes were wide in shock and disgust, "But that's not—"

"Itachi _hears_ the things father says to me and _still_ defends me," Sasuke cut Naruto off, sounding agitated now. "He knows how I'm treated to a certain extent and takes measures accordingly, but I don't want him spending all his free time like I'm some damsel that needs saving. I'm a grown man. I need him to be my brother, not my hero."

Naruto was quiet a moment to allow Sasuke the time to cool his raising nerves. When Sasuke's hold on him loosened, Naruto spoke. "So, if you can't have him arrested and you won't tell Itachi what your father has and is doing to you, what will you do?"

Sasuke released a sigh and ground his forehead into Naruto's shoulder before asking again, "What would you have me do? Kill my own father?"

The question remained unanswered.

* * *

Turquoise eyes scanned their surroundings, traveling across the lawn to the house across the street, while his pale nose scented to air for anyone possibly hiding from his advanced vision.

Satisfied that no one was in the vicinity, with an extra burst of chakra, Gaara bolted from the shadowed alleyway between his home and Naruto's to his front door. It wasn't the first time that he wished his house had a window facing Naruto's, but alas, beggars can't be choosers.

The bang that echoed through the street when he slammed into his locked door made him bite back a sharp curse and look around while he fished his keys out of his pocket before slamming them into the lock.

He should have known his mother wouldn't be home yet, but it had been a long day and Gaara was desperate to get to the comfort of his room. The tanuki/cat sighed in relief when he finally closed the door behind him, leaning his forehead against its cool surface as he gave himself a moment to get composed.

Gaara had always had mixed feelings about living inside the Wall. On one hand it was where he met Naruto and his family. Their close proximity meant he could spend most of his days at their house before returning home. The secret exit out to Bijūgakure was an added bonus; he was grateful that he didn't have to sneak through the main gates just to go to school.

On the other hand, he wasn't free to move outside of his own walls without fear of discovery. He and Naruto had never played on their small front lawns on a hot summer's day, nor had Gaara seen where his siblings went to school. Gaara hadn't even ventured further into the capital city until recently and it was only by his good sense of direction and the draw of chakra outside the Wall that kept him from getting lost.

When he was younger Gaara had thought that Jinchūriki within the Wall were just frowned upon, that his mother was afraid they would be thrown out if discovered; but as he grew older he began to think otherwise, especially after Temari's disappearance. Now, thanks to Naruto's disappearance, Gaara thought he was uncovering things about Konoha that he wished had kept his mother from moving them into the city altogether.

Grunting, the red-head pushed off the door and trudged into his small kitchen, kicking off his shoes on the way and pulling the dark hood off his head allowing his ears to twitch away from his sweat soaked locks.

The two large bags he had slung over his shoulder landed on the dining table with a shuddering thud. Another dull thump followed as a third, smaller bag landed on the ground at his feet. Gaara released a sigh, rolling his slightly aching shoulders, and pulled back the extra chakra he had been using to carry such a heavy load.

He looked down at the duffle bags that were larger than his torso and winced. It was a miracle he had even made it through the front door. He was sure that if anyone had been watching him through their window they would have thought he was robbing Naruto's house, or trying to hide dead bodies in his house…

Gaara snorted in amusement as he opened one of the bags revealing layers of paper wrapped parcels. Pulling one out he let his fingers brush over the waxy surface, feeling the tenderness of the still warm meat that lay beneath.

All amusement left him, being replaced with sorrow, as he grabbing a few more packages and turned to place them in the freezer.

He and Naruto had been hunting the giant hebi, known as Manda, for the past few months and today he had finally found him. There had been a break in the weather, leaving the air unusually hot and humid, and the great serpent had slunk from its den to find a place to warm his cool scales.

The mixture of the moist leaves as they lay drying throughout the morning had left a noticeable trail for Gaara to follow and he had found the monstrosity lying in a patch of warm dirt by noon. Manda had cleared all the leaves, leaving the ground bare to quickly soak up the sun rays shining through the thick canopy of the Forest of Death, before staking his claim on the dry patch.

Needless to say, the serpent had not been happy to be awakened from his nap. It had taken Gaara almost two hours to take him down. He had never been so thankful for the use of his chakra when the scaled tail threw him against a tree, cracking a few ribs.

Once the beast was dead, Gaara returned to Bijūgakure seeking out a handful of townsmen to accompany him back into the forest to disassemble the serpent.

The butcher would sell the meat for Gaara, taking whatever he and his family needed for themselves and getting a percentage of the profit for his work. Manda's harder than steel bones would be forged into weapons by the smithy and sold in his store, once again a profit going to Gaara. (Jinchūriki may be peaceful creatures, but not all of them have natural weapons like claws and stingers and they were not naive enough to leave themselves completely defenseless.) The jeweler took the smaller bones and large scales to craft them into fine jewelry to be sold in her own store. Gaara gave Manda's poison to the medic freely, it would be used to create medicines and anti-venoms of the strongest kinds for the weaker Jinchūriki and the human-born that lived outside the Wall.

It was rare that a giant hebi should be killed so close to the city and the excitement was noticeable in everyone's eyes when they discovered Gaara's prize. The last one, caught by none other than the great Kyuubi-sama himself, had fed all of Bijūgakure for the entire winter. Predators didn't fall for the subtle wooing of chakra like prey did and it was much harder to lead them into a false sense of security.

Gaara snorted at that thought. Naruto had been fourteen when they had accidentally come across that particular beast while exploring. The king serpent had been rearing back to strike and out of instinct Naruto had thrown out his chakra demanding it to stop, and it did. The blond actually _rode_ on its head back to the town before he killed it. The cockiness and pride Naruto had shone over his kill as the townspeople people swarmed him in awe had made Gaara roll his eyes. (The fox had been a lot more outgoing back then in showing off his greatness, before it all really got to him.) Ironically, he cried like a baby later that night saying he wished he hadn't killed it because it hadn't been a fair fight.

Gaara shook his head at the memory, a small smile coming to his lips. Naruto had always been too tender hearted for his own good. That was probably why he had always been so good with kids. Gaara used to tell him it was going to get him into trouble one day, but Naruto would laugh and stick his tongue out saying that it was better than being a friendless stick in the mud like Gaara (followed up by a glomping bear hug that would leave the tanuki/cat struggling and breathless). Gaara huffed. It looked like he had been right after all.

Seeing that there was no more room in the freezer, Gaara closed the small door with a little more force than was needed and turned back to his bag. He sighed when he realized that he had only unloaded three-fourths of it. Why hadn't he left more at Naruto's house? _They_ had an extra freezer. Shrugging, he tossed the rest in the refrigerator, deciding they'd have it for dinner.

It had been a while since he had had dinner with his mother and he was sure that she'd appreciate the company. Honestly it was hard for Gaara to remember the last time he had spent real quality time with his mother. In truth he missed her.

Unzipping the remaining bag on the table, Gaara assessed its contents. Fresh produce, some clothing for both himself and his mother, and some various knick knacks, all of which the townspeople traded him for the meat on his way from the butcher. Nothing that needed immediate attention, so Gaara turned away feeling the heat of the day finally get to him.

Grabbing his satchel from the floor Gaara turned back to the fridge in hopes to find something to fill his rumbling stomach until dinner time. His nose twitched as it caught a whiff of a bowl of tuna that he was sure his mother had made the day before. Snatching it out of the cooler, the redhead grabbed some crackers out of the cabinet before lazily making his way down the hallway, shedding his stifling hoodie with some difficulty along the way.

Three tuna covered crackers filled his mouth before the bowl and the box of crackers were placed delicately on Gaara's bed. He eyed them with longing, the crunching of his full mouth filling the otherwise silent room, as he shed his sweaty clothes from his overheated body and unceremoniously tossed them on the floor along with his satchel.

Kicking the tattered clothing into the corner of his room where he promised himself he'd wash them some time soon (though the chances of that happening was slim since there was now a small island in the corner of his room where he was sure a colony of tribespeople had been born to worship the smelly clothes god), Gaara could no longer resist the calling of the tuna and crammed a morsel that was more fish than cracker into his mouth before turning away from the tempting snack.

Padding his way across the rugged hallway, Gaara walked the short distance naked to his home's single bathroom. Closing the door behind him, Gaara moved to turn the water on in the tub, the need for a long shower overwhelming his need to fill his still grumbling tummy and rest his tired body.

As he waited for the old pipes to warm up the water he caught his reflection in the mirror. His locks of hair, once a deep blood red were now darker, matted to his head with sweat, dirt, a few stray twigs and leaves, and blood. Gaara's ears hadn't fared that much better; what once was fluffy white fur tipping each ear was now a dirty brown of scraggly looking hair bent in every direction.

Turquoise eyes peered out of a dirt and blood smeared face, streaked lines along his forehead and cheeks revealing flushed but pale skin where Gaara had tried to wipe away the grime. Surprisingly clean lips were pulled back just for kicks to reveal glistening white fangs, the crazed look made a terrifying sight.

A large smear of blood ran from the middle of his right pectoral up to his right shoulder, a reminder that his sweatshirt and t-shirt were going to need a good mending as well as washing. The wound had been Manda's last ditch effort to strike at his enemy, nearly taking Gaara's arm off and temporarily immobilizing the Jinchūriki's limb. Gaara had been forced to focus his chakra away from his attacks so he wouldn't bleed to death.

His eyes drifted lower over a tapered and toned torso to another cut that ran diagonally along his left side. The blood smeared there had run down until it had been absorbed by the hem of his shorts, making a thick line at his hipbone. He could just make out the yellow bruising around his ribcage underneath the red stain from where his body slammed into the large tree nearly shattering his bones.

His eyes lingered on the red that had seeped onto his belly, equally clashing and complementing the white of his pale skin and the black permanently staining his abs. The spiral tattoo encircling his navel had only one twin in existence and Gaara saw them as a sign of his and Naruto's brotherhood, a strong bond forged through physical and mental exertion. Even though he could easily heal his wounds, the thought of damaging the tattoo didn't bode well with him and he couldn't stop himself from wiping the offending crimson liquid with his fingertips only to find it dry and crusty. He frowned in annoyance.

The injuries had hurt like a bitch initially, but now they were nothing more than a bearable throb. It didn't help that his whole body was aching with a deep pulse of exhaustion, but Gaara was sure that the blood was covering open sores and his ribs were still slightly fractured, so he pushed more chakra into those areas feeling an instant warmth flood into his system.

Gaara's eyes studied his hands. Grime was embedded deep under his claws, but other than that he was glad he had given them a quick wash before leaving the butcher. Shoving food in his mouth with his bare hands wasn't exactly sanitary (though it wasn't like he could get sick anyway). More importantly, he was sure Iruka would have had his head if he had gotten blood and dirt stains all over his house, and even then his clothing hadn't been that much better… Gaara purses his lips, ' _Maybe the amount of meat I left them will get me out of cleaning up the mess I left…'_ Aw, wishful thinking.

The tanuki/cat released a sigh, his shoulders sagging and his head dropping in defeat. It was a lost cause.

His dropped gaze brought his focus on his legs. There was a literal line where his shorts ended just above his knees, the clean pale flesh of his thighs meeting the _brown_ rest of his leg and feet that were equally striped with white from his shoes. It was like he had a dirt and blood sunburn. Yeah, Iruka was going to kill him. It was inevitable.

Returning his attention back to his reflection in the mirror, Gaara noticed that it was beginning to fog. "Finally," he mumbled as he moved to the shower, "I look like one of the lost boys finally got sick of dealing with Peter Pan's crap and went on a murder spree."

* * *

Gaara wasn't usually one to linger in the shower but the water just wouldn't run clear and the steady drum of hot water against his tired body may or may not have lulled him into a standing sleep once or twice. So when the bathroom door opened over an hour later the steam billowing from the open doorway, spilling in copious amounts into the narrow hallway, was like that of a space pod's doors opening up to reveal an extraterrestrial. Instead of a little green man however, a very satisfied Gaara emerged clad only in a white threadbare towel.

The exit through the fog wasn't as awe inspiring as an alien, but the image of the tanuki/cat with his hair still slightly damp yet wildly fluffed from the towel, his normally white skin flushed a healthy pink from the heat of the water and a strong scrubbing, and healing scars cutting across sculpted muscles was a sight to behold indeed.

Letting his toes curl into the soft rug, Gaara closed his eyes, took a deep breath of fresh air and tried to ignore the goosebumps that rose on his skin as it tried to adjust to life outside of the bathroom. Honestly, he thought that he was going to burst into flames earlier and now it felt cold, his body needed to make up its mind. Gaara knew that as soon as he got dressed he'd be sweating again, so it was a lost cause.

He swayed slightly on his feet, feeling a little disoriented due to his exhaustion now that he had discarded his sight, but really, it felt to nice to have his eyes closed. All he wanted to do was lay down in his nice comfy bed and pass out for the next few days. It had been a _really_ long day, a long few weeks if he were honest and they were starting to catch up to him. The fact that he could feel the gentle pull of his mother's soothing chakra coming from somewhere near the front of the house, most likely the kitchen, added to the urge. The feeling of having a kin nearby was soothing and would always make Gaara rest easier. However Gaara knew that he couldn't rest, at least not yet. He still had some work to do.

Taking another deep breath of air, that was only now beginning to clear of thick shower steam, Gaara reluctantly opened his eyes and turned to make the short journey to back to his bedroom.

It was when his clawed hand was braced on his doorknob that Gaara felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle causing his steps to falter only slightly. His chakra pulsed around him, brushing against his mother's, informing him that she was the only other Jinchūriki in the house.

Sharp eyes didn't miss the way the steam still lingering in the hallway suddenly wafted up past his shoulder and a quick inhale through his nose made Gaara's muscles tense before he pivoted to the left, deftly dodging a fist that collided with his bedroom door. Moving to a half crouch, Gaara spun on his heels and shoved his palm into his attacker's chest with enough bruising force to send the assailant stumbling backwards as air was forced from his lungs. Gaara didn't give the man time to recover, following him across the narrow hallway until he had him pinned to the wall with a tight fist around the man's throat.

Turquoise eyes rimmed with black narrowed as they peered into golden-brown orbs that glittered with mirth. Gaara knew those eyes well.

' _Gabe,'_ Gaara seethed and tightened his grip a little bit more, feeling the Adam's apple bob under his palm until he saw tears begin to prickle at the corner of the man's eyes. Gaara wouldn't deny that the sight brought some satisfaction to him. He was too tired and too stressed to put up with this bullshit, and if that was making him a bit more irritable than normal then this jackass should have known better anyway!

Gaara's eyes burned dangerously as the man in his grip brought his hand up to Gaara's wrist, his own eyes widening for the first time in actual panic. Gaara could feel the warm trickle of blood against his fingertips where his claws dug shallow furrows into the thin skin but he didn't really care. This prick had it coming anyway. He had been asking for this for a while now, literally, so why shouldn't Gaara give him what he wanted?

Gaara let his chakra flow from him, where before it had been like a lazy bubble circling around his person subtly brushing against other's chakras in a simple hello, it now roared out as a threat against this man. He watched as Gabe froze in his struggling attempts because now he could really _feel_ Gaara, could feel Gaara's strength and the fact that he wasn't just some normal tanuki/cat.

And then Gabe smiled. Gaara hid his look of horror, because that particular smile made his skin crawl. The need to throw the man away in disgust washed over him. Before he could a voice startled him away from his prey.

"Oh Gaara, honey, you're hurt!"

Gaara's eyes snapped away from the man in his grip to meet that of his mother's. His hand released the throat it was in the process of strangling, falling to his side immediately as she rushed towards him. Her fingers gently prodded against the light pink mark, that was nothing more than a thick scratch now, at his side before moving to his pec. So concerned with her son's well being, the feline Jinchūriki hadn't even noticed the altercation between the two males and so it went unmentioned.

Looking down at his mother, Gaara took in her features. Her dirty-blond hair, which had been cropped short for as long as Gaara remembered, had grown out longer over the past few months and now fell just past her shoulder blades. He noticed that the longer length made her look younger, less matronly, and fell around her downturned cat ears on either side of her head rather cutely. Her deep turquoise eyes, the exact shade as her lovely daughter's, were framed by delicate crows-feet that did nothing to deter from her natural beauty. He watched as her eyes darted across his pale skin, following her slightly clawed finger's path as they danced along with gentle but sure precision.

The familiar sight of his mother brought a small smile to Gaara's lips as warmth flooded his chest. "Hey Mama."

Gaara had to grab his towel so it wouldn't slip from his thin hips (it was a miracle he hadn't lost it already what with his little skirmish with his would-be assassin who remained leaning casually against the wall a few feet away) when he was spun around so his mother could check his back for more injuries, his greeting falling on deaf ears.

Gaara sighed.

His mother had never been quite the same after Temari had disappeared. She had thrown herself into her work, as if doing so could provide an even better life for her children and somehow convince her missing daughter to come home, working herself ragged while her once always cheerful demeanor evaporated. As her hours grew longer, the cat Jinchūriki spent her home time clinging even more desperately to her two remaining children as she slowly deteriorated over time. Once joyful and meaningful conversations became hollow and worried demands over their wellbeing.

Temari's vanishment had left a gaping hole in their family. Kankurō had met the loss of his twin with anger. It was true that the brunet had always been prone to having a short fuse, but he blamed their mother for Temari's disappearance, saying that if she hadn't insisted they live within the Wall then Temari wouldn't have been taken; and in the end the young feline stopped talking to their mother altogether. Kankurō started attending Gaara's school in Bijūgakure after that and moved out of the house when he was sixteen.

Nine year old Gaara had felt torn by his new family dynamic. While trying to mourn for his sister, he feared losing the relationship he had with this brother by not turning against their mother as well. He saw the way Temari's absence was affecting her as well and he didn't miss the pain that filled her face when Kankurō walked away everytime she tried to talk to him. Luckily Kankurō's attendance in Gaara's school helped their relationship grow stronger over the years. The fact that Kankurō could see how much Gaara felt stifled by their mother's new overwhelming affections also may have helped.

Gaara had never been so thankful for Naruto and his family as he had been those few years after Temari's disappearance. His second family provided a safe place he could escape to that had people who knew him and knew what was happening, but weren't affected to the point of breaking like the rest of his family. There were many nights where Gaara had felt overwhelmed and had climbed through Naruto's window to just sleep next to his best friend, the simple comfort of having Naruto next to him while he slept helped sooth his nerves and kept his nightmares at bay. When he would wake he would find that his mother had been conveniently informed of his location as well as a warm breakfast on the table with kind smiles all around.

Gaara had discovered early on in his youth that talking to Iruka and Kakashi about his problems was much easier than talking to his mother, perhaps because they weren't his actual guardians but they had still openly raised him as their own even though he hadn't been lacking in parents. It had been no real surprise that his mother had left all the real big "talks" up to her male neighbors, even though it wasn't their duty, but they were happy to help especially since Naruto was the same age and needed the same lessons.

That being said, Gaara still looked at his mother with the affection a young child would often look upon their mother. It was true that he had grown apart from her, her constant hovering when they happened to be together continued to be unnerving throughout the years but Gaara couldn't let her go. He understood too deeply what loss was and losing his mother mentally for the most part was bad enough, he wasn't willing to leave her physically as well, and so he stayed and helped where he could.

He scowled in annoyance when he felt the brush of a bengal tiger's chakra against his own.

And then there was _that_.

Gaara's cool gaze finally returned to the man who was still leaning, way too casually for Gaara's liking, against the wall with his arms crossed over his naked chest, a little amused smirk on his face as he watched the mother cat fuss over her kitten.

Gabe: pure-blood bengal tiger Jinchūriki, Gaara's mother's boyfriend of about six months, and the bane of Gaara's existence.

Ok, so maybe that was going a bit too far, but not by much.

Gaara sneered in disgust when he took a quick glance down to notice the other male was clad in only a pair of boxers, drawn tight against strong thighs glossy with downy fur that shifted from a golden bronze on his outer thigh to match the rest of his skin to an almost pure white on his inner thighs, all lined with jagged black stripes. His legs, like Kankurō's Gaara noted not for the first time, were bent at seemingly odd angles, bones and muscles made longer and shorter until they took on the shape of a felines powerful hind legs and feet, ready to jump incredible distances at a moment's notice.

' _Well those legs won't help him if he's too stupid learn his lesson,'_ Gaara ground his teeth together when another brush of chakra moved against his own and brought his gaze back to Gabe's.

The bastard was smiling smugly again, like his had won some prize. Like a fat cat who was about to eat a canary and Gaara feared for the poor, poor Jinchūriki this tiger had his sights on. Though maybe _feared_ wasn't quite the right word, because _fear_ would imply being prey, a victim, and _Gaara_ was anything but.

Six months prior when his mother had suddenly asked Gaara to have dinner with her over the weekend, Gaara had been surprised to have a guest join the small family gathering. It had been years since anyone had intruded upon their personal mother/son time, Kankurō's stubbornness knew no bounds, and needless to say the tanuki/cat was at a bit of a loss.

As it turned out, the two feline Jinchūriki met at work and had been dancing around an office romance for a few months before finally deciding to make it official. Apparently Gaara's mother had liked Gabe enough to actually _bring him home,_ but unfortunately not before warning her son ahead of time. However, Gaara was no longer a child and he wasn't about to throw a temper tantrum just because his mother brought home a man for the first time since his father's death. A man that was of a pure-blooded feline breed like Temari and Kankurō's father.

Alright, so Gaara had felt a little pang of self doubt at the arrival of his mother's new boyfriend. Even though he had been trained alongside _the Kyuubi_ and could hold his own against even the strongest of Jinchūriki due to his own chakra supply, Gaara still had his own insecurities about being a half-blood. Being constantly separated from his siblings via school and forced to hide within his own home did nothing to boost his confidence as a child.

Gabe, however, had other thoughts entirely. It became clear right from the beginning that he was extremely pleased with Gaara. As it turned out, Gaara's mother had shared all she could about her beloved children with her new love interest and the topic of Gaara's tanuki lineage came up. Being so rare, the tiger decided then and there that even though the blood line was tainted it was worth further inspection.

Gabe had looked upon Gaara with glee in his eyes, as if he were a child looking upon some magical creature in a zoo trapped there for his enjoyment alone. And so the trials began.

He had told Gaara early on that he wanted to see how much was true about the stories, to see if Gaara lived up to the legends of his ancestors. That even though he was a far cry from the Originals, being mixed and tainted, Gaara must have _some_ potential to be friends with the Kyuubi, and for those reasons alone Gabe refused to stop his crazy scheme every time Gaara demanded he stop. The gleam in Gabe's eyes every time Gaara effortlessly evaded his advances or forced his chakra on him was enough to show Gaara that he wasn't letting the aggravating man down, but little did Gabe know that he was just scratching the tip of Gaara's abilities with his petty surprise attacks.

Now that Gabe's little game of 'Jump-Gaara-and see-what-happens' was over for the moment he no longer felt the need to hide and his chakra rolled off him in confident waves that made Gaara want to lash out in irritation. Gaara knew it was ridiculous, but he felt like the pure-blood cloaked his chakra every time they met just so he could feel some sense of superiority over Gaara, rubbing Gaara's insecurities right in his face.

Honestly, if Gaara were a less stable person he would have ripped Gabe's throat out by now just to make a point. Not that the thought hadn't crossed his mind on multiple occasions, but Gaara knew that killing the tiger would be wrong no matter how annoying he was not just because he would be committing murder, but because his mother would be upset as well and he wouldn't be able to live with that.

Gaara's gaze drifted back down to his mother who had moved around to his left side and was crouching to prod at his legs. His eyes once again going to her grown out hair, a thick lock was dangling in her face so he reached down and gently tucked it behind her bell shaped ear pinching the velvety strands between his fingertips for a moment before releasing them. She was growing her hair out for _him._ In fact, Gaara mused tilting his head to the side as he took in his mother's fair complexion, she had started wearing makeup again too. He could barely see the freckle like marks on her cheeks where her whiskers should be due to the rouge powder lining her cheekbones. For some strange reason bringing this annoying as hell man into her life had actually brought some more life into Gaara's mother. For the first time in years she was starting to really smile again.

And no matter how much how much Gaara wanted to see fault in the tiger, it was glaringly obvious that Gabe cared deeply for his mother and wasn't with her because of his strange obsession with Gaara. So grudgingly, Gaara couldn't kill Gabe.

Gaara let out a small grunt of annoyance when his mother grabbed onto his towel and he had to latch onto it for dear life because there was no way he was letting her feel around his family jewels for wounds, let alone stand around naked in front of her and her boyfriend.

"So," Gabe drawled, lazily carding his fingers through his thick hair so the short black locks were slicked back against his scalp, "I noticed a whole shit load of meat in the freezer."

Gaara's eyes shot up to meet that of the tiger's. His eyes narrowed and his body tensing slightly before he forced it to relax. "And?" He questioned, his voice steady but holding a note of warning.

Gabe shrugged nonchalantly, but glanced down at the blonde cat currently focused on prodding her son's thigh through his towel before her hands were gently swatted away when they wandered too high. His tongue darted out to wet his lips before returning his attention back to Gaara. "It smelled like snake," he stated conversationally.

At Gaara's raised eyebrow and tight lips Gabe tried again, choosing to tread lightly in case his words happened to spook the fragile feline he was so fond of. However, the need to know was too great to pass up and he could tell by the tanuki/cat's rigid posture that there was more to tell. "They are big steaks too, must have been a monster. Do you know what kind of serpent it was?"

Gaara sighed, wondering why he was still standing there, but knew he wasn't going to get away until his mother was done with her inspection. "Manda," he said, his voice sounding bored. He figured he would have been forced to tell the man sooner or later anyway so what was the point in beating around the bush?

Gabe's eyes widened and he whistled in awe, "Damn. I wonder how many it took to take down that bastard."

"Just one," Gaara's voice was low, his shining eyes focused on the tiger Jinchūriki's own, the unstated challenge clear.

Gabe swallowed thickly, his eyes impossibly wide, all traces of cockiness lost as he slowly nodded his head in understanding. Gaara, the tanuki/cat, had been holding back this whole time and Gabe's games were finished.

Gaara yelped when he was suddenly grabbed by his sensitive ear and jerked down so he was staring into his mother's suddenly bright eyes.

"Oh Gaara honey," his mother began, cupping his face with the hand that wasn't strangling his ear, "Promise me you'll never be that reckless. Those people that go out there and put their lives on the line to hunt down monsters just of some lousy meat. I-I just wouldn't be able to handle it if you did that kind of thing, if you got hurt." Her eyes became glassy with unshed tears, her breath picking up a notch as the memory of the child she had lost gripped her heart. Her fingers brushed over Gaara's cheek and through his hair. "Promise me you won't do anything like that."

Gaara's eyes darted briefly to Gabe's before returning to his mother's and he had to swallow past the lump in his throat.

If only she knew how strong he really was. If only she'd let him show her what he'd learned over the years. He'd trained for her, so she wouldn't have to worry about him getting hurt. He hunted for her, so she wouldn't have to work so hard. And yet, he had to lie to her to make her happy.

"Okay Mama," Gaara nodded quietly, holding his mother's gaze. He felt terrible when his mother released a sigh of relief and smiled for him.

"Now then," the feline began releasing Gaara from her grip and straightening out her dress, "you go get dressed while I get dinner ready. I'll cook up some of that snake and those veggies that you got from the market."

Gaara nodded silently and watched his mother head back towards the kitchen.

"You're a good son."

Gaara's turquoise glare met Gabe still casually standing there as if he owned the place. "Tsk," Gaara turned away and pushed his bedroom door open, "Put some damn clothes on." He heard a snort of amusement as he pulled his door closed behind him.

* * *

It didn't take long for the redhead to dress in comfortable shorts and a shirt, his unfortunate towel met its demise by joining its brethren at clothing island in the corner. The forest green t-shirt that Gaara wore had seen better days, its edges frayed enough to look like rodents had gotten to it. Small holes littering it here and there, but not enough to deem it fit for the garbage (at least in Gaara's opinion), not to mention it was a size too big for the tanuki/cat, but it was soft after years of wearing and a treasured memento from Gaara's childhood. Gaara couldn't remember how old he was when he had stolen the old thing from Kakashi to use as a nighty, but he damn well wasn't going to stop using it until it fell apart completely.

Sighing, Gaara sat heavily on the end of his bed and grabbed his small satchel from where he had left it on the floor. The urge to just fall back on his cool sheets was strong, but he resisted their sweet Siren songs and focused on shimmying around the side of his bed until he sat facing the brown wooden doors of his closet.

The accordion style doors were only about a foot and a half away from the side of the bed, leaving Gaara very little room for his knees and he quickly yanked the curtained door open when one knee smacked against it as he tried to get comfortable in his new location.

Once settled, and no longer in danger of bodily harm, Gaara unclasped the latch on his satchel and pulled out its contents. He frowned at the rumpled pile of papers in his hand, obviously having been knocked around in his skirmish with Manda. Sighing, Gaara began untangling the mess, unfolding each paper before smoothing out the creases the best he could on his lap and setting it aside for further inspection.

His hand strayed to his earlier snack as he worked. The dry cracker (for the tuna he had left out had fallen victim to the days unusual heat and had lost its appeal), chewed slowly to work up enough saliva, became a miserable paste as Gaara's sharp eyes trailed over the collage of faces littering his bed.

A seven year old girl with slit pupil eyes and a bob cut. A ten year old boy with cute puppy ears nestled on top of a head of shaggy pale hair. A pair of teen girls, twins, one looking in her natural form as a panther and the other as her disguised human mask. A boy, no older than five, with dark hair and a deep scar under his left eye not taking away from the grin taking up half his face.

Most of the pictures were sketched in pencil, with detailed descriptions of the missing pigments below the image, but few were actually in color; those obviously having been made and copied prior to the incident.

All the faces had names accompanying them, printed neatly just under them along with their detailed information. All of the faces had locations associated with them, places where they used to live, where they had been seen, the closest place to where Gaara had gotten their picture. All of the faces had dates assigned to them, not just their birthdays so their loved ones could remember how old they would have been, but how long it's been. All of the faces had two things in common. They were all Jinchūriki and above all of their faces, written in bold letter was the word " **MISSING** ".

Gaara forced himself to look away from the faces and took a moment to work the goopy cracker mush down his protesting throat, a shudder wracked his body as the slimy substance finally left his mouth and he looked around his room for some water to wash out his mouth. No such luck. His lips smacked together in distaste.

Sighing in resignation, Gaara decided to move on with his task, leaning forward and shoving a thick pile of hanging clothes to the far side of the closet in order to expose the back wall and a row of mismatched boxes along the floor that were stuffed full of junk that he hadn't wanted to throw out, but couldn't quite remember what he had put in them over the years.

Gaara stared at his once barren wall, knowing that it looked like something out of a detective novel (and knowing that he had gotten the idea from one). ' _Naruto would be so proud,'_ he snorted in shallow amusement.

There, on the back wall of Gaara's closet was large map of all of Konoha surrounded with pictures, writing, and colorful pushpins. There was even string spanning its streets for good measure.

Said wall held all of the information Gaara had collected over the past week in his search to figure out what the hell was going on and hopefully lead him to Naruto.

Grabbing a poster off his bed at random, Gaara's eyebrow raised as he took in the boy's strange name. " _Broccoli?_ " Instead of neat block letters like all of the other posters, for some reason this boy's name was scrawled flamboyantly under his photo as if a rockstar had written his scratchy (and highly illegible) signature. Gaara squinted and tried to make out each letter separately because there was no way someone would name their son after a vegetable. An image of Naruto lying spread eagle on a giant fish cake popped up in his head and Gaara had to push it aside to focus on the task at hand because that was both disturbing and hilarious.

"Rock Lee," Gaara finally said, and blinked his eyes before they bled from over exertion. "That's...not much better…" He looked up at the picture that matched the name and was met with doe eyes under thick brows and bangs. "He looks like a toy monkey," Gaara mumbled, and looked away from the eyes before they haunted his dreams.

Gaara scanned over the boy's information to see if there was anything in common with any of the other faces on the wall. There never was, other than the fact that they were all Jinchūriki, but Gaara always wished that Naruto was there with him to help. Naruto more than likely _knew_ some of these people, knew some personality trait that they may have in common that would send them missing. Although, if Naruto were there with him, Gaara wouldn't be looking at these faces to begin with...

Pushing that troubling thought aside, Gaara silently read the youth's stats. ' _Age: Twelve, Eyes: Black, Hair: Black, Breed:'_ his lip twitched in amusement, ' _Capuchin Monkey (Half-Blood), Height-'_ Gaara sighed when his eyes caught the rest of the information. According to the poster, Lee had gone missing seven years ago when he was twelve years old, barely into his puberty, so if he was still alive then his weight and his height would most likely have changed significantly.

The thought of someone changing so much while away from their family and friends created a sour feeling in the pit in Gaara's stomach and he pursed his lips against it. He knew that Naruto hadn't been gone for that long yet; years was significantly longer than months and Gaara had strong faith that his brother was alive- no, he _knew_ Naruto was out there trying to find a way to get home - but he didn't want to think of the changes that might have come over Naruto, not just physically, but mentally, over his time away.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Gaara looked at the year that Rock Lee had vanished and then referenced it to the scrap of paper that associated dates to colors. Grabbing a corresponding highlighter from the basket sitting on top of one of the many boxes in his closet, along with a matching pushpin, Gaara ran the tip of the marker across the missing date of Lee's poster and the location he was last seen.

Now came the hard part, or at least it would have been hard if Gaara hadn't been wandering the streets with Naruto since he was a young teen (and Naruto had made sure they were very thorough when exploring the back alleys of Bijūgakure). Since Lee was a Half-Blood than he didn't venture within the Wall (at least to Gaara's knowledge, but he was pretty sure his own family was rare having a non Pure-Blood living in plain sight of the humans) and so he had gone missing on the _outside,_ while he was in the sanctity of Bijūgakure. The poster also stated as a generous side note (written in that same flamboyantly scratchy rockstar handwriting) that Rock Lee was last seen " _Doing 500 Tail Pull Ups to prove his youthful spirit!_ " The exact location of said activity was very helpful to Gaara's search.

Gaara's pale thumb pressed the green pushpin into the first " _A"_ of the words " _Anbu Park"._ A memory of Naruto balancing on top of the jungle gym with his arms swinging around wildly as he shouted into the air about the park being their secret ninja base (because it had a "freaking sweet" zipline that none of the other playgrounds had, even though the park was on the Northeastern side of Konoha's Wall while the secret entrance to Naruto's home was hidden in the Southeastern sector and therefore would take the fifteen year olds _forever_ to walk there whenever they wanted to go their 'base', which Naruto would want to do _all the time_. Gaara had not been amused at the idea and therefore the park was _still_ dubbed as their Ninja HQ...) and Gaara's eyebrows furrowed when he noticed the other colored pins littering the same park. Something was amiss in _their_ headquarters.

His stomach tightened as he spun a narrow string around the green pin and ran its length to the edge of the map where he pinned Rock Lee's poster with a clear push pin and attached the string so it made a sharp line across the map. Gaara let his eyes trail over the faces that were pinned up next to Lee's for a moment before he moved on to the next poster on his bed.

Over the next hour the pile of faces littering Gaara's bed grew smaller while his closet wall grew to look more and more like that of a mad man's. In reality, that was how Gaara was beginning to to feel; mad. The desperate need to get his best friend, his _only_ friend, back was starting to drive him insane and the fact that he felt like people were keeping things from him wasn't helping him at all.

It had been less than a week since Gaara had overheard Juugo's conversation with his friends and had confronted Iruka with his suspicions concerning Naruto's whereabouts, and since then the tanuki/cat had seen neither hide nor hair of either of his foster parents. It didn't take a genius to realize that both adults were avoiding him. The only question was, why?

Gaara's first stop on his quest for answers was to seek out the bear Jinchūriki Juugo. Karin and Suigetsu could always be found bickering in Ichiraku's more days than not (much to Naruto's horror) and so Gaara figured that it would be easy finding the mountainous man since he was apparently part of their insanity, but of course they were nowhere to be found. After a day's worth of searching, Gaara had to assume that the trio had ditched town, as per Juugo's request, and went with plan B.

Gaara didn't know if he was on the right track, but he had decided to visit all of the police stations throughout Bijūgakure and get all the names of all missing persons from the last fifteen years, as well as those who were found. There was just something in Juugo's eyes that told him that the bear hadn't been off searching for himself, or whatever the hell lame ass excuse he had given his friends for his absence.

As it turned out there were quite a lot of police stations outside of the Wall. Due to the Jinchūriki town being shaped as a ring running just over forty-seven miles, Bijūgakure had been divided into four sectors with Konoha's four main roads acting as a divider at each pole, and each sector had two or more police stations depending on where the town was more populated or if there happened to be a side road that lead out of the main city. Gaara had come to realize early on that the missing posters from one sector of Bijūgakure rarely transferred to the next. He wasn't sure if it was because the locals in the area were playing favorites, or because there simply wasn't enough wall space.

Gaara sighed and stretched his neck, realizing his slouched position had put a kink in it. He leaned back, bracing his hands on his bed as he surveyed his handy work. The detailed map of his home town looked a lot larger when it was laid out in front of him and he was glad that he had taken the time to steal this version from a stand outside of a mini-mart farther within the city instead of using one from outside of the Wall since those tended to be much vaguer on the inner workings on Konoha. As it was, Gaara had overlaid the inner cities map with Bijūgakure's own detailed map to complete the whole set, because as beautifully detailed as the large map of Konoha was, the Jinchūriki settlement was not on it. For the life of him, Gaara couldn't figure out why no one had just printed a completed map yet to make things easier. Afterall, some Jinchūriki willingly lived within Konoha, and a few rare humans lived in Bijūgakure. Perhaps it was because, overall, neither side had found a reason to cross the Wall and didn't really care what was on the other side.

Looking at the city with its great Wall and the Jinchūriki town circling around it now though really helped Gaara appreciate the architecture that went into the ancient city. Konoha was almost a perfect circle. In fact, the only buildings throwing off its shape were _Bijūgakure's_ houses bordering the Forest of Death, _it_ came up to Konoha's Wall in a beautiful inner circle and then expanded out into a blobby shape that was over a mile wide in some places.

However, in the very center of the city, that spanned fifteen miles in diameter out to the Wall, was the King's castle. Gaara had looked up the hill and seen those white stone's glistening in the sunlight far in the distance many times throughout his childhood and had often wondered if the King was looking over their sprawling city, maybe even towards their neighborhood.

"Huh," Gaara cocked his head a little to the side as he let his eyes sweep over the map. Was it a bad sign that his hometown looked like a giant target? That wasn't ominous or anything..., but there it was sitting right there on Gaara's wall. The circular city with the white castle standing proudly in the center had four large roads extending from it cutting through the city at each pole until they veered off to who knows where outside of Konoha's lands. Meanwhile, _rings,_ two to be precise one inside the other, also split apart the houses so the city was divided into three sections with the Wall being the final barrier, leaving Bijūgajure to fend for itself (for some reason Gaara was thankful for that fact), and once again marking the castle as the bullseyes of the grand city.

The center ring spanned three miles in diameter, allowing occupants of the castle to have easy access to it from all angles. While the next biggest ring sprawled a grand eight miles, giving residents living between the two roads an easy two and a half miles to travel. Thus leaving a three and a half mile gap to the Wall for the poorer civilians to traverse.

All of the houses within the city were aligned in neat rows following the curve of the circle, the larger ones towards the center were a little more spread out to allow room for sprawling lawns and stables, with narrow roads running along them so horse drawn carriages could fit. Every so often a thin road would split off that would lead to the wider ringed road to make it more convenient for civilians to travel throughout the city instead of taking the main roads.

Sitting up, Gaara leaned forward to read the names of the streets the ran circle within the city (the polar streets he knew by heart since he had passed along them many times, besides " _North Street"_ as well as it's sister streets were not hard names to forget). The inner circle read " _Main Street", 'Very original,'_ Gaara thought with a small exhale through his nose. The outer road was likewise cleverly named " _Market Street"_ just incase anyone wondering along the wide gap didn't notice the array of shops lining the road.

Gaara could only assume that all of the upscale businesses were right along both of these roads, while other competing shops had to settle for branching streets hoping to get as near to 'Main' or 'Market' as possible to make themselves known. Personally he would rather just go to the local grocer a few doors down than have to travel all the way to one of those most likely high-priced places, but that was just him.

Shaking himself of needless thoughts, Gaara took note of his colored pins. None of them were within the first two rings, however there were quite a few inside with third, within the Wall. Gaara's eyes focused on a yellow pin located on the Southeastern side of Konoha, to the left of where he knew his house to be. The bright pin covered a building, located about forty minutes away, that Gaara had never seen in person, but he had heard a lot about throughout his childhood and had always wanted to visit when he was younger. He remembered begging his mother to take him with her when she took his siblings to school on her way to work; Kankuro's smug face as he held Naruto's hand behind his mother's skirt while Kakashi gently pulled Gaara into their house so Gaara could leave for his own school. His mother never let Gaara go see where his siblings went to school, never let him go deeper into the city, but Gaara new the location of that building well.

His eyes followed the string attached to the blazing yellow pin, even though a part of him begged him not to, until they landed on the face of the missing girl associated with that location. Turquoise eyes, a few shades darker than his own peered back at him and his heart clenched.

Gaara remembered how excited his mother had been when she received that picture. Even though it was expensive, the school had been giving special discounts and the older feline Jinchūriki was making relatively good money at the time, so she opted for getting portraits done of each of her twelve year olds. The size and quality of the paint of each portrait were well worth the money, it didn't even matter that they would be forever commemorated in their human guises, they turned out beautifully. Their mother had been so excited about the artwork that she insisted on getting another done of nine year old Gaara the following week by one of the artisans in Bijūgakure.

Unfortunately the redhead never got his own face drawn. No one had known that Temari would vanish from thin air within the week, leaving behind only a group of tight lipped boys who shared a few bad bruises and the last memory of her that proved to be useless information once they finally broke.

The poster was of course just a copy. The original had been packed away once it had been made clear to their mother that her baby girl wasn't coming home and the pain of that loss was too much, now the portrait hung in the hallway in Kankurō's new house as a memoir to his dear twin.

Gaara frowned, he wondered what his sister would think for her twin's animosity towards their mother or the downward spiral that befell the older cat once her strong willed daughter disappeared. ' _She'd probably tell both of them to suck it up before she'd kick their asses, even mom's,'_ he mused as he took in the way the artist managed to capture twelve year old Temari's smile perfectly; the left side of her lip tilted up a smidgen more than the right as she tried to conceal the proud smirk for the expensive portrait.

Proud. That's what his sister was. Proud, but kind. Gods he missed her. He had already lost his sister, he couldn't lose his brother too. Not Naruto. He _had_ to get Naruto back. Gaara didn't think he could stand losing someone else, not to mention watching Iruka and Kakashi go through the same thing his mother want through, was still going through.

A part of Gaara worried that his two foster fathers blamed him for their son's disappearance; after all, the two boys had been on their way to Kankurō's house before Gaara let Naruto go off on his own. It was true that Naruto wasn't _alone_ , but since forever Gaara was almost _always_ by Naruto's side like some faithful bodyguard that the blond didn't actually need and Gaara had dropped the ball big time. Gaara knew it was ridiculous to feel guilty, Naruto could take care of himself (or at least he was supposed to be able to), but he still did. He wondered if Iruka and Kakashi had read that guilt and now their avoidance was the start of a bigger decrease of their relationship. They probably didn't want to talk or see him again because they _knew_ that their son was lost for good just like Temari and it was all Gaara's fault.

The tanuki/cat sucked in a sharp breath when his lungs started to burn from lack of oxygen. He blinked rapidly to clear the spots from his vision. It seemed, while his thoughts were running away on a panicked freight train Gaara had forgotten to breathe and now he was light headed.

"O-k, enough of that," Gaara told himself, before sighing and looking at the clock next to his nightstand.

8:47pm.

"Hm." Come to think of it, Gaara could smell the savoriness of Manda's meat wafting all the way from the kitchen. If he listened hard enough he was sure he could hear the sound of the sweet meat sizzling in the deep oil that his mother decided to bread and fry it in. His mouth watered at the thought. It was a little late for dinner, but he wasn't complaining.

He flopped back on his bed, allowing his legs to hang over the side lazily as Gaara stared at the long shadows stretching across his ceiling from his bedside lamp. The steady pull towards sleep was back again now that he had finished pinning today's posters to the wall, but he fought it knowing that he would be disappointed if he missed dinner with his mother.

Pale lips pulled into a thin line as Gaara's eyes drifted back to his closet wall, at the giant looking target crisscrossed with lines and speckled with colored dots. "This is getting me nowhere," he mumbled.

For some reason Gaara had thought he would find some clue right off the bat, like he would look at one poster and it would lead him to Naruto but that wasn't the case. He was starting to doubt his intuition. People went missing every day all over the world, didn't they? He could just be looking for things that weren't there, ignoring all of the missing human posters within the Wall for his own conspiracy theory. He had been at this for a week and still nothing.

It didn't help that for some reason he kept finding road blocks. It seemed like Kakashi and Iruka weren't the only people avoiding him and that made him push a little harder, dig a little deeper, push his budding theory a little further. His gut was telling him something and Gaara just _knew_ it lay with his kin.

It turned out that Juugo wasn't the only Jinchūriki to mysteriously reappear in town again after vanishing years before. However, _finding_ these people ended up taking more of Gaara's precious time, which was why he had yet to finish what should only have been a day's worth of work. Many of the people had left town, saying that they couldn't handle living so close to the large city anymore, but there were a few that remained.

Gaara frowned as he remembered the deep brown eyes of a young badger as she tried to push her door shut in his face. The girl couldn't have been more than fourteen, her breasts barely formed as her chest heaved while her sudden panic grew. Her eyes were brimming with tears as she said that the only thing that mattered was that she was with her family and the Gaara needed to leave. Gaara's sharp ears heard her whisper as the door was clicking into place that she wished she could tell him more, but she wasn't able too.

The others had been similar. Less panicked, but just as unwilling to divulge any useful information to the redhead. They all had a sadness to their eyes as they gave Gaara a reason for their absence, the reason sounding old and rehearsed and tired. One didn't even bother giving him an excuse and just turned him away before he could press further.

Something was making them afraid, that much was obvious. Gaara just wished he knew what.

A tired sigh left his mouth and the room went black as Gaara's eyelids finally closed.

" _Nice kill today! I'll make your mother a fine necklace out of these scales and this fang, ne? Come back in next week, until then make sure you're careful out there. Gods know someone out there would want you, just ask Silvertail."_

The words of the old jeweler from earlier that evening rang in Gaara's head like a bell causing his eyes to snap open and his body to shoot bolt up right. His eyes quickly scanned his cluttered wall before landing on that of a smiling girl. The white spots along her tanned skin showed that she was still in her pre-teens, but since she had been missing for eight years she would have grown into a beautiful green eyed doe by now. Gaara didn't need to look at her surname to see that she was related to the jeweler, the fact the her father was a buck sprouting proud antlers atop his head was enough to go off of. The fact was, this girl had gone missing, was still missing, and her father knew something. How did Gaara know? Simple.

 _Silvertail._

* * *

"Open your mouth! Do it, darn it, open your mouth right this instant."

A series a growls were his only answer and his eyes narrowed in frustration, tugging harder.

"Drop it."

Nothing but a sharp pull against his tightly gripping hands.

"I said drop it!"

BANG!

Two heads quickly turned to the front door of their house that had suddenly been thrown open to find a panting red headed tanuki/cat standing only in his pajamas _in plain view of their neighbors_ looking like he was going to burn the house down.

Gaara took in the state of his two foster fathers' in their kitchen. Kakashi was sitting in one of their high backed chairs gripping the sides of the table with white knuckles, while Iruka was standing with his legs bent in a lunging position directly in front of his husband looking disheveled with his chocolate colored hair cascading around his shoulders. Iruka's arms were outstretched in front of him holding onto a slab of raw Manda meat the size of a large dinner plate that was clamped between Kakashi's strong jaws, his sharp fangs piercing the pink meat while his tongue laved up it juices inside his mouth. Both men stared at him with wide eyes, clearly frozen in being caught in doing something utterly ridiculous.

Gaara didn't let the scene playing out in front of him affect him though, he had seen worse from them after all. Besides, he had more important things to take care of.

His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, gleaming in the fluorescent kitchen lights as they shifted from one man to the other before landing on the silver haired wolf. "How long have Jinchūriki been being abducted and since when have you been rescuing them?"

The sound of the four pound steak hitting the floor echoed through the kitchen.

* * *

 **A.N.-** There you have it! Some things revealed _finally._ I kept having to stop writing the scene with Gaara looking at the map because I had to figure out where everything was. I eventually just drew a crappy to scale drawing of Konoha as a reference. I'll probably put it up on AO3 once I figure out how to post pics there, but just for a general idea of the size I based Konoha off of L.A. which is 15 sq miles (so just in a circle). That's a lot of ground to cover looking for one person.

I feel like it is my obligation to point this out as a reminder that it had been less than a week since Naruto and Sasuke have officially gotten together. It was a Monday and it is now a Saturday. I'm saying this because while I was writing Gaara's scene I was like, "Naruto, how could you leave my sweet Gaara in this much pain?! You're just livin' it up while Gaara's going crazy with worry, you monster!" Yeah... So, Naruto has been stuck in this terrible situation where he has pretty much lost himself for the past few months and as stated in the last chapter he is now in denial about wanting to let go of his sudden moment of bliss with Sasuke, but knows he will have to. He has set a deadline when Neji returns. He hasn't forgotten about his family's worry over him, but he's taking the time to be a little selfish while he can.

 **Next Chapter-** An owl takes a walk.


	27. Chapter 27 Daydreams

**A.N.-** I wanted to thank those of you for showing your concern and encouraging through my illness these last few months. I really appreciate it. I also want to thank everyone, because no one got mad at the long delay and started flaming me because of it. When I get sick, I get _sick_ for a very long time (four months straight this round) I'm finally feeling better for the most part, so I'm keeping my fingers crossed that I will remain that way.

 **Special Thanks!** I forgot to mention this last time, but I wanted to send a special shout out to BlackProdigy for regularly contacting me over my long absence to make sure I wasn't dead and for giving me gentle nudges to continue writing. If you haven't read her stuff then check it out!

 **Note!** I make quite a few references in this chapter about previous chapters, so some of you might have difficulty if you haven't read them in a while. I tried to make it understandable, but we'll have to see.

 **Beta'd by-** TreeStar!

That Time I Went Down Fighting

27\. Daydreams Are Made of These

" _The application of the six point star within the hexagonal polygon was created by a sage warrior during the first great war. Though his name is now lost to the ages, his advanced seal was found to take no blood when activated, just the use of chakra. Other similar seals have been created throughout history, those using blood for the initial activation and then affecting unknowing victims in the vicinity as a silent trap."_

Sasuke sighed, a frown creasing his bows as he glared halfheartedly at the book in front of him. Saving his spot on the page, Sasuke flipped the thick tomb closed and looked at the cover. _Seals Throughout the Ages._ Had he read this one before? It was hard to remember. All of the books and scrolls seemed to blend together at this point, their information overlapping one another in some form or another. And yet, none of them held the information he was looking for.

Unwilling to give up, Sasuke re-opened the book to where his hand was lodged between the pages and blinked blearily at the small font littering the yellowed paper. His fingers trailed over an elaborately drawn seal that took up a large portion of the right page, the small text below it stated " _This seal was created to keep large portions of soil enriched with nutrients throughout the entire year. However, farmers found its application difficult due to its complexity and its need to cover the entire land it would be affecting."_

"Hn," Sasuke released a small breath. Interesting, but ultimately useless.

His eyes left the page and traveled over the scrolls and books that were littering the wide desk he was using, wondering if he would have better luck with one of those. He frowned, probably not.

A sudden chill ran through him, making goosebumps raise on his skin and Sasuke pulled the blanket that was on his lap a little higher. His eyes glanced over to the fire in the corner to see that is was burning low, but resisted the urge to go and put another log on. He didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to himself.

Not that it would really make a difference; after all, he had a right to be in the royal library, but being there in the dead of night was a little strange and might cause the wrong people to ask questions or at least let his activities be known to people he didn't want them known to. It wouldn't be so bad if they just glanced in, assuming he was just finishing up some late work for his father, but upon further inspection Sasuke would have some problems that he wasn't prepared to deal with.

However, he reasoned, he had been at this for nearly a month. Even though the idea of how this whole endeavor began made him sick to his stomach and his heart rate picked up to the point the he needed to focus on thumbing his pant leg to control his breathing, he was determined to remain vigilant. And although that night's events were blurred with alcohol, he could still remember the look of disappointment on his brother's face, and the anger as he raised his hand in preparation to strike him like the little bitch that Sasuke knew he was being at the time.

Feeling the tightening in his chest at the thought of his past doings combined with the thoughts of the outcome that this long month of research would hopefully achieve, Sasuke took a deep breath and called up a memory of a few days prior. One that was both concerning and at the same time appealing.

 _He and Naruto were on their way out into town, feeling that finally leaving the sanctity of their room was required by society's standards. They had both thoroughly bathed until the smell of sex was completely washed from their bodies (Naruto had pouted, saying he liked Sasuke smelling like him, but Sasuke wrinkled his nose because there was no way he was going out in public looking and feeling like a slob)._

 _Naruto was practically bouncing as they made their way down the hallway. Their previous excursions had been very brief while they had been playing the role of master and pet since Sasuke had never really liked Naruto being gawked at, choosing to drag him back to the castle after a few minutes of window shopping only at stores in the center of the city. Now, Naruto was going to have free reign and he was ecstatic._

 _Wanting to avoid any accidental (or intentional) meetings with his father, Sasuke decided to take a rout commonly used by the servants to make their way out of the castle. The hallway was crowded at that time of day, Jinchūriki rushing about with armfuls of linens and supplies. It really wasn't surprising that no one took notice of them as they strolled down the hall (well, Sasuke strolled. Naruto ran ahead, looped back, then ran ahead again and repeated the process like a retriever. It was amazing that he didn't run into anybody)._

 _It was during one of Naruto's laps that Sasuke stopped paying attention to where he was going because he was too distracted by his idiot lover, and that's where it all seemed to go wrong. Sasuke smacked headlong into one of the servants._

 _It wouldn't have been that bad if their feet hadn't tangled together so they toppled to the ground in a heap. Sasuke's head hit the cold stone ground with an echoing crack, and his back and tailbone didn't fare any better. A small groan of discomfort left his lips and he blinked the stars out of his eyes before he noticed the presence of a warm body on his. When his eyes finally focused, they came into contact with startling blue inches away from his face._

 _Sasuke was seconds away from scolding Naruto for plowing him over (even though that would have been a feat in itself since it had been the man himself Sasuke had been watching bounding farther down the hall) when he noticed the vaguely familiar curtain of white hair falling around his and the person's face. Pale skin, accompanied by feminine features finished off the face once Sasuke drew his gaze away from her still unfocused eyes._

 _He could see a pained grimace on her lips, though he assumed that she couldn't be that hurt since he had taken the brunt of the fall. "Are you alright?" he asked anyway._

 _Blue eyes snapped to his and Sasuke could see horror streak across her features before quickly being replaced with an embarrassed blush once she realized who she had once again collided with. A jerky nod was her answer._

 _Taking a page out of Naruto's book, a small smile came to Sasuke lips. "We really need to stop meeting like this," he joked. It was really not like him, and it was a really stupid line truth be told, but Naruto had made it a point that Jinchūriki were like normal people and these particular Jinchūriki needed special care because their lives had been anything but pleasant. Sasuke didn't want to frighten the girl; he knew the terror of his father and didn't want to add to it, so if he had to act uncommonly friendly with one random girl then it wouldn't do any harm._

 _He probably surprised the albino tiger more than he meant to though, if the way her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish was anything to go by. Afterall, why would the son of the Regent remember accidently crashing into a random servant, let alone what that girl looked like? Sasuke wasn't a prince by any means, but his father was standing in for the king and was next in line should anything happen to King Obito, so he might as well be at this point. Besides, all of these poor Jinchūriki were brought in by Fugaku; he was their master- their king- now._

 _Sasuke, however had two reasons for remembering this particular girl. First, he had a pretty good memory for faces and this girl's unique pale tiger stripes accompanied with an eye color so similar to Naruto's was hard to forget. Second, even though their first collision had lead to Sasuke having a bruised tailbone and a horrible day, it ended with him walking side by side with Naruto after an enjoyable birthday party; the smile on Naruto's face as he drunkenly leaned against Sasuke was enough to make everything better. Sasuke remembered that day well._

" _I-I'm really sorry Sasuke-sama," the tiger stammered, her face growing redder by the minute._

 _Sasuke shook his head and winced at the feel of a lump on the back of his skull. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't looking where I was going." He noticed the girl release a breath of air, her soft body relaxing into his. "What's your name?" he asked as he moved to get up, feeling her shift on top of him as she re-adjusted her limbs._

" _Molly," she replied shyly._

 _Sasuke nodded, ignoring the press of the girl's supple breasts against his chest as he managed to get an elbow under him. "That's a nice n—," his sentence was cut off when Molly was suddenly yanked off of him._

 _She yelped in surprise, her feet nearly leaving the ground due to the force she was pulled with. Her cries of protest were cut short by the menacing growl that was coming from none other than Naruto, who was clenching her forearm with enough force leave indents._

 _Sasuke watched as his lover's lips pulled back in an animalistic snarl, his piercing blue eyes glaring with enough force to make the tiger in his grasp cower. Before Sasuke could question Naruto for his uncharacteristic aggressiveness, the blond pushed the girl away from him with an angry huff causing her to stumble for a moment before she scampered away getting lost in the crowd of servants still littering the hallway. Naruto's burning eyes were then on Sasuke, his hands reaching down to pull the Uchiha up off the ground._

 _Sasuke didn't have time to protest as Naruto suddenly turned and dragged him down the hall in a fast pace. Sasuke assumed Naruto was leading him out of the castle, but he was proven wrong when the Jinchūriki suddenly turned a corner down an empty hallway and slammed Sasuke up against the wall._

 _Sasuke's breath was knocked out of him twice, first from hitting the wall and then from Naruto slamming his body into him._

" _Naruto," Sasuke grunted in indignation at the rough treatment, "What the hell?"_

 _Naruto's breathing was ragged and hot where he panted into Sasuke's neck. Sasuke wasn't able to see his face, much to the Uchiha's frustration, so Sasuke raised his hands to clasp at Naruto's biceps to push him away. He felt Naruto's muscles bunch under his touch, the dark green sweater hiding none of the raw power that lay beneath it as Naruto's arm stayed caging him against the wall._

" _Don't."_

 _The order was quiet, not really a mumble, more like spoken through clenched teeth in an effort to hold himself back and Sasuke's hands slackened minutely in their grip. Something in Naruto's voice made him hesitate; told Sasuke that this wasn't the same beast that had taken over Naruto after their spar not so long ago._ That _had made Sasuke's blood run cold and panic set in with unwanted memories, but for some reason Sasuke didn't feel that way now, because behind this tightly controlled anger, Naruto sounded frustrated, desperate, and confused. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed in his own confusion and he let his hands drop to his sides. Whatever had gotten into Naruto, he trusted the blond to not do anything to hurt him. Sasuke wasn't afraid._

 _He guessed Naruto liked his submission, because with a small growl Naruto suddenly began to rub their bodies together. Naruto's nose moved along Sasuke's neck, inhaling deeply, and Sasuke was forced to tilt his head back to give the blond room._

" _Stupid," Naruto mumbled before his teeth nipped at Sasuke's sensitive skin below his ear._

 _Sasuke frowned despite the mix of pain and pleasure being forced on his body and opened his mouth to respond. A small gasp left his lips instead as a blazing hot hand found its way under his shirt to caress his stomach with sure fingers. The other hand wove into his black locks to pull his head to the side to give Naruto access to the other side of his neck where the blond proceeded to lick the entire length of it. Sasuke's eye twitched, his only sign of pain, as Naruto's knuckles grazed against the lump on the back of his skull. He was surprised he didn't have a killer headache already._

" _Whore," Naruto hissed this time, his fingers raking down Sasuke's abs to grip on the seam of his pants._

" _Hey!" Sasuke snapped, stung. He knew he had been bad in the past, really bad, but he had just been talking to the girl. That was no reason for Naruto to get so angry with him, and what the hell was he doing if he thought Sasuke was 'whoring around' again?_

 _His outburst went ignored as Naruto pulled back enough to run his nose along Sasuke's torso in a long swipe upward from his solar plexus to his collarbone. When Naruto finished, a scowl was on his face and he released a fast huff of air out of his nose, like he was trying to expel a particularly bad smell._

 _Sasuke didn't miss the way Naruto's eyes seemed to flash, almost looking feverish, as they once darted over his body in a frantic pattern. He wasn't given time to question his lover when Naruto suddenly grabbed the zipper of his dark blue hoodie, dragging it down to reveal his button up underneath. After another quick inhalation, a tsk escaped the obviously frustrated JInchūriki, and buttons were bouncing along the hallway floor as yet another one of Sasuke's shirts was ruined._

" _Dammit Naruto," Sasuke all but whined in exasperation. How many shirts was that now? Was it really that hard to unbutton a shirt properly? He was beginning to feel bad for their inhouse seamstress, and buying new shirts every time Naruto decided to get a little rough was too much of a hassle. Still, Sasuke wasn't mad at the blond, just concerned about his current behaviour especially due to their present location. A glance to the side showed Sasuke the still very busy corridor not twenty feet away that they were visible from should anyone choose to turn and look._

 _Sasuke brought his gaze back to the fiery male in front of him in time to see Naruto look up at him from his slightly crouched position. The heated look on Naruto's face wasn't really a glare, but he was still slightly frowning and his eyes still had that strange gleam to them as his nostrils flared, clearly annoyed at having been reprimanded for his abuse to Sasuke's garment. As was his habit, Sasuke's eyebrow ticked upward in silent challenge. The other eyebrow joined it when Sasuke suddenly found teeth digging into the skin of his neck in a stinging bite._

 _The bite didn't last more than a few seconds and it didn't even break the skin, but it was enough to give Sasuke a jolt. It was painfully obvious, even as Naruto's tongue began to lap soothingly other the hurt as he once again rolled their bodies together, that the bite was meant to be a reprimand. Naruto was in no mood to listen to meager complaints about torn shirts._

 _A chill ran up Sasuke's spine when Naruto pulled back slightly allowing the castle's drafty air to sweep in between them and touch Sasuke's bare chest and stomach; he was glad that his hoodie was still on his shoulders or else his back would be freezing pressed up against the cold stone wall. Goosebumps rose along his pecs as Naruto dipped his head, resting his forehead on Sasuke's collarbone for a moment, allowing his warm breath to wash over Sasuke's chilled skin._

 _A deep growl that tapered off into a pathetic whine escaped Naruto's throat before he straightened up with a jerk and yanked off his own sweater and shirt in one go, dropped them carelessly on the floor, and pushed his blazing skin against Sasuke's again._

 _Sasuke found it increasingly difficult to focus as his lover once again assaulted his neck, his head automatically tipping back to accommodate the blond. Naruto's hands were traveling up and down Sasuke's spine, leaving trails of warmth mirrored by his torso pushing and grinding against his front._

 _Onyx eyes blinked blurrily as they traveled around the narrow hallway trying to focus on something to keep Sasuke grounded. He thought he might have heard the words "_ fucking" _and "_ in heat" _and a very possessive sounding "_ mine" _growled against his throat in between stinging bites, but as his hazy gaze drifted from the ceiling, to the far wall, to the servants still wandering the perpendicular passageway, and then back again, he wasn't sure. He was too warm, too_ hot,- _something that rarely happened to his seemingly cold-blooded body- and the pressure against his groin was too good._

 _All too suddenly Sasuke was yanked out of his fog when Naruto pulled himself away, taking his fiery touch with him. Sasuke turned to glare at the blue eyed moron, not sure if he was more upset that he had stopped or that he had started the whole thing to begin with. How dare that stupid dobe treat him so roughly and then just stop!_

 _To Sasuke's great annoyance his glare was met with pursed lips and piercing blue eyes that weren't even looking at him. Instead they were focused, with a good amount of concentration, on Sasuke's abdomen. As if he wasn't confused enough at this point, Sasuke allowed his glare to lessen and frowned as he looked down at his stomach to try to figure out what the hell Naruto was so concerned about._

 _Same pale skin, same muscle definition, same navel, same narrow happy trail. The light pink scratch marks going down the center of his torso were new, but they were made by Naruto and most likely from just moments ago, so those were nothing to be concerned about. Yeah, there was_ nothing there _, not even a freckle. So, what was getting Naruto so crazy?_

 _Before Sasuke could ask, Naruto spoke. "No," he shook his head and looked up to meet Sasuke's surprised gaze, his look determined. "We have to have sex again." And with that he started unbuttoning his pants._

" _What? No!" Sasuke didn't care if his eyes were uncharacteristically wide or if his voice came out higher than normal, because Naruto was stripping in the middle of the hallway_ in plain sight _asking for_ sex _. Now don't get Sasuke wrong, it wasn't like he was shy. He had made it a habit of getting caught in the act, by his own father no less. But this was different. This wasn't about proving a point or trying to make a fool out of his bastard of a father. This wasn't with some random tail that he just happened to make eye contact with in the courtroom or sleezy club. This was Naruto, and that fact alone made Sasuke's eyes once again dart to the busy hall- that seemed even closer than before-, because even though no one had openly stopped to gawk at their activities, a part of Sasuke didn't_ want _to share what he had with Naruto with anyone else._

 _It was only when Sasuke's eyes shifted back to Naruto when he noticed the blond quickly moving towards him with his canines bared and his eyebrows furrowed in displeasure. Sasuke's hands automatically came up to brace against Naruto's chest to stop his scolding bite, but he turned his head to further expose his neck so he wouldn't further anger his confusing lover._

 _Sasuke wasn't an idiot, it was clear that Naruto's animal instincts were taking over. Even with the silver collar hanging around Naruto's neck and the constant fear of Fugaku stealing him away from Sasuke, a part of Sasuke had forgotten that Naruto wasn't really human. Naruto_ looked _human, but underneath those piercing blue eyes, tanned skin, and golden locks there was an animal with instincts waiting to emerge at any moment. The only problem was, Sasuke still didn't know what had set Naruto off. However, he wasn't stupid enough to poke the bear so to speak, and in really thinking about what he was dealing with he wasn't going to deny his lover what he needed if it was going to get Naruto back in his right mind._

 _So, relaxing his hands against Naruto's bare chest, Sasuke tilted his head a little to the side until he could make eye contact with Naruto and simply asked, "Why?"_

 _The tension of Naruto's torso against Sasuke's palms stiffened for a second before releasing and with it the annoyance that Sasuke had seen on Naruto's face, his mouth slowly closing and his eyes softening as he pulled back slightly, keeping their half nude bodies pressed close. Sasuke had always found it amazing how expressive Naruto's face was, and now was no different as that confusion that Sasuke had heard in Naruto's voice now came to the surface in his cerulean orbs._

 _Sasuke watched as Naruto opened and closed his mouth a few times before he got impatient. Apparently the dobe was having trouble understanding his own natural instincts, what a moron. With a sigh, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him a little further down the hallway, shoving him through doorway and into a dark room that may or may not have been a supply closet, it didn't really matter._

 _He was going to give Naruto the sex he wanted, enough to make the idiot finally get that limp he kept somehow avoiding. Just, not where others could watch._

Sasuke shook his head as he pulled himself out of his thoughts, not needing to get an erection this late at night, in the library no less. Needless to say, they hadn't ended up rejoining society that day, nor any of the following.

Neither Naruto or Sasuke had brought up what had happened that day, but they both knew something had changed. Though, Sasuke surmised, whatever that _thing_ was it had really been there all along, growing stronger as the two males grew closer. Naruto's passion was fierce and a bit overwhelming at times, though Sasuke cherished every moment of it knowing that their time together was brief. Sasuke had always been a possessive person, though he had never really been one to show it towards his fleeting lovers. But he had felt the pull right away with Naruto and he could tell by the way Naruto looked at him, touched him, and held him, that the Jinchūriki was just as possessive, if not more so.

Naruto tended to show his Jinchūriki characteristics whenever he was really angry; his deep throated growls, baring of blunted teeth, and snarling were anything but human. But in looking through his memory, past his lust hazed mind that had been solely focused on the feel of Naruto's body and his own pleasure, Sasuke came to the conclusion that Naruto showed a lot more animalistic tendencies while they made love. Naruto had growled and bit and clawed and _smelled_ him from that first night they had gotten together. It would stand to reason that Naruto would become protective of him around other Jinchūriki, because they belonged to each other- Sasuke was Naruto's.

" _Mine."_

A pleasant chill ran up Sasuke's spine at the thought of Naruto's deep possessiveness of him. His stomach warmed, knowing that he had such a strong being wanting to protect and love him, and his hand slowly crept towards his now half hard cock no longer caring where he was.

But then Sasuke did look around and his hand stilled where it lay on his thigh. The library. He was here for a reason, the same reason he was always here. Sasuke's brows furrowed as a look of determination settled on his face. Naruto may want to protect Sasuke, but Sasuke had to do the same.

Looking at the book still lying open in front of him, Sasuke deemed it useless and grabbed his phone off the desk. The white light from the screen made him squint, his eyes having adjusted to the dim yellow desk lamp hanging over his reading materials and the fire in the far corner that was barely giving off any light at all now.

He opened his text messages and found the name he needed, opening the little dialogue bar to begin typing. His fingers hovered over the buttons as his eyes took in the script above the bar, displaying all previously sent messages. * **Unable to Deliver*, *Unable to Deliver*, *Unable to Deliver*...** and so it went. There had to be over ten messages there.

Sasuke closed his messages and selected the 'call' button instead. He waited impatiently for the call to connect, his fingers drumming staccato on his thigh. He found his spine straightening in anticipation and his lungs expanding, his mouth opening to cut off any greeting, as soon as the tone dial clicked to connect the call.

" _We're sorry, the Konoha Subscriber you are calling for-"_ a short pause as the annoyingly pleasant female voice switched over to a bored male voice, " _ **Nara Shikamaru**_ _,"_ another pause before the robot lady was back, "- _cannot be reached at this time."_ **Click.** That was it. No, 'leave a message or call back later', just he couldn't be reached and 'click', bye, seeya.

Sasuke's hand clenched tightly around his phone until his knuckles whitened and the small device creaked ominously. It didn't sooth his nerves to know where his lazy friend had run off to. Temari had told him that Shika's father was taking the two of them to _Uzushiogakure_ in Whirlpool Country for 'A family trip'. But of course that had been back when he had been in the middle of a panic attack, when he had been fucking _abusing_ Naruto, and he had been all too happy to push the conversation away from himself and the blond sitting lifelessly on the floor (and happily taking a shower according to Temari) to think about the fact that the foreign trip would mean no contact with the duo until they returned.

Shika couldn't _bring_ his cell phone out of Fire Country, let alone use it. The countries of the of the world had been at odds with each other for so long that they had become secretive and possessive with whatever technology they created. Fire Country's cell phones combined seals and technology to bounce signals from tower to tower throughout the land, though the device itself was expensive. Safety features were installed to prevent theft from foreign countries (Sasuke only knew this because they taught him in school), if the phone case is opened to look at its hardware then it will instantly corrode, and if it's taken over the borderlines, it will detonate. Severe. Border checkpoints made sure to ask if people had their phones on them so there were no accidental explosions. Who knew how far the world would have advanced by now if people just took their heads out of their asses and just shared their shit.

That was still no excuse for Shika to not _pick up his damn phone!_ Nara Shikamaru was the smartest person Sasuke knew, so if he couldn't help him, no one could. But he wasn't _picking up!_ With a low yell of rage Sasuke's arms swept across the expanse of the large desk sending the countless books and scrolls crashing to the floor. His palms slammed down onto the desk, the fingertips and first knuckles stinging madly on his left hand where he had smashed them between the hard wood and his phone. He noticed absently that he was now standing, but ignored that fact as he tried to figure out what to do next, his eye searching desperately around the room as though the answer had been there all along. Desk lamp on its side pointing toward the ceiling, books on the floor, books on the shelves, chess game setup between two lounge chairs in the corner, no fire, just smoldering embers. Nothing. He had nothing.

...

* * *

...

A loud popping, like the crack of thunder, tore through the humid air. It was immediately followed by a soft whoosh of wind as a man suddenly appeared in the middle of a well-worn dirt road. Clad only in a silky pair of pale grey pajama pants, the man stood uncaring that his toned chest stood on display for all to see. His lavender eyes narrowed as they gazed around, unable to find his target.

"DIEEEEEEEEEE!"

Neji's attention snapped towards the loud shout, his senses sharp and his muscles tense in preparation for an oncoming attack (because _of course_ there would be an attack, why wouldn't there be?). He released a small sigh and brushed a stray lock of long brown hair out of his face as he took in the activity before him.

A group of children, five or six in total, were playing along the side of the road under one of the many awnings that lined the busy street. The strangely dressed children seemed to be having some sort of mock battle with toy kunai.

"No fair!" One child yelled in protest as he was pushed down by a girl a few inches shorter than him. "I'm Anbu, so I'm supposed to win!"

The girl crossed her arms and looked down at the boy with a pout on her lips. "But you _always_ get to be Anbu," she complained. "It's not fair. Why do I always have to be the enemy because I'm smaller? I'm a better fighter than you are."

The boy's eyes widened in shock, "That's not true!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it i-"

"ENOUGH!"

Neji raised an eyebrow at the girl that had silenced the bickering pair. She looked to be about ten, with her black hair pulled into two low pigtails. She had her hands placed on her hips and a stern expression on her face. He had no idea what was going on. He didn't know what the hell an 'Anbu' was, but figured he'd watch this little scene play out a little longer. Hinata had told him that Naruto had created an elaborate and peaceful world, so he might as well observe it while he had the chance.

"Oh no, it's the Hokage!" A little boy cried from the sidelines, earning giggles from the other children. He snorted, "You two are in trouble now."

The 'Hokage' looked at the two arguing children, "What seems to be the problem?" More giggling were heard behind her and she tried to keep her serious expression.

"I want to be Anbu," the little girl who had 'defeated' the boy exclaimed confidently.

The 'Hokage' stroked her chin in contemplation as she looked at the shorter girl. "Hm… and what makes you think I would promote you?"

The little girl puffed out her flat chest, "Just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't fight! I'm actually pretty skilled. I've won almost every battle I've fought," she glanced down at the boy sitting on the ground who was glaring up at her with wounded pride, before returning her gaze back to the 'Hokage', "and I would rather use my skills to fight for the village instead of against it."

The 'Hokage' nodded her head, "It's decided. From now on Cho-chan is an official Anbu member!" She looked down at the stunned boy on the ground, "You have to be the enemy today Ruki-kun."

Ruki jumped to his feet, "That's not fair!"

The 'Hokage' glared at him, "Maybe this way you will become a better fighter by trying to get back your rank. I'm Hokage, so what I say goes. Got a problem with that?"

Ruki ground his teeth for a moment, but ended up sighing in resignation and shook his head.

"Good," the 'Hokage' nodded. "Now, someone get me some _sake_!"

The children all burst into laughter and ran off leaving Neji in a state of awe and confusion. Even though those children were a figment of Naruto's imagination, Neji was impressed with their problem solving skills. Whoever they were imitating seemed to be a good role model. Though the shout for _sake_ at the end was a little strange…

Neji shook his head, pushing his thoughts of the playing children from his mind away in favor of once again looking for the missing fox. He was surprised that he hadn't seen Naruto when he had first arrived. That was really unusual. Normally, when a cosmic owl entered someone's dream they would appear right in front of said person, but for some reason Naruto was nowhere in sight.

Instead, Neji found himself standing on some sort of market street surrounded by a lot of strangely dressed people. Neji's eyes followed a group of men that wandered past him wearing matching green vests with black netting underneath, loose black pants that cut off mid calf to reveal legs that were wrapped in bandages, and finally odd sandals on their feet. He also noticed they they all had colored bands with shining silver plates with a fancified leaf emblem carved into the center tied somewhere on their bodies, as if they were all part of some club. Of course not everyone around him was dressed like these men, but everyone's style was similarly unusual.

Neji frowned, having no idea how he was going to find Naruto with so many people moving around the street. Of course he could alter Naruto's dream, but he didn't like doing that. It wasn't his place to mess with other people's dreams and Naruto's world was so elaborate that he really didn't want to interfere.

Sighing, Neji started walking down the dirt road. The first thing he noticed was the lack of a steady slope. Konoha was built on one large hill and since Neji had lived on it his entire life he took no notice of its sloping streets, but it was glaringly obvious that the ground he was walking on now was level. It was like walking through a long hallway, but outdoors, and it was somehow a little unnerving.

The next thing he took note of was the buildings. Unlike Konoha's white stone architecture, this Konoha was built more of wood painted in an array of colors. Multi-storied buildings of unique design were crammed next to each other, their shuttered windows painted in reds, blues, and greens lining the streets, while their round and rectangular windows on the stories above opened to allow a view of the busy market. What little structures that there were of stone had a layer of foliage over them as if they were in the process of being reclaimed by nature.

Trees stood between every few buildings, giving way to narrow alleyways, and pots sporting a variety of lush plants decorated the storefronts that held their wares. Bright signs hung haphazardly from poles sticking out of the side of those buildings or in the ground in front of them announcing the store's name or what it was selling or that it was having a sale. Similar writing was likewise scrawled above many of the doors, just under the steep slanting roofs.

It quickly became obvious to the owl that no one could see him, a vast contrast to the last time he had visited Naruto's mind, but he wasn't complaining. Neji wasn't sure how these obvious humans would react to seeing a half naked Jinchūriki casually strolling along their busy market street. ' _Probably better than if it happened in real life,'_ he mused.

The urge to simply explore was strongー everyone looked happy and the array of goods the shops were displaying was amazingーbut Neji had to stay vigilant. He came here with a purpose. He had to findー

Neji had to do a double take when he had glanced through a window of a restaurant to catch the sight of a familiar face. He blinked and stared, not believing his eyes as the face was joined by two others.

"What the hell?" He questioned as he took a few steps closer to the window, sidestepping people on his way over. Yeah, he knew he looked like a crazy stalker, but he didn't care because it was too crazy, too _creepy_ to be real (which it wasn't, but Neji's brain wasn't really working anymore), because right there in front of him dining in the barbeque restaurant were Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino (who looked _human_ ) and they looked to by around fifteen years old.

Neji watched as Choji hungrily shoveled steaming food into his face from the grill while Ino badgered him from across the table for taking her share, she then turned to the dozing Shikamaru to smack him upside the head, only to have Choji burst out laughing spraying food all over his companions and thus bringing Ino's wrath back upon him in a tackle narrowly missing the blazing center grill. Shikamaru went back to sleep.

Neji drew closer to the chaotic scene, not sure if he wanted to break up the fight or ask Shikamaru what the hell was going on.

"Come on! Naruto-oyobun is this way!"

The cosmic owl spun around so fast he nearly fell. Neji's lavender eyes frantically searched the street for the source of that voice before it came again.

"I heard he was at Training Field 3!"

Neji's gaze shot to his right, as a child ran past him. The little boy's long blue scarf waved behind him like a banner bearer leading troops to war. Just as Neji made to follow the child, another boy shot past his leg with a call of "Wait up Konohamaru!" followed by a little girl with red hair tied up in pigtails. When Neji was sure no more were coming, he took a step to follow only to have the little girl turn to grin up at him, her eyes meeting his for a brief moment, before continuing after her friends. His steps faltered for only a second, thrown off by the girl's gaze. Because for a moment there it seemed like she could actually see him, and that wasn't supposed to happen.

The brunet frowned in annoyance. He didn't like these mind tricks. When he finally saw Naruto, he was going to kill him.

* * *

When traveling in a dream distances tend to get skewed. What would normally take an hour to walk a few miles turns into seconds; unimportant scenery is simply skipped over and the destination is just _there._ Places may not be where they are supposed to be: furniture or rooms rearranged, a bedroom door opening to a school hallway, a park along a long road that isn't normally there.

However, Neji wasn't paying attention to any of these things. It didn't help that he had no idea what Naruto's Konoha was supposed to look like. He didn't know the wide expanse that this world the fox had created was so vast that he could spend countless hours exploring its many backstreets if he so chose to. Instead he chose to focus on his twelve year old cousin standing under a tree with an equally youthful Kiba standing in front of her red faced and holding out flowers.

He had to admit that Hinata looked pretty cute with a bob cut, but he had no idea how Naruto got her to look so young. Though she did have a young face, he mused. Now _Kiba,_ on the other hand. He had never seen Kiba with human ears and he couldn't decide if he liked that look or not. Though the way they were turning as red as his face was funny.

Neji looked at the boy that was sitting on the ground on the opposite side of the tree, casually leaning against the thick trunk. He couldn't see boy's face since it was hidden behind his high collar and sunglasses, but Neji did notice his brunet hair held back by the same metal enhanced wrap that other various villagers wore around town; displaying the leaf emblem proudly on his forehead. Neji's eyes went back to his cousin to see a similar band tied loosely around her neck. Kiba's took a while to find, it was lost in his hood that had been pulled back when he had made his confession.

Now that he thought about it, he could remember the other three in the restaurant sporting the same bands and wondered what they meant. Laughter brought the owl out of his musing and Neji turned to see the three children he had been following getting too far away for his liking. With one more glance at his cousin and her young love, Neji continued his journey.

* * *

"Not too much longer!" the little redhead girl called to her friends, though Neji thought that it was just as much for his benefit as it was for theirs.

"Yeah!" Konohamaru called, "I hope he does the-" The rest of his sentence was lost as a sudden breeze blew across the dirt road they were following throwing up dust and leaves in its wake. Neji's long hair whipped around his head in waves, the band tied near the end hanging on for dear life and barely controlling the torrents of long locks cascading around his body.

Neji squinted into the wind, trying to regain some sort of composure, and was met with the sight of Temari. Neji didn't let the fact that the girl was in her human form surprise him, or the fact that she appeared to be in her mid teens; after all, that seemed to be a common thing here. What did surprise him was the way the she swung a giant fan as if it weighed nothing and the way the air picked up around it in a gust of wind to blow with surprising force.

The blond girl was standing on the far side of a large field that was surrounded by tall trees. Next to her was a boy whose face was obscured by red and white war paint and whose black cloak stuck up to look like cat ears (A fitting partner for Temari, Neji thought.). The sun gleamed off of the metal plate displaying the leaf symbol dangling around Temari's neck, much like it did Hinata's, and matched the one on her partner's forehead. The two teens were standing in fighting position and looking across the open expanse of the field at their opponent. Neji followed their gaze to see a short redhead with dark rings painted around his eyes staring boredly at Temari and her companion.

The breeze ruffled the short fiery locks, a rich color Neji had never seen before, so they revealed a crimson symbol- a shade brighter than his hair- taking up a good portion of the left side of his forehead, above the boy's eye. Neji focused on the unusual brushstrokes, trying to make out their meaning, but the wild hair kept obscuring his view and his dream ridden brain was having trouble depicting such a complicated character. Just as he was about to give up in frustration (or march over to the short boy and take his face in his hands to examine the symbol closer, because he was that curious) the red marking began to morph until it took on the shape of a heart.

Neji blinked. Then blinked again to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. But, no it was still there. The small, red headed boy who was staring rather boredly -and it could have been considered glaring if he were taller and hadn't looked so relaxed in his stance-, had a freaking _heart_ tattooed on his forehead. What the hell was up with that? More importantly, who was he to Naruto? Neji hadn't missed the way people had been paired here, at least the people he'd recognized, and now he wondered why Temari wasn't with Shikamaru and who this boy with the heart was.

Suddenly the wind picked up again as Temari's fan fluttered through the air with a gust causing Neji to grab his hair before it sprung up again. Neji could literally see the path the wind took as it traveled across the grassy field and he almost called out in surprise when he noticed that there were _bodies_ being carried along in the heavy surge. Only his sharp bird eyes focusing on one of the forms speeding through the air allowed Neji to catch the wood grains on the face, making Neji realizing that the bodies were puppets and not humans—their smiling teeth chattering and their wide round eyes rolling in their heads.

The faint shimmer of blue caught Neji's eye and he focused on it. Barely noticeable behind each puppet, phasing in and out of sight was a very thin thread that glistened. With some difficulty, Neji followed the strings back to their master to see the boy next to Temari with his hands extended, the shining strings that controlled the puppets coming from his fingers, and a look of concentration on his face.

Neji looked back to the three puppets that wore nothing more than tattered brown rags as they propelled toward the red haired youth, seeming to ride that wind with ease. When they were within ten feet of the still immobile redhead, one of the puppets suddenly reared back revealing a set of four arms each wielding a piercingly sharp blade.

As the four armed puppet sped forward on Temari's wind, the other two flanked it gaining speed to circle their opponent. Just when Neji thought the lone boy was done for, a wall of sand swirled up around him in a sudden tornado, throwing the two puppets approaching from the side away and stopping the four armed one in mid swing.

With a flick of the puppet master's fingers, the two prone dolls were up again and speeding towards their target with an extra boost given by a wave of Temari's fan. This time the two puppets were met with a shield of sand that appeared as if from thin air wherever they tried to land a blow, the fine mineral continuously forming and reforming wherever needed seemingly without the red-headed youth's guidance or attention to his attackers. The short boy stood there looking ever bored while the puppet in front finally managed to pull its arms free of the sand holding it prisoner only to plunge its blades back in, in an attempt to get at the young redhead. He didn't even flinch.

The three purple faced moons adorning Temari's fan blurred with the force of the blonde's swing and suddenly a tornado of wind surrounded her opponent, taking the puppets with it in a deadly whirlwind of destruction. A triumphant smile played across her lips as the boy began to lift into the air, the force the attack too strong to keep his small frame grounded, but it was wiped clean when her wind became completely obscured by sand, funneling around and around until it hid and protected the redhead completely.

Changing tactics Temari's giant fan swung with seemingly reckless abandon, slicing blades of wind through the air until they hit the wall of sand that came up to block it, and left deep gouges in its wake. Her partner likewise unleashed his puppets to attack the boy from behind, hoping to find some sort of opening, but a dome had been formed and neither was having any luck.

Just as it seemed like the dome of sand would never break, it suddenly shifted. Taking with it the puppets, seeping into their joints and stilling their movements, the sand became a giant wave that washed across the field towards Temari and her partner, carrying with it the helpless puppets —flotsam—, now weapons turned against their master. The wave would not stop, no matter how much wind battered against it from Temari's panicked strokes, it just seemed to shifted around it and reform, powering down on its victims.

"Alright, that's enough."

The voice was calm, but commanding enough to make to sand stop before it hit the two teens. To Neji's amazement the puppets dropped to the ground and the sand began to recede, sinking onto the ground or floating in a narrow stream that funneled into the heart of the wave. The redhead stepped out of the sand, a large gourd on his back taking in the stream of sand as it quickly dispersed.

Neji looked to find the person who had stopped the fight. His eyes widened in surprise when he noticed none other than Uchiha Itachi leaning against a far tree. He noticed that the man- a boy really, Itachi couldn't have been more than sixteen years old- was wearing a green vest like some other villagers had worn and once again wondered what it meant. Neji noticed that his list of questions for Naruto just kept growing.

Itachi looked pleased as he looked at the three younger teens, a small smile was gracing his lips. It wasn't an unusual expression for Neji to see, he had known the man for a number of years and Itachi would usually smile when he was around Sasuke. What was not normal about him, what really put Neji off, was his red eyes. Neji was pretty sure the Uchiha didn't have red eyes.

"Well done," Itachi said, "You're all improving nicely."

"Of course they are," a voice came from the branches above him, "They're our students aren't they?"

Itachi just rolled his eyes, but the smile didn't leave his lips.

Neji looked at the man in the branches. He didn't recognize him. The brunet looked to be around the same age as this Itachi and had short black hair that was a little wild where it stuck up above his forehead band. If his fair skin and dark hair didn't scream Uchiha, then his bone structure did, it was just as aristocratic as Sasuke and Itachi's. His eyes were somehow kinder though, creased slightly along his nose from smiling too much, even though they were the same eerie red hugh as Itachi's.

Neji watched as the man lazily let his leg drop from its reclined position on the branch to playfully kick Itachi in the shoulder only to have the offending appendage swatted away.

"Take a break, then switch partners," Itachi called to his students.

The two teachers and the cosmic owl watched as Temari and her partner suddenly glomped the redheaded boy in a smothering hug, their excitement carrying across the field as Neji turned to continue his journey.

* * *

Neji wasn't going to lie about the fact that he was a little nervous. Getting led through an unknown forest by some mystery kids, only one of whom may or may not have been able to see him, left him thinking that he was being led to his doom. For all he knew he was being led to a shack in the middle of the woods where a serial killer tortured his victims and painted with their blood all over the basement walls or something and these innocent looking kids (whose giggles were _echoing around the woods!)_ were his minions.

Ok, so maybe the cosmic owl was overreacting. He knew that this was Naruto's dream and had already been informed that these three children were leading him to said blond, but he remembered his last little adventure in Naruto's dream land and he wasn't in any rush to repeat that experience. Everything had been relatively mild so far, but that wasn't to say that when he found Naruto the blond wouldn't be fighting a giant three headed dog or some crap.

That being said, Neji released a relieved breath of air when he emerged from the forest to find himself at the edge of a clearing with a river running through the center. All was silent except for the gentle rushing of the river, Neji didn't notice that his three guides had vanished. His lavender eyes took in the large black stone structure just to his left, a shining gnomon casting its shadow on the red bricks forming its circular base. Just beyond that were three wooden stumps jutting out of the ground, their purpose lost on the owl.

The light tinkling of bells brought Neji's attention to the water's edge where a man was standing casually reading a book. Neji couldn't tell who the man was due to the mask covering the bottom half of his face, but he was pretty sure he hadn't met anyone with hair that silver before.

Not seeing any sign of the blond fox he had been searching for, Neji took a step out of the tree line towards the silver haired man. There seemed to be no one else in the vicinity, so maybe this man would finally lead him to Naruto.

Before Neji could take another step however, the water of the river stirred and suddenly shuriken broke the surface to launch at the unsuspecting man.

"Holy shit!" Neji flinched, automatically ducking for cover from his safe vantage point.

The masked man was dead. He had just been standing there reading and minding his own business and now he was dead and Neji was leaving because Naruto had jacked up dreams and that man was _dead!_

Neji blinked as two of the three shuriken spun harmlessly on the man's fingers, the third lost somewhere behind him. He hadn't even looked up from his book. But then the water was stirring again and exploded with a spray of orange and yellow as not one but _seven_ Naruto's launched out of the water with a yell of triumph only to swarm the silver haired man. Neji watched how the man looked unperturbed until an _eighth_ Naruto grabbed him from behind after somehow changing from that third forgotten shuriken with a puff of white smoke.

….

Naruto and his teammates had failed miserably.

It was child's play for the silver haired man, though in all honesty he was fighting children so Neji couldn't give him too much praise. There had been times when the cosmic owl thought the kids would be successful in getting those bells —Naruto's never give up spirit and Sasuke's cunning were impressive— but in the end there was no chance.

Neji found it amusing that for a person who supposedly had control over his dreams, Naruto would chose to lose a battle. In fact, right now the blond was tied to the center log as the ultimate loser amongst his teammates. However, those teammates were feeding him from their own lunches and Naruto was smiling brightly because of it.

It wasn't long after Naruto's teacher and two companions finally left that Neji finally decided to make his appearance. He knew that he didn't need to wait that long, but for some reason he felt like that moment in Naruto's dream was something important, like a touching moment in a movie that you couldn't pause and come back to later because it would be ruined.

His approach was silent, not wanting to disturb the quiet that had taken over the scene. Naruto was still tied to the log, sitting with his legs comfortably crossed and his head resting against the smooth weathered grains of the wood, his eyes closed in contentment. He held a kunai loosely in his hand for when he was ready to escape his bonds.

It took a moment for Naruto to open his eyes once Neji finally came to a halt in front of him, but when he did his face paled slightly before he blinked and the look that Neji couldn't quite catch was replaced with a beaming smile.

"Neji!" Naruto exclaimed happily, getting up from his sitting position.

Neji watched as the ropes dropped losely to Naruto's feet, having not been touched by the weapon in his hand, before he looked back up to the man who was no longer the child that had been sitting in front of him a second before. He took in the slightly altered clothing, still orange, and decided to not question Naruto about his choice in clothing or age change. He would prefer to talk to this older version anyway. That younger one seemed...loud. "Naruto," he nodded his head in greeting, "That was quite the show you put on."

"Oh, hehe," Naruto laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment, "That was...we weren't very...and my dad...I kinda…"

Naruto's voice was getting quieter and quieter and Neji raised an eyebrow, reminded of the way his cousin starts stuttering when she gets really flustered.

Naruto noticed the look and his face bloomed hot before clearing his throat, "Um, thanks." He mentally scolded himself for acting like a blushing school girl, but he wasn't used to sharing his dreams with others. Sure he _told_ people about them, wrote stories, drew pictures; but having someone actually come into his head and _see_ what he was actually dreaming of was a whole other matter. The last time Neji had come had been different, that had been a normal dream (what would have been a nightmare really) that Naruto had adapted to, made it his own so the two of them could have a little fun while they talked. But _this,_ this was Naruto's world; a world that he had been cultivating since childhood by merging reality with fantasy and suddenly having someone see it, see _him_ and the role he played in it made him embarrassed.

Naruto's eyes darted around the clearing before landing back on the brunet. He hadn't expected to see Neji so soon… How long had the Hyuuga been gone? That thought quickly replaced Naruto's embarrassment with trepidation. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Naruto reinforced his waning smile.

"Neji," he said again, "You look...rested."

Neji looked down at his bare feet, pajama pants, and naked torso and snorted in amusement. "Yes, well one never knows what to expect when visiting _your_ head. Lumberjacks don't exactly fit into this world," he smirked, remembering the jeans and plaid shirt from last time.

Naruto grinned, "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad. But I can give you something to fit in here if you want."

Neji waved him off, "No thanks. Green's not really my color."

"Oh hoho!" Naruto crowd, "So you think you're good enough to be a Jounin?!"

"A what now?" Neji asked in confusion.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto shook his head, a small genuine smile gracing his lips. "I'm sure you just enjoy prancing around town practically naked," he teased. The look of utter indignation on Neji's face made Naruto burst into a laughing fit, one that the owl soon join in his own much more dignified chuckles.

Once under control, the two males made themselves comfortable on the ground leaning against two of the wooden logs protruding from the earth. Naruto felt much more comfortable now that he had unwinded. He really didn't want to feel anxious around Neji; after all, the cosmic owl hadn't done anything wrong. Naruto had wrongfully associated his time with Sasuke with Neji's return, so the real question now was, where was Neji?

"So," Naruto began, his stomach tightening in anticipation, "How was your trip? Did you just get back?"

Neji shook his head, "Actually I'm not home yet," he noticed the way Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and the way the fox shifted anxiously in his seat. A bubble of dread filled Neji, hoping that he hadn't taken too long in returning to get in touch with Naruto's family. "Hanabi and I ran into trouble on our way back and we had to lay low for a while, but we should be back in two weeks at the latest," he tried to reassure the blond.

"What kind of trouble?" Naruto asked, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. It's true that he felt a flood of relief knowing that Neji hadn't returned yet (even if that relief was laced with guilt), but his concern for his friend's safety heavily outweighed his own selfish desires. Neji was a Jinchūriki, a strong one at that, so for him to have been hindered by something it must have been a pretty big deal. Naruto's guilt grew exponentially in realizing he had been worrying more about his own problems, secretly wishing his _friend,_ the one person he had been relying on would stay away for as long as possible, instead of focusing on his safety. There were obviously a lot more dangers out there in the world than Naruto knew about. His own captivity proved that.

"We were attacked," Neji admitted, "We had just crossed the border into Fire Country when they hit."

"Bandits?" Naruto asked.

Neji shook his head grimly, "No, soldier. At least, they _claimed_ to be soldiers. They were more like ruffians and thugs. They wanted our horses and valuable, so they were pretty much bandits. Anyway, once I got my hands on one of them, I found out that they were on their way north."

"Wait," Naruto paused Neji in confusion, "So, these men weren't Fire Country soldiers, or even wannabe soldiers?"

"Apparently not," Neji confirmed, "They said they were heading north to join "The Cause" up in Sound."

"Sound," Naruto mumbled. He knew that name. He'd heard it before.

"Anyway," Neji continued, "They kept talking about "The Cause", but I'm not really sure they knew what it actually was because I couldn't get more information out of them. Hanabi and I got away from them with a little _persuasion_ and were able to continue on our way, but as it turned out, they weren't the only ones heading north." At Naruto's raised eyebrow, Neji continued, "There came a time when we had to hide in the trees for a few days because there were so many of those 'soldiers'. We must have seen up to a hundred in the past week." Naruto's eyes widened at this news. "They only traveled in groups of three or four, but they were pretty easy to identify."

"Why is that?" Naruto asked.

Neji frowned, his taloned hands clenching around his forearms, "Because they were Jinchūriki."

A small gasped left Naruto's mouth. To hear that Jinchūriki were freely attacking people (their own kind or human) was unheard of. Even if those men had been desperate they shouldn't have been attacked Neji and his cousin no matter the fact that they appeared human. Naruto knew he was ignorant about the world in general, but that was the world of humans, not the world of Jinchūriki. His knew how his own kind felt and acted. However, it wasn't like he was not going to believe Neji's story. Whatever was leading his kin to act so aggressively must be something big and whatever that was was obviously collecting in this 'Sound'.

"Anyway," Neji cleared his throat, breaking Naruto out of his troubling thoughts, "I've actually been trying to reach you for days. I can only be a certain distance away to access a person's dreamscape and it looks like I'm finally close enough." He gave Naruto a reassuring smile.

Naruto blinked as realization hit him, "You're, you're two weeks away by horseback and we're able to communicate face to face?! Neji, that's amazing! You're amazing!"

Neji couldn't help the flush that washed over his cheeks from the praise, and he hoped that the shiny scales that ran along his cheekbones were thick enough to cover his embarrassment. "If only my powers were stronger. Has your time with the Uchiha's been too terrible?"

The smile on Naruto's face froze before it slowly faded. He looked away, somewhere in the direction of the river, and scratched the back of his head as he contemplated how to answer. When _was_ the last time he had talked to Neji? What had been happening? Had that really been before his first kiss with Sasuke? Before Sasuke decided to make Naruto an actual 'pet' to the point where Naruto was utterly depressed because he realized he had become so obsessed with the Uchiha and yet he would never have him? Was it really before he had finally kissed Sasuke back? Was it before Naruto's love obsession grew dangerously strong to the point that he didn't want to let go? He didn't know, and he didn't know how to answer.

"It's…I'm ok right now," Naruto finally said. "Sasuke's been treating me well." That was all he could say. He couldn't tell Neji that he and the raven had started sleeping together, that the thought of Sasuke away from him made a ball of anxiety well up in his stomach while at the same time anger the which he had never known before raged within his gut. He felt like he was somehow betraying Neji's trust, like he had sent him on an important quest to eventually save him and now he doesn't really want to be saved. Naruto knew what needed to be done once Neji returned, he couldn't betray his family, his friends, or his people, but he didn't need to let the cosmic owl know what he was giving up in the process. Naruto had no idea how he would get free eventually, but he knew the time would come. Just, not now.

"That's good," Neji said, relieved.

Naruto nodded, relieved that the topic seemed to be dropped for the moment. "So, tell me about _Iwa_. I've never been to Earth Country."

"It was actually very interesting. Where Konoha is built on a large hill, _Iwa_ is in a valley surrounded by jagged mountains on nearly all sides. Like Konoha, its buildings are made out of stone, except instead of the white stone we have, theirs is granite from the surrounding mountains. All the buildings were built close together and were very tall, so it was hard to remember that I was in a city and not lost in the mountains sometimes." He smiled at Naruto's look of awe.

"Though the colors did get a little drab sometimes, the people were generally nice," Neji continued. He then leaned forward, his pale eyes lighting up enough to make Naruto lean forward as well, "There was one thing there that I will never forget."

"What?" Naruto asked, his voice hushed as if what Neji had to say was too sacred to spoken loudly.

"They had a-" Neji paused and Naruto leaned forward more to listen. Neji's mouth moved and no sound came out. Naruto frowned and leaned forward more. Suddenly he overbalanced and fell face first into Neji's lap. "Ah!" Neji cried out in pain and fell over sideways when Naruto's chin crashed into his balls. He closed his legs, only to realize that there was a blond head between them and quickly shoved Naruto's head out of the way.

Naruto scrambled back into sitting position, his hair a mess and his ears burning brightly. "I'm sorry!" he yelled, his hands hovering over the cosmic owl's prone form. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes it _hurts_ ," Neji half heartedly glared at the blond through his curtain of hair.

Naruto smiled a little. "Sorry," he said again. Honestly he was, but at the same time it was a little funny. "Does it really hurt? I mean, we're in a dream so…"

Neji looked at Naruto, then looked down to where he was protecting his family jewels from further attack, then back to Naruto, then narrowed his eyes, and then he sat up, cleared his hair out of his face as if nothing happen and cleared his throat. "It was a natural reaction. Like having to pee or feeling other pain in dreams."

"Uh huh," Naruto agreed with a smile, glad that he hadn't actually hurt his friend. "So what were you saying?"

Neji sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Naruto wondered how the owl didn't get his talons stuck, or at the very least get split ends. "Do you remember the last time we talked, I told you about the borders around Konoha that restrict access to the Jinchūriki?"

"Like the markers that activate if the-" Naruto's eyes widened as his mouth froze. He licked his lips and tried to say the word 'pet' again. He looked at Neji in horror when the word just wouldn't come. To his surprise the brunet just nodded his head for him to continue as if he wasn't have a mild panic attack. Naruto swallowed, unnerved, "Um, tries to cross it? Why can't I say it?!"

"I'm getting to that," Neji said calmly. "And yeah, sort of. But I'm talking about the ones that prevent people, not just _those particular_ Jinchūriki from _talking_ about the practice past a certain border," Neji clarified.

Naruto nodded. That was one of the reasons why Neji couldn't leave a note for his fathers. Not only was it dangerous, for both Neji and Naruto's dads, but Neji wouldn't have been able to leave the right kind of information to put their minds at rest. Past a certain border within Konoha everyone was somehow sealed to the point that they could neither talk about nor write about the Jinchūriki being used as 'pets'. All documentation, including digital, was automatically destroyed once it crossed the border. You go into the city and you're unsealed, you leave and you're resealed automatically.

"Wait, wait, wait," Naruto waved his hands in front of his face. " _That's_ why? Because you're not within the border?" Neji shrugged. "But, but _I am!_ And we're dreaming! This is like a different plain of existence! How is that even possible?"

"I don't know," Neji said, keeping his voice as calm as he could seeing as Naruto was obviously starting to freak out. "Look, this is how it's been for years. My family has never been able to break past the barrier which means the seals are incredibly powerful, and as far as I know no one knows where they are. Obviously if they did then someone would have taken care of them by now."

"Ok," Naruto nodded absently, taking in this new information as well. It seemed to be getting worse and worse. "So, why did you bring this up?"

"Oh," Neji said, as if remember the whole point of their conversation, " _Iwa_ has the same type of thing."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled.

"Not for the same reason!" Neji rushed to clarify causing Naruto to glare at him. "Look, they have something that they want to keep secret, and have seals to make sure no one tells. I just… Really want to share it with you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You want to share foreign countries' secrets? Neji, are you a spy?"

Neji shot a glare over to the blond. "No. I just think that keeping secrets of this magnitude is stupid." At Naruto's questioning look he continued. "You know how we have cell phones? Don't you think the world would benefit if everyone had that technology? Communication throughout the world in seconds instead of weeks through written script. Fire Country is being selfish keeping that."

"Earth has something like that?" Naruto asked, intrigued.

Neji nodded and stood up. "It's going to be hard to explain since I can't use the right words and I can't really picture it clearly. It's like a film was put over my memory of it." Neji took a moment to get his words together. "Ok, in Konoha we travel by horseback and carriage."

"Psh, you may," Naruto interrupted the owl before he could continue.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Fine. The people who can afford it travel by horse and carriage for recreational purposes, while farmers and such use horses and wagons for loading cargo and whatnot. Point being, carriages. In _Iwa_ there were these two brothers, two _Jinchūriki_ in fact, that created a mode of transport that not only goes on the ground, but can go vertical straight up the face up the mountain side. It's fast and holds a lot of people and it's generally safe."

"Jinchūriki made it?" Naruto asked, impressed.

Neji nodded, "An eel and a bull-octopus." At Naruto's widening eyes Neji continued, "I know what you're thinking. The bull isn't pure, but he was the closest I've ever felt since, well since you. That bloodline definitely is the dominant one in him. He may be the closest you'll ever get to meeting someone like you."

Naruto nodded his head, feeling a tinge of disappointment. "So what does this thing they made look like?" He asked instead of pursuing about the bull-octopus.

"Like a giant snake," Neji said.

Naruto looked at him blankly. Neji shrugged before looking across the river where a giant black snake suddenly appeared and reared its head to stand a good four stories tall. It hissed menacingly.

Neji gave a small smile. "Not quite. It was laying flat. Yeah, like that. And people would sit inside of it."

Naruto frowned and walked over to the serpent, looking inside it's gaping mouth. "That's gross."

"No," Neji said, exasperated. "It wasn't actually a snake. It was like hollow, but with seats."

"But it's pitch black in there," Naruto complained.

"Windows," Neji sighed as if he was talking to a three year old. Though honestly this thing was looking better than he expected.

"So this this just like slithered- _moved-"_ Naruto corrected when Neji shot him a look, "all around _Iwa_ taking people wherever they wanted?"

"Pretty much," Neji nodded. "I know it's missing stuff, I just can't quite _see_ it."

"Huh," Naruto hummed, nodding, "It's still pretty neat though."

"Whatcha doing dobe?"

Surprised, Naruto and Neji's gazes whipped in the direction of the voice that had just interrupted their private conversation. There, lying on top of the giant contraption that Neji and Naruto had built, was Uchiha Sasuke.

Neji took in the casual way the Uchiha laid, on his side, with one leg bent comfortably and his head propped up on his hand, like he didn't have a care in the world. Next he took in the man's clothes, a off-white high collared haori that hung open around his torso and navy blue pants ended mid-calf to be replaced by black wrappings that matched the wrappings on his forearms. The last thing Neji realized was his eyes, Sasuke had the same eyes as Itachi's, _red eyes._

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, startling both brunettes, "Get off my goddamn snake teme!"

Sasuke smirked, then suddenly he was gone.

"So, what's birdboy doing here?" Sasuke asked, from his position behind Naruto as he wrapped his arms around him and eyed Neji. Naruto stiffened and Sasuke froze.

Neji watched as Naruto stepped out of Sasuke's embrace. Sasuke was literally frozen in place, as if the entire world froze. In fact, Neji looked around to see that the river was still and the birds in the sky were no longer moving, before looking back to Sasuke, whose eyes were no longer red. He looked over at Naruto who was staring owlishly at him with a light blush on his face. "Something you want to tell me?"

"Um," Naruto floundered, "dream Sasuke dresses like a gay samurai?"

...

* * *

...

Naruto came awake with a very manly snort as the bed shifted next to him and the covers were yanked out from under his sprawled body. One eye blinked lazily, taking in the silhouette of his lover (barely visible in the low burning embers of the fireplace) leaning on the mattress next to him, before drifting closed. "You okay?" His voice came out slurred, already drifting back to sleep.

Sasuke allowed his tense muscles to relax and quickly kicked his discarded clothes away with the foot still dangling off his bed before easing himself down next to Naruto. "Yeah," he mumbled, "bathroom." He was rewarded by Naruto's low hum of acknowledgment before he was suddenly yanked backward by a strong arm wrapped around his torso until his back slammed into Naruto's chest so hard it knocked the air out of him. A tan leg was then thrown over his pale ones affectively spooning and trapping Sasuke in Naruto's warmth.

"Nnn, cold," Naruto complained into Sasuke's hair, his nose pushing through the silky locks to nuzzle the sensitive flesh of Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke sighed and shifted as best he could until he was more comfortable, ignoring Naruto's light grinding of his flaccid cock against his naked backside. He could already hear barely audible snores escaping the blond as Sasuke finally let himself relax completely into his hold.

His onyx eyes stared into the darkness of his room for a few minutes before Sasuke's gaze finally drifted to his alarm clock, its digital face glowing dully in the late night hour. 3:37am. ' _Hmm,'_ Sasuke frowned and closed his eyes, knowing there weren't too many more hours until he needed to get up to start working.

No matter. His mind was already drifting off to sleep anyway. Sasuke let out a content sigh as the arm around his chest tightened and he curled his own body closer into the comforting heat against his back.

Here he was safe, content, unafraid. And even though he knew what he needed to do would hurt him, he wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted. The only problem was that what he wanted, what he _needed,_ was the key. And that was the one thing Sasuke was to afraid to get.

* * *

 **A.N.** Fun fact- "Molly" is what a female domestic cat is called once it's been neutered! I just thought that would be funny. However, the Molly in this story (whom we first saw in chapter 13) is neither neutered nor a normal cat.

 **Note-** I also thought it was _very_ important to note for those of you who didn't catch it (my beta didn't) that Naruto was not calling Sasuke the "whore". There are keywords in that scene to explain his behavior.

The first one that can tell me who Itachi's teaching partner was will get a shoutout cookie! I thought it was obvious, but you never know. Anywho, hope everyone liked it!

 **Next Chapter-** Things get physical and questions are answered. Until next time!


End file.
